Secret
by patientslie
Summary: This is the prequel to Undiscovered. It deals with Cameron & House's initial relationship and how they got together. Those who have been reading Undiscovered have asked that I posted here. I can't believe people have been reading either. :
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 – The Favor

House walked into the conference room and found Chase & Foreman at the table catching up on paperwork. They had just solved their latest case and there was a lot to catch up on. Franticly scribbling in a patient file Chase raises his head to acknowledge House but Foreman doesn't raise his head. House scans the room and finds Cameron answering his mail at her desk. He goes into his office and places his i-pod and gameboy onto the desk. Cuddy enters the conference room where she informs the ducklings to go home and get ready for tonight's fundraiser she walks over to Cameron at her desk.

"So are you ready for tonight?" she asks Cameron.

"I guess so; I just hope some geriatric loser doesn't end up winning" replies Cameron lifting her head and sitting back comfortably in her desk. Foreman and Chase say goodbye and leave.

"It could be worse." Cuddy says

"Chase could win" replies Cuddy with a devilish smirk on her face. Cameron notices this. "Oh please no, if he is winning please, please get someone to outbid him" she begs. "Remember I'm doing this as a favour for you."

"I know and I'm grateful"

"Well I better go and get ready" Cameron said as she got up from her chair and began to collect her things. She glanced into House's office. He was oblivious to Cuddy's presence and the fact that his team was leaving early. He looked deep in thought feet on his desk leaning back in his chair. She snapped back to Cuddy having forgotten she was even in the room. Cuddy said nothing. She left and entered House's office. Cuddy slapped House's feet as she sat on the edge of your desk. House opened his eyes and looked at her. "Taking the twins out for a stroll?" he said mockingly. "Just making sure your coming tonight" she stated.

"Would I miss a hospital fundraiser? The chance to socialize with my colleagues and peers" he said sarcastically.

She got up from the desk and pushed his legs down so his chair snapped back into the upright position bringing House within inches of Cuddys chest. She leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Bar opens at 6.30" She turned and exited the room. "Don't forget to bring Wilson" she yelled as she exited the door. House watched Cuddy walk down the hallway, he had no idea what she had in store for him tonight.

Wilson approaches Houses apartment and knocks on the door. He limps over to the door still trying to do up his tie. He opens it and turns without even saying hello to his friend. "Your running late" remarks Wilson.

"Cuddy took the twins out, what can I say I was distracted."

"Who wouldn't be" replied Wilson as his thoughts trailed off to Cuddy and what she was wearing earlier that day. It was a smart professional suit and still oozed sex appeal. The skirt hugged her hips, those perfect hips where his hand had been just hours earlier. The top formed to the shape of her body like it could only be worn by her and her alone. Then, there was those breasts. My god how he loved those breasts. He couldn't blame House for being distracted, even now he was. He didn't realize House had been talking to him from the bedroom. "Time for a traveler?" House queried.

"Cuddy said not to be late"

"What worried mummy will spank you for being late?" House retorted.

"I wish" Wilson said under his breath. "Why not it won't hurt."

House grabbed the scotch, Wilson the glasses both men stood at the piano. House poured a double for both of them. "Hitting it a little hard aren't we?" Wilson asked. House threw his drink down in one shot.

"If I have to spend the night at another one of these boring fundraisers then I at least want to try and enjoy myself. House turned and grabbed his Vicodin off the piano. "Something tells me you might like this one" mumbled Wilson with a grin begin to show. He downed his drink trying to mask his smile. "Lets go" said Wilson as he slapped his friend on the back, trying to leave before House had seen him smirk and began to ask him questions. What Wilson didn't realize was that he had.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 – Sold!

House was leaning on the bar with Wilson. He popped a couple of Vicodin and tried to calm himself. He had been trying to remain calm the entire ride over. He had been totally floored the last time he saw Cameron in that dress – that beautiful red dress. Wilson's pager went off. It was Cuddy. My office was all it read. "Excuse me I have to check on a patient" he lied. He didn't want House to know he was going to see Cuddy especially considering what they were planning. House just nodded to his friend. He scanned the room looking for Cameron. Chase and Foreman joined him at the bar and ordered another round of drinks. Chase was first to see her. She made her way from the other side of the room. Then House saw her too. Her hair was up, two loose strands fell down and hugged her face. Her black gown caressed every curve on her body. As she reached the bar the men all stood. Chase stumbled as he rose. "Down boy" House remarked slyly.

"You look beautiful" said Foreman

"Incredible" said Chase

"Thankyou" she replied, but she didn't really care what they thought. She wanted to know if her outfit had worked on House. The flirtation between the two of them had developed and increased over recent weeks. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath. A waiter approached to take them to their table. She couldn't believe it a few more seconds was all she needed. Foreman & Chase led the way. Cameron turned to follow them. House reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her. He took as step forward standing close enough behind her to make the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. He leaned over and whispered "You look so good it hurts sometimes." Cameron blushed instantly but didn't turn around. After a few prolonged seconds House released his grip and they continued to the table.

Wilson entered Cuddy's office. The blinds were drawn and the lights dimmed. Cuddy was sitting behind her desk with her feet on top of it, she got up and approached him. Wilson stood silently a few feet inside the doorway. His hands tucked in the pockets of his suit. As she gets closer to him he grins and tilts his head slightly admiring the women coming toward him. She slides her hand around his waist his hands remain in his pockets. She moved her hand to his chest slowly caressing it. He releases his hands and puts his arm around her waist dragging her even closer to him. He leans in to kiss her, hesitant at first because she is enjoying this way too much she relents and kisses him ever so lightly on the lips. Cuddy could tell she was having the desired effect on him. She went over to the stereo and pressed play. "I promised you a dance tonight" she said returning her gaze to Wilson.

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind" he replied. "Why can't we just tell everyone?" he asked. The moment they were about to share was quickly fading.

"Because I don't want our relationship to be a source of gossip for this entire hospital" she replied getting frustrated. Part of her wanted to shout out from the rooftops that she was beginning to fall for him. The other part didn't know how he felt.

"Who cares what people say" he said going over to meet her, he turns her and looks into her eyes.

"Every time you reach for me, every time you touch my hand I fall from grace. I don't care who knows that, I want everyone to know that" he said.

That was it. That was all she needed. He wiped a tear that had begun to fall and kissed her. Slowly at first but then it became more passionate. He swept her up and carried her over to her desk, throwing medical files and paperwork across the floor. She loved this about him his passion was not just for his work and his patients but for her too. He hastily removed his jacket and threw it on the floor and began to undo the zip on her evening gown. "We have to go downstairs" Cuddy said in between kissing.

"Would you rather go down and talk to a room full of doctors and boring benefactors or stay here and have passionate sex with your boyfriend?" he didn't really care about the answer. He knew what it was going to be. His hand was sliding up her leg and was nearing her thigh. He slowed teasing her waiting for her answer. She grabbed him and kissed him. "Good answer" he said.

The room was beginning to become impatient. Cuddy hastily made her way to the podium.

"Members of the board, distinguished guests, ladies and gentleman" she began.

"Finally we can officially get this boredom underway" House mumbled. Wilson took his seat at the table with House and the ducklings. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Yeah the last 2 rounds" House replied. Wilson took the hint and signaled the waiter, besides he could use a drink. Their attention then turned to Cuddy.

"Tonight's event is a little different, instead of you giving us your much appreciated money we are also going to give you a little extra in return. Throughout the night you will be bidding on some of this hospitals finest doctors and their services for an entire evening. Our special guest auctioneer for this evening is an exceptional comedic talent and talk show host. Would you please welcome Mr. Conan O'Brien."

The room burst into thunderous applause. Cuddy welcomed Conan and then made her way to the table to join House and Wilson. As she sat next to Wilson she quickly reached for her glass of wine that Wilson had bought for her.

"Dr. Cuddy this is a very public way for you to get a date isn't it?" questioned House.

"Well thought I'd see how you felt having to pay for sex all the time" she snapped back, Wilson snickered at the remark.

"Ladies & Gentleman our first doctor up for grabs has a specialty in Neurology would you please welcome to the stage Dr. Eric Foreman. An interesting fact about Dr.Foreman is he recently had a hole drilled into his head. Although they tell me if you work with Dr.House you need your head examined." The room filled with laughter. "Let's start the bidding at $100." The bidding quickly rose and it wasn't long until it was about to break the $1000 mark.

"SOLD for $1,250."

"Gee Cuddy if you want quality tonight you're going to have to pay" said House.

"I might come slumming it with you go for the bargain basement style" she said.

"Hey sport looks like your in" he said as he turned and patted Chase on the shoulder.

"So when are you up?" House turned and asked Wilson.

"I'm not" he replied

"I can't believe you knocked this back, women desperately trying to get a date with you money being flung around the room." He turned to Cuddy.

"And you allowed this catch to miss out?" He asked in a sarcastic shocked tone.

"I was sold prior to auction" Wilson replied for Cuddy.

Cameron took the last sip of her drink and excused herself from the table. Cuddy followed. They made their way to the ladies room for Cameron to freshen up, after all she was next up for auction.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Cameron said nervously

"You look fantastic they'll be falling over themselves to spend an evening with you. You'll be fine" Cuddy said reassuringly.

"I'm just worried about who I'll end up having to spend an evening with. I hope it's not Chase that would be too weird" said Cameron. After their brief affair last summer things have just begun to get back to normal between the two of them.

"I promise you I won't let Chase win" Cuddy replied "We better get you out there. Are you ready?"

"I think so" Cameron said her thoughts turned to her potential buyer. Would House make such a public display by bidding for her? Cameron and Cuddy made their way to the stage.

During the break in events House had gone to the bar he was finishing up a conversation on his cell when Foreman joined him.

"Whatever it takes to get it done" he said as he hung up the phone and turned to Foreman.

"Who was that?" Foreman asked

"My new dominatrix just setting the boundaries. Chase recommended her actually" replied House. Foreman laughed. Wilson approached them. "Their starting again" he said. They grabbed their drinks and returned to the table. As they sat House began to question Wilson. "So who paid for you?" he questioned

"Paid what?" he replied trying to avoid the question

"You said earlier you were sold prior to auction I'm just wondering who put up the funds to secure you. Has she just paid the deposit or has she picked up the keys too?" Wilson ignored the question "There starting" he replied.

"Welcome back. Our next doctor up for auction is a stunning brunette currently working in diagnostic medicine. She also informs me that she is a former girl scout. Can I just say if she's selling thin mints can I have the whole case please. Welcome to the stage Dr. Alison Cameron."

Houses gaze focused on Cameron as she made her way to the stage. Wilson watched his friend. Cuddy joined him noticing House's intense gaze. "I told you this would work" she whispered in Wilson's ear. Wilson raised his eyebrows still hopeful but still a little unsure too.

"Let's start the bidding at $100" Conan began.

"$500" yelled Chase

"$600" screamed David from the pharmacy. A little nerdy character but nice none the less. He turns into a clumsy fool in the presence of Cameron. A bidding war develops between the two and then a 3rd and 4th bidder enter the race. House sat silently sipping his scotch. Cuddy almost wanted to ask him why he wasn't bidding. Maybe she was wrong maybe her plan wouldn't work after all. Wilson turned to her with bewildered look on his face and shrugged his shoulders. By this stage the bidding had become quite furious. Then it was over.

"SOLD for $5,000. Congratulations sir." Conan pointed to the man at the bar. Cameron looked to steal a glance of the man who had won but just like that he was gone


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 – Leaving Early

Cuddy kicked Wilson under the table "Excuse us, I need to talk to Wilson for a moment" said Cuddy as she hastily got up from the table. Wilson followed.

"What the hell?" she asked bewildered at why House didn't win let alone even make a bid on Cameron.

"I don't know. Maybe he found out?" Wilson said.

"How could he?" asked Cuddy

"I don't know I just know its hard to keep secrets in this hospital, although we seem to be doing a pretty good job" Wilson replied.

"Will you focus on this for a minute. Go find out what happened" instructed Cuddy.

"OK, OK" Wilson said as he turned to join House.

"Oh wait one last thing" said Cuddy as she grabbed Wilson by the arm pulling him back into her. She stared into his eyes for a brief moment and then slowly placed her hand on the side of his face gently stroking it. She looked into his eyes and kissed him in front of the packed ballroom. Their relationship was finally out in the open. Wilson was shocked at first but then smiled. "I love you" he said.

"Yeah great I love you too now go find out what happened" she said pushing Wilson away.

Wilson went back to the table to find House but he wasn't there. The bar he thought. No not there either. He jumped in the elevator and went to House's office where he saw the light on. House was out on the balcony smoking a cigar. Wilson went and joined him in the chair opposite him. "Well that was interesting. I thought Chase was going to ask me for a loan for a while there" remarked Wilson.

"Cameron will be relieved he didn't win" House said.

"Are you?" Wilson asked

"Relieved Chase didn't win? What difference does it make to me?" he asked in return.

"You and Cameron have become close lately it seems" Wilson probed.

"I like her" House said

"So your admitting you like her, that's good" Wilson said treading very carefully not to totally close the subject with his friend.

"Yeah but I don't like her like her. Too many cootee's girl germs yuck" said House sticking his tongue out.

"Come on House you're a big boy" Wilson was cut off

"Have you been looking while we're in the bathroom again?" House joked

Wilson snickered. "Just tell her that you like her and ask her out on a date."

"Why don't you tell everyone your dating Cuddy?" House threw back. House wasn't in the room when Cuddy had helped him announce it just a few minutes ago. "If I go back into that ballroom and admit that I'm in love with Cuddy will you ask Alison out?" asked Wilson.

"You love her?" House was shocked. He knew that Wilson was attracted to Cuddy but I guess he just never pictured love happening between the two of them.

"Yeah"

"Sorry can't do it" House said as he put his cigar out and went to go back into his office. Wilson followed behind him. "So who do you think it was that handed over $5000 to have a date with Cameron anyway?" asked Wilson.

House flicked the lights off in his office and locked the door behind him. "I have no idea" he replied grimly.

The following morning the ducklings arrived at work as usual. Chase was first to arrive rather happy even though he had not won the auction for Cameron the night before. He sat at the table and started going over some patient files. Foreman arrived and noticed Chase's happy attitude. "My my, aren't we happy this morning?" Foreman commented

"Good morning Dr.Foreman" Chase replied

"Ok who was she?" Foreman asked

"Who?" Chase replied playing dumb.

"Whoever put you in this good mood"

"Well if your asking if I met someone last night I did"

"And?"

"And we had a very nice late night drink at a bar and then I went back to my place and she went to hers" Chase told Foreman.

"So you didn't have sex?" Foreman asked

"Nope" replied Chase

"Damn she must be fine if your this happy and you didn't get laid" Foreman said. Chase laughed and went back to his files. Cameron walked in around 8.30am. Late for her but still early enough to beat House. She walked over to her desk where there was a bunch of flowers and a card attached. She greeted the boys and reached over to grab the card.

_" Be__ ready tomorrow night at 7pm, _

_I'll send a car to pick you up._

_Dress casual"_

"So who are the flowers from?" Foreman asked

"It doesn't say" she replied showing him the card.

"Must be your mystery bidder from last night" Chase said.

Cameron pondered for a moment who it could be. Chase didn't win, House didn't even make a bid. "Guess I'll have to wait and see" said Cameron. Not knowing was killing her inside, then she had a thought. She quickly put on a pot of coffee and left the conference room.

She knocked on the door to Cuddy's office. "Come in" said Cuddy. Cameron entered. "Hi Lisa, I'm wondering if you can help me with something?" asked Cameron

"Sure is it a patient?" Cuddy asked back

"No I'm wondering if you keep a record of all the donations that you received from last night?" Cameron began.

"Of course we do for tax purposes" Cuddy replied "Why?"

"Well I was just curious as to who had paid all that money for me, if there is a name on the receipt book or something?"

"I never thought of that. I'm actually a little curious myself" said Cuddy as she went into her outer office to grab the book. She flicked to the appropriate page. She and Cameron scanned the page. "Actually judging by this it hasn't been recorded yet" Cuddy informed Cameron.

"Oh well" Cameron said "It was worth a shot"

"Don't worry I'm sure it will be fine. So where is he taking you?" Cuddy asked

"I don't know all I got was this with a huge bunch of tulips this morning on my desk" Cameron said as she showed Cuddy the card.

"Sounds like a promising evening" Cuddy said handing the card back to Cameron.

Cameron decided that seeing as they had no new patients to see that she would do some of her clinic hours. She took her first patient in exam room one. As she finished up with the exam of the patient House walked in.

"Dr.Cameron, you should have told me what you were doing last night I would have bought my cheque book" said House.

"You could have always asked Wilson for the $5000, it wouldn't be the first time" she fired back.

"So who were the flowers from your mystery bidder?" he asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I don't know how he knew I loved tulips most guys send roses" she said as she followed House around the room. He had made his way to the bed in the middle of the room and sat on it swinging his legs like a school boy.

"So when's the big date?" he asked.

"Tomorrow 7pm" she replied.

"Better take the afternoon off" House offered.

"Are you sure I mean I don't have too" Cameron was uneasy. She thought things might have been starting to happen between her and House all the flirting lately. Now after last night him not placing a bid and practically throwing her out the door on this date maybe she was wrong about him. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Go have fun" he replied. With that he got up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Although Cameron was still a little confused as to why House had insisted she take the afternoon off she still wasn't going to argue. At least it would give her time to relax before the evenings date. It was about 4pm by the time she finally arrived home to her apartment. She'd been shopping to buy herself a new outfit for her date. Seeing as she still had a few hours before she had to go she thought she would take this opportunity to have a nice hot relaxing bath. She threw her shopping bags on the end of the bed and went to run her bath. As she slipped into the bath and let the warm water soothe her body her mind couldn't help but wonder who or what was in store for her tonight.

It was 6.45pm and Cameron had been ready for about half an hour. She was nervous, really nervous. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a glass of Bourbon to try and calm herself. Dressed in her new denim jeans and vintage t-shirt she had bought earlier she sat on the couch. Then she stood, then sat and stood again. There was a knock at the door. "Here goes nothing" she said to herself as she approached the door and opened it.

"Dr. Alison Cameron?" the male standing in the doorway asked.

"Yes" she replied still a little nervous.

"My name is Fry I'm your driver for this evening. Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Just one second" Cameron returned inside threw down the last of her drink grabbed her keys and returned to the door. "Lets go."

Fry opened the door to the limousine and as she looked inside she found a perfect pink tulip on the seat with a note attached. "Your favourite."

As they traveled to the destination curiosity got the better of Cameron. "Can you tell me where we are going?" she asked

"I'm afraid I can't Dr. Cameron" replied Fry

"So I guess you really can't tell me who hired you either?" Cameron asked already knowing the answer.

"No I'm sorry" said Fry grinning.

Cameron sat back in her seat. Trying not to think about it anymore she thought back to her friend Cuddy rather publicly announcing and demonstrating that she and Wilson were an item. She made a mental note to call her later and get all the details. No doubt Cuddy would want all the details on her night too. The car pulled to a stop. "Could you wait in the car a minute please Dr. Cameron?" asked Fry. She nodded and realized this was it, she hoped quietly but didn't dare think. Fry opened the door "Could you put this on please Dr. Cameron? as Fry presented her with a blindfold.

"Sure" she said taking it from him. After tying the blindfold around her eyes she held on to her tulip and Fry helped her from the car. He led her down a winding path. It was a beautiful autumn evening the breeze blew across Cameron's face. She could hear the crackling of a fire in the distance. They came to a stop. "Good evening sir" said Fry. Cameron waited to hear another voice but the only thing she heard in reply was Fry thanking them and wishing them a pleasant evening.

Cameron still had the blindfold over her eyes. It felt like an eternity before she felt the hands reach up and untie the blindfold. She took a deep breath and nervously turned to see the man standing before her.

"I'm glad its you" she said.

"So am I" replied House. He took her hand and led her towards the fire where he had a blanket. Cameron was having a little trouble controlling her emotions there were so many thoughts running through her mind. The silence between them grew until it was finally broken by House.

"You could just ask me" he said. Cameron took a deep breath.

"Why didn't you just openly bid for me. Why all the secrecy?" she asked.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act" he said.

Cameron didn't push the subject further. House would tell her when he was ready.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked presenting a bottle of scotch.

"I would love one" she answered

House reached over and fixed them both a drink. Cameron took the glass from him slightly touching his hand as he passed it to her. She felt him shiver at her touch. They talked for hours laughing and enjoying each others company. They talked about their childhood, college, friends and family. Cameron was now resting on House's chest his arm wrapped around her.

"Come on places to go" House said.

"But I like it here" Cameron said.

"Trust me the next part of this date you'll love" he said.

"OK" said Cameron as she got to her feet. House pulled himself up using his cane grabbed the basket off the ground, and put the fire out. "I hope that's not the only fire we'll be seeing tonight" thought Cameron as she picked up the blanket.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of sparks flying later" House said as if he had heard her exact thought.

"Oh my god did I say that out loud?" she asked

"You're not sweet and innocent all the time Dr. Cameron I know what you were thinking and I love it" House said as he reached for her hand. She blushed gave him her hand and he took it. They walked back along the same path that Cameron had taken to meet him. "How are we getting out of here?" she asked. As they reached the road again House showed her. On the roadside was House's motorcycle. He passed her a helmet and began to get on the bike. "House wait" Cameron said. He stopped and turned to her. "I can't do this."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

House was taken back by what Cameron had just said. He had done all this for her. He had opened the door to himself and let her inside and now she was going to slam the door in his face. He started "I know sometimes I don't seem to say enough, that I don't seem to let my feelings show but I can honestly say that I've been alone enough to know" she interrupted him. "That's not it" she said frustrated.

"Then what the hell is it?" he asked a little agitated.

She couldn't say. She couldn't put into words what she was thinking so instead she just did it. Cameron stepped towards House and grabbed his neck pulling him towards her. She kissed him passionately on the lips it was raw emotion (and maybe one or two extra drinks). House almost fell off his bike. When this happened they both laughed and Cameron pulled away. "There was no need to stop" House said.

"You almost fell off your bike" Cameron said as she giggled.

"But I'm OK now" he come back with, as he leant in and kissed her again this time taking control. "What did you mean before?" he asked.

"I meant that I couldn't go much longer without kissing you especially not knowing where we were going" she kissed him again.

"Do you mind if we skip the second part of the date?" he asked. She placed her hands on his thighs and began to rub his legs slowly caressing her way to his waist and under his shirt. House was lost in the moment and then he came back. He had to clear his throat. "Get on the bike" he said. Cameron grinned at him seductively and climbed on the back of House's bike her hands still under his shirt. "You better keep your hands on top of my clothes don't want to have an accident" House said a little disappointed. Cameron placed her hands around his waist and snuggled in close to him. "I can't believe I just told her to keep her hands to herself" House thought as he rode off.

Wilson knocked on the door. Cuddy got up and went to answer it. He entered and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He placed their Chinese take out on the table, and went to get some plates and a couple of beers for the two of them. "You know what. This isn't working for me" said Cuddy.

Wilson walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you what did you say?" he asked.

"I said that this isn't working for me" replied Cuddy.

"What??" he questioned. "Are you kidding me?" he began to raise his voice but restrained himself. He couldn't believe it after all the reassurance Cuddy had wanted about their relationship and that he had given her she was about to end the whole thing. Just like that.

"Wait a minute" Cuddy began "I think you misunderstood me." Wilson took a deep breath and stood calmly.

"What I meant to say was this whole thing of you knocking, waiting to come in. Meeting me here when I'm late and you can't just let yourself in is pointless" she said as she approached him with her hands behind her back. "So I got you this" she held out her hand and gave him a key to her apartment. Wilson smiled. Relieved Cuddy smiled back.

"I was a dk just then, I'm sorry. I thought you were going to call it all off" he said as he pulled her towards him and slid his hands around her waist.

"At least you were willing to fight for us" Cuddy said. "Actually you look pretty hot when your all fired up like that. Showing me how passionate you were about our relationship is actually quite a turn on."

"Really?" he said his hands moving slowly down her hips and unzipping her skirt.

"Let's say we put that passion to better use." Wilson was already way ahead of her. He slipped her skirt off her hips. She grabbed his tie and led him to the couch. Cuddy stood before Wilson wearing nothing but red lace underwear and a fitted black business shirt. She removed his shirt and threw him onto the couch behind them. Wilson's excitement continued to grow. Cuddy kneeled before him and prepared to give him an oral examination. Wilson began to moan in anticipation "I love you" he mumbled in between moans. Cuddy stopped. "Go to hell" she said and went back to finishing her examination.

House pulled up in front of his apartment and waited for Cameron to get off the bike. She removed her helmet and brushed her hands through her hair trying to fix it. Cameron stopped to find House staring intently at her. "Now that was sexy" he said. Cameron grinned. House grabbed her by the hand and led her to his front door. House unlocked the door and motioned for Cameron to go inside first. House took her helmet from her and placed them in the wardrobe near the door. Cameron stood in the middle of the room looking around. She was a little nervous and so was House. "Feel like a drink?" he asked.

"Sure" replied Cameron. House made his way into the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses and some ice. He poured himself a shot and threw it down quickly. He made Cameron and himself another drink and returned to the living room. He walked around the corner to find Cameron sitting at his piano. He handed her the drink. "Play me something?" she asked. House motioned for her to move over. House took a sip from his drink and placed the glass on the top of the piano. He cracked his knuckles like a professional and began. Cameron almost spat out her drink when he started playing chopsticks. "That's not what I had in mind" said Cameron trying to compose herself.

"I can't play anything else. This things just her for looks it came with the cane special offer two for one" he smirked as he told Cameron.

"Please" Cameron begged looking up at House, her hand resting on his leg.

House began to play. Cameron did not know what it was or who it was by she just knew it sounded beautiful. After a couple of minutes she took another sip from her drink and then placed the glass on the top of the piano next to his. She began to move her hand up his leg to his waist and turned to face him. House missed a note and was becoming increasingly less interested in the music. "You make it very difficult to concentrate at the best of times let alone when your doing that" he said grinning broadly. Cameron stopped what she was doing.

"Well I guess your going to have to choose whether you want to play the piano or play me?" Cameron stated with a smile.

House resumed playing the piano for a few more seconds. Cameron was a little surprised, she began to get up when she felt a hand on her arm. House shut the lid on the piano and pulled her around in front of him.

Cameron was standing in front of House who was seated on the piano stool. House reached around Cameron's waist gently touching her hips as his hand passed. He grabbed his drink from behind her and finished what was in the glass. House took an ice cube from the glass and raised Cameron's shirt slightly. He gently rubbed the ice cube on her stomach. She flinched at the chill of the ice against her hot flesh. Cameron took the glass from House's other hand as he continued to melt the ice on her stomach. It didn't take long for the ice to melt; House moved his lips to Cameron's stomach to catch the water dripping down. He moved his hands up and down Cameron's legs. She reached down and took his chin in her hand. House stood up and Cameron slowly leaned in to kiss him, he grabbed her quickly around the waist and neck and kissed her passionately. Cameron responded in kind and the two were soon locked together. The phone rang distracting them; they stopped for a second. "Should you answer that?" Cameron asked. House was busy kissing her neck.

"No" he replied in between.

"What if it's an emergency at the hospital?" she said

"It's probably just Wilson, the machine will get it" he said as he focused his attention to the other side of her neck. House's leg was starting to ache, as he tried to shift his weight Cameron noticed. She leant over and picked up his cane and handed it to him. "Bedroom; now" was all she said as she made dragged him down the hall by his belt. She slowed down.

"Right" House said grinning. Cameron had been to his apartment before but not to his bedroom and was a little unsure of where it actually was. By the time they reached the door House's belt was off and so was Cameron's. They stood at the side of the bed, House was insecure about his scar. Cameron saw him looking down at his leg. She takes his hand in hers and begins to rub his now aching leg. His head still down she takes her other hand and raises his chin. His piercing blue eyes meet her's and she slowly leans in and brushes his lips with hers. "I think I can help you take your mind off that" she whispers. The stubble on his jaw tickles her face and she giggles softly.

House replies "I know you can do anything you want. Just remember

This night your mine it's only you and I." He falls on to the bed taking Cameron with him.

In the other room they can faintly hear a message being left on the answering machine. "Hey House it's Wilson. Just calling to see what your up to tonight thought you might want to have a late drink with Cuddy and I see if we can work out who Cameron's mystery date was. Anyway will catch up with you tom

Cameron slowly opened her eyes and looked over at House sleeping contently next to her. She crept from under the covers and made her way to the bathroom. She checked her breath. "Eeww" she said softly making a face. She looked for a toothbrush and upon finding House's figured he wouldn't mind if she borrowed it. She returned to the bedroom and slipped back under the covers. She wrapped her arm around his waist and began tracing lines on his chest. He Hadn't bothered to put his shirt back on last night there was no point; Cameron kept taking if off. "Are you going to wake me like this every morning?" he asked slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait any longer" she replied blushing.

"You didn't answer my question though" he prompted.

"It will either be like that" Cameron said as she climbed on top of House with a leg on each side of him "Or like this" as she began to nibble on his ear and kiss his neck. House moaned with enjoyment and reached across Cameron to the bedside table. He grabbed his alarm clock and threw it across the room startling Cameron. "House!" she exclaimed "What are you doing?"

"Well if you're going to wake me like that I won't need it anymore." Cameron laughed "What makes you think I'll hang around?" she teased. House grabbed her and rolled on top of her taking back control. "I'll show you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

House awoke and reached out to Cameron. She wasn't there. He then turned and reached for his vicodin swallowing two. He stood up a little unsteady and grabbed his cane from the end of the bed and went off in search of Cameron. He went to the kitchen and stood in the doorway leaning against the wall. Cameron had her back to him. House thought about how good she looked in his boxers and his t-shirt – although the shirt was a little big it still looked incredible on her. Cameron dropped a spoon on the floor and bent down to pick it up. As she stood back up she flicked her hair back over her head. House's mind went to a vivid flashback from the previous night when she had done the exact same thing; only it was when she was on top of him. He slowly came back to reality as Cameron approached him. "How long have you been watching me?" she asked. House took her hand and pulled her close to him. "Not long enough" he said as he raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. She looked down. "Yeah right" she snickered "Are you sure they didn't mistake your vicodin for Viagra?"

"You weren't doing too much complaining last night as I recall. Maybe a little praying to the man upstairs you called out to him a couple of times" he said with a wink and a mischievous grin.

"House" she said as she playfully slapped his arm. She returned to the coffee she was making. House went to the living room and sat on the couch. As he passed his answering machine he pressed play. Cameron joined him on the couch and handed him a cup of coffee. The message played.

"Hey House it's Wilson. Just calling to see what your up to tonight thought you might want to have a late drink with Cuddy and I see if we can work out who Cameron's mystery date was. Anyway; will catch up with you tomorrow."

Cameron looked at House. "What?" he asked.

"You didn't tell Wilson about our date? I thought you told him everything?" she asked.

"Not everything" he said flicking the TV on. "But I will probably tell him about the endless hours of passion we enjoyed last night; and then again this morning. Hey the day isn't over yet" he said. Cameron was becoming used to these sorts of comments from him but she also quietly enjoyed them too.

"Maybe we could have dinner with Wilson & Cuddy tonight" Cameron suggested.

"I have other plans for you" he informed her as he placed his cup on the table. He laid down on the couch pulling Cameron towards him so she was laying in front of him.

"What exactly are your plans for me tonight Dr. House?" she asked teasingly.

"Well Dr. Cameron" he began stroking her hair "I'll tell you one thing. You won't need these" he said as he flicked the waist band on the boxers she was wearing. They laid there for a few more minutes in silence and drifted off to sleep.

There was a knocking on the door. House gently got up from behind Cameron who was still fast asleep on the couch. He opened the door slightly to see Wilson on the other side. "Hey" said House.

"Hey were you still asleep? It's 3.30pm in the afternoon" Wilson questioned.

"Late night Paula couldn't get enough of me" he replied still blocking the doorway of any view Wilson might try and get inside his apartment. This behavior was unusual for House. Normally they both had an open door policy at each others apartments, office etc.

"Is everything OK?" Wilson asked.

"Sure why wouldn't it be" he replied.

"I don't know you seem a little…." Wilson didn't finish the sentence.

"I'm fine" House said.

"Is your leg sore?" Wilson kept continuing his questions.

"My leg is always sore" House responded getting a little angry with his friend.

"OK, OK, easy tiger" Wilson had noticed the irritability in House's voice. "Come have dinner with Lisa and I tonight" Wilson said.

"Nickelodoen are having a marathon" House retorted.

"OK then well if you change your mind just give us a call." Wilson didn't want to push the issue further. He sensed something was bothering House but knew it was best not to say anything till he was ready to talk. Wilson turned and left House who quietly shut the door after him trying not to wake Cameron. He turned and saw she was still peacefully asleep on the couch. House went to the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as Cameron heard water running she shot up from the couch. She thought to herself. 'Why didn't he tell Wilson I was here? Why didn't he tell him about our date last night?' Cameron had heard the entire conversation the two friends had. Questions of doubt were beginning to spring in Cameron's mind. She didn't know what to do. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the end of the bed. House emerged from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cameron felt drops of water on her shoulder. Startled she turned. "You OK?" House asked.

"Yeah fine" she replied turning to face him. "You just scared me a little that's all"

"I'm sorry babe" he said as he bent over her to kiss her forehead.

"That's ok" she said hastily. Cameron didn't know why House had not told Wilson about them. She reached up and grabbed House around the neck pulling him to her. She kissed him passionately and then threw him on the bed. House was excited he loved this side of Cameron. She leaned on top of him and whispered into his ear mischievously "I'm going to have a shower" and left the room.

"Oh come on" House said "You've got to be kidding me." Cameron was already gone. House threw his head back on the bed, but suddenly shot back up at the sound of Cameron's voice.

"There is room for two" she hinted. House followed Cameron's lead and dropped his towel on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom.

Wilson had gone home to change and shower before his date with Cuddy. On the way back to her apartment he stopped to buy her some roses, and pick up a little something. He returned to her apartment around 5.30 and let himself in. Cuddy was in the bedroom getting dressed.

"Lisa I'm back" announced Wilson.

"I'm in the bedroom getting dressed" she replied.

"Need any help?" Wilson asked smugly as he took some wine glasses from the cabinet.

"I need to dress not undress" she replied.

Wilson began to walk to the bedroom. Wine and glasses in one hand; roses in the other. Cuddy turned and saw him standing in the doorway.

"I have beautiful roses for a beautiful woman" he said. Cuddy smiled and took the roses from him taking in the aroma.

"What's the wine for?" she asked

"So I can get you drunk and take advantage of you" Wilson said with a grin. Cuddy leaned into Wilson and kissed him.

"Let's put these in water and have some wine" she said. Wilson followed her to the kitchen and then out on to the balcony.

"Did you speak to House invite him to dinner?" Cuddy asked as she took the glass from Wilson.

"Yeah he made up some excuse about watching TV. I don't know though; something wasn't right" Wilson said puzzled.

"What do you mean was he happy?"

"No he wouldn't even let me in the door" Wilson replied.

"Is he in more pain than usual?"

"He said his leg was fine. I know this may sound a little stupid but do you think that maybe he's….. I don't know jealous of us?" Wilson asked. Cuddy never thought that House could be jealous. "Nope can't be."

"Why not? His only two real friends at the hospital or in his life for that matter are in a happy relationship. He likes it when I screw up when I'm miserable" Wilson said concerned about his friend. Cuddy noticed the concern in his voice. "Well I guess we'll just have to talk to him on Monday I guess" she said.

"Hey did you ring Cameron see who her mystery date was?" Wilson asked Cuddy changing the subject.

"I got her machine. Maybe that's why House is a little moody. He missed his chance with Cameron and he realizes it. I should have known he wouldn't bid in such a public setting. If he couldn't tell her how he felt in private there would be no way he'd do it in a room full of people" Cuddy said beginning to sound upset.

"Hey this is not your fault. This is just House being House. He'll be fine trust me" Wilson said reassuringly placing his arms around Cuddy stroking her hair. "By the way I almost forgot" he said reaching into his pocket "Close your eyes" Cuddy did as requested. Wilson took her hand and placed a key inside. "OK open" he said. Cuddy opened her eyes and looked at the key resting in the palm of her hand.

"I know you don't like waiting for me to let you in either" Wilson said. Cuddy draped her arms around Wilson and hugged him kissing him passionately.


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner

Ch.7 - Dinner

Cameron was in House's bedroom getting dressed when he snuck up behind her. "I don't know why your bothering to get dressed again, it's just more work for me to do later" he said as he softly kissed her neck. "What would you prefer I walk around naked all day?" Cameron asked.

"Well…" he replied as his hands feel down around her waist.

"Do you ever get tired?" she questioned

"Doesn't appear to happen with you around" he said. Cameron broke the hold he had on her, and went to the bathroom to finish doing her hair.

"You ok?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine" she said re-entering the bedroom. "I'm going to go home and change before dinner. Do you want to pick me up later or should I just meet you back here around 7pm?"

"Why don't you wait 10 minutes and I'll come with you now we can have dinner at your place" he responded.

"I have a couple of things to do" she lied. Cameron didn't know what to think about House not telling Wilson about them. She didn't think it was that big a deal, maybe subconsciously to her it was. "So I'll see you around 7pm" she said.

House grabbed her as she turned to leave. He looked into her eyes; with those piercing blue eyes looking back at her she almost caved right there and then. House was about to ask her again if everything was OK but decided not to push it. He didn't want to blow this relationship with Cameron but he didn't know he had done anything wrong. House leaned in to kiss her and Cameron returned his kiss with enthusiasm. With that she turned and left House's apartment.

Cameron arrived back at her apartment and threw herself down on the couch. She reached for the remote control to her stereo and turned it on. Cameron was still annoyed with House that he didn't tell Wilson about them. She wanted to shout it from the rooftop and he didn't want to tell anyone. She began to think that maybe she was nothing to him or at least she didn't mean as much to him as he did to her. Cameron got up and went to check her messages; a message from Cuddy played. "Hey Alison, it's Lisa just ringing to see who the mystery date was and how it all went. It's about 11am and if your not awake yet it must have been good. Call me when you wake up I have my cell if you can't get me at home I want all the details." Alison would have loved to call Cuddy back but wasn't sure she should considering House had not told Wilson. She went into the bedroom and got changed into some running shorts and decided to go for a run on her treadmill.

House was at his apartment playing his piano. Not really playing just hitting the keys. He missed her. He didn't know why she left so abruptly. She said nothing was wrong but he knew that was crap. He thought about getting on his bike and going to her apartment early but decided against it. She needed space and he was going to give it to her.

6:58pm and House knocked on Cameron's door. Cameron took a deep breath and went to answer the door. House was on the other side dressed in a black pin stripe suit with a sky blue neck tie. "Did you miss me?" he asked, hoping she said yes. Cameron kissed him placing her hand in his. "Does that answer your question?" she asked

"Not quite I think I need more convincing" he responded. Cameron took his hand and led him to the couch. She sat him down on the couch and sat on top of him. She kissed him again this time with more passion and intensity.

"OK I'm convinced" he said breathlessly. Cameron remained on his lap stroking his hair. House couldn't keep quiet any longer he had to know. Cameron had the exact same thought she had to know why he didn't tell Wilson about them. "Can I ask you something?" they both said in unison.

They laughed. "You first" House said.

Cameron took a deep breath. "When we were asleep on the couch today and you got up; you thought I was still asleep – I wasn't. I heard you talking to Wilson" she said with her head hanging down.

"Oh" House said.

"Why didn't you tell him about us?"

"That's why you left isn't it?" House questioned.

"I know it's ridiculous" she said as she began to climb off his lap. House stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, he placed his hand on Cameron's chin and lifted her head up. "It's not stupid. Although you may think my explanation is." Cameron looked at him as she rested her hands on his chest.

"The reason I didn't tell Wilson was because I wanted to keep you to myself for a little longer" House explained. Cameron smiled at him. House continued. "If Wilson knows, then Cuddy will. They gave me so much advice when I took you out for dinner last year I don't need that. I know what to do to make you happy, or at least I think I do. But if I don't I would like to find out for myself. Judging by the last 24hours though I seem to be pretty good at making you happy, and likewise you make me very happy."

"I can tell" Cameron replied. "I'm sorry I overreacted" she said as she leaned in to kiss him. He placed his hands around her neck and returned her kiss.

"Was that our first fight?" he asked.

"I don't know. It wasn't really a fight more of a discussion" Cameron said.

"Oh" House said disappointed.

"Why do you ask?" Cameron asked curious.

"Because make-up sex with you could be so hot" House replied seductively.

"What about the other times we've had sex that wasn't hot?" Cameron questioned as she reached down and grabbed little House in a not so pleasant way. House took a deep breath.

"No, no, it's fantastic really hot, smoldering"

"Let's see if there's a difference" Cameron said as she got up and lead House to the bedroom. House got up to follow Cameron to the bedroom. He stopped and told her to go on. "I just have to make a quick phone call reschedule our reservation" he lied.

Cameron and House emerged from her bedroom. "So, what was better?" Cameron asked "The make-up sex, or everything else." House stopped in the hall and thought about his answer. Cameron began to do up his tie that was hanging around his neck.

"I'm not really sure, I think we need to do more research on the subject" House answered as he half made his way back to the bedroom. Cameron had gold of his tie and pulled him back.

"Later. I'm hungry" she said.

"Me too; lucky I kept the reservation" House looked at his watch. "We better go don't want to be late." He grabbed Cameron's hand and led her to the door. They got into the car and made their way to the restaurant.

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were immediately taken to their table. Cameron was a little confused. There was only two of them but they place setting was for four. Before Cameron could ask what was going on a waiter approached to take an order for drinks. House turned to Cameron. "Scotch?" he asked. Cameron nodded. House turned to the waiter and ordered two scotches. "Could you leave the wine list please? The rest of our party will be here shortly" House requested.

"Of course Dr. House" replied the waiter as he turned to leave the table.

Cameron was stunned. Firstly because the waiter knew House and referred to him by name, not to mention that they had the best table in the restaurant, but that there we're others joining them also. House had moved his chair closer to Cameron so he could comfortably put his arm around her and hold her hand at the same time.

"Who else is coming to dinner?" she asked.

"My parents" House replied.

"What?!!" Cameron exclaimed. "You won't tell Wilson about us but you'll invite your parents to dinner" Cameron replied nervously. House noticed that Cameron was now very anxious and decided to let her in on his secret.

"Relax, it's not my parents" he said. Cameron breathed a huge sigh of relief and whacked him on the arm.

"Don't do that to me" Cameron said smiling and letting out a little laugh. "I couldn't resist" House responded rubbing his arm gently. "Maybe you could rub my arm kiss it better?" he asked.

"No way you deserved it" Cameron retorted. "Besides if I remember correctly if I rub anything on your body or kiss it for that matter little Greg tends to get excited. We don't want to frighten our company away."

"That's true;" House started. "Just looking at you wakes him up though."

"Poor little Greg must be tired" Cameron quipped back.

"He's tough he'll pull through" House replied. His gaze was looking over Cameron's shoulder as he saw the rest of their party arrive. "Our guests are here" he informed Cameron. Cameron turned to see who was approaching their table.

House stood as Wilson and Cuddy joined them at their table. Cuddy turned to Wilson. "You owe me $100" she said as she smirked at him.

"Dr. Cuddy you've been gambling on the relationships of your friends I'm shocked" House said mockingly. Cuddy took the seat next to Cameron and Wilson the seat next to House.

"This coming from the man who made a bet with me on how long Wilson's third marriage would last" Cuddy replied. Wilson looked at his friend angrily and then smiled. Cuddy and Wilson greeted Cameron and ordered some drinks.

"So House was the mystery bidder" Cuddy opened up the conversation.

"No, I drugged him and kidnapped Cameron, I think she's suffering from that Stockholm syndrome we're people fall for the abductors" House replied before Cameron could answer. Everyone laughed.

"How do you put up with him?" Cuddy asked.

"Well after working with him this long I think I've become immune to it" Cameron responded. "Besides I have ways of punishing him."

"She thinks it's punishment but really….." House didn't finish his sentence just winked at Wilson.

"So is Cameron the reason you wouldn't let me in your apartment earlier today?" Wilson asked.

"Well she was naked, only I get to see her like that" House replied. Cuddy and Cameron just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. The waiter returned with their drinks and grinned at House's comment. He turned and retreated when House noticed him grinning.

House's arm was still draped around Cameron's back. He was relaxed and comfortable amongst his friends. Cuddy had not seen him like this for years. He was laughing and enjoying the conversation. She could put up with his sarcastic remarks and was more willing to give them back when he was like this. She couldn't believe the effect Cameron had on him. House was happy.

After dinner, Cameron and Cuddy excused themselves and went to the ladies room. They were like two teenage girls in high school wanting to share their gossip. "So – where did he take you Friday?" Cuddy began. "Don't leave out a thing."

Cameron told Cuddy of the events leading up to their dinner that evening. Their ride on his bike, and their night together. Her disappointment at House not telling Wilson about them. The discussion or argument that hey had afterwards. Cuddy was amazed at the behavior of House she had forgotten about this side of him. All she could remember was the miserable, sarcastic bastard he had become. The ladies decided they should go rejoin the men at the table. As they returned they saw the men exchanging money.

"So are you done talking about us behind our backs?" House queried the two.

"For now" Cuddy responded. House reached down beside him and produced a rose and gave it to Cameron, placing his arm on her back.

"Thank you" Cameron whispered as she leaned in and gave House a kiss. "You could learn a trick or two from him" Cuddy said as she turned to Wilson.

"Who said he didn't learn that from me" Wilson replied as he leaned over and gave Cuddy an identical rose. She responded in kind and leaned in kissing Wilson and placing her hand on his thigh grabbing his leg tightly and moving upwards.

A man in a tuxedo approached their table. He was tall, muscular build with black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Dr. House I trust everything was satisfactory?" he asked.

"Sensational" he replied shaking the man's hand. "John I would like you to meet my friends. This is Dr. James Wilson and his girlfriend Dr. Lisa Cuddy." John greeted them and shook their hands.

"And who is this beautiful woman next to you?" asked John. Cameron blushed.

"This is my girlfriend Dr. Alison Cameron" House responded looking at Cameron. John took her hand and kissed it. Cameron was already in a state of shock. She hadn't thought of herself as House's girlfriend before.

"You are all welcome her anytime. I will keep this table for you always. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening" John said as he shook House's hand and let them continue their conversation.

"Thank you" House replied. The entire table had their eyes fixed on House. Even Wilson who had known House for years never knew of his friendship with John.

"What?" House said pretending nothing was wrong.

"How do you know him?" Cameron asked.

"A former patient" he responded. "I saved his life."

"I thought you didn't like to speak to patients?" Cuddy asked.

"Made an exception for him, the food here is incredible." House responded. They all laughed.

"There's a good bar down town where we can have a nightcap should we go?" Wilson asked.

"Absolutely" the girls responded in unison.

They all got up from the table and Cameron reached for House's hand as they walked to the door. They stopped at the desk to pay the bill.

"It's been taking care of" the waiter informed House and nodded in John's direction. House turned and waved to his friend. John waved back. The group went outside to wait for a taxi.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

They entered the club and made their way to a booth at the back. Cameron and Cuddy sat in the middle with the two guys on either side of them. House's arm was again draped around Cameron's back and her hand was playfully resting on House's leg. A waiter approached and took their order for some drinks. Cameron was tracing lines on the inside of House's leg gradually moving higher. "If you keep that up we could be going home sooner than you may have expected" House said grinning. "Just trying to get you in the mood for later" Cameron whispered in House's ear. "Besides I know you can't react the way I know you want to" Cameron said. House leaned in closer to Cameron and gently grabbed the back of her neck.

"Yeah I think that may lead to my arrest" he said grinning. "Keep in mind though that I never forget…. And…" Cameron had grabbed House's leg tightly.

"And what?" she asked.

"Two can play at this game" he responded as his hand moved down and found Cameron's thigh.

Cuddy and Wilson were oblivious to what was going on with House and Cameron as they were caught up in their own fun and games. The fun was broken when the waiter returned with their drinks.

"So how come you never told me about you and Dr. Funbags here?" House asked looking directly at Wilson. Cameron slapped House's arm.

"How come you never told me about you and Cameron?" Wilson replied. House looked at his watch.

"Cameron and I have been dating almost 30 hours now; you and Cuddy here significantly longer" he replied back. Cuddy and Cameron sat quietly watching the banter between the two friends. Finally Cuddy intervened.

"It was because of me. I wouldn't let him tell you" Cuddy informed House.

"So you listen to her over me – your best friend?" House asked.

"I should hope so" Cuddy replied. She leaned forward towards House grinning mischievously. "You see House I can do things to Wilson that make him a hundred times happier than you ever could, and I can punish him just as easily too." Cuddy leaned back in her seat and placed her hand on top of Wilson's hand. House was silent.

"She's got you by the bs already" House finally said.

"House don't be such a jerk" Cameron said squeezing House's thigh.

"Oww" House squealed in a mixture of pain and delight.

"She may as you so eloquently put it have me – but, I'm loving every minute of it" Wilson playfully snapped back at House. "Judging by your reaction just then I'd go so far as to say that Cameron has a pretty good grip on your assets too." All four of the friends laughed at Wilson's comment. House leaned forward and said to Wilson.

"Loving it!"

House and Cameron arrived back at House's apartment a little after 1am. House flopped down on the couch and Cameron sat down along side him. She grabbed House's leg and began to gently rub it. House laid his head back on the pillow. "Did you have a good time tonight?" he asked.

"I had a great time" Cameron replied. "What about you?" she asked in return.

"Anytime spent with you is great" he replied.

"You continue to amaze me Dr. House" said Cameron.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You didn't want to go out with Wilson & Cuddy tonight but you did it because I wanted to" she assumed.

"I thought you might like it, besides I know there'll be some rewards in it for me" he replied mischievously.

"Are you sure about that?" Cameron said as her hand moved from House's thigh to his waist. She began to undo his belt and removed it from the pants he was wearing. She gently placed the belt around House's neck and used it to pull him forward into her lips kissing him intensely. She gently placed his head back down on the pillow and removed the belt from around his neck.

"Well if I wasn't sure then I'm pretty sure now" he said as he reached for Cameron's hand; and pulled her down to lie on his chest. After a few minutes silence House asked Cameron. "What are you thinking?"

Cameron looked up at House and was caught in the gaze of his piercing blue eyes. She felt like she could get lost in the depths of his eyes for hours.

Cameron didn't answer. Instead she sat up on top of House and kissed him on the forehead. She got up and went to the bedroom. House didn't move from the couch although she could feel his eyes follow her as she left the room. House slowly got up and made his way to the bedroom. By the time he had reached the doorway he had already removed his shirt. He stood in the doorway and looked over at Cameron who was lying on the bed.

Cameron awoke sometime around 11am. Since House had thrown out his alarm clock the previous day she wasn't sure exactly what time it was. She got up out of bed and grabbed one of House's t-shirts from the chair that was in the corner of the room. She looked over her shoulder at House and saw him still exhausted and sound asleep. Cameron made her way into the kitchen and started to make coffee. While waiting for the coffee she thought she would have a look around House's apartment. Snoop if you want to call it that. Everyone does it.

It was a typical bachelor style place.Messy. Beautiful solid wood furniture filled the room he actually had good taste. A bookcase plastered with medical journals and books with writings of English authors. Two guitars adourned the walls above the bookcase one autographed by the members of The Who. She continued to canvas the room and made her way back to the focal point, the piano. She had heard him play on Friday night when he first bought her home, and couldn't wait to hear more. Her mind then drifted to what else happened at the piano that night and a smile crept across her face. Her slight smile then turned into a more devious one as she returned to the kitchen. She made a couple cups of coffee and returned to the bedroom. House was still fast asleep. She placed the coffee on the bedside table and gently crept back under the covers. Cameron began to trace lines around House's chest spending time on his more sensitive areas. When he still lie there asleep she began to kiss his chest slowly and seductively. "Good morning" House mumbled.

"Morning" Cameron replied.

"You weren't lying were you?" House asked.

"When?"

"When you said you would wake me like this every morning" House responded.

"Everybody lies" replied Cameron.

House reached down and took Cameron's head in his hands. He kissed her and pulled her up to lean on his chest. Cameron reached over to the bedside table and passed House his coffee. "Thank you" he said.

Cameron also grabbed her coffee and nestled back in between House's legs resting gently on his chest.

The following morning as usual House was in his office, Something wasn't right. House realized he was being watched. He turned to see who it was sitting patiently in the corner. "I know how sensitive your type can be to the light. Thought I'd make you feel more comfortable" he said.

"What no blood?" replied Cuddy indulging House.

"Fresh out, it seemed to run to other parts of my body that were in desperate need of it this weekend" he replied grinning. Cuddy shuddered in her seat trying to remove the image of little Greg from her mind. "So what brings you out of the cave this morning?" House asked.

"There is a small matter of $5,000 that you owe my hospital" Cuddy reminded him.

"Wilson will foot the bill he can afford it" he said jokingly.

"It's not as if you can't afford it either" she said.

"So who's idea was the fundraiser anyway?" House asked curious.

"Why are you so concerned do you want to join the committee?" Cuddy shot back. "I'm sure I could convince the board to let you join as long as you behaved."

"That's not what I said. I want to know if it was you or Wilson that came up with this idea, or did the two of you conspire together?" he asked.

"A nurse suggested the idea actually, I just asked for volunteers" Cuddy said lying to House. She looked over his shoulder to the window outside. He knew she was lying.

"Remind me to never take you to Vegas, you just can't lie" he said making his way to the chair behind his desk.

Cuddy sat in her chair her eyes fixed on House. He was still grinning he had been since dinner on Saturday night. She finally found the woman that made him happy. This made her smile. She was also a little sad too. He was never this happy when they were together.

"So you and Wilson" House began.

"Yes" she replied grateful for the distraction.

"He's been through a lot lately, he's sensitive and he won't admit it. He's still hurting from his divorce. To be on the receiving end of the hurt he had caused his previous wives I don't think he'd ever got it fully before. Now he does, and he's got it twice as bad. The guilt I mean. He's the male version of Cameron" Cuddy snickered. He was right too.

"I'm asking you to be careful with him. You wonder why we are such good friends? It helps if both parties are screwed up and we are just in different ways" House said now sitting directly opposite Cuddy. Cuddy couldn't help but smile. "Your trying to protect him?" she said.

"See now your going all soft on me. God does Cameron rub off on everyone around here?" he asked.

"She seems to have rubbed off; or rather up against you" Cuddy said.

House had no comment he just grinned. He handed Cuddy the cheque he had written for the hospital. Cuddy got up and began to make her way to the door. "By the way, get your a#s down to the clinic" she said as she reached for the door handle.

"Cuddy" House said as he got up and went to meet her at the door. She waited for him to get to the door.

"I would have paid $10,000" he said.

Cuddy opened the door and stepped into the hall. Before she began to walk away down the hall she turned to him and said "I know. Whatever it takes" she whispered to him.


	9. Chapter 9 Reread chapter 8

Ch.9

House went back to his desk and placed his feet on top of it. He took his ball off his desk and began to toss it in the air. Cameron entered the room and tossed him a file. "New case" she said.

"Well good morning to you to. I missed my wake up call this morning" House said as he made his way over to Cameron. He grabbed Cameron by the hand and pulled her towards him. He looked into her eyes and took in the sight before him. Cameron hesitated slightly and he noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What are we doing?"

"Well I thought that was pretty clear, I was trying to get my wake up call that I missed this morning" he said.

"I know that - but are we going to be open about this?" she questioned.

"Well I didn't think you were into that sort of exhibitionism but if you want to we can" House said slyly. Cameron giggled which lightened the mood. "I actually meant are we going to be telling everyone about us, about this relationship?"

"Well people will talk when I keep grabbing you and dragging you into the janitors closet" he said trying to lighten the serious topic with humor. "There's no reason we can't let people know about us, nothing is going to change here. I'm still your boss we're two professionals doing our jobs and that isn't going to change" House said as he grabbed her hand reassuringly.

"Sounds like you've thought about this?" she asked.

"It had crossed my mind" he said as he pulled her closer. "Now do I get my wake up call or not?" Cameron leaned in and kissed him gently. She moved around to be standing in front of him still kissing him. House's hands moved from her waist to her neck. He brushed her hair out of the way and grabbed her neck gently. Cameron broke away.

"We have a new patient" she said. House removed his hands and sighed.

"Grab the kids" he said and made his way to the conference room.

Foreman and Chase made there way into the conference room as House was listing the symptoms on the white board.

Mitchell - 5 Years Old

- Sore throat

- Nose bleeds

- Fatigue

- Nausea

- Night Terrors

"OK, go" House said.

The ducklings began firing off possible causes of the symptoms.

"OK, yes, yes, yes and no" House said.

"Chase,re-do the bloodwork, Foreman check his throat, Cameron get a history" House fired out his instructions.

Cameron and Foreman got up to leave and carry House's instructions. "Aren't we forgetting something?" Chase asked.

The ducklings paused. "Did I forget to say please?" House asked. Cameron laughed.

"Cameron's date, who was it with?" Chase asked

Cameron and House looked at each other. House reached into his jacket pocket and removed a pair of Cameron's underwear.

"You left these at my apartment last night" House said as he tossed them to Cameron.

"House" an embarrassed Cameron grabbed them and quickly put them in the pocket of her lab coat. He laughed and waved the kids off to do their tests.

Foreman and Chase left and Cameron turned to House. He walked up to her.

"You'll keep" she whispered to him.

"Looking forward to it" he replied.

Chase and Foreman walked down the hall and got into the elevator. Cameron caught up to them just as they were getting in.

The boys stood either side of Cameron. Foreman turned to Chase. "Well" he said and gesturing towards Chase. Chase reached into his wallet

and pulled out $200 and passed it to Foreman. Cameron shook her head at the juvenile actions of the two boys. "Unbelievable" she said.

She was prepared to let it go, after all as far as she was concerned she had the best prize.

After conducting the tests House ordered the ducklings waited in the lab for the results.

"Negative everything is normal" Chase said as he took the results from the printer. They returned to the conference room.

House met them in the hall. "Nothing" Chase said. They turned and re-entered the conference room.

House approached the whiteboard and wrote the latest symptom on the board.

- Low urine output.

"10ml in less than the last 12hours" House said.

"The kidneys are shutting down" Cameron said.

"Yep" House said. "I'll talk to Cuddy."

"I'll talk to the family" Chase said as he got up from the table. Foreman went with him.

"Foreman we need to monitor these night terrors, seeing as your the neurologist stay with him tonight and monitor him."

Foreman nodded.

House walked in to Cuddy's office she wasn't there. He figured the only other place she would be besides the clinic was Wilson's office.

He made his way to Wilson's office and went to enter - it was locked. House smiled to himself. "Wilson I need to speak to Cuddy, I'll give you till the count of 5 before I use the key I have to your office." House could hear movement in the office. "1...2...3...4" House was just about to say 5 when the door opened. Wilson was at the door his tie undone and hair out of place.

"Impecable timing as always House" he said.

"Sorry urgent hospital stuff" House replied. Wilson looked over his shoulder at Cuddy who was now sitting in the chair opposite Wilson's desk. Perfectly clothed not a hair out of place. He looked back at House and opened the door for his friend to enter.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't realize you were in the middle of a consult" House said mockingly.

"What do you need?" Cuddy asked.

"My patient needs a new kidney well not yet but in about 24 maybe 36 hours if we don't solve this case before then" House said giving the file to Cuddy and sitting in Wilson's chair behind his desk. Wilson sat down next to Cuddy and she passed him the file.

"You can't put the patient on the transplant list until the organ has failed or until you know whats causing the damage and wasting a perfectly good kidney that could have gone to someone else" Cuddy said.

"She's right" Wilson said. House knew they were both right.

"I know" House said.

"Then why was it so urgent you see Cuddy?" Wilson asked

"Well, I guess it wasn't that urgent after all" he said as a sly grin crept across his face and he got up to leave.

"House!!" Wilson said.

"Relax I'll lock the door as I leave you can go back to your consult."

It was around 8pm and Cameron peered into House's office to see him researching on the internet. She hadn't really noticed this side of him before the dedicated doctor just trying to help his patients. "Are you going to speak or just stand there stalking me all night?" House asked."You didn't think it was stalking last night, or the night before that either if I remember correctly" she replied."No those nights it was just creepy" he said as he pretended to shudder in his seat."You look busy" Cameron commented."Always looking for a distraction" House said. Cameron made her way over to House and sat on the edge of the desk."Have you eaten?" she asked concerned."Liquid diet" he said raising his half empty glass of Jack Daniels. Cameron took the glass from him and took a drink. House reached into the bottom draw of his filing cabinet and took out another glass making another drink for himself."Let's go" House said grabbing his bag from the floor. "We'll go past the sleep lab on the way out say goodnight to the kids.""I'll just grab my bag" Cameron said as she got up and brushed past House gently touching his lower back. Leaving her hand there just long enough to suggest maybe something more. He grabbed her as she tried to pass. "Can I help you?" she asked."Don't start what you can't finish" he said to her."I didn't start anything" she said playfully, knowing that she had intended this to happen."Your hand just somehow made its way to my a$# did it?""You need to refresh your anatomy Dr. House, I did not touch your a&" Cameron said laughing. "I think I may know a private tutor that could help you if your interested?""Keep talking" "I hear Chase got an excellent result on his anatomy test, maybe he could help you." Cameron could barely get the words out without laughing. Once she finished her remark she quickly ran from House."Oh that's mature run from the cripple" he yelled to her as he grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10

Cameron was waiting for House in the garage of the hospital. She was sitting on the boot of his car as he drew near her he threw his bag in the back and stood in front of Cameron. Without any warning he grabbed her neck and began to kiss her passionately. Cameron was shocked at first but then gave in to her desire and kissed him back, she began to rub her hands down his back. Her hands soon found their way underneath the waist of House's jeans. His hands too had made their way underneath her top and he could feel her warm skin on his cold hands. She shivered slightly "Your hands are cold" she said."I bet you if I keep them here long enough they'll get warm." Cameron laughed. House's hands we're moving up her back in between her shoulder blades. Cameron felt a release. "HOUSE!!" she shouted. Two nurses who were also leaving the hospital looked in their direction."What?" he asked acting like nothing was wrong."You unhooked my bra" she whispered."So?" "So... Get in the car so I can take you home" Cameron replied back.House hung his head like a defeated man. He stood in front of Cameron with his hands now on either side of her resting on the car, making it impossible for her to get off the car. "Don't you want to go home?" she asked."I wish we were there right now" he said."Well?" Cameron said confused."It's kind of hard to move when your this excited" House explained."Oh," Cameron understood. "You drive I'll help you with your not so little problem."House and Cameron got into the car and as the made it on to the freeway Cameron disappeared in House's lap.

House pulled up in front of his apartment and parked his car. He turned to Cameron. "I can't believe you just did that" he said with a grin."Well you couldn't concentrate with that problem could you?""I could barely concentrate with the solution either" he replied as he got out of the car and met Cameron on his door step. They walked inside and House reached into his pocket and took a couple Vicodin. Cameron grabbed the Chinese take out menu from the fridge and grabbed the phone to place an order for a delivery. "Dinner will be about 30 minutes" she told House."Excellent" he said. "Just enough time to..." House didn't finish his thought, he let his actions take over."If I know anything about you House it's that it takes more than 30 minutes" Cameron said as she pulled away from his embrace. House grinned knowingly as did Cameron. She gently took his hand and led him to the couch. "Take off your pants" Cameron told House."I thought you said we didn't have enough time?" House asked."Take off your pants" Cameron repeated. House did as he was instructed - who was he to say no, especially when a beautiful woman told him to take his pants off. "Lay down on the couch and close your eyes" she instructed him. House did as he was told."You know feel free to do this at work if you feel like it" he said as he laid his head on the couch. House laid there in silence for a few minutes. He was tempted to open his eyes and see what Cameron was doing but he was relaxed and comfortable besides his leg was throbbing. Cameron returned with two glasses of Jack Daniels and placed one on the table for herself. As House opened his eyes she passed him the other glass and sat on the arm of the couch facing him.She began to massage his thigh. House grimaced in a mixture of pain and relief. Cameron's touch was sensual, erotic and therapeutic all at the same time. Before they knew it the doorbell rang and their dinner had arrived. House's pain was gone. Cameron returned to the couch with their meal. As she sat on the couch House reached out and took her hand gently kissing it he said "Thank you." Cameron smiled at him, knowing he was grateful, happy and pain free if only momentarily.

After they had finished their meal House volunteered to do the washing up. "There isn't any to do" Cameron said."Sure there is" House said as he packed up the containers the Chinese had come in and took them to the kitchen. Cameron followed him curiously. House threw the rubbish in the bin. "There all done" he said. "Typical" Cameron said. They returned back to the couch with two fresh drinks and turned the TV on to the Conan O'Brien show. Cameron snuggled into House resting her head on his lap. House brushed away the hair from Cameron's eyes as she lay looking up at him. "You know he's not bad" Cameron said."Who Conan?" House asked."No Wilson. Of course Conan you idiot" Cameron laughed."Well lets not take anything away from Wilson" House said sarcastically. "Have you ever pictured another man while you've been with another?" House questioned. He saw Cameron's hesitance at answering the question and nudged her. "Come on spill who was it?" "OK but you can't tell him" Cameron said."Scout's honor" House replied."When I was high on Meth and I was with Chase I was picturing someone else" she said. There was a brief pause."Who did you picture?" he asked."You" she said softly. There was more silence. Cameron was scared she had somehow upset him. "Well who else would it be, I'm every woman's fantasy" he said."When I had that blood splash on me and had to have that test I was so angry, so insecure I was feeling all these different emotions all at once. All I wanted was you to hold me, so I did the next best thing and let the Meth take control make me think it was you. I almost screamed your name at one point." House took Cameron's hand. "I promise you, that you'll never want me like that again. If you need me I'm right here I'm not going anywhere." With that comment Cameron rose up and kissed House. They remained on the couch for a few minutes as the temperature between them began to rise they went to the bedroom and let their emotions take over.

It was around midnight when House awoke in pain. His leg felt like it was about to explode. He took a couple of Vicodin and looked over at the picture of beauty gazing at him. "Are you OK?" she asked."Yes mother I'm fine" he said."If you behave like that with your mother than you need some serious therapy, and you need to move to Tasmania" Cameron laughed. "Is that an invitation to start round two?" House probed."I think it would actually be round three are you forgetting the car? You don't need much encouragement do you?" Cameron asked."There are seven stages of sex" House began."Oh really" Cameron said sarcastically."The first stage is Smurf sex: This kind of sex happens when you first meet someone and you both have sex till your blue in the face." House puts his arm around Cameron and holds her closely as she rests on his chest."Stage two is Kitchen sex. This is when you have been with your partner for a short time and are so horny you'll have sex anywhere even the kitchen. Stage three is called Bedroom sex this is when you have been with your partner for a long time and it is all routine and you usually have sex only in your bedroom." "You are so knowledgeable on the subject of sex." Cameron said laughing."I'm not finished. Stage four is called hallway sex this is when you have been with your partner for too long when you pass each other in the hallway and say "screw you." Stage five is courtroom sex. This is when you cannot stand your wife any more. She takes you to court and screws you in front of everyone. Stage six is called Catholic sex which means you get nun in the morning, nun in the afternoon, and nun at night. And finally stage seven social security sex - you get a little every month but not enough to live on.""So what stage do you think we are at?" Cameron asks House."At the moment definitely smurf and a little of kitchen on Sunday" he replied as he remembered fondly the events of the past weekend."I think there may be some more smurf sex tonight if your up for it" Cameron said as she downwards. "And judging by that I'd say you are." "Ready, willing and able" replied House as he took Cameron under the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

It was around 9am when House entered the conference room. Chase was going over the results of the tests ran on their patient. "What do the tests show? House asked as he grabbed them from Chase."The night terrors that Mitchell is suffering are not caused by any tumor, infection or virus. There just plain old night terrors most likely psychological" Chase replied. Foreman entered the room with Cameron following close behind."Mitchell has a new symptom" Foreman said."A rash" House said."How did you know?" Foreman asked."A magician doesn't reveal his secrets. Draw some more blood run a test for Scarlet fever" House instructed."There hasn't been a case of Scarlet fever in America in the last 15 years maybe longer" Cameron said."The symptoms fit, run the test and then put him on antibiotics"The three of them left to run the tests. House went into his office and threw his bag on the couch. He went out the door and stood on the balcony. He jumped the barrier that separated his office and Wilson's and entered the back door to Wilson's office."Please do come in" Wilson said. House didn't hear him he just sat down in front of the desk where Wilson sat. "How's your patient?" Wilson asked."He has Scarlet fever, the kids are running the tests now to confirm" House responded."Wow, thats unusual" Wilson said "Then again unusual suits you. That's not why your here though.""Can't a friend just come by and say hi""You come by when you want to harass me about something or have a problem. Seeing as I haven't seen much of you lately you have nothing to harass me about so whats the problem?" Wilson asked."Ohh do you miss me?" House asked sarcastically. Wilson sat there in silence he knew not to push it House would talk when he was ready."Cameron didn't stay last night, she snuck out about 6am this morning" House told his friend."Maybe she had to get to work early, I hear her boss can be a real jerk." House just smirked at Wilson."She's done it the last two nights" House said.House just sat there the silence broken by his tapping of his cane on the floor. He got up and made his way to the door. He turned back to Wilson."Lunch?" House asked"I have a patient at 12pm come by about 1pm" Wilson said. House nodded and left.

Foreman and Chase entered House's office. "You were right, he tested positive for Scarlet fever" Foreman said as he handed House the test results."Where's Cameron?" House asked."Starting the antibiotics" Chase replied."Tell her I want to see her when she's finished" House told Chase.Chase and Foreman left the office and went to find Cameron.Ch.36

Chase entered Mitchell's room where Cameron had just started his antibiotics. She was talking to the family and telling them their son would be fine. Cameron looked up and saw Chase in the doorway. She went over to where he stood. "House wants to see you" he said."What about?" she asked."Didn't say just asked for you" he replied. "Can you take over here?" Cameron asked."Sure" Chase said."You need to give them some information on the night terrors he'll need a referral""No problem." Cameron left to go see House.

"You wanted to see me" Cameron said as she entered House's office."How's the kid?" House asked."Should be fine, parents are relieved. Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Cameron said."Why did you leave so early this morning?" House asked."I had to change before work. Why whats the big deal?" Cameron wanted to know."You left early Sunday morning too. Didn't work then?""Are you trying to accuse me of something" Cameron said getting defensive."No I'm just used to the women I sleep with spending the night" House replied, now getting slightly agitated."Did your hookers charge extra for that?" she fired back at him."Hooker, not hookers" House responded."Look just come out and say whatever it is thats bothering you" Cameron said raising her voice.House stood there in silence. Trying to find the words that he knew he wanted to say but knew he was out of practice at saying. "This is ridiculous" Cameron said as she turned and stormed out of his office.

House was staring out the window, when Wilson entered his office."Hey" said Wilson. House turned and saw his friend take a seat on his couch. "Did you talk to Cameron?" he asked."About what?" he asked back."About what is obviously bothering you" Wilson replied."Nothings bothering me" House said."Yeah right, you forgot about lunch which I am paying for the only time you forget about a free meal is when you have a problem with women.""Let's go" House said as he got up and headed to the cafeteria. As the two friends sat at their table House's mind was obviously else where. "OK if you won't tell me I'm going to try and guess" Wilson said. House looked at him and glared."Jealousy, greed, lust, envy, sloth," Wilson said."Are you going to name all seven deadly sins?" House asked."Depends are you going to tell me?""I'm out of practice at this whole thing" House said."What sex? I can prescribe you some little blue pills if you like" Wilson said smirking."I have no problem in that area thank you. If you don't believe me ask the neighbours" House responded. "Then what?" Wilson said."Relationships" House said. "I tried to talk to her this morning we just ended up having a fight, I haven't spoken to her since.""Tell her" Wilson said."I tried we fought. I don't want to stuff this up we haven't even been seeing each other a week and already we're fighting.""Cuddy and I fight" Wilson said trying to reassure his friend."After 4 days together? It should be all about the sex and the discovery. All Cameron and I seem to do is have sex and fight. There's been no discovery. I want to know what she looks like first thing in the morning. I want to feel her next to me first thing in the morning. I want to notice all these things with her that I never bothered to take notice of when I was with Stacey" House told Wilson."Tell her exactly what you just told me" Wilson said. "As hard as it's going to be for you Greg House to communicate your feelings for the sake of your future relationship with Cameron you have to." House knew Wilson was right. He had to go find Cameron.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

House headed back to his office and found Chase and Foreman in the conference room. Foreman looked up from his notes. "Mitchell's reacting nicely to the antibiotics we put him on his fevers down and urine output is increasing" Foreman informed House."Who's Mitchell?" House asked."Our patient... the one with scarlet fever" Foreman said."Yeah, yeah where's Cameron?" House asked."Haven't seen her since she spoke to you earlier" Chase said.House turned and left the room he didn't see Chase follow him. Chase caught up to him as House was entering the elevator. House looked at him. "Can I help you?" he asked."You've upset her haven't you?" Chase questioned House."You think if I've upset her she'll come running to you?" House fired back."I don't know what she exactly it is she sees in you but I know she does see something. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you" Chase said."What Boomerangs at 20 paces" he snarked.House walked out of the elevator. He wasn't worried about Chase right now he just wanted to find Cameron.

Cameron had managed to avoid House for the rest of the day. She had taken refuge in the clinic. She knew he wouldn't come looking for her there. Cuddy was already looking for him to do his hours this week and he knew she would be looking for him. She was sitting on the couch enjoying a drink and about to flick on the TV when there was a knock at the door. She knew it was him. She took a deep breath and got up and answered the door."Hey Cameron""Wilson. What are you doing here?" Cameron asked puzzled."Looking for House, he left the hospital and he's not at home I figured he'd be here with you" he replied."I haven't seen him since this morning, we had a little argument, but I assume he told you about it" Cameron said as she held the door open for Wilson to come in. Wilson entered."He did mention something yeah" Wilson said. "So if he's not here with you then where is he?""I don't know, you know him better than I do" Cameron said sitting down on the couch. Wilson joined her and sat alongside her."Can I give you some advice on how to try and deal with this relationship?" Wilson asked."After this morning I'm not sure there is going to be much more of a relationship" Cameron said sounding disappointed. Wilson noticed the disappointment in her voice."Two words - resist it. Resist the temptation to give up on him, resist the urge to smack him into the middle of next week when he's an inconsiderate jerk, resist the temptation to give up on your relationship. Underneath it all he is a good guy. He wants to love someone and that someone is you. Not many people can put up with him and put him in his place but you can. Just give him a chance."With that Wilson put a reassuring arm around Cameron's shoulder and pulled her towards him. After a few seconds he released his grip and got up and went to the door. He opened the door and then stopped to face Cameron. "He normally drinks at a bar called 'The Attic' it's on Main street."

House was sitting at the end of the bar twirling a glass of Jack in his hand. He didn't hear the soft foot steps of Cameron behind him. She sat down next to him. He looked at her relieved she had found him, but he didn't want her to know it. The barman approached and Cameron ordered another drink for House and one for herself. "Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" he asked."It has been known to work" Cameron said grinning at him."I guess we aren't going to well at this are we?" he asked Cameron. She sat in silence and took a drink from her glass."Do you want this to continue, us I mean?" Cameron asked but she wasn't sure she wanted the answer."Let's go back to my place" House replied.

The ride home was encased in silence. They made their way inside and sat on the couch. Cameron was nervous, actually so was House. He popped a couple of Vicodin as he relaxed back into the couch. "You haven't answered my question yet" she began. "What?" he replied softly."At the bar I asked you if you wanted us to continue, you haven't given me an answer yet" she replied looking down at the floor. "Yes" House said without hesitation. Cameron looked up at him. "I don't quite know how to say how I feel. I miss you when you leave in the mornings. I want to wake up next to you, I want to know what you look like first thing in the morning I want to know if your cranky when you wake up" Cameron laughed. "I want to know you.""I'm scared," Cameron said."Me too. Why can't we be scared together?" House asked."I'd like that" Cameron said."If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" House asked. Cameron bought her feet up onto the couch and snuggled into his chest. House raised his feet onto the coffee table and placed his arm around her.

"I know you just wanted to lay here but..." Cameron didn't finish her sentence she sat up and looked at House. House cupped Cameron's face in his hand and gently pulled her into his kiss. The fury and frustration that they had been feeling erupted into a searing passion."Was that our first fight?" House asked breaking the embrace. Cameron was now sitting on his lap tickling his jaw with her fingertips."I think so" Cameron said "Why?""Make-up sex I want to see how blue in the face you can go.""I don't recall there being a cripple smurf but I'm sure we can make an exception" Cameron said as she got off House's lap and led him to the bedroom.

Cameron awoke to find House's arm draped across her. It was about 7am and Cameron was content in his arms, in his bed, in him. "Good morning" House said. "Good morning" Cameron replied. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the lips. "You know I have it on good authority that your boss wouldn't mind if you called in sick today" House said."Really" replied Cameron."Yeah I think he would be quite understanding.""I told Cuddy I would help her in the clinic this morning" Cameron said."Do you have to? When did you agree to this" House asked."Yesterday when I was angry with you and I was looking for places I could go to avoid you" she replied. "I knew you wouldn't go to the clinic looking for me""For you I think I would go to the clinic""I'm free for lunch though maybe we could have lunch together?" Cameron said."A little afternoon delight, how can I resist" House replied. Cameron went to crawl out of bed when she felt a hand reach out and grab her. "Just where do you think your going?" he asked."I start in the clinic at 8am" Cameron informed him."The clinic ruins my days at the hospital and now ruins my personal life too it's a plague that must be contained.""I'll make it up to you" Cameron said as she leaned over and rubbed her hands on his chest."If you start it you better be prepared to finish it" House said. Cameron was soon consumed in a world of passion with House. She had forgotten about the clinic, about work, and was concerned only with House.

It was 9.30am when Cameron and House both walked into PPTH. Cuddy was at the clinic admissions desk. Cameron and House walked in hand in hand. "Well it looks like you two patched things up" Cuddy said grinning."I'm sorry we're late" Cameron said."She is I'm not" House said."Forget about it if you could help me for a couple hours that would be great" Cuddy said."No problem" Cameron said taking a file from Cuddy."You try and stay out of trouble" Cuddy said looking towards House.

Cameron went to meet House in the cafeteria for lunch. They were soon joined by Wilson and Cuddy. After lunch House returned to his office. He stood in the doorway puzzled at the sight before him. All over his desk and the shelves that lined his office were tiny blue smurfs.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13

The next couple of months of House and Cameron's relationship seemed to pass really quickly. They had been spending time between each others apartments and have settled into a comfortable relationship. It was late Friday afternoon and Cameron had gone in search of Cuddy. She found her buried in paperwork on her desk. "Wow you look really busy" Cameron said."The pile has gone down, believe me" Cuddy said sighing."Feel like taking a break?" Cameron asked."You don't need to ask twice" Cuddy said as she got up from behind her desk and went and sat on the couch. She slumped into the couch as Cameron sat down in the chair along side her. "So how's things with House?" Cuddy asked."Really good. Why haven't we had dinner together lately?" Cameron asked in return."That's a good question. The amount of time our boyfriends spend together and we hardly spend any time together or even all four of us going out" Cuddy responded."Well do you and Wilson have plans Saturday night?" Cameron asked. "No, the boys are watching the game Friday night why don't we go catch a movie and all of us can go out Saturday" Cuddy suggested."Sounds great" Cameron said.

Cameron was sitting on the couch listening to House play the piano. She loved listening to him play and he loved playing for her. She was reading her mail when she came across a letter from her landlord. She was absorbed in the letter and didn't realize that House had stopped playing. "What's in the letter?" House asked. Cameron hesitated and took a moment to answer. The letter was a notice of her lease renewal. She had to renew it before the end of the month or she would lose her apartment. Cameron felt like she hardly lived there anymore, she preferred House's apartment. It was closer to the hospital and also to Wilson's apartment which House liked. House was becoming impatient, he wanted to know what was in the letter, so he got up from the piano stool and took it from her hands."Hey give me that" Cameron said. House fended her off with his cane. They fell onto the couch and Cameron landed next to House she continued to fight with House for the letter. Cameron decided to play dirty and kissed House on the neck and tried to take his attention off the latter in his hand. House finished reading the letter. "It's really no problem" Cameron said."Why don't you move in here with me?" House offered. "Then I could have you whenever I wanted you.""Don't you have me whenever you want me already?" Cameron asked smirking at House."I'll hold you to that statement" House said. "So what do you think want to move in?"

"It's not a difficult question you know?" House said to Cameron. Her silence on the matter of her moving in had taken him a little off guard. "Are you sure you can handle this?" she asked."Handle what living with a woman? Your forgetting I did once live with Wilson" he replied. Cameron laughed."There are a few rules I must let you know about first" House said with a grin."Oh really" Cameron said smirking. She sat on the coffee table opposite House. Sitting in between his legs she had both hands on his lower legs gently caressing them."Firstly, the toilet seat stays up, second clothing is not to be worn." House's attention was lost as Cameron who was sitting before him started to unbotton her shirt. House's gaze was on the sight of Cameron disrobing before his eyes. "Third rule..." he began as his breathing became heavier and had to clear his throat. Cameron was now standing; she stood before him naked he could see her he could taste her and she came to him light as the breeze. She sat on his lap careful not to sit on his right leg too much. She threw her legs on top of him so she was sitting sideways. He placed his hand on her leg and began to move his hand from her calf to her thigh. Cameron extended her hand to his jaw and brushed her hand through his hair."You were saying?" she said. House cleared his throat."I think I can live with that for now" he responded. Cameron stood up and extended her hand to House. He took her hand and she led him to the bedroom. She sat on the end of the bed and as House went to sit along side her she held out her hand and stopped him. "Strip" she said. House threw his cane on the bed and began to remove his shirt. Cameron sat on the bed with her legs crossed and took in the view. He threw his shirt to Cameron hitting her in the face. She threw it onto the floor and stared at his chest. House had obviously spent time at the gym his biceps were toned and abs were tight. House took off his belt and pants. He hadn't stripped for anyone since his infarction because of his scar. It didn't bother Cameron and it didn't bother him it was one of those things he loved about her - she took people on face value not on looks why else would she be with him. "Crap" House thought. "I just said I loved something about her. Does that mean I love her? Do I tell her I mean I can't stand to be without her is that an love or addiction? Vicodin is an addiction, Cameron is an addiction to but Cameron is also love. House snapped out of his thought and Cameron began to remove his boxers. "Hey you can look but you can't touch" House said jokingly. As her removed his boxers he leaned over her as she crawled back onto the bed. There he lay above her supporting himself with his arms either side of her he looked into her eyes and was consumed by her passionate kiss.

It was around 8am when Cameron arrived at PPTH. Unlike House she still liked to arrive to work on time. She approached Cuddy's office and knocked on the door. Since House and herself had started dating the two had become good friends. "Come in" Cuddy said from behind her desk."Hey how's it going?" Cameron asked."Good, how are you?" Cuddy replied."Pretty good" she stated."House tells me he and Wilson are watching the game Saturday night" Cameron said."Apparently. Sometimes I feel as though those two should be dating" Cuddy said laughing."Tell me about it" Cameron said. "Anyway while the boys are watching the game I figured we should go out and have dinner somewhere what do you think?" Cameron asked."I think that sounds like a great idea, I haven't been out in ages. Apart from Wilson of course" Cuddy said."Great, so come by House's apartment tomorrow whenever your ready and we'll go from there" Cameron suggested."Won't you be at your place?" Cuddy asked."Well as of tomorrow it will be my place House asked me to move in with him last night" Cameron told Cuddy. "That's fantastic" Cuddy said as she almost spit out her coffee. "I am so happy for the two of you. I can't believe someone has tamed Gregory House.""Well I haven't tamed him yet" Cameron said. "There are some parts of him I don't want to tame either" Cameron said with a grin."So we have something to celebrate tomorrow night then" Cuddy said."Yeah I guess we do.""Has House told Wilson yet?" Cuddy asked"I'm not sure, why?""Because this would be the first time in our relationship where I have gossip about House his best friend that he doesn't know yet" Cuddy replied."Well House was still in bed when I left him so I think your safe for another hour or so yet. Unless of course he rang him.""I'm going to his office right now" Cuddy said as she got up from her behind her desk. Cameron laughed and followed Cuddy out of her office.

Cuddy knocked on the door of Wilson's office and entered she knew he didn't have his first patient till 9.30am and that he'd come in early to catch up on some reading and paperwork."Hello gorgeous, couldn't stay away huh?" Wilson asked as he stood to greet his wife."You owe me $200" Cuddy said."For what?" he asked. Cuddy stood there grinning at him. "He did not!" Wilson said with a shocked look on his face. "Oh yes he did, pay up buddy" Cuddy said extending her hand palm facing upward."I'm going to find this out for myself" Wilson said walking past his girlfriend. He walked into House's office to find House just arriving and throwing his bag on his desk. "Anything you would care to share with me?" Wilson asked House impatiently."Please honey if we're going to fight can we not do it in front of the kids" House said looking at Foreman, Chase & Cameron who were now in the room."I thought we were friends, yet my girlfriend finds out before me?" Wilson yells at House."Find out what?" House said teasing him. Cameron couldn't stand to see Wilson like this any longer. "That we're living together" she said in frustration."Oh that" House said. "Made sense this way she won't charge me extra to stay the night" he said winking at Cameron. Cameron rolled her eyes."With comments like that you won't be getting anything no matter how much you pay me for it." Suddenly House was concerned he went over to Cameron and grabbed her round the waist to reassure her he was joking. "So you are living together?" Wilson asked."Yes" replied House. Wilson smiled. He was happy for his friend. "Don't you have people to cure or something?" House asked mockingly. Everyone left except Cameron. "You told Cuddy?" House asked."Yeah we are friends" she said."I wish I could have seen her reaction" he replied."By the way Cuddy and I are going out tomorrow night while you and Wilson watch the game at your place" she said."Don't you mean at our place?" he asked."Sorry our place" Cameron said still coming to terms with the whole situation. She walked over and met House in front of his desk. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed him. "Lunch?" she asked."As long as your on the menu" he replied."I think that can be arranged" she said as she turned to enter the conference room. House reached out and slapped her playfully on the bottom. "Ow," she said grinning at him over her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14

It was around 5.30pm when Wilson and Cuddy arrived at House's apartment. They got out of the car and made their way to the front steps of the building. Wilson was holding Cuddy's hand and stopped her on top of the steps. "What's wrong?" Cuddy asked. Wilson was looking her up and down."Nothing just admiring the view" he replied. He stepped up onto the bottom step and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into him. "I am so lucky to have you" he said as he kissed her again."Aren't you forgetting something?" Cuddy asked."Your not going to let this go are you?" Cuddy shook her head. Wilson reached into his pocket and took out his wallet giving her the $200 he owed her from their bet."Thankyou" she said turning and entering the building. Wilson followed her with one hand still on her waist. Cuddy knocked on the door and Cameron answered letting them in."Hey guys" she said."Hey Cameron" Wilson replied. House entered the living room and greeted his friends. Cameron entered the kitchen and returned with a beer for Cuddy and Wilson. "I just have to finish getting ready" Cameron said. "I'll be five minutes." After chatting with his guests for a few minutes House went to check on Cameron. He entered their bedroom to find Cameron putting her shirt on. "I knew I should have come in sooner" House said disappointed. "You can always help me take it off later" she offered. House approached her and looked at his watch."Well it's later now" he said reaching around her waist trying to remove her shirt."House, stop it Lisa and Wilson are in the next room" she said trying to resist."Technically they are two rooms away and if I know Wilson and I do he would be doing the exact same thing if he was in my place." House leaned in and grabbed Cameron kissing her passionately. Cameron gave in and threw House on the bed. "I knew you couldn't resist me" House said in anticipation. Cameron raised herself on top of House and kissed him on the neck she ripped open his shirt tearing buttons from it in the process. She started to kiss his chest and whispered in his ear. "I'm going out. Try and contain yourself till I come home" she snickered to her very excited boyfriend and left the room.She returned to the lounge room where Wilson was making out with Lisa. "Oh my God you two know each other to well" Cameron said thinking back to House's comment about Wilson. "Are you ready Lisa?" Cameron asked."Yep let's go" Cuddy replied.As they opened the door Cameron turned and said to Wilson. "Give him a few minutes to have a cold shower he got a little excited.""Oh that's cruel, you two are made for each other" Wilson replied."Bye" the girls said as they shut the door.

Cuddy and Cameron arrived at Xanabar and took a seat at the bar. They ordered a couple of drinks and started chatting. "So what exactly did you do to House before we left, I might be able to use it on Wilson" Cuddy said laughing."Actually he started it, I just wouldn't let him finish it" she replied laughing."You realize he'll make you pay for it later" Cuddy warned."I know" Cameron said grinning."So how do you do it anyway? I mean put up with him?" Cuddy asked."He's not that bad. He does what he does because he knows what's in the patients best interests. When we're at home he takes care of me. We talk a lot about everything we just share things with each other. Just like you and Jimmy. Although he won't admit it he's happy that you and Jimmy are together. Wilson thinks that House is only happy when he's miserable, but thats not true. He hates it when Wilson is miserable, and what he hates more is that Jimmy and his relationships are a puzzle he can't solve" Cameron said."I'm glad Jimmy's had him to turn to when he's needed someone" Cuddy said. "Let's get another drink."

House emerged from the bedroom after a few minutes. Wilson began to laugh. "Oh shut up" said House."I can see who wears the pants in this relationship" Wilson said mockingly."It ain't over yet, this is war.""What do you plan on doing? I know you can't refrain from sex for extended periods, remember we have lived together" Wilson said."I have my ways" he said."So did Cameron tell you where they were going tonight anyway?" asked Wilson."Dinner at some restaurant, I wasn't really listening Spongebob was on.""Things must be going pretty well with you and Cameron if you asked her to move in with you?" Wilson asked."Means I get twice as much sex this way""Oh yeah you sure proved that tonight didn't you?" Wilson said laughing and throwing House another beer. "Wait till she comes home" he shot back.

Meanwhile at Xanabar, Cuddy and Cameron were currently engaged in a drinking contest with a group of fraternity pledges from Princeton University. Cameron slammed her shot glass down on the table. "Oh yeah you go girl!!" shouted Cuddy."I like so totally nailed that" Cameron replied in her best valley voice."Like totally" replied Cuddy."Who's next?" Cameron asked. An athletic male approached the table he had dark shoulder length hair with deep dark eyes. His top revealed his incredible biceps and chiseled pecs."I'll take you on" he said extending his hand. "My name's Dean.""Allison" she said taking his hand and shaking it. The barman placed two more shots on the table and two glasses filled with red bull."Oh my God, I wouldn't blame you if you choked on this drink" Cuddy whispered to Cameron. "He looks gorgeous.""I haven't lost yet and I don't plan on starting now" she replied. "Although at least we'll have some nice scenery to look at this time.""Ready?" asked Dean."Totally" replied Cameron. They both raised their shot glasses above the other glasses."1,2,3" they both said. On the third count they both dropped their shot glasses into the other glass and began sculling. Cameron again slammed her glass down on the table first followed closely by Dean. She turned and high fived Cuddy. Dean offered his hand to congratulate Cameron. "Don't suppose I could get your phone number as a runner up prize?" he asked."I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much" Cameron said."Too bad, here's my number anyway" he said handing Cameron a napkin with a number written on it. "In case you ever break up with him."Cameron and Cuddy turned and staggered towards the door.

It was around 1am when Wilson and House were awoken by a loud singing in the hallway, and the sounds of laughter. House grabbed his cane and got up to investigate the noise followed by Wilson. As they opened the door and peered out they saw Cameron and Cuddy walking or staggering rather arm in arm bellowing out "Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine, I never really understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine" they both sung."Hey it's Jeremiah" Cameron said throwing her arms around House."Have a little drink tonight did we?" Wilson asked


	15. Chapter 15

Ch.15

The four friends walked into the apartment, Cuddy and Cameron continued singing. House sat the Cameron down on the couch and then disappeared into his bedroom. "Where do you think you're going?" Wilson asked. House didn't answer he just continued into the bedroom. He returned a few seconds later and placed the camcorder on top of his piano and pressed record. "If Cameron finds out about this she'll kill you, and so will Cuddy. Then she'll kill me for not stopping you" Wilson said."Do you realize how much clinic duty I'm going to get out of because of this" House said grinning. House went and sat on the coffee table in front of Cameron. Cameron placed her hands on House's legs and started to undo his belt. "Whoa there tiger slow down we have company" House said."You wanted to earlier" Cameron said placing a lingering kiss on House's lips."That was when there was a wall in between us" House said licking his lips. "Taste's like Jagermiester to me." Cameron who had now lost interest in House grabbed Cuddy by the hand and went over to the stereo. "Like um, what do you want to listen to?" Cameron asked Cuddy. The boys sat back and watched the two girls and couldn't help but laugh. "ABBA do you have ABBA? They rock.""Greg House does not own ABBA" House said from across the room."Oh I know wait here" Cameron said jumping up and falling into the piano stool. She and Cuddy both laughed hysterically. "OK that's enough" House said taking Cameron by the hand. "Come with me." He led Cameron to the bedroom and returned with a blanket and pillows for Wilson and Cuddy. "Might be easier if you stay on the couch with her tonight.""Thanks, your probably right" Wilson said."Keep the screams to a minimum" House said as he turned to return to Cameron.

Cameron was sprawled on House's bed her arms flung above her head. Her hair was falling across her face. As drunk as she was right now; he had never seen her look more beautiful. He limped over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Cameron climbed up and sat behind House, she ran her hands over his shoulders and down on to his chest. "Oh God" he thought. She ripped his shirt off, but felt him resisting. She continued to run her hands across his chest and softly whispered into his ear "Do you want me?" she asked. House cleared "Like you wouldn't believe" he said. House was resisting. Cameron was drunk he didn't want to take advantage of her. He was conflicted, it wasn't as if they didn't sleep together anyway he thought. Cameron pulled House onto the bed and he laid there his head on the pillows. "If you want me you should take me" Cameron said as she kissed him. She moved her slow passionate kisses down his neck to his chest. House moaned in delight. He pulled her shirt off as Cameron sat before him he sat up meeting her and pulling her into his embrace. Cameron quickly removed House's belt and jeans as he removed the rest of her clothes. House laid Cameron's head on the pillow and watched her. He brushed the hair out of her face and gently stroked her back as she fell asleep in his arms.

Wilson was laying on the couch watching Cuddy. She felt his eyes upon her and began to crawl over to him. "So did you boys have fun tonight?" she asked."Obviously not as much fun as you girls did, but yes we had a good time" he replied."Who won?" Cuddy asked as she reached the couch and slid her hand up Wilson's leg."Knicks" he said. Wilson was enjoying himself, he pulled Cuddy up onto the couch and took her head in his hands. "You are like, so hot" Cuddy said."And you are so drunk" he replied."I'm not as think as you drunk I am" she stated."Really" Wilson said snickering."I'm more horny than I am drunk" Cuddy informed him."Well then you must be one incredibly horny woman because you are very very drunk" he said."What do you plan on doing with me Dr.Wilson?" she asked as she began unbottoning his shirt."Whatever you want" he replied. Cuddy ripped his shirt off as he began to remove her top. She sat in his lap and began to place kisses on his neck. Wilson reached around her back and unclipped her bra. He then pulled back taking in the beauty before him. They quickly removed what remained of each others clothing and fell backwards. Consumed in a deep passion Wilson had totally forgotten about the video camera that House had set up on the piano and that at this very moment was recording their fun.

House awoke and looked over at Cameron who was still asleep. He got up and went into the kitchen passing via Wilson and Cuddy asleep on the couch. Cuddy was naked and he figured so was Wilson but he didn't want to hang around to find out. He went to the fridge and removed a bottle of water. He made his way back to the bedroom and grabbed a couple of aspirin from the medicine cabinet. He sat on the bed next to Cameron who was beginning to stir. Cameron stuck her arm out looking for House and hooked it around his waist. House brushed her arm with his hand and pulled her closer to him with his arm. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of water and two aspirin and handed them to Cameron. "Thank you" she said."Did you have a good time last night?" House asked."Yeah we did it was good to have a girls night out. Did you miss me?" she asked."Not really" House replied. "Liar" Cameron said as she slapped his arm."So Cuddy spill any good secrets while you two were out?" he asked."No, and even if she did I wouldn't tell you" she said."I didn't know you were such a good singer" House said."When have you heard me sing?" she asked."You don't remember? You and Cuddy came home last night singing at the top of your voice." Cameron began to laugh. "The last thing I remember is getting into the cab and then being in bed with you last night. We didn't have sex last night?" Cameron asked. House shook his head."You were pretty out of it" he said."Greg House you are a gentleman" Cameron said as she sat up to join House."Don't let it get out it will ruin my rep" he said smugly."Well I'm not out of it now, actually I would say I am quite coherent. I do believe I owe you after the way I left you in here last night.""So you do remember that?" he asked"Yes" she said as she began to rub her hands across his chest. House was trying to resist her. Cameron began to kiss House tenderly on the neck moving towards his lips. House sat with his head resting against the backboard of the bed enjoying every moment. Cameron removed House's shirt and began placing kisses down his chest. She could feel excitement brewing underneath the sheets and moved down to pay closer attention. House moaned in sheer delight as Cameron disappeared under the sheets.

Cuddy lay sleeping on the couch with Wilson. As she stirred so did he. "Good morning" Wilson said as he brushed the hair from her face. She rested her head on his chest staring into his eyes. "You have a hickie" she said. "Right there" as she pointed to the mark on his neck."Probably because you felt like a snack when you came home last night" he replied."If I remember correctly I had more than a snack" Cuddy said grinning."Should we tell House about his favourite chair" Wilson said looking over at it memories flooding back."Let him sweat for a while I want to tell him when he's sitting in it" Cuddy said with a mischievous grin on her face. "I have no clothes on." "I can tell" Wilson said "Either do I.""Where are my clothes?" Cuddy asked. Wilson began looking around the room"Well your shirt is over near the piano, your jeans are on House's favourite chair and as for the rest of it here" he said reaching underneath his body and removing her bra from the cushions from the couch."Thank you" she said reaching out for her bra from Wilson."Not so fast" he said holding out her bra so she couldn't take it. "You want to play do you?" Cuddy placed her hands on the arm of the couch behind Wilson's head as she sat up revealing her funbags to Wilson. He was taken with her beauty and with his other free hand reached out and grabbed her neck laying a passionate kiss on her lips.

Emerging from their fun both House & Cameron were now very dehydrated."The waters empty" Cameron said."I'll go get another bottle from the fridge" House said."No I'll go" Cameron said placing a hand on House's leg. She climbed out of bed and threw on House's t-shirt that she had thrown on the floor. "You need to conserve your energy for when I come back."Cameron quickly made her way to the kitchen to grab another bottle of water, as she made her way back to the bedroom she could hear sound of someone moaning as she looked into the lounge room she saw Wilson and Cuddy on the couch. She hastily made her way back to the bedroom and to House. As she shut the bedroom door she yelled at House. "You didn't tell me Wilson & Cuddy were on your couch?" she said shocked."Our couch" he said. "Whatever" Cameron said interrupting him. "You should have told me.""You were in the bedroom when I told them to stay last night and this morning we've been a little preoccupied" he said smirking."Well you may not want to sit on that couch later this morning" she said climbing back into bed with him."I don't have any plans to get out of this bed" he said.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16

An exhausted Cameron went to the kitchen to grab another bottle of water. She went over to the bench and began to make coffee for everyone. House crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning into her and kissing her neck. Wilson walked into the kitchen in search of some water. "Do you two ever give it a rest?" he asked cringing. "Like your any different. Giving a little show earlier on the couch, poor Cameron here was traumatized" House said as he continued to kiss Cameron's neck."Sorry about that Cameron" Wilson said."No problem" Cameron said laughing. "Coffee?" she asked."That would be great thanks" Wilson said. Cameron made the coffee and handed them to Wilson. They went and joined Cuddy in the lounge who was now dressed and sitting on the couch. House entered first."The coast is clear Cameron she's not on top of him anymore" House yelled to Cameron who was following behind him. House went over to the piano and grabbed the video camera from the top of the piano. He carried it with him and went to join the others. Wilson sat on the couch next to Cuddy and handed her a cup of coffee. Cameron sat on the chair closest to the couch and House took up position in his favourite chair. Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other and grinned."So you girls had quite a time last night" House said."We had a good time" Cuddy said grinning at Cameron a little unsure."You think you did?" Wilson said picking up on Cuddy's uncertainty. House got up and made his way to the TV plugging the camera in to the AV sockets at the front and pressing play."Just in case you had a little trouble remembering Wilson and I thought you might need a little reminder" he said grinning."Leave me out of this it was all him." Cuddy and Cameron had worried looks on their faces. As House hit play the image of Cameron and Cuddy singing and dancing around his living room came to life on the screen. "I figure this gets me out of clinic for at least the rest of the year, don't you think?" House said as he turned to Cuddy."Oh my god" Cuddy said. "You wouldn't dare.""Well we wouldn't want this tape to fall into the wrong hands now would we" he said."House" Wilson tried to interrupt but was ignored. He was beginning to remember what else he and Cuddy got up to after House and Cameron went to bed. Cameron was sitting on the chair laughing with her head in her hands. "What are you laughing at your on here too" Cuddy said looking at Cameron. Before Cameron could react the image on the TV turned to what Wilson feared. House turned his attention to the TV as the image changed to Cuddy and Wilson having sex in his chair. His favourite chair. House looked at the image on the TV and then at his chair. A look of horror spread across his face as he looked again at the TV then to his chair and finally to his friends. He jumped from his chair as quickly as he could. Wilson turned the TV off and Cameron and Cuddy burst into laughter, and Wilson began to snicker as well. House went over to his piano stool and pointed to it. "Is it OK if I sit here?" he asked. "On that note I think we should go" Wilson said grinning."What I can't sit here either" House said. "I think we may have to move" House said turning to Cameron. Cameron met her friends at the door."Thanks for a good night" Cameron said to Cuddy."We'll have to do it again soon" she replied."Next time we stay at your place" House yelled from inside.

It was late Sunday afternoon and Cameron was unpacking the last couple of boxes the movers had bought over on Friday. She and House had spent most of the day on the couch watching TV and talking. House was in the bedroom looking at some of the things that Cameron had bought over from her old place. He noticed the alarm clock on the bedside table, he picked it up and threw it in the closet. Cameron came into the room and stood in the doorway with a camera and took a picture of House. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked."There are no pictures in this apartment, there are no pictures of us" Cameron replied. "How come you never take pictures of us?""A little preoccupied doing other things with you" he said grinning."What's that saying, take a picture it will last longer" she said back."So next time we have sex you won't mind if I tape it...cool" he said his mind already buzzing with the thought. Cameron with camera in hand walked towards him taking his picture again. House was now sitting on the bed watching Cameron. "No fair my turn" he said taking the camera from her. Cameron began to pick up the clothes that House had torn from her body last night. As she picked up her jeans a napkin fell out. She bent down and picked it up and looked at it. There was a name on it and a telephone number. She quickly placed it in her pocket trying to keep it from House. "What's that?" he asked her."Nothing just rubbish" she replied. "Then why did you put it in your pocket?" he asked her."Because there is no bin in here and I will go to the kitchen after I've picked up the rest of this stuff" she said avoiding eye contact with him."Well I'm going to throw these bottles out I can take it for you.""It's OK I'm almost done and I have a pile in the lounge room that needs to be thrown out anyway."House was standing behind her. He was watching her bend over and pick up the remaining clothes from the floor. He grabbed her around the waist. He began to kiss her neck, Cameron dropped the clothes she had and reached behind her placing her hands around his neck. He slid his hand down her chest to her waist. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the napkin. Cameron snapped her hand down onto his. "We'll finish this when I come back" he said. He made his way to the kitchen and as he threw the rubbish into the bin, he noticed writing on the napkin. He saw Dean's name and phone number on it. He limped back into the bedroom where Cameron greeted him nervously. "Who's Dean?" he asked. Cameron sighed knowing she couldn't lie to House he read her to easily."A guy from last night. I told him I wasn't interested that I had a boyfriend but he gave me his number anyway" she told House looking directly at him."But you kept the number anyway" he stated."I'd just beaten him in a shot contest I didn't want to totally deflate his ego in front of all his mates so I took it, I was just going to throw it in the trash outside the bar when we left" she said as she tried to put her arms around his waist."Yet it was tucked in your pocket" he said holding her arms back preventing her."I forgot, I was a little drunk last night. Did you throw it out?" she asked him."Yes" he said."Thank you, you saved me the trouble." House didn't look convinced and Cameron could tell."I came home to you House, I don't want anyone else" she said placing kisses on his jaw line moving inwards to his lips. Cameron needed to change the subject. "Last night when I came home and we were in bed we didn't have sex did we?""Believe me if we did you'd remember" he said grinning and holding her close as she continued to kiss him. She dragged him towards the bed and laid along side him. She propped herself up with her left elbow leaving her right hand free to caress his leg. Her hand moved up the inside of his boxers resting on his thigh. Gently tracing her fingers up and down."Why not?" she asked."You were drunk" he replied. "If I wanted someone to just lie there and not move I'd get a hooker." She squeezed little House tightly. "Oww" he squeeled. Cameron looked up at him till he began to speak again. "I didn't want to take advantage of the situation" as he spoke she released her grip. House breathed a sigh of relief as she did so. She climbed on top of House supporting herself with an arm either side of him. She looked deep into his piercing blue eyes and was caught, he traced over her jaw line with his hand as he brushed the hair out of her face with the other."I love you" she whispered innocently. Still locked in a gaze with Cameron House replied. "I love you too."

Wilson walked into House's office at PPTH and threw a brochure on his desk waking the sleeping doctor. "Wake up sleeping beauty" Wilson said.A tired House looked over at Wilson. "What's this?" he asked looking down at the brochure. "Conference" he replied."I don't do conference's" House said."You might like this one" Wilson said."Unless it has a guest speaker in the form of Carmen Electra I don;t think so" House said clearly uninterested in attending. He spun around and looked out the window. "Its in Las Vegas" Wilson said grinning. House spun back around to face Wilson and picked up the brochure of his desk."Well I guess it wouldn't hurt" he replied."I figured we could put in an appearance at the conference than enjoy the sights. I know Cuddy would love the time away and so would Cameron." "Maybe" House said now distracted thinking about Cameron. Wilson sensed the change in his friend's behaviour. There was a strong silence between the two. Wilson couldn't take it any longer."Eveything OK" he asked."Fine" House replied."It doesn't seem fine. Normally when I mention Cameron your eyes light up.""I'm fine, we're fine now go talk to your missus about letting us take the week off and go to this thing" House said. Wilson decided not to push the subject and left to go talk to Cuddy.


	17. Chapter 17 b

Ch.17

House entered the conference room to find the ducklings. He discovered only Foreman and Chase. "Do you guys have plans next week?" he asked.  
Foreman and Chase looked puzzled figuring it was one of House's little games he liked to play, Chase hesitated before answering "No just work here."  
"Why what's going on?" Foreman asked.  
"Conference" House responded as he made himself a cup of coffee.  
"Since when do you go to medical conference's?" Foreman asked.  
"Since they hold them in Vegas" Wilson responded for House as he entered the room. Chase and Foreman both grinned they could use a little time away from the hospital, the patients, and the clinic.  
"So the wicked witch said yes then?" House asked. Wilson rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Cuddy agreed yes" Wilson corrected House.  
"Where's Cameron?" House asked.  
"Lab" replied Chase.  
"Chase can you book the tickets for Sunday afternoon?" House asked  
"Sure, where are we going to stay?" he asked.  
"Bellagio" Wilson and House responded in unison.  
"I'm going to find Cameron" House said as he and Wilson left the room. As they exited the conference room Wilson again bought up the subject of House's relationship with Cameron. "So you and Cameron anything you want to discuss?" he asked.  
"No, why?" House asked.  
"Because earlier you seemed a little weird when we were talking and I asked you how things were."  
"And what did I say?" House asked reminding his friend.  
"You said things were fine, but there not. This is exactly what you did with..."  
"With Stacey?" House yelled cutting Wilson off.  
"Yes with Stacey! You shut her out and shut down yourself before you broke up with her. Now I see the same thing happening with Cameron right before my eyes. How could you have fked this up already this is a new record even for you" Wilson fired back. They stopped outside the door of the lab.  
"Ever think I wasn't the one who fked this up. And who says things are fked up anyway?" House yelled as Cameron exited the lab.  
"What is going on?" she asked. Wilson and House glared at each other before Wilson left. House turned to Cameron. She stared at him looking for an explanation.  
"What?" he asked  
"What were the two of you arguing about?" she asked.  
"Nothing really, he thinks were fighting and that the fight is my fault" he said.  
"But were not fighting" Cameron said confused.  
"I know that, we are however going to Vegas" he told her.  
"Where did he get the impression... wait did you say were going to Vegas?" Cameron said excitedly.  
"Leaving Sunday. Conference is on Monday through Thursday, Chase & Foreman are coming to thought we could stay on for the weekend with Wilson and Cuddy, hospital's paying."  
"Since when do you go to a conference?" Cameron asked.  
"If they held them all in Vegas I'd go to every single one" he replied.  
"A week in Sin City, I wonder if we can live up to it's name" Cameron said suggestively to House.  
"I think we can manage but we better brush up on the fundamentals tonight" he said.  


"Why wait till tonight?" she said as she hopped into the elevator and motioned to House with her finger to join her.

Later that evening Wilson was in his kitchen fixing himself a drink. He slammed the fridge door shut. Cuddy had noticed Wilson's bad mood at work that afternoon. When she asked him about it he bit her head off so she decided not to push him on it. When Wilson still hadn't emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later Cuddy went to join him. Wilson was leaning on the kitchen counter and he turned as Cuddy entered. "Hey" he said.  
"Just checking to make sure the fridge is OK" Cuddy commented as she goes over and rubs it with her hand. Wilson snickered.  
"You think it will forgive me?" he asked.  
"Who can resist your boyish charm?" Cuddy asked.  
"Your forgetting my boyish good looks too" he smiled. Wilson poured Cuddy a glass of red wine and handed it to her.  
"Want to talk about it?" she asked. Wilson sighed and took a sip from his drink.  
"I over-reacted and yelled at House" he began.  
"You yell at House all the time, he yells at you all the time" Cuddy offered.  
"This was different" he continued. "This time I meant it, and he meant it too."  
"What were you talking about?" she asked.  
"We were in his office talking and I sensed he was having a little trouble with Cameron, but wouldn't admit it, so I asked him. He of course denied it. We left to find Cameron and I pushed the subject again. I accused him of screwing things up with Cameron and if they were arguing it was his fault."  
"Well that wouldn't be the biggest leap" Cuddy said.  
"Trouble is there not arguing, there fine" he told Cuddy.  
"Do you want them to argue?" she asked.  
"What kind of question is that?"  
"What kind of answer is that?"  
"I am his best friend. I stayed when everyone else deserted him. I more than anyone else want to see him happy I miss the old House. I see glimpses of him coming back and I don't want him to go" he said.  
"Have you thought of telling him this?" Cuddy asked.  
"Yeah right, House runs a mile when you try and talk to him about something like this."  
"Well I don't think he could run that fast you should be able to catch him." Wilson nodded knowing what he had to do.  
"Feel like coming for a drive?" Wilson asked. Cuddy followed Wilson out of the kitchen and grabbed her jacket.

House and Cameron were sitting on the couch picking up from where they left off in the elevator earlier that day. Cameron was sitting in between House's legs leaning into his chest. House's hands were reaching inside Cameron's top gently brushing her breasts. "Your breasts would be sensational with your nipple pierced" House suggested.  
"What?" Cameron replied stunned.  
"Not that they aren't pretty good now" he said.  
"You want me to pierce my nipple?" she asked.  
"Only if you want too" he said.  


"Do you have any idea how much that would hurt?" she asked. "If I get my nipple pierced you have to get little Greg pierced too." House cringed.  
"Why do you call that part of my anatomy little Greg and me still by my last name?" he asked.  
"You call me Cameron" she reminded him.  
"Think I'll call you Allison at home, leave Cameron at work. You can continue to call me God like you do most nights, mornings etc."  
"Greg"  
"Yes Allison"  
"Shut up."

House and Cameron were laying on the couch. Cameron was leaning back on his chest her eyes closed. House's hand was reaching down inside her shirt. Cameron's hand reached underneath her body. She could feel the warm denim of his jeans touch her hand as she made her way to her intended target. The excitement and passion between them was growing by the second. As Cameron started to unzip his jeans House moaned and began to nibble on her ear lobe. Then their excitement was shattered by a knock at the door. "Don't stop what your doing" House instructed Cameron.  
"Someone is at the door" she said continuing.  
"If we stay very quiet they will go away" he said nibbling on her other ear.  
"If you keep nibbling on my ear like that you know I won't be able to stay quiet" she grinned. The knocking started again.  
"Go away I'm trying to score with my girlfriend" House yelled. Cameron got up and answered the door. Wilson was standing there with Cuddy the two of them snickering.  
"Hey guys come on in" Cameron said opening the door for them.  
"Feel like a drink?" Cuddy asked as she handed Cameron a bottle of wine.  
"Sure do, lets go get some glasses" she said gesturing for Cuddy to join her in the kitchen. "Greg, Wilson's here" she yelled as she left. "So your the one that ruined my chance to score" he said.  
"Just give me a minute to try and get that image out of my head" Wilson responded.  
"Not satisfied with critising my relationship at work you have to do it at home too?" said House sarcastically. Wilson sat down in the chair opposite House.  
"I came to apologise for that" Wilson said. House sat in silence. He decided he wasn't going to make this easy on his friend. "I overreacted. I assumed you had made a mistake or that you were trying to push Cameron away, I thought you were trying to go back to your old self and I didn't want to see that happen" Wilson explained. House continued to sit no emotion came over his face, there was no change in him at all. "I'm sorry" Wilson said.  
"When we get back from Las Vegas I'm breaking up with Cameron."


	18. Chapter 17

Ch.14

It was around 5.30pm when Wilson and Cuddy arrived at House's apartment. They got out of the car and made their way to the front steps of the building. Wilson was holding Cuddy's hand and stopped her on top of the steps. "What's wrong?" Cuddy asked. Wilson was looking her up and down."Nothing just admiring the view" he replied. He stepped up onto the bottom step and grabbed her around the waist pulling her into him. "I am so lucky to have you" he said as he kissed her again."Aren't you forgetting something?" Cuddy asked."Your not going to let this go are you?" Cuddy shook her head. Wilson reached into his pocket and took out his wallet giving her the $200 he owed her from their bet."Thankyou" she said turning and entering the building. Wilson followed her with one hand still on her waist. Cuddy knocked on the door and Cameron answered letting them in."Hey guys" she said."Hey Cameron" Wilson replied. House entered the living room and greeted his friends. Cameron entered the kitchen and returned with a beer for Cuddy and Wilson. "I just have to finish getting ready" Cameron said. "I'll be five minutes." After chatting with his guests for a few minutes House went to check on Cameron. He entered their bedroom to find Cameron putting her shirt on. "I knew I should have come in sooner" House said disappointed. "You can always help me take it off later" she offered. House approached her and looked at his watch."Well it's later now" he said reaching around her waist trying to remove her shirt."House, stop it Lisa and Wilson are in the next room" she said trying to resist."Technically they are two rooms away and if I know Wilson and I do he would be doing the exact same thing if he was in my place." House leaned in and grabbed Cameron kissing her passionately. Cameron gave in and threw House on the bed. "I knew you couldn't resist me" House said in anticipation. Cameron raised herself on top of House and kissed him on the neck she ripped open his shirt tearing buttons from it in the process. She started to kiss his chest and whispered in his ear. "I'm going out. Try and contain yourself till I come home" she snickered to her very excited boyfriend and left the room.She returned to the lounge room where Wilson was making out with Lisa. "Oh my God you two know each other to well" Cameron said thinking back to House's comment about Wilson. "Are you ready Lisa?" Cameron asked."Yep let's go" Cuddy replied.As they opened the door Cameron turned and said to Wilson. "Give him a few minutes to have a cold shower he got a little excited.""Oh that's cruel, you two are made for each other" Wilson replied."Bye" the girls said as they shut the door.

Cuddy and Cameron arrived at Xanabar and took a seat at the bar. They ordered a couple of drinks and started chatting. "So what exactly did you do to House before we left, I might be able to use it on Wilson" Cuddy said laughing."Actually he started it, I just wouldn't let him finish it" she replied laughing."You realize he'll make you pay for it later" Cuddy warned."I know" Cameron said grinning."So how do you do it anyway? I mean put up with him?" Cuddy asked."He's not that bad. He does what he does because he knows what's in the patients best interests. When we're at home he takes care of me. We talk a lot about everything we just share things with each other. Just like you and Jimmy. Although he won't admit it he's happy that you and Jimmy are together. Wilson thinks that House is only happy when he's miserable, but thats not true. He hates it when Wilson is miserable, and what he hates more is that Jimmy and his relationships are a puzzle he can't solve" Cameron said."I'm glad Jimmy's had him to turn to when he's needed someone" Cuddy said. "Let's get another drink."

House emerged from the bedroom after a few minutes. Wilson began to laugh. "Oh shut up" said House."I can see who wears the pants in this relationship" Wilson said mockingly."It ain't over yet, this is war.""What do you plan on doing? I know you can't refrain from sex for extended periods, remember we have lived together" Wilson said."I have my ways" he said."So did Cameron tell you where they were going tonight anyway?" asked Wilson."Dinner at some restaurant, I wasn't really listening Spongebob was on.""Things must be going pretty well with you and Cameron if you asked her to move in with you?" Wilson asked."Means I get twice as much sex this way""Oh yeah you sure proved that tonight didn't you?" Wilson said laughing and throwing House another beer. "Wait till she comes home" he shot back.

Meanwhile at Xanabar, Cuddy and Cameron were currently engaged in a drinking contest with a group of fraternity pledges from Princeton University. Cameron slammed her shot glass down on the table. "Oh yeah you go girl!!" shouted Cuddy."I like so totally nailed that" Cameron replied in her best valley voice."Like totally" replied Cuddy."Who's next?" Cameron asked. An athletic male approached the table he had dark shoulder length hair with deep dark eyes. His top revealed his incredible biceps and chiseled pecs."I'll take you on" he said extending his hand. "My name's Dean.""Allison" she said taking his hand and shaking it. The barman placed two more shots on the table and two glasses filled with red bull."Oh my God, I wouldn't blame you if you choked on this drink" Cuddy whispered to Cameron. "He looks gorgeous.""I haven't lost yet and I don't plan on starting now" she replied. "Although at least we'll have some nice scenery to look at this time.""Ready?" asked Dean."Totally" replied Cameron. They both raised their shot glasses above the other glasses."1,2,3" they both said. On the third count they both dropped their shot glasses into the other glass and began sculling. Cameron again slammed her glass down on the table first followed closely by Dean. She turned and high fived Cuddy. Dean offered his hand to congratulate Cameron. "Don't suppose I could get your phone number as a runner up prize?" he asked."I don't think my boyfriend would like that very much" Cameron said."Too bad, here's my number anyway" he said handing Cameron a napkin with a number written on it. "In case you ever break up with him."Cameron and Cuddy turned and staggered towards the door.

It was around 1am when Wilson and House were awoken by a loud singing in the hallway, and the sounds of laughter. House grabbed his cane and got up to investigate the noise followed by Wilson. As they opened the door and peered out they saw Cameron and Cuddy walking or staggering rather arm in arm bellowing out "Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine, I never really understood a single word he said but I helped him drink his wine" they both sung."Hey it's Jeremiah" Cameron said throwing her arms around House."Have a little drink tonight did we?" Wilson asked


	19. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

"You can't be serious!!" Wilson screamed at House. "You're going to crush her.""I don't know why she is dating me anyway. She can have any guy she wants, why on earth would she choose to be with an middle aged cripple, who drinks to excess." House tossed Wilson the napkin that he had kept from the weekend when the girls had gone out."What's this?" he asked."Cameron got this guys number when she went out with your missus on the weekend" he explained."Did you ask her about it?""She told me she'd just beaten the guy in a drinking contest and didn't want to totally shatter the his ego in front of his mates. She meant to throw it out but as you saw they were a little drunk and she forgot.""Sounds reasonable to me. It sounds just like something Cameron would do" Wilson said."Exactly but she tried to keep it from me, she tried to hide his phone number" House said now pacing the room."Again that sounds totally like her, trying to protect you because she knew you would react this way. She is with you House, she came home to you and has been with you every night since. You deserve to be happy and you do deserve to be with her" Wilson said. House went over to his friend and took the napkin from him. He ripped it up and threw it in the bin.Cuddy and Cameron entered from the kitchen with glasses of wine for House and Wilson. "Did you two kiss and make up?" Cuddy asked."Are your breasts real?" House asked back."Greg," Cameron exclaimed as she handed him his wine."Since when do you refer to each other by your first names?" Cuddy asked."Since handsome sex genius became to long to say, and when she called me God to many people in the hospital would answer so we save that for the bedroom, lounge, kitchen, office" he replied."Wilson has the same problem" Cuddy responded as the four of them laughed."I spoke to Chase earlier" Cameron began "He's got us a chartered jet to go to Las Vegas in, it belongs to a friend of his who's going to fly us out there.""Excellent, what time can we leave?" Cuddy asked."Scheduled to leave at 3pm Sunday afternoon" Cameron replied.

They continued to chat well into the evening until the wine was gone. House farewelled his friends at the door. Cameron was on the couch waiting for House to join her. "Now where were we?" he asked as he sat behind Cameron."I believe this hand was here" she said as she took his right hand and placed it down her top."And your hand was here" he said as he took her left hand and placed it underneath her body and on top of his. "Your lips were here" as she pointed to her right ear lobe. With his other hand he took hers and held it. They squeezed hand's tighter and tighter as his fingers caressed her nipple and her hand toyed with a now very excited little Greg.

Sunday afternoon arrived and Cameron was busy throwing the last few things into her bag as House sat on the bed and watched. As Cameron placed her pyjamas into her bag House just as quickly removed them. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked snatching them back from him."You won't be needing them" he smirked suggestively. "I didn't take your clothes out of your bag when you packed" she said."You didn't have to. I didn't pack any" he replied."You know what's scary, I actually believe you. Tell me you actually packed some clothes for the conference though?" she asked."What are you my mother do you want to check my bag?""I am a little curious actually" she replied smirking at him. House got up and made his way to the end of the bed where his packed bag sat. He picked it up and threw it on the bed in front of Cameron, she opened it. Cameron reached in and removed some clothes that he had managed to pack then as she reached down deeper she found a couple of questionable items. She held up a copy of the Kamasutra and looked at him."What?" he asked "It doesn't heard to brush up on the basics" he said.Cameron began to look through the book and twisted it upside down. "You call this basic?" she asked showing him a picture from the book."You'd be surprised how easy it becomes with practice" he said as he stood behind her moving his hands around her hips. He placed his head on her shoulders "Turn to page 76" he said. Cameron turned the book to the page he suggested."So that's where you learned how to do that?" she said in shock."Sort of" he said."What do you mean sort of?" she queried."I was introduced to it by someone" "Girlfriend or hooker?" she asked laughing."Girlfriend" he said playfully tickling her."If I ever get to meet her let me know so I can thank her" she said placing the book back in his bag. House smiled to himself. He spun her around to face him. "What time are Wilson & Cuddy coming to pick us up?" he asked."About an hour" she replied. House's hands began to lift her t-shirt. She lifted her hands to stop his. "I have to finish packing" she told him."I'll be quick" he begged as he brushed her lips with his."I have no clothes to wear, I cannot walk around Las Vegas naked.""If your trying to excite me your going the right way about it" he said as he brushed the side of her face with his hand."I can tell" Cameron said as she reached down and picked up his copy of the Kamasutra from his bag. "Go do some research" she said as she thrust the book into his chest and moved past him. A rejected House sat on the bed and began reading.

Wilson grabbed the last of the bags and put them in the car. He still couldn't get over how much Cuddy had packed for the week. "Is that everything?" he asked for what he hoped would be the final time."I think so" Cuddy responded. Wilson went into the bedroom where Cuddy was checking off the list she had made in her head. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "You don't need any more clothes, you could wear a paper bag and make it look good" he said complementing her. She smiled in appreciation as she turned to face him. Their eyes connected and she rose to meet his lips. They kissed softly, Wilson's hand brushed her hair that was sweeping down across her face. The kisses became more passionate as Cuddy pulled him closer to her. "How much time do we have?" he asked as he began to kiss her neck."Not enough" she replied as she grabbed his hands trying to stop him taking off her clothes."Is that a challenge?" he asked. Wilson walked her back towards the bed and guided her gently onto the mattress. His hand slid up her leg and settled on her waist. "Well don't just tease me" she replied as she took off his shirt and threw it onto the floor.

House was now pacing the lounge room, Cameron was sitting on the couch watching him go up and down. Wilson was 20 minutes late. "Is your leg sore?" she asked. House would often pace a lot when the pain was really bad. "No it's fine, why?" he asked."Because I can think of better things to do while waiting for Wilson & Cuddy to show up" she smiled suggestively. Just as House moved towards the couch and bent over to kiss her there was a knock at the door. Cameron laughed. "Fantastic" House said incredibly frustrated. "Is this weekend designed just to drive me insane?" he asked. Cameron got up and went to the door while House grabbed his keys."Hey guys" Cameron said as she greeted them."Hey Cameron sorry were late" Wilson responded."That's OK" she said."No it's not" yelled House. "She knocked me back because she had to finish packing because you were going to be here 20 minutes ago, and then when things start to get interesting again you knock on the door." Cameron just laughed at him along with Cuddy."So I guess it will kill you to know why Jimmy and I were late?" Cuddy asked. House didn't need it confirmed. He took one look at Cuddy's face and the expression on Jimmy's and he knew why they were late. He turned to Cameron."Don't make any plans for tonight" he said as he grabbed Cameron's bag and led them down the hall.

Cuddy, Wilson, Cameron and House arrived at the airport to find Chase and Foreman waiting for them. As they got out of the car Chase and Foreman approached them to help with the luggage."So boy from oz where's the pilot?" House asked Chase."Your looking at him" Chase replied."You can fly that thing?" Cuddy interrupted before House could say a word."It's been a while but they do say it's like riding a bike, once you learn you never really forget" Chase replied as he turned to put their luggage on the plane. Cameron went to follow Chase and Foreman and get aboard the plane. House reached out and grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked."Vegas, I certainly don't want to stay at the airport all week" she said sarcastically."You trust him to get us there safely?" he questioned."Yes" Cameron responded without hesitation. She leaned in and whispered to him. "I promise to keep you distracted and take your mind off things." House grabbed her by the hand and led her toward the plane."Come on people we don't have all day."

Foreman sat in the co-pilots chair next to Chase. Wilson & Cuddy sat in chairs across the aisle from Cameron and House. They each took a moment to take in the surroundings. The plane Chase had borrowed from his friend was beautifully decorated. Leather seats complemented the mahogany tables that spread throughout and matched the fully stocked mahogany bar. House soon found the bar. "Drinks anyone?" he asked. All three hands shot up quickly."Wine for me" yelled Cuddy."Beer" Wilson responded."Wine for me too please" said Cameron."Alright then keep your pants on, except for you Allison you can take yours off at anytime" House said."How long is this flight going to be?" Cuddy turned to Wilson and asked."My guess is it's going to be too long" he responded. House took Cameron her wine first and then Cuddys."Oh flight attendant I haven't got my drink yet" Wilson said jokingly towards House. House shook up the can of beer before handing it to Wilson. He smiled politely as he handed it to him. Wilson opened the beer causing the cool amber liquid to gush out all over him. "House!" Wilson yelled trying not to smile."You shouldn't piss off the flight attendant" he remarked as he approached the cabin to give Foreman a beer. Cuddy and Cameron couldn't help but laugh at Wilson and neither could he. "Let's get this show on the road people" House said as he entered the cabin and handed Foreman a beer and Chase a coke."Thanks" Chase said taking the drink from House. "Just one final check and we're good to go." House made his way back to his seat next to Cameron. An announcement came over the speaker system."Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. Could you please ensure all tray tables are in an upright and locked position. Please store all walking devices in a safe and comfortable position" Chase announced. "What if I shove it up your A$&" House yelled. "Would that be comfortable?""In the event of an emergency good luck, Foreman and I are the only one with parachutes" Chase continued. "Enjoy your flight."


	20. Chapter 19

I must apologize if this story jumps or misses a chapter in a couple of spots. I am transferring it from my old computer and it is not co-operating with me at all. I can assure you that you haven't missed anything.

Ch.19

An exhausted Cameron went to the kitchen to grab another bottle of water. She went over to the bench and began to make coffee for everyone. House crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning into her and kissing her neck. Wilson walked into the kitchen in search of some water. "Do you two ever give it a rest?" he asked cringing. "Like your any different. Giving a little show earlier on the couch, poor Cameron here was traumatized" House said as he continued to kiss Cameron's neck."Sorry about that Cameron" Wilson said."No problem" Cameron said laughing. "Coffee?" she asked."That would be great thanks" Wilson said. Cameron made the coffee and handed them to Wilson. They went and joined Cuddy in the lounge who was now dressed and sitting on the couch. House entered first."The coast is clear Cameron she's not on top of him anymore" House yelled to Cameron who was following behind him. House went over to the piano and grabbed the video camera from the top of the piano. He carried it with him and went to join the others. Wilson sat on the couch next to Cuddy and handed her a cup of coffee. Cameron sat on the chair closest to the couch and House took up position in his favourite chair. Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other and grinned."So you girls had quite a time last night" House said."We had a good time" Cuddy said grinning at Cameron a little unsure."You think you did?" Wilson said picking up on Cuddy's uncertainty. House got up and made his way to the TV plugging the camera in to the AV sockets at the front and pressing play."Just in case you had a little trouble remembering Wilson and I thought you might need a little reminder" he said grinning."Leave me out of this it was all him." Cuddy and Cameron had worried looks on their faces. As House hit play the image of Cameron and Cuddy singing and dancing around his living room came to life on the screen. "I figure this gets me out of clinic for at least the rest of the year, don't you think?" House said as he turned to Cuddy."Oh my god" Cuddy said. "You wouldn't dare.""Well we wouldn't want this tape to fall into the wrong hands now would we" he said."House" Wilson tried to interrupt but was ignored. He was beginning to remember what else he and Cuddy got up to after House and Cameron went to bed. Cameron was sitting on the chair laughing with her head in her hands. "What are you laughing at your on here too" Cuddy said looking at Cameron. Before Cameron could react the image on the TV turned to what Wilson feared. House turned his attention to the TV as the image changed to Cuddy and Wilson having sex in his chair. His favourite chair. House looked at the image on the TV and then at his chair. A look of horror spread across his face as he looked again at the TV then to his chair and finally to his friends. He jumped from his chair as quickly as he could. Wilson turned the TV off and Cameron and Cuddy burst into laughter, and Wilson began to snicker as well. House went over to his piano stool and pointed to it. "Is it OK if I sit here?" he asked. "On that note I think we should go" Wilson said grinning."What I can't sit here either" House said. "I think we may have to move" House said turning to Cameron. Cameron met her friends at the door."Thanks for a good night" Cameron said to Cuddy."We'll have to do it again soon" she replied."Next time we stay at your place" House yelled from inside.

It was late Sunday afternoon and Cameron was unpacking the last couple of boxes the movers had bought over on Friday. She and House had spent most of the day on the couch watching TV and talking. House was in the bedroom looking at some of the things that Cameron had bought over from her old place. He noticed the alarm clock on the bedside table, he picked it up and threw it in the closet. Cameron came into the room and stood in the doorway with a camera and took a picture of House. "Hey what are you doing?" he asked."There are no pictures in this apartment, there are no pictures of us" Cameron replied. "How come you never take pictures of us?""A little preoccupied doing other things with you" he said grinning."What's that saying, take a picture it will last longer" she said back."So next time we have sex you won't mind if I tape it...cool" he said his mind already buzzing with the thought. Cameron with camera in hand walked towards him taking his picture again. House was now sitting on the bed watching Cameron. "No fair my turn" he said taking the camera from her. Cameron began to pick up the clothes that House had torn from her body last night. As she picked up her jeans a napkin fell out. She bent down and picked it up and looked at it. There was a name on it and a telephone number. She quickly placed it in her pocket trying to keep it from House. "What's that?" he asked her."Nothing just rubbish" she replied. "Then why did you put it in your pocket?" he asked her."Because there is no bin in here and I will go to the kitchen after I've picked up the rest of this stuff" she said avoiding eye contact with him."Well I'm going to throw these bottles out I can take it for you.""It's OK I'm almost done and I have a pile in the lounge room that needs to be thrown out anyway."House was standing behind her. He was watching her bend over and pick up the remaining clothes from the floor. He grabbed her around the waist. He began to kiss her neck, Cameron dropped the clothes she had and reached behind her placing her hands around his neck. He slid his hand down her chest to her waist. He reached into her pocket and pulled out the napkin. Cameron snapped her hand down onto his. "We'll finish this when I come back" he said. He made his way to the kitchen and as he threw the rubbish into the bin, he noticed writing on the napkin. He saw Dean's name and phone number on it. He limped back into the bedroom where Cameron greeted him nervously. "Who's Dean?" he asked. Cameron sighed knowing she couldn't lie to House he read her to easily."A guy from last night. I told him I wasn't interested that I had a boyfriend but he gave me his number anyway" she told House looking directly at him."But you kept the number anyway" he stated."I'd just beaten him in a shot contest I didn't want to totally deflate his ego in front of all his mates so I took it, I was just going to throw it in the trash outside the bar when we left" she said as she tried to put her arms around his waist."Yet it was tucked in your pocket" he said holding her arms back preventing her."I forgot, I was a little drunk last night. Did you throw it out?" she asked him."Yes" he said."Thank you, you saved me the trouble." House didn't look convinced and Cameron could tell."I came home to you House, I don't want anyone else" she said placing kisses on his jaw line moving inwards to his lips. Cameron needed to change the subject. "Last night when I came home and we were in bed we didn't have sex did we?""Believe me if we did you'd remember" he said grinning and holding her close as she continued to kiss him. She dragged him towards the bed and laid along side him. She propped herself up with her left elbow leaving her right hand free to caress his leg. Her hand moved up the inside of his boxers resting on his thigh. Gently tracing her fingers up and down."Why not?" she asked."You were drunk" he replied. "If I wanted someone to just lie there and not move I'd get a hooker." She squeezed little House tightly. "Oww" he squeeled. Cameron looked up at him till he began to speak again. "I didn't want to take advantage of the situation" as he spoke she released her grip. House breathed a sigh of relief as she did so. She climbed on top of House supporting herself with an arm either side of him. She looked deep into his piercing blue eyes and was caught, he traced over her jaw line with his hand as he brushed the hair out of her face with the other."I love you" she whispered innocently. Still locked in a gaze with Cameron House replied. "I love you too."

Wilson walked into House's office at PPTH and threw a brochure on his desk waking the sleeping doctor. "Wake up sleeping beauty" Wilson said.A tired House looked over at Wilson. "What's this?" he asked looking down at the brochure. "Conference" he replied."I don't do conference's" House said."You might like this one" Wilson said."Unless it has a guest speaker in the form of Carmen Electra I don;t think so" House said clearly uninterested in attending. He spun around and looked out the window. "Its in Las Vegas" Wilson said grinning. House spun back around to face Wilson and picked up the brochure of his desk."Well I guess it wouldn't hurt" he replied."I figured we could put in an appearance at the conference than enjoy the sights. I know Cuddy would love the time away and so would Cameron." "Maybe" House said now distracted thinking about Cameron. Wilson sensed the change in his friend's behaviour. There was a strong silence between the two. Wilson couldn't take it any longer."Eveything OK" he asked."Fine" House replied."It doesn't seem fine. Normally when I mention Cameron your eyes light up.""I'm fine, we're fine now go talk to your missus about letting us take the week off and go to this thing" House said. Wilson decided not to push the subject and left to go talk to Cuddy.

House entered the conference room to find the ducklings. He discovered only Foreman and Chase. "Do you guys have plans next week?" he asked.Foreman and Chase looked puzzled figuring it was one of House's little games he liked to play, Chase hesitated before answering "No just work here.""Why what's going on?" Foreman asked."Conference" House responded as he made himself a cup of coffee."Since when do you go to medical conference's?" Foreman asked."Since they hold them in Vegas" Wilson responded for House as he entered the room. Chase and Foreman both grinned they could use a little time away from the hospital, the patients, and the clinic."So the wicked witch said yes then?" House asked. Wilson rolled his eyes and sighed."Cuddy agreed yes" Wilson corrected House."Where's Cameron?" House asked."Lab" replied Chase."Chase can you book the tickets for Sunday afternoon?" House asked"Sure, where are we going to stay?" he asked."Bellagio" Wilson and House responded in unison."I'm going to find Cameron" House said as he and Wilson left the room. As they exited the conference room Wilson again bought up the subject of House's relationship with Cameron. "So you and Cameron anything you want to discuss?" he asked."No, why?" House asked."Because earlier you seemed a little weird when we were talking and I asked you how things were." "And what did I say?" House asked reminding his friend."You said things were fine, but there not. This is exactly what you did with...""With Stacey?" House yelled cutting Wilson off."Yes with Stacey! You shut her out and shut down yourself before you broke up with her. Now I see the same thing happening with Cameron right before my eyes. How could you have fked this up already this is a new record even for you" Wilson fired back. They stopped outside the door of the lab."Ever think I wasn't the one who fked this up. And who says things are fked up anyway?" House yelled as Cameron exited the lab."What is going on?" she asked. Wilson and House glared at each other before Wilson left. House turned to Cameron. She stared at him looking for an explanation. "What?" he asked"What were the two of you arguing about?" she asked."Nothing really, he thinks were fighting and that the fight is my fault" he said."But were not fighting" Cameron said confused."I know that, we are however going to Vegas" he told her."Where did he get the impression... wait did you say were going to Vegas?" Cameron said excitedly."Leaving Sunday. Conference is on Monday through Thursday, Chase & Foreman are coming to thought we could stay on for the weekend with Wilson and Cuddy, hospital's paying.""Since when do you go to a conference?" Cameron asked."If they held them all in Vegas I'd go to every single one" he replied."A week in Sin City, I wonder if we can live up to it's name" Cameron said suggestively to House."I think we can manage but we better brush up on the fundamentals tonight" he said."Why wait till tonight?" she said as she hopped into the elevator and motioned to House with her finger to join her.

Later that evening Wilson was in his kitchen fixing himself a drink. He slammed the fridge door shut. Cuddy had noticed Wilson's bad mood at work that afternoon. When she asked him about it he bit her head off so she decided not to push him on it. When Wilson still hadn't emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later Cuddy went to join him. Wilson was leaning on the kitchen counter and he turned as Cuddy entered. "Hey" he said."Just checking to make sure the fridge is OK" Cuddy commented as she goes over and rubs it with her hand. Wilson snickered."You think it will forgive me?" he asked."Who can resist your boyish charm?" Cuddy asked."Your forgetting my boyish good looks too" he smiled. Wilson poured Cuddy a glass of red wine and handed it to her."Want to talk about it?" she asked. Wilson sighed and took a sip from his drink."I over-reacted and yelled at House" he began."You yell at House all the time, he yells at you all the time" Cuddy offered."This was different" he continued. "This time I meant it, and he meant it too.""What were you talking about?" she asked."We were in his office talking and I sensed he was having a little trouble with Cameron, but wouldn't admit it, so I asked him. He of course denied it. We left to find Cameron and I pushed the subject again. I accused him of screwing things up with Cameron and if they were arguing it was his fault.""Well that wouldn't be the biggest leap" Cuddy said."Trouble is there not arguing, there fine" he told Cuddy."Do you want them to argue?" she asked."What kind of question is that?""What kind of answer is that?""I am his best friend. I stayed when everyone else deserted him. I more than anyone else want to see him happy I miss the old House. I see glimpses of him coming back and I don't want him to go" he said."Have you thought of telling him this?" Cuddy asked."Yeah right, House runs a mile when you try and talk to him about something like this.""Well I don't think he could run that fast you should be able to catch him." Wilson nodded knowing what he had to do."Feel like coming for a drive?" Wilson asked. Cuddy followed Wilson out of the kitchen and grabbed her jacket.

House and Cameron were sitting on the couch picking up from where they left off in the elevator earlier that day. Cameron was sitting in between House's legs leaning into his chest. House's hands were reaching inside Cameron's top gently brushing her breasts. "Your breasts would be sensational with your nipple pierced" House suggested."What?" Cameron replied stunned."Not that they aren't pretty good now" he said."You want me to pierce my nipple?" she asked."Only if you want too" he said."Do you have any idea how much that would hurt?" she asked. "If I get my nipple pierced you have to get little Greg pierced too." House cringed."Why do you call that part of my anatomy little Greg and me still by my last name?" he asked."You call me Cameron" she reminded him."Think I'll call you Allison at home, leave Cameron at work. You can continue to call me God like you do most nights, mornings etc.""Greg""Yes Allison" "Shut up."

House and Cameron were laying on the couch. Cameron was leaning back on his chest her eyes closed. House's hand was reaching down inside her shirt. Cameron's hand reached underneath her body. She could feel the warm denim of his jeans touch her hand as she made her way to her intended target. The excitement and passion between them was growing by the second. As Cameron started to unzip his jeans House moaned and began to nibble on her ear lobe. Then their excitement was shattered by a knock at the door. "Don't stop what your doing" House instructed Cameron. "Someone is at the door" she said continuing."If we stay very quiet they will go away" he said nibbling on her other ear."If you keep nibbling on my ear like that you know I won't be able to stay quiet" she grinned. The knocking started again."Go away I'm trying to score with my girlfriend" House yelled. Cameron got up and answered the door. Wilson was standing there with Cuddy the two of them snickering. "Hey guys come on in" Cameron said opening the door for them."Feel like a drink?" Cuddy asked as she handed Cameron a bottle of wine."Sure do, lets go get some glasses" she said gesturing for Cuddy to join her in the kitchen. "Greg, Wilson's here" she yelled as she left. "So your the one that ruined my chance to score" he said."Just give me a minute to try and get that image out of my head" Wilson responded."Not satisfied with critising my relationship at work you have to do it at home too?" said House sarcastically. Wilson sat down in the chair opposite House."I came to apologise for that" Wilson said. House sat in silence. He decided he wasn't going to make this easy on his friend. "I overreacted. I assumed you had made a mistake or that you were trying to push Cameron away, I thought you were trying to go back to your old self and I didn't want to see that happen" Wilson explained. House continued to sit no emotion came over his face, there was no change in him at all. "I'm sorry" Wilson said."When we get back from Las Vegas I'm breaking up with Cameron."


	21. Chapter 20

Ch.20

Shortly after take off House got up from his seat to go check out the rest of the jet, and more importantly the rest of the bar.

Wilson followed him. "So that conversation we had a couple of days ago about you and Cameron, are you still going to go through

with it?" he asked.

"What conversation" House responded.

"Uh, the one about you breaking her heart and dumping her when we get back" Wilson responded sarcastically. House glared at him

and looked directly over Wilson's shoulder. "Because if your just going to sleep with her for a week and then destroy her that's low

even for you."

"It must be pretty bad if it's low even for this him" Cuddy said as she approached them from behind sliding her hand into Wilson's.

"Just discussing if I should send my former hooker a christmas card this year, you know - do your clients still send you christmas

cards?" House asked deflecting the attention from him to Cuddy.

"Greg!" Cameron said as she came up to join them. House and Wilson were locked in an intense glare.

"I need to know political correctness and all that" he said grinning. He grabbed Cameron's hand. "Come on lets go check out the

rest of this plane. Wilson will get as a drink while were gone" he said looking at his friend. As they left Cuddy turned to Wilson.

"OK what's wrong with you two?" she asked.

"What, nothing" he said trying to avoid the subject.

"I know House and I know you even better and I know that look he shot at you was not a friendly one. So tell me what's going on?"

"He was trying to blackmail me with that video of you & Cameron when you were drunk that night, that's all" Wilson said lying to Cuddy.

He hated lying to her and he was sure she was going to see right through him. She did. She didn't push the subject any further though,

part of her didn't want to know. "Do you want another drink?" Wilson asked taking Cuddy's empty glass from her hand.

"Sure" she responded.

House and Cameron had made their way to the rear of the plane where House sat comfortably in one of two reclining chairs.

Cameron sat along side him in the other. "So you and Wilson seemed to be having a very deep conversation a moment ago,

everything ok?" she asked.

"I didn't sneak you down to the back of the plane here to talk about Wilson" House said deflecting the question.

"So why did you bring me down here?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Well, I do recall you promising to distract me" he replied.

"There are other people on this plane too"

"Did you promise all of them?" he asked.

"No just the man I'm in love with" she responded.

Wilson approached with their drinks, he handed House his bourbon and Cameron a glass of wine. There was no conversation

between House and Wilson but their body language between them spoke volumes and Cameron noticed. She knew House wouldn't

talk about it till he wanted to so she tried to put it out of her mind. Cameron took a sip of her wine, House was leaning back in the

reclining chair with the footrest up his head was resting on the pillow his eyes closed letting the bourbon have its soothing effect

on his leg. Cameron placed her hand on House's knee and slowly worked her way up his leg gently rubbing his leg as she went.

"I've never had this sort of service on any of the airlines I've flown before" he said his eyes still closed. Cameron leaned closer into his ear

and whispered.

"Welcome to Cameron Air, guaranteed to not only take off, but to get you off too."

"Is there a guarantee with that?" House asked now wide awake and grinning.

"Judging by this" she said as she reached down to the inside of his leg and felt the excitement brewing, "You won't need to worry about

that guarantee."

Wilson was sitting with Cuddy towards the front of the plane. The seat stretched along the side of the plane and Cuddy was sitting

in between Wilson's legs as he was gently rubbing her neck. "You think you could justify the cost of one of these planes to the hospital

board?" he asked.

"I would love to be able to, but somehow they might think that the few million spent on this could be better spent I don;t know saving

sick people" she answered.

"It's a shame though" he said.

"I know this is a great way to travel," she squirmed in her seat as Wilson had discovered a particularly tender part of her neck to focus

his frustration on. "Ow, hey take it easy" she said.

"Sorry," he replied as he continued. "Does Cameron talk to you about her relationship with House much?" he enquired.

"Sometimes, no more than when I talk to her about us, and I assume about the same amount as you and House." Cuddy was beginning

to become concerned. "Why, what do you know?"

"Nothing" he said as Cuddy turned to face him.

"Yeah right," she said.

"Did she tell you about House finding that phone number written on the napkin from when you two girls went out?"

"She had no intention of ever calling him, she just didn't want to embarass the poor guy even further" Cuddy said defending her friend.

"I know that but you have to look at this from House's point of view. He just starts seeing someone again, letting them get close to

him and then this phone number appears and Cameron tries to hide it from him"

"She was just trying to protect him" Cuddy said interrupting him.

"Yes but to him it might seem like she's trying to keep options open, that her relationship with him is preventing her from having the

relationship she really wants. That he thinks she deserves."

"What are you not telling me?" Cuddy asks.

"He's scared, he doesn't want to get his heart ripped out again, he'll run at the slightest sign of trouble to prevent it from happening."

"Is he going to leave her?" she asked as she leaned into Wilson's chest.

"Honestly I really hope not" he said putting his arms around her.

"It sure doesn't look like it" Cuddy said as she looked towards them at the rear of the plane. House and Cameron were in their own world. Like they were the only two people on the plane. House was smiling, something that Cuddy had not seen for a long time,

that was until he started dating Cameron.

The plane landed safely at the Las Vegas airport. They all stood patiently at the bottom of the stairs as Chase made his way off the plane. Foreman & Wilson had grabbed the luggage from the plane and placed it into the waiting car. As Chase joined them they all climbed into the car and made they made there way to the motel. It was just before 6pm when they arrived at the Bellagio. The foyer of the Bellagio engulfed them and welcomed them inside to it's beautiful surroundings. The waterfall could be heard in the background as the water plummeted onto the rocks below and into the shallow pool below. As they approached the hotel reception a man approached them. He was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with silver tie, his jet black hair was slicked back and his dark eyes beamed as he crossed the lobby to meet them. He began to smile as he held out his hand to Wilson. "Jimmy, good to have you back it's been a while, the missus got you tied down has she?" he asked as he hugged his friend."Which missus?" House interrupted."Hey House I knew you wouldn't miss a trip to Vegas" he said shaking his hand. The rest of the group were a little shocked that Wilson & House knew this guy."Harry Benedict, this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Robert Chase, and Dr. Allison Cameron" Wilson said as he turned and introduced the group of doctors."It's a pleasure to meet you all. The arrangements for your stay have been arranged," Benedict looked over his shoulder and motioned to the bellboy to approach. "Here are your keys, your all staying on the same floor. Your bags are on the way up to your rooms if there's anything you need just call me" he said as he handed Wilson his card."Thank you. Are you up for a little cards later?" Wilson asked."Always" he responded and turned to Foreman & Chase. "Do you boys play poker?" he asked."A little" Foreman said."I have played before" replied Chase."Excellent, bring your wallets" he said as he focused his attention back to House and Wilson."Shall we go" House said as he lead the group of doctors to the hotel elevator.

House and Cameron stepped into their room. The beautiful marble floor swept across the room leading them to an elegant sofa and glass coffee table. The view from the window showed glimpses of the city surrounding them beginning to glow from the lights. House slid his hand around Cameron's neck "I believe you owe me something" he whispered into her ear. His tongue dancing around her ear lobe making Cameron quiver. "What makes you think I owe you something?" she asked. House feigned her a shocked expression as he turned her around to face him."Well I did get on the plane flown here by some maniac Aussie" he said."Chase is not a maniac" Cameron responded."You haven't seen him when he misses his morning coffee" House shudders. "Besides I was told we couldn't have sex because we were going to be late and what do you know, here we are on time." House's hands were now moving up and down the side of Cameron's body his eyes locked with hers."We didn't have sex b"Because you said you would be quick. You are never quick when it comes to that" she explained."We have time now.""I guess we should take a tour of the bedroom next" Cameron said draping her arms around House's neck she kissed him passionately on the lips. "I'll race you" she said jokingly. House snickered as Cameron tried to get away he grabbed her by the arm and held her back, hobbling as quickly as he could to the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 21

Ch.21

House and Cameron raced each other to the bedroom, Cameron won. "I win" she said."Beating a cripple that's something to be proud of" House responded."Hey winning is winning. Where's my prize?" Cameron asked."Your prize?" House asked confused."Yeah" Cameron said moving towards him "I think I deserve my prize now" she said as she ran her hands up his chest."Oh that prize" he responded. "Well I guess you did win after all."House leaned in and kissed Cameron as she continued to rub his chest harder and harder as the kiss became more passionate. House's leg began to hurt so he led Cameron to the bed and began to remove his shirt. "Not so fast" Cameron said as she grabbed him and he rested against the headboard. She straddled his legs all the time being mindful of his leg. She begins to undo the buttons on his shirt as he leans back and takes it all in. The sight of Cameron before him and the feelings inside him were growing both physically and emotionally. He was still scared about opening up to her exposing himself again. His mind was wandering, he wasn't focused on Cameron in front of him he was focused on life with Cameron. He pulled away from her kiss. "What's wrong? Is it your leg?" she asked concerned. House pushed her off him and she sat puzzled on the bed. He got up and made his way to the bathroom. "Greg, what's going on?" Cameron continued to question him as she followed him. House went into the bathroom and locked the door behind him, not saying a word.

Cameron knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Is it your leg?" she asked again becoming more desperate. "Can I do anything?" House was on the other side of the door his hands leaning on the basin as he looked into the mirror. He continued to stare, not quite knowing why he was looking when he already knew what he was looking for. The silence in the room was shattered by the phone ringing. Cameron left the door and went to answer the phone. She sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone. "Hello" she said"Hey Cameron, it's Wilson. Lisa and I are going to get a late dinner have a look around do you and House want to come join us?" he asked. "Now isn't really a good time" she replied."Is everything OK?" he asked."I don't know""Cameron tell me what's going on" Wilson's voice was becoming more insistent."It's fine Jimmy really you know what Greg's like when he doesn't get any for a while" she lied to him. Well not all of it was a lie House does get pretty pissy when he isn't getting any."What did he say to you?""Nothing why? What should I be expecting him to say to me?" the concern in Cameron's voice returning."I thought he was going to tell you that he loves you" it was Wilson's turn to lie."He already has and you know that.""Look are you sure you don't want Lisa and I to come by we can all go out to dinner together" he said."We're just going to have an early night, I have to go" Cameron said hanging up the phone.

Cuddy approached Wilson. "Is everything OK?" she asked."Something's wrong" he replied."You don't think he broke up with her do you?" Cuddy asked. "If he did Cameron would be devastated.""Cameron did seem a little upset about something not in her usual good mood" Wilson told Cuddy."Let's go see them" said Cuddy who was now concerned for Cameron.Wilson and Cuddy gathered up their things and went to find Cameron and House.

Cameron returned to the bathroom door and knocked. House was now sitting on the floor with his back to the door. A million thoughts racing through his head. What was he doing with Cameron. He loved her and he knew that, but his first impression was to run from her. What does she want with an arrogant, selfish jerk like him. After the way he's treated her and others in the past did he really deserve to have the love of someone as special as Cameron."I don't know what's going on, just give me some sign that your alive in there so I don't have to break the door down" she said."You wouldn't be able to break the door down" House replied. A relieved Cameron took a deep breath."Are you in pain?" she asked."I'm always in pain.""More than normal?" There was an agonising silence, broken by the sound of Wilson knocking on the door."Who's that?" House asked."Probably Wilson, he rang earlier wants us to go out with him and Lisa" she informed him."Ignore it" he requested."Why?" "Because we need to talk."

Wilson's knocking on the door became louder and louder. "Jimmy calm down, you're going to break through if you're not careful" Cuddy warned him. Suddenly the door opened revealing Cameron on the other side. She stepped in the hall so Wilson and Cuddy couldn't go in."Cameron is everything OK?" asked Wilson."Things are fine, we just need to talk that's all" she said. Cuddy and Wilson both looked at each other. "What's going on with you two?" Cameron asked as she saw the couple exchange looks. "What do you know?""Nothing" Cuddy said."It's not nothing, you wouldn't have come knocking on our door if it was nothing" Cameron was getting desperate and it was beginning to show."House is not totally over you having that guys phone number" Cuddy began. "Lisa, don't" Wilson shot her a glare."She deserves to know.""Know what?" Cameron asked."House is very insecure with relationships now days thats why he never acted on his feelings to you until he had the chance to do so anonamously,so then he couldn't get rejected. He doesn't put himself out there unless he is sure how the other person feels" Cuddy explained."He knows how I feel about him" Cameron said."But finding that phone number no matter how innocent it was on your part to him was a setback it made him unsure of your feelings towards him and made him retreat" Wilson tried to explain. "House is not easy to understand and he's harder to try and explain, you have got to really reinforce how much you love him do whatever it takes" he said."What if I can't?" Cameron asked."You can" Cuddy said."I have to go," Cameron said as she turned and shut the door.

House was sitting on the edge of the bed, he caught Cameron by surprise. She stood in the doorway about 6 feet from House. "Are you going to break up with me?" she asked. House looked up at her and saw the tears beginning to well up in her eyes."Why do you want to be with me?" he asked."Because your arrogant, a jerk, sometimes heartless, cruel, and selfish" she started."These things turn you on?" he interrupted her."Your also confident, compassionate, funny, kind, you do what you know is right to help people not just to prove your right, everything you do you do it for a reason. I am hypnotized by your piercing blue eyes, by that smirk right there that you show me only glimpses of. I love the feel of your hand entwined with mine it sends shivers through my entire body especially when you lean over and grab my hand first thing in the morning and you whisper into my ear, and your my smurf." House smirked at the last comment, as he looked down at Cameron was now kneeling on the floor in front of him leaning gently in between his legs."I don't recall their being a doctor smurf" he stated."Then explain why we keep having sex like smurfs?" Cameron said laughing."I see so much good in you, so much that I love" House said taking her hand and brushing the tears from her eyes."Why do you find it so impossible to think that I don't see the same in you. I see a light surrounding you, don't be afraid of something new" she said. "Besides" she took a deep breath, "I'm scared too.""I love you" he said."I love you too." Cameron stood and leaned in and kissed him, House slid his arms around Cameron's back."Come here smurfette" he said as he pulled her on top of him.

House and Cameron laid in bed together, his hand entwined with hers just the way she liked it. Cameron could not wipe the smile off her face she was happy, she was with House and she didn't care who knew it. House could see the smile that spread across Cameron's face, he knew he was responsible for that smile and she was responsible for his. House began to nibble on Cameron's neck. "Are you hungry?" she asked."I seem to have worked up an appetite" he replied. Cameron got up from the bed and wrapped a sheet around her leaving House lying naked in bed. "Hey it's a little cold without that blanket" House said."Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing." Cameron returned with the room service menu in hand and a drink for her and House. House was laying in bed resting against the headboard. Cameron returned to the bed sitting in front of him leaning back into his chest. After looking at the menu for a few minutes Cameron dialed and placed an order. "It will be about 20 minutes" she said."What will we do with all that spare time?" he asked her as he began to kiss every freckle on her shoulders. Cameron took a sip from her drink."I think your spending your time in a very productive way right now actually" she responded.

Wilson and Cuddy had made their way to one of the many bars down stairs. They found a booth at the back and took a seat. A waiter approached them and Wilson ordered drinks for the two if them. His mind was elsewhere, after a few minutes of silence Cuddy finally spoke. "I'm sure everything's fine" she said reassuringly."We don't know that he's probably upstairs right now drinking himself into oblivion and Cameron's on a plane back to Princeton writing her resignation letter" he said bitterly."You're taking this kind of personally.""Because we pushed them together. We are responsible for this, we are responsible for destroying the lives of our closest friends sending House further into the depths of his own personal hell and for breaking Cameron's sweet and sensitive heart crushing her faith in men altogether. Maybe that's why I'm taking it personally." Cuddy reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. The waiter returned with their drinks and placed them on the table. "Who are you calling?" Cuddy began to dial and waited until the other person picked up. "It's for you" she said handing him the phone and moving closer to him, placing her hand on his thigh."Hello" "I'm busy can this wait?" House said."Busy with what?" Wilson asked."Well I don't think Cameron would want me to go into too much detail, you know secret sex stuff and all that can't give away all my secrets." It was with that comment that Wilson grimaced and hung up."Well?" Cuddy asked but she already knew the answer."Their," he paused "Making up." Wilson said. He leaned across and kissed her. "Thank you."

The following morning House and Cameron lay in bed. House was going over the room service menu, unsure of what to order. "Haven't you made your mind up yet?" Cameron finally asked."I worked up quite an appetite last night" he replied."We," she responded snatching the menu from him."Hey,""What are you going to do about it?" Cameron asked."Well if I can't have food for breakfast I guess I could settle for having you.""You could settle?" Cameron said now sitting upright in bed glaring at House. House's hand was inching it's way across Cameron's stomach his thumb slowing lifting the waist band of Cameron's briefs. She reached down and grabbed his hand stopping him. "You can order breakfast" she said getting out of bed. "I'm going to have a shower." House did as he was told. He ordered breakfast for himself and Cameron and then made his way to the bathroom. As he stood in the doorway he watched Cameron who had no idea of his presence. As she turned the shower off and turned to get out she saw House captivated by her."Are you finished already?" he asked disappointed."Well if you didn't take so long ordering breakfast maybe you could have joined me," she said."Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" he asked as he passed Cameron her robe."Because the first lecture starts at 9am" she informed him as she went and sat on the end of the bed. House soon joined her on the edge of the bed. Cameron's robe revealed the soft white skin of her leg. House looked down at Cameron's leg and let his hands explore her deeper. "We should really get ready" she said."I think our time would be better spent here," he said as he leaned in and began to kiss the side of her neck. Cameron moaned in delight. She laid her hand on top of his trying to stop him. She couldn't. This was after all Greg House who had his hand on her leg, his lips on her neck, the stubble tickling her. Was she mad? Why on earth would she, should she stop this?

Cuddy and Wilson continued to get ready. They were a little rushed as Wilson and Cuddy had become a little caught up earlier that morning."What time are we meeting House & Cameron?" Cuddy asked."I'm not sure I haven't spoken to him this morning or last night for that matter. I'll call him now" replied Wilson. He moved over to the table and dialed House's room number. The phone continued to ring out. He gave up and picked up his cell phone. He dialed House's number, voice mail. Cameron's number was next, it rang but no answer."What time we meeting them?" Cuddy asked entering the room."No answer, in their room or on their cell phones. You don't suppose they had another argument do you?" Wilson asked concerned."If I know House he's going to have Cameron in that room all day" Cuddy said. "And I don't think she is being held against her will." Wilson grinned. He knew she was right. "Well Chase & Foreman are waiting for us in the lobby, we should go." Wilson said. Wilson grabbed his jacket and walked out in front of Cuddy. holding the door open for her. As she walked out in front of him she playfully slapped him on the a$$ and kept walking grinning as she looked back over he shoulder.


	23. Chapter 22

Ch.22

It was late afternoon and all the lectures had finished for the day. "I can't believe how full of himself that Dr. Kennedy was," commented Chase."Yeah, he did seem to love talking about himself" agreed Foreman."Could you imagine if House was here? He wouldn't have lasted five minutes listening to that" Wilson said."If House would just turn up to one of these lectures it would be great" Cuddy said."I'll talk to him," Wilson said placing a reassuring arm around Cuddy's waist."I don't know about you guys but after that I could use a drink" Chase said."Me too" replied Foreman. "Do you two want to join us?""Sounds good," replied Wilson."I'm going to soak in the bathtub for a while, I'll meet you guys for a drink before dinner" Cuddy said. Wilson approached Cuddy and took her hand. "Can you drag House out of his bed with Cameron and at least confirm they are alive. Bring them to dinner with the rest of us." "I'll do my best," he said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips.The boys made their way to the bar that had quickly filled with other doctors. They sat at one of the last remaining booths while Chase went and got the first round. "So where is House anyway?" asked Chase."Locked away with Cameron" Foreman answered."He comes to a medical conference and spends all his time locked away with Cameron?" Chase asks puzzled."Wouldn't you?" Foreman responds. Wilson looks at him. "I mean she is very attractive and if I had a woman like that in my room I wouldn't be too concerned about attending the lecture either." Wilson shot another glare at him again."Enough already, I don't need to keep having the mental image in my head of my best friend on the job." Foreman and Chase both laughed at Wilson's suffering."So how did you and House become friends anyway?" Chase queried Wilson."I hit on Stacey" he replied."What, House's Stacey the ex?!" asked Foreman."Yep.""Oh my god! I'm amazed he didn't deck you" Chase said."What makes you think he didn't?" Wilson answered. "Things with my first wife weren't going too well. This amazing, beautiful lawyer comes on board at the hospital and I thought I'd go introduce myself."

FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK

It was early morning Stacey was standing behind her desk removing her belongings from the box that sit on top. She looked up as she heard the knock on the door. "Come in" she said politely. The tall, handsome oncologist poked his head around the door. Stacey was taken aback by his eyes and then when he spoke his smile engulfed her."Hi, thought I'd introduce myself my names James Wilson" he said."Stacey" she said extending her hand as she walked out from behind her desk. "Peadatrician?" she asked."Oncologist" he responded taking her hand and shaking it. "How are you settling in?" he asked."Pretty well, everyone here has been great" she replied as she finally let go of his hand, realising she had been holding it for maybe a little too long. The two talked for a little while before Wilson was paged to the clinic."I'm sorry I have to go" he said."Thats OK, thanks for the chat" she said."Anytime, if you need anything just let me know.""I will thank you."

Later that night, Wilson was preparing to leave for the day when he walked past Stacey's office and saw the light was still on. He knocked on the door before he entered."Hey James, how's it going?" she asked."Glad the day is over, how was your first day?" he asked."Good, still settling in" she responded as Wilson made his way into the room. He sat down next to her in front of her desk. "But like you glad it's over." "I'll walk you out if you like?" he offered."That would be great let me get my things." Stacey began to gather up her briefcase and jacket. As they stood in the doorway Wilson helped Stacey put her jacket on."There's this great little bar around the corner if you feel like a drink?" Wilson asked. He didn't notice the figure standing before them in the hallway. He stood about 6"4, his hair a little out of place, clean shaven, and hypnotic blue eyes."Don't think so sport" the mysterious figure said."And you are?" Wilson asked."The only guy that gets to park his car in her garage" he replied sarcastically."James, this is my boyfriend Dr.Greg House."

PRESENTPRESENT

"So he didn't deck you?" Chase asked."Luckily no, we all went out for drinks and have been friends ever since." The waiter arrived with another round of drinks. "I better go try and remove House from his room, I'll see you guys for dinner at 7pm?" Wilson asked."Yeah, we'll be here" Chase responded.

Wilson stood outside the room of House & Cameron. He had knocked previously but no one had answered. After repeated calls to the room and both their cell phones he was down to his last resort. He pulled the card from his pocket and let himself into their room. He was able to get the master card from his good friend Benedict who wasn't surprised House had locked himself away with a beautiful woman like Cameron. House and Cameron were in the jacuzzi. Cameron was leaning back into House's chest slowly massaging his leg. House was enjoying the attention and relief he was getting from the pain. Neither of them had heard Wilson calling out to them as he entered their room. "How's your leg?" Cameron asked concerned."About the same, why do you ask?" House wondered."You haven't had much rest lately" she said."But I've had plenty of things to lean on" he replied."To lean on or to lean me against?" "Well the bar was leaning on, but the couch, stairs, bedroom floor, bed they were all against" House said grinning."What about the jacuzzi?" she asked. "I'm not sure maybe we'll have to try that one again" he said in reply as he slid his arms around her waist pulling her tighter towards him. They both looked up when they heard Wilson calling out to them. He made his way to the bedroom, talking as he went."I'll go talk to Wilson" she said as she got out of the jacuzzi and threw a towel around her waist. "Do you want some vicodin?" she asked. House nodded as he snatched the towel from around her waist leaving her standing before him naked. "Greg!" she screamed. "What" he replied innocently "I've got to have some nice images of you while your gone" he replied."Why don't you come join me then" she said as she left the room. Cameron made her way to the table to get House's vicodin. She couldn't find them. She kneeled down on the floor picking up one of House's t-shirts, as she did so it revealed the bottle of vicodin underneath."Sh!t" she screamed trying to cover herself with House's shirt."Cameron I am so sorry" Wilson said quickly turning away."Mind putting your eyes back in their sockets please" House said as he glared at Wilson. "I'll wait out here, shall I" Wilson said practically running from the room. House threw on a robe and went to kill Wilson. Wilson was at the bar mixing the three of them a drink. House approached him from behind and slammed his cane down on the couch startling Wilson. "Ever heard of knocking?" House asked."I did knock Romeo, and called for a day and a half" Wilson shot back."Been a little busy," House replied."No doubt" Wilson said. House glared at him. "How were todays lectures?" Cameron asked entering the room."This mornings was fine, the afternoon session dragged on a bit. Although this you would know if you had bothered to attend" he said directing his final comment at House."We'll be there tomorrow" Cameron said."But mummy I don't want to go to school tomorrow" House said in a boyish tone."If your a good boy at school tomorrow Mummy has a special surprise for you" Cameron said joining in on his fun. Wilson snickered to himself as they banter continued between House & Cameron."We're all having dinner at 7pm.I've been instructed to bring you or I'm going to be in time out for the remainder of this trip" he said disappointedly."Oh, little Jimmy can't come out and play" House said sarcastically. Cameron laughed, as Wilson sighed."I'll be all alone with just the thought's and pictures in my mind" Wilson said snickering as he leaned in closer to House. "But I guess that wouldn't be all bad as I do have some rather pleasant pictures in my mind at the moment" he said referring to Cameron. House soon realised this too as he looked at the way Wilson was suggestively leering at Cameron."I'll be happy to erase those pictures from your mind permamently" House offered."So I take it that's a yes on dinner?" Wilson asked smuggly."We'll come by your room at 7pm" she replied.

Wilson returned to his room to find Cuddy relaxing in their own jacuzzi. She laid there eyes closed, oblivious to the outside world and to Wilson gazing upon her beauty from the doorway. Cuddy had her favourite CD playing on the stereo so she hadn't heard Wilson come in. He stood there for a few moments with a glass of wine in his hand. He moved towards her and placed his glass on the floor. Her eyes still closed he reached out with his hands and delicately swept the bubbles up in his hand, gently blowing them onto her face. Cuddy opened her eyes and saw Wilson inches from her face. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in to a jaw locking embrace. Then with all her strength she dragged him into the jacuzzi with her. A now saturated Wilson sat on top of Cuddy trying to work out what had just happened. They both started laughing at the sight of Wilson's clothes clinging to him. Cuddy moved towards him and wrapped her legs around him. "Thank you" Wilson said wrapping his arms around her."Your welcome" she replied. "Are House & Cameron coming to dinner?" she asked."They'll be here in just over an hour" he said."Did you have trouble convincing him to come?""Surprisingly, no" Wilson said turning his head. "I think we need to get you out of these wet clothes" Cuddy said as she began to un-button his shirt. Wilson leaned back and left Cuddy to remove his clothes. At first slowly and then as things became more passionate the urgency increased between the two. Wilson stood up and took Cuddy by the hand sweeping her up in his arms and throwing her on the bed. Becoming more consumed by him with every kiss he stole from her and she from him they soon became engulfed in their passion.

House & Cameron were leaving to go meet Cuddy and Wilson. Cameron emerged from the bedroom in a tight black skirt that hugged every inch of her body. The plunging neckline of her top revealing the depths of pleasure that House had spent the previous couple of days exploring. "Are you ready yet? You could give Wilson a run for his money," House said as he sat playing his gameboy."Yes," she said as she walked into the room. House continued to play his gameboy as Cameron leaned across him and picked her cell phone up from the table. Gently brushing his shoulder as she leaned across him she broke his concentration. She snatched the gameboy from him and as he began to protest he stopped."Holy sh!t" he said."What, we have to go to dinner, and you are not taking your gameboy" she responded. He reached out and held her before him. He had always put her on a pedestal but this was different. "You look incredible" he said as he rested his hands on her hips."Thank you" she said as she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You look pretty damn hot yourself. Come on we have to go" she said."Lets wait a minute, there's no rush. You go get them and I'll meet you down there" he said."We have to go next door and meet Cuddy & Wilson. Come on get up" she said playfully trying to make him stand up."I'm already up" he said."House come on!" He grabbed her and sat her on his lap holding her hands so she couldn't break free. She soon felt the nature of his problem. "Oh, good thing your dating a smurf" she laughed. "Yes smurfette now leave the room so I can get you out of my head and I'll pick you up from Wilson & Cuddy's room." She got up out of his lap placed a kiss on his forehead and went to meet the others.


	24. Chapter 23

Ch.23

Cameron knocked on the door to Wilson & Cuddy's room. Cuddy answered the door. "Oh, my God Cameron is that you?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm not sure maybe I should get Jimmy out here to verify it" she said."OK OK, I get the picture" Cameron said laughing."Jimmy come here please," Cuddy yelled over her shoulder. As she yelled she reached out and touched Cameron's face. "If it's not you the resembelancce is uncanny" Cuddy said. "Look Jimmy it's Allison.""My god your right, she's broken his captive spell, quickly come in before the evil wizard awakes" Wilson said as he dragged her inside.Cameron let him drag her inside, laughing and blushing with embarassment. "What can I say he's a hard man to say no to" Cameron offered."You got that right" Cuddy said, taking both Wilson and Cameron by surprise."Ahhemm, boyfriend right here" Wilson interjected."Sorry babe," Cuddy said as she smacked him on the butt."I am nothing but her slave" Wilson said to Cameron as Cuddy walked away from the two of them. Wilson continued to get ready while Cuddy & Cameron chatted. "You look incredible" Cuddy said."Thank you, you too" Cameron replied."You must drive House nuts when you look like that. Where is he anyway?" Cuddy asked."Drove him a little nuts when he saw me in this outfit, he'll be here in a minute" Cameron said. There was a knock at the door and Cuddy answered it revealing House on the other side. "Dr. House I'm so glad you could join us this evening" Cuddy remarked."Well we did have to eat, been working up quite an appetite lately" he said as he entered. He stood behind Cameron and nibbled her neck. Wilson emerged from the bedroom. "We are having food for dinner House, are you sure you need to nibble on her neck right now?""Food don't taste this sweet" he replied. Cuddy could hardly believe her ears. This was Greg House, the notoriously sarcastic, rude, obnoxious, most complained about doctor at PPTH, talking like a love sick teenager."Shall we go?" Cameron asked."Yep, Chase & Foreman are meeting us in the bar downstairs" Wilson informed them. All 4 friends exited the hotel room.

At the bar downstairs Chase & Foreman were sitting at the bar enjoy a quiet drink. House & Cameron approached followed by Wilson & Cuddy. "You look gorgeous" Chase said to Cameron."Thank you" she replied."Down boy" House said to Chase."Relax House," he responded, "Foreman and I are very secure in our relationship." House looked at Chase in bewilderment, Wilson choked on, well no one really knows what and Cuddy could not get the astonished look off her face. The only one who remained calm was Cameron. Though not exactly calm she was trying hard not to giggle. "It's OK he's kidding" said Foreman who could not contain the laughter any longer. Everyone starting laughing except House. "I'm surprised you could rebuff his advances Foreman, once you've seen Chase in his short shorts it's hard to go back" House said. They all took a seat at the bar. As they sat Cameron grabbed House by the arm."Do you really think that after Chase slept with me that I would turn him gay?" she teased."Not a chance, that was what gave it away Smurfette" he replied as his hand glided from her shoulder to her hips."House don't make this woman take out a restraining order on you" a deep voice said."She likes it when we play with hand cuffs" House commented as he extended his hand to shake that of Benedict's."I have a private table in the back reserved for you" Benedict announced to the group. "If you'll follow me." They all followed to the private room. As they entered House & Wilson shook Benedict's hand thanking him."Would you like to join us for dinner?" Cameron offered."Yeah I'd like to know why my boyfriend knows you so well" Cuddy said."The stories about these two gentleman will never leave these lips, well not all of them.""Gentleman, are you talking about House when you say that? I mean yeah I get Wilson but House a gentleman" Chase said amazed."Shocking yes I know. I'll have to pass on dinner tonight I have some business to attend to. Are you boys up for a little poker game Thursday night?" he asked."Just let us know when and where" Wilson responded and House nodded. "You boys coming too?" Benedict asked turning to Chase & Foreman."Sure," Chase said."Sounds good" replied Foreman."Alright I'll let you know tomorrow. Enjoy your night," he said as he left.

They sat down and had a fantastic meal and great conversation. Everyone was relaxed especially Cuddy who was enjoying the company of the old House again. Although she didn't want to admit it to everyone there she had missed him, the old House. They decided to try their luck on the tables and made their way to the main casino floor. House was standing at the bar having a drink when Cameron slid her hand around his waist and latched onto his belt. "Hello there" said House."Hello" Cameron replied."If your hand stays there were going to have the same problem we had earlier tonight.""It's not a problem now though, this is the beginning" she said as she tackled Mt. Gregory, "and this is the end" she said moving her hand down."Where do you come in all of this?" House asked."About here" she replied reaching for him."Let's go" he said. "If your lucky we might try page 76 again.""That reminds me who brought that to your attention, you said that I knew them?" Cameron asked. House looked over his shoulder and nodded towards the one responsible. Cameron couldn't believe it, she immediately approached the person threw her arms around Cuddy and whispered into her ear "Thank you.""What for?" Cuddy asked. Cameron didn't reply she simply turned and walked away."Seeya tomorrow" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran to catch up to House who was already at the elevator doors."What was all that about?" asked Wilson."I have no idea" said Cuddy.

Cameron was the first to wake up the next morning. Her head was resting on House's arm she held his hand gently. House's other arm was reaching around her waist his hand resting on her thigh. Cameron lifted her head slightly and began to gently suck the end of House's fingers. His grinned in delight. "You are definetly better than an alarm clock" he said. "And much cheaper to run." Cameron bit the end of his finger. "Oww" he screamed. "A little nasty this morning aren't we?" he asked."You deserved it" she replied."I always deserve it you choose today to start acting upon it?" he questioned."Do you want me to kiss it better?" she asked as she pushed House flat on his back and leaned over the top of him. House held his hand out waiting for Cameron to indeed kiss it better."Yes," he said."To quote one of your great philosophers... you can't always get what you want" she said as she climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom closing the door behind her. House lifted his head from the pillow as he watched Cameron leave their bed. His head hit the pillow in frustration as the bathroom door slammed.

After a day of boring lectures (according to House) and dinner, well more drinking than eating with the Cuddy & Wilson, along with Chase & Foreman. It was just before 1am when House & Cameron and Wilson & Cuddy walked up to their room's. The two men were lagging behind as the zig zag pattern they were making when they walked meant any trip took twice as long. "So why did you run up and hug me last night and say thank you before you went upstairs last night?" Cuddy asked. Cameron giggled to herself. "Come on tell me" Cuddy pleaded."House has this little trick in the bedroom that he said you introduced him to." Cameron said trying to stifle her laughter. Cuddy had a puzzled look on her face. It was a few years ago that her and House had dated and they had consumed a large quantity of alcohol so far that evening."I have no idea what your talking about" Cuddy finally said."A trick that you learned from a certain publication" Cameron said trying to enlighten Cuddy. Finally the penny dropped."Oh page 76" she said. "He showed you that?" Cuddy asked."Among other things yeah. He bought the book with him" Cameron said."Your kidding me. Actually that shouldn't really surprise me" she said."At lunch today he wasn't actually reading a medical journal, he was reading it" Cameron informed Cuddy."Unbelieveable." "I'm not complaining the things that man does sometimes should be illegal" Cameron whispered to Cuddy."Jimmy's the same, although there have been times I've used handcuffs" Cuddy said giggling. Wilson & House soon caught up to them."What are you girls giggling about?" asked House. "Going to give us another rendition of Jeremiah was a bullfrog?"Cameron planted a kiss on House. "By the way keep don't make plans for Friday evening" Cameron said."Why?" asked Wilson."Yeah why?" asked House "If your planning a foursome that's great I applaud the effort but Wilson won't go for it he's shy" House said slyly. Wilson smacked House on the arm, and laughed."Don't ask me why, it's a matter of trust," Cameron said."OK, how about a clue then?" asked Wilson."I just gave you two" Cameron said. "But because I'm in a good mood I'll give you one more." Cameron paused for a moment before delivering her final clue. "It's music orientated and remember that only the good die young" Cameron said as she grabbed House by the arm and led him into their room.


	25. Chapter 24

Ch.24

Thursday morning the doctors rose. House grabbed his head that was already throbbing. He looked at the clock, 11:21am it felt like he just went to bed. His body was craving water, looking over to see an empty bed he got out of bed, and went into the lounge and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He sat on the couch and took a drink of the ice cold water, on the coffee table he found a note picking it up it read:

Greg,

Gone to lecture about immunology.

Will come back and check on you during the lunch break.

I had them send up extra bottles of water for you.

Sleep well,

Love Smurfette.

House rested his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

Cameron & Chase were the only two docs from PPTH to make it to the lecture that morning. Everyone had been out drinking the night before but it seemed that only Cameron & Chase had recovered. Cameron was seated next to Chase. "So how did you pull up this morning?" Cameron whispered."Pretty good" Chase whispered back. "Almost felt just like being back home in Oz, except you Americans can't handle your alcohol.""Excuse me?" Cameron said. "I drank just as much as you last night and I feel fine.""Yeah but you went to bed what about one this morning. Back home it was rude to leave a party before the sun came up. Trust me I'll throw you a party and you won't want leave till after the sun comes up.""That a promise?" she asked. Chase held out his hand for her to shake. They shook on it. "I should go wake Greg." Chase snickered as they walked out."What's so funny?" Cameron asked."It's just weird hearing you calling House Greg. I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" he said."It's OK to be honest it took a while to do, but it seemed weird to keep calling him House except at work of course." "Well I'm going to see if Foreman is awake spend the afternoon by the pool" he said as he reached out and pushed the button for the elevator. They both stepped in."Are you going to the pool for the relaxation or to check out the talent by the pool?" Cameron asked."Why can't it be both" Chase smirked. Cameron smirked with him and rolled her eyes. The elevator doors opened at their floor and they stepped out.

Cameron entered the room to find House asleep on the couch. She leaned over the back of the couch and gently kissed his on the forehead. House grabbed her and threw her over the couch landing on top of him. "Well hello" Cameron said. House didn't answer her instead he took her head in his hands and engaged her in a passionate longing kiss. He ripped Cameron's shirt from her body and began to caress her breasts. They were engulfed in a passion for one another that could not be extinguished, and neither of them cared to be apart from.

Asleep on the couch House woke up and gazed at Cameron asleep on top of him. His leg was throbbing. He reached down and rubbed his leg. He threw his head back on the arm of the couch and grimaced in pain. He stretched his arm out and brushed the hair from Cameron's face. "Allison" he whispered. There was no response. "Allison" he said again this time a little louder. She stirred a little but still didn't wake up. "Hey Smurfette, wake up." Cameron lifted her head and smiled at House lying beneath her. "At least you can be bothered to speak to me now" she said. House didn't say anything. She knew something was wrong. "Are you OK?" she asked."My leg hurts could you get me my vicodin?" Cameron carefully got up from on top of House and went to the bar where his bottle of vicodin was sitting. She returned with two vicodin and some water. She sat on the edge of the coffee table. House took the vicodin and laid his head back. Cameron reached over and gently rubbed his forehead."Thank you" he said his eyes still closed. As his eyes opened he took in the sight before him. He started to smirk. "What's so funny?" Cameron asked."The sight of you sitting naked on the coffee table, is a big turn on. Actually you sitting anywhere naked would be a turn on" he stated."I think you've had enough excitement for now" Cameron said. "I've filled the jacuzzi for you to help with your leg." "Care to join me?""I think you should rest" she explained."I may be a cripple but I'm not totally fued" he said rather abruptly. Cameron was taken aback, he'd never spoken to her like that before. "What is your problem?" she shot back. House got up quickly and staggered as he began to walk off towards the bathroom. "Greg, what the hell is wrong with you?" He slammed the door behind him.

Cameron was sitting on the bed with a glass of bourbon in her hand. She slowly took another sip. It was her second glass since House had locked himself in the bathroom. Suddenly the bathroom door unlocked and House emerged. Cameron got up from the bed and went into the other room. House tried to speak but he couldn't. He threw his towel to the floor and sat on the bed as he threw on a pair of jeans and t-shirt. He grabbed his jacket from the closet and threw it on as he went into the other room to find Cameron. He opened the sliding door that lead out onto the balcony where Cameron was standing. He hooked his cane onto the chair along side him and placed his hands on Cameron's shoulders. She shrugged them away. "OK I'm an a$$ but you kind of knew that when you started dating me" he said."Do you always hurt people you care about?" Cameron quizzed him."Do you?" Cameron turned in anger to face House."How did I hurt you? You're the one that yelled at me," Cameron screamed at him."This is pointless," House said as he turned and took his cane from the chair and stormed out. Typical House, run away from what he thinks and how he feels Cameron thought. She was jolted back into reality by the door slamming and leaving her alone.

House met Wilson in the bar downstairs. He was already talking to Benedict. "Glad you could tear yourself away from the Mrs" said Benedict. House turned to the barman."Bourbon, double" he said and turned to face his friends. "You want her you can have her, thinking of trading her in" Benedict laughed as did Wilson, but Wilson's mind was ticking over. House was always defending Cameron he never spoke poorly of her he would never normally say something like that. Chase & Foreman joined them at the bar. "Good evening gentleman" said Benedict. "Now that were all here shall we play some cards?""Let's go" House said he was keen to take his mind off his earlier fight with Cameron.

Cuddy knocked on the door to Cameron's room. "Come in" Cameron said.Cuddy entered and found Cameron on the balcony taking in the view. As she stepped out onto the balcony Cameron turned to greet her. Cameron's eyes were red and puffy. Cuddy could tell she had been crying. "Are you OK" she immediately asked."I'm fine, I think" Cameron answered."You've been crying" Cuddy said."Maybe, a little" Cameron said fighting back the tears. "OK a lot.""What happened?" "I honestly don't know" Cameron said. "Things were great I came back to check on him he grabs me, we you know yada yada yada and we both fall asleep" she explained. "He woke me up and asked me to get him some Vicodin his leg was really bad, I grabbed his Vicodin and ran the water in the jacuzzi to help him with the pain. He even made a joke about how weird it looked me sitting on the coffee table naked while he laid on the couch. Then he just exploded" Cameron said going back inside. Cuddy followed her inside joining her on the couch. "What did you say to him?" Cuddy asked."Nothing I just told him the jacuzzi was ready for him when he was ready, he asked me to join him but I told him he should rest, then out came evil Greg." "How did you tell him, exactly?" Cuddy probed."I don't know, the usual way I guess. Look I'd rather not talk about it right now, he'll get over it or I will and things will go back to normal" Cameron said."Allison this is no way to deal with this. You need to talk to him about it" Cuddy tried to plead with Cameron."That's life, your riding high in April, shot down in May. This is Greg House he's an a$$, a jerk, all this I knew when I started dating him 4 months ago""He shouldn't be an a$$ to you. You deserve better" Cuddy said."There's nothing I can do about it now, it's probably best if we both calm down, I'll talk to him when he gets back from his game with Wilson.""Well until then, were going out" Cuddy said grabbing Cameron by the hand. "Go get changed and we'll go have some fun, no arguments" Cuddy insisted."Alright, I'm going" Cameron said and for the first time that evening she let a little smile escape.

Back at the game, House's stack of chips was becoming quite small. They had taken a break and Wilson had decided to talk to House. House was leaning on the chair smoking a cigar, he inhaled deeply and exhaled as Wilson approached. "What's up with you tonight?" asked Wilson."My aura's a little off tonight, don't worry though I feel a change a coming" he said."Everything OK with you & Cameron?" he asked. House glared at him, Wilson had hit a nerve."What makes you think something is wrong with me and Cameron?" he asked."Because earlier tonight you offered to trade her in. You have never spoken badly about her before you always defend her always. Did you two have a fight?" House didn't answer he didn't have too the look on his face said it all. "What was it about?""Her treating me like a cripple""You are a cripple" Wilson said. "What was it really about?""My leg was particularly painful earlier and I asked her to get my vicodin" House began."And she did so, my how rude" Wilson interrupted."She did get my vicodin, and start the jacuzzi to relieve the pain" he continued."Selfish" Wilson said sarcastically."Look if she wants to look after a jerryatric she needs to go work at an old folks home, not date me" House said sternly."Look I know you've been out of this whole dating thing for a few years, so let me give you a bit of a refresher. It's called caring" Wilson let out a stifled laugh. "She loves you, she tried to help you, she tried to ease your pain it's what we normal people do in relationships." Wilson said. House thought about it for a moment. He was right. Cameron is always caring about her patients too much it would make sense she'd be like that with him too. "In my opinion you need to do some serious crawling and apologise when you go back to your room later.""I am way out of practice at all this sh!t" House said taking another drag from his cigar."Maybe, but at least if you fight there's always make up sex to look forward too" Wilson said as patted House on the shoulder and rejoined the game.

A little before 2am the game wrapped up and House went back to his room to apologise to Cameron. He crept quietly into the room. Cameron was on the bed watching TV Cuddy asleep along side her. Wilson soon knocked on the door. House returned and opened the door for him. "I assume Cuddy is here?" he asked."In the bedroom with Allison" House said. Wilson walked in and found his girlfriend asleep on the bed. "Hey Cameron, have a good night?" he asked."Yeah thanks" she replied. House followed Wilson into the bedroom and began to take off his shoes and jacket."I'll see you two tomorrow" he said as he scooped up Cuddy in his arms and carried her out of the room. "Night Jimmy," Cameron said. House and Cameron still hadn't spoken since he'd come in. She was laying on the bed facing away from House. He limped over and sat at the end of the bed. Now totally naked except for his boxers he sat with his head in his hands. Cameron wanted to go to him, to wrap him up and forgive him but she couldn't. This time he needed to apologise. He turned to lean on the bed supporting himself with his elbow. "I reacted the wrong way" he begun. "You were trying to look after me, to help me, and I was a jerk" he continued to say as his fingers rubbed circles on her calf. "I thought you were treating me like some elderly cripple, and I couldn't have been more wrong." His fingers now tracing lines on her thigh. "I'm sorry for yelling at you.""Greg, do you love me?" Cameron asked. House looked up at the green eyes staring at him."Want me to show you how much I love you" he said grinning as he crawled his way up the bed. She raised her hands and placed them flat on his chest stopping him. He looked into her deep green eyes and took her hand in his. "I am in love with you, Allison Cameron" he said placing a gentle kiss on her hand. With that she took his hand and pulled him on top of her. House wiped the tears from her eyes and those that had begun falling down her cheek. "I love you Greg" she said. "Now prove how much you love me."


	26. Chapter 25

Ch.25

It was the middle of the morning before there was movement in the bed of House & Cameron. Cameron was nestled in his arms, her head resting on his chest. House opened his eyes slowly and gazed down at Cameron sleeping peacefully on his chest. Cameron began to stir and gently placed a kiss on his chest, moving seductively upwards until she met his lips with hers. They locked lips in a passionate embrace that sent shivers down Cameron's entire body. She had not felt such intensity from him before. "Morning Smurf" Cameron said."I love the different ways you wake me up each morning" House said. "How many do you have exactly?" he asked."Well that would spoil the fun now wouldn't it" she replied. House pulled her up to sit in between his legs. "So what exactly do you have planned for us tonight?" he probed."It's a surprise" Cameron replied. House moved his hands around Cameron's shoulders slowly reaching down to caress her breasts."Sure you don't want to tell me?" he asked."Positive.""OK fine" House said withdrawing his hands from her completely folding his arms across his chest."You can tease me all you want it's not going to work" she said."I tease you everyday this is just me being normal" he responded to her accusations. "Yeah right" Cameron said. "I know I can hold out longer than you can.""You think so," House said. "Care to bet on it?""It's probably the easiest money I'll ever make. What are the terms?" she asked."No touching, no kissing, no marching the penguin" House began to state the rules."No polishing the silverware for you either" Cameron interrupted."The winner shall receive an entire weekend of pampering at the destination of their choice" House suggested."Deal" Cameron said.

Wilson & Cuddy were enjoying breakfast in bed when the phone rang."Hello" answered Wilson."Hey, Wilson it's Cameron how are you?" she asked."Good thanks Cameron, the more important question is how are you?""Things are good" she replied knowing what he was hinting at. "Thank you" she said."For what?" he asked a little puzzled."Well he doesn't talk to anyone but you so I figured you calmed him down last night" she explained."I explained to him he might have misinterrupted what your intentions were" Wilson said. "Remember he hasn't been in a relationship for a while he's forgotten how to open up to people, how to...""Be human" Cameron said interrupting him."Yeah," Wilson said with a laugh "Exactly.""Don't worry he's not getting rid of me that easily. Anyway the reason I called is to tell you and Cuddy to be ready to leave at 4pm we'll pick you up from your room" Cameron said."OK, any special instructions, seeing as your not telling us where we are going or what we are doing" Wilson said sarcastically."Dress casual," she responded."Alright see you at 4pm" Wilson said as he hung up the phone.

Cameron and House arrived at room 206 at approximately 4pm. House knocked on the door. His eyes facing forward trying not to look at Cameron, who was dressed in tight denim jeans. Wilson answered the door. "Oh my god you knocked?" he said in astonishment."You answered" House replied. "Ready to go?" he asked."Yep, let me go get Lisa" he repsonded. They returned to the door a few seconds later. "Hey guys," Cuddy said."Hi Lisa, OK let's go" Cameron said eagerly pushing them out the door and down the hall to the elevator doors."So are you going to tell us where we are going or not Allison?" Cuddy asked."Uhh, your as bad as Greg. Can't you just relax and enjoy the surprise?" she asked. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped in. The elevator began it's decent. Benedict met them in the foyer down stairs. "Good afternoon" he said."Good afternoon, thanks again for your help with this particularly with the loan of the, well you know" she began to say."It is no trouble at all. Jerry will take you on the first leg of your journey. Have a terrific night" he said as he leaned in and gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek."Hey watch it buddy" House interjected."Steady on big fella," Benedict said with his hands in the air surrendering. "If I can't touch her no one can" he said sulking."Come on we have to go" Cameron said as she grabbed House by the hand and led him to the waiting limo outside."Ah huh, you lost" he said."What?" she asked confused."You touched me first I win the bet.""Believe me I did you a favour. Bet starts tomorrow 12pm" she stated."You just don't want to admit you can't keep your hands off me" he said smuggly."Greg, get in the car" Cameron said. Wilson & Cuddy both looked incredibly confused at the conversation going on between House & Cameron. They followed House into the back of the limo. "I'll explain in the car" Cameron said to Cuddy as she climbed in.

Cameron had explained the bet to Cuddy & Wilson and the earlier conversation now made a lot more sense. About 30 minutes later they arrived at their first destination. A small airstrip just outside of Las Vegas. They stepped out of the limo and saw before them the waiting helicopter ready to take them to their next destination. "Oh my god!" Cuddy exclaimed."Wow" Wilson said."What you two haven't seen a helicopter before?" asked House. They all climbed on board and prepared for their flight. They spent the next 45 minutes taking in the sunset over the Grand Canyon. House was holding Cameron's hand as they both took in the sights below them. Wilson and Cuddy were also in awe of the beauty that was below, above and all around them. Soon they landed on a small cliff facing. "That was incredible" said Wilson."Fantastic" said Cuddy."I have never seen anything more beautiful than that sunset" Wilson said."I have" House said as he looked deep into Cameron's eyes still holding her hand. "There's more" Cameron said leading the way still clasping his hand in hers. Cameron lead them to a secluded little area on the cliff face that was sealed off. There sat a table and four chairs. The candles flickered in the breeze that gently blew across the canyon. A waiter approached them and poured them all a glass of red wine as they sat at the table. The friends talked as they enjoyed their meal. "So why on earth would the two people who cannot keep their hands off one another make a bet to do exactly that?" Wilson asked."To prove a point" House explained."What point?" Cuddy asked."That she can't keep her hands off me" House replied."Says the one who has not let go of my hand since we got in the car" Cameron said."Is that your hand I thought it was Cuddy's, oops my mistake." House leaned in towards Cuddy. "Sorry babe no action tonight I think they might be on to us.""You wish" Wilson snickered."Keep talking like that you won't get any from me either" Cameron said to House locking with his eyes."Or me" Wilson said. The four of them laughed. Cameron looked at her watch."Time to go" Cameron said standing up from the table. "We're on a very tight schedule" she explained. The walked to the nearby path were they were picked up in a golf cart and driven to the road. The climbed back into the limo and moved on to the next part of the evening.

The limo arrived at the MGM Grand Casino and parked near the service entrance. The driver opened the door and the four friends climbed out. Cameron was the last to step out, as she did so the driver handed her a large manilla envelope. "What now?" asked Cuddy. "This whole night has been amazing so far what more could you possible have planned?" she asked."A little entertainment" she replied."Of the pole dancing variety?" House asked excitedly. Cameron & Cuddy both slapped his arm and Wilson laughed at his predicament. "Well I don't care what it is, this has been a great night so far, Thanks Cameron" said Wilson."Suck," said House."You might be doing some sucking of your own later" he fired back."OK take it easy" Cameron said. "So what is next?" asked Cuddy."We're going to a concert," she replied. "But I can't tell you who it is yet. I figured I could just introduce you save me telling you.""OK" Wilson said. "Lead the way" he said. Cameron's cell phone rang. "Hang on one second." She stepped away from the others to take the call. A few minutes later she finished the conversation. "Greg can you come here for a minute please?" she asked. House limped over to where Cameron stood."What's up?" he asked."Your quiet, are you OK? Are we OK?" she asked."We could not be any better, I'm quiet because I think it finally hit me.""What hit you?" she asked concerned."What we have," House began to tap his cane on the ground. "How special it is and what you and this relationship mean to me" he said raising his head his soulful blue eyes locking with Cameron's. House & Cameron who had unknowingly reached out and held the other's hand while they talked leaned in towards each other and became swept up in a passionate embrace. They returned to where they had left Wilson & Cuddy to find them gone. "Where are they?" Cameron asked."I have no idea I was a little preoccupied" House said slipping his hand into Cameron's pocket while still holding her own."WILSON!" House yelled. He also began to tickle Cameron right below the hip - one of her most tickelish spots."Greg, stop it" she begged in between fits of laughter. House continued but stopped when Wilson & Cuddy emerged from the darkness. "Let little Jimmy out to play did we?" asked House. Cuddy rolled her eyes at House."Two people yelling my name simultaneously, that was a new experience for me. The same person repeating my name is not unusual but two different people that was different," Wilson said walking behind House & Cameron.

Cameron led them down the hall and towards the service elevator. As she did a female figure approached them."Allison, it's so good to see you again" she said racing up to her."It's good to see you too" she responded. "How are you?" she asked."Great, really great" she replied."I want you to meet some people" Cameron said as she led her friend to the others. "This is Dr. James Wilson.""Hi, pleasure to meet you" he said."This is his girlfriend and the Dean of Medicine at PPTH Dr. Lisa Cuddy.""Hi, how are you?" asked Cuddy. Cameron approached House and took a deep breath."And this must be him" her friend enquired."This is my boyfriend Dr. Greg House" Cameron said. House took her hand and shook it."And who are you?" he asked. "Telling you that might ruin the surprise" she replied not flinching at the arrogance in House's tone. "Let's go." She said leading them into the elevator. A short ride later the elevator doors opened. They stepped out into the top floor of the hotel and proceeded down the hallway."Thank you again for organising this" Cameron said."Are you kidding? He fell in love with you at the wedding and he's really excited to be meeting your boyfriend.""Greg is always talking about his piano skills and how great a story teller he is through his lyrics," Cameron said as they stopped outside the door. They opened the door and entered


	27. Chapter 26

Ch. 26

Cameron held House's hand tighter than ever. She was a little nervous at how he would react to this surprise. Would he like it? She would know in a few short minutes. As the special mystery entertainer entered the room House squeezed Cameron's hand. Standing before him was one of the greatest piano players that the world had seen in the last 60 years - if not ever. He approached Cameron and gave her a big hug. House was shocked. He couldn't believe she was getting this reaction from this man. "It's good to see you, you look great" Cameron said."Thank you, I'm so glad you guys could come tonight.""I want you to meet someone" Cameron said turning to House."This is my boyfriend Dr. Greg House" turning to face House she began. "Greg, this is Billy Joel." House was speechless. He was standing before a man who's talent for the piano far exceeded his own, and his tell it how it is attitude through his songs had made him a very famous and well respected musician and performer."So this is what it takes to silence the great Greg House" Cuddy said.House shook Billy's hand and managed to form a sentence. "Allison, I hope you didn't plan on sleeping tonight" he said. "Anyway it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm a huge fan.""This is Dr. James Wilson & his girlfriend Dr. Lisa Cuddy" Cameron said interrupting the two."This is so cool," Cuddy said. "I've been to all of your shows.""Hey Cameron when, House is finished with you tonight, give me a call" Wilson said as he shook the hand of one of the greatest piano players. Cuddy slapped Wilson while smirking at him, and House glared at his soon to be former best friend. Cameron blushed."Looks like you're not getting any sleep tonight" Billy offered. "Allison tells me you play Greg" Billy said."Yeah, a little, have since I was a kid" he replied."You any good?" "Average-ish.""Well I've got to warm up for a bit come join me at the piano." House let go of Cameron's hand and whispered into her ear. "No sleep."

"Are you guys going to join us after the show, we have a little bite to eat and unwind?" Billy asked."Yes they are. You are aren't you Allison?" Katie asked."Yeah for sure, we have more catching up to do" she responded."Great well let's go, we have the best seats in the house" Katie said motioning them to the door.

House and Cameron led the way followed closely by Wilson & Cuddy. Once they arrived at their seats Katie excused herself as she always watched from back stage. "These seats are fantastic" Cuddy exclaimed. "How do you know him?" she asked."Katie and I met at college and became good friends. The guy I was seeing at the time was also seeing her at the same time. We both dumped him but remained friends" Cameron explained."Typical" House thought to himself. "How come you never told me you went to their wedding?" House asked."I did, remember I asked you for the time off?" Cameron informed him. "Yeah but you didn't tell me it was that wedding" he replied."I said I was going to Katie's wedding in New York and that she was an old friend from college" Cameron said."Failed to mention that she was marrying the greatest piano player in the last 60 years though" he replied sarcastically. Cameron leaned in to him and whispered in his ear."I promise I'll make it up to you later." House grinned as the lights went down and the concert began.

The concert continued for the next two hours and the four of them had a fantastic time. Before the last encore they made their way backstage to see Katie. "Are you having a good time?" she asked."Unbelievable" replied Cameron "He is better than I remembered.""Absolutely fantastic" replied Cuddy. Just as Cuddy finished her comment Billy approached the group from behind. "Hey Greg," he began "Going to add a song to the set, it reminds me a bit of these women" he whispered the song title to House & Wilson. "Do I mind" House thought. "Ally will love it." Wilson nodded in agreement. Billy made his way back on to the stage to thunderous applause."Thank you, thank you very much" he began as he waited for the applause to die down. "This next song is for some very incredible woman in my life and my new friends. Firstly to my beautiful wife Katie," he paused for applause. "And also to Allison & Lisa," he said as he turned to the side of the stage where they were standing. The band began to play 'Honky Tonk Woman.' The crowd leapt to their feet and cheered. The three women at he side of the stage blushed. "He knows you pretty well" House said as he wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist. Cameron elbowed him in the stomach.

At the conclusion of the concert they all went to a vacant restaurant upstairs. They had re-opened their doors just for Billy and his band.They remained in the restaurant until the early hours of the morning. Billy & House talked music, baseball, and surprisingly to some General Hospital. It turns out Billy is a big fan too. At the end of the evening illy happily posed for pictures and they took one last group shot.They all exchanged phone numbers and e-mail addresses and left to go their separate ways. "So was that worth the wait?" Cameron asked them all as they left."Hell yeah," Wilson said."That was a great night" Cuddy said. "Thank you so much."House hadn't answered her question. She was glad Wilson and Cuddy had had a great time but she wanted to know if House felt the same way or whether he was just indulging her. House was a few feet in front of them and remained silent."Greg" she said raising her voice slightly. House stopped and turned to face her. "Did you have fun?" she asked eagerly. House couldn't put what he wanted to say into words so he thought actions would be better. He swept Cameron up around the waist and began to kiss her passionately. He then grabbed her by the hand and headed toward the limo. On the ride back to the motel House and Cameron talked. "So you had a good time then?" she asked again."How many times do I have to tell you" he asked."Well if your going to tell me just once more, but if your going to show me like you did back there then I don't think I've heard it enough" she said as she moved across the seat to be closer to him. "I had a fantastic time" he said as he pulled her on top of his lap and began to run his hand up her t-shirt. "Greg, stop that" she said. "Lisa & James are just over there." "Well by the looks of them they won't notice a thing" he said gesturing towards them with a nod of his head. "He was right" Cameron thought. Cuddy had her legs resting across Wilson's lap and his hand was creeping up her thigh as they kissed, oblivious to House & Cameron. "Well in that case" Cameron kissed House roughly across the lips and moved across to his neck. House continued his journey inside her t-shirt. Then it was over all too soon as they limo pulled up at the entrance to the Bellagio.

House and Cameron rode the elevator with Wilson & Cuddy up to the top floor of the motel. Wilson & Cuddy continued with their exploration of each other while Cameron was leaning back into House embraced in his arms. "Get a room already," House yelled at the two of them. They stopped."Jealous" Wilson asked smirking at House."Um look where my hands are, wrapped around this beauty, I don't think jealously comes into it" he shot back. "I'm just sick of hearing Cuddy's moaning." The elevator arrived at their floor and they all stepped out and walked to their separate rooms. "Thank you again for a great night Allison" Cuddy said hugging her friend."No problem I'm glad you had fun" she said."I think this night will be very hard to top, thank you" Wilson said also hugging Cameron. "Remember call me when he falls asleep" Wilson said slyly grinning. Cameron and Wilson laughed."No chance" House said, "She'll resort to her toys before she resorts to you.""Greg!! Shut up" she said turning red."Don't worry, he won't be sleeping either" Cuddy said taking Wilson's hand and leading him inside. "Goodnight.""Night" Cameron said turning back to House. "I can't believe you said that" she said as she stepped inside the room. House was silent as Cameron continued to talk. She was totally unaware that House was no longer in the room when she turned around to face him. "Greg," she said searching. She didn't have to search far when she found him in the bedroom. While Cameron had been in the other room putting down her bag, removing her shoes and taking off her jacket, House had been in the bedroom lighting a dozen candles that gently lit the room. She found House standing at the end of the bed."Wow," she exclaimed as she stood in the doorway. "You've been a busy little smurf." House held his hand out to take hers. "Thank you for coming into my life, for being my best friend - my lover, for being my eyes when I couldn't see. Thank you for this incredible night, for every day we spend together and every moment we spend apart, thank you for loving me. I love you Allison" House said. Cameron couldn't contain her emotions, the tears had been welling in her eyes since he uttered his first word, he wiped the tears that fell from her deep green eyes, and softly touched her lips with his. "I love you" she replied, as he sat on the bed leaving Cameron standing before him. He wiped the remaining tear from her face and slid his hands around her waist. Gently raising her t-shirt he began to place kisses on her tightly toned stomach. Making circles with his tongue Cameron began to moan with delight as she placed her hands around his neck. He moved his hands from her thighs to her own 'funbags'. House moved further back onto the bed and Cameron climbed on top of him removing his t-shirt and placing one leg either side of him. Cameron then focused her attention on the mounting excitement that was building inside House's jeans. She began to nibble on his ear and gently whispered into his ear "Can little Greg come out to play?" she asked."Little?" House questioned her still devoting the majority of his attention to her breasts. "Well not little anymore" Cameron replied. "I think I may need to climb that mountain." Finally stripping each other of any remaining garments they fell into each others arms.


	28. Chapter 27

Ch. 27

It was sometime around 9am when Cameron woke up. House's arm was draped across her. She carefully crept out of bed and grabbed a bottle of water. After heading back into the bedroom she discovered House was awake. "Good morning" Cameron said as she took a sip from the bottle. She climbed back into bed and offered some water to House. "Morning" House said taking the bottle from her and drinking it. House got up out of bed as Cameron climbed back in."Where are you going?" she asked."I know there are many things you can do for me and do very well, but this isn't one of them" he said as he grabbed his cane and entered the bathroom. On his way back he grabbed some more water and threw the bottle at Cameron. Still very sleepy Cameron rested her head on House's chest, hypnotized by the sound of his heart beating and of each breath he took. "Are you tired?" House asked already knowing the answer."What do you think?" Cameron asked back."It's your own fault, you bought it on yourself" House replied."Oh did I now" Cameron said. She bought herself up to look House in the eye. "Well, remind me to do that more often then" she snickered placing a lingering kiss on his lips."What are you and Cuddy up to today?" House asked."Going shopping after lunch around 1pm" Cameron said. "What are you and Wilson going to do?" she asked."Strip club, hookers, booze, the usual" he replied. His reply causing Cameron to grab on to a certain part of the House anatomy that was within easy reach."Owww" he grimaced. "Be careful with that" he pleaded manouvering unsuccessfully to try and cause less pain."I thought I supplied you with a show last night?""Yeah but they do things with a ping pong ball that well..." House said as Cameron squeezed tighter. "OK, OK, I give up, no strip club, or hookers" Cameron released her grip. "You could do some real damage down there, hope you don;t want kids in the future." House realised what he said but it was too late to take it back. He and Cameron had never talked about kids or marriage or anything like that. They were just happy being with one another."Kids" Cameron said. Sensing House was not really ready to talk about it Cameron deflected the subject. "I'm sorry did I hurt you" she said climbing on top of House. House simply nodded and placed his hand underneath the blanket. "Here" she said removing his hand and placing it behind his head. "Let me kiss it better for you" she said as she disappeared under the blanket.

Next door Wilson & Cuddy were also beginning to stir. Cuddy had gotten up and ordered them breakfast while Wilson was still sleeping. When the meal arrived she gently woke him. Cuddy had ordered some toast with syrup and bacon and eggs for Wilson. Cuddy stood at the end of the bed with her left knee resting on the bed eating a slice of toast as she watched Wilson. As he slowly rose out of bed and crawled towards her he reached out and wrapped his arms around her capturing her in a warm embrace. Unaware to Cuddy she was just a temporary distraction to what Wilson really wanted. He faced her once more time and took the toast from her hand and threw it on the table behind them. He then lead Cuddy back to bed. As Cuddy lay in the bed he kneeled at her feet and raised her leg to rest on his shoulder. He reached down beside him and grabbed the honey that he had taken from the table and began to pour it down Cuddy's leg. Wilson watched the honey trickle down her leg and soon followed the same path with his tounge, devouring every drop that had graced her delicate skin. After devouring most of Cuddy's body for breakfast Wilson had almost reached boiling point. Then he was pushed even further to the limit as Cuddy reached over him and grabbed the remaining honey from him and began to pour it on his chest. Wilson was in ecstasy as her smooth lips traced over every line of his chest and followed the trail down his stomach. He began to moan in delight as she neared her destination. Then she traced honey along his inner thigh and began to devour more of him. Wilson's knuckles were turning white as he gripped the bed sheets in anticipation. Slowly kissing his lips she slid off the bed and went into the bathroom where she turned the shower on. Wilson lay in bed supporting himself on his elbows as the door began to close he saw only Cuddy's outstretched arm wrap around the door. With her index finger bent she motioned for Wilson to come join her.

Cameron & Cuddy returned from their shopping trip to Cameron's room around 6pm. Flopping down on the couch Cuddy got herself and Cameron a drink from the bar. "Wilson is going to love that underwear you bought at the Victoria Secret shop" Cameron commented as they looked through their bags."I hope so, might try it out later tonight" Cuddy suggested."You two seem really happy" Cameron commented."We are, of course we have our disagreements like any other couple, like you and House do" Cameron nodded "But I don't want to be with anyone else" Cuddy said."Have you talked about marriage?" Cameron quizzed Cuddy."Not yet" Cuddy responded taking a sip of her wine. "What about you and House? Any talk of marriage?" she asked."We're not in any rush. Right now I'm just happy being with him. He needs to take this slowly, can I tell you something in confidence?" Cameron asked."Of course" Cuddy replied. "Greg may act all strong, but until four months ago his life was full of take aways and easy lays, just getting him to admit how he feels has been a long task. Now that the door is open though I hope he won't close it" she said."I have seen an incredible change in House since he employed you and an even greater one since he started dating you. He's not going to close the door on you" Cuddy reassured Cameron."I wonder where those two are anyway?" Cameron asked. Just as she asked the door opened and Wilson & House walked in. Wilson walked over to greet Cuddy. They met in the middle of the room and embraced followed by a lingering kiss. House walked over to Cameron and sat on the chair opposite her. "What did you buy me?" House asked throwing his cane on the floor alongside his chair."Nothing that I can show you without winning the bet" Cameron replied.Wilson & Cuddy joined their friends on the couch. Wilson threw House a beer. "Everything OK with you two?" Wilson asked."Yeah fine" replied Cameron. "Why do you ask?""Because we've been in the door five minutes and House hasn't jumped you yet.""I am capable of controlling myself" House replied. Wilson snickered to himself."Yeah, when there's a bet involved" Cuddy remarked."So what exactly is this bet anyway?" Wilson asked."Greg, here thinks I can't control myself around him but I think it is the other way around. So we have a bet - no touching, no kissing, the first person to break loses" Cameron explained."And the winner gets?" Cuddy asked."A weekend at the mercy of the other" House said. "I'll have this in the bag by midnight" House said rather sure of himself."You wish" said Cameron."You have a plane ride home tomorrow morning yet" Wilson informed them."She'll break by then" House said.

The following morning everyone met in the hotel foyer. Cameron and House both had sunglasses on as did Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson had his arm firmly wrapped around Cuddy's waist. Foreman and Chase joined them followed by Benedict. "I trust you've had a good stay?" Benedict asked. "Yes a great time, thank you for everything" Cuddy said. "It's been my pleasure" Benedict said taking her hand and kissing it gently. "Take care of her" he said as he shook Wilson's hand. He then turned to Foreman and Chase. "It was good to meet you two. Any time your here in Vegas be sure to come say hello. Here's my card just let me know" he said."Thanks," replied Foreman. Benedict then made his way over to Cameron. "Good luck with him," he began. Cameron giggled. "He doesn't deserve you" he said jokingly."Oh I think he does" Cameron said turning to look at House, she turned back to Benedict and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "If your ever in Princeton please come visit us" she said."I will," he replied. He then moved to House extending his hand. The others all began to load their luggage into the car leaving Wilson & House talking to Benedict. House took his hand and shook it. "Everything OK with you two?" Benedict asked House."They have a bet" Wilson replied. "Whoever can hold out the longest without touching or kissing the other wins." Wilson informed Benedict. "House you can be an idiot sometimes. If I had a fine piece of a$$ like that you could not pay me enough money to keep my hands off her, here you are doing it for free." Wilson nodded and laughed."Thanks for the poker game" House said. "Anytime, I'll see you boys again soon" he said as he shook their hands for the last time. As they climbed into the car House held Cameron back. "This bet" he began "Is stupid. I want to be able to touch you, hold you, and kiss you whenever I want" he said."Me too" she said leaning in to kiss him.

It was just after lunch when Cameron & House arrived back to House's apartment. After a week in Vegas both were exhausted and collapsed onto the bed. "I think I'm going to go have a shower" Cameron said. "Room for two?" House asked."Always" Cameron grinned.Cameron and House relaxed under the warm beads of water that bounced off their skin. Glad to be next to her soft skin once again, House wondered why he'd made such a ridiculous bet to begin with. He nestled into Cameron's hair as he stood behind her. Then to Cameron's shock House collapsed onto the floor clutching his thigh. "Greg!!" Cameron screamed."It's OK," he said trying to calm her grimacing in pain. Cameron shut off the water and grabbed the towel."Can you walk at all?" she asked concerned."Pass me my cane" he said. House slowly got up as Cameron supported him on the other side. He fell onto the bed still in enormous pain. Cameron grabbed his bottle of vicodin from the pocket of his jeans and gave him two. House swallowed them immediately. Cameron began to slowly massage his leg gently going deeper and deeper into his muscle. The pain continued for what seemed like an eternity for Cameron and for House. Slowly though his pain lessened and he reached out for Cameron's hand. Cameron had not seen him in such pain for a long time. She knew she shouldn't let it affect her but she couldn't help it. She loved him and he was hurting and there was nothing she could do about it. "Thank you" he said as he took her hands from his leg and wiped the tears from her eyes."I'm sorry" Cameron said. "Your the one in agony and I end up crying.""Don't be sorry, if I got anything less than that from you I'd think something was wrong" he said laughing slightly. Cameron snickered with him. House drew her into him resting her head on his chest. He gently brushed her arm as they both drifted off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

Ch. 28

The rythmic breathing of House had caused Cameron to fall asleep across his chest. However when she awoke she instead found herself

lying across a pillow. Startled Cameron hurridly got up and went in search of House. She went to the kitchen first only to find it empty but

the evidence of him being there remained. A bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the bench, she helped herself to a glass and took the remainder

of the bottle and continued her search. Cameron went into the lounge to find House sitting at his piano softly playing. She watched him for a

moment and then went to join him. House looked up and smiled at Cameron as she sat next to him "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, just got a little startled when I woke up and you weren't there," she said resting her head on to his shoulder.

"Couldn't sleep," he said wrapping his right arm around her shoulder and softly kissing her forehead.

"How's your leg feeling now?" she asked.

"Well after a couple more vicodin and a few of these" House said raising his almost empty glass of Jack "It's actually not too bad."

"Maybe you need another MRI" Cameron suggested.

"Don't think so, just me taking things too far" House replied.

"What? Greg House admitting he may have over done it, am I still asleep I must be dreaming" she replied sarcastically.

"Make fun of the cripple, real mature."

"I was thinking of going to get a DVD to watch later, sound good to you?" she asked.

"Sure, just don't bring back one of those soppy chick flicks," he said as he began to play the piano.

"You want to come with me?"

"I trust you" he replied. The truth was his leg was still sore and he didn't want Cameron to know, he didn't like to see her upset, especially

over him.

"Alright, I'll bring back some dinner too" she said as she got up and went to get changed. As Cameron emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later

she went over to House who was still at the piano. Focused entirely on his playing Cameron snuck up behind him and stretched her arm out around his

chest kissing him on the neck. House stopped playing and grabbed the back of her neck with his hand pulling her lips to his.

"Don't be long" House said finally breaking the hold he had on her.

"I won't be" Cameron reassured him.

Cameron returned a short time later loaded up with supplies for their evening in. House who was seated on the couch went into the kitchen to see

what Cameron had returned with. He backed her into the kitchen bench so she couldn't move while he examined the contents of the bags. "Do I at least get a kiss hello first?" she asked.

"Well it depends how good you did" he snickered. Cameron reached into the bag removing the DVD 'Oceans Twelve' and revealing it to him. "That's a good start" he said "What else?" Cameron then removed the pasta she had picked up from the Italian restaurant down the street. House waited for her to reveal the other items in the bag. She slowly revealed a bottle of wine and and also revealed a small tub of ice cream. House leaned in to finally kiss Cameron, he gently brushed her lips with his cupping her chin in his hand as he did so. Cameron reached into the bag to reveal one last item. House's eyes widened with thought and desire as she removed the chocolate topping from the bag. "Something tells me that won't go to waste" he said.

"Come on I'm hungry" Cameron said as she grabbed some plates from the cupboard behind her. House grabbed some glasses from the bench and turned to see Cameron clutching her head and falling towards him. As he caught her he stumbled back onto the bench "Are you OK?" he asked. Cameron slowly stood up shaking her head.

"Yeah, I guess I just turned around too fast" she replied. House examined her closely holding her head in his hands ensuring she was OK. "Greg, I'm fine."

"Let's get something to eat" he said not quite convinced.

As they sat on the couch watching 'Oceans Twelve' Cameron nestled closely into House's arms her mind began to wander. She slowly slipped her hand

under House's shirt and began stroking his chest. "I'm trying to watch the movie" House said.

"You've seen it before" she said ignoring him and continuing to stroke his chest.

"And they have invented this ingenius remote thingy with a pause button too" he said looking quizzically at the remote he held in his hand. Cameron leaned across House and placed a lingering kiss on his neck.

"I'm going to bed" she announced getting up and heading to the bedroom peering over her shoulder to see if he was following her. House turned off the TV and eagerly followed, going via the kitchen he grabbed the chocolate topping and raced to the bedroom. Cameron was in the bathroom when he entered the room. Approaching him from behind so that he couldn't see her she pushed him onto the bed. House dropped his cane and stumbled the three or so feet to the bed. Cameron thrust him around to face her as he saw a fire in his eyes he hadn't yet bared witness to. He instinctively reached down for his leg clutching it. Cameron placed her hands on House's chest grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. House was unfamilar with such an agressive side from Cameron. From the time he had hired her she had been nothing but the sweet, caring, emotional, saint Cameron. Not the agressive, controlling, unforgiving, uncaring, sex maniac that seemed to be possessing her at this precious moment. House pulled her aside onto the bed and began to rub his thigh. Cameron sat up on her knees and crawled behind House wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't you want to play with me Greg?" she asked sweetly. House was drawn back into her warmth of her embrace.

"Always" he said as he fell back into her lap and began to kiss her.

House and Cameron arrived at work together on Monday morning, which meant House was actually on time for once. They entered the diagnostics office together to find Chase & Foreman discussing the fun they had in Vegas with a certain couple of girls. Their laughter was interrupted when Cameron and House entered."Morning homeies" House said."House, is that you" Foreman began. "Your actually here on time.""Shocking isn't it," he replied."Morning," Cameron said as she began to make coffee."So no case?" House asked."Nope" Chase replied."Well you two can head down to the clinic see if there's anything interesting down there" House said as he threw his back pack into his office. Cameron followed House into his office with a cup of coffee for him. Handing it to him she leaned in and kissed his neck delicately. "I'm going down to the lab to go over some research for my article" she said as stood in front of him. House had slid his hand around her leg grasping it."You could, or you could stay with me we can do some research of our own, follow on from last night" he said as his eyes were fixated on her legs. "Some how I don't think I would get that article published in a medical journal" she said playfully. "Besides we didn't have sex last night" she informed him. House now took on a more serious look. "What?" she asked."You don't remember last night?" he asked concerned."Greg," she paused. "Do you think I would actually forget" she said covering for herself. House wasn't at all convinced by her actions. She knew he wasn't convinced, she needed to distract him take his mind off things. "I remember doing this to you" she said as she sat gently on his lap careful to not put too much weight on his thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. House responded to her kiss but his hands remained by his side. This was not the Cameron he saw last night. This was the Cameron he knew, the considerate, caring, kind, sexy, lustful, beauty that he had fallen in love with. The Cameron that he saw the previous night was aggressive, selfish, domineering, and as much as he hated to admit it and never would, a little scary. Their activities were broken up by House's pager going off. House took his pager from his pocket and looked at the screen."It's Wilson," he said. "Needs a consult." Cameron got up from House's lap and squeezed his hand gently."I'll be in the lab if you need me" she said as she walked out the door. House looked at his pager again, the display read 'Flat Battery.' He set off to find Wilson.

It didn't take House long to find Wilson. As he entered Wilson's office he began pacing. "Too much caffeine this morning?" Wilson asked not looking up from the patient file he was reading. The pacing from House continued. "House," Wilson began again. "What's wrong? Did you have a fight with Cameron?" he asked concern entering his voice."Need your help with a differential" House began."That's why you have a team" Wilson interrupted. House glared at him. "Symptoms?" Wilson asked."Personality changes, loss of memory, dizziness" he stated."Male or female?" Wilson asked."Female.""PMS, fatigue, stress, a virus it could be any number of things. Where's the file?" "There is no file," House informed him."OK, so I take it you haven't done a history yet.""Pregnancy can cause those symptoms" "Cameron's on the pill" he said."Your talking about your Cameron?" Wilson asked stunned."No Cameron Diaz, of course my Cameron." House proceeded to tell him the events of last night and of this morning. Of her personality change in the bedroom and then no recollection of it this morning."Maybe she is just tired," Wilson began trying to reassure him. "We didn't really have much time to relax last week" he said."This was different, last night she was totally not herself, she never acts like that," House said as he sat in front of Wilson's desk. "Have you asked her about it?" House just looked at him. "She lied to me this morning about not remembering last night, she isn't going to be too forthcoming with me" he said."Let's go talk to Lisa, maybe she can talk to her," Wilson said as he got up from behind his desk. The two doctors got up and went off to find Cuddy.

Wilson and House walked the corridors of PPTH until they reached Cuddy's office. House was walking slower than normal, a fact that was not lost on Wilson. He knew House was concerned about Cameron and that maybe psychologically this was making the pain in his leg worse. Either way Wilson knew now was not the time to push it. Wilson knocked and entered Cuddy's office with House in tow. "Hello, what can't get enough of me" Cuddy said as she walked towards Wilson and gave him a kiss. Then she saw House. "OK what did he do that he needs you in here to soften the blow for him?" Cuddy asked."Well good morning to you too" House said."Wait, what are you doing here? Are you actually here on time?" she asked. "Boy I've got to give Cameron a raise or something," she said as she sat down on her couch. Wilson sat down along side her while House stayed standing near her desk."Have you seen Cameron this morning?" Wilson asked."She was in here a little while ago. Why, what did he do?" Cuddy asked motioning over towards House. House ignored her comment and continued to gaze out the window."Did she seem OK to you?" Wilson continued."A little tired, but I'm not surprised by that" Cuddy said. "Why what's wrong?" Wilson began to fill Cuddy in on House's theory that something was wrong with Cameron. Cuddy could tell that they were serious. House had not said one word, and his gaze was still fixed out the window. Cuddy knew he was concerned after all he did love her. She got up from the couch and went over to House standing next to him. "I'll talk to her," she said as she placed a hand on top of his. House looked over to her "Thank you" he said. The silence in the room was shattered by the sound of all three of their pagers going off simultaneously, followed by Chase bursting into the room. "House!!" Foreman yelled, "It's Cameron!!" Foreman said as he ran out of the room. House followed him as quickly as he could with Wilson and Cuddy behind him. Wilson ran down the hall past House to where Cameron was lying on the floor. "What happened?!" Wilson asked."She just collapsed," Chase responded still cradling Cameron who was seizing. Foreman injected Cameron with 2mg of adavan to control her seizure. House and Cuddy arrived with a trolley to move Cameron. Ignoring the pain in his leg House threw his cane aside and knelt down beside Cameron he took her hand. Cameron's seizure was beginning to subside. "Get her on the trolley," Wilson instructed as he stood up. Foreman and Chase scooped Cameron up and placed her on the trolley and pushed her towards the ER for a work up. "I want an MRI, bloods, head CT, and tox screen" barked Wilson to Foreman and Chase. The two doctors nodded as they wheeled their colleague and friend down the hall. Wilson followed them to do a work up on Cameron. House was still on the floor of the hallway. Cuddy walked over and picked up House's cane and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He didn't move. House put his finger into the pool of blood that was on the floor. Cuddy watched his every move."She must of hit her head when she fell" she said. "Come on, she'll want to see you by her side when she wakes up." Cuddy said as she handed House his cane. Cuddy helped House up and they walked down the hall to check on Cameron.


	30. Chapter 29

Ch.29

Cuddy and House approached Cameron's bed. Foreman and Chase were frantically trying to stableise her condition. Chase was attempting to draw blood from Cameron, his hands were shaking. The emotions were building for his friend that lay unconscious on the bed, Wilson saw they difficulty Chase was having. "Chase" he whispered. Chase looked up at Wilson. "Take a deep breath, you can do this" he said. Chase steadied himself took a deep breath and gently piercing her delicate white skin with the needle withdrew the required blood."I'll get this sample to the lab" Chase said picking up the viles of Cameron's blood. As Chase reached the doorway House called out to him."Make sure you run the test" he ordered. "I don't want those idiots stuffing it up" he said. Chase nodded and left. Wilson turned to House."Foreman and I are going to take her down for a head CT" he said."What about the MRI?" Cuddy asked."We need to make sure the blow to her head when she fell didn't do any damage first, then we can do the MRI" Foreman explained. Foreman and Wilson began to prepare Cameron for transport to X-Ray."Can you give me a minute" House requested."Sure" Wilson said nodding to Foreman and Cuddy to leave House with Cameron. "We'll be right outside" Wilson said. House approached Cameron and took her hand in his. He couldn't believe how frail she looked lying there. She didn't look peaceful - like she did when she slept, she didn't look content - like she did after they'd made love, she looked distressed. He brushed the hair from her eyes with his hand. The beeping of the monitors could be heard softly in the background. House leaned down and kissed Cameron's cheek, a tear from his eyes fell on to her face. He kissed where the tear had fallen removing any trace of it. "I love you" he said softly choking back the tears "I promise you, I will hold you again,I will make love to you, I'll even put the toilet seat down" House wiped away a tear. "But you've got to come back to me, please." Suddenly the monitors began to increase, her heart rate increased and BP plummeted. "WILSON," House screamed. Wilson, Cuddy and Foreman burst into the room. "She's seizing again" House said as he reached for the meds in the resus cart. The four doctors worked to stabilise her soon they had her sedated and heart rate and BP had returned to be within range."House, we need to do the CT and MRI now" Foreman said. House nodded and followed Wilson and Foreman to X-Ray.

Shortly after returning from X-Ray Chase returned to Cameron's room with some preliminary test results. "Tox screen was negative" he announced."I could have told you that" House said bitterly. "What about the other results?" he questioned."Will have them in about an hour" Chase said."Well you're not going to get them any quicker standing around here are you" House fired back at Chase. Chase looked at Wilson and left to wait for the other results Foreman joined him, leaving Wilson and House alone with Cameron. Wilson sat alongside his friend going over Cameron's notes."She'll be OK" Wilson tried to reassure House."Your magic 8 ball tell you that?" House snarked back."I'm going to check the results of the MRI, get the differential diagnosis going" Wilson said as he got up. "Are you coming?" "I need to stay here" House said not taking his eyes off Cameron."House she's sedated for at least another two hours" Wilson said trying to get House to go with him. "I knew there was something wrong with her" he began. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen" Wilson said."I knew she was sick, this is what I do" he yelled. "I couldn't even keep the person I love the most safe. It's my fault she's like this I'm sure as hell not going to leave her her alone now," he screamed. Wilson knew there was no point trying to reason with him. He picked up the case file and left.

In the diagnostics conference room Chase, Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy were beginning the differential. "Where's House?" asked Cuddy as Wilson entered alone."He's with Cameron, he'll join us later" he replied. Wilson began to write Cameron's symptoms on the board.

- Dizziness

- Memory loss

- Personality changes

- Seizures

"Infection" Foreman offered as he took a seat at the table."No fever" Chase said."Not yet anyway" Foreman responded."MS" Chase said."Lupus" Foreman and Chase said in unison."What did the MRI show?" asked Cuddy."Small bleed in the brain, most likely caused by the fall when she had her seizure" Foreman replied."Tumor is also a possibility" offered Wilson."Most likely candidate is auto immune" Cuddy said."Anyone know where we can get an immunologist and a top diagnostician?" Wilson asked sarcastically. "Chase go get the lab work on Cameron's blood and meet us back at Cameron's room." Chase hurriedly left with Foreman in tow."I thought House would be keen to be involved in this diagnosis" Cuddy began."He's blaming himself" Wilson said."What, why?" Cuddy asked."He knew Cameron was sick, he's blaming himself for not being able to see it sooner, for not preventing it.""As much as he would like to think so he is not God, he couldn't have prevented this" Cuddy said walking over to Wilson. Wilson wrapped his arms around Cuddy and hugged her tightly. He wiped the tears from her eyes and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Chase and Foreman were waiting outside Cameron's room for Wilson and Cuddy. "Do you have the results?" Cuddy asked. Chase and Foreman both looked at each other."Her blood is clotting abnormally" Chase said."Why?" Wilson asked."I don't know" he replied. "We should go tell him" Cuddy said as she took the results from Chase and entered the room. They all followed her. House didn't acknowledge them entering the room he was in the same position Wilson had left him in a couple of hours ago."House," Cuddy began. She got no response. She looked over to Wilson. "House" he said a little firmer and louder. He turned his head across to look at Wilson. "How is she?" he asked. "No change" he replied. "Do you have the results?" House asked as he stood up and began pacing."Of the clotting study yes" Chase began."Well" House said interrupting."Her blood is clotting abnormally" Chase responded handing House the results."Which is most likely what caused her seizure this morning" Foreman explained."But what caused the clotting?" House asked throwing the results on the bed."Right now we're looking at an auto immune disease" Cuddy said."Yeah and theres only about 5,000 of those" House said sarcastically."Has she woken up at all?" Wilson asked. House shook his head as he threw a couple of vicodin into his mouth. Wilson was becoming concerned the sedatives should have worn off by now. "It's getting late I'm going to get another bed bought in here for you to lay on, I assume you're not going to sleep but at least you can rest your leg" Cuddy told House. "I'm going to run some more tests" Chase said."I'll join you" Foreman replied. They both followed Cuddy out of the room. Wilson pulled up a chair from the corner and made himself comfortable. House returned to Cameron's bedside and rested his head on the bed. He turned to see Wilson had stayed with him."Thanks" he said.

It was around midnight and Cuddy was checking in on Cameron. House and Wilson were both still awake. She entered the room with extra blankets for House and Wilson. She placed a blanket across House's legs and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. To Cuddy's surprise he took her hand. "I hope your boyfriend doesn't snore" he said jokingly. Cuddy smiled at House and sat on the arm of his chair. "No worse than you do" she replied."I don't snore" he responded a little offended."You did when we were together.""I did not""The nurses have complained about your snoring in the clinic" Cuddy informed him, which got a muffled laugh from Wilson."The only sounds those nurses have heard in the clinic have been the moans of ecstasy from Cameron.""Oh House," Wilson said as Cuddy slapped his arm."What are you yelling at me for you gave me the idea after you told me about you and party pants here" House said turning his attention back to Cameron."James, is there nothing you don't tell him?" Cuddy asked. "Seriously sometimes I think the two of you should date" she said as she got up from House's chair. "I'm going to check on Foreman and Chase" she said as she took Wilson's hand, "Then I'm going to lay down on the couch in your office" she informed him. "OK I'll page you if there's any change" Wilson said as he kissed Cuddy goodnight.

Cuddy found Chase and Foreman in the lab, waiting for results. "Any luck yet?" she asked."Not yet" Foreman replied."I've put some extra pillows and blankets in House's office so you two can try and get some sleep. Wilson is in Cameron's room and I'm going to go have a couple hours sleep on the couch in Wilson's office" she informed them."Is there any change?" Chase asked. Cuddy shook her head and left the two doctors alone.


	31. Chapter 30

Ch. 30

Wilson woke up after a rather uncomfortable night's sleep in the chair of Cameron's room. House was already awake, or as he assumed he hadn't slept at all. Wilson got up from the chair brushing his hands through his hair. He proceeded to check Cameron's vitals, he looked over at House. "Hey," he said. "Get any sleep?" he asked."An hour or so I think" House replied."The seizures have stopped" Wilson commented."For now," House replied. Wilson looked at House and continued his examination of Cameron."She's stable, heart rate is good, BP is still a little low though" Wilson informed House. "I'm going to see if Chase & Foreman have the results yet."

Wilson entered the diagnostics office to find Chase asleep on the floor and Foreman asleep on the chair. Both doctors began to stir as Wilson entered. "Sorry to wake you guys" Wilson began."It's OK" Foreman replied "Is there any change?" he asked."Well she hasn't had another seizure which is good, and her vitals seem stable except her BP is still fluctuating too much" he informed them."Have you increased the fluids?" Chase asked."About 3am this morning" he said."We still have no idea what's causing this" Foreman said as he went and made them all a cup of coffee. Chase and Wilson took a sip of their coffee. "I have an idea" he said. "Meet me in Cameron's room in 20 minutes."Wilson left the office and went next door to his own office to find Cuddy. He entered his office to find her asleep on his couch. A strand of hair had fallen down around her eyes. Wilson tucked the hair behind her ear. A grin crept across Cuddy's face at the touch of his hand on her face. "Morning" she said."Good morning" he replied, placing a kiss on her cheek. Cuddy sat up and Wilson sat alongside her on the couch handing her his coffee. She slowly took a sip. She leaned her head into his shoulder and curled her feet up underneath her. Wilson protectively put his arm around her shoulders and held her. Cuddy placed her hand on Wilson's chest and slowly began to rub his chest."How's Cameron?" she asked."No change" he said. "But I do have an idea that might help us" he said."Really what?" she asked excitedly. He stood up and reached out for her hand."Come with me."

Foreman and Chase were standing at the back of Cameron's room waiting for Wilson to arrive. He entered the room with Cuddy and the white board from the diagnostics office that had Cameron's symptoms listed on it. "What's this?" House asked."We're bringing the differential to you" Wilson announced. Over the next few minutes the team continued to discuss Cameron's symptoms. House joined in the differential but remained glued to his position his hands on top of Cameron's."Order another MRI and another clotting study" House finally said.Chase and Foreman left to run the tests. "What are you thinking?" Wilson asked."I'll let you know when they find it" he said."Greg," a voice mumbled. A startled House looked over his shoulder. Cameron's eyes were opening. He squeezed her hand tightly and kissed her. Cameron raised her arms and grabbed House by the back of his head pulling him to her. Wilson approached Cameron and placed a stethoscope on her chest to listen to her breathing. "What happened?" Cameron asked."You had a seizure" Wilson began "We're running some more tests.""What did the results show from the first lot of tests?" Cameron asked."Patients don't get to be part of the differential" House interrupted."I'm not a patient, I'm your girlfriend" Cameron replied. She looked at Wilson. "Besides I asked for the results which I am entitled to.""Your blood is clotting abnormally" Wilson told her. "We're going to do another MRI." Cuddy and Wilson left the two of them alone."What's wrong with me?" Cameron asked House."Don't worry about it," House said not wanting to admit that right now he didn't know what was wrong with her. "Greg, what are you keeping from me?" she asked. House had now climbed up on to the bed with Cameron and was holding her tightly in his arms. He kissed her firmly to prevent her from questioning him. She relented and kissed him back."Just trust me" he said.

Wilson returned to Cameron's room to find House lying in bed alongside her. Neither of them were speaking, right now they were just content laying in each others arms. Wilson coughed as he stood in the doorway."What's up Jimmy my boy?" House asked not diverting his attention or sight away from Cameron."We have an MRI scheduled and Chase needs to take some more blood" Wilson told them. House reluctantly got up from the bed as Chase came in to the room."Hey Cameron, how you feeling?" Chase asked."A little tired still" she replied. House and Wilson stood at the end of the bed while Chase and Cameron talked."You have a theory don't you?" Wilson asked."Right now I have several, the test results will show us more" he told him."Why don't you go have a nap in your office while I take Cameron to have the MRI done" Wilson offered."It's fine, I'll stay with her" House answered as he popped two more vicodin into his mouth."All done" Chase announced, "I'll get these down to the lab. Let us know if you need anything" Chase said placing his hand on her arm."Thank you" Cameron said. An orderly entered the room to take help Wilson take Cameron to her MRI. "Greg," she began "Try and get some sleep you look like crap" she said rather bluntly. Wilson snickered as he wheeled Cameron out of the room.

House lay on the bed in Cameron's room waiting for her return. He looked at his watch he had phoned Wilson ten minutes ago and Wilson had said they were finished and on their way back up. Another five minutes passed and Wilson wasn't answering his pager. Just as House got up to leave the room they entered. Cameron was unconscious. "What the fk?" House screamed. "What happened?" he yelled."House, calm down" Wilson pleaded with him placing his hands on his shoulders. "I will not calm down, when she left here she was fine, she's come back unconscious" he roared at Wilson."She had another seizure, we had to stabilise her before we could bring her back upstairs" Wilson explained. House limped to her bedisde, clutching her hand he whispered into her ear."I will work this out." He turned to face Wilson again."Do you have the results of the MRI?" he asked."Foreman's bringing them now, she seized as we were bringing her out of the machine" he said. "Why didn't you page me" House screamed."Because I wanted her stable first, so she wouldn't hurt herself falling off the bed or something" he explained. House nodded in agreement. He knew Wilson had not left her side since she was admitted. He was practically running everything himself, organising and accompanying her on all her MRI's and CT scans. Just then Foreman entered the room with the MRI results. Foreman put the MRI up on the X-Ray board for them all to look at."The MRI is clean" Foreman announced."No tumors, or legions" Wilson said."No clots, or bleeds either" House said."The bleed that she had from the fall 24 hours ago has resolved on it's own" Foreman said pointing to the once affected area."How's Chase going with the clotting studies?" House asked."It will be another couple of hours" Foreman said."Well it's not going to get done any quicker with you standing around here is it?" he fired at Foreman. Foreman hastily exited the room. House again sat in his usual position alongside Cameron. Wilson approached him. "I know you're going through a lot," he began as House rolled his eyes "But no one has left this hospital since Cameron collapsed. Chase and Foreman have been researching and running tests all night, no one has slept Cuddy spent the night on the couch in my office.""I'll apologise mother" House said sarcastically."Just take it easy is all I'm asking."

It was around lunchtime when Cuddy entered Cameron's room. In her hand she held lunch for the two of them. A reuben (of course) for House and a salad for herself. "How is she?" Cuddy asked."No change, vitals are stable" he replied. Cuddy passed him his sandwich as she sat on the other side of the bed."Thank you" House said."No problem" Cuddy replied."Not just for the sandwich," he began "For staying, for Wilson staying, thank you for being here" he explained as he took a bite of his sandwich."Anytime" she smiled to him.

House put aside the rest of his sandwich. "How do you sleep next to that man?" he asked Cuddy."Which man?" she replied."You're sleeping with more than one?""James, why what are you talking about?" she asked."He snores, like a freight train" House announced, "How can you sleep alongside someone like that?""I got used to it when I was with you" she stirred."I do not snore" he defended himself."Yeah you do" "Do not""Do too""I may snore slightly but I do not snore like that" he compromised with her. Cuddy knew he was trying to avoid the situation with Cameron. He was powerless to do anything about it and yet he still felt like he was to blame. "Jimmy told me that your blaming yourself for what happened to Allison" Cuddy began not knowing how he would react."I knew she was sick" he said."You thought she was sick," Cuddy said reaching across to touch House's arm."I'm usually right about these things, that's why you pay me the big dollars, I can't even diagnose my own girlfriend" he said frustrated. As Cuddy reached across Cameron to place her hand on House she pulled part of Cameron's blanket back. Cuddy repositioned the blanket."She'll be fine" Cuddy said."Wait," House said "Pull the blanket back down" he instructed Cuddy."Why? What is it?" she asked. House then took a closer look at Cameron's hand that he held. A red lace type rash was beginning to form on both her wrists. He threw the blanket down and began to look at Cameron's legs. Two similar rashes were also on her knees. "What is that?" Cuddy asked."Do me a favor get me an ultra sound machine" he spoke softly. Cuddy nodded and left. After exiting the ob-gyn ward with her ultra sound machine Cuddy ran in to Wilson. "Hey, what's going on?" Wilson asked as Cuddy almost breezed by without seeing him."House asked for the ultrasound machine" she explained."Why?" "I don't know, but he has a theory. I didn't ask him any questions" she said. Wilson followed Cuddy back to Cameron's room puzzled as to why House would want the ultra sound machine."What's going on" Wilson asked. House motioned for him to come over while Cuddy set up the machine. House revealed the rashes on the wrists and knee's to Wilson."She has a clot" House told them."The MRI was clean she had a small bleed but it resolved itself." "The latest blood results show her hormone levels were all out of whack" House explained.House began to move the wand over Cameron's stomach. He moved the wand again to reveal a blood clot in Cameron's placenta. Unfortunately she had miscarried. "She has APS. The immune system cells mistakenly attack healthy body tissues and organs. Symptoms include the seizures, dementia, and can cause blood clots in the placenta of pregnant women which is what most likely caused her to miscarry" House removed the wand from her stomach. Cuddy placed her hands on House's shoulder."I'm sorry Greg" she said fighting back tears herself. House remained silent and frozen. "I'll arrange the surgery and inform the boys" she said. Wilson walked around to the other side of the bed where House was now seated."Do you want me to be here with you when you tell her?" he asked. House shook his head."I don't even know how I'm going to tell her, this is going to destroy her.""If you need anything, Lisa and I are here no matter what time day or night, whatever Cameron needs, whatever you need" Wilson said wheeling the ultra sound machine out of the room. He turned to see House down some more vicodin and closed the door behind him.


	32. Chapter 31

Ch. 31

House sat frozen in silence. Cameron remained unconscious totally unaware of what had just taken place around her. Of course when she woke up House would have to tell her. Part of him wished she'd sleep forever and that he wouldn't have to tell her, that maybe he could fix it all. He knew he couldn't but he decided to let her rest while she could. Standing slowly he limped out of the room and headed down the hall. Along the way he walked past Foreman & Chase. "House, we're sorry" Foreman began."If there's anything we can do" Chase continued."Start her treatment, blood thinners and immunoglobulin" he said walking away."How'd she take it?" asked Foreman. House stood still, gathered his thoughts and replied."I haven't told her yet" and continued down the hall.

Foreman and Chase had started Cameron's course of treatment. Foreman began to leave but stopped when he noticed Chase wasn't behind him. "You coming?" Foreman asked."Someone should be here when she wakes up" Chase replied taking a seat next to Cameron's bed. Foreman nodded."Page me if you need me" he responded.

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office to find her sitting on the couch. The blinds were drawn and he could tell she had been crying. He placed his arms around her and kissed her neck. "At least we know she'll be OK" he offered to Cuddy."Physically maybe, but mentally this will take a long time to recover from" Cuddy said leaning back into him."She has us to lean on and she has House, not to mention Chase & Foreman, we will all help her through this" he said turning her to face him. He took her face in his hands. "I know you care about her, all we can do is let her know we'll be there for her and House" Wilson said before placing a long passionate kiss on her lips."How is House taking all this?" Cuddy asked."I don't know. I passed Foreman in the hall and he said that House walked out of her room not long after we did and hasn't told her yet. Chase is with Cameron now in case she wakes up" he informed her."Where do you think he is?""No idea, he's not in his office or out on the balcony there's not too many places he'd go. I even checked my office before coming here" he said concerned."Have you paged him?" she asked."Twice, no answer" Wilson replied."Maybe he just needs a little time" Cuddy tried to excuse House."Or maybe he's at the bar down the street. He's just found out that his girlfriend has miscarried, the girlfriend he has to now tell, who just happens to be unconscious. The only one who can support him through this - and support each other is unresponsive" he said in a sigh leaning back on Cuddy's desk."You can support him" Cuddy said."Not like she can" he replied."But it's a start, till Cameron wakes up" she said."I feel so sorry for them. House was just starting to really let her in, he was enjoying being in a relationship again, and now this has to happen" Wilson said putting his head in his hands rubbing his brow. Struggling to keep the tears from streaming from his eyes he places his head on Lisa's shoulder. She pulls him to her tightly and holds him. After a few minutes Wilson pulls back from her embrace."I'm going to go find him" he announces as he stands up. He kisses Cuddy and then turns and leaves her office.

Wilson had searched the entire hospital grounds. House's office, his office, the lab, he even looked in the clinic. After failing he resorted to calling the security guards to see if he had left the hospital. He hadn't. Where the he!! was he. Finally a thought struck Wilson. He knew he hadn't been there for a while, but it was the one place he hadn't looked. As Wilson passed House's office for what seemed like the 100th time he stopped and removed the bottle of scotch from House's draw and two empty coffee mugs. By now the sun was beginning to set over Princeton, as the door to the roof opened Wilson saw a fragile figure of the man he knew was his best friend. Wilson didn't say anything to House he just poured him a drink and stood taking in the view that was spread before them. Wilson didn't exactly know what to say, but he also knew it was probably best if House started talking first. House quickly finished his first drink Wilson was not far behind but House was in no mood to wait. There had been silence between them for quite some time before House spoke."How do I tell her?" he asked. "How do I tell Allison that I figured out what was wrong with her but couldn't save our child?" "House there is no way you could have known she was pregnant, even Cameron didn't know" Wilson said."She said to me I know you'll help me, I didn't help her at all, all I've done is cause her more grief" he began."Are you God?" Wilson asked."Don't start that crap" House shouted."Unless you planted that clot in Cameron's placenta you did not cause this to happen. No one blames you for this, she will not blame you for this" Wilson told House as he threw down the last of his scotch. House's leg was throbbing and he finally succumbed to the pain and slumped to the ground beneath him. Wilson joined him and poured himself another drink. "Have you and Cameron ever talked about having children?" he asked."A couple times she asked me if I wanted kids" he replied."And?" Wilson waited with baited breath."And... I told her the truth, if she was willing to have kids with me we would. But we were talking down the track after marriage and all that" House told Wilson. Wilson almost choked on the sliver of scotch that was in his mouth."Marriage?" he questioned. Not really believing that those words were had just been spoken by Dr. Gregory House."One day, down the track" he said."Wow" was all Wilson could say."Eventually I have to go back down those stairs into that room and tell her that while I have figured out what is wrong with her, that the cause of her illness also caused her to lose our unborn child" House said finishing his second glass of scotch."Lisa and I will be right there alongside you when you do it" Wilson said placing his arm around House's shoulder. House took the bottle from Wilson and poured himself and his friend another drink. The emotion of the past few days, the fatigue and the Jack Daniels he had consumed tears began to pour from the normally icy blue eyes of House. His tears hit the concrete ground beneath them as he sat there with his head back against the wall.

Cuddy had gone in to check on Cameron and found Chase attentively waiting for any sign of movement. "How is she?" Cuddy asked Chase."No change" he said sliding back in the chair slightly. "Vitals are stable, BP is rising to within a normal range" he said."That's good" Cuddy said. "Why don't you and Foreman take tomorrow off" she told him. "You've both been here for the last two days straight go home and get some sleep." Chase got up and stood at the end of the bed near Cuddy."Do you think Cameron will sleep, when House tells her?" Chase asked."Tell me what?" Cameron said sleepily.

Chase looked towards Cuddy. He didn't know how to respond to Cameron's question. He decided it would be best to avoid it if he could, he knew House would certainly kick butt all the way back to Australia if he told Cameron anything. "You're awake" Chase began."I don't normally talk in my sleep" Cameron said sarcastically."You've been around House too long," Chase said as he began to examine Cameron."How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked walking to stand beside Chase."A little better" Cameron said. "Where's Greg?" she asked."He's with Wilson, I'll go get him for you" Cuddy offered."Thanks" Cameron replied. Chase continued to check her vitals as Cuddy hurriedly left the room in search of House and Wilson."Your blood pressure is up, which is good" he begun. "Have the test results come back yet" she interrupted."Any dizziness?" he asked ignoring the question.A little but it's getting better" she replied. "Well are the results back or not?""I think House and Wilson have gone to get them" he lied. Chase hating lying to her, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

Cuddy had stepped out into the hall and walked to the nurses station to use the phone. She dialled Wilson's cell phone. "Hello" Wilson answered."Hi, it's me" Cuddy said."Is everything OK?" Wilson asked."Did you find House?" she asked."Yeah, we're... well we're on the roof" he told her."Well you better bring your butt's down from the roof, Cameron's awake and she's asking for House.""OK we'll be there in a minute" Wilson said as he hung up his cell."Was that Cuddy?" House asked."Yep, Cameron's awake she's asking for you."House and Wilson made their way down from the roof and were greeted outside Cameron's room by Cuddy. "Cameron's asking about her results, she heard Chase and I talking about you telling her, about how she would take it" Cuddy told House nervously. House began to rub his head in frustration."You didn't tell her, did you?" he asked painfully."No, we told her you have the results. Chase is in there with her now" she said. House was relieved they hadn't told her, he knew as hard as it was going to be to tell her he knew he had to be the one to do it.He looked through the window to the woman he had fallen for over two years ago but until just recently told her he loved her. She felt his gaze upon her and she looked at him and smiled. House entered the room followed by Wilson and Cuddy. He went straight up to her brushed away the strands of hair that had begun to fall across her face. He sat alongside her on the bed took hold of both her hands. House took a deep breath. "Can you guys give us a minute?" he asked. Wilson walked over to House and told him "We'll be right outside if you need us." Cameron's face began to fill with worry."Greg, what's wrong?"

Cameron could sense something was wrong. House continued to stall the situation remaining silent. "I got your tests results back" he began. Cameron nodded. "You have Antiphospholipid Syndrome or APS.""That's an auto immune disease.""Yeah, your blood wasn't clotting properly which is why you were suffering the seizures, dementia and all your other symptoms. You had a clot" he said gripping her hands tighter."But APS is treatable, there's something else you're not telling me" she said taking an even firmer grip on his hands. House hung his head he could feel the tears beginning to build behind his soulful blue eyes. "We found a clot""Where?" she asked."The clot was in your placenta, did you know?" he asked her."I had no idea" she said the tears flowing from her eyes. "Is the baby OK?" House's head slumped to his chest he was trying to remain strong for her."The clot caused a miscarriage" he told her. Cameron's emotions took over and the tears poured from her eyes."No this can't be happening," she screamed. "I didn't even know." House tried to calm her down wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. She sobbed into his chest. "It will be OK" he tried to reassure her. She tried to fight free from his grip, but she was weak. He took her face in his hands and looked longingly and passionately into her eyes. "We will get through this together, I am not going to leave you I am going to be right by your side every step of the way." Still crying Cameron leaned her head back into House's chest where she felt most comfort. Cameron's piercing screams could be heard through the corridors of PPTH. Standing outside Cuddy felt for her friend and the agony she was experiencing. Chase couldn't take the sound of his friend screaming any longer and went to find retreat in the diagnostics office. Wilson placed his arms around Cuddy."Part of me wants to go in there" she admitted to Wilson."House needs to tell her on his own. He knows we're right outside, if he needs us he'll let us know." They sat down on the chairs the nurses had put there for them. Nurse Brenda approached quietly. "I thought you might like this" she said handing them two cups of coffee."Thank you" Cuddy said taking a cup. Cuddy rested her head on Wilson's shoulder as she slowly sipped her coffee. Cameron's cries could still be heard through the halls of PPTH.

It had felt like an eternity since House had broken the news of Cameron's illness to her. Cameron's cries while softened were still present and Cuddy was beginning to become even more concerned. "We need to do something" she said to Wilson."Maybe we should see how he is" he offered. Wilson and Cuddy tentatively stood and made their way into Cameron's room. House was sitting on Cameron's bed her head resting on his now tear stained left leg. He looked relieved at the support shown by Wilson and Cuddy as they entered. He continued to gently stroke her hair. Cuddy approached first and kneeled down in front of Cameron. "Allison" she begun, as Cameron turned her head towards Cuddy. "I'm sorry for what you're going through." Cameron nodded in gratitude. "Thank you" she mumbled. "Do you want to talk about it?" Cuddy asked. Cameron shook her head. "You must be exhausted," Cuddy said."I'm fine" Cameron said."You need to rest to help your recovery" Cuddy told her."I don't care, I'm going home" Cameron announced as she tried to get up from House's lap. He held her back. "You're not going anywhere" House said. She tried to fight him."Greg let me go" she fought hard to break his hold, but with her weakness she failed."Wilson" House said, but didn't need to continue. Wilson had already grabbed a sedative and was about to inject it into Cameron's IV. Cameron looked into Wilson's eye's pleading with him. "James please, please don't" she begged him. Wilson fought hard to reject her pleas. He looked at House."Are you sure?" he asked."Yes" House snapped. "Now do it or I'll do it for you." Wilson injected the sedative into the IV. Cameron soon gave up her fight and was asleep. House moved Cameron off his lap and Wilson and Cuddy made her more comfortable in her bed. House stood in the corner watching. "I'm sorry, for hesitating" Wilson said to his friend."It's OK, she's good at that, does it all the time in the bedroom" House said. It was typical House to try and break the tension in the room with a sarcastic comment or joke."I'll let you off the hook for that one" Wilson said. Cuddy joined the two friends. "Her ob's are stable" she informed them. "How are you?" she asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. House reached into his pocket and threw down some more vicodin."Thank you, for coming in when you did" he said deflecting the question. "I need some air" he said leaving the room.

House made his way back to his office. He closed the blinds as he entered and sat behind his desk. Digging around in his filing cabinet he removed a second bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. He was tired, deep dark circles had formed under his eyes. The fatigue was showing on his face, and he could feel it through his entire body.Chase entered the office from the diagnostics room. He didn't say a word, he simply poured himself a drink and sat on the reclining chair. Chase and House had never been the best of friends or even friends for that matter. As employer and employee you wouldn't even say they liked each other in the beginning, but House saw Chase's caring nature towards his friends. He always knew that if Foreman or Cameron were in trouble Chase would be there - this had been proved in the last few days. Although he would never say it, House was grateful for the company. No nagging questions about how he was feeling, but just knowing there was someone in the room made him feel at ease.


	33. Chapter 32

Ch. 32

Two days had passed since Cameron had been diagnosed. While still upset about losing her unborn child she was going crazy being confined to a hospital bed. Even when she had snuck down to the diagnostics office when House had fallen asleep along side her, in an attempt to answer the mail House had found her. He ordered her back to bed arguing all the way with him. Eventually she wore him down and he agreed to let her go home as long as she was confined to bed rest. Wilson and Cuddy were going over her discharge papers as House packed the last of her belongings into her bag. "Now", Wilson began "When I order you to go home to bed and rest, I mean it. House are you listening to me?" Wilson questioned. "Yes chastity" he replied sarcastically.Cameron managed a grin, something she had not been able to do for the last few days. "Now if you have any dizziness, headaches or any ill feelings at all, I won't you to call me OK" Wilson said placing a hand on her shoulders. "Hey, take it easy there tiger" House said whacking Wilson on the arm. "I'll be fine Jimmy, besides with him watching my every move I don't think I'll be getting away with too much " Allison said. "She thinks I watch her just to make sure she behaves, I actually do it hoping she'll misbehave" House whispered to Wilson."Can we please just go home now?" she begged."Your chariot awaits" Chase said as he entered the room with a wheelchair."I don't need that" Cameron said."Hospital policy" Cuudy began "You know the rules.""Yeah and I hear the Dean of Medicine can be a real..." House was cut off."Greg," Cameron squeezed his hand. "Take me home."They made there way through the halls of PPTH Chase pushing Cameron in the wheelchair with Wilson, Cuddy, and House following behind. The staff of the hospital approached and passed on their best wishes to Cameron. As they reached House's corvette Cuddy helped Cameron into the car."If you need anything, or just want to talk just call me anytime day or night" Cuddy said giving Cameron a hug. Cameron nodded "Thank you for everything. I know Greg must have been an extra pain in the a$$ over the last week""Hey I heard that, I have feelings too you know" House interrupted.Cuddy and Cameron just smiled at each other. House climbed into the car and they headed home.

Cameron and House arrived at their apartment. House opened the door for and Cameron sat herself down on the couch. "Can I get you anything to eat?" House asked."No I'm fine. It's so good to be home" she said."Drink?" he questioned her again. Cameron shook her head. "Do you want a pillow to lay down with?""Greg, please stop it, I'm fine!" Cameron yelled. House looked down at the floor in silence. Cameron immediately realized she had not meant for that to come out the way it did. "Come here," she beckoned him to come join her on the couch. House slowly limped to join her and sat along side her. "I'm sorry" she begun "I know you are just trying to look after me and that you care for me but believe me I will let you know if I don't feel well" she said. House nodded and Cameron placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being there for me" she said."I haven't had a decent shower in a while will you be alright here while I'm gone?" he hesitantly asked."Yes I'll be fine."

House stood in the shower the beads of water bouncing off his biceps to the tiled floor below. He leaned his head back as he remembered the events of the past week. While he was upset at the loss of their child, there was something that had caused House a much deeper pain. It bothered him that this was one puzzle he couldn't solve, one problem he couldn't fix, one disease he couldn't diagnose. No matter what he did he knew that one day his love Allison Cameron could be taken from him by a power much higher than he. House always knew that he loved her but he never knew how much of an affect she was having on him till her illness. It was here in the shower as the water cascaded over his face and fell to the floor that a tear or two also dropped from his eyes.Unknown to House he had been in the bathroom for over half an hour. Cameron who was flicking through the channels on the TV was beginning wonder what he was up to. She got up and went to investigate. She stood in the doorway of the bathroom to find House stepping out of the shower. She quickly took the towel from the towel rail and kept it from House making sure to look him up and down. She loved to look at his body. She knew he had powerful arms from the many nights he had held her while she slept but seeing those biceps in the flesh sent a chill down her spine. "I'm meant to be keeping an eye on you remember, not the other way round" he said. "I'm just enjoying my surroundings" she smirked."Can I have my towel please?""You can come get it" she suggested. He walked to her and held out his hand for the towel, she placed her hands behind her back."You're not being a very good patient" he said as he pressed his wet body to hers. He leaned in gently and whispered into her ear. "Get back on that couch" and went to the bedroom to get dressed. A dejected Cameron stormed out of the room and slammed the door as she left.House couldn't believe he had just rejected her. He knew however it was for the best, she needed to regain her health fully before they could get the train back on the tracks. A now dressed House followed Cameron to the lounge. Cameron had tears welling in her eyes as she saw House approach her emotions took over and more tears fell. She'd felt so alone since her stay in hospital and losing her child. Although House was there to support her she felt that she was going to lose him, that he was slipping away. He sat down and put his arms around her. She pushed him back as she became more angry."What?" he questioned."You think you can turn me down and then come out here and everything will be OK?" she screamed in between sobs."You think I don't want to be with you" he said in frustration as he got up from beside her. "I haven't been with you in over a week, why do you think I was so long in the shower."(Hope you all enjoy that image) "You certainly have a good way of hiding it" she yelled now standing near him."You think this is easy for me? It's not!" he yelled back. "But I'm taking the advice of two doctors, three if you include me that say you need to rest.""So I the patient who knows just how I feel and surprise surprise also happens to be a doctor, my opinion doesn't matter" she screamed."You want to have sex?" he yelled taking a step closer towards her. "Right now you want to have sex? Come on tell me," he yelled.Cameron fell in a heap on the couch her crying becoming louder. House sat in front of her on the coffee table he took her hands in his. "Tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded with her."I need you" she said softly."I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here with you""I know,uhhhh" Cameron said frustrated. "This is not going like I planned.""Just relax," House said."You have been so incredible to me in the last week, I just want you to know how much I love you for it... I need to know if you still love me? she finally said."Of course I still love you" he began "I stayed by your bed for 5 days, I held you when you slept, and I comforted you when I told you about our baby.""But you never cried" she interrupted. House fell silent. He knew he had to tell her about being on the roof and talking to Wilson."I knew before you regained consciousness" he started to explain. "I figured out what you had and that the clot may have been in your placenta. When the tests confirmed it I left your room and went up to the roof for a while. Wilson came by a little later and we had a drink, and... talked" he said."I'm sorry, I didn't know""How would you know. Cameron I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. If you want to have more children down the road we can still do that but for now you need to get better, OK?" Cameron nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry" she began."Would you stop apologizing?" he asked cutting her off."Sor.." she couldn't get the words out as House slammed his lips to hers.

After the events of the last week or so Cuddy had decided that her and Wilson deserved to go home a little early. She packed up her laptop and went to his office. She knocked on the door and then entered."Come on let's go" she announced."Go where?" An exhausted Wilson asked puzzled."Home... more specifically home to bed" she informed him as she sat in his lap. She brushed the hair from his face. "You look exhausted" she said."You don't look much better yourself" he replied."Come on lets get out of here" she said as she started packing up the patient files he had across his desk. He sat back and watched her with a grin creeping across his face. Cuddy stopped once his desk was neat again and all the files in there appropriate places. She grabbed his hand and let him out of the office.

Wilson and Cuddy went back to her place as it was closer. The beautiful aroma of fresh flowers filled their senses. They walked in to find a large array of flowers on the dining room table. Leaning up against the flowers was a card simply addressed Cuddy & Wilson. "Who are they from?" Wilson asked. "You have another boyfriend I don't know about?" he snickered. "Yeah my gardener Alfredo, you don't need to be a desperate housewife to have a little extra fun you know" she replied grinning at him. "No just desperate" he responded. Cuddy slapped his arm. "Oww, that hurt. Just open the card already." Cuddy picked up the card and opened it reading it out loud to Wilson:

'Lisa & James,

A small token of my gratitude for

all your love and support you have

shown Allison & I over the past week.

Thank you,'

The card was unsigned but both knew exactly who it was from. "What else is in the envelope?" Wilson asked. Cuddy removed the remainder of the contents and showed it to Wilson. It was a weekend at a luxurious 5 star spa resort located about 2 hours from Princeton. "Just when you think you know someone" Cuddy said."I knew she'd be a good influence on him" Wilson said as he grabbed Cuddy around the waist and pulled her to him. "Now did you say something about going to bed?"

House pulled himself back from Cameron and moved over alongside her. He fell down on to the couch laying his head on the pillow. Cameron snuggled in to his chest his arm wrapped tightly around her. They lay their quietly as House gently stroked her back his eyes closed, his mind filled with lust. Above all he was content. Cameron slowly pulled herself up to him. "Dr. Cameron, are you ignoring doctors orders?" he questioned."If I recall correctly the doctors, including you, said no sex. I wasn't thinking about sex" she explained."You could've fooled me" he said sarcastically. Cameron lowered her lips to just above his, he held her face in his hands."I just want to kiss you" she said seductively, placing a slow soft kiss on his lips."Well if that's all" he said as he returned her kiss.

House and Cameron lay on the couch together, his hand slowly wandering up and down her arm. She lay next to him her eyes closed exhausted after making out with him for the last hour. The moment was broken by the sound of the phone ringing. "Go away" House yelled. Cameron laughed as her head rested on his chest. She began to get up as she did House reached out for her. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked."You know if you answer the phone it will stop ringing" Cameron replied as she stood over House."I'll get it, you sit down" he ordered."Yes sir!" she said as she saluted him and sat down."I could get used to you calling me sir" he snickered as he reached out and picked up the phone. "Do you know what you have interrupted" he said with little disregard for who was on the other end."Hopefully not what I told you to obstain from" came the reply."The belts still intact killjoy" he replied as he limped into the kitchen."How is Cameron doing?" Wilson asked."Terrible" came the reply."Why what's wrong? Did her fever come back?" Wilson asked concerned."Well apart from barely speaking to me for the first two hours that we got home""What did you do?" Wilson interrupted."Me? I didn't do anything, it was you" House raised his voice."What could I possibly have done?" Wilson asked incredibly confused."Not allowing us to have have sex, is a pretty good place to start" he said."House, you know as well as I do that her body has been through a very traumatic ordeal it needs time to recover.""Well right now my body is going through a very traumatic ordeal. Do you know what it's like to live in the same apartment with the women you love and not be able to sleep with her?" he said exasperated.Wilson laughed on the other end of the phone. "Don't you dare laugh.""Well maybe you'll have to find other ways of showing her how much you love her" Wilson offered."There not as much fun" he replied bluntly."Anyway the reason I called besides to check on Cameron was to thank you" Wilson said changing the subject. "It was completely unnecessary, but nonetheless Lisa and I are very grateful" he said sincerely."Tell me when you're going so I can slip some drugs in your coffee to lower your sex drive - then you can join me in hell." Wilson again snickered. "Is Cameron awake? Lisa wants to say hello.""Let me check" House said turning to limp into the lounge room. He didn't have to go to far as Cameron was in the doorway of the kitchen. "How long have you been there?" House asked."Long enough" she replied."Cuddy wants to say hi" he told her passing the phone to her as he limped past."Greg," she called after him. He stopped and returned to where she stood. "It's hell for me to you know" she said touching his hand. He took her hand and kissed it gently.Cameron and Cuddy talked for a while and after hanging up the phone a smiling Cameron went to find House. She found him sitting at the piano his fingers gliding softly across the ivory keys. She sat along side him grinning from ear to ear. House looked at her grinning and continued to play. After a few minutes of her staring at him and grinning he couldn't take it any longer. "What?" he asked."You amaze me" she said."Your just realising this, wow" he shook his head "I need to work on some things" he said. Cameron nudged him playfully."What you did for Lisa & James was really nice. It's things like that that make me love you" she smiled at him. "I'm a little tired I think I might go to bed" she told him as she kissed him goodnight. "Hold on I'm coming with."


	34. Chapter 33

Ch. 33

Cuddy & Wilson stepped out of the car and headed into PPTH. They entered the building and Wilson proceeded to walk Cuddy to her office. "What time is Cameron's appointment today?" she asked as she threw her bag on the desk."Not till 4pm" Wilson replied."$50 says he won't make it to the car park before ripping her clothes off her" she said laughing."If she's given a clean bill of health that is.""Oh please, give her a clean bill of health. The complaints about House from the nurses have almost doubled in the last week and I don't think Foreman & Chase can last much longer either" she said. Wilson laughed at the antics of his friend. He was a pain in the ass at the best of times but when he hasn't had any for a couple of weeks you want to stay well away."Why didn't you just give him the time off?" Wilson asked."Cameron asked me not to he was driving her insane, it's lucky she was recovering or she would owe me big time for this, she would owe all of us.""And now?" "Now she just owes me" Cuddy said. "Lunch?" Wilson asked. "Sure" she said. He made his way over to Cuddy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey" she began before pulling him back to her. She grabbed hold of the back of his neck and kissed him passionately. "Wow, where did that come from? I thought you wanted us to keep it professional at work?" he asked."Professional, not a vow of celebacy" she replied."Well in that case" Wilson said as this time he grabbed her and pulled her into another passionate embrace.

Chase & Foreman were in the diagnostics office trying to avoid House. All week he had been screaming at them and arguing over patients. Their week had been made even worse by the fact that they had no case and had already done all their clinic hours in the first two days. Foreman and Chase were actually ahead in their hours. Something that hadn't been achieved at PPTH before. "Isn't Cameron coming in for her check up today?" Foreman asked."Yeah this afternoon" Chase told him."Thank god I hope they give her the all clear so he gets out of this mood he's been in all week" Foreman said."Can you blame him?" Chase responded. "If I got told I couldn't sleep with someone as hot as Cameron I'd be frustrated too" he said."Well you can't" House said as he entered the office and proceeded to make a cup of coffee. He spat the coffee out into the sink. "Chase did you make the coffee again?" he asked shaking his head. "At least Cameron makes decent coffee, I'll be relieved when she comes back.""Won't we all" Foreman muttered getting a laugh from Chase. House sneered at him. "For that you can go do my clinic hours" he said as he tossed his name badge across the table at Foreman.

Cameron arrived at PPTH a little after 3pm. She walked towards Cuddy's office and softly knocked on the door. Cuddy saw her friend standing on the other side and motioned for her to come in. "Am I interrupting?" Cameron asked."No. not at all" Cuddy said placing the folder down on her desk. "How are you feeling?" she asked."Great actually, I've got a lot more energy and the dizziness has completely gone" she said."That's good" Cuddy said relieved not only for her friends health but for her own sanity. House was driving the nurses crazy and in turn the nurses were driving her crazy."Can I talk to you about something?" Cameron asked."Of course.""It's a little personal" Cameron began."I won't tell anyone" Cuddy reassured her."Wilson?" Cameron asked."Not a soul.""I'm a little worried.""About what?" Cuddy asked."Wilson giving me the all clear. House has been a pain in the, well you know what he's been like he's been here all week" she said. "Oh yeah," Cuddy said holding up the folder of complaints on her desk."Don't get me wrong I love him and I want to be with him but.." she hesitated wanting to get the right words out."You're scared of House?" Cuddy probed."No, not really, well yes kind of" Cameron really didn't know what she was afraid of. Cuddy got up and joined her friend on the couch and waited for her to continue. "I know he's anxious, I just want him to take it easy, I guess. You know what Greg can be like he'll probably jump me in the exam room as soon as the exam is over.""Have you talked to him?" Cuddy asked."No, and I know I should but I don't want to disappoint him" she explained."You could never disappoint him, just talk to him" Cuddy said."Thank you" Cameron replied giving Cuddy a hug. "Why don't you and Jimmy come by for dinner over the weekend?" she offered."We're heading away this weekend to the spa resort that House booked us in at" Cuddy said."What did I hear you correctly?" Cameron asked quite bewildered."Didn't he tell you? After we got home from the hospital when you were discharged there were a bunch of flowers waiting for us and an all expenses paid weekend at a 5 star spa resort. House got it to thank us for being there for you. James tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but he wouldn't accept it. I thought you knew?" Cuddy said."I knew he'd done something I just didn't know what and he wouldn't tell me" Cameron smiled. "Thanks again, for the chat, and for everything" Cameron said as she walked out of the office.

House was in his office watching TV. He leapt to his feet as he saw Cameron walk down the hall and into his office. "I thought you were going to be here at 3?" he questioned her."I was I went to see Cuddy" she answered."Nice to know where I stand in the order of things" he replied sarcastically as he sat on his couch. She joined him and placed her arms around his neck. "If you haven't worked out where you stand by now" she said as she placed soft kisses on his lips and neck. Cameron didn't know how to talk to House about her concerns, she didn't want to offend him and risk losing him. So she did what she knew would work with him - soften him up first. "Can I talk to you about something?" Cameron asked as House's hands made his way up her shirt."That depends can I keep kissing you?" he asked back. Cameron stopped kissing him and sat their silently. This told House she was serious. "OK what's up?" he asked focusing his entire attention on Cameron. Cameron remained silent, she was worried he would take it the wrong way and be upset by her comments and feelings. The she remembered the Greg House she had fallen in love with. The Greg House that loved her too, that surprised his friends with a weekend away to thank them for staying with him while she was sick. She was about to begin when she was interrupted by Wilson entering the office."Thought I might find you here" he said entering."Hey Jimmy" Cameron replied."Could you give us a minute?" House asked Wilson."No it's OK" Cameron intervened."But you wanted to talk to me about something" House said."Just wanted to tell you how much I love you, that's all" Cameron said as she leaned in and kissed him."Well let's get this show on the road" Wilson said as he held the door open for them. House reached out for Cameron's hand."I love you too" he told her and then made their way to the elevator.

Cameron sat on the table in exam room 2 while House sat on the stool impatiently tapping his cane. Wilson began his examination with a few routine questions, he then checked Cameron's blood pressure. Cuddy joined them in the room and stood next to House. "Your blood pressure is good" Wilson informed them. "Could you lie back and undo your shirt for me?" Wilson asked. "She could but she won't" House interjected."Greg, let him do his job" Cameron said pleadingly as she reached out for his hand."You better not enjoy this too much" House fired a glare at Wilson. "Just trying to do my job" Wilson grinned. Cameron giggled at the jealously of House. It was a quality she loved in him, he wanted to protect her and would seriously hurt anyone that did hurt or tried to come between him and Cameron. Wilson listened to Cameron's chest and made some notes in here file. While laying down he put a thermometer in Cameron's mouth. "No talking" he said and then proceeded to check her abdomen."Can you give one to House to?" Cuddy asked from the other side of the table. Wilson grinned as House poked out his tongue at Cuddy. Wilson and Cameron both laughed. "That all looks good" Wilson said as he removed the thermometer from Cameron's mouth "No fever either, excellent." "Are we just about done here?" House asked getting impatient."Almost, but I need the two of you to wait outside" he said."I'm not going anywhere, why do you want me out of this room?" House asked staring Wilson down."Because I need to do a pelvic examination" Wilson explained."I'll do it, who else knows it better than me" House snickered. "Oh that's sick" Cuddy said. "And you are not doing a pelvic exam on your girlfriend.""You are not going near my slice of paradise" House said."Am I even here?" Cameron asked."Look I need to do a pelvic exam, now Allison if you prefer Lisa can do the exam and House and I can wait outside" Wilson suggested."Good idea" House said."Um hello he was talking to me" Cameron pointed out. "Wilson just do the exam," she glared at House "You can go get your stuff together so we can leave as soon as this is done" she said."Fine" House said in a huff and walked to the door with Cuddy."Wait," Cameron said and House limped back to her. She kissed him on the forehead and said "I'm fine, we can go home soon" she said. House turned and placed his hand on the door knob but stopped when he heard Cameron's voice. "Besides from what Lisa tells me I'm in very good hands" she teased."This isn't over" he said as he shut the door behind them. Cameron snickered as a now red faced but grinning Wilson left the room for Cameron to change.

About ten minutes later House returned to exam room. Seeing the blinds were still drawn he waited outside with Cuddy. House was getting impatient and began to tap his cane on the floor. Cuddy and House could hear muffled laughter and voices coming from inside the exam room."Gee House was right that sure is a nice slice of paradise" Wilson said."It feels like heaven when your hands are there" Cameron responded. House couldn't believe his ears, his best friend and girlfriend were fooling around."Did you hear that?" he asked Cuddy."Hear what?" she asked."Listen" he said as he tried to strain to hear more his ear pressed hard up against the door."Jimmy that was incredible and that thing you did with your tounge, you've got to tell House how to do that" Cameron said."Why don't I show you again, maybe you can give him lessons" he said.Cameron began to moan with pleasure. "Oh god Jimmy!" she screamed. "Fk this," House said as he burst through the door of the exam room.

Inside exam 2 House found Wilson and Cameron. A fully clothed Cameron who was grinning and a giggling Wilson sitting along side her. "Oh very funny" House said. "You are an ass" he fired at Wilson who was still unable to control his laughter."Maybe now you'll be a little nicer to my nurses" Cuddy said from the door."You knew about this too? Figures" he said."Dr. Wilson here, says I have a clean bill of health" Cameron informed him. "Take me home please?" she asked him."You have a lot of making up to do" House told her. Cameron just grinned. She turned and thanked Wilson and Cuddy and the two left the hospital.

House and Cameron arrived back at their apartment and House went to the kitchen to grab a drink."I thought we could go out to dinner tonight, to celebrate your return to good health" House said to Cameron."Sure" Cameron said a little shocked. "Where did you have in mind?""Leave it to me" House said. "Just be ready to go at 7pm.""OK" she nodded. "I'm going to go have a shower then" she told him. It was just after 5pm and unknown to Cameron House had already made reservations at one of the finest restaurants in the city.


	35. Chapter 34

Ch. 34

Cameron took her time in the shower. She was feeling great for the first time in a long time, although psychologically a little nervous. The nerves were driving her insane. Why should she be nervous? It's not like she hasn't been with him before. Still the thought played in her mind over and over. The warm beads of water splashed on Cameron's face as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair. She decided to focus on the positives of tonight. She had over come a life threatening illness, was with the man she loved and adored, and above all she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

House was in the kitchen fixing himself a drink. He could hear the water running and was a little tempted to join her in the shower. OK lets be honest here he was really tempted. He also knew that Cameron had been acting a little strange all day, cautious, almost scared.

Cameron stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a bathrobe. She went into the bedroom and looked into the wardrobe to decide what to wear. As she turned to place a dress on the bed something else caught her eye. On the bed was a large box with a bow. She approached the box and eagerly removed the bow. Opening the box she revealed a gorgeous evening dress. The dress was a red strapless gown that flowed to the floor, it would hug her hips and caress every curve of her body, highlighting all the features of her body that House had come to love. As she placed the dress gently on the end of the bed a voice spoke from behind. "Do you like it?" he asked."It's incredible" she said walking towards him. "Thank you" she said placing a warm kiss on his lips. House was overcome by the warmth of her embrace. Over the past week he had come to love the constant make out sessions they would have and hoped they would continue. He limped towards the table and picked up a glass of wine and handed it to her. "I'm going to have a shower" he told her as he walked into the bathroom."Don't be too long, I'll know what you've been doing" Cameron shouted.

House had emerged from the shower to find Cameron with her hair done and make up applied. "You're not dressed?" he queried her."I want to make an entrance" she told him as she finished the last of her wine."You could wear a paper bag and make it look good" he said."You should get dressed, I'll get us another drink" Cameron said. Cameron left to get their drinks as House began to remove the towel she stood in the doorway and whistled at the sight of the naked House before her. He playfully threw the towel at her hitting her in the face. Cameron simply threw it over her shoulder and went to fill their glasses. As she returned to the bedroom, House was now completely dressed except for shoes and socks. His suit looked incredible. The black pin stripe suited his tall frame and broad shoulders. Cameron walked to him and handed him a glass of scotch. He took it from her as she looked him up and down. "Your turn" he said as he walked passed her and left her to get dressed. He sat at his piano stool as he put on his shoes and socks. After he finished he sat their patiently waiting for Cameron to appear. He began to play the piano and was soon lost in the music escaping from the keys. It took him a moment to realize that Cameron was now standing before him at the end of the piano. As he looked up he felt his heart skip a beat. He knew the dress would look good on her but he never thought it would look this good. "Well what do you think?" she asked. House was at a loss for words. "I don't have the right words to tell you how fing hot you look right now" he replied. Cameron giggled."You have pretty good taste" she responded. "Are you sure you're not gay?" she joked with him."Oh, I'm sure, and I'll prove it to you later" he answered. "I know what turns me on, right now it's you in that dress" he said smiling. A car horn beeped outside."That will be our ride" House told her he extended his arm for her take his. "Shall we?" They left the apartment and headed to their waiting cab.

As they were seated at their table House ordered a bottle of wine for them to drink. A piano player filled the room with music as the two sat next to each other, House's hand on top of Cameron's. The waiter returned with their wine and House took his glass. "A toast" he began. "To us, having proved we can overcome any obstacle in our path, showing that our love will survive all that life throws at it, and be stronger for it. Almost losing you made me realize how much you mean to me. I do love you and I want to give you this signifying our love" he said as he placed a box on the table before her.

Cameron had tears beginning to well in her eyes as she looked at the box before her. Reaching down to pick up the rectangular shaped box she opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a circle on the end. The circle was encrusted with diamonds that sparkled in the light. "It's called the circle of love, and signifies a love that is never ending, a love that we share" House told her as she lifted it from the box. "It's beautiful" Cameron said the tears falling from her green eyes. "Well it wasn't intended to make you cry" House said causing Cameron to laugh. Cameron moved closer to House in the booth and kissed him on neck."Will you put it on for me?" she asked. House took the necklace from her and placed it around her neck rubbing his hands on her shoulders as the necklace clasped and fell around her neck. He kissed the back of her neck as she leaned back into him and whispered "Thank you." "Your welcome" he replied.

The rest of the evening seemed to fly, as their main course arrived and was devoured the waiter approached and asked them if they would like dessert."No thank you" Cameron replied for them. "Just the bill.""Of course" the waiter said as he cleared their plates and hurried away."Are you not feeling well?" House asked concerned."I feel great" Cameron said. "I just thought we could have dessert at home" she said suggestively placing her hand on House's thigh. House moved his hand down to join Cameron's. He slipped over her hand with his and gently graced her thigh, carefully raising her dress as he did so. Cameron began to blush as his hand rose higher raising her dress. It wasn't until House reached the top of her leg that House's eyes widened with desire."Dr. Cameron, if I'm not mistaken, you're not wearing any underwear.""I was planning on surprising you" Cameron whispered into House's ear. "Surprise isn't the only emotion I'm feeling right now" he replied."I hope not." House's hands continued to search around Cameron's waist and caress her soft skin. The waiter returned with their bill which House quickly paid leaving quite a large tip. The two scurried out of the restaurant and into a waiting cab.

House led Cameron into their apartment her hands resting on his hips as she followed behind him. House walked in and threw the keys down on the coffee table. He didn't turn on any lights as he knew exactly where he was going. Cameron never took her hands off his hips and never hesitated following him. They entered the bedroom and House threw his cane down on the floor. Cameron wrapped her arms around his neck from behind he turned and wrapped himself around her using her as support. Although Cameron would never tell him, she loved that he leaned on her, he truly let himself go with her. If there was somebody calling him on, she's the one. It was in this moment that she realized that she could let herself go with him. All the doubt, nervousness, and fear that had built up within her disappeared. Their lips locked in a passionate embrace as he held her tightly. She rubbed her hands across his shoulders and began to remove his jacket. It fell to the floor at his feet. She then moved her hands to his chest and began to remove his tie and undo the buttons on his shirt. Soon she had his shirt on the floor with his jacket. The kisses became heavier as House became more excited with each garment being removed. She undid his belt and slowly released the button of his pants, which had to overcome an obstacle in it's path. They too were soon on the floor with the rest of his clothes. She leaned him back on the bed, lying their naked, exposed, for her to enjoy. He reached out for her hand but she stepped away and turned her back on him. She undid the zip on her dress and slowly and seductively let it fall revealing a little more skin with each movement. As her dress hit the floor she turned to face him. Standing naked before him she felt comfortable, not vulnerable, no fear, just relaxed. She raised her right leg and placed it on the bed alongside him. House unable to resist glided his hand up her leg following it with soft kisses. Beginning to moan she lowered her leg and stepped towards him, mindful of his leg she climbed on top of him and kissed him. He soon found himself lost in the delights of her body, and she in his. She grabbed him and pulled him upwards to rest on the pillow at the head of the bed. She began to rediscover the body of the man she loved and slowly fell below his waist. House's screams of passion would have been enough to wake the dead if not for Cameron stopping and covering his mouth with hers. House was ready to explode and couldn't wait to fill her body with his. His wait was short lived as he rolled on top of Cameron and fulfilled the desire that had been mounting between them. Later they lie exhausted in each other's arms and satisfied... for now.

Cameron slipped quietly and softly out from under House's arm. She searched on the floor for some clothes and put on House's shirt as she walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water and quickly downed half. Cameron then opened the freezer and removed some ice cubes from it. Placing them in a glass she sealed the lid on the water bottle and went back to the bedroom. House had not moved. He laid there his left arm outstretched on Cameron's side of the bed. His right hand draped across his stomach. He was in the perfect position for Cameron to attack. She crept up onto the bed and removed a piece of ice from the glass. Sitting in between his legs she ran the ice from the bottom of his leg towards the top. As he felt the sensation of the ice on his skin he opened his eyes and peered down at a grinning Cameron. "I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asked innocently.

"This is going on the list of ways to wake me up in the mornings" he replied. Cameron was now licking the melted ice from House's leg as he leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. She removed another piece of ice from the glass and began to run it along his waist following closely with her tongue. House's delight continued to grow. Her hand caressed his thigh, causing him to jump at the coldness on his skin. A startled Cameron spoke

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked thinking she may have gone too far.

"Never" he replied. Cameron smiled and refocused her attention on his leg. "I've missed you" he said.

"Not as much as I've missed you"

"Wanna bet?" he asked as he rose to meet her lips with his. She clung to his muscular frame as he pulled her down on top of him and laid her by his side. Not breaking their kiss until she was laying safely in his arms, he cupped her head in his hands and gazed into his eyes. The moonlight that snuck into the bedroom caused Cameron's necklace to sparkle. He gently ran in his fingers around the chain of the necklace. Cameron stopped him and took his hand in hers.

"Did I tell you how much I love this necklace?" she asked kissing him.

"No" he replied kissing her back.

"Well I do love it" she told him.

"I'm not convinced" he said playfully. She kissed him again this time with more passion and force behind it.

"Are you convinced now?"

"I'm still a little unsure" he smirked. Cameron accepted his challenge and slid down underneath the single sheet that separated them. Soon after she began to hear the sounds of pleasure escaping House's lips she had him right where she wanted him. As much as Cameron loved torturing/pleasuring House she also knew her own desire was growing and the need to have him inside her was enough to make her scream. She could feel the sheets tighten as House gripped at them with both hands his peak about to be soared and overcome, his knuckles white. Finally a gut wrenching moan of sheer ecstasy rose from his mouth. A breathless Cameron joined an equally breathless House above the sheet and rested her head on his chest.

"OK smurfette, now I'm convinced" he panted.

It was around 11am before Cameron woke up. The sun was filtering through the window. Cameron turned and looked over at House who was sleeping peacefully by her side. It was not unusual for him to sleep this late but for her it was something different. It was Saturday though after all and neither of them had made any plans for the weekend. Cameron got up and made her way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. For some reason she was particularly hungry this morning. As she made a fresh pot of coffee she turned the radio and grabbed herself a glass of orange juice from the fridge. Sitting on the kitchen counter she drank her juice and happily sang away to the music. House had heard her get up. He noticed it as soon as she moved from the bed. He waited and then followed her to the kitchen. He watched her, singing, moving her head to the beat of the music. As he approached her he expected her to stop but if anything his presence encouraged her even more. "You don't dance like this for me" House

said.

"But I dance in other ways for you, that are more... sexy" she replied.

"Very sexy" he said planting a kiss on her lips. "Good morning by the way" he said.

"A very good morning, and if memory serves a very, very, good night" Cameron seductively replied kissing him again. "Do you want some juice?" she asked him. He nodded and Cameron jumped down from the counter to get him a glass and refill her own. House couldn't get the now very cheesy grin off his face as he watched Cameron dance around the kitchen singing.

"Now all we need is your back-up singer" House commented.

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"Cuddy, don't you remember when you girls came home after going out that night. Wilson and I could hear you from the street singing 'Jeremiah was a bullfrog" he reminded her.

"I remember a lot but I don't remember that" she said.

"Good thing I have it on tape, we can relive it later"

"Greg," Cameron said.

"Yes, smurfette"

"What else do you have on tape that I might not know about?" she asked playfully. House raised his eyebrows suggestively and jumped up on the counter next to Cameron.

"I think we may need to have a movie night, refresh your memory a little bit" he said.

"Only if we get to make out in the back row" Cameron agreed.

Cameron and House continued their conversation as they walked through the doors of PPTH. "So that's why you don't sit in your favorite chair anymore?" she asked thinking back to the video they had watched two nights ago."Eeeww, girl germs" House replied."You don't seem to mind my girl germs" Cameron said as they waited for the elevator. "I love your girl germs" House told her. "In fact I crave them." House took a step closer to Cameron and began to kiss her. He reached behind him and went to push the emergency stop button. The elevator arrived at their floor. Noticing what House was trying to do and seeing the disappointment on his face when the doors opened Cameron giggled to herself."Too late we're here" she said giving him one final kiss making her way to the now open door."We could always ride again?" he asked. Cameron looked over her shoulder at House standing alone in the elevator. She couldn't help but laugh as the doors closed and the elevator returned to the lobby with House still inside. As the doors opened to the lobby Cuddy was standing before him. "Don't tell me your leaving already?" Cuddy said."Nope just felt like I didn't get my money's worth on the first ride" he replied. Standing next to Cuddy was a young man with dark hair, probably in his mid to late 20's. They both entered the elevator and rode up with House. "Who's this you're new toy boy? You know Jimmy is going to be crushed." House asked causing a grin to escape from the young man's mouth."This is a new fellow who is going to be working with Dr.Wilson in Oncology. I would appreciate it if you didn't scare the crap out of him on his first day" Cuddy paused and then continued. They stepped out of the elevator and stood in the hallway between Wilson's office and House's. Turning to face the new doctor and introduce him to House "Dr. Dean Williams this is Dr. Greg House, he's the head of our Diagnostic Medicine department" House popped a couple of Vicodin into his mouth as he waited for Cuddy to continue. "As I already mentioned he will be working in Oncology with Dr. Wilson. Dr. House has three fellows who work with him whom I'm sure you'll meet soon enough as your offices are right next to each other." Dr. Williams extended his hand to shake House's. House took his hand in a firm grip and shook it. Unknown to House Dr. Williams attention was focused over his shoulder into the diagnostic's conference room where the attractive Dr. Cameron caught his eye.

Cameron was in the diagnostics office making a fresh pot of coffee. As she turned around to refill Foreman's cup she caught sight of the group in the hallway. Cuddy was talking to House but there was another doctor with them. As he shook House's hand he glanced over House's shoulder and locked sight with Cameron. Something about him seemed familiar to Cameron but she couldn't quite place it. She politely smiled back and continued making coffee. House entered the conference room just as the boys were asking Cameron how she felt. "I feel really good" she replied."Are you sure you should be back at work already?" Chase asked."Do you think I would have let her come back if she wasn't ready?" House asked. "Besides if you had of seen the performance she turned on in the bedroom last night, wow, you'd know she is OK" he quipped. "House" Cameron pleaded with him and turned a bright shade of red. House and the boys grinned at one another, they seemed to enjoy torturing Cameron like this.

Cuddy knocked and then entered Dr. Wilson's office. "Dr.Wilson, am I disturbing you?" she asked politely."Not at all just doing some charting" he responded."I have given Dr. Williams a tour of the hospital and introduced him to some of the doctors he'll be working with including Dr. House" she informed him."You introduced him to House on his first day are you trying to get him to quit?" Wilson jokingly asked. Dr. Williams grinned."Well he's all yours now" Cuddy said as she turned and left the office.

Cameron was in exam room 2 finishing up the notes on the last patient she had just treated for a cold again. This clinic duty was getting really boring. She went back out into the reception area to grab the file of the next patient. Also at reception was Dr. Williams, standing alongside Dr. Wilson who was showing him how the clinic operated. Wilson had been asked his opinion on a patient and was currently distracted. Cameron had taken a little look over the handsome new doctor as she approached the desk. Deciding to do the right and also very Cameron like thing she introduced herself. "Hi I'm Dr. Allison Cameron," she said. "Your working with Dr. Wilson aren't you?""Yes," he replied. "Dr. Dean Williams, I just started today, Dr. Wilson is giving me the run down on how this place works" he told her. "I work with Dr. House's team in the diagnostics office" she said."Yeah I think I saw you in there earlier this morning when I met Dr. House" he replied."Well welcome aboard" she said as she offered her hand to shake his. "You don't remember me do you?" he asked as he took her hand. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to Cameron and she remembered why Dr. Williams had such a familiar face and touch. "Oh my god" she said quietly raising her hand to her mouth. Wilson had turned to continue the tour of the clinic with Dr. Williams. Seeing his friend a little aghast he asked her."Cameron are you OK?" Cameron snapped back into reality and nodded at Wilson. "Yeah fine, I just forgot to tell Greg, I mean House something" she made up an excuse. "Dr. Wilson, can I see you for a minute?" Cuddy asked from the doorway of her office interrupting them."Excuse me" Wilson said. Cameron had now turned the brightest shade of red anyone had ever seen."I'm sorry you never called" Williams said.


	36. Chapter 35

Ch. 35

"I should have told you I was seeing someone" Cameron said. The visions from her night out replaying in her mind. Dr. Williams or as Cameron knew him that night Dean, had just lost to her in a drinking contest and was trying his best to pick up Cameron."That's OK, true you could have saved me months of therapy by just telling me but I understand" he said laughing trying to ease the tension. "Look, my boyfriend works here in fact you've already met him and he's not someone you want to..." Cameron searched for the words."Piss off" Dean suggested."Exactly. You see I put your phone number in my pocket and forgot all about it and then he found it the next day. He thought I was having second thoughts about our relationship and it turned into a little thing" she explained."So are you going to tell him?" Dean asked."I don't know yet" she answered honestly."Well it's not good to keep secrets or very healthy" he said."I just have to find the right time" she told him. She left to go talk to Cuddy and Wilson to see if they had some advice for her. "Who is your boyfriend anyway?" Dean asked."Dr. House" Cameron replied as she entered Cuddy's office.

Cuddy and Wilson were examining a patient file as Cameron burst through the doors startling the two doctors. "Cameron, slow down what's wrong?" Cuddy asked immediately recognizing the fear on Cameron's face."I have a problem" she announced."I'll leave you two alone" Wilson offered as he gathered the file."No I need you both on this one" she said."What did he do?" Wilson asked assuming she was talking about House. "Nothing." Cameron proceeded to refresh their memories about the trouble the phone number and subsequent trouble it had caused in her relationship for House."Why are you bringing all this up now?" Cuddy asked confused. "Are you and House having trouble?""Are you having an affair?" Wilson asked. Both Cameron and Cuddy shot Wilson a glare for that comment."No, nothing like that we are great. But the guy that I was talking to that night, and who belongs to that phone number is Dr. Wilson's new oncology fellow, Dr. Williams.""Oh sh!!" Wilson exclaimed. "Allison I'm sorry I had no idea" Cuddy apologized."How could you not know?" Wilson asked Cuddy."I was a little preoccupied with my own new friends at the time" Cuddy shot back. Wilson snapped his head towards her. "We were just talking." Cuddy explained calming Wilson."You guys know how Greg reacted to finding that number and how insecure he was about our relationship in the beginning. Do you think I should tell him?" she asked."I think you should" Cuddy began. "Imagine how pissed off he'll be if he finds out later he'll think that there was something going on you need to tell him. Just reassure him.""Look you two are one of the strongest couples I know, if the incidents of the past few months don't tell you that I don't know what will" Wilson said. "Trust him, if there's nothing to hide then he'll except it, he's not the same House he was before you two started dating.""Your right, there's nothing going on so I should just tell him" Cameron reasoned."Exactly" Cuddy agreed. "Just tell him tonight over dinner so you can talk about it with him privately." Cameron nodded in agreement. "Thank you" she said as she left the office."So how do you think he'll take it?" Cuddy asked Wilson. "Towards Cameron fine, but I think Dr. Williams might have a cane shoved somewhere not so pleasant" Wilson laughed."He's your responsibility" Cuddy reminded him. "Don't let House hurt him.""If it comes down to me getting hit with a cane or not getting hit with a cane which do you think I'm going to choose?"

Cameron entered the diagnostics office to find House, Chase & Foreman starting the differential on their latest patient. "Where have you been?" House asked."Clinic," Cameron half lied she was in the clinic before she was talking to Wilson & Cuddy."I'll punish you later for being late" he said raising his eyebrows towards her causing Chase to choke on his water. "Can we get back to the differential please?" asked Foreman. House continued to list the symptoms on the white board as the team rattled off possible causes. "All of those suck, especially yours Chase" House said. "Get an MRI, and a full blood work up" he ordered.The ducklings left to run the MRI and blood tests that House had requested. After collecting the blood sample from their patient Cameron went to the lab to begin the testing. Chase & Foreman met her their shortly after. "What happened to the MRI?" Cameron asked. "Motor vehicle accident need an emergency MRI we got bumped" Foreman told her. "Thought we'd come help you run the tests" he added."Thanks, I've just started" she said. Cameron was still distracted from her discovery earlier that morning. She had decided to tell House when they got home that evening. She knew he would take it well, or rather she hoped he would.

After completing the MRI and most of the blood tests they returned to House's office. "What have you got for me?" he asked."First lot of blood tests revealed nothing" Cameron started "The rest of the results will be a couple of hours" she said."MRI showed nothing," Foreman said "No lesions, tumors, or anything abnormal.""What now?" asked Chase. The three ducklings looked at their leader in anticipation. "Dinner?" he asked."House it's 4pm" Cameron said."OK do a lumbar puncture. Then can we go to dinner?" he asked.Foreman and Chase left to do the lumbar puncture while Cameron stayed to answer House's mail. She sat at the front of his desk as she fumbled through requests for consults, speaking engagements, and the usual medical journals. House leaned back in his chair and leered at Cameron from the other side of the desk. An evil smirk spread across his face. Cameron raised her eyes and looked at him sharing his grin. "What are you thinking?" she asked "Or should I even bother asking?""Just listing the ways I plan on demonstrating to you how much I love you tonight" he said sweetly."How can you make something so filthy sound so sexy and meaningful?" she asked."I'm gifted" he replied."Your horny," she fired back."Why can't I be both" he smirked.

Later that evening after the lumbar puncture revealing nothing and their patient stable the team left for the night. Foreman and Chase headed to a bar for a few drinks and House & Cameron headed home. Cameron was quiet the entire ride home. House wondered what was on her mind. As they entered the apartment House threw his bag down by the door. "So what's up?" he asked."What do you mean?" Cameron asked."The only time you've been that quiet on the ride home is when you've been preoccupied massaging Mt. Gregory, and let's face it your not quiet then either" he said trying to get her to smile."Your not exactly quiet either" she said back appreciating his concern. "But I do need to tell you something" she said."OK," House said as he sat on the couch he popped two Vicodin into his mouth and waited for Cameron to join him."Remember when Cuddy and I went out that night and we got involved in that drinking contest with some frat boys" she began. "I think I remember more than you do about that night" he laughed. Cameron nodded and smiled at him."Then I take it you remember the phone number that was written on that napkin" she paused. He nodded again. "Well unknown to me that university student was studying medicine and graduated a month ago.""Allison what's the point to all this? We've been through this you, never called him you never planned on calling him we're over this aren't we?" he questioned her a little unsure where this conversation was going."We are over it completely, but you need to know that Dean, the guy who gave me his number is Dr. Wilson's new fellow that you met today." Cameron waited for House to speak, to explode, to cry, to yell, to something. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up."You were scared to tell me this weren't you?" he asked. Cameron nodded."I thought maybe you wouldn't trust me" she admitted."Of course I trust you, I love you," he said. "You should never doubt that. You shouldn't doubt us, our relationship, what we have is stronger than anything I've ever experienced.""I know it is and I am so grateful that I get to spend every day with you I don't want to lose it or you" she tried to explain. House took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. "It's OK, but be warned if he even looks at you the wrong way he may have an accident with a blunt cane shaped object" he said kissing her again. He pulled her towards him and she sat on his lap, as they continued to make out. "I'm hungry" she announced in between kisses. "I'll order some Chinese" he suggested."That wasn't exactly what I was hungry for" Cameron smirked as she lowered herself onto the floor and began to undo House's jeans. House helped her remove his belt and settled into the couch. House looked down at Cameron and grinned he sure was a lucky ba$.

After a rather enjoyable entree which was yet to lead to the main course, Cameron stood up before House and went to the kitchen to grab herself a drink. House stayed on the couch unwilling to move. After Cameron had grabbed a glass of water she grabbed a couple glasses of scotch for her and House and went back to the lounge. She handed House a glass which he gratefully downed in one gulp. "Lucky I bought the bottle out with me" she announced as she reached round from behind her back and gave it to him. She sat next to him on the couch as he stared at her intently. "What?" she asked. House didn't respond. He poured himself another drink and quickly swallowed it down all the while not taking his eyes off Cameron. "Would you stop staring at me" she begged. An evil grin began to form across House's face as he placed his empty glass on the coffee table. He picked up her legs and placed them gently on his lap. A smiling Cameron decided not to put up a fight but instead relented and let House have his way with her. Although she had no idea what was in store for her she anticipated something very enjoyable. House pulled her down so she was resting comfortably with her back against the pillows on the arm of the couch. He gently placed one behind her head. House then spread her legs and placed himself in between them. "Greg" she began but was interrupted by House's finger on her lips silencing him. She instinctively sucked his finger and he looked up at her with a pair of piercing blue eyes. He removed his hand from her mouth and used it to undo the zip on her pants. Cameron moved for him to gain better access and completely remove her pants and underwear from her body. He began to kiss the soft skin above her waist, the stubble on her face tickling her as she moaned with desire. She had to remember to have him promise her he would never shave. After torturing her for a few minutes himself becoming unable to deal with her moans and pleaded with him he moved his kisses lower to her map of Tasmania, and after finding the capital made her sing.

House had decided to have a little fun at the expense of Wilson's new fellow. He knew that by now his reputation would have been known to the new doctor after all these nurses loved to gossip. He also reveled in the fact that Chase had some competition in the most eligible doctor department. Things were going to be quite interesting at PPTH in the coming weeks.

Cameron and House walked into the lobby of the hospital arm in arm. This had become a regular sight to the staff of the hospital at least the gossip about their relationship had died down. The nurses knew this wasn't a fling and they respected that - but it didn't stop the gossip totally flying around the hospital. They entered the office to find Chase and Foreman going over all the tests they had already performed. "What's up boys?" House asked as he sat down at the table."Patient remained relatively stable overnight but has spiked a fever currently 102" Foreman told them."Results of the lumbar?" House asked."Protein elevated, white count down it's probably Cancer we just don't know where" Chase said. Perfect House thought, an excellent opportunity to commence the torture an an unexpecting Dr. Williams. "Call Wilson, get him in for a consult, tell him to bring his new puppy" House said as he went to his office. The rest of the ducklings looked at each other puzzled but did as House requested. House went to check the e-mail on his computer while he waited for Wilson and Williams to arrive. A short time later House heard Wilson making introductions he couldn't help but grin as he stood. He wiped the smirk from his face as he entered the office."And of course you have already met Dr. House" Wilson said as he picked up the file. Dr. Williams nodded towards House as he to picked up the file. House sat in the chair right next to Cameron and leaned into her as close as possible as they looked over the file. Dean looked over at the two and was momentarily distracted. "No way she could have knocked me back for him" he thought to himself. "MRI revealed nothing, any thoughts Williams?" Wilson asked. Williams had to shake himself from his trance "Bone" he suggested "Explains the extreme pain, and fever.""Alright we'll start there" Wilson announced as he looked up to see House with his arm around Cameron. He then looked over at Williams to see he to had seen House with his arm around Cameron. "Let's go" Wilson said as he led them from the office. As soon as they left House removed his arm from around Cameron and went back to his office. Cameron wasn't about to let this go. She followed him into his office. "What do you think that was all about?" asked Foreman."I have no idea" replied Chase.

"What the hell was that all about?" Cameron asked a little pissed."I couldn't help myself sometimes you just make me so damn horny?" he replied huskily."Funny you were only horny when Dean was in the room, I'm not going to help you torture him" Cameron told House. "Besides I know when your horny" she said approaching him. "When you want me you have this look in your eye and your heart rate increases, your breath becomes shallow" she said now only centimeters from his lips. She reached down and grabbed his groin "and this" she said grabbing his groin "is a mountain not a mole hill." With that Cameron kissed him on the cheek and left a now breathless House alone in his office."How does she do that?" he thought.


	37. Chapter 36

Ch. 36

House met Wilson and Cuddy in the cafeteria for lunch. Cameron had decided to have lunch at the pub with Foreman & Chase. "So where's Cameron?" asked Cuddy."With the other ducklings" he said."You two OK?" she asked."She's a little pissed with me because I'm having a little fun with his new toy" he said pointing to Wilson."House, please don't scare away the new doctor, we could really use him around here you know he did graduate top of his class you know" Cuddy informed him."And yet she still knocked him back" House said grinning."Well he hadn't graduated then" Cuddy fired back at House removing the grin from his face. Wilson snickered at the banter between the two of them. Sometimes it was fun to just sit back and watch the two friends go at it."So when are you two heading off for your shag fest?" House asked changing the subject."This weekend" Wilson responded."At least Allison and I don't need to go away for a weekend of hot sex we just stay here" House said."You paid for the weekend away, and besides if Cameron is still pissed at you by this weekend which sounds very possible the closest your going to get to hot sex is watching porn with the heat turned up" Wilson said causing Cuddy to erupt with laughter."Since when did this lunch date turn into pick on the cripple hour?" House asked.

Later on at their apartment House was watching TV and Cameron was working on another article. It was around 10pm when she got up and walked up to House and leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I'm going to bed" she told him. "I'll come with you" he said."No it's OK you stay and watch TV, I'm just a little more tired than normal" Cameron said as she left House alone for the second time that day. House mind began to spin. Could Wilson have been right was Cameron really pissed with him about him having a little fun with Dean. He grabbed another beer from the kitchen and dismissed his thoughts settling back into the TV.

The following morning Cameron woke first as usual. She leaned over to give House his usual wake up call, as they had destroyed his alarm clock in the early days of their relationship. When she leaned over however she discovered House wasn't there. She got up and made her way to the couch where she had last seen him the night before. There he was right where she had left him only now he was asleep. She sat along side him on the couch as he lay sleeping. Unable to resist herself she lifted his t-shirt and rubbed his chest with her hand. Getting no response from House she continued but added a kiss. He kissed her back. "Good morning" she said. "Throwing that alarm clock out was the best thing I ever did.""If I recall correctly we had to throw it out after it shattered into a thousand pieces" she reminded him."I wonder how that happened" he replied with a smirk. "I'm going to have a shower" Cameron told House. Normally House would have joined her but something told him to give her a little space this morning. A little voice in his head, actually it was Wilson's voice telling him Cameron was pissed with him.

As soon as Cameron and House arrived at PPTH House went immediately into Wilson's office only to find Wilson not there but Dr. Williams was. "Perfect" House thought. A startled Dr. Williams turned to see House standing in the door way. "Dr. House" he stammered "Is there something I can help you with?" he finally asked."Where's Wilson?" he asked bluntly."With Dr. Cuddy" he told him."Great," House said "Tell him I need to see him as soon as he gets back" he said. House turned and went to leave via the balcony. "Um, Dr. House" Williams said nervously. House turned back as Williams gathered his nerves and cleared his throat. "I just wanted to apologize about what happened between me and Allison." Hearing him call her Allison made House's blood boil, he gripped his cane tightly and approached him. "If you even look sideways at her, say her name the wrong way, or even breathe in her direction you and my cane here are going to become real good friends real soon. Understand?" House asked. A now sweating Dr. Williams nodded. "And her name is Dr. Cameron."

Cuddy and Wilson had decided to head off Friday afternoon to take full advantage of the weekend House had organized for them. Cuddy knew this was going to be a great weekend but it was also an important one in their relationship. This was a mini break with someone who she intended on introducing her family too hopefully very soon. Wilson too was excited about getting away, he knew how much Cuddy loved that hospital and sometimes he felt she worked herself too hard. He promised himself that he would make her forget all about PPTH at least for the weekend."Ready to go?" Wilson asked as he stood in her doorway. He was dressed rather casual for Wilson, jeans and a shirt and a pair of black Ray Bans on the top of his head that screamed sex appeal. (Somehow sunglasses can do that)"Just let me finish this note and I'm done" she replied. He hurried over to her and looked over her shoulder."Come on, come on," he said impatiently. She quickly finished her notes. "Alright I'm done, let's go" she announced as he grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the room. As they stepped into her outer office they were stopped by Cuddy's assistant."Dr. Cuddy" he began."No, Dr. Cuddy is done for the day, for the weekend" Wilson interrupted. "It's Dr. House he says it's urgent" her assistant continued. "Of course it is" Wilson sighed."Where is he?" Cuddy asked."Exam 2." Cuddy and Wilson proceeded to exam room two where House & Cameron were waiting. Cuddy entered the exam room first without knocking and caught House in an embrace with Cameron."What do you need House?" she asked before she looked up. House and Cameron stopped kissing and turned to face Wilson and Cuddy."Just wanted to tell you two lovebirds to have a nice weekend" House said."A weekend that was meant to start half an hour ago" Wilson said."Gee, he's snippy when he doesn't get any" House commented."Which explains why you were a pain in the a$$ for 5 years" Cuddy replied."Not any more" House grinned as he rubbed Cameron's thigh."May we go now?" Wilson asked the frustration growing."Yes, go have fun" Cameron said. Cuddy and Wilson turned and left PPTH.

After stopping to get a little bit of lunch on the way the couple arrived at the bed and breakfast a couple of hours later. To say that Wilson was pushing the boundaries of the speed limit would have been an understatement. The b&b was set on the grounds of a beautiful wine vineyard. The surrounding gardens and mountains made for a beautiful back drop. Wilson grabbed their bags from the car and headed towards the door. "This place is amazing" Cuddy remarked."Yeah, House has really out done himself" Wilson said. They entered the foyer of the front house. A tall man in his mid to late 50's approached them. "Good afternoon" he began "You must be James Wilson & Lisa Cuddy?" he asked."Yes," replied Wilson."My names David, everything has been taken care of, if you'll just sign here I'll show you to your rooms" he said."Rooms?" Wilson asked"Yes, when Dr. House made the reservation he was very clear that there be two rooms one for Dr. James Wilson & the other for Dr. Lisa Cuddy" the attendant told them. A look of disappointment spread across Wilson's face. What was House thinking?"Only joking. Dr. House thought he'd play a little joke on the two of you" David told them."I'm going to kill him" Cuddy said in vein."He has booked out all the rooms we have so you won't be disturbed this weekend, you have all the facilities to yourselves" Brian told them. "Let me show you to your room."

Cameron & House decided to go for drinks at a bar down the road with Foreman & Chase. Foreman was at the bar getting the first round of drinks and Chase had gone along to help. "That was a really sweet thing you did for Wilson & Cuddy" she remarked."You've mentioned this already" he said."I know, but not everyone gets to see your sweet side often, and I like it" she answered."You like all my sides." Foreman & Chase returned with their drinks. "So why did Cuddy & Wilson leave early today?" Chase asked."No reason" House said before Cameron could answer."They've gone away for the weekend" Cameron then said."That explains why Wilson was in such a hurry" Foreman said as he took a sip of his drink."So how are you feeling anyway Cameron? No long term side effects?" Chase asked."Pretty good, there are still a couple of things that Greg won't let me do but it will come in time" she informed them. "But I let you do a lot of things too" House said raising an eyebrow. "Only because you get something out of it too" Foreman interrupted."Couldn't have put it better myself" Cameron said as the four of them laughed.

After an amazing dinner accompanied with a bottle of red wine from the vineyard Wilson and Cuddy returned to their room and out onto the patio. The pation swept around the entire room and revealed a large jacuzzi made from red cedar wood. Wilson walked over to the jacuzzi and dipped his hand in the water to feel the temperature. "How's the water?" Cuddy asked"Perfect" he replied. As he turned he saw Cuddy standing before him. In the moonlight she looked even more beautiful than she ever had. "Why don't we change and jump in?" he asked. Cuddy took a step back from Wilson and began to unbutton her top kicking her shoes off as she went. "They'll just get in the way" Cuddy said as she continued to undress before Wilson's very eyes."I guess your right" he said in agreement before beginning to remove his shirt and undo the belt around his waist."Allow me" Cuddy said as she stepped toward him wearing only a bra and underwear. She unclipped the buckle and pulled back quickly on the belt causing it to snap as it came free. Wilson stepped out of his jeans and slipped his hands around Cuddy's waist. He inched down to her underwear and began to slide them down her hips. Cuddy too stepped out of her underwear as Wilson pulled her into him. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her. He ran his tongue down her neck and cupped her breasts in his hands. Returning to her lips and kissing her with passion and intent he swept her up and carried her into the jacuzzi.

House, Cameron, Foreman & Chase were now seated in a booth and had ordered another round of shots and a few chasers from the waitress. House had also ordered some snacks for them to have while they drank. "What about the time that nympho came into the clinic and tried to hit on Chase" Cameron said bursting into laughter joined by the rest of her colleagues."That was not funny" Chase said in between laughs."You'd think that someone wanting to jump his bones would excite the young Aussie" House said. "I don't need psycho's to get me off" Chase said taking the last sip of his beer."Yeah, just send in a dominatrix" Cameron replied causing them to laugh out loud including Chase. The waitress returned with their drinks and the four took their shots eagerly. Holding them up Chase asked"So what should we toast too?" "Dominatrix's, hoe's and nympho's" House offered. "Prostitutes, poker, and scotch" Chase retorted mockingly."Good friends, and good health" Foreman added."So to Dominatrix's, hoe's, and nympho's, prostitutes, poker, scotch, and good friends and good health, have I forgotten anything?" she asked."And great sex" House added."Cheers" they all shouted in unison downing their shots in quick succession.

Returning inside from the jacuzzi Wilson and Cuddy found themselves laying in front of the fire enjoying their time alone. Neither doctor's phone had rung, or pager had gone off since they arrived. Although it did help that Wilson had turned them off and locked them in the glove compartment of the car. Cuddy lay in front of him resting her head on his arm as he lay behind her running his fingers up and down her thigh. "You have got a zesty bod" Wilson said, borrowing the line from his friend."Your only just noticing this now?" she asked "Your in pretty good shape yourself" she said."Oh I've noticed" he said.

The waitress approached them and gave them what would be their final round of drinks. "Sorry guy's last round, we're closing up" the waitress said."Back to our place then" House announced which to be honest took Cameron a little by surprise. "Sounds like a plan" Foreman said. "I'll grab us a couple of bottles.""I'll get the taxi" Chase said leaving House and Cameron alone in the booth. "This is a little unlike you" Cameron said."What is?" House asked."You inviting the boys back to our apartment" Cameron said resting her hand on House's leg moving it slowly toward his waist. "Normally you can't wait to get your hands on me.""Maybe I feel like an audience" House replied causing Cameron to giggle. "Believe me I'm going to have my way with you.""And I'm going to let you" Cameron replied. Chase and Foreman returned and sat down to finish their drinks. Cameron, House & Foreman staggered out of the bar luckily House had a cane to support himself. Chase followed them walking rather well for someone that had consumed as much alcohol as he had. They piled into the waiting taxi and made there way to House and Cameron's apartment. Upon arriving at House & Cameron's apartment, they walked inside and Cameron went to the kitchen to grab some glasses and some ice from the freezer. It was the first time either Chase or Foreman had been to House's apartment and while they know it was his they could see little touches of Cameron through out the place. Chase walked over to the wall where he saw the guitars mounted. He glanced through House's CD collection picking up a CD that caught his eye. "You listen to Keith Urban?" Chase asked rather surprised."It's Allison's" House replied. "Give me some credit." Chase selected a CD by Eran James and put it in the stereo. "This guy is amazing," Chase said "You know he was only 16 when he recorded this album.""You've heard of him?" House asked."Yeah, have the CD and I saw him in Australia when I went home last year.""Your points just went up a notch" House said as the smooth sounds of jazz filled the room.


	38. Chapter 37

Ch. 37

The following morning Cameron woke up on the couch around 7am. She looked over to find Chase asleep in the arm chair and Foreman laying on the floor. Unable to find House in the lounge room she went in search of her boyfriend. After checking the kitchen and grabbing a drink on the way she ventured into their bedroom. House was sprawled out on the bed his cane on the floor in the middle of the room. Cameron walked over to the bed and climbed up next to House. He felt the movement on the bed "God I hope that's not you Chase" he mumbled. Cameron giggled and bent over to kiss him."Sorry to disappoint you, but I can wear those short, shorts of his if you like?" Cameron jokingly asked."You have way to many clothes on now for my liking" House said as he drew Cameron to him. "I missed you last night" Cameron said."I was here" House replied."But you weren't here like we are now, next to me" she said."Well I did hint to you to come to bed and have some fun, but you passed me over to talk to the two guys in the other room. I knew it wouldn't be long before you would trade me in for a younger model, but two?" House shook his head."I would never trade you in for a younger or older model for that matter" Cameron said as she leaned on top of House. He took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately.

Wilson and Cuddy were laying in bed as the sunlight began to stream in through the window. Cuddy reached across the bed and began to rub Wilson's chest gently trying to wake him. "Good morning" he said his eyes still closed."Morning" she replied. Wilson leaned across and kissed Cuddy as he took her in his arms. "I should probably check the phone see if there's any messages" Cuddy said."Later" Wilson responded."What if there was an emergency at the hospital?" she asked."They can handle it.""Don't you want to call House?" she tried to persuade him by bribing him."He isn't exactly on my mind right now" he said."Really" began Cuddy "What is on your mind?" she asked."The same thing that's always on my mind.""Which is?" she asked"You." Cuddy climbed on top of Wilson and began to kiss him and it wasn't long before they were lost in each other.

A loud thud awoke House and Cameron from their sleep. Cameron decided to get up and investigate the noise much to House's disappointment. She entered the lounge room to find Chase picking himself up from the floor."What happened?" she asked as she walked over to Chase."I tripped over Foreman" he replied."I don't think tripped over is the right description, more like stood on top of" Foreman said as he got up and rubbed his hand. Cameron laughed. "Do you guys want some coffee?" she asked."That would be great" Chase replied. They all went into the kitchen. "Did you sleep OK?" Cameron asked."Fine until someone stood on me" responded Foreman."Well I didn't know you were on the floor" Chase replied."Where's House?" Foreman asked."Right here" House said as he snuck in behind Cameron and began to nibble on her neck wrapping his arms around her waist."Oh, please do you have to?" Chase asked."Take a look around" House said "My apartment, my woman, I can do what I want" he replied."My woman, what am I a piece of meat?" Cameron asked as she turned and glared at House."A very sexy piece of meat" he responded. Chase and Foreman grinned as House tried to gt himself out of trouble. Cameron was also trying not to laugh she kind of liked the idea of being his woman and especially House telling people she was his woman. Cameron passed the boys a cup of coffee each and they sat discussing last nights events.After Wilson and Cuddy had showered and had breakfast Cuddy persuaded him to let her check the phone for any messages. They took a stroll around the vineyard. Wilson's hand never away from Cuddy's waist.

Wilson and Cuddy continued to stroll through the grounds of the vineyard. After lunch Wilson led Cuddy towards the rear of the vineyard. As they approached the stables Cuddy's heart began to pound. She had owned a horse as a child and had missed riding. The owner of the B&B approached them. "Are you ready to go?" he asked looking at Cuddy."Are you kidding?" she asked turning to Wilson."Well we didn't come out here just to look at them" he said."You've been hanging around House too long" she said whacking him on the arm. "His sarcasm is rubbing off on you" she said."I think I'm going to stop if I keep getting hit like this" he replied.They entered through the gate and made their way over to two horses that were saddled and ready to go. Cuddy was eager to get going and mounted her horse quickly. She was surprised to see how calm Wilson looked on top of the beautiful horse beneath him - and how hot he looked. Soon they were off into the distance.

As they rode they talked, shared stories of their childhood's, laughed and relived the memories of their first days at PPTH.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

Wilson walked into PPTH and waited outside Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office. "Oh my god she's gorgeous" he thought to himself. "Stop it your married what are you thinking!" he told himself. There was an attraction that he couldn't or rather didn't want to stop running through his mind (and other regions). "You can go in now Dr. Wilson" Cuddy's receptionist announced. Wilson smiled at her and entered the office. "Here he comes now stay calm, don't look at his unbelievably hot body, look at his eyes" she thought trying in vain to calm herself. "Oh his eyes are amazing. Stop it he's married" she thought."Dr. Wilson, great to see you again" she said extending her hand."Thank you, it's great to finally be here Dr. Cuddy" he said taking her hand. "Oh her hand is so soft" he thought."Shall I show you to your office?" Cuddy offered."Sure" replied Wilson. "After you" he said gesturing to the door. "Don't look at her butt on the way out" he told himself. Too late.As they got off the elevator on the fourth floor Dr. Wilson stepped out first. "Don't look at his butt" Cuddy thought to herself. Too late. She smiled as Wilson turned. "This way" she said leading the way to his office. As they passed House's office, none other than the great Dr. Greg House appeared. "Dr. Cuddy love that outfit it really shows off your a$$..ets" House said with a smirk. Wilson couldn't help but grin after all he was right."Dr. Wilson, this is Dr. Greg House one of the countries top diagnosticians with a specialty in infectious diseases. His team are located next door to your office" she introduced them. "House this is our new oncologist Dr. James Wilson." Wilson extended his hand to shake House's. House looked down and took it shaking it."Excuse me Dr. Cuddy can I borrow you" a nurse interrupted from behind them. Cuddy excused herself from the two doctors and went to talk to the nurse. Wilson couldn't help but look at Cuddy as she left. maybe for a little too long as House noticed. "She has a zesty bod doesn't she. Pity your married" House said. Wilson looked at his wedding band and stuck his hand in his pocket. "What's stopping you" Wilson fired back as Cuddy returned. "Shall we continue" Dr. Cuddy said as she lead Wilson away she stopped and turned to House "Shouldn't you be in the clinic?" she asked.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

After arriving at a nice secluded area Wilson and Cuddy dismounted and sat underneath a beautiful big tree. Wilson laid a blanket down on the ground for the two of them to sit on and also grabbed a bottle of wine. He fumbled around in his bag for the glasses. "Shi!" he mumbled. "What's wrong?" Cuddy asked."I forgot to bring the glasses" he admitted."Oh well, we can just drink from the bottle" Cuddy said. Wilson sat down next to Cuddy and removed the cork from the wine. "Ladies first" he said offering her the bottle. Cuddy took a swig from the bottle and offered it back to him."Your pretty good at that" he said."Plenty of practice at college" she replied. Wilson raised the bottle to his lips and took a sip. He sat with his back against the tree his knees bent with Cuddy resting in between his legs her arms resting on his knees. He passed her the bottle and placed his arms on top of hers. Looking out over the hills before them Cuddy rested her head on his chest. Wilson took one last sip from the bottle and returned it to her. He then began to nervously fumble around in his pocket...


	39. Chapter 38

Ch. 38

Wilson reached into his pocket and slowly removed a sparkling engagement ring from his pocket. He placed it in his lap and bought his hands up to Cuddy's neck gently rubbing. Cuddy relaxed and began to moan with delight. "You have incredible hands" Cuddy told him. Wilson continued to rub her neck as a way of calming his nerves and distracting himself from what he was about to do. "I've spent a great deal of time admiring your hands" Wilson said."Admiring my hands" Cuddy said quizzically. Wilson stopped massaging her neck and grabbed hold of both her hands."They are delicate, soft, compassionate, experienced in all the right areas" he said smirking. Cuddy grinned at his last comment. "They are beautiful but I think they could look better" he said."What's changed? Two minutes ago you were telling me how beautiful they were and now your telling me there just average" Cuddy said turning to face him. Wilson quickly grabbed the box from his lap and held it in his hands. "Lisa, being with you knowing you, falling in love with you, has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. I see us having children together, growing old together, I couldn't imagine living my life without you and I don't want to grow old with House I want to grow old with you" Wilson said as Cuddy giggled. "I think your hands are beautiful - but would look gorgeous if accompanied by this" he said as he opened the box revealing a sparkling diamond engagement ring. "Would you like to spend the rest of our lives together?"

A tear began to slowly fall down Cuddy's face as she looked at the incredible ring gleaming before her. "I could not think of anyone else I would rather grow old with" she replied."So yes?" Wilson asked just wanting to be sure."Of course yes!!! Oh my fing God yes!!!" Cuddy screamed as she leapt on top of him somthering him in kisses. Wilson gently slid the ring onto Cuddy's finger, it was a perfect fit.

It was just before lunchtime on Sunday when Cameron returned to her apartment with House in tow. "Oh thank god that's over" he said as he fell onto the couch."It wasn't that bad" Cameron said."How many shops can you women go into, look at exactly the same clothing that had been in the last fifty stores and still not buy anything?" he asked exhausted."Who says I didn't buy anything?" "I didn't see you buy anything?" he replied."Well while it took you half an hour to go get a drink, I did buy a little something" she informed him."There's no bag" he replied. "Only the grocery bag." She placed the bags down on the table and removed a small pink bag from her other grocery bag. Sliding it across the bench top House picked it up. Opening it he held up the silky lace g-string and the matching bra. His breath quickened as he looked down at what he held in his hands. "Not my size" he responded "But a nice thought none the less" he smirked."Well if you don't like them then I guess you won't want me to model them for you later?" she asked."Oh there yours" he began. "Well seeing as I didn't get to help you pick them I would at least like a little fashion show." Cameron moved slowly around to the side of the bench where House was seated. She moved in front of him standing in between his legs allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her in for a lingering kiss sliding his hand down her back to her backside. She ran her fingers through his hair and moved them down his chest. He pulled her closer to him running his hands up and down her back. Cameron began to rub her hands on his legs. House winced in pain as she rubbed his right leg."I'm sorry are you OK?" she asked immediately breaking their kiss. "I'm fine" he said reengaging in their kiss."Your not fine" she replied. "Let me run you a bath and get you some vicodin." House knew better than to disagree with Cameron when she was like this. She was always mindful of his leg - she always knew when he was in pain. It was something he had grown to well not like but appreciate - except at times like this. House would have gladly continued if not for insistence. Cameron returned a few minutes later with his vicodin and some water. House threw down the vicodin and sat the water on the bench. Cameron extended her hand to House and led him to the bathroom. Cameron leaned over the edge of the bathtub and checked the temperature of the water. She turned to house and began to remove her t-shirt and jeans. "What are you doing?" he asked."I thought you might like some company" she said as she continued to disrobe. "If you want to stay in here by yourself, I could go" she said as she picked her t-shirt up from the floor."Drop it" he said removing his own shirt. "Get your pretty little a$$ into that tub."

After letting the warm water soothe his muscles and the vicodin take affect they retreated to the couch where Cameron sat at one end House at the other. She began to massage his leg - just as she started the phone rang. Seeing the caller id as Wilson he answered. "Hey Romeo, how goes the weekend? Add any chapters to the kama sutra?" he asked. Wilson laughed. "Just a couple that have to be cleared by the AMA" he said. "What are you and Cameron doing for dinner tonight?""Each other.""House.""Haven't decided yet.""Lisa and I are about an hour from Princeton now, how about we grab some beer and some wine and we order Chinese later on?" Wilson suggested."You buying?" House asked."Don't I always.""OK then see you in a couple of hours.""See you then" Wilson said as he hung up his cell."James?" Cameron asked still massaging his leg."Yeah he and Cuddy are coming round in a couple hours" he replied although slightly grimacing. He placed his head back down on the pillow and let Cameron's hand relieve his pain.

Wilson and Cuddy pulled up in front of House's apartment. Wilson looked over at his fiancee who was smiling back at him. He leaned over and kissed her, as she kissed him back the kiss became more passionate. "Ready?" he asked her."Not quite" she said as she reached over and kissed him again. Her hands running through his wavy brown hair. A short while later she broke the kiss and sat back in the seat. "Now I'm ready" she said as she grabbed the wine and got out of the car. Wilson grabbed the beer from the back seat and and met her on the steps to House's apartment.

Inside the apartment Cameron and House were laying peacefully on the couch with a CD playing in the background. House had awoken from his sleep and was gently rubbing his hands up and down Cameron's back. Cameron who was laying in between his legs began to wake and raised her head to look at him. She caught the gaze from his blue eyes. "Your awake" he announced. Cameron responded by lifting his t-shirt and kissing his belly button."How's your leg?" she asked."Better" he answered. She continued to place kisses on his stomach and chest raising the t-shirt higher as she did so. Cameron lifted herself up level with House's face and began to kiss him. He kissed her back and held her tightly in his arms. She returned to kissing his chest raising the t-shirt once more. House decided to make things easier for them both and removed his shirt altogether. Cameron followed his lead and removed her own shirt. He took her face in his hands and kissed her making his way down her neck. He undid the clasp of her bra with one hand pushing the hair from her eyes with the other. Cameron giggled."Your good at that" she said."Took years of practice" he replied. She pushed him back down on the couch and sat before him, just as she was about to slide her hands beneath the waist of his jeans - there was a knock at the door. Cameron's head dropped in disappointment onto House's chest. "Go away!" he yelled."Greg, don't say that" she said as she stood up and re-dressed. "Hang on Jimmy" she yelled. As she headed to the door House reached out and grabbed her leg pulling her closer to him. She leaned over and kissed him again before going to answer the door. Cameron's hair was a little out of place and her face a little red from the last minute rushing. She opened the door to see Wilson and Cuddy having a little fun of their own. They stopped kissing when they saw Cameron holding the door open for them. Cameron gave Wilson a kiss on the cheek as he entered and she hugged Cuddy who followed him in. House was sitting on the edge of the couch putting his t-shirt back on. "Did we interrupt something?" Wilson asked."Noth..." Cameron began but was interrupted."Don't you always" House barked. Wilson laughed and slapped his friend on the back."Nothing that we can't continue later" Cameron said taking the wine from Cuddy and putting it in the fridge. She returned with beer for the boys and wine for herself and Cuddy. Cameron sat on the couch next to House snuggling close to him. "So how was your weekend?" she asked. Wilson and Cuddy who were both perched on what was now simply referred to as their chair - looked at each other and smiled. "It was great" Cuddy started. "The vineyard is beautiful and our room had a jacuzzi right outside on the back patio.""Which is where we spent most of Friday night" Wilson chimed in."A water section in the kama sutra that will please all those new agers. Careful of any water restrictions though" House added. Cameron laughed as did Wilson and Cuddy."Saturday afternoon Wilson and I went horse riding" Cuddy began."Can I interrupt?" Cameron asked. "Sure" Cuddy nodded."Is that an engagement ring on your finger?" she asked looking first at Cuddy then to Wilson and finally to House."Oh this, yeah Wilson proposed" Cuddy said nonchalantly. "Oh my god!" Cameron screamed jumping up from House and hugging her friend. "Let me see the ring" Cameron exclaimed. Cuddy held out her hand looking at the gleaming piece of jewellery on Cuddy's finger. "That is gorgeous" she said. House smirking got up out of his seat and shook his friends hand."Well unlike any of your other weddings at least I like your fiancee this time" House smirked. "Congratulations.""Thank you" Wilson said sincerely. Cameron turned and faced Wilson grabbing him and hugging him."Congratulations" she said as she gave him a kiss. "We need more wine.""I'll help you" Wilson said as he followed Cameron into the kitchen. "Are you sure?" House asked."Yes" Cuddy replied."Are you happy?" he questioned her again. House still felt protective of Cuddy. Although they dated some time ago they had remained good friends and once Greg House is your friend he's your friend for life. Whether you know it or not. Whether you like it or not."Yes.""Then so am I" he said pulling her into his embrace and kissing her.


	40. Chapter 39

Ch. 39

Wilson and Cameron were in the kitchen getting more drinks. Cameron was drilling Wilson about the engagement. "Did Greg help you plan all this?" Cameron asked. Wilson laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually he had no idea. I had no idea until Thursday night" he said."What happened Thursday night?" asked Cameron."We were laying on the couch just watching TV and I was just happy. And I don't mean content, I mean happy. I had my arm around Lisa and I couldn't see myself being with anyone but her. I could see us raising our children together and visiting you and House together in twenty years time. I just realised this was it, if somebody's calling me on, she's the one" Wilson said. Cameron who had a little tear forming in her eye walked over and hugged Wilson. "I am very happy for you both" she said."Thank you. Now let's get these drinks out there and celebrate" he said picking up the glasses from the bench. Cameron grabbed the bottle and followed him back into the lounge where House and Cuddy were hugging. "Ahhem" Wilson said. "That ring on her finger means she's taken buddy" he said jokingly."I like my model better" House said as he reached for Cameron's hand. "You only like your model?" Cameron asked. As much as House liked to say little things like this to try and get a rise out of Cameron usually she'd have a come back. House pulled her to him and kissed her passionately fighting with her tongue a battle he eventually won. "Sorry did I forget to mention I love you?" he asked."Yes, but your on the way to making up for it" Cameron said playfully slapping him on the a$$."Anyone need a refill" Wilson asked picking up the bottle of wine from the coffee table. As he refilled the glasses their discussion returned to the wedding."So have you thought about a date yet?" Cameron asked."Not really, although I was thinking the end of summer maybe in the fall" Cuddy suggested looking towards Wilson."Sounds like a nice time to me, but it's not far away can we organize a wedding that quickly?" he asked."Let's see" Cuddy said. "Seeing as you two are here this seems to be as good a time as any to ask you?""Cuddy I will not be the stripper at your hens night. I've told you I only dance that way for Cameron" House interrupted. Cuddy couldn't help but laugh along with Cameron but Wilson grimaced and shook his head at the thought of his best friend stripping for his fiancee or anyone for that matter."Actually, we would like you to be the best man and maid of honour" Wilson said."What does it pay?" House asked. Cameron whacked House on the back of the head."Of course we will, we'd be honoured" Cameron answered for them. "Wouldn't we Greg?" "Of course" he replied smirking. "Well that's that taken care of" Wilson said."Who else are going to be your bridesmaid's?" Cameron asked."I think this conversation is for the ladies" House said as he stood and Wilson followed him outside. House detoured via his bedroom and returned with a couple of cigars for him and Wilson. They stood smoking there cigars in silence for a couple of minutes until House broke the silence. "So Cuddy's the one hey?" he asked."Yep, she's the one" he replied. "When you get to where you wanna go, and you know the things you want to know your smiling, and I realized on Thursday night I was smiling. I knew then it was right, I went out Friday morning found the most beautiful ring in the first shop I went into and never had a moment of doubt" he explained. "What about you and Cameron doesn't she make you feel the same?" he asked."I don't think Cameron and I are going to be at the altar anytime soon.""Are things OK? They looked like they were moving along nicely when Lisa and I arrived?" Wilson questioned his friend."Maybe eventually, look where we've been - and where we are tonight" House commented."Sin, sin, sin" Wilson replied with a smirk.

Wilson and House continued to smoke their cigars outside. "So have you discussed marriage with Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"Nope" he replied firmly.

"Have you thought about it?"

"Nope" he replied again.

"Never?" Wilson asked a little shocked.

"Never" House replied. "Were not all like you, white picket fence 2.5 children."

"It doesn't have to be like that. Can you picture being with someone else?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe I haven't met the right woman yet" House said.

"If you met another woman that can put up with your crap, find you attractive and love you, then hell will freeze over" Wilson said.

"Stacy did. Is it really that unbelievable?" he asked.

"You still love Stacy?" House took a sip from his glass emptying the

contents into his mouth.

"I need another drink" he said heading back into the kitchen. Wilson

followed House into the kitchen.

"When did this happen?" Wilson asked.

"When did what happen?" House asked.

"You loving Stacy."

"Would you keep your voice down. I never said I still loved Stacy" House said.

"You never denied it either" Wilson said. House refilled their glasses and motioned for Wilson to join him outside again.

"I don't want Allison to feel like she's trapped with me, I want her to be sure that she wants to spend her life with me" House admitted.

"She pined for you for two years, I think your safe" Wilson said.

"Stacy left after five."

"What so your going to make Cameron wait five years before you propose to her?" Wilson questioned him. House took another sip of his drink.

"One day at a time" he replied.

Inside Cuddy was telling Cameron some juicy details of the romantic

weekend she had just spent with Wilson. "When I saw that jacuzzi on

the back patio, I knew we would be spending some time in there" Cuddy

said blushing.

"Sounds like you may have spent a lot of time in there" Cameron smirked.

"Your getting to be as bad as House" Cuddy remarked.

"You started it" she countered.

"So how are things with you and House?" Cuddy asked.

"Great," Cameron replied. "The sex is incredible, for a man with only one good leg he blows my mind every time we have sex. Sometimes just his touch makes me quiver" she said.

"So he hasn't lost his touch then" Cuddy commented. Cameron laughed.

"Wilson does this thing..." as Cuddy began to explain the finer details Wilson's certain technique the two boys joined them. "I swear to you it makes me..." Cuddy stopped as she looked up and saw Wilson and House standing behind the couch. "Well you get the idea" she saidgrinning and now also blushing a little.

"Next time I think I might stick with the chick conversation" House said.

After consuming the rest of the wine and beer Wilson and Cuddy ventured home in a taxi. The following morning a little worse for wear House and Cameron walked into PPTH and up to the diagnostics office. House went to his office and started sorting through his messages as Cameron placed her laptop down on her desk. As she approached she noticed a single stem red rose sitting in the middle of her desk. Taking the flower in her hand and smelling it she read the enclosed card "Nothing on earth comes close to matching your beauty, but this is a good start" read the card. Cameron smiled as she went to the counter and started to make the coffee. After making herself and House a coffee she took them into his office and sat the cups on his desk. House was reading his e-mail when Cameron walked to his side of the desk and wrapped her arms around his chest, kissing him gently on the neck. "Are you going to do this every time you make me coffee?" he asked.

"If you leave me a rose every morning, yes" she responded.

"What rose?" House asked puzzled.

"The one on my desk" she replied.

"You don't like roses, too predictable."

"I do if you leave them for me" Cameron replied.

"As much as I would like to take credit for the rose, I didn't leave it for you" House said concerned. "Was there a card?" he asked.

Cameron went to the outer office and returned with the rose and the card. House read the card. "This wasn't from me" House announced.

"Then who was it from?" Cameron asked.

Chase and Foreman entered the diagnostics office and saw House and Cameron talking in the other office. Foreman entered followed closely by Chase. "Hey, do we have a case" Foreman asked hopefully.

"No," House replied. "What time did you guys get here this morning?" he asked.

"Just now" Chase replied.

"You weren't in the clinic and then came up here?" House asked.

"No just walked in the door" Chase said. "Why whats wrong?" he asked.

"Someone left this rose for Cameron and it wasn't me" House said.

"It's no big deal" Cameron said. "Someone just has a crush thats all."

"You are dating me and everyone knows that" House said.

"Not everyone knows" Cameron said.

"Well we haven't exactly kept it a secret, have we" House said glaring at Cameron.

"It's nothing to worry about" Cameron said going over to House and wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"I'm going to see Cuddy" he announced leaving the office. Cameron followed House onto the elevator trying to reason with him. They were still arguing as they entered Cuddy's office unannounced. "Dr. House, Dr. Cameron what can I do for you?" Cuddy asked as she looked up from her desk.

"We need to up the security around Cameron" House said.

"The security is fine" Cuddy said.

"Yeah so good I got shot" he fired back. Someone sent her a rose" he said.

"That's romantic of you. Don't worry I won't let the word get out that your not always an a$$" Cuddy said.

"It wasn't me!!" House yelled. "Some psycho is stalking Cameron and you won't do anything about it!!" he yelled.

"One flower does not a stalker make" she said.

"Exactly" Cameron said. "Can we please go back to work now?" she asked. House reluctantly agreed and followed Cameron out of Cuddy's office.

Cameron stayed to complete her clinic hours as House returned to his office to think. Foreman was working on the article he was hoping to have published while Chase was doing some research of his own. House began to throw his ball against the wall. Over and over in his mind he thought about who could have possibly sent Cameron the rose. He got on the phone and called security. "Hi, this is Dr.House I need to see all the video footage of anyone that entered this hospital after 5pm Friday evening till 8am this morning" he demanded. After a brief pause he hung up the phone. Wilson knocked on the door and entered his office.

"Lisa said your worried about Cameron" he said.

"Someone sent her that" House responded gesturing to the rose sitting on the table in the outer office.

"And it wasn't you?" Wilson asked.

"Do you think I would be this pissed off it was me?" he asked.

"Well I think who ever it was won't do it again, once they find out how pissed you are about it if they didn't know you were dating Cameron they sure will now" Wilson said. Wilson turned and left House alone with his thoughts. He was probably right, it was just a one off.

After no case and having completed a whole day in the clinic Cameron returned to the office to gather her things including House and go home. House was going through some patient files when Cameron entered.

"Hey handsome ready to go?" she asked. House looked around as if someone was standing behind him.

"Oh you're talking to me" he said.

"Who else would I be talking to" she said as she leaned on his side of the desk. "Wilson's not here" she smirked as he placed his hand on her leg.

"Very funny" he said removing his hand.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Cameron asked playfully as she moved across to be sitting directly in front of him. House tried his best to ignore her as she slipped her lab coat off her shoulders and let it fall to her waist. Cameron undid the buttons of her shirt one at a time when she reached halfway she stopped and grabbed House's hand placing it on her leg. House pulled her to him sitting her on his good leg. He placed his lips on hers and she happily parted her lips and began to caress his tongue with her own. After a few minutes they stopped for a breath and Cameron asked "So am I forgiven?" House looked down at her breasts and then the open blinds and unlocked doors.

"Not quite but it's a start" he replied.

"Well let's go home so I can make it up to you properly" she suggested.

House nodded and Cameron began to do up the buttons on her shirt. They gathered the last of their things and made their way home.House had taken his bike to work while Cameron had driven Wilson's car to the hospital as he had left it there the previous night. This meant a return trip home on the back of House's bike. She was beginning to trust him more on the bike although he was quick she also knew he wouldn't put her in jeopardy. As they pulled up in front of the apartment Cameron dismounted and removed her helmet. House remained on the bike and watched her take off the helmet. Cameron bent over and flipped her hair brushing her hands through it as she lifted her head back up. House sat on the bike smiling to himself. "What?" Cameron asked.

"I know I've said this before but you look so fuing sexy when you do that." Cameron turned to the door and began to remove her jacket looking over her shoulder seductively at House. He quickly as he could leapt off the bike and followed her inside. As he reached the door he found Cameron's jacket and shoes on the floor. She was removing her shirt as she made her way down the hall letting it hit the floor as it fell. House threw his helmet and back pack on the couch and followed her down the hall. When he reached the bedroom door he too had removed his jacket and shoes along with his shirt, leaving him there with just jeans and a t-shirt on. Cameron was standing at the end of the bed in a lacy pink bra and tailored grey pants she held her hand out to him and he took it walking to her till he was touching her skin. She started to kiss him as she wrapped her hands around his waist and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt pulling it up over his head. He lifted his arms to make it easier for her dropping his cane to the floor. He spun her round pressing his back into his chest. The feel of his chest against her back literally sent a chill down Cameron's spine causing House to snicker with delight. He unclasped her bra and watched it fall to the floor, gently placing kisses on her neck he softly ran his hands down the side of her body then turning sharply as he unzipped her pants and slid them down her legs. Cameron stepped out of her pants that were now in a heap on the floor. Turning to face House again she led him onto the bed pulling him on top of her. Cameron kissed him as she placed her hands around his neck. He kissed her back as his hands began to slide all over her body, rolling on top of him Cameron placed kisses on his neck and chest and moved down his stomach, pausing at the top of his boxer shorts she looked back up at him her lips still pressed against his skin. "From where I am this looks pretty fuing sexy too" she announced as she slid his boxers off. Cameron lowered her lips to the continually rising Mt.Gregory and took him to the brink. House needed her, he wanted her, he needed to be inside her more than ever he climbed back on top of her and soon began to devour her breasts with his mouth. Cameron began to moan at his touch and when he reached her underwear he didn't wait for Cameron to pull them off he couldn't. He tore them from her flesh and discarded them onto the floor. Cameron placed her hands on the back of his head and began to scream as he trickled down quickly taking her. He continued to lap her with his tongue until the two of them couldn't bear it any longer. In one swift movement he entered her and shortly after they both reached the pinnacle. After laying motionless on top of her for a few moments House kissed her softly telling her "I love you."

House awoke around midnight, his leg throbbing. He reached to the nightstand for his vicodin but the bottle wasn't there. His leg normally hurt especially after making love to Cameron but this time it seemed worse. He climbed out of bed without waking her and grabbed his cane from the floor making his way to the kitchen. He made himself a scotch and limped back lounge room. He picked up his back pack from the couch and sat down. He removed the hospitals security footage and placed it into the VCR. He began to study the tapes looking for any sign of who left the rose for Cameron. Around 2am he was still searching through the tapes and apart from seeing Chase repeatedly hit on the nurses he had discovered nothing. In the bedroom Cameron had awoken to find the bed alongside her empty she walked into the lounge room to find House sitting in front of the TV. He heard her approach and quickly changed the channel on TV. "What are you watching?" she asked."Cartoon porn" he responded. Cameron laughed and joined him on the couch. "Is your leg sore?""Not too bad now" he said as he waved the glass of scotch in the air. Cameron took the opportunity to take the glass from him and have a sip. House looked at her and turned away then suddenly returned his gaze to her. "Your naked" he commented. "You took my clothes" she smirked at him."You didn't need them at the time.""And yet you wonder why I'm naked" she said taking another sip and handing him the glass back almost empty. "I like it" he smirked back. She nestled in closely to him resting her head on his shoulder.

Cameron arrived at PPTH just before 8am without House. She went into Cuddy's office. "Hey Lisa" she said."Hey Allison, how are you?" she asked."Good thanks, just wanted to stop by and say House is going to be late his leg kept him up most of the night and he didn't sleep much" she said as she yawned."Sounds like you didn't sleep much either" Cuddy remarked."I was a little worried about him. It was kind of my fault I think.""How was it your fault? You didn't cause his infarcation" Cuddy said."We... I pushed him a little far in... the bed... well you get the idea" she said blushing."I don't think you pushed him any further than he was willing to go, he knows his limitations" Cuddy said reassuringly."Yeah but he's male and you know what part of the anatomy they think with" Cameron said laughing a little along with Cuddy. "Anyway he should be in around 10am.""No problem" Cuddy replied. Cameron exited the office and rode the elevator to the 4th floor diagnostics office. Upon entering she saw another bunch of flowers accompanied by a teddy bear. Figuring they were from House she walked over and read the card.

"A cute bear,for a cute immunologist"

The card was unsigned. She knew it wasn't from House he would always sign his name, and after yesterday he knew she thought roses were too predictable. A figure had followed her in to the office and was standing close behind her. "Someone's a lucky girl" the male voice said causing Cameron to jump. She turned to see Dr. Dean Williams Wilson's new fellow behind her. "Oh Dean you scared me" she said clutching at her chest."Sorry, just curious to see who the flowers were from, I guess hanging with Dr.Wilson rubs off on you" he snickered. Cameron relaxed and turned back to the flowers. Picking them up she walked out of the office followed by Dean. "OK I'm confused," he began."These flowers aren't from Greg" she began. "He tends to get a little protective" she explained."And if he knew you had gotten flowers he would be jealous right?" Dean asked."Exactly" Cameron said. Walking into the kids cancer ward and giving the flower and bear to the first patient she saw. "Please don't tell anyone" she said to Dean as she left.


	41. Chapter 40

Ch. 40

Cameron returned to the diagnostics office and began to make some coffee. Chase and Foreman arrived a short time later. "Hey Cameron" Foreman said. "Hey Foreman" she responded. "Morning Chase.""Morning Cameron" Chase said. "Where's House?" he asked."Sleeping, hopefully" she told them. "His leg kept him up most of the night so he'll be coming in a little later" she said yawning again."Sounds like it kept you up too" Foreman said. "I'll be fine" she said."Good news though, we have a case" she said tossing them a copy of the file. Chase and Foreman made themselves a cup of coffee and began going over the patients history. Cameron didn't mention the flower and teddy bear being delivered to the office. She knew she was going to be in trouble if House found out she lied to him - but he would hate it even more if he found out that Chase & Foreman knew too.

House awoke just after 9:30. He could already tell that Cameron had gone to work. Of course she would even though she had just as little sleep as he did last night. He picked his cane up and limped into the kitchen. As he put on a pot of coffee he grabbed his bottle of vicodin from the bench and swallowed two. After making his coffee he went back to the TV and continued to search the security tapes from the hospital.

It was around 11am when House made it to his office. Chase was doing some research on the internet when House limped in. "Hey Wombat, where's the rest of the wildlife warriors?" House asked. Chase sighed as he looked up at House."Foreman is doing an MRI, Cameron is in the lab running blood tests.""Who's the patient?" House asked. Chase tossed him the file. House read over the file and quickly threw it back on the table. "Page me when Foreman and Cameron get back" he announced as he left.

Cameron and Foreman arrived at the diagnostics office with their findings. "MRI showed a small lesion" he announced as he showed Chase the scan. Cameron followed behind him as all three ducklings looked at the board. House returned to the office and joined them. "Blood results?" he asked.

"Low white count" Cameron told the group.

"Looks like we have an infection" Chase offered.

"So that diploma of yours wasn't a fake" House said sarcastically. "Of course it's an infection but what type?" he asked. The three ducklings began to bounce ideas off House until he ordered a new battery of tests for the patient. The ducklings went to carry out their new orders. "Cameron, hold on a minute" House said limping back into his office. Cameron followed him nervously. He couldn't possibly know about her flowers could he? No there's no way, then again this is House we're talking about. Cameron sat in front of House's desk waiting. He leaned against the desk "You left early this morning" he said.

"No," Cameron replied. "I left on time, I told Cuddy you would be late you didn't sleep much last night."

"Either did you" he countered.

"But I don't have the pain problem you do" she said. "Besides your pain was probably a little my fault."

"How do you figure that?" he asked curious.

"Well, we were a little adventurous last night" she blushed.

"No more than usual" he replied as he reached out his hand and pulled her to him. "I know what my body is capable of" he began to explain. "I would tell you if I was in pain, there are no words to describe how I feel when you and I are together but I can tell you pain is the furtherest from it." Cameron buried her head into House's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his muscular frame. He pulled her from him and wiped the tear from her eye that had started to fall. "Now I didn't get my wake up kiss call this morning, seeing as my alarm clock did the right thing and went to work." House couldn't continue what he planned to say as he was interrupted by Cameron slamming her lips passionately against his. House fondled around under Cameron's lab coat.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Looking for the snooze button" he replied.

After stabilizing their patient and unable to perform anymore tests till the morning. House and the ducklings decided to call it a night.

As they were leaving PPTH Cameron & House bumped into Wilson and

Cuddy. "Hey House, hows the leg?" Cuddy asked.

"Still attached to my hip" he replied sarcastically resulting in a thump from Cameron.

"She's just being nice" Cameron said.

"She's not nice she's..." House began

"Watch it, House" Wilson interjected. "And to think we were going to invite you two for dinner" he commented.

"Who's cooking?" House asked.

"Does it matter" Cameron asked.

"Of course it does" replied House. "Wilson is an awesome cook, Cuddy well..." he didn't finish his thought. Cuddy ignore him.

"So feel like dinner at our place?" she directed her question to Cameron.

"Sure, we'll pick up some wine along the way" she offered.

"Don't bother we bought some back with us from the vineyard we can have that" Wilson said.

"OK then we'll follow you" Cameron said.

"I don't get a say in this?" House whined.

"Not if you want to sleep with me later" Cameron said as she headed to the car.

After dinner the boys retreated to the TV while the girls did the dishes. It was fair I guess after all Wilson did cook. Cameron was distracted, she had been washing the same dish for a few minutes when Cuddy broke the silence. "OK what's up?" she asked. No response. Cuddy reached over and grabbed Cameron's hand. "Cameron, what's wrong?" she asked again. Finally Cameron seemed to come back to earth.

"What, uh, nothing" she managed to say.

"You have been washing that plate for almost five minutes I don't think the pattern is on there anymore" Cuddy said. "Is something wrong with you and House, is that why he didn't come in with you today?"

"No, Greg is fine, we're fine" she said finishing up the last plate and handing it to Cuddy.

"Well?"

"I got another flower today, and a bear" she told her.

"Not from House?"

"No I don't know who's sending it I'm just worried he thinks I'm encouraging it that's all" she admitted.

"He won't think that. He knows how you feel about him, and so does everyone at the hospital" she said.

"Obviously not everyone if I keep getting these roses" Cameron said, drying her hands.

"Just ignore them, eventually whoever is sending them will stop and things will go back to normal" Cuddy told Cameron as she grabbed her glass of wine.

"I hope so, oh and Lisa don't tell Greg about the second rose or the bear he doesn't know I got it, I don't want him to get jealous."

"Are you sure that's wise, you know there are no secrets from him, he just has a way of finding out these things."

"I know, I'll tell him eventually." Joining the boys in the lounge room Cameron stood behind House and placed her hands on his shoulders massaging them gently. House threw his head forward caught in the moment of pleasure Cameron was providing. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"What about the rest of my massage?" he asked.

"I can't finish it till we get home, it has a rather happy ending" she whispered. With that House grabbed his cane and stood up."Thanks for dinner" he said as he made his way to the door.

"No problem" Wilson replied.

"Next time you're coming to our place" Cameron insisted.

"Sounds good" Cuddy said then whispered "Tell him." Cameron nodded.

"Night Wilson" yelled Cameron.

"Goodnight, and good luck" smirked Wilson. Cuddy closed the door and stood behind Wilson on the couch. "How come you never give me a massage" he began but stopped when he felt Cuddy's hands on his neck.

"I never what?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. Cuddy decided to make herself more comfortable and sat behind Wilson on the couch and continued the massage. As Cuddy caressed Wilson's shoulders she reached across and began to massage his chest, slowly loosening his tie she undid the buttons on his shirt one by one. Wilson was not sitting in between her legs running his hands up and down her calf. After having undone all the buttons of his shirt Cuddy slowly placed moist kisses on his neck and shoulders. Wilson sunk back into her as her hands continued to explore his body now reaching around his waist Cuddy loosened Wilson's belt as she could feel her target growing with anticipation. He turned to face her and rested himself on top of her searching for an opening. Kissing her and sweeping his hands up her legs underneath his skirt, he slowly stripped Cuddy of her underwear and then unzipped her skirt. Leaving her exposed on the couch in just her shirt and bra she removed the remaining clothes from his body and he did the same to her in return. Wilson slowly made love to Cuddy prolonging her euphoria the way only he knew. She lay in his arms peacefully until they fell asleep.

It was early morning around 7am when Cameron woke. House's arm was wrapped around her waist her arm resting on his. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Cameron carefully tried to peel away from House but with little success. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked still half asleep.

"Someone's at the door" she replied grinning.

"Go away!!" he yelled.

"Greg," she said "I'll only be a minute" as she got up revealing her naked body to House and walking to the door.

"Might want to put some clothes on" he said to her. "Only I get to see you naked" he commented. Cameron grinned at him and bent down to pick up her pyjama bottoms and his shirt. The knock at the door repeated as Cameron hastily made her way down the hall. Unlocking the door she opened it to see a delivery man on the other side.

"Allison Cameron?" the man questioned her.

"Yes."

"I have some flowers for you" he said.

"Oh $hit" she thought they must be from my admirer. "I don't want

them, you'll have to take them back" she demanded.

"I can't, they'll take it out of my pay if I don't deliver these and let me tell you these aren't cheap" he pleaded with her.

"Give them to your girlfriend, but please you can't leave them here" she said.

"Look I have other deliveries to make can you please sign for these so I can go" he said frustrated.

"Fine" Cameron took the form and signed it. She then took the flowers and placed them two doors down in front of House's neighbour's door. A sweet little old lady Cameron had come to know. She quickly went back inside and headed back down to the bedroom.

"Who was at the door?" House asked grinning slightly.

"Uh, no one just someone selling Avon" she responded. House looked a little puzzled, he had arranged for the flowers to be delivered right on 7am. Maybe they were just running late he made a mental note to call the florist and reprimand them later. She nestled back into his chest and wondered how she was going to get out of this.As they left the apartment Cameron made sure to walk in front of House trying to hurry him up. He turned to his left looking down the hall and saw a bunch of flowers on the floor in front of his neighbours door. Why had Cameron discarded his flowers? They weren't arguing? In fact they were happy, and judging by last night extremely happy. Unless they were from someone else and she didn't want him to know.

"Are you coming" she screamed back to him.

"Be right there" he said as he bent down and picked up the card he himself had written the previous day. What the hell is going on he thought. As he caught up with Cameron at the door he brushed straight past her and climbed into the car.


	42. Chapter 41

Ch. 41

Arriving at PPTH House and Cameron entered the office. The entire trip was in silence. Cameron was too distracted trying to think who her secret admirer was and House was trying to work out why she threw away his flowers. Seeing Wilson walk past the window her followed him into his office. "Need your help with a differential diagnosis" House announced to Wilson.

"Who's the patient?" Wilson asked. "And good morning to you too."

"Cameron" House replied.

"What?!!" Wilson exclaimed is she OK?" he asked.

"She's fine why do you have to take everything so literally" House said. He proceeded to tell Wilson the events of last night and this morning.

"So instead of talking to Cameron, you're talking to me?" Wilson quizzed him. "You need to ask Cameron, only she can tell you."

"What if she's seeing someone else?" House asked.

"When would she have the time? After working here all hours with you she then goes home with you. You need to think about this a little more or better yet ask her!!" Wilson emphasised the last point of his statement.

"Maybe it's from that admirer she did get flowers the other day. I looked at the security footage there were no deliveries made to our floor over the weekend so it had to be someone from inside the hospital" he began to reason.

"You are not going to answer any of these questions by talking to me you need to talk to her" Wilson said for what felt like the 100th time. House poked his tongue out at Wilson and returned to his office.

House rejoined the ducklings in the conference room. "What's new?" he asked as Cameron handed him a cup of coffee.

"Harry was stable overnight but when we went to see him this morning his BP and heart rate were elevated" Chase told the group.

"Who's Harry?" asked House.

"The patient" replied Foreman sarcastically.

"We could do an ultrasound of his heart, and probably an echo to check for blockage" Cameron offered. They looked at House for confirmation of Cameron's suggestion.

"You can listen to her she is a doctor too" House said and the ducklings left to conduct their tests.

House entered Cuddy's office and sat down on her couch. Cuddy looked up at House as he sat down. "House, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, thought you might like to have lunch" he said.

"Where's Cameron? I thought you'd have lunch with her?"

"In the lab, come on you want to have lunch or not, I'll buy" he offered.

"You're paying?" she asked. "OK what did you do and why haven't I heard about it yet?" Cuddy was now a little worried.

"Can't someone buy their friend lunch without there being an alterior motive?" he asked.

"Someone can, you can't" she responded. "But I'm curious so let's go."House and Cuddy grabbed some lunch and House did indeed pay. They made their way to a table and sat down. As they began to eat their lunch House ran his theory about Cameron by Cuddy. He told her about the flowers to their apartment and Cameron tossing them away which meant she was worried he would find out. "You think she is having an affair?" Cuddy said almost choking on her salad.

"Maybe" House shrugged.

"Oh that is a load of crap and you know it" she said to him. "Are you looking for a reason to break up with her, you too are great together why are you trying to punish yourself?" she asked.

"I'm not, I'm trying to protect..." he paused.

"Protect what? Cameron? Is that why you asked for the security footage from the weekend?" Cuddy asked. House looked at her shocked. "I know what goes on in my hospital" Cuddy said. "I assume there was nothing on the tapes otherwise you would have shown me this morning."

"No deliveries that went to the 4th floor for the entire weekend" he informed her. "Which means it would have to be a hospital employee."

"All the hospital employee's know you and Cameron are dating, and believe me no one would dare try and steal her away from you."

"Well somebody is" he said firmly.

"Have you asked Cameron about this?" Cuddy asked. House shrugged and shook his head.

"She lied to me about the flowers" he said.

"So you're lying to her about you knowing about the flowers, real mature. Talk to her" she said.

"Are you that in sync with Wilson your able to channel him?" House asked.

"Talk to her, before this gets any further and you end up sleeping on

our couch" Cuddy said as they got up and headed back to the office.

Cameron was in the lab finishing up the tests when her cell phone rang. "This is Dr. Cameron" she answered.

"Dr. Cameron?" a voice asked.

"Yes" she replied continuing to run the tests.

"That red sweater looks so sexy on you" the voice whispered.

"Greg? Is that you?" she asked.

"It's a pity you have to wear that lab coat" the voice continued.

"Who is this?" she asked turning around hoping to see House standing

near the door. He wasn't there.

"Did you get my flowers yesterday I thought you'd like the bear?" the

voice asked ignoring her question.

"I don't want your flowers" she replied forcefully. "I have a boyfriend."

"The cripple? Don't worry he won't be in our way for much longer" the voice said huskily. Sending a chill down Cameron's spine.

"He may only have one good leg but he's more of a man then you'll ever be, now leave us alone and f off!!!" she screamed into the phone.

"Dr. Cameron, I'm shocked a woman of your stature shouldn't use language like that. Although it does show your naughty side, which I like in my women" the voice said laughing.

"I'm not your woman and I never will be" Cameron angrily said into the phone her voice lowered. Slamming her cell phone shut she stood in the lab shaking frightened about what had just taken place. She didn't even hear Dean and Chase open the door and approach her.

"Cameron" Dean said her back still to them. She stood frozen, no response.

"Cameron" this time Chase said placing a hand on her shoulder. Cameron spun around and punched Chase across the face right near his eye. Chase clutched at his right eye in pain. "Oww" he screamed "What the hell?"

"Oh $hit" Cameron looked around to see what she had done. "Chase I'm so sorry" she said placing a hand on his face. "Let me get some ice" she said as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the lab and back to the office, with Dean following closely behind. As she entered the outer office Cameron didn't even notice House and Cuddy where talking in his office. After seeing Cameron dragging Chase into the office they went to investigate.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked as she watched Cameron apply an ice pack to Chase's eye.

"She hit me" Chase responded.

"It was an accident" Cameron said. House could see Cameron was unsettled she was still shaking slightly as he went up to her and took the ice pack from her. He handed it to Cuddy and sat Cameron down. Cuddy reapplied the ice pack to Chase's eye. Dean took the ice pack from Cuddy.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked. Cameron proceeded to tell them about the phone conversation and about the flower delivery to the apartment the previous day and earlier that morning.

"If you had of bothered to read the card this morning you would have known those flowers were from me" House said.

"I just assumed they were from this idiot, and I didn't want you to get jealous and worry" she explained. "I paniced, I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter" he said placing his arm around her shoulder. Dean handed her a glass of water.

"Thank you" she said looking up at him. House nodded a thank you in his direction.

"Now do you believe me, someone is stalking her" House said.

"I'll call the police" Cuddy said. "I think you two should come wait in my office" she said. They agreed and both got up to follow Cuddy. "Dr. Williams can you take Chase down to the clinic and take a look at his eye please?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure" he said leading Chase out of the room following the others.

"Do you know where Dr. Wilson is?" Cuddy asked.

"With a patient" he replied.

"Could you find him and send him to my office please." Dean nodded his head as the elevator doors closed.

Cuddy and Cameron walked down the hall to the elevator. House followed behind. The elevator doors opened and the two ladies stepped inside, House however remained in the hall. "What are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to check on the patient, I'll meet you in Cuddy's office" he told them. Cameron was anxious she didn't want to be apart from House right now - she was scared for him.

"Greg, I think you should come with us, Foreman can take care of the patient" Cameron pleaded. She called him Greg. She never did that at work so she must be scared. House took her hand and kissed it.

"I'll be fine" he said reassuringly. "Besides someone has to tell Foreman what is going on, and seeing as you took care of Chase" he said as Cameron blushed. "I'll be there in ten minutes" he said as he kissed her hand and the elevator doors closed. House had no intention of checking in on the patient. He was however curious to know where Foreman was and figured he better check just to make sure someone was actually with the patient. As he approached the room he saw Foreman making a note on the patient's chart. Foreman soon joined him in the hall. House proceeded to tell him what had taken place. Foreman stood their in shock at the events that had transpired. He immediately rushed down to Cuddy's office to check on Cameron. Sure the two doctors had a history after all Foreman did steal Cameron's article, and then declared her a colleague and not a friend but lately over the last few months he had come to regret his actions.

"Are you coming?" Foreman asked.

"I'll be there in a minute, going to go get Wilson" House lied. Dean had already tracked down Wilson and sent him to Cuddy's office, but Foreman didn't know that. House instead went to the only place he knew people wouldn't look for him.

Wilson burst through the doors of Cuddy's office to find her on the phone to the police and Cameron still shaken sitting on her couch. Cuddy had posted two security guards at her office door and doubled security at the front of the hospital. Foreman was sitting alongside Cameron he stood up as he saw Wilson approach. Wilson immediately went to his friend and gave her a hug. "Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine just a little shaken" she replied.

"Where's House?" asked Foreman.

"He wasn't with me" Wilson replied his arm still around Cameron. Cuddy finished her conversation with the police and hung up the phone joining them she sat on the edge of the coffee table.

"The police are on their way" she informed them.

"House told me he was going to find you, and that he would meet me

here with you" Foreman said. Cameron's heart sank, she stood anxious to go looking for him.

"I'm going to find him" she announced.

"No your not" responded Cuddy firmly. "Your staying right here."

"I'll go" Wilson offered. "Who else would know him better than me, he probably just needed some time to himself you know what he's like."

Cameron nodded and knew that Wilson wouldn't return unless he had House with him. Wilson left the office and went off in search of House.

Standing on the roof of PPTH, House had come to seek refuge here many times. In the past he had come up here when he had pushed people away, and that's what people thought. They thought he went to the roof to isolate himself but it wasn't true. He went to the roof so they didn't seem him show his true emotions. He was hurt when Stacy left, he was devastated when Cameron lost their baby, and now, now he was scared of losing Cameron all over again. He came to the roof so people wouldn't see him scared - after all he did have a reputation to protect. It had been about half an hour since he left Cameron he knew she would be worried. He also knew he needed to be strong for her and right now he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was scared and he wasn't ready to show that side of himself to Cameron just yet. Wilson appeared on the roof and House looked knowingly over at him. "I know" House said. He knew what Wilson was going to say. That Cameron was scared, that he should be with her at a time like this. Wilson walked over to his friend and stood alongside him silent. House looked at him. Wilson could see the fear in his eyes.


	43. Chapter 42

Ch. 42

"The police are on their way" he told House. House nodded.

"Why don't you and Cameron come and stay with me and Cuddy for a few days" Wilson offered. House shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer but, I'm not going to let this creep dictate our lives" he said sternly.

"House, you have to take some precautions" Wilson said. "This guy knows where you work he has Cameron's cell phone number, it's a fair bet that he knows where you live" Wilson tried to sway his friend to come to his point of view. House continued to stare out into the skyline. As he leaned over the edge of the roof his cell phone began to ring. He flipped it open.

"House" he answered abruptly.

"Your either smart or stupid" replied the voice.

"Well people have referred to me as God like so I guess we'll have to go with smart" he quipped.

"Leaving that pretty little doctor down there all alone, so frightened" the voice said. House stood bolt upright anger coarsing through his veins. "But I guess you figure she's safe with all the security down there two guards outside the office door, increased security throughout the hospital and yet that pretty little face of hers is still drained with tears" the voice said laughing.

"Your such a big man" House retorted. "Can't get a woman of your own, what happened did mommy love you a little too much" he fired back angrily.

"It wont be long, Dr. House" the voice replied ignoring what House had said.

"Won't be long till what?" House yelled into the phone.

"Till that pretty little doctor Allison knows what it's like to feel the touch of a real man," the voice responded.

"If you touch her, I promise you... I will kill you" House said defiantly. The voice on the other end of the cell began to laugh as he hung up. House slammed his phone shut and turned banging his fist into the brick wall.

"Easy their big fella" Wilson said now standing behind House. House pounded his fist into the wall again. "Ahh, f" he screamed clutching at his hand. Wilson reached out and grabbed his hand and stopped him from hitting the wall a third time.

"Looks like you broke it" Wilson said examining House's hand. "I assume that was the stalker on the phone" Wilson said. House nodded. "Come on lets go, now I have to explain to Cameron how you broke your hand."

Wilson examined the x-ray of House's broken hand as they sat on the bed in exam room two. Wilson had paged Cuddy and Cameron and asked them to met him in the exam room. Cameron burst through the doors and straight into House's arms. Her eyes were puffy and red, as soon as she saw House and his broken hand she began to cry again. He took her in his arms and held her tightly as she sobbed. After a few seconds he pulled her away from him and kissed her hard on the lips. Cameron delicately picked up his hand and looked at it. "What happened?" she asked.

"He called my cell" House replied as he pulled Cameron to him holding her in between his legs her head buried on his shoulder.

"What did he say?" Cuddy asked.

"He told me he was going to be with Allison very soon, that he would be touching her, and I lost my temper" House said.

"Twice" Wilson interjected. Wilson was now trying to put House's left hand in a cast while working around Cameron. House had not let her go since she came in and he didn't want to ask. At least House had enough sense to brake his left hand and not his right he thought to himself.There was a knock at the door and the security guard entered.

"Dr. Cuddy the police are here" he announced and stepped outside the door again.

"I'll go talk to the police you two come in when Wilson's finished" she said. House and Cameron both nodded and watched as Cuddy left the room. Shortly after Dean entered the room looking for Wilson.

"Dr. Wilson, you have a patient waiting in your office for a consult" he said.

"Crap," Wilson said. "Can you handle it?" he asked.

"I guess so" Dean nodded.

"It's just an initial consult go over the file don't promise anything tell her I'll review the file and have her make another appointment for the end of the week. Apologize for me not being there tell her I had a family emergency, OK?" Wilson asked.

"No problems" Dean said as he turned to leave. Before he left he took one last look at Cameron and House together. "I hope everything is OK Allison" Dean said.

"Thanks Dean" she replied. Dean's cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it as he shut the door behind him. Wilson finished wrapping House's hand and they all made their way to Cuddy's office.

About ten minutes later Wilson, House & Cameron entered Cuddy's office. Cuddy got up from behind her desk and introduced them to the officers. "Dr. Cameron, Dr. House this is Detective Beckham and Detective Shore" Cuddy said as they shook hands.

"Dr. Cuddy has been telling us what happened up to this point could you fill us in on the details?" Beckham asked. Detective Beckham was the younger of the two, he was about six feet tall, had dark hair with blonde tips spread throughout, his jaw line was perfect and had eyes that screamed compassion.

"It started at the late last week on Friday" Cameron began. "I received some flowers that weren't from Greg" she said as she looked towards House.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Detective Shore asked.

"About six months" House responded.

"Is everyone aware that your dating, it's not a secret?" he asked.

"Never has been" House said.

"I didn't think much of it, just thought someone had a crush and didn't know I was dating Greg" Cameron continued.

"I thought you said everyone knew you were dating?" Shore interrupted.

"Well we didn't announce it in the local paper or hospital newsletter but we didn't sneak around either" House said angrily.

"Continue" Detective Beckham said sensing the tension.

"When I arrived at work on Monday there were more flowers and a bear as well" Cameron said. House looked at Cameron. She'd never told him about the flowers on Monday or the bear. She reached out for his hand, he stood walking towards Cuddy's desk.

"Was anyone with you when you discovered the flowers on Monday morning?" Beckham asked.

"No. I took them to the oncology wing and gave them to a patient," she explained. "I didn't want Greg to see them and get worried" she said.

"I ran into Dean while I was there and swore him to secrecy."

"Who's Dean?" Beckham asked.

"Dr. Dean Williams is an oncology fellow working with me" Wilson said.

"We're going to need to speak to him too" Shore said.

"Tell us about the phone call" Beckham said.

"I was in the lab, he told me everything about my surroundings, what colour top I had on everything." Cameron's voice was beginning to shake. House noticed the fear in her voice and returned to his seat along side her, he slid his hand in hers. "It was if he was with me in the room. I told him I had a boyfriend and was not interested and then he told me he was going to take care of that and that we would be together soon. I slammed the phone down and came to find Greg" Cameron's voice now trembling and a tear beginning to fall.

"Where we you when all this was happening Dr. House?" asked Shore.

"Having lunch with Cuddy" he replied. "We'd just gotten back to my office when Cameron came in with Chase" he informed them.

"Who's Chase?" asked Shore.

"Dr. Chase one of my team" House explained. "Chase walked up behind Cameron seconds after she got the phone call and she was still jumpy she swung around and punched him in the face so she came back to the office to get some ice, that's when she told us what happened."

"When did the suspect call you" Detective Beckham asked.

"After Cuddy decided to call you guys I went to the roof to get some air and he called me" House explained. He then continued to tell them the conversation that took place on the roof.

"Was anyone with you" Shore asked.

"I was" Wilson immediately said. "Dr. Cameron was worried about him so I volunteered to go look for him" Wilson said.

"What did you do to your hand?" Shore asked.

"Had an argument with a wall" House responded snarkily. "My hand is not the problem someone is watching her and harassing her. She is the victim not me" he yelled.

"Well it looks like both of you are targets" Shore said. "We're going to go interview some of your colleagues and examine the security footage from the weekend. We'll place a unit with you and were going to need both your cell phone numbers so we can trace any calls that come in" he said. House and Cameron both nodded as Cameron wrote their cell phone numbers down on a bit of paper.

"Is there somewhere else you can stay for a couple of days?" Detective Beckham asked.

"There going to stay with us" Wilson interrupted.

"OK, well your going to have a patrol car stationed out front so I need your address." Cuddy wrote her address down on a piece of paper and handed it to the detective.

"We'll be in touch very soon" Detective Shore said as he left the office followed by Detective Beckham. Cuddy pulled her bag out from her desk and removed her keys. Taking her house key off the keyring she handed it to Cameron.

"Thank you" Cameron said softly.

"Now go home get some clothes and we'll see you at our place" Cuddy said.


	44. Chapter 43

Ch. 43

Dr. Williams had just finished with his patient when Wilson walked in with the two detectives. "Dr. Williams this is Detective Beckham and Detective Shore they need to talk to you about Cameron" he said.

"Of course" he said as he stood and shook their hands. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"Dr. Cameron says you were with her when she received some flowers and a stuffed toy on Monday morning" Beckham stated.

"That's right" he said.

"How did she seem to you?" he asked.

"A little shaken, so I followed her to the oncology ward to make sure she was OK."

"Dr. Cameron said she met you there" Shore informed him.

"I asked her about the flowers when we arrived at the ward, she was

pretty upset I don't think she would have noticed me before that" he

said.

"How long have you known Dr. Cameron?" Beckham asked.

"We met a couple of months ago, she was out with a girlfriend and we started talking" he said.

"Were you dating?" Beckham questioned.

"I gave her my number but she never called. I didn't see her again until I came to work here with Dr. Wilson" he replied calmly.

"When you saw Dr. Cameron again, did you ask her out?" Beckham asked.

"No, Dr. House made it very clear that Dr. Cameron was his" he said.

"Was his?" Shore asked.

"Was his girlfriend, I mean" Dean responded.

"Are you seeing anyone now?" Shore asked Dean.

"No, right now I'm just focused on my work here" he replied.

"Do you own a cell phone?" Shore asked.

"Yes."

"Can I have the number?"

"Can I ask why?" Dean said reaching for a pen.

"Just to eliminate you from the suspect list that's all" Shore responded.

"Sure" he said handing him the piece of paper with his number on it.

"Thank you for your time" Shore said as he got up.

"Of course, anytime" Dean responded. "Do you have any idea who this

guy is?" he asked. The two detectives stopped and turned back to face

Wilson and Dean.

"It's too early in the investigation" Beckham said. "Well be in touch."

House and Cameron arrived at their apartment with a police escort. They made their way inside and into the bedroom to pack some clothes. Cameron sat on the edge of the bed in silence while House started to pack. House noticed her frailty he popped a couple of vicodin into his mouth and went to sit alongside her. He placed his hand on her thigh and began to rub it softly. Cameron stood before him and brushed his jacket off his shoulders she leaned over and kissed him hard and fast. "Cameron" he mumbled in between gasps her mouth over riding his. She wouldn't stop she grabbed the belt of his jeans and released the buckle with her hands. House grabbed her hands and held them tightly. He pulled back from her lips that were still hammering him with kisses. "Cameron, stop!" he finally managed to get out. She stopped. "We can't do this now" he said not letting go of her hands.

"Why not? Are you afraid of our little audience in the lounge room? It's never bothered you before" she said.

"I know your scared" he said pulling her next to him on the bed. "But we will get through this together."

"I don't want to lose you, I waited two years for us to be together and now some a$$hole is trying to take you away from me" she said as she began to sob into his shoulder.

"An infarcation, and two gun shot wounds I'm not that easy to get rid of" House said as Cameron giggled at his remark. "Now lets get out of here, we'll pick up some dinner on the way to Wuddy's" he said.

"Wuddy's??" Cameron asked puzzled.

"Yeah, Wilson and Cuddy it's like Brangelina but better." Cameron smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. House smirked back at her as he continued to pack some clothes.

"I'm sorry" Cameron began but was cut off by House.

"Don't be I plan picking up where you began later" he said as he raised his eyebrows at Cameron.

After stopping off to grab some pizza House and Cameron arrived at Cuddy's house or as House had come to call it Wuddys. Wilson was in the lounge room with Cuddy when he heard them pull up. He went out and greeted them taking Cameron's bag from her shoulder and walking them inside. Cuddy met them in the hall "I'll show you around" Cuddy said to Cameron.

"What about me?" House asked.

"Well I assumed you had a good look around when you searched my house last year when Alfredo was sick remember."

"Yeah but I only really focused on your bedroom and of course the torture chamber in the basement" he replied. Cuddy sighed in frustration and continued to show Cameron around.

"I'll go put your things in the guest room" Wilson said. House limped into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet.

"Want a beer?" Wilson asked entering the kitchen.

"Got anything stronger?" House asked.

"I think Cuddy keeps some scotch in the top cupboard" he replied. House grabbed the scotch and offered some to Wilson.

"Sure" he said. "How's Cameron taking all this?" Wilson asked.

"Scared" House replied as he passed Wilson his drink. He poured himself a drink and moved to the back yard. Wilson followed him.

"And you?" Wilson asked as he joined House.

"Fine." Wilson looked at his friend.

"Right, nothing fazes the great Gregory House" Wilson said mockingly.

"Hey not everyone can be me but you can worship me" House snarked.

"You know it doesn't make you any less of a man to admit your scared" Wilson said.

"I'm all man and Cameron can testify to that."

"That's probably more than I wanted to know. All I'm saying is she'll still love you for it if you admit this whole thing is freaking you out just a bit" Wilson said reassuringly. Cameron and Cuddy joined the boys on the patio. House took a sip from his drink as he swallowed two vicodin.

"Pizza's getting cold" Cuddy said. Wilson and Cameron turned to follow them inside. House remained on the patio thinking. When Cameron realized House wasn't with them she returned to find him. She found him sitting down on one of the chairs sipping his drink. Cameron went over to him and sat on his good leg wrapping her arms around his neck. She nestled her head into his shoulders and began to trace lines on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

Wilson and Cuddy watched the scene from the window. "Your worried about him aren't you?" Cuddy asked.

"He's scared and he won't admit it. You know what he's like he has to solve the puzzle" Wilson said frustrated. "Either he'll solve the puzzle or destroy his relationship with Cameron while trying" he announced sadly.

"You don't know that" Cuddy said.

"I know him" he replied. "He has changed so much since being with Cameron, changed for the better and I don't want to see him go back to how he was."

"Maybe this will strengthen their relationship, he has changed after all" Cuddy said as she slipped her hands around Wilson's waist.

"I hope so" Wilson said as he turned and embraced Cuddy. He drew her into a deep lingering kiss.

"They look pretty comfortable out there together" Cuddy said as she looked over Wilson's shoulder then continued to kiss him.

"I'm not that hungry yet" Wilson smirked. Cuddy dragged Wilson to the couch leaving lingering kisses on his neck.

"Maybe we could work up an appetite" Cuddy suggested. Wilson lowered Cuddy down on to the lounge and began to caress her thighs. Roaming her mouth with his own he continued his exploration. Working his hands upwards to her breasts.

"What are you thinking about?" Cameron asked House. His eyes were closed his head leaning back on the chair.

"You... naked" he smiled.

"No your not" she replied.

"How do you know I'm not."

"Because if you were, then Mt. Gregory would be rising," Cameron said reaching down underneath House's t-shirt. "And right now there's no movement at the station" she smirked at him.

"Well if you leave your hand there, actually maybe move it down just a little" he smiled as Cameron did as she was instructed.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much" he said as he lifted her head and kissed her.


	45. Chapter 44

Ch. 44

Wilson's hands continued to explore Cuddy's body moving them slowly from her navel to her nipples. The heat between the two of them was soaring. Wilson was nearing the point of no return, and Cuddy knew it, as she was bordering on the limit too. "We should probably stop" Cuddy said desperate for air in between Wilson's kisses.

"I'm not hungry yet" Wilson replied.

"We are not alone" she said.

"That's very X-Fileish of you, not the kind of x-file I was thinking though" Wilson said as his kisses slowed.

"We will continue this later" she promised him as she pushed him off her. As soon as Cuddy and Wilson had rearranged themselves into a more friendly position Cameron opened the door followed closely by House. She grabbed the pizza off the counter and went to join Wilson & Cuddy in the lounge. House noticed that Wilson's hair was ruffled and a cushion lay conveniently across his lap. A sly grin crept across House's face enjoying his friends suffering. Cameron took a couple of slices from the box and placed them onto a plate. House sat down on the chair and Cameron sat in front of him on the floor.

"So Cameron do you want to take a few days off until this thing blows over?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes" House answered for her.

"No" Cameron firmly responded. "I appreciate it but I'm not going to let this idiot ruin my life, besides it would help me to keep busy" she said. "Take my mind off it, I guess."

"And more open to him contacting you again" House interrupted.

"There is a patrol car stationed outside this house, the police escort me inside the hospital and two security guards follow me around all day, I will be fine" she stated.

"Plus you have her covered in all other areas" Wilson said looking at House easing the tension in the room. Cameron and Cuddy laughed while House smirked at his friend.

After finishing the remaining pizza the four exhausted doctors decided to head to bed early. Wilson and Cuddy walked upstairs to their bedroom as they walked up the stairs and down the hall Wilson had his arms wrapped around Cuddy's waist taking every step with her. Closing the door behind them Cuddy turned and faced Wilson. "I'm going to take a long hot shower" she told him.

"Would you like some company?"

"I do get lonely sometimes" Cuddy replied as she slipped out of his grasp and began to remove her blouse.

House lay on the bed his cane on the floor beside him. He grabbed his broken hand which was now beginning to ache. He grimaced as the pain became to much and he reached for his vicodin. Cameron had already seen the look of pain on his face and instinctively grabbed his vicodin for him. She passed him the bottle which he gratefully took."Thank you" he said.

"Is it your hand or your leg?" she asked.

"Little of both" he replied.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Cameron asked.

"Apart from handcuffing you to me" he suggested.

"Apart from that."

"Come here" he said as he patted the bed along side him. Cameron walked to the bed and snuggled up next to House. She was at ease and safe within his grasp as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon their breathing slowed and the two were asleep.

Wilson eagerly followed Cuddy into the shower. After their little preview on the couch earlier he was looking forward to getting to the feature presentation. Cuddy turned the water on in the shower as Wilson loosened his tie and undid the buttons of his shirt. Cuddy was facing Wilson and began to remove her skirt, undoing the zip she slid her hand down her hips and pushed her skirt to the floor. Wilson's excitement was continuing to grow at the sight of her skirt hitting the floor. He undid his belt and hastily pushed his pants to the floor. Stepping out of them and removing his socks he now stood before her in only his boxers. Cuddy reached her hands around behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra, slowly removing it from her shoulders. Wilson rid himself of his boxers as Cuddy removed the remainder of her underwear. She turned to check the temperature of the water in the shower. As soon as her back was turned unable to control himself - he moved in for the kill. Feeling his left arm around her waist his right hand swept her hair back revealing her soft supple neck. Leaning in and kissing her releasing moans of delight from Cuddy he walked with her into the shower. The warm beads of water soon soaked their bodies. Wilson pushed Cuddy against the cold tiles on the wall of the shower causing her to scream - a scream which she thought her guests would have heard, Wilson smothered her mouth with his as she took him inside her. Stepping out of the shower refreshed but exhausted from their activities Wilson and Cuddy dressed in their robes and made their way into the bedroom. Cuddy went to her dresser and removed some pyjamas. Watching her do this from the bed Wilson got up and took the pyjamas from her. "Hey" she said grinning at him "I need those" she said.

"No you don't" he said as he pulled her into bed with him.

The next morning Cuddy and Wilson were already in the kitchen before House and Cameron awoke. Cameron who like House hadn't slept last night decided just to give up get ready for work. She walked into the kitchen to find Wilson reading one half of the paper, Cuddy the other.

"Morning" Cameron said as she walked into the room.

"Hey Cameron, how did you sleep?" Wilson asked.

"I didn't" she replied.

"Why don't you take the day off" Cuddy said as she poured Cameron some coffee.

"And do what, stay at home and not sleep some more" she said bluntly. "Sorry, that was a little rude, I did sleep for an hour or so when Greg and I first went to bed but that was about it."

"Speaking of House where is he?" Cuddy asked.

"Are you kidding?" Wilson asked. "This is House we're talking about. It's only 7am he'll sleep for another few hours yet" Wilson said.

"Actually I don't think he slept much either, I think I kept him awake too" Cameron said.

"Yeah and not in a good way" House announced as he entered the room. He walked over and planted a kiss on Cameron's cheek. Cameron's cell phone began to ring and she went over and answered it.

"Hello"

"Dr. Cameron this is Detective Shore" he said.

"Hi how are you?"

"Fine thank you, we have had some developments on your case can we discuss them with you?" he asked.

"Sure, when?"

"At the hospital what time will you be there?" he asked.

"In an hour" she replied.

"OK then we'll see you at 8am."

The doctors had practically raced to PPTH anxious to hear the developments the police had made. They walked into Cuddy's office to find the detectives waiting just outside. After saying a quick hello they followed Cuddy into her office. "Dr. Cameron, this is a colleague of ours Detective Jacobs" Shore said as he introduced them.

"Good morning" Cameron said.

"Morning Dr. Cameron" Jacobs began. "We've accessed your cell phone records and have been able to identify the cell number the suspect has used when he called you" she informed them.

"That's great! Who is it?" Wilson asked. Cameron sat on the couch alongside Jacobs who opened her notepad and showed her the number that was written down.

"Do you recoginise the number?" she asked. Cameron examined the number on the notepad and looked up in shock. House approached her and sat in the chair opposite where she was sitting.

"Allison, who's number is it?" he asked gently.

As Detectives Jacobs, Shore and Beckham exited the elevator on the fourth floor they were immediately followed by an angry House. He was looking for their suspect it was just a matter of who got their first.

He burst into the diagnostics conference room where a stunned Chase, Foreman, and Williams sat. "You fing baard!!" House screamed as he pushed pass the detectives standing in his way. The three doctors looked at each other in confusion as House limped around the table and struck Foreman across the face. Foreman fell to the floor.

"Damn House, what the hell?" he asked extremely confused. House kicked Foreman in the stomach and immediately fell to the chair alongside him.

"Greg!!" Cameron screamed as she saw him collapse in pain and rushed to his side. Detective Beckham approached and picked Foreman up off the floor.

"Dr. Eric Foreman, you are under arrest" he said as he turned Foreman around and held his hands behind his back.

"What?!!, What for?" he yelled.

"You really shouldn't have used your own cell phone to make those calls" Detective Shore said as he motioned for Beckham to take him out of the room.

"Cameron I didn't do this!" Foreman yelled as he was led away. Cameron looked up at him but didn't say a word, she then turned back to House who was swallowing some more vicodin. "You have to believe me" he pleaded. The room was in silence which was broken by Detective Jacobs.

"We'll question him and be in touch with our findings" he announced.

"Thank you" Cameron nodded. Chase and Williams sat at the table in shock, neither game enough to speak.

"I'll go cover your clinic hours if you like Cameron" Chase offered as he got up from the table. She nodded in agreement Wilson and Cameron helped House into his office and on to his couch. Cuddy followed and once House was settled gave Cameron a hug.

"At least it's over" Cuddy said. Cameron sat alongside House on the couch and began to massage his leg trying to soothe his pain.

"Well I have a patient, so I better go" Wilson said. As he reached the door he turned "If you two need anything just page me" he said as he left followed closely by Cuddy.

"How bad is it?" Cameron asked as she continued to rub his leg.

"It's getting better" House replied.

"Thank you" she said.

"For what?" House asked.

"Protecting me, defending me."

"For falling on my a$$" he responded.

"For putting my health and safety before yours."

"Come here," he said as he motioned for Cameron to lay with him on the couch. She nestled against him lost in her thoughts. Cameron couldn't believe Foreman was obsessed with her. Twelve months ago he told her he didn't even consider her a friend she was just his colleague. Now he was obsessed with her and in love with her. It just didn't make sense.


	46. Chapter 45

Ch. 45

Sitting at the police station Foreman waited impatiently in the interrogation room. Detective Jacobs & Shore entered. "I want a lawyer" Foreman announced.

"You don't need a lawyer" answered Jacobs.

"What?" Foreman asked.

"Your not being charged" said Shore.

"Then why did you arrest me?" he questioned.

"We are trying to draw Dr. Cameron's stalker out" explained Jacobs.

"By arresting you he or she will think the heat is off and..."

"And what, go after her? This person is a psycho and your going to use Cameron as bait?" he yelled.

"We have her under surveillance" said Shore.

"And you couldn't tell Dr. House this before he beat the crap out of

me?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that little slow to react on our part" Shore said throwing him an ice pack.

"Well let's hope your partner is a little quicker to react if Cameron's stalker reappears" Foreman said bitterly.

"How did you know it wasn't me anyway?" Foreman asked curiously.

"The calls are being made remotely from a computer. The suspect has a cell connects to the internet accesses his e-mail and triggers the call. All scripted text with pauses in between to make it seem like a real conversation is taking place" Jacobs explained. "When we took Dr. Cameron's cell phone web added a small device that would detect any such calls being made and then we can trace the call back to the originating cell phone" he explained rather casually.

"Can I go back to work now?" Foreman asked.

"Not till this thing is resolved" Shore said.

"When is that likely to be?" he asked angrily.

"Hopefully very soon" Shore replied. "Until then you're on vacation - no work and definitely no contact with anyone at the hospital."

"You can't be serious?!!" Foreman yelled. "They'll fire me!!"

"Dr. Cuddy has been instructed not to take any action until our investigation is complete" Jacobs said trying to comfort Foreman.

"She saw me get arrested!!" he yelled trying in vain to get his point across.

"Dr. Cuddy is aware of our on going investigation and our continued presence at the hospital" Jacobs said. A frustrated and confused Foreman got up from his seat and began pacing the room.

"So what am I meant to do now?"

"Take a break, go home relax, we'll call you if we need you" Shore said. Foreman grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and stormed out of the room.

After an exhausting day at PPTH and the earlier events of the morning Cameron couldn't wait to get home to bed, and home with a certain doctor. Cameron was in the office gathering her things when a tall figure approached her from behind and slipped his hand around her waist. Cameron jumped at his touch dropping her notes onto the floor.

"Hey, it's OK it's only me" House said trying to calm Cameron. He pulled her closer to him and held her.

"I'm sorry I guess I'm still a little jumpy" she said.

"Would you stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault" House stated.

"Sor..." she began little a little grin escape from the corner of her mouth. House lowered his lips to meet hers as he slowly increased the pressure on her lips Cameron relaxed and draped her arms around his neck. Their tongues met and reacquainted themselves like long lost friends - after all they hadn't touched since early that morning. The door opened unknown to House and Cameron who were still engaged in their kiss.

"Ahheem" Wilson said knocking on the door.

"Go away" House mumbled still locked with Cameron.

"OK then you can walk home seeing as we all took the one car to work today" he reminded him.

"We can finish this at home" House said as he and Cameron broke their kiss.

House and Cameron sat in the back seat of Wilson's car as they made their way to the Wuddy residence to pick up Cameron's car. Cameron sat nestled closely to House his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his hand crawling down her top undoing the buttons as he continued his journey. Wilson looked in the rear view mirror and saw House enjoying his time with Cameron. House didn't seem to want to stop anytime soon so Wilson decided to go a little quicker so he didn't have to witness the entire show. They pulled into the driveway and all climbed out of the car. They gathered their belongings from the guest room and placed them into the car. "Do you two want to stay for dinner?" Cuddy offered. House and Cameron looked at each other before Cameron replied.

"I think I just want to go home and try and forget all this" she said.

"Well if you need anything you know where to find us" Wilson said.

"Thank you for everything" Cameron said as she hugged Wilson and then Cuddy. House was already in the car and was impatiently honking the horn. "I better go" she said turning and getting into the car.

The car trip to their apartment was silent. Cameron's head was leaning on the window as she thought about what had happened. They entered the apartment and Cameron went to put their bags in the bedroom. House went to the kitchen and grabbed a scotch for them both. Upon returning to the lounge room he expected to see Cameron on the couch, but she wasn't there. He limped to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Cameron jumped up from the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You OK?" House asked.

"I'm fine" she replied.

"It's OK to be upset" he said approaching her and handing her a glass.

"I'm not upset" she said as she took her drink from him. House decided to let the subject drop. He turned and left the room leaving Cameron alone. As he sat on the couch he took his bottle of vicodin from his pocket and swallowed two chasing it down with some scotch. He heard Cameron's footsteps travel from the bedroom to the kitchen. She refilled her glass and placed the empty bottle on the bench. "We're out of scotch" she announced as she swallowed the remainder of her glass.

"I'll go get some more" House offered.

"No I'll go, you stay" she told him.

"We'll both go" he said.

"I'm capable of going to the liquor store you know" she snapped at him.

"I thought you might want the company."

"I've had people watching my every move for the last week and follow me everywhere, Foreman has been arrested I can take care of myself" she said frustrated.

"Well sorry for giving a dan!" House yelled back.

"F you!" Cameron screamed as she stormed out the door. House threw his glass across the room smashing it against the wall.

Cameron stood at the bottom of the stairs she wiped a tear from her eyes and began to walk down the street to the car. As she approached the alleyway a tall dark figure ran up behind her and placed a hand across her face smothering her. Cameron paniced as the figure became more forceful she tried to scream but couldn't, gasping for air she inhaled the poison soaked rag that covered her mouth and then slowly without any control she slumped into the arms of her captor...

House limped over to the window and began looking up both sides of the street in search of Cameron. She had been gone for over an hour now and he was starting to get worried. He grabbed his cell phone I flicked it open dialing her number. She didn't answer it just kept on ringing and finally went through to her voice mail. He listened to the sound of her voice on her message, and realized how stupid their argument had been. If only she would come back he could tell her that, talk to her and hold her again. Help her forget all this pain she was going through.

Cameron awoke laying down on an old lumpy and smelly mattress on the floor of a darkened room. There was no light in the room and she couldn't move. Her hands and feet were bound with strong plastic cable ties and her mouth covered with duct tape. Her breathing increased as she tried to move and gather her thoughts. All she could remember was leaving the apartment and then nothing - everything else was black.

It was now nearing midnight and to say House was worried was an understatement. He swallowed a couple more vicodin and picked his cell up from the table. The phone rang before a sleepy voice answered.

"Hello" the voice said.

"Wilson it's me" House began. "Is Allison with Cuddy?" he asked. Wilson looked over to see Cuddy still asleep along side him.

"No" he responded. "Why what's going on?" he asked.

"We had a little fight, she left to go to the shop and hasn't come back yet" House explained.

"She probably just needs to cool off a bit, give her some time" Wilson said trying to calm House's nerves.

"She left three hours ago" House said. Wilson leaned over and nudged Cuddy.

"Have you spoken to Allison tonight since she left?" he asked.

"No, why?" replied Cuddy yawning.

"Lisa hasn't spoken to her" Wilson said directing his attention back to his conversation with House. "Have you called Chase maybe she went to see him?" Wilson suggested.

"He hasn't seen or spoken to her since we left the hospital" House told him.

"Alright we're on our way over" Wilson said.

"I'm calling the police" House said as he hung up his cell. Just as he hung up his cell he heard footsteps approaching down the hall.

Thinking it was Cameron coming home he sighed in relief and went to meet her at the door. He opened the door to reveal Detective Beckham and Detective Shore standing in the hall.

"Dr. House is everything OK?" Shore asked.

"What are you doing here?" House asked.

"Dr. House is Dr. Cameron with you?" Shore asked. House paused before answering.

"No" he sighed. "She went to the store about three hours ago and hasn't come back" he told them. "We had a fight I thought she was just blowing off a little steam" he said. House watched the pained expression appear on Beckham's face. He also noticed the cut on his head that was bleeding just above his eye. Detective Beckham reached into his pocket and removed his walkie talkie.

"This is Detective Beckham, we have a possible 319 at our location" he said.

"Copy that" came the reply. House was growing angrier by the second, he clenched his hand around his cane in desperation of concealing his anger.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!!" he screamed.

"I think we should go inside" Shore said.

House opened the door and the two detectives stepped inside and took a seat on his couch. House limped behind them and stood before them.

"We've released Dr. Foreman as a suspect" Shore began.

"What why?" House asked puzzled.

"He didn't make the calls and he has an alibi" Shore continued.

"The calls originated from a computer" Jacobs began to explain. "The suspect dialed a remote computer from his cell and the pre-recorded message starts playing as soon as the other person picks up" he tried to explain. "When we took Dr. Cameron's phone we planted software in her cell that would be able to trace the call back to the original cell phone and give us a location of the suspect" he said.

"So her stalker, her real stalker is still out there!!" House yelled.

"We had her under constant surveillance" Shore said trying to defend himself.

"HAD!!" House yelled. "If you morons had done your job properly then we wouldn't be in this mess, and she would be here right now" he continued to scream.

"Dr. House" Beckham interrupted. "I am truly sorry for what happened, he came at me from behind and struck me across the head I didn't see it coming" he said. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open" House yelled. Wilson and Cuddy entered the room heading over to House.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked. House proceeded to tell Wilson and Cuddy what he had just been told. "So let me get this straight her stalker was still out there and you didn't bother to tell us" he said in shock.

"Dr. House has there been any attempt to communicate with you from your wife or her stalker?" Shore asked.

"Don't you mean kidnapper?" he shot back.

"House," Cuddy intervened placing a hand on his arm. "He's tried calling her cell but it keeps ringing out and going through to her voice mail" Cuddy told the detectives. More police officers began arriving at the apartment and began conducting a search of the area.

Cameron's eyes were red and swollen and fresh moist tears were falling down her face. Her hands still tied behind her back and legs together she tried to look around the room - looking for a way out. In the far corner of the room she saw a chair, above the chair was a mirror. She flung herself around and stopped as she saw the door. With a sudden burst of energy she tried to crawl towards the door, struggling with every move she eventually found herself at the foot of the door. Rolling over onto her knees and standing herself up she hopped as best she could to the door knob. Turning around with her back to the door she placed her hands on the door knob. Locked. She sighed. Hearing footsteps on the floor boards approaching the door she tried to hop quickly back to the mattress on the other side of the room. She turned and leapt landing side ways on her ankle she felt the bone snap. She collapsed to the floor writhing in agony, and pulled herself to the mattress. Screaming in pain as she lay there, the foot steps stopped as they reached the door. She looked up in fear as the door swung open...

House was now pacing the apartment. Attempts by both Wilson and Cuddy for him to calm down came and went. He wasn't going to listen to them his leg was throbbing, his girlfriend kidnapped, and he was running out of vicodin not that it seemed to be working anyway. A police officer entered the room and handed Detective Beckham a cell phone contained in a sealed evidence bag. Shore immediately took it over to House. "Dr. House is this Dr. Cameron's cell phone?" he asked. House only had to look at the cell momentarily to know it was hers.

"Yes, where did you find it?" he asked.

"It was outside near the alley" the young officer answered. Shore turned to the officer and handed him the phone back.

"Get it to the lab and dust it for prints - maybe we'll get lucky" Shore said. It was now well after 2am and everyone was tired. "Dr. House why don't you try and get some rest" he said. "We have the phone tapped if there is any news at all I'll come find you, you'll be the first to know." House didn't respond he simply turned and limped to the bedroom slamming the door behind him. He slumped onto the bed and placed his head in his hands. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. There was a soft knock on the door as Cuddy opened it. She didn't say a word, knowing he didn't want to talk she simply sat beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

In the lounge room detective Jacobs motioned for Shore to come join him by the bookcase. "What is it?" Shore asked.

"Look at this" Jacobs said as he pointed to the floor revealing the broken glass shattered on the floor.

"Maybe we've been looking at this the wrong way" Shore said.

"He did seem to be in a hurry to leave when we got here" Jacobs said. Wilson saw the two detectives talking and approached them. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"How well do you know Dr. House?" Shore asked.

"Better than anyone" Wilson replied.

"He an angry person?" he asked. Wilson looked at the detective as if he was stupid.

"He can be a little bitter" Wilson responded.

"What about violent?" Jacobs probed further. As Wilson looked down to the floor to see the broken glass.

"Look to people that don't know him he can come across as a bit of an a$$, but he would never hurt Allison or anyone else for that matter" Wilson said.

"We did a bit of checking, he assaulted the father of a patient, he even scared one guy into having a stroke" Shore said a little astounded at the last act.

"Firstly the father he hit was in self defense and he also proved that the father was suffering from liver cysts saving the father and the son. And as for the guy he scared into the stroke he had an underlying condition" Wilson explained to them.

"So he had good reason to be violent then?" Jacobs asked. Wilson paused and thought before answering.

"I guess so."

"Well maybe in his mind he had good reason tonight" Jacobs said.

"House would never hurt anyone especially Cameron I would stake my life on it, my career everything" Wilson said.

"The pills he keeps taking... What are they?" Shore asked.

"Vicodin" came the reply. "House suffered from an infarction a few years ago and as a result of it going undiagnosed for so long he is now in chronic pain" Wilson explained.

"Is he an addict?" Shore asked. Wilson looked down at his feet before answering.

"He is..." Wilson began. "A world renowned and sought after diagnostician, with a specialty in infectious disease, yes he can be an a$$ to those who don't know him well or to anyone for that matter, he functions, he pays his bills, he does his job does he sound like anaddict? He would never hurt someone he loved, someone like Cameron."

Cameron lay on the bed, an agonizing pain shooting through her ankle and up her leg. As she looked down at her ankle which was already beginning to swell and bruise the tears flowed again more freely. She raised her eyes to the door that creaked as it swung open revealing the figure of a man before her. Darkness kept his face hidden from her as he approached and reached out for her foot. Cameron instinctively pulled her foot from his grasp and moved away from him. "Allison it's OK I'm just going to look at it" the male said soothingly. Cameron tried to scream but the tape over her mouth made it impossible. He reached out for her foot again and she let him touch it. "I think it's broken" he informed her. "Now if you promise not to scream I'll take that tape off your mouth" he offered. Cameron nodded. He leaned forward to remove the duct tape from her mouth. As he leaned forward she saw his face in the moonlight and gasped.

House and Cuddy were still locked away in the bedroom. Wilson was trying to convince the two detectives that House would have nothing to do with Cameron's disappearance let alone hurt her. "So what do we do now?" Wilson asked.

"We wait," replied Shore.

"For what?" Wilson asked.

"A ransom," Jacobs said.

"And what if he doesn't want money, what if he's just some whack job that wants to kill her?" Wilson screamed.

"We have her picture going out to all the networks, all the airports, and train stations are covered, and their is an APB out for her" Shore said. "We'll find her" he said. Wilson went to go find House and see if he was OK. He opened the door to the bedroom to find House sitting on the end of his bed, Cuddy sitting by his side. House looked up at him anxiously. Wilson shook his head - there was no news.

Cameron finally looked her captor in the eyes and couldn't believe who she saw. "Dean why are you doing this?" she asked softly. Dean turned his attention back to her foot and grabbed it. Cameron winced in pain.

"Sorry" he said. He removed a knife from his pocket and removed the cable tie that bound her feet together. He got up and left the room returning a couple of minutes later. He sat down with her on the mattress and held up a bottle of water and some pain killers. He held them close to her eyes so she could recognize them. "It will help with the pain" he said. He put them in her mouth and poured some water in her mouth. "Sorry there not vicodin" he said sarcastically your ex-boyfriend has that market covered.

"He's not my ex" replied Cameron sternly.

"Well maybe not your ex, but soon to be deceased" he replied.

"Why are you doing this to us?" she asked him again.

"When you didn't call me, I had to find out who you'd ditched me for. When I saw it was some middle aged cripple I knew you'd be happier with me - even if you didn't realize it at first I know you will eventually" Dean said.

"Then why hurt him? Why hurt Greg?" Cameron said pleaded for him not to hurt the man she loved.

"It will be easier for you" he replied as he lifted his hand and stroked her face. He leaned in to kiss her and Cameron pulled away.

"Soon you won't resist me" he said as he got up and left Cameron sitting alone on the cold damp mattress.


	47. Chapter 46

Ch. 46

The morning sun swept through Cameron's prison. She squinted a little while she tried to remember where she was. She moved slightly causing the pain in her ankle to return. She grimaced and then recalled what had taken place. She hadn't slept long maybe an hour between the pain in her ankle and her fear for House there was no real way she slept.

Cuddy and Wilson were still at House's apartment. House hadn't slept all night, Cuddy had managed to grab a couple of hours in House's bedroom and Wilson had stayed up all night with his friend. Wilson was making everyone coffee in the kitchen when they heard House's cell phone ring. House leapt to his feet as quickly as he could and grabbed his phone up off the coffee table. Putting it on speaker phone he answered. "House" he said.

"Hello Dr. House" Dean said.

"Who is this?" he asked sternly.

"A friend" replied Dean.

"If you're the friend you has Allison you better tell me where the f she is right now" he yelled.

"Dr. House you really need to work on your bedside manner" Dean said laughing.

"Where is Allison?" House asked.

"Safe" he began "Well except for the broken ankle she has."

"I swear to God when I find you, I'm going to break every bone in your body one by one" House threatened.

"Now, Dr. House I hope you didn't just make a threat in front of all those police officers" Dean responded.

"What do you want?" House yelled.

"Have you checked your e-mail this morning?" Dean said before slamming the phone shut. House immediately went to his desk and grabbed his laptop. Followed closely by Detective Jacobs and Shore House typed in his password and accessed his account. He nervously typed his password and opened the latest message in his inbox. Opening the attachment pictures of Cameron appeared on the screen. They showed Cameron bound and gagged, focusing on the pain, fear and tears in her eyes. House looked through all the pictures as the anger grew inside him. He got up from the chair and walked into the kitchen. Detective Jacobs sat down at the computer and tried to trace the source of the e-mail.

"Did you recognize the voice at all?" Detective Shore asked.

"No, not really" House said. "Were you able to trace it?" he asked.Shore shook his head. House walked to the window and threw a couple of vicodin in his mouth. Cuddy approached and spoke to Detective Shore.

"Dean Williams hasn't shown up for work today" she told Shore.

"That's the doctor that works with Dr. Wilson?" he asked.

"Yes" Cuddy said nodding. "He also asked Cameron out on a date a few months back, he gave her his phone number but she threw it away because she was dating House. He showed some interest in her again when he started working at the hospital" she said.

"Have you tried to contact him?" Shore asked.

"His home phone is disconnected, cell phone is off" she replied. Shore left the room to make some phone calls and follow up on the information Cuddy had supplied.

"What was all that about?" Wilson asked as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her. She took his hand and lead him over to where House was standing. She touched House on the arm to get his attention.

"House I need to tell you something" she said.

"That a$$hole" House screamed. "What kind of hiring principals do you follow" he screamed at Cuddy. "What did you put an ad in psycho's daily or something?" he continued to scream.

"House, calm down - the police will take care of it" Wilson said placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"If it wasn't for Cuddy they wouldn't be looking for him they'd still be walking around with their dks in their hands" he yelled getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"Exactly so stopping yelling at Cuddy" Wilson said. House stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sorry" he said softly to Cuddy. "Do you always have to be right?" he said turning back to Wilson.

"Only when it comes to you" he replied.

House was laying on his side,as he turned he stretched and grabbed the warm body lying alongside him. Pulling Cameron too him he placed small delicate kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders. She turned to face him. Met by her blue/green eyes they were filled with only one thing - desire. Desire to be held by him, to be near him, to be filled by him. She caressed the side of her face with her hand and kissed him, sliding his lips apart with her tongue. He let her inside as her hand continued down his body and his excitement grew. He rolled on top of her and began swirling his tongue around her navel. The giggling from Cameron caused House to smile as he continued lower and lower. 'If your giggling now - wait till I reach my final destination' he thought. He teased her through the top of her panties applying firm kisses on his intended target. "House," she moaned, causing him to only prolong it more. "House" she pleaded with him again louder. As he slid his hands either side of her hips to remove her panties he was abruptly woken by a hand on his shoulder...

Cameron sat up with her back against the wall, the pain in her ankle was starting to intensify. Dean had left her alone for most of the day, she had no idea of the time, but the afternoon sun was quickly fading. Leaning her head back she closed her eyes and began to think of House. Instead of being alone in the cold surroundings she was confined to she dreamt she was engulfed in his embrace. His strong arms wrapped tightly around her body - sharing his warmth with her. A small smile briefly crept across her face but was soon shattered as Dean stormed into the room. He produced more painkillers for Cameron, which she was grateful for and took. "Will you untie me?" she asked him.

"Can I trust you?" he asked.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, I can't" she said looking down at her ankle. "Besides if we're going to talk and get to know each other I can't really do it with my hands behind my back can I" she said. Dean thought about her proposal for a moment and then reached into his pocket removing a knife about 8 inches long. He reached behind her back and cut the tie that bound her hands together. She rubbed her wrists and examined the cuts on her wrists from where the ties had cut into her pale skin. "Thank you" she whispered.

It was Cuddy who had been saying his name. It was Cuddy who woke him gently from his slumber much to his disgust. "House, I'm sorry but the police want to ask you something" she told him softly. House grabbed his cane and quickly limped into the lounge room.

"Have you found her?" he asked as he stood before Beckham and Shore.

"Not yet" Beckham replied solemnly.

"Dr. House we need to know if you would be willing to make a public appearance on TV to appeal for information?" Shore asked. House was a little disappointed. His disappointed soon developed into anger and frustration.

"How come you haven't found her yet? Did you even look at his Dean guy?" he screamed.

"Dr. House we've looked into his history he doesn't have a record, he has no family in the state or out of the state for that matter. He didn't have a girlfriend and he's lost contact with most of the people he went to med school with. There is not much we know about this guy, I'm sorry" Shore said.

"Well you do know he is nuts and he currently has the women I love!" he yelled.

"Dr. House" Beckham began.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do" he interrupted. The two detectives left as they went to schedule the interview with a local station.

"House, come here and take a look at this" Wilson said waving his friend over to the desk he was sitting at.

"What?" House asked as he limped over. He stood behind Wilson and was joined by Cuddy. He popped a couple of vicodin into his mouth and began to read the screen. Wilson had discovered an article on the internet about a fire that had destroyed a family tavern almost sixteen years ago. He began reading out loud "...the fire claimed the life of the two owners leaving their only child Dean Williams aged 10 an orphan..." The article went on to read "...Dean was awoken by the screams of his parents and the flames surrounding his room as he made his way safely outside. The fireman were unable to rescue his parents who perished in the inferno" Wilson finished reading.

"Is there an address?" House asked.

"Yeah 1131 West Avenue" Wilson replied. The two friends looked at each other and instinctively knew each others thoughts.

"Let's go" House announced as he turned to get his jacket.

"You can not go alone" Cuddy said grabbing Wilson by the arm.

"He's not going alone, he's with me" House interrupted.

"Tell the police" Cuddy said. "Let them deal with this" he begged him.

"There isn't any time" House said. "We have to go now."

"We'll be fine, call the police we'll meet them there, we need to make sure he doesn't try to leave with her" Wilson said as he placed his hands on Cuddys shoulders. Cuddy nodded knowing she had no chance of stopping either of them. "I love you" she whispered as a tear began to fall from her eyes.

"I love you too" Wilson replied.

"Enough already can we go now?" House asked breaking the tender moment between the couple. Wilson joined his friend at the door and the two left in search of Cameron.

Dean handed Cameron an ice pack and she gently applied it to her ankle which was now very bruised and twice its normal size. "Where are you going to take me?" Cameron asked shyly.

"Nowhere yet" replied Dean. "I have some thing to take care of first" he replied. Cameron hated to think what he was going to do. She knew he wanted to hurt House but she thought if she went with him willingly he would leave him alone. She took a deep breath and asked the question she didn't want the answer too.

"Are you going to hurt Greg?" she asked.

"You need to forget about him, we're together now" he stated as he sat along side her.

"Well if we're together than you can leave him alone right?" she asked hopefully. He reached out and cupped her face in his hands, she pulled back at his touch.

"Tomorrow Greg House will be out of our lives for good" he said. Cameron couldn't help but feel the tears well up in her eyes. She turned away from him. There had to be some way she could get out of here.

House was driving like a bat out of hell as he raced to the other side of Princeton. "House slow down," Wilson said as he gripped the seatbelt for dear life. "Getting there alive would be helpful." House ignored his friend and continued to drive at break neck speed.

"How did you get that information on this guy anyway?" House asked."Followed your example" he replied. House looked at him puzzled. "I googled it" he smirked back. House smiled at his friend and then slightly slowed down refocusing his attention on the road ahead.

Cameron lay on the mattress sobbing quietly. She couldn't get the thought of House being hurt off her mind. She didn't even react when Dean came into the room again. He placed a tray on the floor along side the mattress. "I bought you some dinner" he announced as he sat beside her. Cameron didn't move. She didn't want to speak to him, to make this any easier for him. He was going to kill Greg and she couldn't hide her hate for him anymore. "You have to eat" he said.

"I don't have to do anything" she snapped at him.

"Allison I'm only doing what's best for you" he replied.

"What, you think kidnapping me and then killing my boyfriend is what's best for me!!!" she screamed. Dean lunged across and slapped Cameron across the face. She began to cry, as Dean got up kicking the tray across the floor. "You are a worthless piece of $hit!!" she yelled. "I will never love you" she said sternly. Dean picked her up and dragged her out of the room, throwing her onto the floor was the last thing Cameron remembered as she passed out.

House and Wilson pulled up in front of the remains of the burnt out tavern. "Should we wait for the police?" Wilson asked.

"Would you wait if it was Cuddy?" House asked back. Wilson nodded and opened his car door meeting House on the other side. House grabbed a flashlight from the boot of his car and they made their way down the side alley looking for a back entrance. They cautiously entered through the back door House was followed by Wilson. They heard movement inside and quickened the pace trying not to be heard themselves.Cameron was beginning to come around, as she did she saw Dean dabbing a towel with water and trying to clean her wounds. She pushed away from him putting as much distance as she could between the two of them. "Allison honey, your hurt let me help you" Dean said soothingly.

"Your the one that hurt me" she screamed at him.

"It's only because you got upset, soon you won't do that and I won't have to hurt you again" he tried to explain to her. House and Wilson were now close enough to see and hear everything they were saying.

"So what now?" Wilson asked. House surveyed the area and came up with an idea.

"I'll draw him out, you sneak up behind him and hit him" House said simply.

"With what?" Wilson asked. House looked around and found a discarded piece of 2 x 4.

"Here" he said handing the piece of wood to Wilson. Wilson took the piece of wood from House.

"Be careful" he said as he moved around the side to approach Dean from behind. House waited for a couple of minutes for Wilson to get closer and then made his move. He took a deep breath before stepping out from the shadows.

"I don't think you'll be hurting her ever again" House announced as he stood before Cameron and Dean. Dean spun around quickly in surprise.

"Greg" Cameron said relieved.

"Hey smurfette, you OK?" he asked.

"I think I broke my ankle" she replied. Dean snatched Cameron's hair in his grasp causing her to scream and dragged her in front of him as a shield.

"Why don't you let her go?" House asked Dean as he tentively moved forward.

"Don't come any closer Dr. House" Dean said as he pulled the knife from his pocket and held it to Cameron's throat.

"OK, OK" he said standing still. "Doesn't matter the police will be here soon anyway" House said lying.

"I'm not going anywhere without Allison, and if that means killing her then so be it" he replied.

"So what happened?" House began to interrogate Dean. "Mummy and daddy dead you get shipped off to a foster home, get a new mummy and daddy - maybe you were diddled by your new daddy?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Dean yelled tightening his grip around Cameron's throat. Wilson approached slowly from behind holding the piece of 2 x 4 in his right hand.

"You wouldn't know what to do with a woman like Cameron" House continued, "You had to kidnap her to make her even notice you" he smirked in typical House fashion.

"And you know how to treat her?" Dean asked as he pushed the tip of the knife to her throat.

"Haven't heard any complaints yet, the only thing I hear from her mouth is praise, and screams of joy" House said. Before Dean could react Wilson swung the piece of wood across the back of Dean's right knee causing him to collapse to the ground. Cameron fell with him and crawled out from his grasp to House. Dean lay on the ground as Wilson walked towards him.

"Be careful Wilson" House started to say "He still has the knife." Dean grabbed the knife in his hand as Wilson walked by and stabbed him in the calf. Wilson fell to his knees and Dean lifted himself up stabbing Wilson in the stomach. House laid Cameron down and rushed to the aid of his friend. Dean swung the blade at House who swung back with his cane, ducking Dean was able to side step House's attack and he turned slicing his arm and stabbing House in the shoulder. Ignoring the searing pain in both his leg and now his arm House swung his cane again connecting with Dean's stomach the second blow making impact with his head. Dean fell to his knees and House looked him in the eyes hitting him repeatedly. "If you ever come near any of us again, I will kill you" House said as he laid the final blow to his face sending Dean plummeting to the ground for the final time. House picked up his cane from the ground and went to where Cameron was lying next to Wilson. House took off his shirt and ripped the sleeves off using them to apply pressure to Wilson's wound.

"Jimmy it's going to be OK" Cameron said as she helped House put pressure on the wound. As House reached into his pocket for his cell phone the police burst through the front doors.

"Over here" he screamed. "Quick call an ambulance."


	48. Chapter 47

Ch. 47

House instinctively applied pressure to Wilson's stomach wound while they waited for the paramedics to arrive. Cameron on orders from House sat behind them. She took Wilson's head and placed it in her lap soothingly stroking his hair. Wilson was losing a lot of blood and losing it fast. House kept looking at the door impatiently, he turned his attention back to Wilson when his friend began to cough. "Hang in there Jimmy the ambulance is on its way" Cameron said reassuringly as she continued to brush the hair from his face.

"Lisa's going to kill me" Wilson said jokingly. Cameron laughed slightly as she looked towards House who's face was filled with worry. Finally the paramedics arrived and began to take over.

"OK what have we got?" the paramedic asked.

"Two stab wounds one to the calf, the other to the stomach, must have hit an artery in his stomach he's lost a lot of blood" House responded.

"And her?" the paramedic asked looking at Cameron.

"Suspected broken ankle, possibly broken ribs, cuts and bruises" he told them.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine, just take care of these two" he replied. The paramedics loaded Wilson into the first ambulance and sped off in the direction of PPTH. Once the second ambulance arrived they loaded Cameron onto the bed and House climbed in along side her. She reached for his hand and he took it kissing it softly. He brushed her hair from her eyes. He took the pain relief that she was sucking on from her mouth and kissed her lips. Her lips were dry and cracked a sure sign she hadn't had much water since her ordeal began.

"Thank you for saving me" she said. "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied.

Cuddy was waiting at the hospital as Wilson was wheeled into the emergency room. Foreman and Chase were on hand to assist. "James" Cuddy said as she ran up along side him and grabbed his hand.

"Lisa," he began. "I'm sorry" he said.

"What are you sorry for, you're going to be fine" she said.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied as Chase approached her.

"Dr. Cuddy we need to stabilize him before we can take him to theatre, I promise you I will come get you when I know something" he said.Cuddy stood back and let the team do their work. Cameron was wheeled in shortly after and House began giving instructions. Foreman came up behind House and began writing the orders down on her chart.

"What are you doing here?" House demanded.

"Chase told me what was going on" Foreman replied. House looked at him questioningly. "House I had nothing to do with this" he said. "You know you can't treat Cameron, your best friend is about to be taken to surgery by Chase which leaves me to look after Cameron" he explained.

"Greg it's OK, he had nothing to do with this the police were wrong" she said squeezing his hand. House nodded and Foreman continued his examination of Cameron.

"Alright we need an x-ray of this ankle" Foreman announced.

"Well duh" replied House.

"Do you want to come?" Foreman asked ignoring his sarcasm.

"I'll be fine Greg, please go find Cuddy find out how Wilson is" she pleaded with him. House walked over and placed a loving kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back as soon as you're settled" he said. He watched them wheel Cameron down the hall and limped off to find Cuddy. He saw Cuddy standing alone at the end of Wilson's bed. He placed his arm around her shoulder as Chase came out to talk to her.

"We've got the bleeding under control" he stated. "Their taking him up to surgery to see what damage there is" he said.

"Will he be OK?" Cuddy asked.

"The stab wound to his stomach nicked an artery we don't know how badly until the surgeon opens him up" Chase replied. "We'll know more in a couple of hours." Chase followed Wilson up to surgery. Cuddy turned and walked towards her office followed closely by House. As soon as he closed the door behind them Cuddy sat on the arm of the chair in her office and began to cry. House stood along side her wrapping both arms around her. There was nothing he could say. He felt guilty for what had happened. It should have been him that got hurt not Wilson, and he didn't know what to say to her. So he said nothing he let her cry and he held her, it was all he could do.

Foreman wheeled Cameron into her room, House was sitting on the chair waiting for her to return. Cuddy had gone to observe Wilson's surgery. The nurses got Cameron settled as Foreman put the x-rays up on the light board for them all to see. "Compound fracture" announced House.

"It's a pretty clean break," Foreman said. "I'll put it in a cast and with a little physio you should be fine in about 6-8 weeks" he said. House returned to Cameron's bedside and took her hand. Foreman approached them soon after. "Cameron you know I had nothing to do with this don't you?" he asked tentatively. "The freak cloned my cell phone and the cops used me to draw him out it wasn't even my idea" he explained.

"It's OK Foreman. At first I didn't know what to think but after taking some time and thinking about it I knew you wouldn't be capable of doing something like that" Cameron replied.

"Thank you" he replied. "I'll go and get what I need to cast your leg" he said. As he reached the doorway House spoke.

"Foreman could you check on Wilson's surgery for me?" he asked. Foreman nodded and made his way down the hall.

Chase was just coming out of the operating room when Foreman saw him.

"Hey Chase, how's Wilson?" he asked.

"We managed to fix the bleed, luckily they were no organs damaged but he did hit the artery. We just have to keep a close eye on it make sure the sutures hold" he said.

"Great, I'll let House and Cameron know" he said.

"How is Cameron?" Chase asked.

"Compound fracture of her ankle, clean break so it should, heal well" he told him.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Cuddy let her know Wilson will be OK" Chase said. "I'll see you back in Cameron's room."

Foreman finished putting the cast on Cameron's leg. "You'll have to take it easy for a while, no stress, no physical activity, of any kind" he said glaring at House.

"Well with his broken hand, my broken ankle and ribs I don't think you have to worry about that" Cameron said.

"Wanna bet" House added.

"I'm serious, take things easy for a couple of weeks at least" Foreman pleaded with House. Chase knocked on the door and entered slowly.

"Up for a visitor?" he asked.

"Of course" Cameron said. Chase went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Settle down there Aussie" House warned. Cameron smirked at House.

"How are you feeling?" Chase asked Cameron.

"A lot better now," she said smiling at House. "Is Wilson out of recovery?" she asked.

"He should be on his way down soon" Chase said.

Cuddy sat by Wilson's bed. She held his hand in hers sandwiching it between hers. A small tear formed in the corner of her eye as she watched the monitors record his heart rate and oxygen levels. While holding his hand with her left she took her right hand and began to rub his chest softly. "Cameron is going to be fine" she began to tell him. "Foreman told House and Cameron to restrain from any physical activity for a couple of weeks and you can imagine how well that went down with House" she began to smile slightly. She pushed the hair from his face and continued to talk to him. "I am so proud of you" she continued. "I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know you want to spend yours with me - but it's not going to be much fun if I have to put up with House alone. I have loved every moment of our relationship together and I am looking forward to the many many more days to come" she stood up and kissed him on the lips. What she didn't expect was for Wilson to kiss her back. Surprised at first she then kissed her fiancee back.

"I love you" Wilson said.

"I love you too" Cuddy replied kissing him again.


	49. Chapter 48

Ch. 48

After House had given Cameron her sponge bath and helped her get dressed he called for a nurse to get them a wheel chair. The nurse returned with the wheelchair and helped Cameron into the chair. She then led them towards Wilson's room down the hall, House was following behind them. Cameron smiled when she saw Wilson sitting up in bed talking with Cuddy. He smiled in return when he saw her. House was outside the room waiting, gathering his thoughts before he went in. After popping a couple of vicodin he walked in. He went over to Wilson and shook his hand in a gang like shake. "What part of watch out he still has a knife did you not understand?" House asked jokingly earning him a rather painful whack on the arm from both Cameron and Cuddy. Wilson laughed before responding

"I don't know, what part didn't you understand of maybe we should wait for the police." House smirked and they all laughed.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Cameron.

"Pretty good, other than being a little sore" he replied. "What about you? How are you feeling?" he asked back.

"Not bad, can't wait to get out of here though" she said. "No offence Lisa."

"The personal sponge baths aren't to your liking?" she asked with a smirk.

"This is why I hate nurses" House responded. "Never know when to keep their mouths shut."

"You're just disappointed they saw your soft side" Wilson said.

"Believe me after that sponge bath there was nothing soft at all" he replied back.

"I can vouch for that" said Cameron.

"OK that's too much information this early in the morning" Wilson said as he pulled a face.

"You've been hanging around him too much" Cuddy began "He's beginning to rub off on you."

"In all the right ways" House answered. Cameron took Wilson's free hand.

"I need to thank you, for what you did" she said holding back the lump in her throat.

"Cameron you don't need to thank me" Wilson said interrupting.

"I do, you risked your own safety to save me" she continued as House placed his hand on her shoulder. "I will always be grateful, thank you." Wilson nodded and squeezed Cameron's hand gently. Foreman and Chase came into the room to check on their patients.

"Thought I'd find you here" Foreman said as he walked in.

"At least my patient stayed in his bed" Chase smirked.

"Are you going to let me out of here today?" Cameron asked Foreman hopefully.

"Well if I could examine you back in your room then we'd be one step closer" he said.

Foreman had finished his examination of Cameron and was finishing making some notes in her file. "So can I get out of here?" Cameron asked.

"You need time for your ribs to heal, although there only bruised and thankfully not broken you still need to rest" he said.

"Rest, which I can get at home" she replied almost pleading.

"I'm not entirely convinced of that" Foreman said looking over at House.

"Foreman can I talk to you outside for a minute?" House asked. Foreman nodded and the two doctors made their way outside her room.

"Look House I just want to be sure Cameron's OK before I discharge her" Foreman began but was interrupted by House.

"I'm a doctor too remember" he said.

"Yes you are House but you currently have two broken fingers on your left hand not to mention your cane" Foreman said.

"My hand is not a problem and I assure you we'll both get plenty of bed rest" he said smirking.

"Plenty of the bed but I'm not sure about the rest. Look just another day I'll examine her again tomorrow and see how she's doing OK?" Foreman said pleadingly.

"OK" House nodded. "You're worried about the psychological affects aren't you?" he asked bluntly hanging his head.

"She's been through a lot" Foreman replied. House nodded again and they both made their way back into Cameron's room.

"So what's the verdict?" she asked.

"Let's give it another day, at least we won't have to travel far to visit Wilson" House said.

"I'll come by and check on you later" Foreman said as he left leaving them alone. Cameron nodded her head although she was disappointed not to be going home she knew it was probably for the best.

House walked into Cuddy's office and took a seat on her couch. She put down the file she was reading and joined him. After sitting in silence for a few moments he spoke up. "I have an idea" he announced.

"About what?" she asked curiously. House leaned over and whispered his plan into her ear. "Why are you whispering?" she asked. "Where the only ones in this office" she said.

"Because it will add to the excitement duh," he replied sarcastically.

"You really think it will help?" she asked.

"I think it will help them both" he replied.

"Fine let's do it I'll have an orderly met us outside Cameron's room" Cuddy announced.

House went into Cameron's room with the orderly in tow. "What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"Moving day" House replied.

"What? I thought I had to stay another day you and Foreman decided this morning" Cameron said confused. House nodded to the orderly who began to wheel Cameron out of the room. House was sitting alongside her on the bed and climbed off when they stopped outside Wilson's room.

"I figured seeing as you two were going to be stuck here for a bit longer that you could at least be roomies" he said as Cameron was wheeled in alongside Wilson. "Besides it saves me and Cuddy here being split in two" he explained. Cameron looked over at Wilson and asked.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"You kidding, I'm going nuts in here when Lisa's not here. I think we can pass the time I have a few stories about him you probably don't know about yet" Wilson said smirking.

"Remember what you can tell about me I can tell about her" House shot back.

"And no more sponge baths from you either" Cuddy said grinning.

"Oh, crap I really didn't think this through. That's it were going back" House said.

"I'm sure you can last 24hours" Cameron said smiling.

"I know I can, it's you I'm worried about" House replied as he sat down on the bed alongside Cameron give her a kiss. "Move over" he said about to climb into bed with Cameron.

"Oh no you don't" Cuddy interrupted. "You owe me clinic hours" she said.

"But I have a note" House replied childishly.

"Go do your hours," Cameron said laughing. "I'll be fine."

"OK this really was a bad idea now you two are just going to gang up on me" House said as he sulked out the door. Cuddy walked over and gave Wilson a kiss on the cheek before leaving to her own office.


	50. Chapter 49

Ch. 49

Cameron sat up in bed and watched Cuddy and House leave. She watched Wilson's smile fade as he lost sight of Cuddy as she walked down the hall. "OK spill" she said.

"What do you want to know?" Wilson asked in return.

"Foreman and Chase work with House because they have to, they took their fellowships knowing that he was an a$$ but thought the benefits far out weighed the downside. We have to spend time with him, you don't you choose to be his friend. Why? What makes him so special?" she asked.

"Surely you would know that?" Wilson asked back.

"Unless you and House have some closet relationship you need to get off your chest" she began.

"Surely you and House have a deeper relationship other than just the physical, although I know you have a very sound physical relationship" Wilson said with a grin. Cameron blushed as she thought about her answer.

"Yes we do, but I want to know how the two of you became such good friends" she replied.

"I was at Harry's (a bar) down the road. Having just had a fight with my then second wife Kathy. It wasn't long after House had started at the hospital" Wilson began.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

Wilson was sitting at the bar nursing a beer when the stool alongside him moved and House sat down. The barman approached and took his order. "Scotch neat" House requested. He glanced over at Wilson and gave him a nod to say hi. "Fight with the wife?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Wilson replied.

"I've seen you here twice before both times with different women. First time the attractive blonde you were with didn't have a wedding band on, second time the brunette you were with had a wedding ring on same as yours" House began and Wilson sighed. "So I figure first woman was a 'friend' and second was your wife. You told your wife about your 'friend' and now your here alone" he stated. The barman bought House his scotch and Wilson ordered one for himself.

"So how come your always here alone?" Wilson asked.

"Who said I was alone?" House asked back.

"You're alone now" Wilson pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I was alone then."

"So where's the better half I'm assuming?" Wilson asked.

"Working late" he replied. House took a sip of his drink. "So what happened?" he asked.

"You're the great diagnostician" Wilson said. "You tell me."

"You had an affair, but after a while you felt guilty. You told her" House said flatly downing the last of his drink and ordering another.

"What makes you think I told her?" Wilson asked.

"You didn't want to hurt her, you care too much. You shouldn't have told her ignorance is bliss" he said.

"So I should have just kept sleeping around behind her back?"

"Do you love this other woman that's not your wife? Are you going to marry her?" he questioned him.

"No" Wilson replied softly.

"Then why hurt the woman you're in love with?" Wilson threw down the remainder of his drink and ordered another. "So do I pass?" House asked.

"You seem to be able to live up to your reputation" Wilson remarked. The boys continued to drink well into the early hours of the morning. It was around 2am when the barman called them a cab to take them home. After arriving at House's apartment the two friends staggered inside collapsing on the couch.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

"The next thing I remember, House hates me telling this part of the story" Wilson said as he began to laugh. "Was waking up in the morning next to House with his arm draped across my stomach" he said bursting into laughter. Cameron soon joined in the laughter with Wilson.

"You're kidding" she gasped.

"Swear to god" Wilson replied.

"I'm going to be curious now, when he does that to me is he really thinking about me or is he dreaming about you?" she asked.

"I hope he's thinking about you" Wilson replied. "In fact I'd bet my life that he's thinking about you." Cameron blushed and smiled at Wilson. "Apart from you I'd say I know him better than anyone and you can't believe the change in him I have seen since he finally got off his a$$ and took you out on a date."

"Why all the secrecy with that? Why didn't he just ask me? I would have said yes" Cameron asked.

"Fear of rejection" Wilson said simply. "After Stacy leaving him he didn't think any woman would want to be with him especially with his leg. She really did a number on him - actually they probably did a number on each other. She just came out of it a little better than he did. Now though, have you ever watched him look at you when you walk into the room?"

"It's a little hard to do that" Cameron said blushing again.

"The moment you walk into any room his eyes follow you, he smirks at the little things you say, I've never seen him act this way with anyone."

"Have you noticed you do the same thing with Cuddy?" Cameron asked.

"I was aware I just didn't think anyone else was" Wilson said with a grin.

House walks into the room to find Cameron in hysterics. Wilson has an evil grin spread across his face. "I now officially regret this idea" House said. Cameron turned towards House and extended her hands for him to take. He walked towards her reluctantly and sat alongside her, she reached her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to her. She nibbled his ear gently before kissing his neck and finally meeting his lips. After a few moments totally engulfed with each other they were interrupted by Wilson.

"I too now officially regret this idea" he said as he closed his eyes. Cameron giggled at Wilson and finally broke her kiss from House. A disgruntled House turned to his friend and asked "So how are you feeling anyway?"

"Good, just a little sore," he replied. House went over to his bed and removed his chart.

"Want me to up your morphine?" he asked after reviewing his file.

"It's OK I just took some more" Wilson said.

"Give me a look at your wound" House ordered. Wilson lifted up his gown and revealed the dressing over his abdomen. House peeled back the dressing and gently pressed the edges of the stitching. Wilson grimaced at the touch and turned his head away. He turned to look at Cameron but she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Wilson asked. Neither of them had heard her leave but she was gone. House was amazed at how quietly she had managed to get out of bed and out of the room. He redressed Wilson's wound and pulled his gown back down.

"She'll be back" House said as he sat down in the chair in between their beds and pulled out his PSP and handed it to Wilson.

Cameron hobbled up to the fourth floor diagnostics office and found Chase making himself a cup of coffee, he took a sip from the cup and screwed his face up at the taste of it. Cameron grinned as she witnessed his poor coffee making attempt. "What are you doing up here?" he asked.

"Felt like a walk" Cameron said as she hobbled inside and sat down. Chase pulled a chair up for her to elevate her foot with.

"Thank you" she said smiling at him.

"I thought Foreman had you on bed rest?" he questioned her.

"Bed rest? With House?" she stated simply.

"OK that was more than I needed to know" he said shaking his head.

"Sorry" she said blushing. "Just felt like getting out of the room I'm going crazy not being able to do anything" she said.

"It's been pretty slow here the last couple of days, no patients so it's been clinic, clinic, consult and more clinic" Chase explained. Cameron and Chase continued to chat until her foot began to ache.

"I think I should head back, Greg will be wondering where I am" Cameron said getting up. Cameron stumbled slightly as she rose and Chase held a hand out to steady her.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just trying to get the hang of these crutches still" she replied.

"How about I get you a wheelchair?" Chase offered.

"I'm fine" Cameron tried to reassure him. Chase looked at her pleadingly. "OK fine if it will make you feel better" she finally gave in.

Chase wheeled Cameron back into her room. Wilson was playing House's PSP and House was twirling his cane in the air. "Where did you get to?" House asked.

"Just went for a walk" Cameron said as she climbed back into bed. Cuddy joined them in the room. Wilson immediately turned off the PSP and threw it back to House. Cuddy ran her hand through Wilson's hair and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" she asked pulling his gown up.

"Better now" he replied with a mischevious grin. Cuddy smirked back and pulled his chart from the end of his bed. House had made his way over to Cameron and was sitting holding her hand. Chase went over to examine Wilson more thoroughly.

"So where did you go?" House asked Cameron.

"The office" she replied.

"Why?" he asked. "If there's something you wanted or needed I could get it for you" House said.

"No reason, just went for a walk, thought you and Wilson might want some man time alone that's all" she said clutching his hand.

"Man time?" House questioned extremely puzzled.

"Shut up" Cameron said. She patted the bed alongside her and House laid with her in bed. Something that was so simple had become so routine for them. Chase finished his examination of Wilson and after saying his goodbyes for the evening left. Cuddy kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed alongside Wilson. A mirror image of Cameron & House lying together in bed.

A couple of days later much to his pleasure House was finally able to take Cameron home. Admittedly she was on crutches but as far as House was concerned she was home with him where she belonged. Wilson remained in hospital under Chase's care and Cuddy's close supervision. Cameron walked into the apartment and hobbled over to the couch. Exhausted after her trip home she plopped down on the couch and House handed her a bottle of water. She took it from him gratefully as he sat beside her. She lifted her leg onto the coffee table for support and leaned against House. They sat in silence for a few minutes before House spoke. "Are you glad to be home?" he asked her.

"Very" she replied nestling closer to his shoulder. His arm now wrapped firmly around her they continued their conversation. "Can I ask you something without you getting angry with me?" she asked.

"Let's see, ask me?" he said jokingly.

"I'm serious Greg" she said turning her head to face him. He nodded.

"What happened to Dean? Is he OK?" she asked tentatively looking away from him at the same time. House sighed. He knew that she was going to ask eventually. This guy had stalked, tormented, kidnapped, and finally beat her and yet she still wanted to know if he was OK. That after all was Cameron. As much as he couldn't understand it he also loved her for it.

"He's in the ICU still" House begun. "He has some pretty severe facial fractures and he lost his spleen and one of his kidneys" he said. "I guess I shouldn't have kicked him when he was on the ground." Cameron remained silent which House didn't like. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm not sorry I did it" he finally said. She looked up at him. "He took you from me, hurt you, and then hurt my best friend. If he wasn't up for a beating when he kidnapped you he sure as hell was when he hit you and then stabbed Wilson" he said sitting forward on the couch. Cameron rubbed his back with her hand and kissed his bicep through his shirt.

"I love that you protected me and stood up for me" she began. "I know that you'll always be there and that makes me love you so much more than I thought possible" she said as she pulled him back with her onto the couch. Cameron swung her legs round onto the couch and laid her head in House's lap. House lowered his lips to Cameron's kissing her deeply.

Wilson sat on the couch as Cuddy put his bag in their bedroom and returned to join him. "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked

"Well there is one thing" he started.

"Do you want more pillows some water maybe?" Cuddy asked interrupting him. He shook his head. He reached out to take her hand and pulled her to him.

"I want you to lay down here with me" he said. Cuddy grinned at her fiancee and laid with him. Although Wilson was the one injured and recovering from surgery Cuddy hadn't slept properly since the accident and her fatigue was beginning to show. It wasn't long before she had her shoes off on the floor, her breathing relaxed and steady.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes" he said as he kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her.

"So have you thought about a date for our wedding?" he asked.

"To be honest I haven't" she said. "With all the stuff going on lately I guess it slipped my mind."

"Well I have" Wilson admitted.

"Have you?"

"I've been laying in bed with nothing to do for the last four days what else was I going to do?" he asked.

"So, what date did you have in mind?" Cuddy asked.

"Next weekend" he said jokingly.

"What?" Cuddy said in shock. "You can't be serious?" she gasped. Wilson began to laugh.

"I was kidding" he said.

"Good, because I want you in top physical condition for our honeymoon" she said with a smirk.

"I was thinking late May" he told her.

"It's almost April" Cuddy said in shock.

"I've already planned half of it" Wilson said.

"You have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?" she asked.

"I was bored" he said simply.

"In between telling Cameron stories about House."

"Naturally" he said. "So what do you think?" he asked.

"Sounds good, just need a where and pick an actual date I guess" Cuddy said.

"What about Saturday May 26?" he suggested.

She took his hand and kissed it gently. "Perfect."


	51. Chapter 50

Ch. 50

Cameron awoke the following morning around 9am, she actually enjoyed sleeping in for a change. She looked over and saw House was still in a deep sleep. Getting up from the bed slowly she grabbed her crutches and headed to the kitchen to make some coffee. The warm light filtered into the kitchen as she did each task step by step, after all juggling crutches and anything else you wish to carry isn't exactly easy. She finally managed to put the coffee on and figured she deserved a rest as it brewed. Sitting on the stool she sat pondering the events of the last week. She thought about how close she had come to being separated from House, and how much the thought of losing him meant. She knew she cared for him and loved him - and then their was Wilson. Who put himself on the line to save her. She had learnt more about Wilson in the last couple of days then she had ever known. They had discussed a lot while they were room mates. Cameron spoke about her first husband Joe and Wilson spoke of his previous marriages.They shared stories of House which made them both laugh and cringe but in the end they always bought a smile to Cameron's face. A light sparkled in his eye when he spoke of Cuddy, and just by the way he spoke about her Cameron could tell this relationship and future marriage was different for Wilson. She had even heard House limp into the kitchen. He touched her shoulder softly but she still jumped at his touch. "Hey, relax it's just me" he said wrapping his arm around her tightly. A relieved Cameron took hold of the hand that was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Sorry, still a little jumpy I guess" she said sighing. House rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"You have nothing to apologize for" he whispered. Cameron went to get up and make some coffee. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he sat her back down.

"To make us some coffee" she replied.

"Oh no you're not, you need to get that cute little behind of yours back to bed" he said as he looked over Cameron's shoulder to admire her behind.

"Greg, I can make coffee."

"So can I so go to bed" he instructed her.

"Fine" she said as she took her crutches from him and turned to go back to bed. As she turned and headed off down the hall House slapped her behind. "Ow," she exclaimed. "Just remember pay back's a b!tch."

"I look forward to it." House soon finished the coffee and delivered two cups into the bedroom one at a time. On his last trip back he collected the paper from his door step and took it into the bedroom with him. He climbed back into bed and divided the paper as usual. House took the sport section and the comics. Cameron read the current events and then gossip pages.

"Don't you have to go to work?" Cameron asked.

"Nope, Cuddy gave me a couple of days off help you settle in" he replied.

"Well I hope she's taking some time off to look after Wilson too" she remarked.

"I'm sure Jimmy is getting all the attention he can handle" House said.

Cuddy rolled over and threw her arm across Wilson's sculpted chest. She drew a line around his heart and then down towards his stomach where his wounds were dressed. She began to gently inspect them and make sure there was no bleeding. Wilson had by now woken up but remained silent he just watched his fiancee. Cuddy felt his gaze upon her. "Your awake" she said.

"So are you" he replied.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, well kind of" he replied.

"Kind of?" she asked puzzled.

"Your actions, caused certain reactions in my body" he explained.

"So my checking your dressing caused you pain and woke you?" she asked.

"Not quite" he responded. "Your gentle rubbing across my chest and down my stomach let my mind wander and awoke something else further below" he said. Cuddy looked down and saw the excitement that she had caused Wilson as it was now fairly obvious.

"Now I know your doctor advised no strenuous physical activity for another couple of weeks" she began as she started to lower his boxers.

"But how strenuous could it be for you to lie there?" she asked with a smirk. As Wilson returned her smile he saw her head lowering past his hips. He grabbed hold of a pillow as she took him between her lips. After laying in hospital for roughly four days and all that had taken place before that he felt like he was ready to explode. The tightness that was developing in him repelled through his entire body and the beads of sweat glistened down his skin. He felt his climax was about to be reached and couldn't lay motionless anymore. Momentarily unaware of his stitches he shot forward screaming in ecstasy and agony. As the euphoria of his climax subsided and Cuddy placed soft soothing kisses on his hips she gasped when she reached his stomach. In all the excitement Wilson had ripped his stitches causing blood to start seeping from the wound.

"Sh!t, we've got to get you to the hospital" she exclaimed.

"And tell them what? That while you were performing oral sex on your fiancee his stitches popped open?" he asked sarcastically."Well what do we do then, it needs to be stitched again?" she asked.

After thinking for a moment Wilson sighed and said "Call House."

By now it was mid morning. House had turned on the stereo and the sounds of Miles Davis filled the room. The phone began to ring and House started to search for it under the covers. "Hello" he spoke into the phone after finally finding it.

"Hey House it's me," Wilson said.

"Hey Wilson, what's up?"

"I need a favor" he began.

"Look just because you're out of action for a couple of weeks doesn't mean I can come round and service Cuddy" he paused. "Although it's actually not a bad idea" he continued.

"Are you finished?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, for now" he replied. "What do you need?" he asked.

"A dressing pack from the hospital, I tried to do too much this morning and popped my stitches."

"Send Cuddy" House offered.

"She's a little worried wants to stay here keep an eye on me" he lied to his friend.

"OK, I'll swing by the hospital and pick it up but I know your lying to me so I expect you to tell me the truth when I get there" House said.

"Will you just hurry up" Wilson said. House hung up the phone and turned to Cameron.

"What's wrong with Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"Popped his stitches" House answered.

"How?"

"Wouldn't tell me. Well not the truth anyway, I'm going to swing by the hospital and pick up some stuff then go fix him up" he explained.

"OK" Cameron said laying back down in bed.

"I'll bring back lunch" he commented. He leaned down and kissed her forehead as she snuggled into the pillow.

House arrived at the Wuddy residence about half an hour later. He knocked on the door and waited for Cuddy to answer. "Hey House thanks for coming" she said as she opened the door.

Cuddy was still in her pyjamas and had thrown on a robe when she heard the knock at the door. She had unfortunately forgotten to cover up completely.

"You know you shouldn't let the kids out in the sun without covering up first" he said with a smirk as he peered at her breasts. Cuddy closed her robe over and lead him to their bedroom. Wilson was holding a dressing pad over his wound. He limped over to the bed and sat near Wilson. He popped a couple of vicodin into his mouth and continued to watch Cuddy as she took some clothes from her wardrobe.

"Can I help you with something?" Wilson asked sarcastically as he watched House's gaze follow Cuddy around the room. He began to open the sterile dressing pack and tend to Wilson's stitches.

"I thought the doctor told you to wait for a couple of weeks?" he questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Wilson asked. House began to re-stitch the wound.

"I don't blame you. Being surrounded by that bod" he said as he gestured over to Cuddy. "I'd want to jump her too" he commented.

"I didn't jump her."

"But you tried too."

"No I didn't"

"Your lips lie, but these busted stitches tell me otherwise" House said with a smirk.

"I didn't jump her, I didn't try to jump her" Wilson said defiantly.

"Every lie you tell an angel dies" House said faking the pain and sincerity in his voice.

"He's not lying" Cuddy announced as she emerged from the bathroom now fully clothed in tight jeans and a t-shirt. "I jumped him."

"Cuddy, you dirty little school girl" House said with a grin.

"So what's this gonna cost me?" Cuddy asked.

"Oh, this is going to be a valuable piece of information for a while" he said quite pleased with himself.

"House, take it easy" Wilson said. House merely gave him a look and he knew he was going to have fun with this.

"Well it explains why you didn't just take him to the hospital yourself" he said trying not to laugh. "I can see it now... "Why Dr. Cuddy how did this happen? I told him complete bed rest" House said doing his best Australian accent to impersonate Chase.

"So you're telling me you haven't jumped Cameron yet?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, bed rest for a week. I do what my doctors tell me" he replied.House finished up and redressed Wilson's wound. "Thank you" Wilson said.

"You don't want to stay?" Cuddy asked as House got up to leave.

"Are you kidding me - I can't wait to tell Allison this" he said with a smirk.

House had stopped by a Subway restaurant on his way home and picked up some lunch for himself and Cameron. Upon arriving back at the apartment he made his way into the bedroom and found Cameron working on her laptop. "Do you ever stop working?" he asked her.

"I'm not working I'm catching up on some e-mails" she replied sarcastically.

"You are meant to be resting" he responded.

"I am resting" she replied frustrated. "How's Wilson?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," he replied.

"So how did he manage to pop his stitches?" she asked.

"Well they ignored the part about the no strenuous activity in the recovery process" House said with a smirk. Cameron began to laugh.

"It's a good thing you don't have stitches" he said as he lay on the bed alongside her.

"No stitches but I still have the no strenuous activity instruction, this thing is heavy you know" she said pointing down to the cast on her leg. "And your hand is a little bit restricted too" she reminded him.

"Not for long" he replied as he went to the kitchen. A curious Cameron grabbed her crutches and followed House. She discovered him with a large kitchen knife attempting to saw off the cast on his hand.

"Greg, what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious" he replied. After one last cut and snap of the plaster it crumbled to the bench. "Oww" he screamed as he hit his finger on the bench.

"Be careful."

"Here" he said tossing her a splint and tape for his finger. "Tape me up" he said.

"Tape you up or tie you up?" she asked with a smirk.

"You don't have to tie me up to have your way with me - just say the word" he said as he leaned in and kissed her gently. House jumped up on to the bench as Cameron sat down on the stool before him and began to tape his finger.

Later that evening Cameron was in the bathroom running herself a nice warm bath. House had heard the water running and gone to investigate.

"You don't like my sponge baths?" he asked.

"You were watching TV" she replied.

"I don't mind."

"It's OK, it helps me to move around anyway."

"Are you sure" he said a little disappointed.

"Yes I'm sure," she replied. House went and sat down on the bench near the wall. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"Just making sure your OK" he responded as he rested his head on top of his cane. Cameron continued to disrobe in front of him and carefully lowered herself into the bath keeping her broken foot outside at all times. Once Cameron was comfortable House left her in peace.

He returned about half an hour later to discover Cameron had fallen asleep. As he limped up to the end of the bath he gently leaned in and pulled the hair back from her eyes. Startled Cameron awoke from her slumber and let out a gut wrenching scream loud enough to wake the dead. She thrashed around in the water causing it to spill onto the floor. "Relax it's me" House said.

"Dmn it House don't do that!!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, you fell asleep I didn't want you to catch a cold" he said. Cameron tried to get out of the bath. "Here let me help you" he said as he stuck out his arm for her to lean on. Cameron limped over to the bench and sat down. She began to dry herself off as House limped out of the bathroom. She wrapped herself in her bathrobe and joined House on the bed. A dejected House sat on his side of the bed his back towards Cameron. She kicked her legs up on the bed and sat back.

"I'm sorry" she began. "I seem to snap at you every time you touch me" she said. House stayed silent and didn't turn to face her. "I don't mean to and I don't want to, but you just sneak up on me sometimes."

"It's like you don't want me to touch you at all" he commented.

"That is the last thing I want, it's the thing I want you to do most of all" she said reaching for him. He turned and faced her lying back on the bed. "I am sorry" she said. "Maybe I could work on it by touching you first?" House looked at her as she lowered her hand to his thigh. "Take off your pants" she instructed.

"Aren't I the boss?" he asked.

"Not tonight" she said. House did as he was instructed and began to undo his belt. Unhooking the button from its clasp and sliding the zip down he removed the jeans from his waist and slid them down his legs discarding them on the floor. Cameron reached onto the table and removed some oil to massage his thigh. Rubbing the warm oil into her palm and then onto his thigh she began to deeply caress his leg. House leaned his head back and closed his eyes letting the pain of the day disappear. Cameron started low and then ventured higher and higher up his leg.

"If you go any higher, we're going to have to break that no strenuous

activity rule" he warned.


	52. Chapter 51

Ch. 51

House woke up and was surprised to find Cameron still asleep next to him. She was always up before him, he reached for his bottle of vicodin from the bedside table and swallowed two. He limped into the kitchen and began to make coffee, the phone started ringing and he hobbled over quickly to answer it before it woke Cameron. "House" he said into the receiver.

"Morning House" Cuddy said into the other end of the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Got a case for you" she replied.

"Let Foreman & Chase handle it."

"There at a standstill, out of ideas, I need you to take a look" she said.

"I really don't want to leave Cameron here by her self" he told Cuddy.

"Bring her to my place she can keep Jimmy company while I go to the hospital to do some work" she offered.

"OK I'll run it by her when she wakes up" House said.

"When who wakes up?" Cameron asked sneaking up behind House.

"You, how did you do that so quietly?" he asked.

"I learned from the master" she said as she sat on the stool in the kitchen.

"Cuddy has a case for me that tweedle dee and tweedle dumb can't work out" he replied. "Want to hang out with Jimmy today?" he asked in a childlike tone.

"Sure," Cameron said knowing that it would make House feel better that she wasn't alone. Besides she hadn't spoken to Wilson since she got home from hospital and she was starting to miss their chats.

"Alright" House spoke back into the phone. "I'll drop her off in an hour then head to the hospital" he said hanging up the phone.

House and Cameron arrived at Wilson's house and walked straight in. Wilson was relaxing in front of the TV reading the paper when they walked in. "How you holding up Jimbo? Manage to keep those stitches in last night?" House asked with a smirk. Cameron let out a small giggle.

"Stitches are good thanks for asking" Wilson replied.

"Well I'm going to head off, lives to save and all" House announced. He walked over to Cameron who had sat down on the couch next to Wilson. He leaned down and kissed Cameron deeply. Wilson sat up and puckered his lips. "In your dreams" House said and continued out the door.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Cameron asked.

"Well we picked a date" Wilson replied.

"Really when?" Cameron asked excitedly.

"May 26."

"Wow, that's close"

"Yeah, but we just want to keep it small you and House are the only ones in the bridal party, and then were just going to have close friends and family" Wilson explained.

"Where are you having the wedding?" Cameron asked.

"At the vineyard where we got engaged. It was beautiful there House really did a good job picking that place."

"Yeah I was a little surprised too, kind of disappointed he didn't take me somewhere like that" Cameron commented.

"I'm sure he will once your fully recovered" Wilson said.

House arrived at PPTH and made his way to the diagnostics office. He picked up the file from the table and scanned it quickly. Chase walked in behind him and grabbed some coffee. "How's Cameron?" he asked.

"Good. Did you do an LP?" House asked.

"Not yet, Foreman's taken him for a CT scan" Chase explained.

"CT isn't going to explain the fever, LP will. Do the LP as soon as he get's back" he instructed. House walked out of the office and to the elevator. He quickly walked through the clinic and into Cuddy's office. Cuddy was on the phone to Wilson when House walked in.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight take it easy" she said into the phone. House took a seat in front of her desk. "I love you too, bye" she said as she hung up the phone. "What's up?" she asked directing her attention to House.

"Nothing" he replied. "Just thought I'd say hi" he said.

"You have a case" she said.

"My lackeys are running tests."

"And what you thought you'd just pop in?" she asked.

"Better I pop in now before you pop something later" House said referring to Cuddy causing Wilson's stitches to pop after their activities the previous morning.

"Are you ever going to drop that?" she asked. "The fact that I can't keep my hands off Jimmy fascinates you so much?"

"Everyone loves Jimmy, no one can keep their hands off him. I just thought you had more will power" he said with a grin.

"So you can tell me, you haven't slept with Allison since she came home?" Cuddy questioned House with an evil glare. House hung his head and tapped his cane on the floor. "House?" she asked again.

"Cameron and I haven't slept together since she was kidnapped" he began to explain. "Since I've taken her home, every time I've touched her even just to wake her she's jumped out of her skin with fear. It's almost like she's repulsed by me sometimes."

"She has been through a lot" Cuddy said trying to excuse Cameron's behaviour and reassure House at the same time.

"This has by far been the longest week of my life. I'm not just saying this as a man who hasn't got any in a week but it's as if she doesn't trust me. I feel as though I can't protect her" he tried to explain.

"You saved her life" Cuddy said. "You put yourself in danger to find her and free her." House wasn't convinced he let out a sigh before continuing.

"Did I tell you we fought the night she was taken?" he asked. Cuddy shook her head. "I was being a jerk we had a fight and she left, then he took her, she was gone" House said as he fought back tears. He stood up and limped to the window where he paused and took some more vicodin.

"And then you found her, and you saved her" Cuddy said joining him by the window placing an arm around his shoulder.

"Wilson did, not me."

"Both of you saved her life, she loves you - just give her a little time to accept what happened" Cuddy said. House began to walk out the door. As he reached for the handle he turned to Cuddy.

"Thanks."

Wilson and Cameron were both laying on the couch sleeping. Wilson's head on one end of the couch, Cameron's head resting peacefully on the other. Wilson's arm rested on top of her leg his hand dangling at the edge of her cast halfway up her calf. Wilson slowly began to stir and he momentarily forgot where he was until he looked down at Cameron. What had once been peaceful slumber had now turned into a desperate and frantic plea for help. Her nightmare was reliving the ordeal for her. The images so vivid, her memory so clear the sweat began to drip from her face, the tears falling from her eyes. Wilson leapt up to wake her to try and end her suffering one again. "Cameron" he whispered softly drawing no response from her. He reached out and brushed the side of her face with his hand. "Cameron" he repeated again this time a little louder. She woke with a start at first unfamiliar with her surroundings and then calm when she saw Wilson in front of her. "It's OK your safe" he said reassuring her by taking her in his arms and hugging her gently. She couldn't hold the tears back and they freely flowed from her blue/green eyes. Wilson tightened his grip around his friend and let her cry.

It was around 6pm when the phone rang. Wilson picked up the receiver trying not to disturb Cameron who was now asleep on his chest. "Hello" he said into the phone.

"Hey Wilson, just about to leave the hospital" House said into the phone. "How's Cameron?" he asked. Wilson gently released himself from Cameron and slowly went to the kitchen trying not to make any noise.

"You didn't tell me she was having nightmares" Wilson said a little abruptly.

"She hasn't had any that's why" House snapped back.

"Well she did today, really shook her up" Wilson informed House. House was now even more desperate to get to her.

"I guess it was bound to happen" he replied. "I'll be there in ten minutes" House said as he hung up his cell. Wilson hung up the phone and went back to the lounge to join Cameron. He lifted her head that was resting against the pillows and allowed her to nestle back into his chest.

House and Cuddy both arrived home and were chatting about their day when they walked into the lounge room. Wilson and Cameron were now both asleep. Cameron nestled into Wilson's chest and Wilson with his head resting on top of Cameron's. Cuddy stopped and looked at the sight before them. "They look so cute" she commented. House's body tensed and he could feel the anger rise in him and then subside. This was Wilson and Cameron on the couch. Wilson knew how much he loved Cameron and would never do anything to hurt him. Chase on the other hand - well if it had of been Chase sitting there with Cameron there would of been one less Aussie on the planet. "Want a drink?" Cuddy whispered not wanting to wake the two on the couch.

"A double" House answered following her into the kitchen.

"I see nothing's changed" Cuddy remarked.

"What are you talking about?" House asked.

"You're still just as jealous now as when we were dating in med school" she explained.

"She cringes if I sit next to her like that, yet she's falling all over Wilson" he yelled. Cuddy poured House his drink and gave it to him.

"I guess she feels a connection with him for some reason" Cuddy tried to offer an explanation.

"How about a connection with the guy she's been secretly in love with for two years and dating for the last six months" House shot back.

"Greg, she loves you. As you said she loved you for two years and she still does love you now even after she's gotten to know you" she said with a smirk.

"I feel like I'm letting her down by not being there for her" he said.

"You're not" Cuddy said placing a hand on his arm. "She needs a little time, don't force it."

"If I can't touch her - then no one can" House said as he took a sip of his drink. Cuddy took House's hand and threw it around her shoulder giving him a hug. House cheekily let his hands fall and gently took a handful of her ss.

"Typical" Cuddy said. "You take a nice moment between two friends and turn it into something else" she said with a sigh but still with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I've got to have some warm thoughts tonight when I go to sleep" he remarked. Cuddy gave him a playful slap on the arm and then went into the lounge to see if the others were awake. House grabbed his drink and limped in behind her. Cuddy leaned over the couch and gently placed a kiss on Wilson's cheek. Wilson lifted his arm up above his hand and grabbed Cuddy by the back of her neck pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. House limped to the front of the couch and took Cameron's hand squeezing it gently. Cameron opened her eyes slowly and smiled with delight when she saw House sitting before her. House couldn't help but smile back. "Hey smurfette" he said with a grin.

"Ready to go home?" he asked. Cameron nodded and slowly peeled herself off Wilson's chest.

"One of these day's you will explain the whole 'Smurfette' pet name to us won't you?" Wilson asked as he and Cuddy walked them to the door. House and Cameron just looked at each other as they opened the door. Cuddy walked to House's side of the car and watched him get in. Wilson opened the door for Cameron and closed it behind her.

"How about you come to our place tomorrow" Cameron offered.

"Sounds good, I was beginning to get sick of the same four walls here" Wilson replied.

"See you tomorrow then" Cameron said as House pulled out of the driveway.


	53. Chapter 52

Ch. 52

House opened the apartment door for Cameron and held it as she made her way inside. Cameron went over and sat down on the couch. House threw his keys on the table and went and grabbed himself and Cameron a drink. He handed her the drink and took a sip himself. "Dinner or bath first?" he asked. Cameron shook her head. "Neither" she replied. House was a little confused. She reached up for his hand and he took it sitting alongside her. Cameron was sitting with her foot up on the foot stool she grabbed House's leg and twisted him around so his legs were across her lap. House stared at Cameron as she gently rubbed his leg, rubbing his brow with his free hand.

"How was your day with Wilson?" he asked.

"Good, he's made quite a lot of wedding plans" she informed him. "He's practically organized the whole thing."

"Where is it?"

"At the vineyard where they got engaged" she replied. "I didn't know you could be that romantic?" she said with a smirk.

"One of my hidden talents" House replied.

"I know a lot of your hidden and not so hidden talents - but that one was new to me" she said with a smile. House was trying to get Cameron to tell him about her nightmare. He wanted her to tell him, but he knew not to push her she had to do it in her own time.

"Have you been feeling OK?" he asked trying to lead her down the path where she could open up.

"Apart from this cast annoying the hell out of me, and itching like

crazy" she said in frustration.

"We could take it off, I'll bring you home one of those moon boots tomorrow be easier for you to walk in help with the healing too" he offered.

"Thank you that would be great" she said having another drink.

"Feel like that bath now?" he asked. Cameron nodded as she watched House hop up and limp to the bathroom. After a few minutes Cameron followed joined him in the bathroom and began to disrobe. House went over to her and helped her take off her t-shirt (well actually it was his t-shirt that she had borrowed). He reached around her back to unclasp her bra and lingered there for a moment, pulling back slowly he placed a soft kiss on her neck. Cameron brushed House away and hopped over to the bath. House hung his head and then followed her lead. Leaning on him for support she lowered herself into the bath. House stayed with her, reaching for the sponge from the bath he picked it up and squeezed it gently onto her shoulders. The warm water flowing down her body. After finishing the bath House helped Cameron up and went to the kitchen. He fixed them both a sandwich and headed back to the bedroom. Cameron was lying

on their bed in her bath robe. House had fallen asleep but was awoken by the feeling of a hand running across his stomach. Before her could turn to see who was responsible he was set upon by a dark haired beauty. She climbed on top of him stradaling his hips like a cowboy on a bucking bronco. She slid the robe that was covering her body to her waist. House untied the belt and removed it completely revealing Cameron sitting on top of him. House sat up and took her in a sweeping embrace kissing her neck passionately. He rubbed her nipples until they reached their perky end and he slowly moved his tongue down her chest until he found them again. As he nibbled on them he could hear Cameron moan with delight. Running his tongue around her nipples he then blew on them sending her into an erotic daze and screams loud enough to wake the dead. Cameron lowered her hands and could feel House about to explode still confined by his jeans. She leaned back gently and undid his belt, lowering his zipper and taking hold she released Mt. Gregory and he let out a gut wrenching moan. House followed her example and let his hands wander down to her sweetest point rubbing the most delicate and sensitive area almost set her off. She raised her finger to his lips and whispered "Not yet" to him as she stripped him of his jeans. House not willing to wait any longer than he would have to helped by taking off his shirt. House then turned her onto her back and slowly entered her, barely able to contain himself. He ran his hand down her stomach and again stopped at her absolute point of pleasure and began rubbing in conjunction with their movements. House was distracted by the phone ringing, and his head telling him to ignore it. He couldn't he was woken from his slumber. It had been a dream. All of it. He turned over and Cameron was asleep next to him facing the wall. He grabbed his cell from the bedside table and turned it off slamming it down again. A now incredibly frustrated House got up slowly and made his way to the bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror and turned on the tap rinsing his face with the cold water. "Don't think I'm going to get any sleep tonight" House whispered.

Cameron was sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee when there was a knock at the door. House grabbed his cane and limped to the door. He opened it allowing Wilson and Cuddy to enter, he turned without saying a word and returned to the kitchen. "Good morning to you too sunshine" Wilson said as he followed him into the kitchen. Cuddy sensed the two friends were going to be chatting at least she hoped they would be so she went to join Cameron.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Cuddy asked as she sat next to her.

"Good today, just a little tired Greg was up most of the night" she said.

"His leg?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know he wouldn't tell me" she explained. Cuddy began to fear that they were soon both going to be too stubborn to talk about what was going on - she knew they needed to do it soon.

"I spoke to the detective who was looking after your case yesterday I let him know how things were progressing with Dean" Cuddy began her head hanging down. Cameron simply nodded. "He gave me this" Cuddy reached into her bag and pulled out the card of a therapist and handed it to Cameron. "He said she is very good and if you need to talk to someone besides us - that she can help." Cameron took the card from Cuddy.

"Thank you" she said softly.

"You know you can talk to me anytime" she reassured her. "I know Greg will listen to anything you have to say too."

"I'm fine" Cameron said placing a hand on Cuddy's arm.

"OK, I'm going to attempt to get Greg House to work on time" she said as she stood up.

House had not said a word to Wilson since he entered the apartment. Wilson gingerly leaned against the bench as he watched his friend put his dirty plates into the sink. He turned and began to drink the rest of his coffee.

"OK I'll bite what's up with you?" Wilson finally asked. House finished the last of his coffee and put his mug in the sink with the rest of his dishes.

"Nothing" House replied bluntly as he walked out of the kitchen almost colliding with Cuddy on the way.

"Are you ready?" House asked her.

"Let me just say goodbye to Jimmy" she replied. House left them alone and Wilson walked to meet Cuddy. "He's going to be extra fun to work with today" she said as she wrapped her arms around Wilson. He placed his hand on her neck and returned her kiss passionately.

"I'll call you later" he said as they broke their kiss.House grabbed his backpack off the table and threw it by the door. As he popped a couple more Vicodin into his mouth he went over to Cameron. He sat on the back of the couch and leaned over giving her a kiss on the forehead. "I love you" he whispered gently, holding their kiss for a few moments longer.

"I love you too" she replied as she held the back of his hand.

It was around 4 o'clock when Cuddy received her 5th complaint about House. He had terrorfied the nurses in the clinic, made an orderly cry, and that was just in the last two hours. She had had enough and decided to try and talk to him. House was in his office when he received the page. 'Get your a$$ to my office now!!' House knew it was coming it had to be. In a way he wanted the confrontation he wanted the fight, he wanted to yell at someone.

"You rang?" he asked.

"Sit" she instructed.

"If we're going to play can I go get my whips and chains?" he asked.

"I take it you haven't spoken to Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"Nice way to ruin the moment by bringing up the Mrs" he replied. Cuddy frowned at him before continuing.

"I've had 5 complaints about you today already, trying to set a new record?" she asked. "Have you tried talking to her?"

"What do you think I am an idiot, of course I've tried talking to her" House yelled.

"She didn't talk to you?"

"Does it look like she did" he screamed back. Cuddy knew he didn't mean to direct his anger at her but he did need to get it off his chest. "Every time I go near her, she pushes me away. I try to talk to her she changed the subject and says she's fine" he said sternly.

"Then captain wonderful walks into the room and she's all over him. I know those golden locks of his are appealing but come on - she's meant to be in love with me dmn it!!!"

"She is in love with you" Cuddy said back.

"Right now it doesn't feel like it" he shot back. "She keeps pushing me away and all I want to do is help her through this."

"She's scared, all you can do is be there for her. Don't give up" she stated.

"She won't let me be there for her" he screamed. "I miss her, I miss her touch, her smell, I miss the way she would fall asleep against me with her hand across my hip, you know it would lay protectively across my thigh. She would sense me tense with pain in the night and she'd rub it for me - without saying a word, wouldn't even open her eyes she just knew." Cuddy walked over to House and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get out of here" she said piling her things together.

"You're going to leave early?" House asked amazed.

"I'm the boss, besides if it's the only way I can get you to stop abusing the staff here I'll do anything" she said with a smile. House let a small smile escape and nodded.

"I'll meet you back here in five" House said as he left.

Wilson and Cameron had spent most of the day asleep, well trying to sleep anyway. Anytime she'd started to drift off she'd be awoken with a nightmare. They were both sitting on the couch going through House's tivo list. "So have you spoken to House about your nightmares?" Wilson asked. Cameron shook her head. "Why not?" he asked.

"I don't know actually, scared I guess" she said hesitantly.

"What's changed to make you scared of him? He risked his life to save you" he said.

"So did you" she said shyly.

"You're not scared of me though" he replied with a grin.

"Every time he touches me I jump, he kisses me I want to scream, and I don't know why" she said as she began to sob. Wilson hugged her and pulled her closely to him. Cameron's lips brushed his neck and a comforting wave engulfed her."Greg" she whispered. The two friends looked at each other lost in a sea of mixed emotions. Wilson held her hands as they held their gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Taking a deep breath Cameron finally spoke...

Wilson held Cameron's hands in his. Her skin was so incredibly soft to his touch. He knew she ached to be held - but it wasn't him she longed for it was House. Just like he was longing for Cuddy she was longing for House. "Cameron" he whispered. She snapped back into reality but the two continued to look at each other.

"I need him so much" she said.

"Then tell him that" he said.

"I can't" she yelled at Wilson. "I blame him!!"

"You blame him?" Wilson asked in shock.

"No...I don't know I just want to forget this ever happened" she screamed. Unknown to them House and Cuddy were standing outside the door. His key held to the lock on the door he lowered it slowly as he heard the words from Cameron's mouth reach into his heart and rip it apart. He turned to walk away from the door, from his life with Cameron, from everything he had built with her until he felt a hand on his arm stopping him.

"You can't run away from this" Cuddy pleaded with him.

"From what? A woman that doesn't love me and who blames me for everything" he yelled.

"Sounds familiar to me" she yelled.

"What the fk are you on about?" he screamed.

"She is doing to you what you did to Stacy. She is trying to push you away - just like you pushed Stacy away. You are a better person than Stacy and the love that you and Cameron share is stronger. The happiness I have seen you display is like nothing I've ever seen with you before don't give up" Cuddy pleaded with him tears building behind her eyes. House turned back to the door and unlocked it he rushed into the apartment in search of Cameron and Wilson. He followed the sounds of her screams to the bedroom with Cuddy close behind him. Limping into the room he saw the woman he loved in Wilson's arms crying uncontrollably. House raced to the bed and took her from Wilson's arms holding her in his. Wilson slowly backed away and watched as his two friends sat on the bed. Cameron knew she held House tightly and she finally felt at ease.

Cuddy and Wilson stood in the kitchen. Wilson physically drained and emotionally exhausted. Cuddy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and motioned for her to join him in the lounge room. She grabbed a bottle of scotch on the way through and sat with him. He sat in the chair

that House had deemed theirs after they christened it months earlier. He pulled her down to sit on his lap which she did after she settled he took a sip from the glass and began to lean his head back on the chair.

"Are you OK?" Cuddy asked.

"I'm fine, I missed you today" he said with a small smile spreading across his face.

"Are you sure you're OK? Please tell me" she asked.

"I would tell you if I wasn't OK. I am a little worried about Cameron though" he admitted.

"House isn't taking this too well" Cuddy shared with Wilson. "He's jealous of how Cameron has come to confide in you" she explained.

"That explains his mood this morning. I guess I can't blame him though" Wilson said as he took the glass from Cuddy and had another sip.

"He feels as though he should be helping her through this that it's his responsibility" Cuddy said. "But up until now she wasn't letting him in."

"I think that will change now - hopefully."

Cameron's cries had slowed and her breathing was returning to normal.She lay quietly on House's chest her head rising with every breath he took. His arms still wrapped tightly around her and hers wrapped tightly around him. "I've been pushing you away" she said softly.

"You've been trying to cope" House responded.

"No I have been pushing you away" she said more sternly this time.

"A little" House caved.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked plainly.

"Fear, of you getting hurt" she said honestly.

"It ain't going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"As you have told me so many times, I am God I know all and can't be killed" he said with a smirk.

"Firstly I didn't think you believed in God" she began.

"Well you scream the name so there must be something to it" House interrupted her.

"And secondly God died and then rose from the dead three days later" she stated.

"You hang around with Chase too much. And you just proved my point I am God, no matter what happens I will always come back to you" he said. Cameron laughed and House smiled as he pulled her closer still.

"If I recall correctly I haven't screamed your name in a while" she said looking up to catch his gaze. She took a deep breath and leaned over to kiss him. She cupped his face in her hands and slowly brought his lips to hers and he let her take control. Their kiss was soft to start but as the tension and passion spilled out of control she slid her tongue across his lips and he graciously parted for her. Their tongues reunited and dancing together again.

"I have a present for you" House announced when they parted.

"Really what is it?" she asked expectantly.

"It's in the other room" he said as he stood up and held out his hand for her. "Besides I think Wilson and Cuddy are still out there and I need to speak to Wilson before I get to carried away" he admitted coyly.

House lead Cameron out of the bedroom to find Wilson and Cuddy. Cameron stopped at the door way before following him out. "What's wrong?" he asked. She grabbed his hand and tried to lead him back to the bed. She brushed up against him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Allison wait," he couldn't believe he was saying it. She continued to trail kisses on his lips and along his jawline, his stubble tickling her chin. Her hands moved quickly down his back and settled on his waist she moved them to the belt around his jeans and with all the force she could muster pulled on the buckle releasing it.

House grabbed her hands and pulled them from him, his desire to take her right there and then almost becoming too much. "Let me get rid of our guests first" he said.

"Having an audience has never bothered you before" Cameron replied. "I don't think Mt. Gregory here is going to have any trouble with performance anxiety" she said with a mischevious smirk and grope of his groin.

"I think this little trek I have in mind might take longer than normal."

"Fine" Cameron said with a sigh.

"And besides the less restricted you are with this" he said pointing down to her cast the better" he said. She followed him into the lounge room to where Cuddy and Wilson were sitting.

"How are you feeling?" Cuddy asked.

"Better," Cameron said a little embarassed. House went over to his backpack that he had thrown by the door and returned sitting on the lounge next to Cameron.

"Put your leg on the table" House instructed. Cameron looked at him a little unsure. "Trust me" he said. Cameron did as she was told. House grinned wickedly and delved into his backpack removing a large saw perfect for removing a plaster cast.

"House are you serious?" Cuddy gasped.

"I am a doctor you know" he replied.

"Oh please cut this thing off" Cameron begged.

"See" House said poking out his tongue at Cuddy. House began to saw away at the cast that currently confined Cameron's leg. After a few minutes Cameron was finally free. She squeeled in delight and immediately began to scratch her leg. House reached into his bag again and removed the boot that Cameron would be required to wear for the next couple of weeks.

"That I can put up with" Cameron commented as House presented her with the boot. He helped her put it on and then placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well it wouldn't be complete without this" Cuddy announced. She went outside and returned from her car.

"Where is she going?" House asked. Wilson shrugged his shoulders. Cuddy returned with her arms behind her back.

"What kind of couple would you two be if you weren't matching?" Cuddy asked jokingly as she handed Cameron her very own cane. A matching cane to House. Cameron smiled as she took the cane from Cuddy as House cringed.

"Now if you don't behave Cameron will hit your other leg" Wilson said.

"I'm going to throw this out" House said as he bent down to pick up the remnants of the cast on the floor.

"I'll help you" Cuddy offered picking up the last couple of pieces.

Cameron and Wilson were left alone and he joined her on the couch.

"I take it you two talked?" Wilson asked.

"A little" was the reply. "We still have a lot to discuss but it's a start I guess."

"I'm glad" replied Wilson.

"I should apologize to you for the way I acted" Cameron began.

"Are you kidding me, you have been through hell the last month there is no need for you to apologize" Wilson told Cameron taking her hand.

"I shouldn't have allowed myself to get so close to you again" she explained.

"It did bring back some nice memories" Wilson admitted causing Cameron to blush.

"Thank you" she said before giving him a soft kiss.

"Anytime."

Cuddy and house returned to the lounge room. "We should get going" Cuddy suggested. "I'm sure these two have a bit more to talk about" she said as she helped Wilson up from the lounge.

"I think we've done enough talking for tonight" Cameron said with a smirk. House and Cameron picked up their canes in unison and began to follow their friends to the door.

"Is screaming aloud?" House asked. "Because I could defenitely go for some of that."

"Depends if you hold your end up" Cameron whispered into his ear. As they reached the door Cameron stopped and again thanked Cuddy and Wilson. "I'm going to bed goodnight" she said.

"I'll go bring the car around" Cuddy said as she left House and Wilson on the steps.

"Looks like I need to thank you again" House said.

"Don't worry about it" Wilson interrupted. "You can buy me lunch."

"I'd rather just thank you."

"You would have done the same if it was Lisa" came the reply. House simply nodded. "Now for the sake of everyone's sanity at the hospital please go to bed with Cameron."


	54. Chapter 53

Ch. 53

House reached for his Vicodin bottle on the bedside table. He quickly downed a couple and threw the now empty bottle on the floor. Cameron woke up when she felt him reaching for his vicodin. "Are you OK?" she asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, just over worked the muscle last night I guess" he replied.

"Which time?" she asked. "In the bed, the kitchen, or on the floor of the bedroom?"

"Take your pick" he said with a grin. 

"Sorry, if I pushed you too far last night" Cameron stated.

"You didn't push me at all. I'm a big boy I know when to stop, I just didn't want to last night" he said as he settled back into bed with her.

"I know you're a big boy - in more ways than one" she replied with a snicker.

"How's your leg this morning?" he asked her.

"Actually it's a little sore too, I guess we both over did it last night."

"Given the opportunity I would do it all over again" House responded.

"Me too" she replied.

"What time is your physio appointment today?" 

"9am. I figured I'd just go into work with you and actually get you there on time for a change" she said with a grin.

"What time is it?" he asked casually.

"A little after 7" she replied. "I'm going to go have a shower."

"Can I come?"

"I didn't think you'd have it in you" she replied wickedly as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. 

"Wanna bet?"



Wilson was awake early. Again. He was still thinking about House and Cameron and hoped they had gotten back on track. He decided to make Cuddy some of his famous macadamia nut pancakes for breakfast. 

"Morning handsome" she said as she found him in the kitchen.

"Hello, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good, a little easier knowing House was with Cameron and she had started to open up to him" she said.

"It is a relief" he replied.

"What are you making?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist and peered around his body.

"Macadamia nut pancakes" he told her. "I had a dream about you last night" he said as he put down the bowl he was mixing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really, what was it about?"

"Basically about what I'm going to do to you when the doctor gives me the all clear" he explained.

"Would you care to go into further detail?"

"Not without risk of popping the stitches again" he replied with a grin as he bent down and kissed her. "I don't think House wants to make another house call - especially this morning" Wilson joked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"What time is your check-up today?"

"10" he replied turning back to finish Cuddy's breakfast.

"Are you coming with me?" Cuddy asked.

"Hopefully very soon" he replied with a develish grin. Cuddy smacked him on the butt as she grabbed the juice from the fridge. 

"House come on we'll be late" Cameron yelled as she waited for him. House was searching for his I-pod which he had lost - again.

"Found it" he screamed back returning to the hallway where Cameron stood.

"Finally can we go now?" she asked. 



"Not quite yet" House said as he took her into his arms and began to devour her. Cameron fell back into the wall and soon forgot all about her appointment. His lips darted across hers as his hands caressed her back. Finally braking the kiss he announced. "Now we can go."

House and Cameron limped through the doors of PPTH just before 9am. "You're actually on time for work" Foreman remarked as he walked up to greet them."I knew there was a reason I told you to come in at 9am for your check up I just wanted to see him here on time."

"That explains it" Chase said as he walked up and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Foreman asked as they walked to the elevator doors.

"Great, thanks for asking" House interrupted. "But Cameron is the sick one" he said.

"She must be if she's in love with you" Foreman replied. Cameron and Chase laughed as the elevator arrived and they all entered.

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks Foreman" Cameron answered. "It's great to have that cast off my leg" she said.

"Yeah and you wouldn't believe how much more freedom it gives her in bed" House announced with a wink.

"Shut up!" Cameron said as she slapped his arm.

"Oh please shut up, or I'm going to be sick" Chase said. The elevator arrived at the 4th floor and they all made their way to the office. 

"How's the patient?" House asked as he sat down at his desk. Cameron sat in his chair and put her leg up on the foot stool. Chase sat in the chair beside House's desk and Foreman stood near the door.

"Stable, fever is holding at 102, urine output is low though" he commented.

"Creatine level?" House asked.

"About to go run it" Chase answered. House nodded his head as Chase left.

"So what do you want to do first doc?" House asked sarcastically.

"X-ray the leg first see how it's healing and run some blood tests make sure everything is OK" he said directing his answers to Cameron. Cameron stood up to head to x-ray. "Oh no you don't" Foreman said as he held his hand out to stop her. "Today you're a patient, patients go in a wheelchair."

"I can walk" Cameron complained. Foreman glared at her and she relented sitting in the chair. 



"Page me when you're done in x-ray" House said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll meet you in the clinic for the rest of your check-up."

Foreman wheeled Cameron into exam room one and found House already there laying on the table. He held Cameron's x-rays in his hand. 

"Those Cameron's x-rays?" he asked. Foreman nodded as he took them and placed them on the light board for them all to look at. 

"It's healing well" Foreman said to them both. "Give it another two weeks and with some physio it should be fine. You have an appointment this morning right?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah 11am" Cameron replied. 

"OK let's take some blood" Foreman said as he took a vile from the tray. House hovered over him watching his every move. He eventually gave up and gave House the needle. "Here you do it" he said with an exhasperated sigh. Foreman removed his stethoscope and began to listen to Cameron's breath sounds. House removed the needle from Cameron's arm and placed a cotton ball on her arm. "Your breath sounds are good" Foreman announced.

"Now they are there great when she's..." House began to say but was again interrupted by a slap on the arm from Cameron.

"I swear if you discuss our sex life once more - I'm not going to sleep with you for a week" Cameron threatened him. "Please just let him do his job" she pleaded.

"Fine I'll go check on the twins" he said as he sulked out of the room.

House walked into Cuddy's office, her receptionist didn't even bother to try and warn her she was becoming used to it. At least some days he would say hello first. "Good morning" Cuddy greeted him. "I take it by your stride you sorted things out with Allison?" she probed.

"Yes" he responded sitting behind her desk.

"What time's Wilson's appointment?" he asked.

"He's with Chase now?" she replied. "How did Allison go?"

"Finishing up with Foreman now, legs healing well should get the all clear" he told her.

"Good. What about mentally?" she asked. House sighed before answering. 

"Not well, she hardly sleeps."

"Is that your fault?" Cuddy asked with a sly grin.

"Not this time" he replied. "Although she did seem to sleep a little better last night I wonder why?" he replied placing his index finger on his chin as if he was thinking about the cause.



"She should speak to someone" Cuddy advised.

"I know, I'll mention it" he said as he got up and limped to the door. He paused to pop a couple of vicodin into his mouth. "Thank you for stopping me last night" he said.

"Any time" she said as she re-claimed her chair. House walked past the clinic reception desk and back into exam room one. Foreman and Cameron were just finishing up. 

"Did she pass?" House asked as he slid up alongside her on the exam table.

"Flying colors" Foreman said as he made a final note on her chart. "I'll run the blood to be sure but it all looks good." Foreman left to take the blood to the lab and run the tests. House reached into his pocket and produced a red lolly pop and held it out for her. 

"Only because you were good" he explained.

"I thought you liked it when I was naughty" she grinned.

"How come you can make jokes about our sex life but I can't?" he pouted.

"Because were alone when I do it not in front of the entire hospital."

"So how did your physio appointment go?" House asked as Cameron limped into the office. She sat down on the couch before answering.

"They said I did well for my first session." House got up and joined her on the couch.

"You look tired" he commented. All Cameron could do was nod her head in response. She was exhausted. House's pager went off he felt down to the vibration at his waist and took it off his belt looking at it. 

"I've got to check the results of our patient" he said as he slowly stood. "Why don't you lay down here and have a nap and I'll come back as soon as I can and take you home." Cameron lifted her legs up onto the couch slowly and put her hands under her head. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

After House had gone to see Chase in the lab he decided to go see Wilson who would no doubt be in Cuddy's office. As he walked in again without knocking he found Wilson with anxiously trying to remove Cuddy's top. "House, damn it!" Cuddy screamed. "Don't you knock?" 

"You two have really got to start locking the door" he replied without missing a beat.

"What do you want?" Cuddy asked.

"I was coming by to see how Wilson's check up went but I think I got my answer" he said with a grin.



"Got a clean bill of health" Wilson replied. "Thank you for your concern."

"Well you two carry on then" House said as he sat down on the couch making himself more comfortable. 

"Out!" Wilson yelled.

"Just pretend I'm not even here" he replied. Wilson shot House a glare that told him he was serious. "OK, OK I'm going" he said as he stood up and walked out of the office.

House returned to his own office to take Cameron home. As he pushed open the door he turned to find Cameron wasn't asleep on the couch, or anywhere else in the office for that matter. House figured that maybe she had gone to see Chase in the lab and walked back down to find her. All he found was Chase in the lab running the last of the tests with Foreman. "Hey have you two seen Cameron?" he asked as he stuck his head in the door. 

"Not since I did her exam" replied Foreman.

"I haven't seen her since she walked in with you this morning" Chase said.

"Why is there a problem?" Foreman asked.

"I can't find her that's all" House replied a little anxious. 

"She couldn't be far maybe she went to see Cuddy" Chase suggested. 

"I was just there" House said.

"It is possible you just missed her" Foreman told him. "I'll ring Cuddy and check."

"I'll help you look for her" Chase said as they set off in search of Cameron.

An hour had now passed and to say House was worried was an understatement. He was frantically walking the hall outside his office. Cuddy and Wilson who had interrupted their activities to help look met him in the hall. "She has to be here somewhere" Foreman said.

"We've checked everywhere" Chase replied. "She's not in the lab, the cafeteria, the clinic, she's not in anyone's office" he said frustrated.

"Maybe we should call the police" Cuddy said softly. Up until that point no one had wanted to say that something may have happened to her but deep down they all thought it.

"What about the roof?" House asked.

"Checked it" Wilson replied.

"We have gone over every inch of this hospital" Cuddy said.



"I know where she is" House suddenly announced. He limped as quickly as he could to the the elevator doors and pressed the button. Wilson followed him to the elevator. The doors opened and they both stepped in.

"So where is she?" Wilson asked.


	55. Chapter 54

Ch. 54

House and Wilson walked out of the elevator passing the nurses station and paused outside the room at the end of the hall. "What makes you think she's in there?" Wilson asked.

"Just a hunch" he replied.

"You don't have hunches - you know." 

"I think I can take it from here" House said as he put his hand on the door to push it open. He gently pushed it open and saw Cameron inside. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. House nodded.

"Go tell them that I found her and to get back to work, I'll call you later" House said as he pushed the door open further and entered the ICU. He walked past the nurses who only lifted their heads and nodded at him. He reached into his pocket and removed his bottle of vicodin. Cameron heard the familiar rattle of the pills in the bottle as he approached. 

"You're running low" she commented as he stood behind her. House swallowed two pills and placed the almost empty bottle back in his pocket. 

"You scared the hell out of me" he whispered softly. Cameron reached back and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry" she said as she squeezed it gently leaning back into him at the same time. "I couldn't sleep" she tried to explain.

"You feel sorry for him don't you?" House asked as he looked down at the motionless body that lay in front of them.

"No" she replied quickly.

"I know you Cameron" House responded.

"I don't feel sorry for him - I hate him" she said bitterly. "He has caused as so much pain, he hurt me, he hurt you and Wilson he has hurt almost everyone that I love, I wish he was dead" she said as she turned into House's arms and he hugged her tightly. 

"Let's get out of here" House said as the nurse approached check his vitals. He lead Cameron out of the ICU and to the elevator in the hall. They stepped into the elevator and rode to the fourth floor. "I think you should talk about this with someone" he said apprehensively. 

"I have you" she responded.

"We both know that sooner or later I'm going to say the wrong thing and upset you, and I don't want that to happen" House tried to reason with her.



"Or you can't be bothered" Cameron fired back aggressively as she stormed out of the elevator into his office. House limped quickly after her.

"Are you kidding me" he said grabbing her by the arm and spinning her back to face him. "Nothing pisses me off more than when you refuse to talk to me. Ask Cuddy, Chase and Foreman what I've been like around here lately when you weren't talking to me. I will listen to you as much as you want me too, I know your scared, I will go with you if you want me too," House said as he cupped her face with his hands. "But I think you should talk to a professional" he admitted.

"Cuddy did give me some names" Cameron said shyly. House pulled her face closer to his and lowered his lips onto hers. She quickly parted her lips and made way for his tongue to enter her mouth. No sooner than she had done this he accepted her invitation and eagerly entered. His hands falling down her back gripping her a tightly. He pushed her back towards his desk and she stumbled as she fell back onto it. 

"The blinds are open" she told him as he continued to kiss her.

"I don't care" he replied.

"Why don't we go home, where it's a bit more private?" she asked as he pressed up against her.

"I don't think I'll make it" he answered. Cameron noticed or rather felt his arousal pressed against her. 

"Maybe I can relieve some of that tension in the car" Cameron replied as she hopped off the desk and grabbed the cane that had fallen to the floor. House turned just in time to see Cameron bending over to pick up her cane. 

"Please don't do that" he begged.

"Do what?" Cameron asked puzzled as she stood up and turned to him.

"Bend over in front of me, unless you plan to follow up on it" he smirked.

"How fast can you drive?"

Wilson was collecting some patient files from his office when Cuddy entered. "Thought I'd find you here" she commented. Wilson looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. 

"Just want to make sure these patients are getting looked after" he replied. 

"I'm sure they are being given the best possible care in your absence" she said reassuring him. Some doctors criticized Wilson for caring to much about his patients - particularly doctors from other specialties. For Wilson oncology is different, some of his patients won't survive - and he knows that before they even walk in the door. He tries to support them as best he can and treat them as best and as humanly as he can. Cuddy knew this about him. It's partly why she made 

him the head of oncology. He's an example and other doctors could learn a thing or two from him, even House.

"I'm just going to make a few calls" he said settling himself behind his desk. 

"I'm coming back to get you in half an hour" Cuddy insisted. Wilson nodded his head as he watched Cuddy's ss as she left.

Cuddy walked next door to House's office. She entered the chamber first to find Chase and Foreman reviewing the test results. "How's your patient?" she asked.

"Not responding to treatment" Foreman replied.

"Did the LP show anything?" she asked.

"It showed signs of an infection we just can't isolate it" Chase said frustrated.

"Hello ducklings" House said as he entered the chamber as he looked around the room he noticed Cuddy. "Mother goose how nice of you to pop in" he remarked.

"Mother goose?" Cuddy asked astonished.

"Well I could have called you old mother hubbard but that would have just been rude" House said with a smirk and a wink in her direction. House took the file from Chase and began reviewing the results. "OK so we have an infection we just don't know what kind" he said.

"What now?" asked Foreman. 

"Not much we can do, we wait see what happens next." The sound of pagers going off soon filled the room, firstly Chase's and then Foreman's and finally House's pager. Chase was the first to rush towards the patient's room with Foreman following closely behind him. The patient had gone into cardiac arrest, Chase burst through the doors to the room taking epinefern from the crash cart.

"10mls in" he yelled. Foreman followed closely with the paddles to shock the patient. He applied the paddles to the patients chest. 

"Clear" he yelled then delivering the charge. The patient was still flat lined and not breathing. Chase continued to bag the patient as Foreman charged the paddles again.

"Charging to 200 - Clear" he yelled. Silence filled the room until the sound of the beep from the cardiac monitor filled the room. 

"Got a pulse" Chase reported. House who was watching from the doorway spoke up.

"Do an echo of the heart and another MRI let's find out what we're dealing with here" he instructed. Chase and Foreman stabilized the patient and then left to conduct the MRI. House went back to the diagnostics office to check on Cameron. He found both her and Cuddy inside discussing wedding plans. 



"How's the patient?" Cameron asked.

"Stable, Chase and Foreman are doing an echo and MRI" he said.

"Well Jimmy is making a couple of calls so I might head down to the clinic see if they need help for half an hour" Cuddy said.

"I'll come with you help out" Cameron said as she got to her feet.

"Oh, no you don't you are not going anywhere, you are coming home with me to rest" House said.

"Yeah right" Cuddy smirked. "Like she is going to get any actual rest at home with you" she laughed.

"Seems you have a choice Cameron. The clinic or our bed" he stated.

"Tough choice" Cameron began pretending to seriously contemplate her choices then continued. "Sorry Lisa" she said.

"Well I never really stood a chance did I" Cuddy said with a grin and left.

The past few weeks had gone by very quickly or it at least seemed that way from Cuddy and Wilson's perspective. Their wedding was now just a little over a week away. Wilson had fully recovered from his stab wounds and had returned to work. Cameron had recovered well from her broken ankle and with some physiotherapy was now walking without the cane. She had started to see a therapist to help her cope emotionally with what had happened. House had even gone along with her a couple of times. The days had gone from drama packed tension to sheer happiness and now all the focus was on the impending nuptials of Wilson and Cuddy. 

"So where are you and the boys heading tonight?" Cuddy asked as Wilson prepared for his bucks night.

"I have no idea, House has organized everything" he replied nervously.

"You sound nervous" she remarked.

"Wouldn't you be if House was organizing your hen's night? I told him just a few beers and some poker" Wilson said as he sat on the couch alongside her. Cuddy was sitting at the end of the couch with her feet up alongside her, he sat as close to her as he could and Cuddy took the files she was reading and threw them on the floor. Wilson rested his left arm on the back of the couch and took his right hand and began to caress her calf. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips continuing his journey up her leg with his hand. Quickly and eagerly making his way to the top of her thigh he pulled her legs to rest either side of him and laid on top of her. He trailed soft kisses down her neck and began to fondle her breasts as she moaned and encouraged him to continue. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her lips once more. Wilson suddenly broke their kiss and reached into his pocket removing his cell phone.



"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked.

"Calling House" he replied.

"Why?"

"Tell him tonight's off - I'd much rather stay here" he smirked. Cuddy reached down and took the phone from his hands. 

"Less talking more action" she said simply as she ripped the shirt from his body. He moved his hands underneath her shirt and undid her bra effortlessly as she removed her own shirt. Wilson's desire and excitement grew ten fold at the sight of her taking off her clothes for him. He clawed at her jeans as she did the same at his soon throwing them both to the floor. He disappeared between her legs as he feasted and Cuddy threw her head back pushing her to the brink. After a few minutes of incredible torture he rose to meet her eyes and pressed his arousal against her. He teased her slowly and painfully waiting for the perfect time to strike. "I swear if you don't use that soon - I'll cut it off" Cuddy said pleadingly. He lowered his lips down to her neck and nibbled on her ear and then thrust himself inside her. It wasn't long before they were both screaming together in ecstasy. Wilson soon collapsed on top of her and she kissed his neck as he laid there. The peacefulness was soon shattered by a knock on the door.

House knocked on the door a second time. Wilson and Cuddy were inside hurriedly dressing. "Where is my bra?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know" Wilson replied as he slid his jeans on. He threw his shirt back on and did up his belt. Cuddy picked up her clothes minus her bra and fled to the bedroom. Wilson quickly ran his hand through his hair and raced to the door. House was about to knock a third time as Wilson pulled the door open.

"Finally" House remarked as he pushed past his friend. Cameron shook her head at House's actions and greeted Wilson. 

"Hey Wilson" she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Cameron" he replied closing the door behind her. Cuddy emerged fully clothed from the bedroom. 

"Hey guys" she said as she entered and joined them.

"Hey Lisa" Cameron began. "I bought us some wine" she said as she offered it to her.

"Great I'll get some glasses" Cuddy said making her way to the kitchen.

"You ready?" House asked Wilson.

"Yep" he replied. Cuddy returned with the glasses as Cameron opened the bottle. Cameron walked over to House.



"No funny business" she said sternly.

"But I've already bought the ping pong balls" he said disappointed.

"Behave Dr. House" she said coyly as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and bought him to her lips.

"I should be telling you that. The last time you two drank alone there was a rather loud karaoke session in my hallway" he recalled with a grin.

"Pretty tame compared to what you'd get up to" she said. Wilson gave Cuddy a deep tender kiss on the lips. 

"Have fun" Cuddy told him.

"You too" he replied. House and Wilson made their way to the door and opened it. As they left House turned and asked.

"You do have money for bail right?"

"So where are we going?" Wilson asked as he got in the car.

"My place, have to meet some people" he replied. As House arrived at the front of his apartment Chase and Foreman arrived behind him. "Good evening gentleman" House said. The boys all said hello as they walked inside House's apartment. House got them all a beer and sat down on the couch.

"So what are we doing?" Wilson asked.

"Impatient aren't we" House said rolling his eyes. "Just relax."After a few more drinks to relax and get them in the mood. House called a taxi to take them to a near by bar. As they entered the bar they surveyed the room for a table. Seeing a booth at the back the four men made their way to sit down. A waitress approached to take their order.

"Scotch," House ordered.

"Make it two" Wilson added.

"Bourbon for me" Chase said.

"Me too" Foreman agreed.

"I'm getting the first round" Wilson said reaching for his wallet.

"No you're not" House said giving the waitress a 50 bill. "Besides you don't have any money." 



"Yes, I do" Wilson said as he pulled out his wallet. Opening it he looked in shock as it was indeed empty. 

"Where is my money?" he asked.

"Cuddy has it" House told him. "You have no credit cards either." 

Foreman and Chase both laughed at the shocked expression on Wilson's face.

"So how am I meant to bail you out if I have no money?" Wilson asked. 

This caused Foreman and Chase to laugh even more. The waitress returned with their drinks.

"A toast" House began as he raised his glass and the rest of them followed suit. "To Wilson... let's hope it's third time lucky" he smirked.

"Cheers" Foreman and Chase said as they all threw down their drinks.

A few hours and a few too many shots to count later four very drunk doctors sat at their table. House was smoking a cigar as was Foreman and Chase and Wilson were having an animated discussion. "Lets play a game" Chase suggested.

"Sorry, boyscout meetings down the road" House snarked. 

"It's a drinking game" Chase replied.

"Well why didn't you say that to begin with" House fired back as he signaled the waitress for another round.

"The game is called I never" Chase began. "You name a situation or action you have taken part in" he explained. "For example I never smoked pot, if you haven't done it you miss a shot, if you have done it you have a shot."

"Sounds easy enough" Foreman said. "I'll start" he said. They all filled their glasses. "I never graduated med school" Foreman said. All four of them had a drink. Chase went next.

"I never joined the mile high club" he said having a shot. Followed by Foreman. Chase looked at House shocked. "I thought for sure you would have" he remarked.

"You spend a lot of time thinking about my sex life?" he asked. "It's on my life list" he smirked. Wilson was up next.

"I never had sex in the clinic" he said quickly downing his drink followed by House. Next it was House's turn.All eyes at the table were now focused on House. He was thinking of a possible question to ask to try and get Wilson as drunk as possible after all it was his bachelor party. "I never had sex with a co-worker" he said taking a drink. Wilson also took a drink as did Chase and Foreman. It was kind of a pointless question just aiming to get Wilson drunk. House now Chase would have to drink too and himself but they didn't expect Foreman also. All eyes suddenly moved to Foreman.



"I'm not going to tell you who so don't even ask" he said before anyone spoke. The game continued for a couple more rounds as they summonded the waitress for more drinks Foreman excused himself to the bathroom. Chase was beginning to fall asleep at the table and House and Wilson were having a small food fight with the nuts on the table. After a few minutes Foreman still hadn't returned. 

"Hey" House yelled at Chase trying to wake him. He got no response. 

"Hey Mick Dundee" he shouted this time waking Chase. "Go check on your homey" he instructed. Chase got up from the table and staggered to the bathroom. As he opened the door he found Foreman on the floor praying to the porcelain god. 

"Great" he said to himself. "Come on Foreman, get up" he said picking his friend up off the floor. He returned to the table and threw Foreman into the booth. House and Wilson both broke out in laughter. 

"Perhaps we should get a taxi" Wilson suggested. The waitress approached with their bill for the evening which House took. He fumbled around in his wallet for cash but was too drunk to manage. He handed his wallet to the waitress.

"Take out what you need and give yourself a nice tip" he told her. She did as she was told and handed him back his wallet.

"Would you like me to call you a cab?" she asked. House managed to nod his head as she left. 

"You two pick him up" House said to Chase and Wilson.

"Why me?" Chase asked.

"Hello, cripple here" House said waving his cane in the air at Chase. 

Chase picked Foreman up. "I'm fine I can walk" he said as he slowly headed for the door. As they walked past the bar the waitress handed Wilson a bottle of scotch wrapped in a paper bag.

"Thank you" he said as they all walked outside and got into their cab.

Once they arrived back at House's apartment Wilson took the bottle from the bag. "Who wants a drink?" he asked.

"I'll have one" Chase said.

"Me too" Foreman added seeming to have a second wind. House came back with four glasses and handed them to Wilson. They all settled into the lounge room. House at the piano, Foreman and Chase on the couch and Wilson in his chair. 

"You going to play us something?" Chase asked.

"Nope" House replied.



"Why not?" he asked.

"Don't do the audience thing" he replied.

"Probably one of those guys who has it in the room but can't actually play" joked Foreman.

"Oh he can play" Wilson chimed in "Trust me."

After the next round both Chase and Foreman were asleep resting their heads on each other. House quietly got up and grabbed his camera from the draw of his desk. Creeping over to them Wilson followed his lead and took Chase's hand wrapped it around Foreman's neck. Taking Chase's other hand he entwined it with Foreman's. House then stood back and took the picture twice just to make sure. After picking up their glasses and the rest of the bottle that was left they walked outside. Sitting down House lit a cigar and sipped his drink.

"So you think this will work with Cuddy?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't think it would work?" Wilson replied.

"Did you think your other marriages would fail?"

"No, but this feels different" he replied honestly.

"She's a lot more attractive then the others" House said. Wilson grinned at his comment.

"That she is" he replied.

"And from memory she's pretty good in the sack too" House recalled.

"Jealous?" Wilson teased.

"You kidding?" House asked. "Cameron's incredible, she's gorgeous, she's a great doctor, not to mention she's dynamite in the sack."

"I remember" Wilson said before realizing what he'd actually said.

"How would you know?" House asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

Wilson stayed silent not quite knowing what to say. He gulped down the last of his drink finishing it.

"Want another drink?" he asked trying to change the subject. House passed him his empty glass.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Wilson sighed handed back House his drink.

"It was before you hired her, before you'd even met her" he started. 

"And you didn't mention this when she came in for the interview because?" he asked.



"Because it wasn't relevant" Wilson replied.

"When did all this happen" House inquired.

"Night before her interview. I was at 'Shanahans' having a drink she came in and sat at the bar a couple of seats down from me. We started talking over a few drinks and one thing lead to another." House looked at him as he recounted his tale. 

"Why didn't you continue seeing her?" House asked.

"Got married" he said. "Besides you two had some freakish connection going on during that interview and I didn't want to get in the middle of it."

"We did not" House tried to deny it.

"You did so, you practically drooled over her during the whole interview."

"I didn't drool over her" House said.

"You can deny it all you want, but there was something" Wilson said.

"So you had a McDreamy moment with my girlfriend?" House asked. Wilson laughed softly before answering.

"Yes, but before she was your girlfriend" he replied.

"How come you never told me?"

"Because I'm a gentleman" Wilson replied. House shot him a glare knowing there was more to it. "And because she asked me not to tell you. She didn't want to develop a bad reputation, she wanted a chance to earn your respect and I respected her for that." House poured himself another drink finishing off the bottle. "Are you OK with this?" Wilson asked. 

"Well I have slept with your soon to be wife so I guess we're even."


	56. Chapter 55

Ch. 55

The following morning around 11am Cuddy and Cameron decided to pay a visit to House's apartment and see how the boys had recovered. As the walked to the front door Cameron took out her key and slowly crept inside. Foreman and Chase were still asleep on the couch, Chase with his head resting on Foreman's shoulder. The two women couldn't help but share a laugh at the sight. Upon surveying the room further they saw Wilson fast asleep in his chair snoring rather loudly. Cameron crept towards the bedroom in search of House. She found him laying on his stomach sprawled across the bed still dressed - an empty scotch bottle laying next to him in the bed. She took the bottle off the bed and brushed her hand through his hair. "That hurts" he mumbled. Cameron giggled.

"How can that hurt?" she asked.

"Everything hurts" he replied rolling over to face her.

"So I guess I shouldn't kiss you then" she teased.

"It's a fine line between pleasure and pain" he said as he pulled her down onto the bed. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently on the lips.

"You need a shower" Cameron told him.

"I need company" he replied.

"Let me check on the boys first" she said as she started to get up from the bed.

"Not so fast," he began. "I'm your boyfriend - check me first." It was the first time Cameron had really heard him say he was her boyfriend. Part of her heart grew a little bit bigger for it. She had waited so long to hear it and now she had. She gave in and lay down next to him. She propped herself up on her left side using her elbow for support. Her hand lay across her stomach running her fingers along the top of his jeans, occasionally sliding a finger under.

"Did you boys have fun last night?" she asked.

"I think so" House replied.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember it I'm just not sure that Chase and Foreman do" he responded. House had his left arm around Cameron resting his hand on her waist. His right hand was now holding hers. "How come you never told me about what happened with you and Wilson?" 

"What do you mean me and Wilson?" she questioned him.

"He told me about you two hooking up the night before your interview."



"He did?" Cameron asked puzzled.

"Do you still like him?" he asked.

"No" Cameron replied sternly. "He is our friend, he is your best friend. We had one night together and that was it, the next day I met you and things changed" she said.

"What do you mean things changed?" he asked.

"Nothing, things just changed" she said trying to get out of it. She pulled her hand from his and tried to get up from the bed. He grabbed her by the wrist stopping her.

"What changed?" he asked again. 

"Let me go" she pleaded with him. House retained his grip on her wrist.

"Tell me what changed, or has nothing changed - he dumped you and your still pining away for him" House fired at her bitterly. Cameron began to feel the tears well up in her eyes. She tried again to escape House's grip but failed. 

"Let go of me" she screamed. Her screams caused Wilson and Cuddy to jump from their seat and head to the bedroom. Cameron's head was spinning. She was reliving her nightmare all over again, she didn't see House before her she saw Dean. Keeping her prisoner, keeping her away from those she loved, hurting her. Wilson knocked on the door. 

"House is everything OK?" he yelled through the door. The pounding on the door snapped House out of his state. He released his hold on Cameron and immediately begged for her forgiveness. 

"Allison I'm sorry" he began as he got up from the bed and stood near the door. She backed away from him. House couldn't bear to see the fear in her eyes - the fear he had caused. He swore he would never see that fear in her eyes again, that he would never let anything bad happen to her. Now he was the source of that fear, and that rocked his heart to the very core. Wilson knocked on the door again.

"Cameron" he said this time, "Are you OK?" Cameron looked at House and finally saw him looking back at her. His blue eyes filling with tears as he realized how much he scared her.

"We're fine Jimmy" she replied. "Just talking."

"We're going to take Chase and Foreman home" Cuddy said. "I'll call you later."

"OK" was the reply from Cameron. She went over to the bed and sat down, House limped over to her and popped a couple of vicodin as he sat down. He took her hand in his gently rubbing her wrist. 

"I'm sorry" he said. "I never meant to hurt you, or scare you."



"You didn't hurt me" she started to say. "It just all came flooding back, the memories of what he did it was like reliving it all over again" Cameron explained as a silent tear fell from her eyes.

"I swore that I would never let anyone hurt you again, and now I've gone and scared you all over again - you have no idea how sorry I am" House said as he wiped the tear from her face.

"Do you want to know what changed?" she asked. 

"It doesn't matter" he replied.

"It does," she said. "You're probably going to think this is stupid."

"Never" he said with a grin. Cameron took a deep breath before continuing.

"I felt something between us" she said. "I was attracted to you."

"So you dumped Wilson for me?" House asked.

"Not really," Cameron replied. "We hadn't exchanged numbers at all he wasn't even there when I got out of the shower that morning. The next time I saw him was in the interview. We spoke afterwards and I told him it would be best if we didn't see each other" Cameron said as she took his hand in hers.

"So you did dump him for me? House asked again. A smirk crept across Cameron's face.

"Yeah I guess I did, and I don't regret it for a second." House smiled and pulled her towards him for a kiss. "Please go have a shower" Cameron begged. "You wreak of alcohol."

"I have a better idea" he said as he kissed her neck. "You me, bath tub, bubbles, and a Billy Joel CD" he suggested.

"I'll go run the bath" she said as she got up.

Cuddy couldn't help but grin as she watched Wilson walk inside their house and slump on the couch. "What are you grinning at?" he asked.

"You boys," she began "Acting like your 21 all over again, your body just can't take it anymore."

"My body can handle you" he replied. 

"I wouldn't be marrying you if you couldn't handle it" she joked.

"So what am I to you just a piece of meat?" Wilson asked feigning hurt. 

"What you think I love you?" she asked in mock surprise but still joking.



"I love you" Wilson said plainly. Cuddy walked over to the couch and stradled his hips. Wilson placed his hands on her back just above her waist.

"I love you too."

"The CD's stopped" Cameron commented.

"Does that mean we have to get out now?" House asked.

"Well we have been in here for over an hour" she said as she got up. The water glistened as it fell from her body. House watched every trickle as it hugged her body before falling. "Can I help you?" she asked playfully noticing him staring. Cameron lifted her leg up and placed it on the tiled wooden floor of House's bathroom. House ran his hand up her other leg memorizing every curve of her body. His hand continued to climb as it disappeared in between her legs. "Greg" she moaned.

"Yes" he replied. Cameron's moans were becoming louder and quicker. 

"Come to bed." Cameron stood out of the bath entirely and let House's hand fall down her leg. He stood up and dried himself off with a towel before going to join Cameron in the bedroom. Cameron headed out into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" House asked confused.

"You need to eat" she replied. House climbed into bed and grabbed his vicodin off the table. He removed the cap and poured two into his hand, swallowing them. He laid down on the pillow and waited for them to take effect. Cameron made them both a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She walked back into the bedroom to find House asleep and snoring rather loudly. She drew the curtains shut before turning and closing the door behind her.

House and Cameron were due to pick Wilson and Cuddy up at 11am. It was now 11.15am and House was trying to hurry Cameron up. "I thought you packed everything lat night?" he asked as he watched her throw some last minute items into her bag.

"Well maybe I would have if someone didn't keep pestering me for sex" she replied coyly.

"Didn't hear you complain last night" he said.

"This would go faster if you took those bags to the car" she suggested. 

"Fine" House grumbled and picked up his bag and took it out to the car. Cameron had been trying to get him out of the room all morning. He hadn't let her out of his sight all night, he even insisted on taking a shower with her - not that she was really bothered about that. Finally she could pack the surprise she had for him, a present she had bought to celebrate their six month 

anniversary which fell two days before the wedding. Zipping up her bag she headed out of the bedroom closing the door behind her. House met her in the hallway.

"This it?" he asked.

"Yep" she replied as she followed him down the hall. 

"I'll ring Wilson and tell him we're on our way" he said pulling his cell phone out from his pocket.

House pulled up into Cuddy's driveway just after 11.30. He climbed out and grabbed Cameron's hand as they walked up the drive to the door. As Cameron rung the bell House popped a couple of Vicodin into his mouth. Cuddy eagerly answered the door. "Well it's about time" she said leaving the door open for them to come in. 

"It's Greg's fault" Cameron answered.

"No it's not it's yours, you took too long to pack" he explained.

"Well as I said earlier if you didn't keep distracting me last night I wouldn't have to do it this morning" she fought back. 

"How did I distract you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Please don't answer that" Wilson begged. "We have a two hour drive ahead of us and I don't need that vision in my head distracting me."

"I'm sure I could distract you" Cuddy said as she slid her hand around his waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Is that everything?" House asked.

"I think so" Cuddy replied. Wilson began to pull the door shut behind them.

"What about your dress?" Cameron asked.

"Sh!t" Cuddy screamed running back into the house. She returned a few minutes later with the dress and gently packed it into House's car. 

"Now are we ready?" he asked again.

"Yes, let's go" Cuddy said. They all climbed into House's corvette. Cameron was in the front with him and Wilson and Cuddy sitting side by side in the back. House looked into his rear view mirror to see Cuddy and Wilson already making out. 

"If you two can't keep your hands to yourself we're not going anywhere" he said with a grin.

"Does that include me?" Cameron asked as she ran her hand down his thigh. House started to pull out of the driveway and down the street.



"I think I can put up with it" he smirked.


	57. Chapter 56

Ch. 56

As they drove to the vineyard Cuddy and Cameron discussed plans for the rehearsal dinner to be held the following night. "What time is your family arriving?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"My sister arrives in the morning and my parents are arriving later in the afternoon" Cuddy said.

"Your parents are coming?" House moaned.

"Ah, yeah" Cuddy said sarcastically. "It is my wedding."

"Do you not get along with Cuddy's parent's?" Cameron asked curiously.

"My mum loves him my dad - not so much" she said with a smirk.

"Gee I can't imagine someone not liking you after they've met you House" Wilson commented.

"What's not to love" House replied.

"Did you do anything to cause it or were you just being you?" Cameron asked.

"He was just being House" Cuddy said.

"Well at least he'll be glad you're not marrying her" Cameron said with a laugh.

"And Wilson's family is arriving together tomorrow around lunchtime aren't they?" Cuddy asked him.

"Yeah they should be there for lunch tomorrow" he replied.

As they pulled into the town bordering the vineyard they stopped in the main street to grab some wine and a few other things. House and Wilson watched as the girls headed into the store and told them they'd meet them back at the car in half an hour. "What are we going to do for half an hour?" Wilson asked.

"Shop" House replied bluntly.

"If I wanted to shop I would have gone with them" Wilson sighed.

"You'll like this better" House responded as he walked off.

"What exactly are we shopping for?" Wilson asked.

"An anniversary present for Cameron" House said.

"Really how long has it been?" Wilson asked.



"Six months" House replied.

"It's not like you to remember this" Wilson remarked a little shocked.

"Cameron remembers, I don't need to be in the dog house this weekend" he explained. "This will have me in the good books for weeks." They walked into a quaint little jewellery store and began looking around.

"Do you know what you want to get her?" Wilson asked.

"No idea, that's why your here" he said.

"Can I help you gentleman" a man said as House approached the counter.

"Yes I'm looking for an anniversary present for my girlfriend" House answered.

"Excellent, we have a nice variety of rings available" he suggested.

"Not at the ring stage yet" House said almost fainting.

"What about a bracelet" Wilson suggested. "These look nice." House moved over to where Wilson stood. Inside the cabinet he saw a beautiful white gold bracelet with diamonds encrusted throughout.

"That's it" he said as he pointed to the bracelet. The salesman removed the bracelet from the case for House to take a closer look at.

"Wow! That's incredible" Wilson exclaimed.

"I'll take it" House said reaching for his wallet.

"Certainly, would you like it gift wrapped?" the salesman asked.

"Yes thank you" House said as he handed over his credit card.

"You'll be in the good books for months not weeks when you give her that" Wilson said. After collecting their purchase they headed back to the car House put his little surprise for Cameron in the glove compartment and waited for them to return. After loading up the car with alcohol and a few other things they all headed off to the vineyard.

As they arrived at the vineyard they were greeted by the owner Harry and his wife Julia. It's nice to have you back Dr. Wilson" Harry said as he greeted them.

"Please call me James" Wilson said as he shook his hand. "You remember Lisa" Wilson said as he re-introduced them.

"How could I forget she's just as gorgeous as ever" Harry commented. House and Cameron came over and joined them. "And this is Dr. Greg House and his girlfriend Dr. Allison Cameron" Wilson said introducing the two to Harry. House and Harry shook hands.



"Gee, no wonder you two doctors keep coming up here with these two beautiful women" Harry said. Cameron and Cuddy both blushed. "This is my wife Julia" he said. After they all exchanged pleasantries they each headed off to their cabins.

After settling into their respective cabins the four friends met up to go for a walk around the vineyard before dinner. House was a little apprehensive about going - after the two hour drive there the prospect of inflicting further pain on his leg by walking wasn't what he was looking to do. "You guys go on ahead, I think I'm going to stay here sample some of the wine" he announced trying to hide the real reason he wanted to stay behind.

"I thought you wanted to go look around?" Cameron asked.

"There's always tomorrow" he said. Wilson could sense the vibe from his friend and so could Cuddy.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Cameron asked.

"No you go with them if you want too" he replied. Cameron walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She whispered into his ear. House's eye's lit up, and a grin spread across his face.

"You guys go on ahead" Cameron began. "I'll stay here."

"OK" Cuddy agreed. "We'll see you after dinner for a couple bottles of wine say around 8pm" she said as she took Wilson's hand in hers.

"Sure" Cameron said as she refocused her attention back to House. As Wilson and Cuddy walked off down the trail House ran his hands down Cameron's back and rested them on her buttocks. "I happened to notice the jacuzzi on the back porch of our cabin" she commented.

"Want to race?" House asked.

Surprisingly House made it to the jacuzzi first, but then again Cameron did go inside and get them towels, bathrobes and some wine. House was already waiting for her in the jacuzzi. "How's the water?" she asked.

"Perfect" House replied. Cameron poured herself and House some wine and sat them on the bench. She then began to remove her clothing one by one as House sat in front of her. His eyes focused intensely on every piece of clothing she removed. Cameron was standing before him with only her bra and matching panties on. She approached the side of the jacuzzi.

"Could you help me with this please?" she asked House motioning to the clasp on her bra. House stood against her back and Cameron could feel his desire to have her right there and then pressing into her back. Cameron's bra fell to the ground as she took a step forward and bent over in front of him to remove her panties. She climbed into the jacuzzi and took a sip of her wine. House grabbed her and pulled her to him where he was seated on the step. She rested in between his legs with her head against his chest. House's arm was wrapped tightly 

around her as he sipped his own drink. "What did we get James and Lisa for a wedding present?" Cameron asked.

"I thought you were organizing it?" House asked.

"No you said you had it under control" Cameron said nervously.

"I thought you said you had it under control" he said trying to hide his grin.

"The wedding is in two days and we have no present for them?" Cameron yelled. House could no longer contain himself he had to put her out of her misery.

"Relax I took care of it" he said. "It's too big to bring all the way up here so I arranged to have it delivered to their house by the time they get back from their honeymoon.

"Greg" Cameron yelled. "Don't do that" she said as she went to slap his arm he caught her hand.

"A little rough aren't we?" he asked.

"I thought you liked it rough" she fired back pressing herself against him.

"Not all the time" he replied as he gently pushed his lips to hers. She sunk into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. House pulled away from her when a sharp pain shot through his thigh. Cameron watched him grimace in pain.

"Do you want your vicodin?" she asked concerned.

"No it's OK, the warm water will help" he answered. Cameron lowered her hands into the water and began to gently rub his thigh. House leaned his head back on the edge of the jacuzzi and allowed the soothing waters and Cameron's delicate hands to take away his pain.

"So you think our parents are going to get along?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't think it really matters does it?" Wilson replied.

"Well it would make things easier when it comes to the holidays, and it will make the next couple of days go easier" she said. It meant a lot to Cuddy for her parents and her future in laws to get along. Especially if grand children were to come into the picture which both Cuddy and Wilson wanted sooner rather than later.

"When it all boils down to it, they will see that we are madly in love with each other and that in itself should make them all happy" he explained. They both paused and Wilson slid his hands around her back. "Everything will be fine" he said as he took her face in his hand and raised her head to met his. "In two days time we are going to be married and heading off on our honeymoon" he said as he kissed her.

"I can't wait" she said as she wrapped herself in his arms. He held her for a moment to reassure her everything would be fine.



"Let's head back" Wilson said.

Cameron was laying on the bed with House almost asleep. House was tired himself and the thought of getting out of the bed with his half naked girlfriend wasn't appealing. "How about I call Wilson and tell him we'll meet them for breakfast instead" he suggested to Cameron as he reached for his cell phone.

"Do you think they'll mind?" Cameron asked.

"I think they'll find a way to occupy themselves." House hit the speed dial for Wilson's cell and waited for him to answer. "Hey it's me" House began. "Feel like catching up over breakfast tomorrow morning instead of catching up now?" he asked.

"You read my mind" replied Wilson. "Lisa's a little tired after our walk I think we might just slip into the jacuzzi and have an early night" he replied.

"Thanks, I knew you'd understand" House said. "So you want to have breakfast around 9am."

"Yeah sounds good, the extra sleep will do us good" Wilson said.

"Alright see you in the morning" House said as he shut his cell phone.

"Are they OK with breakfast?" Cameron asked.

"More than happy" House replied. "Cuddy's a little tired after the walk anyway."

"Is she tired from the actual walk or maybe the activities they undertook while on the walk?" she asked with a smirk as she crawled up next to him.

"Allison Cameron, I'm shocked" House said feigning disgust.

"Maybe it's a sign I've been with you too long" she offered.

"Or maybe that all your training is starting to pay off" he replied.

The next morning Cameron was the first to wake up. This was not unusual in their relationship. It was also particularly helpful as House had destroyed his alarm clock early in their relationship - he much preferred to have Cameron wake him up and she was happy to oblige. She leaned on her right side using her elbow for support. She ran her hand along his left leg, and fell at his waist rounding his stomach. She moved her hand up his chest and began to lay soft kisses on his bicep. House rested his left hand on top of hers that was now on his chest. "Good morning" he mumbled.

"Good morning" she replied. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Not too bad" he responded. "You?"



"With you - perfect" she said. He turned to be laying on his back so he could see her. "What time are we meeting Jimmy and Lisa?" she asked.

"About nine" he said. Cameron leaned over him and grabbed her watch from the table. "What time is it?" he asked her playfully brushing her breasts as she leaned over him.

"It's 8:15" she told him as she resumed her position. "Would it really bother you if we were late anyway?" she asked coyly.

"No, but it would if we missed breakfast I'm starving" he exclaimed.

"Well we better not be late especially after we snubbed them last night" Cameron said as she climbed out of bed.

"Maybe it would help if we showered together save some time" he suggested with a wicked grin on his face.

"Well it won't hurt to try" Cameron replied.

House and Cameron made their way to breakfast and were surprised to find Wilson and Cuddy hadn't arrived yet. The vineyards owner Harry came over and greeted them. "Morning folks, how is everything?" he asked them.

"Everything's great" Cameron replied as she walked to the table.

"Are you meeting Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yes, they should be here soon" Cameron said.

"I'll get you guys some coffee while you wait" he said before leaving. House sat down next to Cameron and moved his chair to be closer to her. He placed his arm on the back of her chair and she rested her hand on his thigh. Harry returned and poured them some coffee. As he left House began to whisper into Cameron's ear and she immediately blushed. Neither of them noticed Wilson and Cuddy approach hand in hand.

"Ahem," Wilson said announcing their arrival and holding the chair out for Cuddy as she sat.

"Morning guys" Cameron said. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Like a rock" Cuddy replied. "All this fresh air is fantastic and the walk we went on yesterday really took it out of me."

"The walk took it out of you or did Wilson put it in you?" House asked.

"Greg!!" Cameron yelled at him slapping him on the back of the head.

"It's only just past nine in the morning could we not discuss our sex life until later?" Wilson asked sarcastically.



"If you make one more comment about their sex life there'll be no sex for the rest of your life" she said firmly.

"There's always hookers" he replied to her.

"Grow up" Cameron said.

"You couldn't go without it" he snapped back.

"Guys please just settle down" Cuddy pleaded with them. Cameron and House glared at each other and remained quiet during the rest of their breakfast. After they finished their meal Cuddy and Cameron left to see how the plans were going for the dinner that night and the reception the following day. As soon as the women had left Wilson began hammering House.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"What?!" House asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Talking to Cameron like that - are you trying to piss her off?" he asked.

"Cuddy can handle my comments about the two of you - Cameron should know that too she's a big girl" he said.

"So you treat her like crap?"

"I didn't treat her like crap" House replied.

"It wasn't far from it. Just because Cuddy and I can put up with your sarcasm because we've known you longer doesn't mean she can" Wilson explained. "She hasn't known you as long as Lisa and I have, she doesn't know everything about you yet" he explained.

"She should stop trying to change me" House said as he got up to leave.

"She's not trying to change you" Wilson said following him. The two friends stopped outside on the steps.

"It sure as hell feels like it" he snapped back. "Who the hell was I kidding this thing between us isn't going to last" he said as he limped down the steps.

"After one tiny disagreement you're going to throw in the towel" Wilson couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm just going to hurt her" House tried to explain as Wilson caught up to him.

"No that's not it" he responded. "You love her - you love her more than you did yesterday. You're worried that you're going to get hurt so you're pushing her away. You're a coward" he said bluntly. House stopped in his tracks, Wilson was right he was falling for Cameron more and he was worried about getting hurt again. "If you're not prepared to look stupid then nothing great is ever going to happen." Wilson walked ahead and left House alone with his thoughts.



"Do you ever get tired of being right?"


	58. Chapter 57

Ch. 57

Cameron and Cuddy had finished all the arrangements for the rehearsal dinner that evening. "Is everything OK with you and House?" Cuddy asked her voice laced with concern.

"I thought so" Cameron admitted. "Then this morning he acted like a jerk" she said with a sigh.

"You're telling me after working with House for almost three years your only just realizing now that he's a jerk?" Cuddy laughed.

"I know he's a jerk - but he's not normally like that when were alone" she admitted.

"Talk to him" Cuddy suggested. "It's worth fighting for isn't it?" she asked. Cameron nodded in agreement.

"What time are your parents arriving?" she asked.

"They should be here in about an hour" Cuddy replied. "James is a little nervous now about meeting them" she admitted to Cameron.

"He shouldn't be - they'll love him" she said.

"I know, but I understand where he's coming from - I'm scared about meeting his parents too" Cuddy admitted.

"I think I should go find Greg" Cameron said getting up from the table. "By the way Chase and Foreman should be here around lunchtime too" she said.

"OK, let me know when they get here" Cuddy said.

"I will" Cameron said. They both walked out of the function room and headed back to their cabins.

Cameron entered the cabin cautiously looking for House as she stepped inside. She walked into the bedroom and saw no sign of him. "I guess he's still pied at me" she thought to herself. She returned to the main room and sat down on the couch waiting for him to come back. A few moments later House walked into the cabin. He walked over to Cameron sat beside her and gave her the single flower he had been holding in his hand. Cameron couldn't help but smile.

"I was a jerk" he said.

"You're always a jerk" she replied.

"I was a bigger jerk than normal" he offered.

"I wasn't exactly nice to you either" she admitted. "I'm sorry."



"I'm sorry too" he replied as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Did you and Cuddy get everything organized for tonight?" he asked.

"Yep, everything has been taken care of, the only thing we need to do is turn up tonight" she said.

"So, we have the rest of the day to ourselves" he said a sly grin creeping across his face.

"What do you suggest we do" she said grinning back. House cupped her face in his hands and bought her to him for a soft lingering kiss. He brushed the hair from her face and pulled her down on top of him. House continued to kiss Cameron as his hands continued to explore her body. He ran them up her back and lifted her shirt up over her head. Cameron moved her lips down his neck and lifted his shirt up lacing his stomach with kisses. She lifted him up and ripped his shirt off as she felt his desire for her building it only encouraged her more. He moved his hand around her back and removed her bra in one swift movement revealing her breasts before him. While House was undoing her bra Cameron had moved her hand down to his belt and removed it undoing his zip next and releasing him from the tight confines of his jeans. Stripping him of his jeans leaving him in just his boxers she lowered her lips down upon Mt. Gregory and swallowed him. He moaned with delight as she moved up and down. He gripped the cushions of the couch as he came closer and closer to his climax.

"Oh God, Cameron!" he yelled as he erupted and she grinned seeing him climax. House leaned his head back on the couch his eyes closed and breathing still heavy. Cameron showered his stomach with kisses as she moved up his body toward his neck. She lay down on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, his breathing slowed and he rubbed her back gently. After a few minutes Cameron got up and reached out for his hand. House took it and followed her into the bedroom - after all they did have the rest of the day to kill.

The white SUV pulled up in front of the reception of the vineyard. A man in his late fifties stepped out of the drivers side, he was around 6'1 and his dark hair was showing hints of grey along the sides. His wife stepped out of the passenger side her beautiful dark hair tied back as she stepped out she immediately locked eyes with her daughter and hurriedly ran to greet her. Cuddy stood up excitedly to greet her mother. They hugged tightly as Wilson observed their interaction. "It's so good to see you mum" Cuddy said.

"Well you'd see me more often if you weren't always at that damn hospital" she commented. Parents never bloody satisfied. They broke their embrace. "So this must be James" she said. Wilson stepped forward to hug her and they hugged.

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Cuddy" Wilson said.

"Oh please call me Sam" she said as she stood back and looked him up and down. Cuddy's father approached the happy group at the bottom of the steps.

"Dad, how are you?" Cuddy said as she hugged her father.

"Great now that my daughter is finally getting hitched" he replied.



"This the fella?" he asked looking at Wilson.

"Yes, sir" Wilson replied extending his hand. Both men shook hands with a firm grip.

"Well you'd have to be an improvement on that last bloke she bought home" he remarked. "What was his name?"

"Greg" Cuddy said shyly.

"That's right Greg House, and by the way call me Joe" he said.

"Greg's actually going to be James' best man" Cuddy informed them. Joe looked down at his shoes a little embarassed.

"Well at least you're not marrying him" he commented. Cuddy felt a hand on her shoulder as her brother tapped her gently.

"You made it" she screamed. "I thought you were in Europe" she remarked pulling him towards her.

"I wasn't going to miss my little sisters wedding" he said as they broke their hug.

"This is James, James this is my brother Matthew" she said as she introduced them.

"Please call me Matt" he said as he shook Wilson's hand.

"Good to meet you Matt, Lisa tells me your a photographer" he remarked.

"Yeah, photo journalism wherever it takes me" Matt replied.

"Well this has to be Mr. & Mrs. Cuddy" Harry said as he stepped out onto the balcony.

"Mum and Dad this is Harry he's the owner of this vineyard" Cuddy said.

"You have a beautiful place here" Joe remarked.

"Thank you, I have your cabins ready let me just get your luggage" he said as he handed them they keys.

"I'll get it" Wilson offered.

"Let me help" Matt said. Wilson and Matt grabbed the luggage out of the car and headed down the path. Wilson put the luggage inside the door of the room for Mr & Mrs Cuddy. Lisa walked up behind them and slid her hand around Wilson's waist.

"We'll let you guys get settled and come back and pick you up for lunch around 12:30pm" Cuddy suggested.



"Sounds great sweetheart" Joe said as he took the bags into the bedroom. Cuddy and Wilson left and followed Matt to his cabin a little bit further up.

"So did I hear right before?" he asked.

"About what?" Cuddy replied.

"Greg is going to be James' best man?" he asked.

"Yeah he is" Wilson replied.

"Is he here yet, I'd love to say hello to him" Matt commented.

"Yeah he's with his girlfriend" Wilson said shocked.

"You thought everyone in my family hated him didn't you?" he asked.

"Well I kind of got that impression" Wilson said with a grin.

"Could you blame him" Cuddy said.

"Well I always liked him, mum didn't want you to rush into it and dad well dad's dad" he said laughing.

"Who's this girlfriend I thought he was this toxic bachelor anyway" he asked.

"He was until he met Dr. Cameron" Wilson said.

"She'd have to be a doctor, she must be something special to put up with his sh!t" Matt commented.

"She is,"Cuddy remarked. "Do you want to come look around before lunch mum and dad are going to get settled first" she said.

"Sure, give us a chance to catch up and for me to get to know my future brother in law here" he said.

House and Cameron were laying in bed. Cameron was nestled up against House with her head resting on her chest. She shivered slightly. "Are you cold?" he asked wrapping his arm tighter around her.

"Just got a chill" she replied. House reached down and pulled the blanket up over them. "Can I ask you something?" House knew this was coming. Cameron would eventually want to know why he reacted so weird this morning.

"Sure" he replied knowing what was coming.

"Why did you act like that this morning?" House smiled knowing he was right. It had also given him time to think of the right answer while he was with Wilson.



"To be honest, fear" he replied.

"Of what, that I'm going to leave you?"

"That and of how I'm feeling" he replied anxiously. Cameron pulled herself up to be alongside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Right now, horny" he said smirking. Cameron couldn't help but smirk back. "Seriously I'm finding myself falling for you more and more every day and it's not like it has been in the past with..." he didn't finish the sentence.

"With Stacy" Cameron said.

"Yeah, with you it's stronger I didn't think it was possible to love you more than I do right now" he admitted.

"I love you too" she said kissing him on the lips.

"There's also a lot we don't know about each other" he commented.

"Maybe there's a way we could fix that" Cameron suggested.

"How?" House asked curiously.

"One question a day about something you want to know about the other person - it could be anything and you must answer it."

"Anything hey" the proposition intrigued House.

"I'll make the first one an easy one for you" Cameron said as she slid up closer to him.

"OK go."

"Are you still feeling horny?" House reached out and pulled her on top of his lap and smothered her lips with his own cupping her breasts at the same time. "I take it that's a yes."

Wilson, Cuddy and her brother Matt were exploring the grounds of the vineyard. They had taken in much of the beautiful scenery and were heading back to the main entrance when they saw a silver BMW approach, followed by a black Mercedes. Wilson's mother was the first to step out of the silver BMW. She was around 5'10 with brown hair and scattered blonde highlights. His father stepped out next - he had the same hair as Wilson did, and similar features the jaw line was almost identical as was the color of their eyes. Wilson eagerly walked up to meet them. He wrapped his arms around his mother hugging her tightly.

"Bit of a mummy's boy" Matt joked to Cuddy who in turn whacked him on the arm.



"Oh James it's so good to see you" Jenny said looking her son up and down as all parents do.

"It's good to see you too mum, did you have a good trip?" he asked.

"It was fine dear" she replied. Wilson's father walked around the front of the car to meet his son. The two hugged as Cuddy slowly approached behind them.

"Good to see you Jim" Rob said. "Now where's this fiancee of yours?" he asked. Wilson turned and took Cuddy's hand.

"Mum, dad this is Lisa" he said introducing her. Cuddy nervously stepped forward to met her future in laws.

"It's lovely to meet you" Jenny said as she hugged her future daughter in law.

"It's great to meet you too Mrs. Wilson" Cuddy replied.

"Call me Jenny" she responded.

"I know my son said you were gorgeous but I didn't realise how gorgeous" Rob said as he hugged her.

"Thank you" Cuddy blushed. "And this is my brother Matthew" she said turning to Matt.

"Please call me Matt" he said shaking their hands. A male figure stepped out of the car behind them followed by a woman and two children.

"Glad you could make it" Wilson said as he shook his brothers hand.

"Wasn't going to miss your wedding little brother" Bradley said. Wilson introduced the rest of his family to Cuddy and Matt. Bradley's wife Sarah had a petite frame and soft blonde hair that dropped just below her shoulders, their children Shane who was 8 and Joel who was 9 were a spitting image of their parents and both had the unmistakable Wilson jaw line.

"Are your parents here yet?" Jenny asked.

"Their getting settled before lunch" Cuddy replied.

"Sound's like a good idea" Sarah remarked. They all headed off in the direction of their cabins to relax before lunch.

After a nice informal lunch to introduce the families earlier in the day the everyone was getting ready for dinner. "So do you think lunch went well?" Cuddy asked.

"I think it went great" Wilson replied. "Everyone got along fine, why is something bothering you?" he asked.

"No, I just want everything to be..." she hesitated.



"Perfect?" Wilson asked.

"I know it's stupid but yes" she admitted a little embarassed.

"It will be perfect I will do everything in my power to make the rest of this weekend run smoothly" he assured her.

"Thank you" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

House and Cameron had managed to drag themselves out of bed and actually put clothes on. "Remind me again why we have to go to this dinner?" he asked.

"Because we are invited guests, and we are the bridal party it would be a little bit silly if we didn't turn up" she said. House walked up behind her and pulled her hair up off her neck revealing her soft silky skin. He began to kiss her all over her neck and down her shoulder.

"But I could have so much more fun here" he whined playfully. She turned in his arms and threw her lips on to his passionately.

"Firstly we can have more fun later," she began "And secondly Chase & Foreman are here along with the rest of the guests."

"I'm still not convinced" he said returning to kiss her neck.

"Well, you can either come to dinner with your beautiful girlfriend, or you can stay in this room alone, and remain alone for the whole night" she offered.

"Well I am hungry" he replied. As they finished getting dressed there was a knock on the door. Cameron went to answer it as she was the first one ready. Chase and Foreman entered.

"Hey you two how was the drive?" she asked.

"Good, apart from Mr. I don't need directions over here getting us lost" Chase said gesturing to Foreman.

"Hey we're here aren't we?" he fired back.

"Are you two ready?" Chase asked.

"Just waiting on House" Cameron told them. House then appeared from the bedroom.

"Hello chipmunks, I'm ready lets go" he announced. Chase lead the group out the door. As they headed off down the path House stopped Cameron at the bottom of the steps after he popped a couple of vicodin he grabbed Cameron on the arm. "Hey I never got to ask you my question" he said.

"You want to ask it now?" she asked.

"Like you said the first one's an easy one" he replied.



"OK but hurry up or we'll be late."

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he smirked.


	59. Chapter 58

Ch. 58

House and Cameron entered the room followed by Chase and Foreman. They made their way to the table where they were seated along with Cuddy and Wilson. Cuddy's brother Matt saw House approach and went to say hello.

"Well if it isn't the genius Dr. House" he said slapping him on the back.

"And that must be the sleazy paparazzi photographer who can only be Cuddy's brother" House retorted with a grin. The two men shook hands like they were old friends, actually they were. Matt was the only member of Cuddy's family he could tolerate and actually enjoyed talking to. Cameron watched the interaction between the two and was surprised that House seemed to have another friend besides Wilson.

"And this must be the reason you haven't come out of your cabin all day" Matt said holding his hand out to Cameron. She blushed shyly before taking his hand.

"This is indeed the reason I haven't seen the light of day" House admitted. He leaned closer to Matt and whispered still loud enough for Cameron to hear "Do you blame me?" Matt snickered at House's comment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you with my earlier comment" Matt said apologetically.

"Oh it wasn't that" Cameron said. "I'm just shocked he has another friend besides Wilson." Matt and Cameron both laughed and took their seats. Matt sat down next to House who sat alongside Cameron. Cuddy and Wilson sat next to them and Foreman and Chase sat opposite them.

The evening progressed with dinner being enjoyed and quite a lot of wine being consumed by all parties. It was soon time for the traditional speeches to be made. Matt was the first to speak on behalf of Cuddy. He gently tapped his spoon against his glass to get everyone's attention. "Hello" he began. "For those of you I haven't met yet my name is Matt Cuddy this delightful women here is my older sister Lisa. I'm meant to stand up here and tell you how great my sister is, and how lucky James is to be marrying her - but I'm sure every one present here knows that already." Wilson put his arm her shoulder pulling her closer to him and she leaned back slightly into his chest relaxing. "There are many embarassing tales that I could recount to you about my sis like the time she and her soriatory girlfriends stole the opposing university's team mascot Edgar... the goat" he paused as the room laughed. They fed Edgar a diet of Budweiser and Cheerio's thankfully they returned him before killing him. "Or in her earlier years when mum and dad came home from dinner early and caught her making out with her boyfriend on the couch while babysitting me." Cuddy buried her head in her hands. "I could continue with these tales for hours and I'm sure Dr. House here could contribute a few too" Matt said looking down at him. "But I would like to wish my sister and James an incredibly delirious life together - to Lisa & James" he finished by raising a glass to the happy couple as the room clapped. Cuddy looked at her brother and smiled warmly as Wilson shook his hand. Now it fell upon House to say a few words.

"Oh sh!t" Cameron thought to herself.



"Well like Matt said I could tell a few stories about Lisa but she would have me in the clinic for the rest of the year if I did" he smiled nervously. "For those of you who don't have the pleasure of knowing who I am" he stopped as Wilson interrupted him.

"What pleasure" Wilson commented.

"Anyway I'm Greg House, I've known Lisa since we dated in college and James and I have been friends with since I started at PPTH quite a few years ago now. For those of you who don't know Jimmy and I have been known to hit the town. One particular summer night we did just this. We went to a little bar down the street and had a few quiet drinks. Well a few quiet drinks turned into a few more and a few more, and even a few more after that" the room laughed again. "Anyway as we left

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

House and Wilson staggered out of the bar and decided to go around the corner to try and get a cab. House was talking to Wilson when he soon realized no one was behind him.

"Wilson" he called out. House heard no reply, only the sound of puking. He followed the sound and found Wilson leaning on the fence throwing up. He couldn't help but laugh. Wilson had thrown up on his shirt and his shoes. After a few minutes Wilson lifted his head and looked at a very amused House. "Feel better?" House asked.

"Much" replied Wilson. They continued out of the car park and into the street. Wilson decided because of the heat and the fact his shirt smelt of puke he would take his shirt off. They walked out into the street and a car pulled up on the side of the road just in front of them.

"I'm going to go and see if they'll give us a ride" House said as he waited for Wilson to catch up to him. Wilson nodded and watched as House stuck his head in through the window. After a couple of minutes House abruptly pulled his head out of the window and screamed at them

"Fk off!" and thrust his cane into the door of their car. By this time Wilson had caught up to him.

"I see the old House charm hasn't lost it's touch" Wilson joked.

"If you wanted to get in the car with them go ahead" House fired back.

"What was the deal anyway?" Wilson asked.

"They wanted to know how much you were for the hour" House announced rather loudly to the street. This took a moment to register with Wilson he was after all quite drunk.



FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

The room was overcome with laughter as House recalled his tale."So although there have been rumors about my good friend here being gay I can tell you with absolute certainty he is not" House continued.

"I can vouch for that" a tipsy Cuddy added.

"Me too I've slept in the room next to theirs" House added. "Anyway to my two closest and dearest friends after my stunning girlfriend Allison here I would like to wish you as much happiness as you can handle, as much love as you can give each other and as many memories as you can share together - to James and Lisa." He raised his glass to the happy couple as the rest of the room followed suit.

Around 11:30 everything and everyone decided to wind up for the evening. Cuddy's parents were heading to their cabin to get some sleep before the big day as were Wilson's. As Cuddy saw her parents off she came back and saw House standing on the steps smoking a cigar. She went over to him. "I never got to properly thank you for your speech" she said.

"Well as much as I'd love you to, Cameron takes care of that for me now" he quipped.

"Dmn and I was really hoping to nail you one last time before I got married too" she replied. They both grinned as she leaned on the railing next to House.

"Thank you, Greg" she said sincerely.

"Wow, you haven't called me Greg since..." he paused trying to remember.

"It's been a while" she said.

"Since the last time we had sex if I recall correctly" he said with a smirk.

"No that time I called you God" she grinned back.

"God, Greg it's OK Cameron gets confused all the time too."

"Confused by what?" she asked as she and Wilson joined them on the steps.

"Referring to me as God" he proudly stated. "You know in the bedroom." Cameron and Wilson both rolled their eyes.

"Well you're on your own tonight stud" Cameron told him.

"What? What do you mean?" A deflated House asked.

"Cuddy and I are staying in her cabin Wilson's going to stay in ours with you" she said.

"Why?" he asked.



"Because the groom can't see the bride on the day of the wedding." Cameron moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she kissed him on the lips and he quickly parted them for her tongue to have easier access. "It's all part of being the best man" she finished saying.

"If I had of known that was part of the deal I would have knocked it back" he joked. Wilson didn't hear him nor did Cuddy as they were both saying goodnight to each other. Wilson and Cuddy finally tore themselves apart. "So not only do I not get to spend the night with you, but I'm meant to sleep knowing you and Cuddy will be sleeping together" he whined.

"Well not together" Cameron whispered in his ear. "But if it will help you sleep better you can think whatever you want."

"If I think of that I'm going to be up all night - if you know what I mean" he said frustrated. Cameron walked down the steps and off towards Cuddy's cabin as Wilson headed off to House's cabin. Cuddy remained on the steps. "What do you want soon to be Mrs. Buzz kill?" he asked sarcastically.

"How much was it?" she asked.

"How much was what?" he replied.

"How much did they offer to pay you for the hour?" House leaned over and whispered into her ear. Cuddy smirked and walked off into the night.

House and Wilson walked into the cabin. Wilson threw his bag down by the door and House went and grabbed the bottle of scotch from the counter. "Feel like a drink?" House asked.

"Why not I'm going to need some help getting to sleep tonight" he admitted.

"So who do I have to blame for making me spend the night away from Allison?" House asked.

"This was all Lisa's idea" Wilson explained. "Believe me I'd much rather be in bed with her right now than with you."

"Let's hope so" House said as he handed Wilson his drink.

"So have you given Cameron her anniversary present yet?" Wilson asked.

"Well I did plan on doing that tonight" House admitted. "But it seems your soon to be wife had other ideas."

"I'm sure you can contain yourself for one evening" Wilson said.

Cuddy and Cameron were already in their pyjamas and enjoying a glass of wine before bed. "I can't believe you and Jimmy are getting married tomorrow" Cameron said shaking her head.



"I know it's really hard to believe" Cuddy agreed. "Do you think you and House will ever get married?" she asked.

"I think it's a long way off yet. Right now we're just enjoying each other" she said.

"Have you talked about marriage?"

"Nope, I think that with Greg it's best to just take it one day at a time" she said. Cuddy refilled both their glasses and sat down again.

"I have something for you" she said excitedly. Cuddy got up off the bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Reaching inside she pulled out a small bag and handed it to Cameron. "This is just a little something from Jimmy and I to say thank you for being here with us" she said. Cameron leaned over and hugged her.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have too" Cameron replied. She opened the bag to reveal a burgandy jewellery box. Taking the box out she opened it to reveal a sterling silver bracelet and earrings with an ice blue sapphire stone. "Oh my god! It's gorgeous" she exclaimed hugging her again.

Wilson and House were now on their third glass of scotch since they got home. "Before I forget" Wilson said as he got up and went to his bag and removed a small bag the same as the one Cuddy had just given Cameron. "A little token from Lisa and I to say thank you for being here with us." House remained silent as he took the bag from Wilson. He removed the box opening the smaller one first. Inside was a pair of silver cufflinks with the same ice blue sapphire stone in the centre to match Cameron's earrings. House opened the larger box revealing a stunning silver watch.

"You think this is going to get me to turn up to work on time?" he asked.

"Lisa did see that as a possibility" Wilson replied.

"Thank you" House said softly. They both finished their drinks and headed for bed.

The ceremony was taking place in the grounds of the vineyard. Wilson and House stood underneath a beautiful elm tree with the gentle sounds of the creek flowing in the background. Family and friends were all seated for the ceremony about to start. The sun was sitiing perfectlyin the sky providing just the right amount of warmth and light. Wilson and House stood near the celebrant waiting for their arrival. "it's not to late to back out you know" House whispered to Wilson. Wilson glared at House. "It was a joke" he said with a grin. Foreman stood at the end of the aisle and signaled to them that the girls had arrived. Cameron walked through the clearing and down the makeshift path that had been built. Her dress was a stunning silver with embroidery across the front and along the thin spaghetti straps that held it all together. She gazed at House as she walked down the aisle, she was already mentally undressing him with her eyes as he was with her. His matching silver tie shone brightly in the sun and against his 

black shirt and suit. As she neared the two of them at the end of the aisle she locked eyes with House and smiled. Cuddy and Wilson had decided to for go the traditional wedding march and other songs for their nupitals instead choosing songs that they thought better represented them as a couple. As Cuddy prepared to walk down the aisle the music started. The sound of ' I'm Kissing You' by Deni Hines poured out through the speakers. As she made her way down the aisle the entire time her eyes locked with Wilson's, she reached him and he took her hands in his.The celebrant welcomed the guests and started the service. Wilson held her hands through out as the time neared to say their vows.

"James and Lisa have written their own vows which they will now pledge to one another" the celebrant informed the group. He nodded to Wilson for him to proceed.

"Lisa, all I've ever wanted is right here in my hands,Not a single minute passes by without you in it, your voice, your touch, our memories are with me always.You hold me in your arms, everything my heart desires morning sun, and midnight fires.Your there to share my dreams, with you I have everything.I promise to love you, care for you, cherish and honor you for the rest of our lives.In the good times and the bad, the happy and sad.I'll be there for you – this I swear."

Cuddy held back tears as she heard the words escape Wilson's lips. She took a deep breath as the celebrant nodded for her to begin her own vows.

"James, all I've ever wanted is right here in my hands,I've made a promise to myself to tell you everyday how much you mean to me.Together we will share our hopes and dreams and live our lives as one.I promise to love you, care for you, cherish and honor you for the rest of our lives.In the good times and the bad, the happy and sad.I'll be there for you – this I swear."

Wilson wiped the tears that softly began to fall from her eyes as she spoke. He stepped closer to her cutting the space between them. The celebrant turned to them "Do you have the rings?" he asked. Wilson looked over to House who handed him the rings. "James, place the ring on Lisa's finger" Wilson did so. "James to you take Lisa to be your wife?" he asked.

"I do" he replied with a smile. The celebrant then turned to Cuddy.

"Lisa please place the ring on James finger" and Cuddy did so. "Do you take James to be your husband?"

"I do" she replied.

"Ladies and gentleman it is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr& Mrs. James Wilson," the celebrant announced. ""You may now kiss….." the celebrant was interrupted by applause from the guests as he turned he saw that Cuddy and Wilson had already begun to kiss. Wilson's hand swept around her neck and he held her lips to his. The newly married couple were oblivious to the people watching them and after a few moments House had had enough.

"You do have a room for these kind of activities" he said to the happy couple. Wilson and Cuddy both smirked as they broke their kiss. They walked down the aisle as House limped over and took Cameron by the arm, Cameron wiped a tear from her eye as they walked after the newlyweds.

"Women" House said with a huff noticing her wipe her eyes.




	60. Chapter 59

Ch. 59

After the final official photos were taken the four friends stood with each other and had a glass of champagne. "So how does it feel to be married?" Cameron asked.

"Like a prisoner" House joked. Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"A prisoner doesn't get this much action" Cuddy replied with a grin as Wilson slid his arms around her waist and gently across her stomach.

"But to answer your question it feels... nice."

"You feel better than nice" Wilson said.

"Oh please" House moaned as he leaned on the bench and took a seat popping a couple of vicodin into his mouth. He sat with one leg on either side of the bench and Cameron sat in front of him in between his legs. He sipped his champagne and reached into his pocket. "I have something for you" he whispered to her.

"For me? What is it?" she asked.

"Close your eyes" he told her. Cameron closed her eyes as House had instructed. He placed the sparkling silver necklace around her neck and let it fall down her chest. She felt it fall against her and grabbed it with her hand.

"It's gorgeous" she exclaimed. "Thank you, but why?"

"You're telling me you forgot our six month anniversary" House said feigning disappointment.

"No I didn't forget I thought you would have - or just not bothered to buy me anything" she admitted.

"That is incredible" Cuddy commented. "It's so beautiful" she looked over to Wilson. "You could learn a thing or two from him" she said.

"Hey I helped him pick it out" Wilson said defending himself.

"I could teach him more than that too" House replied. "Where's my present?" he asked.

"I'll give it to you later" Cameron said as she leaned her head back on his chest and met his lips with hers her arms around his neck.

The four walked to the reception and stood outside as they waited to be introduced. Cuddy's brother Matthew was playing MC. "Ladies & Gentleman would you please welcome the maid of honor and best man Allison Cameron and Gregory House" he announced and watched as the two locked arms and entered taking their seats. "It gives me great honor too now introduce the newlyweds would you please be up standing for Lisa Cuddy and James Wilson." The guests all stood and clapped as the couple entered to the song 'Beautiful Day' by U2. They took their seats at the table with House and Cameron. The tables all had glass candle holders as centre 

pieces with white colored stones in the holder. The light purple and silver candles glowed softly in the light. The guests all received a wine glass for the ladies and a beer glass for the men all with the initials L&J and the date Saturday May 26th 2007 engraved on them. House and Cameron received the same glasses but also a scotch glass each with same engraving on them. The waiter approached the bridal table and immediately got them their drinks. Beer for House and Wilson and wine for Cuddy and Cameron.The night continued with Cuddy and Wilson mingling with the guests and even House relaxed and enjoyed socializing with Chase and Foreman. Matt soon approached the microphone again to commence the speeches from the bridal party.

Matt approached the microphone with his glass in his hand. Everyone stopped their conversations and focused their attention to him. "Ladies and gentleman we're going to get the formalities out of the way so we can all relax and focus more on our drinking" he said as the room laughed softly. "Firstly we're going to hear from the brides parents and speaking on their behalf is Joe." Joe Cuddy got up from his seat at the table and made his way to the microphone.

"Thank you. I'm not big on making speeches so I'm going to keep this short and to the point. On behalf of my wife and I, I'd like to start by welcoming you all here today to help us celebrate this occasion. When my daughter was six years old she told me she wanted to be a doctor" he said looking over at Cuddy. "Not only did she graduate med school but she finished second in her class and we were proud. Then after working for a few years she was appointed Dean of Medicine at PPTH and we were proud then too. But today when I walked her down the aisle to marry James and I stood there looking on..." he paused as the tears began to build up in his eyes. "We were more proud today then we have ever been in our lives. We wish you every happiness and a wonderful life together" he said. As he finished his speech he walked over to Cuddy who stood and gave her father a hug. Wilson stood and shook his hand. "Welcome to the family son" Joe said to Wilson. As the applause died down Matt took to the microphone again.

"I'd now like to call upon the best man at today's proceedings Greg House." House sipped his drink and limped over to the microphone.

"Thanks Matt" he began. "Well like Joe I'm going to keep this pretty short too. As I mentioned last night I've known Cuddy since our days in med school and I've known Wilson since I started at PPTH. We've the three of us been through a lot together and I was thinking about the figures last night. Between us all there have been 3 marriages, four affairs, three serious relationships, booze, pills, hookers, gun shot wounds, mafia dealings, three takeover bids at the hospital, four whiteboards, countless trials and court appearances, four nights in jail and a partridge in a pear tree" the room laughed again. "But the one thing that has remained constant between us is our love and friendship for one another. That will never change. A lot of people have approached me and asked how much did I get offered for an hour with Wilson the night we were walking home drunk" he paused as he looked over and saw Wilson put his head in his hands. "But a good pimp never reveals his prices unless the customer is serious about the goods" House was interrupted by laughter again. "So please raise your glasses and join me in toasting the happy couple" he finished saying as he raised his glass.



"To Lisa & James" the room chorused. House sat back down at his chair hugging Cuddy and Wilson as he passed. Cameron put her arm around his shoulder and kissed him as he sat back down.

"And now to lastly hear from the bride and groom" Matt introduced them. Wilson took Cuddy's hand as they made their way to the microphone.

"We'd like to thank you all for coming today" he began. "A lot of you have traveled great distances to be here with us and we thank you deeply for that. We'd like to also thank those who couldn't be here with us today and take a moment to remember them. Although they couldn't be here with us physically we know they are here with us in spirit. We'd also like to thank everyone who has helped us put this day together our parents, Harry and his wife who run this fabulous establishment have been fantastic."

"The wines fantastic too" Matt yelled out.

"Indeed it is," Wilson continued. "We also need to thank our two great friends Allison and Greg who have been... there are no words to describe how supportive and helpful they have been and how much we appreciate and love them and everyone for it. Thank you once again for helping us celebrate our wedding day and we hope you stay well in to the early hours of tomorrow morning." Everyone stood and applauded the newly weds. Matt walked to the microphone for the final time.

"We'd now like the bride and groom to make their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The couple have asked that their parents and then everyone else join them on the dance floor at the beginning of the second song" he instructed. "Now being the traditional married couple only four hours into their marriage they couldn't decide on one wedding song. So they have chosen two. The first song is from James to Lisa." Cuddy and Wilson stood on the dance floor their arms wrapped around each other and waited for the song to begin. Shortly after Robbie Williams "Angels" started and they slowly danced together. Wilson held Cuddys left hand to his chest and wrapped his left arm around her waist.

Angels: By Robbie Williams

I sit awake, does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know? The places were we go when we're grey and old  
Cause' I've been told that salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed - thoughts running through my head  
And I feel that love is dead, I'm loving angels instead

(Chorus)  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me, when I come to call  
She won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak and my plane walks down a one way street  
I look above and I know I'll always be blessed with love  


And as the feeling grows she breathes flesh to my bones  
When love is dead, I'm loving angels instead.

(Chorus)  
And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me, when I come to call  
She won't forsake me, I'm loving angels instead x2

Wilson wiped the tear that was falling from Cuddy's eye as they finished dancing. Cuddy and Wilson's parents all amde their way to the dance floor to join the couple. The next song that played was from

Lisa to James.

Soul Reason:

In my wildest dreams never thought I'd see the day someone could change me,  
You walked into my life made me feel so alive now I'm just not the same,  
Your the soul reason I'm feeling this way, come and warm me like the sun,  
Your my inspiration your every breath I take, your my soul reason,  
I laugh, I cry and I love

When my world turns blue all I have to do is hold you here inside me,  
Sometimes I wonder how I made it up to now without you here beside me,  
Your my soul reason for feeling this way, come and warm me like the sun,  
Your my inspiration for every breath I take, your my soul reason, I live, I die and I love

Out of no where a smile might cross my face it can happen maybe anytime or any place,  
Ain't nobody like you.

Your my soul reason for feeling this way, come and warm me like the sun,  
Your my inspiration for every breath I take, your my soul reason x2  
I laugh, I live, I cry and I love.

House held out his hand for Cameron to take. She looked at him a little shocked. "What about your leg?" she asked.

"That's why God invented Vicodin" he replied.

"OK but, one song and that's it" she said concerned. House and Cameron began to dance House leaning on her as their bodies swayed to the soft slow sounds of the music.

"Are you trying to protect me? Or are you a really bad dancer?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.



"Either you don't want me to dance with you for fear of causing my leg more pain or you really suck at dancing?" he asked. "And judging by the way your dancing now you don't suck.

"Umm, firstly I do suck" she winked at him seductively and he grinned.

"Secondly, I want you in good shape for tonight I want you to enjoy our celebrations" she admitted. House stopped dancing and looked into her eyes. He knew she was holding back, and she knew he knew. "And I want to protect you, not cause you pain" she finally relented. "Is that so bad?" He smiled as they began to dance again and he kissed her softly on the neck letting her know it was alright.

Cameron and House continued to dance through the next song. Chase and Foreman joined them on the dance floor with two women they had met earlier. At the conclusion of the song Cameron led House off the dance floor and outside, she sat him down on the seat and stood before him.

"Have I told you how incredible you look in that dress?" he asked.

"I think you might have mentioned it" she blushed.

"I don't get tired of telling you" he replied. "What are we doing out here anyway?" he asked.

"I thought you might like part of your present" she said. House's eyes widened eagerly.

"I didn't think you'd want to go for it our here" House began "But if you're game I am" he replied.

"That part I'm not going to give to you until later" she said crushing his hopes. She reached into the bag that she had grabbed off the table as they passed and handed him his present. He removed the wrapping like an excited child at christmas. He opened the box and looked down at the tickets that lay inside the box. He looked at them more closely.

"How did you get these?" he asked. "They sold out in like 10 minutes" he said astonished.

"I have a couple of connections" she admitted.

"Billy helped you get tickets to The Rolling Stones?" he queried.

"He did, yes" she smiled.

"That man is truly a legend" he said. He stood to give her a kiss placing either hand beside her trapping her between his body and the fence behind her. He kissed her passionately as she hugged him around the waist.

"You're welcome" she muttered after a few minutes. Cameron turned to be looking out over the vineyard. House's hands wrapped around her stomach as he nibbled on her neck. Hearing footsteps approaching from behind House turned to see Matt approaching them. He threw House a cigar which he caught.



"Cuban?" House asked.

"Yep," he replied. "I've got you a box back in my room" he replied.

"Must be my lucky day" he said winking at Cameron. House removed a packet of matches from his pocket and lit his cigar then threw the packet to Matt. "So who have you been stalking lately?" House asked.Matt shook his head.

"I don't stalk them, that's for those mongrel paparazzi - I am a photo journalist I get paid to take their pictures for magazines etc" Matt explained. House already knew this he just liked to stir him about it.

"You must travel a lot then" Cameron commented.

"Quite a bit, I go where they ask me" Matt replied. "I photographed Ange & Brad a couple of weeks ago."

"My Angelina" House retorted.

"Hey" Cameron said slapping him.

"What?" House asked.

"I agree with Allison, she was painful to deal with a real b!tch" Matt remarked.

"She's still hot" House said.

"And I'm not?" Cameron said cornering him.

"You are gorgeous, beautiful and stunning" he replied trying to get himself out of trouble.

"But she would be your get out of jail free card?" Cameron asked.

House paused for a moment then replied

"Yes." "Who would yours be?"

"Well I guess I would have to keep Brad busy while your with Ange" she smirked at him.

"Anyway, I've got to head to Los Angeles soon shoot David Beckham and Victoria for a magazine article coming out" Matt said.

"So you're in the country for a while then?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah longer than I have been lately" he replied. "It will give me a chance to edit and polish the photos from today." Cameron reached up to House's mouth and removed his cigar from it and taking a drag for herself. This move shocked both Matt and House but both men were so captivated by her actions neither spoke.



"That is so sexy" House finally managed to say. Cameron took a final drag on the cigar making sure to draw her lips softly and slowly across the end of the cigar and never breaking eye contact with House. She exhaled the smoke from her lungs and handed it back to House.

"I'm going to have a drink" she announced as she headed back inside.

"How on earth did you land a chick like that?" Matt asked.

"Try a little tenderness" House said as he followed Cameron inside.

As the rest of the evening passed House couldn't keep his mind off Cameron. While he was actually enjoying himself his thoughts were always of her and of what he was going to do to her once he got her alone. Wilson walked up to join him and grab a drink. "Where's the old ball and chain?" House asked.

"She's in the bathroom with Cameron" he replied. "Did you get your present from Cameron yet?" he asked.

"Yep, tickets to the Stones next month."

"What! They sold out in like ten minutes I remember you telling me" Wilson was quite surprised.

"She's quite talented - and knows all the right people" House replied.House ordered himself and Wilson another drink. "When are you going to get out of this place anyway?" he asked.

"As soon as I can convince Lisa to leave"

"You've been married for less than 10 hours and she's already knocking back sex with her husband that's got to be a record" House joked.

"We've already consumated our marriage" Wilson said setting the record straight.

"Impressive" House responded. "Well for those of us who aren't married but are actually guaranteed some could we hurry this along."

"You read my mind" Cameron said sneaking up behind them.


	61. Chapter 60

Ch. 60

House smirked as he heard the words escape Cameron's lips. Wilson turned and smiled at Cameron. She leaned over House's shoulder and took a sip from his drink. House slipped his arm around her waist and held her as she stood there. Cuddy walked over to them for a drink.

"Hey Lisa, how are you?" Cameron asked.

"Exhausted" Cuddy replied. "I can't wait to get this dress off fall into bed and go to sleep" she said. Wilson's heart literally skipped a beat at the thought of going to bed and not making love to his wife.

"Tell me about it" Cameron began. "I'm think I'll just sleep in this dress if it means I get to sleep quicker." House's heart joined Wilson's in skipping a beat and both men stood there like stunned mullets.

"James will you let Matt know where leaving and to announce it to everyone?" she asked. Wilson simply nodded and walked away.

"Greg, can you get my jacket please?" Cameron asked. House limped away after Wilson. The two women watched as their men sulked away.

"Oh, they look so sad" Cuddy remarked.

"I know anyone would think we just told them someone died" Cameron laughed.

"I'm sure they'll forgive us" Cuddy said. "To be honest with you I can't wait to tear Jimmy's suit off him again."

"Again?" asked Cameron intrigued. Cuddy blushed.

"We may have gotten a little carried away earlier and had sex in one of the wine cellars" she admitted. Cameron was aghast but also rather pleased for her friend.

"I thought Matt was with you when you took the photos?"

"We lost him for half an hour" Cuddy said blushing again. The conversation was interrupted by Matt announcing the newlyweds were leaving and all the guests forming a circle so they could say goodbye. After ten minutes of farewells Cuddy and Wilson finally made their exit. As soon as they were gone Cameron grabbed House and led him back to their cabin.

"What's your rush are you that tired?" House asked. Cameron stopped in her tracks.

"You don't really think I want to sleep do you" she paused and looked at him. She put her arms around his neck and stood inches from his lips. "I have been staring at you in that suit all day - and you know how horny I get by men especially you dressed in a suit." House grinned as Cameron's lips lowered to meet his. She slowly pushed inside his mouth spreading his lips and caressing his tongue with hers.



"Let's get you out of that dress" House said leading her away.

Cuddy and Wilson arrived back at their cabin. Once inside the door. Cuddy kicked off her heels and headed to the bedroom. She removed the clips from her hair and let it fall down her shoulders. Wilson walked in behind her and took off his jacket laying it on the chair. "Can you help me with this?" Cuddy asked as she stood for him to unzip her dress. Wilson obliged and slowly unzipped her dress watching every layer of skin it revealed as it fell to the floor. Cuddy stepped out of the dress and Wilson slung it over the chair. "Can you help me with the rest of this?" she asked coyly as she stood with her arms around Wilson's neck. She was standing before him in only her bra, matching underwear and stockings.

"Of course" Wilson replied. He slid his hands around her back and undid the clasp of her bra sliding it down her arms he peeled it off her delicately throwing it to the floor. He traced his hands down her stomach and to her waist giving her goosebumps. Wilson grinned softly at her reaction as he slid his hands downward and removed her underwear and stockings in one motion. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed his head to hers meeting his lips. They kissed softly then more intensely as the desire between them grew.

"This isn't fair" Cuddy commented.

"What?" Wilson asked.

"You have more clothes on then me" she replied. She loosened his tie and took it from around his neck placing it around her own. He kissed her again as she began to undo the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders dragging it down to the floor. Her hands moved to his belt and she pulled at it undoing the buckle and unzipping his pants. Wondering why they didn't fall to the floor she looked down and saw the obstacle in their way. Wilson's desire for her was growing and nothing was getting past it. Cuddy pushed his pants down to the floor and he stood out of them, she pushed him to the bed and he fell on to it backwards. He leaned on his elbows and watched as she crawled on top of him taking off the last of his underwear as she did so. She kissed his stomach and chest as he lay there his hands exploring her back. Wilson gently ran his fingers through her hair as he pulled her head up to him and kissed her softly. She sat in his lap her legs either side of him. He too was sitting upright his legs wrapped around her body as he trailed kisses down her soft skin exploring every inch of her neck. Her breaths were becoming more shallow and the moans from her mouth were exciting him even more. Soon they were both screaming the others name as they held on to each other in a wrath of ecstasy that surged through their bodies from head to toe. They embraced as they lie next to one another.

Cameron unlocked the door to their cabin with House right behind her, his hand resting on her waist. She turned on the lights as House moved over towards the fireplace. She grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen and returned giving them to House. "I thought you were tired" House commented.

"I must have gotten my second wind" she replied. Truthfully she couldn't resist him especially looking the way he did right now. His suit hugged every curve and muscle of his body and made him even more appealing. House put the bottle on the floor at their feet and limped over to light 

the fire. Cameron grabbed some pillows from the couch and laid them on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and sat down on the floor grabbing House by the hand as she did so.

"Wait one second" he said as he limped off to their bedroom. He returned with a small gift box and gave it to Cameron. "It's the last part of your gift" he told her. She took his hand and supported him as he sat down beside her. He filled their glasses with the wine she had grabbed earlier and watched her open her present. A smile swept across Cameron's face as she held up the shirt to her chest. The t-shirt was white with a picture of Smurfette on the front.

"I love it" she said.

"I thought you might like it" he admitted.

"I love you" she said back.

"I love you too" he replied.

"Let me put it on" she suggested.

"Maybe we should leave it off for now" House offered taking it from her and throwing it on the couch behind them. The fire now lit up the entire room as House and Cameron sipped on their wine.

"A toast" Cameron said.

"Too what?" he asked.

"To Jimmy and Lisa" Cameron said. They both took a sip.

"Another toast" House said and Cameron nodded. "To..."

"Us?" Cameron interrupted him.

"No to you" he said.

"Why me?"

"For being able to put up with me for the last six months."

"Don't the three years before that count?" she asked.

"You weren't sleeping with me then" he smirked.

"I don't know how I've survived the last six months" she sighed. "The trip to Las Vegas, the constant mind blowing sex, the friendship, the closeness, more mind blowing sex" she smiled. House returned her smile. He loved her playfulness when she was alone like this. Sure she was fun and outgoing when they were out with other people but when they were alone she truly let herself relax. Surprisingly he found himself doing the same thing.



"How on earth did you survive?" he asked jokingly. Cameron leaned across and kissed him on the lips as he fell gently backwards. She lay on her side with her hand resting on his hip. He slid his hand up her back and slowly unzipped her dress. She wriggled out of her dress and laid before him in her underwear. Returning the favor she loosened his tie and undid the buttons on his shirt rubbing her hand up and down his chest and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. She kneeled alongside him as she took off his belt and pushed his pants down flinging them onto the couch. She lay down in his arms and started kissing him, their hands exploring each other with every kiss. After a few minutes House's desire for her took over and he bent down and took her underwear in his teeth pulling them down. Cameron arched her back to give him easier access and enable them to slide off almost effortlessly. He buried his head between her legs as Cameron writhed in sheer delight. She grabbed at his hair and the back of his head were his bald spot was becoming more exposed because of this very activity. He pushed her to the brink but not over and left a trail of kisses across her stomach as he made his way to her chest and then her soft wine soaked lips. He was tormenting her delaying the contact and connection Cameron was craving and lusting after. She would lead him there and he would lead her away. He was having his revenge on her. For letting him think she wasn't going to sleep with him. She placed her hand behind his head and looked into his eyes with intent and desire the likes of which he hadn't seen from her before. He had toyed with her enough - and he himself could hardly wait. He spread her legs with his hand and entered her slowly. The anticipation they had been feeling all day soon transformed in to sheer joy as they both screamed as the reached their final destination. House gazed into her eyes as he lay on top of her and she held him closely. He kissed her forehead, and then her cheek as he rolled off of her and she nestled in beside him.


	62. Chapter 61

Ch. 61

Cuddy woke half an hour later to an empty bed. She got up and went in search of her husband. She found him outside nursing a scotch looking out over the night sky. It was a pretty clear night and the stars in the sky shone brightly. She crept up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder leaning into him. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said back.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Yeah" he lied. Cuddy could tell he was lying. Although they'd only been married a little over twelve hours she'd known him for years - and knowing when her doctors were lying to her was a skill she'd mastered. "I'm used to House lying to me" she began. "It's a little different when it's you." Wilson smiled at his gorgeous new wife and pulled her closer. "When I was 18 my brother and I made a pact" he began to tell her. "We were close and we had always had the same taste in women, when this one girl came between us we made this pact to never let it happen again." Wilson paused and took a sip of his scotch and then offered it to her. Cuddy remained silent and took as drink. "Anyway we said we would be the best man at each other's wedding" he said.

"Why didn't you say so, we could've had more in the bridal party" she said rubbing his arm.

"I have two brothers" he admitted to her. I haven't seen Marty in nine almost ten years" he said.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"He went missing, took off we tried looking for him but I guess he didn't want to be found" he said with a sigh.

"And you still don't know where he is?" she asked concerned.

"No idea, I would have really liked him to have been there today with us." Cuddy didn't know what to say. There was probably nothing she could say that would make his pain go away or make it any easier. She stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Wilson fought back tears as he held her close. "I'm sorry" he said pulling back to face her.

"What are you sorry for?" she queried. "I just wish there was something I could do for you to make it better."

"Well you did marry me" he said.

"Yes," she smiled. "I did." He placed his hands under her dressing gown and discovered her naked body underneath.

"You have no clothes on" he commented.

"And you have far too many clothes on" she replied as she began to undo the zip of his pants.



"You need to relax" he suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Cuddy asked. Wilson removed his shirt and he stood out of his pants leaving him in just his boxers. He pulled Cuddy toward him and crushed his lips to hers. Sweeping her dressing gown off her shoulders and to the floor below he steadily walked her backwards to the steps of the jacuzzi. He reached in behind her and felt the water temperature. Cuddy sat on the edge of the jacuzzi and faced Wilson standing on the steps before her. She took off his boxers and then kicked her legs over the side descending into the warm water. He followed eagerly not wanting to waste another moment with her.

The following morning Cuddy and Wilson emerged from their room around 8am. Both were starving as they still hadn't slept since the day before. After emerging from the jacuzzi they spent the remainder of the night making love and talking, neither of them wanted to sleep. Cameron and House went to have breakfast around 8:30am that morning after having no sleep either both couples were in surprisingly good moods considering how sleep deprived they were. "Good morning" Cameron beamed as she sat down next to Cuddy and Wilson.

"Good morning" Cuddy beamed back equally as bright. Her hand was resting on Wilson's thigh as he snuggled up against her his arm around her shoulders. House joined them and sat next to Cameron his hand soon finding it's home on top of hers.

"Sleep well?" House asked. Cuddy and Wilson both looked at each other and grinned. "Well that says enough."

"And you can tell me you got a great nights sleep?" Wilson probed.

"Well I got a great night but there wasn't any sleep involved" he said. Cameron hid her now bright red face in her hands.

"What time does your flight leave?" Cameron asked trying to change the subject.

"12:30" Cuddy replied. "We'll say goodbye to our parents and then leave about 10:00am" she suggested. House and Cameron both nodded. They were dropping them off st the airport for their week long honeymoon in Fiji.

"I'm starving" Cuddy remarked.

"I wonder why?" snickered House.

House and Cameron returned to their cabin to get their things. Wilson and Cuddy had already started saying goodbye to their parents. They had arranged to meet out the front in about ten minutes. "Is that everything?" Cameron asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Almost everything" House said as he pulled her close engulfing her in a kiss. Cameron quickly responded to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Go away" yelled House. Cameron laughed into his mouth still covered by his lips. "Coming" Cameron yelled heading for the door.



"No you're not" House responded bitterly.

"How would you know?" she said pausing at the door waiting for him. He joined her at the door.

"Because when you do..." Cameron opened the door before House could reply. They were greeted on the other side by Foreman & Chase.

"Just wanted to say goodbye before we headed back" Chase said.

"We're heading off too" replied Cameron as she opened the door for them to come in and began to grab her bags.

"I'll take that" Foreman offered putting their bags in the car.

"So did you two have a good time?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah it was great," Chase replied. "It's always good to get away from the hospital."

"Tell me about it" Cameron said yawning.

"You sound tired" Chase said. "Didn't sleep well?" he asked.

"Well for someone not to sleep well would have to imply they actually slept" House said interrupting them.

"There are just some things I don't need to know about your relationship" Chase said grabbing the last of the bags and putting them in the car.

"We'll see you guys at the hospital tomorrow" Cameron said. "Thanks for helping with the bags." Foreman and Chase waved as they headed off to their own car. House and Cameron met Wilson and Cuddy outside the reception to the B&B right on time. They loaded their luggage into the car and went to say goodbye to Harry and Julia.

"Have you enjoyed your time here?" Harry asked.

"Everything was incredible, thank you so much for all your help" Cuddy

said.

"It really was fantastic" Wilson agreed.

"Well I can't let you leave empty handed, here's a case of our latest red wine straight from the vineyard" he said handing Wilson the case.

"Thank you and don't be surprised if we phone you for another order" Cuddy said. They piled into the car and headed for the airport.

As they arrived at the airport House pulled up and helped them get their luggage from the boot. Cuddy walked to Cameron to say goodbye.



"Thank you again for everything" Cuddy said giving her a hug.

"Anytime, it was my pleasure" Cameron replied. Wilson walked over to House and shook his hand.

"Thank you" he said. House nodded. Wilson moved over to Cameron to say goodbye. "Nice shirt" he grinned.

"It was a present from Greg" Cameron smiled back.

"It suits you" he replied. "Thank you for all your help" Wilson said.

"As I told Lisa, I'd do it anytime - but hopefully I won't have to do it again" she laughed.

"You won't" Wilson said as he gave her a hug. House limped over to Cuddy.

"I like the shirt" Cuddy commented.

"So do I, every time I look at her in it I want to jump her" House

admitted.

"What's new?" Cuddy asked. House snickered.

"You OK?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied. He was still looking out for her. They hadn't dated in years she was now married to his best friend but he was still looking after her. "I'm in love, I'm happy and I have a week away from the hospital can I just ask you for one favor?"

"I'm a little tired from last night - you know Cameron can be pretty wild" he grinned.

"Please don't drive all my staff to the brink of insanity while I'm gone" she pleaded giving him a hug. He returned the hug but didn't promise anything.

ONE WEEK LATER

"Patient?" House asked as he walked into the diagnostics office around 11am. Chase shook his head. "Where's Cameron and Foreman?" he asked.

"Clinic" Chase replied.



"What are you doing?"

"Research" he replied. House looked at him in shock. "What Cameron and Foreman aren't the only ones who can write articles you know" he said sternly.

"I just didn't think you were interested" House said.

"Six months ago, I wasn't things change" he replied.Foreman entered the office followed closely by Cameron who smiled at House.

"We have a case" she announced.

"Only I get to say that" House said taking a copy of the file. After looking it over and asking Cameron a couple of questions he conceeded."OK we have a case" he said. "Admit the patient and get the symptoms on the board." House put his backpack in his office and quickly looked at the mail Cameron had put on his desk. Shortly after he returned to the main chamber for the differential.

PATIENT: JOHN DOE  
AGE: MID 30'S  
HISTORY: BOUNCED FROM ER TO ER BEFORE ARRIVING AT PPTH.  
CAME IN VIA THE ER WHERE SEVERAL DOCTORS EXAMINED  
HIM BEFORE BEING REFERRED TO DR. HOUSE.  
SYMPTOMS: LIGHT SENSITIVITY, DECREASING VISION, JERKY EYE  
MOVEMENT.

"Any thoughts?" House opened the discussion.

"Most obvious is tumor pushing on the optic nerve" Foreman said.

"Well I assumed they would have checked for that before sending him to us, but re-do it again anyway" he said. "Anything else?"

"He's homeless" Chase pointed out.

"OK you hate homeless people and nuns we get that" House said.

"My point is..." Chase started.

"You have a point" House interrupted.

"I think he is trying to say that he is exposed to a lot of harsh weather and conditions, TB and raibies should be on the table" Cameron offered.

"And Lupus" Chase added.

"Alright test for lupus and the other things you mentioned and do an MRI rule out a tumor on the optic nerve" House instructed.



Wilson and Cuddy had arrived back from their honeymoon the day before. Neither one of them wanted to return to the hospital. OK Cuddy did maybe a little bit just to see if House had been behaving. I guess them not having rung her or left a message on her machine was a good sign but she wouldn't be happy until she saw it for herself. They'd strolled into the hospital just after 9am and Wilson had followed her into her office. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to him kissing her neck. "Maybe we should have stayed at home" Cuddy said falling back into him.

"Your door locks doesn't it?" Wilson smiled into her neck as he continued kissing her. She pulled away from him knowing that if she didn't do it then she would have trouble doing it at all.

"Go see your patients" she instructed.

"Fine" he sighed releasing her.

House walked into the office next door to his to see Wilson. He as usual walked in without knocking to see his friend.

"So when can we expect little Wuddy's running around the office?" he asked bluntly.

"Nice to see you too" Wilson responded.

"You miss me?" House asked.

"Every minute of every day - the nights were the hardest" he replied.

"Get out of the bedroom at all?" Wilson didn't reply at first.

"When we left for the airport" he smirked.

"That's my boy" House said returning the grin.

"You got a patient?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah 30ish John Doe" he replied. "Lunch?"

"Sure 1pm?"

"It's a date" House said as he turned and went to check on his ducklings.


	63. Chapter 62

Ch. 62

Cameron arrived home and threw herself onto the couch exhausted. House followed her lead and sat alongside her. He then lied down and Cameron did the same. House began to massage her tired and aching feet his hands rubbing firmly along the arches and letting his hands roam up her calf. She laid with her head back and eyes closed enjoying the relief his touch was bringing to her. Unfortunately relief wasn't the only thing his touch was causing her to feel. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"We haven't had Thai in a while" he suggested.

"I don't care as long as i don't have to cook anything" she replied.House started to get up from the couch. "Where are you going?" she asked. "You're not done yet." He settled back down and continued to rub her feet.

The next morning Cameron walked into the lab to check on the LP results from their patient. "What do the results tell us?" Foreman asked as they walked back to the office.

"It's definitely an infection" she said showing him the results. As they entered the office she looked around finding House at his desk.

"Well?" he asked.

"It's an infection we just have to find out which one" Foreman said.

"Where's Chase?" House asked.

"With the patient" Foreman replied. It was then that Chase walked into the office.

"He's having difficulty breathing" Chase announced. "Whatever this is it's spreading to his lungs."

"Do a chest x-ray and lung biopsy" House ordered as he left the room.

"Where's he going?" Foreman asked. Chase and Cameron both shrugged their shoulders and left to go start their tests. Chase lead Cameron into the patients room. Cameron was shocked at how different he looked after he'd had a shave and been cleaned up.

"How are you feeling today?" Cameron asked.

"Average" he replied.

"We want to take you for a chest x-ray and do a lung biopsy" Chase told him. He nodded to give his consent. Cameron unhooked his monitors and prepared him for transport to the radiology department. Chase pushed him down the corridor as Cameron explained the procedure to him. As they turned the corner their patient took in his surroundings and even managed to smile at a few people (well actually attractive nurses) that passed him by. They stopped outside the room 

and spoke to the nurse. John heard a familiar voice that shook him to the core. His breathing became more rapid and heart rate increasing. Cameron and Chase rushed him into the room and gave him more oxygen and meds to slow his heart rate. His breathing improved and heart rate steadied.

"Let's get this x-ray done" Chase said.

House returned from lunch in search of his ducklings and the test results. He found them in the lab waiting. "What's the story morning glory?" he asked.

"White blood cell count is down" Foreman said.

"How far down?" House asked.

"Way, way down" Chase said.

"I'll ask Wilson if he can go do a bone marrow biopsy" House said as he left.

"I'll go tell the patient" Cameron said following him out.

"How was lunch?" Cameron asked House.

"If you'd been there you'd know" he replied.

"Well I figured the tests on our patient was more important at the time" she shot back.

"Seems like you like hanging with your homies a bit more these days" he said slightly insulted. She pulled him into his office and locked the door.

"You think I'm ignoring you?" she asked sliding her hands around his waist and across his buttocks. He leaned his head down to meet her lips and she met him half way locking into a passionate embrace. He slipped his hand through her hair and down her back.

"Feel better?" she asked.

"It's a start" he said.

"I'll make it up to you later" Cameron said backing away. "Besides I think if we don't stop now you're going to end up a little uncomfortable."

"We're leaving early" he whispered in her ear as he lead her out.

Foreman & Chase were seated at the table waiting for Cameron and House to come back. House was the first to return with Wilson. "Where's Cameron?" he asked.

"Not back yet" Chase told them.

"How long does it take to tell someone their having a bone marrow biopsy?" House asked frustrated.



"How long has she been gone?" Wilson asked.

"Over an hour" Foreman said. Cameron then walked in the room behind them.

"Finally," House said as she returned. "It's good when you take your time with some things this wouldn't be one of them though" he said to her raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Doesn't matter" she replied. The four of them looked at her puzzled.

"He refused the biopsy, he wants to be discharged AMA" she said.

"What do you mean he wants to discharge himself?" House yelled.

"He wants to leave" Cameron said. "How many different ways can I say it?" she asked.

"It doesn't make sense" Foreman said. "Why now?" he asked. House walked out of the conference room with his ducklings close behind him.

"I'll be in my office" Wilson yelled to them as they left. House stood outside the door to the patient's room.

"Wait here" he told them. He opened the door and stepped inside leaving three shocked doctors outside.

"I can't believe he's talking to a patient, doesn't he realize he has a reputation" Chase said. Foreman and Cameron smirked and they all headed back to the office. House stood at the end of the bed. He looked around the room taking in his surroundings. He limped over to the window and looked outside leaning against the wall. The patient still hadn't made a move or a sound since House had entered the room. House limped over to the private bathroom looked inside, he then turned and sat on the chair in the room – trying it out testing it. He then moved to the bed sitting on the edge.

"OK I give up" House finally said.

"Who are you?" his patient asked.

"If I tell you who I am will you tell me who you are?" House asked back.

"What do you want?" his patient snapped.

"Well the views nice, you have your own bathroom, bed's comfy why do you want to leave?" House asked.

"Food sucks" he replied sarcastically.

"I will have Dr. Cameron personally bring you your meals every day" House offered.



"Why are you so keen for me to stay?"

"You're sick, and I can't believe I'm about to say this…. but this is a hospital and this is where you should be" he said.

"I've taken care of myself for the past ten years, I can manage" he said raising his voice slightly.

"Yeah you're so good at that your now so sick we don't know what's wrong" House yelled back.

"I'm leaving and you can't stop me" he screamed at House as he threw back the sheets from his bed and prepared to get dressed. His breathing became labored and his heart rate increased again. House pushed him back down onto the bed and grabbed the oxygen mask from behind the bed placing it over his mouth. After a few minutes House resumed his questions.

"Feel like talking now?" House asked.

"You married?" the patient asked.

"Not kind of the conversation I had in mind" he replied. His patient remained silent and stared him down. House knew he had to answer.

"What does this have to do with you?" he asked.

"Why do you care so much about who I am?"

"Why won't you tell me, are you on the FBI's most wanted list?" House asked. "Got an overdue library book or something?" His patient laughed and flashed a smile for the first time. House studied him intently and then continued talking.

"You married?" House asked. "Were you married?" he rephrased.

"No. You?"

"Nope," he replied. "Any family parents, brothers?" House asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Not for a while now" he said.

"Dead?" House asked.

"Don't know?"

"I can find out for you if you tell me who you are" House offered. The patient thought about it for a moment. He shook his head. "I'll make you a deal" House proposed. "We'll stop trying to find out who you are if you stay and let us run more tests?" He nodded and settled back into bed. House got up and moved over toward the door. "I'm going to send Dr. Wilson in here to remove some of your bone marrow so we can run some tests."

"No, no one else" he screamed. "Just you."



"I don't like blood" House said. "Dr. Wilson is a good doctor he's a friend of mine."

"Just you, or the deals off" he insisted.

"What about my team, they know you" House replied.

"Just them – no other doctors, not this Wilson guy" he forced home his point. House nodded and left.


	64. Chapter 63

Ch. 63

House returned to his office to find his ducklings and Wilson waiting for him inside. "Did you guys forget to pay rent or something?" he asked.

"What did he say?" Cameron asked ignoring him.

"Foreman go take out some of his bone marrow run the tests" he instructed.

"So you don't need me?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, boy wonder you can go" House told him. Wilson left leaving Cameron and House alone. Cameron sat in the chair in front of his desk waiting for him to speak.

"What did you say to him?" Cameron asked.

"Offered to validate his parking" House replied back. Cameron rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh, come on" she whined.

"No other doctors just us" he explained to her.

"Why?" she asked. House shrugged his shoulders. "You're not the least bit curious why he only wants us?" she asked.

"I know why he wants me, I'm the man – but you guys" House shook his head puzzled.

"So you really don't care who he is?" she asked.

"Right now I just want to know what's killing him before it kills him" he said. "If he leaves I can't do that." Cameron got up from her seat and went around to House's side of the desk. She slowly lifted her shirt to reveal the t-shirt she was wearing underneath. House's face lit up when she revealed her smurfette t-shirt. He smirked and reached out to touch her finely sculpted stomach touching her with his fingertips. She quivered at his touch as he searched higher. Stopping him before he went any further she pushed his hand away and leaned in closely to him and whispered in his ear. "Leave, now" he said playfully.  
House sat at his desk looking over the patient file when a knock on the door took his attention. "Thanks for coming" House said as he stood and greeted his visitor.

"No problem" replied Detective Beckham. "I had to come by and check on our suspect anyway get an update from his doctor" he said.

"Is he dead yet?" House asked.

"No" replied Beckham. "There's been no change."

"Pity."

"What can I do for you Dr. House?" he asked.



"I was wondering if you'd run some prints for me?" House asked.

"Sure, can I ask why?"

"Have a patient, claims not to know who he is. I need to know if his amnesia is a symptom or if he's lying to me" House explained.

"Sure, you think he's a criminal?" Beckham enquired.

"No he's been on the streets the last nine or so years – or so he says. He won't give me a medical history if I have his name I can look in to his history myself without him, it might go a long way to solving his case" House said.

"If he doesn't want you to know who he is what makes you think he's going to agree to be finger printed?" Beckham asked. House leaned behind him and grabbed the plastic cup behind him from the inside of the cup and placed it in front of Detective Beckham.

"I watched CSI last night" House said proudly. Beckham stood up and took a plastic evidence bag from his pocket. He placed the cup inside the bag. "Do you guys just carry those things around with you everywhere?" House asked. Beckham grinned and headed to the door.

"I'll take this to the lab and have them run it for you Grissom" Beckham said jokingly. "I assume you would like it ASAP?"

"Yes," House replied.

Later that afternoon Cameron was in the lab waiting for the results when House came in behind her. "Got the results yet?" he asked.

"Should be just a couple more minutes" Cameron replied. House sat down on the stool on the opposite side of the bench. She noticed House's distance. "I won't bite" she grinned.

"Well we both know that's not true" he grinned back. "I don't trust myself" he replied.

"You don't trust yourself with me?" she asked.

"Not after you showed me that shirt you were wearing earlier" he admitted.

"This could be a problem if we can't work together" Cameron said.

"We can work together, 90 of the time" he replied.

"90?" she questioned.

"Well right now it's about 10."

Cameron was waiting for the LP results in the lab with House when her pager went off. House's sounded soon after. Cameron raced out of the lab towards the room of her patient where she saw Chase and Foreman trying to intubate him. "What happened?" she asked.



"He seized, we need to intubate him he went into respiratory distress" Chase said. House watched his ducklings work from the back of the room. Cameron handed Chase the tube while Foreman monitored his stats.

"I'm in" Chase announced. Cameron listened to their patients chest.

"Good breath sounds" she said.

"Stats are returning to normal levels" Foreman added. House walked to the end of the bed.

"Draw more blood, Cameron go check on the results of the lung biopsy"

House instructed. She headed back to the lab as Foreman drew more blood.

Cameron went to the lab and removed the results from the printer. She took the results and went back to House's office. "He's got a lung infection" Cameron said as she entered.

"We need to treat the infection" Chase said.

"Put the patient on broad spectrum antibiotics to battle the infection" House said.

"All we need to do now is work out what caused the infection" Cameron said. House got up from the desk and limped into the main chamber. Chase and Cameron followed him and sat at the table going over the file. House refilled his coffee mug as they began going over the differential.

"So what have we got" House said. Adding the symptoms to the white board.

JERKY EYE MOVEMENTS  
SEIZURES  
LUNG INFECTION  
LOW WHITE BLOOD CELL COUNT  
LIGHT SENSITIVITY

Foreman entered the room with the latest test results. "He tested positive for Epstein Barr" he said as he handed the results to House.

"Multiple infections, seizures, low white blood count - have we got the tests back for lymphoma?" he asked

"Should have them in an hour" Cameron said. "It could be auto immune."

"Let's wait for the results from the bone marrow first" House decided.

There was a knock at the door and they turned to see Detective Beckham standing in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked.



"Were just finishing up" House said as he got up and headed to his office. Cameron stood and went over to speak to Detective Beckham.

"Is everything OK?" she asked thinking he was there to talk about Dean.

"Yeah, Dr. House just asked me to look into something for him" he said. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good, thank you" she replied. Cameron was about to follow them into House's office when House stopped her.

"Cameron go with Foreman check the bone marrow results" House said. Cameron froze in her tracks angry that House was shutting her out. She was pissed and House could tell. He also knew he was going to pay for it later. House sat behind his desk and Detective Beckham to a seat across from him. He held a file in his hand.

"I ran the prints for you" he said holding out the file. "Am I right in assuming your assumption was correct?" he asked as he handed him the file. House looked over the file and saw the name on the top of the sheet. House simply nodded. "Is this good news or bad news?" Beckham asked.

"I honestly don't know" House admitted.

"How sick is he?" Beckham asked. House was silent for a moment before answering.

"Pretty bad" he said.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Can't have to respect the patients privacy" House said.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes" Beckham said as he stood to leave.

"Thanks" House said.

"Let me know if you need anything else" Beckham said as he left.

House was outside leaning over the balcony. He didn't even hear Chase walk up behind him. "Everything OK?" Chase asked.

"Fine" he replied. "What do you want?"

"Results from the bone marrow test" Chase said handing them to him. House took them from him and looked over them.

"Start looking at auto immune diseases" he instructed. "Page Cameron and Foreman get them in here." Chase left passing Wilson as he did. Wilson joined House on the balcony leaning over the edge.



"What'd you do?" Wilson asked. House looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I saw Cameron walk out of here earlier - she looked pissed" Wilson said.

"Nothing, it was for her own good" House said. After all he couldn't really share to much of the details with Wilson.

"Upsetting her was for her own good?" Wilson asked.

"I'll talk to her" House said.

"If I was you I'd do it soon" Wilson advised him. House turned and limped back into the office.

After stabilizing their patient the ducklings left for the day. Cameron was still pissed with House for shutting her out so she left without him. House was lurking around his office he was waiting for the latest round of results when Cuddy walked into his office. "Hey, I thought you'd be gone by now" she said walking in.

"Just waiting on some results" he said as he continued to throw his tennis ball against the wall and catch it again in the crook of his cane.

"How is your patient?" she asked.

"He tested positive for Epstein Barr virus" House told her.

"What set that off?" she asked.

"I don't know... yet" he replied.

"Where's Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"Home, I think" House honestly didn't know where she was she was still pretty pissed when she left.

"Things OK?"

"Things are fine, she's tired no point both of us being here" he told her firmly.

"James said she looked a little pissed" Cuddy commented.

"Well, James is wrong" he replied emphasizing the use of the name James.

"Well I'm going home, see you tomorrow" Cuddy said. House nodded in her direction. He sat at his desk and removed the bottle of Jack Daniels from his draw. Searching he found an empty glass and filled it with the warm amber liquid. He threw the drink down quickly and refilled it. House was torn. He knew the patient laying down the hall was the brother of his best friend. The brother who Wilson had not seen for nine years, was the brother that didn't want Wilson to know 

he was here. House wanted to tell his friend that Marty was here, but he couldn't. He had to respect the privacy of his patient. But this was House since when did he respect the privacy of anyone let alone a patient especially when they were stupid like this. After finishing his second drink he grabbed the remainder of the bottle an limped to Marty's room. He opened the door and went inside waking him as he entered.

"What do you want?" Marty asked.

"For you to talk to your brother...Marty" House said simply sitting in the chair along side the bed.

"What are you talking about?" Marty questioned.

"I had a friend of mine run your finger prints" House said as he poured himself another drink. "And this is where we run into our problem."

"There is no problem" Marty said.

"Well, your brother is my best friend. Did you know he got married a couple of weeks ago?" House asked. "Anyway, he would like to know your alive for starters but unless you get out of this selfish phase your in he won't know."

"He doesn't need to know" Marty said.

"Why not, you think he's going to hate you?" House asked. "This is Wilson he doesn't hate anybody" House smirked a little.

"He doesn't need me in his life he's doing fine without me" Marty replied.

"Yeah, he doesn't think about you on your birthday, or the holidays and he didn't spend the night before his wedding awake thinking about where his brother was and how he wanted him to be there" House snapped standing at the end of the bed.

"Fk you!" he screamed. "What the hell would you know?"

"I know your brother, and I see the misery he's going through even though others don't, and if you claim to know him as well as you say you do you would see it too" House shot back. Marty leaned back against the pillow. "You've got until 5pm tomorrow to tell him or I will."


	65. Chapter 64

Ch. 64

House stood outside the door to his apartment. He knew Cameron was still pissed with him she didn't even say goodbye when she left for the day. He popped a couple of vicodin into his mouth and braced himself to deal with Cameron. He walked in and threw his helmet into the cupboard. He limped into the kitchen in search of her, he then turned and walked into the bedroom where he saw the light coming from the adjoining bathroom. Cameron was relaxing in the bath tub, the bubbles coating her body. She sat with her left leg hanging on the side of the bath exposing just the right amount of flesh. House sat on the edge of the toilet seat. Neither spoke for the first few minutes until House finally broke the silence. "We weren't discussing your case or that psycho today" he said. Cameron remained silent. "I had detective Beckham run some finger prints through the system for me." This got Cameron's attention.

"Who's prints?" she asked.

"Our patient, John Doe" he admitted to her.

"Did he get you a name?" she asked. House nodded. "And why couldn't you just tell me this, tell all of us this don't you think it would have been helpful to have his complete medical history" she said firmly.

"I checked his records there is nothing in his history" House replied.

"So why is it such a big secret about this guys identity?" she said as she stepped out of the bath and began to dry herself off. House was distracted by Cameron in front of him drying herself off. He watched as her hands pushed the towel around every inch of her soaked body.

"House!" she yelled bringing him out of his daze. He snapped back to reality and their conversation. "Who is he?" she asked again.

"I can't tell you" he replied.

"No you can, you just won't" she snarked back storming out of the bathroom. House got up and followed her.

"I can't tell you until the one person that needs to know knows" House tried to explain.

"You're not making any sense" Cameron said. House was angry and frustrated he wanted to just turn around and call his friend and tell him - but he wanted to give Marty time to tell him. Cameron could see that this was ripping him apart. He threw his cane across the room and smashed it into the wardrobe. Cameron went over to him and put her hand on his face brushing his face.

"How well do you know Wilson?" he asked. Now Cameron was confused.

"What does this have to do with Wilson?" she asked.

"Wilson has two brothers" he began to explain.



"But there was only one at the wedding" she said. House nodded.

"His other brother is only about 18 months younger than him, they were pretty close. About nine years ago he disappeared no explanation nothing." Cameron led House to the bed and they sat down. "He doesn't talk about it much but after the wedding with Cuddy it really brought his feelings to the surface again."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"His mannerisms, I've known Wilson longer than anyone I've met his entire family it's easy to pick out a brother" he explained. "So I asked Beckham to run the prints to be sure."

"That's what you two were talking about" she said.

"Yeah. I didn't want you burdened with this too so I just pushed you out the door - again" he said.

"You don't have to. What we share is between us and stays between us" Cameron said reassuringly. House laid back down on the bed his legs still hanging over the side. "I take it you haven't told Wilson yet?" she asked.

"I gave Marty till 5pm tomorrow to tell him or I will" House said.

"What if he tries to run?" Cameron asked.

"I sedated him for tonight and have security outside his room" House smirked. Cameron laid down along side him her hand across his chest.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you" she replied.

"I guess we're still getting used to this aren't we" House said.

"It's not all bad" Cameron started to say. House looked over at her.

"The sex is pretty good" she grinned.

House didn't sleep much that night, he actually woke up before Cameron he left her a note on the night stand and headed into PPTH. After going over Marty's file in his office and getting nowhere he went to chase the latest round of test results. He went to the lab and took the results. He hung his head as he looked at them. House made his way to Marty's room. Marty was awake and looked over when House walked in.

"How'd you sleep?" House asked.

"I didn't" Marty replied.

"Join the club" House replied. "When are you going to tell him?" he asked.



"I can't" Marty replied. House became angry.

"You can you just choose not to" he replied angrily.

"Do you think this is easy for me!?" Marty screamed back.

"How do you think he feels, the last nine years of his life he hasn't had you in them" House yelled.

"Can't you see - I've hurt him enough already I can't do it again" Marty pleaded with House.

"He needs to know" House said. Marty nodded finally agreeing with House. "I'll tell him." House turned and opened the door.

"Thank you" Marty said softly.

House returned to his office where he found his ducklings. He showed them the test results. "Cameron I need to speak to you" House said. She followed him into his office as Chase and Foreman headed to check on the patient.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked concerned. House sat on his lounge as she sat next to him.

"Marty isn't going to tell Wilson" he told her.

"But he has a right to know" Cameron said. House nodded agreeing with her.

"He asked me to tell him" House announced. Cameron put her hand on House's leg.

"Are you going to?" she asked.

"Like you said he needs to know" he replied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"I think I have to do this one by myself" he said squeezing her hand that lay on his leg. He slowly stood up and headed off to find Wilson.House stood on the roof of PPTH. He paged Wilson to meet him there about ten minutes ago. He heard the door open behind him and a familiar voice spoke. "Hey, haven't been up here in a while" Wilson commented.

"Nice view, isn't it" House said.

"You only come up here when something is really bothering you" Wilson began. "So what is it?" he asked. "Everything OK with Cameron?"

"Smurfette's fine" he replied.

"One of these days you're going to tell me why you call her that" Wilson laughed. House had a file in his hand.



"My John Doe" he began. "I found out his name."

"That's good. Is there a problem?" he asked.

"His name's Marty" House said and handed Wilson the file. Wilson opened the file still not quite sure where he was going with all this. He looked the file up and down and stopped when he read the patient name. Martin Wilson. The date of birth matched. The blood type matched. The DNA can't lie.

"This is my brother" Wilson said shocked. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday" House mumbled.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"A couple of things, I had a hunch mostly" he replied.

"Does he know I'm here?" Wilson asked.

"He didn't know how to tell you" House said. Wilson turned and headed to the stairwell.

"Where are you going?" House asked following him.

"To see my brother."

Wilson stood in the hallway outside his brothers room. He'd rushed down from the roof so quickly he didn't have time to compose himself. He had so many questions. Why? Where has he been? Did he care that he almost ripped his family apart? Does he want to be in their lives? More importantly does he want to be part of Wilson's life again? The door slid open and Cameron exited the room. She looked up and saw Wilson standing lost in the hall. She knew by the look on his face that House had told him. She smiled and went up to him placing a soft caring squeeze on his arm she led him to the nearby chairs. She left her hand on his arm comforting him. "House told you didn't he? he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"What do I say to him?" Wilson asked, the shock now registering with him. Cameron was a little unsure what to say. "You could ask him how he is?" Cameron suggested.

"Pretend he hasn't been absent from my life for the past nine years?"

"Well not completely, but I wouldn't bring it up just yet - the stress won't be good for him" she explained. Wilson knew this was true the added stress was not helping him recover from whatever illness this was.



"How did he know?" Wilson asked.

"You know House" Cameron replied. "These things sometimes he gets a feeling and runs with it."

"He never gets these feelings when we go to Vegas" Wilson smirked. Cameron laughed at his joke trying to help ease the tension. Wilson stood to go into the room.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Cameron asked.

"No" he replied shaking his head. He headed to the door and stopped with his hand on the handle. "Could you wait though?" he asked.

"Of course" she said.

House walked down from the roof and climbed into the elevator. He got off on the ground floor and made his way through the clinic. "Oh my god!" Cuddy said shocked. "Are you actually turning up on time for clinic duty?" she asked.

"Actually he's early" Nurse Brenda said looking at her watch. House glared at her and she continued with her work.

"Need to talk" he said firmly.

"Can it wait?" she asked. "In case you hadn't noticed we're a little busy and I have no idea where that husband of mine has gotten to."

"That's what we need to talk about" House responded. A look of concern suddenly spread across Cuddy's face.

"Let's go to my office" she suggested. House limped in behind her and sat on her couch. He threw a couple of Vicodin into his mouth and took a deep breath telling her the whole story.

Wilson anxiously opened the door and took a small step inside. Marty looked up and saw his brother properly for the first time in nine years. "Jimmy" Marty said softly. Wilson walked to the side of the bed and sat in the chair along side it. Wilson was nervous. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he would have trouble talking to his brother.

"You've hair looks good" Wilson commented.

"Your's too" Marty replied. "Seems like we didn't inherit dad's baldness after all" he grinned.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Good and bad" he said taking a deep breath. His breathing was becoming increasingly difficult as the time went on.



"I'll get Dr. Cameron to increase your observations to every 15 minutes" he said lowering his head to the floor not knowing where to look. The brothers remained silent for a few minutes neither sure what to say.

"How is everyone?" Marty asked.

"There good, all good" Wilson replied.

"I hear you got married" Marty said.

"How did you..." Wilson began.

"House" they both said in unison then shared a small laugh.

"We got married a few weeks ago, her name is Lisa" Wilson began. "She runs this hospital" he remarked.

"Your first marriage?" he asked. Wilson grinned.

"Fourth actually" he replied. "But last" he added.

"What about you? The last nine years?" Wilson asked. He knew he shouldn't push him but he had to know.

"All over the country, in and out of places" he said. Wilson nodded. He understood that was all he was going to get from him for now. The rest he would tell him when he was ready.

"Do you want me to tell mum and dad your OK?" Wilson asked.

"Not until I'm actually OK and that friend of yours has worked out whats wrong with me" he said.

"OK" Wilson agreed. "You should rest" he stood getting up to leave. He headed to the door and paused as he reached the end of the bed. "If you need anything day or night just have one of House's team or the nurses page me" he said.

"I will thanks." Wilson opened the door and stepped out. "Jimmy" Marty yelled. Wilson stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry."

Wilson walked out of his brothers room. Cameron stood up from her chair and greeted him. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Good I guess, we didn't talk about why he left I don't think either of us are ready to do that just yet" he said. Cameron nodded and placed her hand on his shoulder. They walked to the elevator and got in. After they rode down to his floor they got out and headed to his office. They sat alongside each other on the couch.



"So what now?" Cameron asked. "Are you going to let your parents know he's here?"

"He asked me not to, not until he's better" Wilson explained. "Are you guys any closer to a diagnosis?" he asked.

"We've ruled out a lot his symptoms just keep throwing us off" she said.Wilson looked disappointed. "Don't worry" she began. "We'll work this out" she said squeezing his hand tightly. He squeezed her hand back gently.

"I should probably tell Cuddy" Wilson said with a sigh.

"I think House is doing it now" Cameron replied. No sooner had she finished her sentence then Cuddy followed by House walked into Wilson's office. Cameron got up so Cuddy could sit next to her husband. Cuddy gave Wilson a hug which he happily returned.

"Hey" he said. "I was just about to come find you." Cuddy pulled away from their embrace.

"House told me" she said. Wilson looked over her shoulder at House who was now standing with Cameron next to him.

"We'll leave you guys alone for a while" Cameron said as she took House by the hand and led him out.

Later that afternoon House was in his office tossing his ball against the wall. Cameron, Foreman and Chase were in the main office researching their patients symptoms. Cameron was on her laptop going through various medical websites, Chase was going through medical books Foreman. Cuddy entered the office. "Any luck?" she asked.

"Nothing yet" Chase admitted.

"How is he?" she asked.

"No change he's stable for the moment" Foreman said.

"Where's Wilson?" Cameron asked.

"With a patient" Cuddy replied. "Where's House?" she asked. Cameron gestured towards his office. Cuddy left the ducklings and went to talk to House. House lifted his head and acknowledged her presence with a nod. Cuddy sat on his lounge. House sensed her wanting to talk and stopped.

"How is he?" House asked.

"I don't know, he's quiet" she replied.

"Well it's a big shock I guess, just give it time" House replied.



"You can save him can't you?" Cuddy asked. House didn't answer he just began tapping his cane on the floor. He did this when he didn't have an answer or he didn't like the answer. "He'll be shattered all over again if he doesn't pull through."

"Don't you think I know this?" House yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to put this on you" Cuddy said.

"You didn't have to it already is on me" House snapped. "And people wonder why I don't speak to patients then there's no connection."

"What do you do when the patient is your best friends brother?" Cuddy asked.


	66. Chapter 65

Ch. 65

Early evening had turned into late evening and none of the diagnostics team had left. Cuddy and Wilson were also still at the hospital. Cuddy had just bought dinner for the team and Wilson was visiting his brother. House's pager went off all of a sudden followed closely by the three ducklings. They all rushed towards Marty's room. As they charged through the door of Marty's room they saw Wilson increasing the oxygen intake on his brother. "His O2 stats are plummeting" Wilson screamed.

"Heart rate is up too" Chase said.

"We need to tube him" Cameron said grabbing the tray from the trolley. Wilson snatched it from her hand. She looked at him fiercely, his hands were shaking. "Wilson, let me do this" she said looking him straight in the eye. He nodded his head and stood back so the team could do their work. Wilson was soon joined by House and Cuddy and they watched as the team went to work. After a few moments Cameron had Marty tubed and he was breathing with the aid of the machine.

"I want checks on this patient every fifteen minutes" House ordered the nurse. They all headed back to the office. They sat at the conference table as House stood near the white board running the differential.

"What the he!! was that!" Wilson screamed as he stormed into the office.

"It was what we call respiratory distress" House replied.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he demanded.

"We're trying to work that out" he said.

"Well you don't seem to be trying too hard. The great Greg House and his team of merry men can't solve the one case that really matters!" he yelled.

"Can you see what time it is?" House asked walking towards him. "It's almost 1am and no one has gone home" he yelled now just inches from his face.

"Diagnose him and fix him" Wilson yelled and turned storming out. Cuddy stood at the door way as Wilson brushed past. "He's just upset" she said looking at House. He threw the marker on to the table and limped into the office. He sat at his desk and continued going over the research in front of him. Cameron soon followed him in, she couldn't even get a word out before he spoke.

"Don't" he said.

"He's angry" she replied.

"No sh!t" he snapped. "Go get me a diagnosis." Cameron turned and left his office.

Cuddy found Wilson outside Marty's room. He didn't go inside as his brother was sedated. She sat in the chair next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I know" he whispered.



"They are all trying their best" she said.

"Their best isn't good enough" Wilson replied.

"It will be. It's House - his team are the best, this is what they do" she said trying to reassure him.

"I just got him back into my life" he began.

"You're not going to lose him" Cuddy said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I trust House, and I know you do too" she replied.

It was now around 6am, none of them had slept. Chase and Foreman were pouring over medical journals and Cameron was reading through countless text books. House came into the main chamber from his office. He filled his mug with fresh coffee and sat at the table. "So people where are we at?" he asked.

"No where" Foreman said.

"The symptoms are so random, there are thousands of auto immune diseases out there it could be anything" Chase said as he stood and refilled his own mug.

"Way to keep the positive attitude Chase" Foreman added.

"It may not be a lost cause" Cameron interrupted them. "I think I found it."

Cameron rushed to the lab throwing her open text book onto the conference room table. Chase and Foreman followed her and found her taking the last of Marty's blood and placing it into a separate vial.

"What to fill the rest of us in?" Foreman asked as he watched her work.

"He has Chediak-Hiagshi syndrome" House announced as he walked into the lab with Cuddy.

"Its an auto immune disease that causes chronic infection, and neurological symptoms and... death" Cameron explained.

"How do you test for it?" Cuddy asked.

"Blood smear should show enlarged granules which should test positive for perodixades" she said.

"I'm going to go tell Wilson" Cuddy said turning and leaving them to run their test. House followed her out into the hall.

"Cuddy wait!" he hollered.



"What?" she asked.

"There's something Cameron didn't mention in there" he said limping to meet her. Cuddy paused and waited for him to continue. "If Marty does in fact have this Chediak-Higashi there is a chance Wilson has it too" he said.

"It's genetic" Cuddy sighed. House nodded.

"The chances are slight but they are there he'll have to be tested, so maybe we should hold off on telling him until Cameron has the results and we have a definite diagnosis" he said.

"How long will it take?"

"Should be up any minute now" he replied. They hurried back to the lab to see if Cameron had the results. They were impatiently standing around the printer waiting for the results to emerge as Cameron stood in front of her computer screen with House peering over her shoulder. The machine beeped announcing the completion of the test. Cameron looked at the results on the screen. It was positive.

"It's positive" Cameron announced to the group.

"Set him up for a bone marrow transplant and start him on a course of Vitamin C therapy for the infection" House ordered.

"Do you want to tell him?" Cameron asked House.

"You do it, my jobs done" he replied. Cameron frowned and left to go tell them the news.

Cameron and Cuddy walked into Marty's room, where they found the two brothers talking quietly. They stopped as they heard the soft footsteps of the women approach. "This doesn't look good" Marty commented. Cuddy stood behind Wilson and placed her hand on his shoulder as Cameron walked to the other side of the bed.

"You're suffering from an auto immune disease" Cameron told him. "It's called Chediak-Higashi syndrome. It causes chronic infections which is what's caused your current respiratory infection and also explains your seizures with the neurological components it causes.

"Can you treat it?" Marty asked.

"There is no known treatment" Cameron began. "We are going to put you on a cause of Vitamin C therapy to help fight the infection and also do a bone marrow transplant."

"So I have this for the rest of my life?" he asked. Wilson stood up and approached him.

"It's something you can live with" he said. "We treat the infections as they arise and deal with them." Foreman and Chase entered the room with the new medication for Marty and connected it to his IV. The three ducklings headed out and left Cuddy and Wilson with Marty.



It was now a little after 10am and the team had now been at work for over 26 hours. They walked into the main chamber of the diagnostics office and collapsed into a heap. Cameron began cleaning up the table of all the medical texts and journals they had used for reference.

"That was a good catch" Foreman said to Cameron. "How did you finally figure it out?" he asked.

"It just clicked" she replied. House walked in upon their return and had been listening to their conversation.

"It was good work" House said surprising them. "You all did a good job - but I think I might be rubbing off on a certain immunologist" he said as he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Rubbing off or rubbing against" she leaned and whispered into his ear.

"Take me home and find out" he smirked. "You guys can go home take the rest of the day off, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait to go to bed" Chase said as he grabbed his jacket.

"Seeya tomorrow" Foreman said as he and Chase left. Cameron gathered the last of her things and House's and grabbed him by the hand.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For what exactly?" he asked coyly. She leaned down and locked eyes with him and was only inches from his face when she took a deep breath and replied.

"Anything"


	67. Chapter 66

Ch. 66

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?" Cameron asked House on the way to the car.

"Kind of" he replied.

"What do you mean kind of?" she asked with a grin.

"Let's go home have a shower and change in to something a little more comfortable" he suggested.

"And then?"

"Leave the rest to me" he replied.Cameron had slipped on an old pair of jeans and one of House's t-shirts. She went into the kitchen where he was waiting for her.

"That shirt looks familiar" he remarked.

"I like it, it smells like you" she replied.

"Why settle for that when you can have me in the flesh" he said with a grin.

"So I can have you can I?" Cameron asked.

"Anytime you want" he said as he grabbed her face in his hands he kissed her slowing dropping his arms down around her neck.

"So where are we going?" she asked breaking their kiss.

"It's a surprise, come on" he said taking her by the hand and leading her off.

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office and slipped down onto her couch.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Coping, I guess" he replied.

"Hungry?"

"A little, tired mostly" he began. "You ready to go home?" he asked.

"I'll grab my coat" she said. As she grabbed her bag she went by the couch and helped Wilson to his feet. Cuddy locked up her office and walked out to the car park with her arm interlocked with Wilson's.

"Have you spoken with House?" Wilson asked.

"You haven't?" she asked in reply.



"Not today" he said.

"Why don't you call him when we get home" Cuddy suggested. She knew it was bothering him that he had argued with House, while he would be stubborn and wouldn't admit it.

"I'll speak to him tomorrow" Wilson replied. "Let's just get dinner and go home" he suggested.

House and Cameron arrived at the lookout where they had been on their very first date. "We haven't been here for a long time" Cameron commented.

"It's been long overdue" House replied. They made their way down the path and settled on the grass overlooking the city. House laid down a rug for them to sit on as Cameron poured them some wine. Cameron lay down on the rug and snuggled closely into House. They both sipped on their wine while taking in the views of the city.

"Were you nervous?" Cameron asked.

"When?" House asked.

"When I was meeting you here on our date" she said.

"Nope" he said rather non-convincingly.

"Liar" she smirked.

"I knew you'd turn up" he said.

"Yeah but did you know I'd stay?" she asked looking him right in the eye.

"You had no ride home" he joked. Cameron slapped him on the arm and rested her head on his lap. House placed his hand on her waist and began caressing the side of her body. Before long his hand had traveled under her t-shirt and he was softly teasing her through the fabric of her bra. After some exploration Cameron reached up and pulled House down to meet his lips with her own. She climbed up on to his lap and placed one leg on either side. House quickly removed her shirt and kissed her neck softly.

"We are so going to get busted" Cameron said as she devoured his neck.

"Not if you keep your screams to a minimum" he replied.

"You haven't given me anything to scream about yet" she smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked as he unclasped her bra. Cameron's hands slid down to his waist where she undid the belt of his jeans.

"And I know you hate to lose" she said. They kissed passionately as the desire for each other grew between them. The stress and the tension of the past week developed into an unspoken passion between them erupting in a wave of ecstasy.



"Told you I'd give you something to scream about" House grinned.

Wilson was laying on the couch as Cuddy cleared the plates from their dinner. Wilson was thinking about House. He had accused him of not doing his job. In honesty Wilson was just frustrated, he had finally been reunited with his brother after all this time and the last thing he wanted was to lose him all over again. Cuddy walked back into the lounge room and handed him a beer. "I called the hospital" she began. "Marty's stable he's sleeping at the moment."

"Thanks" Wilson replied taking a swig of beer. Cuddy lay next to Wilson on the couch and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I over reacted didn't I? With house I mean" Wilson quizzed Cuddy.

"He'll understand, besides if House isn't used to being abused by patients families by now" Cuddy joked. "Just call him."

"I'll do it tomorrow" Wilson replied. "Right now I just want to sleep" he said. A smirk started to spread across Cuddy's face.

"I think your brain needs to communicate better with a certain part of your anatomy" she said as she felt the pressure increase in the small of her back.

"It has a mind of it's own" Wilson smirked back.

"Really" she responded.

"I like the way he thinks though" Wilson said running his hand across her stomach and down below her waist. Cuddy reached her hand behind her stroking Wilson's leg. He started to spread soft kisses on her neck as his hand traveled lower. She moaned as he did so causing his kisses to become heavier and more passionate. He unzipped her pants and she moved back closer to him sliding her hand down to his groin. He increased the pace of his fingers as he explored bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She tightened her grip and he knew she was close. She screamed loudly as she reached her breaking point, Wilson held her tighter and tighter enjoying the moment and wanting to preserve it for as long as he could.

House and Cameron made it back to their apartment and House being your typical male went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. House took out a plate of left overs and placed them in the microwave. Cameron walked into the kitchen in search of him and found him leaning against the bench waiting for his food to re-heat. She walked up to him wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He responded in kind and became lost in the moment. She broke away from him when she heard the beeping of the microwave. She slapped him on the butt as she left the kitchen. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Shower" she replied simply.

"I'll come with you" House offered.

"No, you stay and eat" Cameron replied. "You'll need the energy" she said with a grin.



The next morning House and Cameron lay in bed. House was sitting up leaning against the head board and Cameron was at the other end of the bed reading one half of the paper while House read the other. "Have you called the hospital this morning?" she asked. House looked up from his paper.

"Why, would I do that?" he asked.

"I thought you might have called to check on Marty" she replied.

"If there's a problem they'll let me know."

"OK" she conceeded.

"What about Wilson?"

"What about Wilson?" he snapped back throwing the paper down.

"You haven't talked in two days" she informed him.

"Oh no," he sighed. "You call Dr. Phil I'll see if I can get us on Oprah." Cameron threw the paper off the bed and crawled up to House snuggling into his chest. He settled with his arm around her the desire and excitement in him beginning to build. Cameron was guiding her hand up and down his leg. They were distracted by the sound of House's cell phone ringing on the night stand. House looked at the caller ID and saw it Wilson. He picked it up and switched it over to silent placing it back down.

"Who was that?" Cameron asked.

"No one important" he replied. "Besides I'm busy."

"Doing what?" she asked.

"You."

Wilson hung his phone up and put it down on the kitchen counter. "This is going to be harder than I thought" he said to himself.

"Did you speak to House?" Cuddy asked.

"Went through to voice mail" he replied.

"Maybe he'll be at the hospital" she said as she grabbed her bag.

"I doubt it" Wilson said as he joined her in heading to the door.



Shortly after they arrived at the hospital. Wilson and Cuddy made their way up to Marty's room. They checked in at the nurses station before they went in. Wilson took his brother's file and bean looking it over. "How was his night?" Cuddy asked the nurse.

"He slept well, the Vitmain C therapy seems to have made a difference" she said.

"Has Dr. House been in this morning?" Wilson asked.

"He's called but he hasn't been here in person. Dr. Cameron was just here" she said. Wilson nodded and took Cuddy's hand as he entered his brothers room. Marty looked up as they came in.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"Better," Marty said.

"So this is your better half" Marty commented. Cuddy blushed at the remark. Previously she had been in the room as one of his doctors - now she was visiting him as his sister in law.

"You haven't seen her when she hasn't slept" Wilson smirked. Cuddy slapped him on the arm as he pulled a chair out for her.

"It can't be all bad if you married me" she grinned. Wilson smiled as he took a seat.

"How long have you two been together?" he asked.

"Lisa and I have been together for almost a year" Wilson said. "We've been working together here and have been friends for about six years."

"And you got married a few weeks ago" he commented.

"How did you know?" Cuddy asked.

"Dr. Cameron filled me in a little bit" he replied. Wilson and Cuddy both nodded. "She said you and Dr. House are good friends" he commented.

"There are a select few that can tolerate House" Cuddy began.

"Unfortunately the two of us can" Wilson finished.

Cuddy and Wilson stayed with Marty for another couple of hours before leaving. As they were entering the parking lot Cuddy's cell phone began to ring. She immediately recognized the caller id and answered it.

"Hey Allison" she said into the receiver.

"Hey Lisa, how are you?"

"Good we've just been visiting Marty" she replied.



"I saw him this morning he's already on the improve" Cameron said.

"Is House with you?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, he's watching TV, why?" she asked curiously.

"Wilson's been trying to get a hold of him" she said.

"Did he call this morning?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah a couple of times" Cuddy told her as she climbed into the car.

"As tough as he makes out to be sometimes I think he may be a little hurt - he just needs some time" Cameron said.

"I think so, are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, you guys are coming to our place right?" Cameron asked.

"We're bringing the wine" Cuddy replied.

"OK see you tomorrow" Cameron said.

"Who were you talking too?" House asked.

"Lisa," she replied joining House on the couch.

"Can you two women go more than 24 hours without talking to each other?" he asked.

"Obviously not" she smirked. "Lisa and Jimmy are coming over for dinner tomorrow night" she added.

"Is this your way of trying to play match maker between Wilson and I?" he asked a little annoyed.

"No, we've had this arranged since last week" she said flatly.

"We should cancel" House said.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes" she said.

"What if I want to take you away" he offered.

"It's a bit late considering it's almost four o' clock in the afternoon" she smiled.



"I'm not in the mood."

"Well it's not until tomorrow night so why don't you sleep on it" she suggested.

"Whatever, but if they come for dinner don't expect me to be there" he said as he got up and limped to the kitchen.

Cameron awoke early the next morning and carefully climbed out of bed so not to disturb House. She quickly scribbled a note and left it on the pillow alongside him. She dressed and headed out the door. She made her way to a coffee shop around the corner where she sat down at the table. Wilson joined her not long after she sat down. "Morning" Cameron greeted him.

"Morning, have you been waiting long?" he asked.

"No I just sat down" she replied. The waitress approached their table and they both ordered a cup of coffee.

"I know I need to apologize to him" Wilson began. "It helps the situation if he actually speaks to me first."

"I know this is going to sound a little harsh and obvious" she started.

"But" Wilson interrupted her.

"But... you know he treats you like family - like a brother" she pointed out. To which Wilson nodded. "Well the way I see it and the way I think he sees it is he's been accused of not caring about how you feel. He would go to the end of the earth for you without question or hesitation. It's the kind of thing that is unspoken between the two of you, but you questioned it" Cameron said.

"I know, I know he would do anything for me - I was angry frustrated" Wilson sighed. "To be honest I was scared. I'd just found out my brother was back in my life and the thought of losing him again - I couldn't take it" Wilson explained.

"You just need to tell him that" Cameron said.

"I have tried you know, he can be a little stubborn" Wilson replied.

"Tell me about it" Cameron agreed. "That's why I'm going to help you" she said.

"What do you have in mind?" Wilson asked intrigued.

"Just come by for dinner around 5pm" she said. "Leave the rest to me."



Cameron returned to her apartment to find House was still asleep in bed. The aroma of fresh coffee and donuts soon awoke him. Either that or the soft caress of Cameron's lips against his. "I am so glad I threw away my alarm clock" he said still pressing his lips to hers.

"Me too," she agreed. She climbed into bed with him and sat in between his legs facing him. She reached into the bag and handed him a coffee and a donut.

"You're up early" he commented.

"It's 10:30am" she replied.

"It's Sunday" House remarked.

"I felt like a decent coffee" she said.

"And what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day?" House enquired.

"Well we have to shop for food at some stage" Cameron admitted.

"Why?" House asked.

"Because we can't live on take out" she said with a smirk.

"Works for me."

"Well I don't think Lisa & Jimmy will appreciate it."

"Dinner party for three hey?" House said his mood darkening.

"Four, your coming too" she told him. "Will you at least talk to Wilson for me?" she begged him.

"He knows where to find me" House said.

"That would be helpful if you took his calls" she said as she moved the box of donuts from his lap.

"Well he shouldn't call me when I'm having sex with you" House replied. Cameron placed her coffee on the bedside table and then took House's cup from his hand placing it next to hers. She rested on her knees, her arms spread either side of his body. She kissed his neck and moved her way down towards his collarbone. Her hands running through his hair.

"Either you talk to Jimmy" she said as she raised up and kissed his lips. "Just listen to him, you don't have to talk."

"Or what?" he asked as he ran his hands down her back and along her buttocks.

"Well let me put it this way" she said sitting back. "Until you two talk - we don't have sex" she stated firmly.



"What the?" House couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth.

"So either you listen to Jimmy and what he has to say or you and your hand here are going to

become very close friends." And with that she rolled over onto the bed next to him and began to read the paper.


	68. Chapter 67

Ch. 67

House laid next to Cameron frozen, unable to accept what she had just said. After a few minutes he decided to put her to the test. He casually leaned over onto his right side and began to run his hand along her leg towards her thigh. She remained silent and continued to read the paper. Not one to be put off by a challenge House continued his exploration. His hand settled on the inside of her right thigh slowly tracing circles with his fingers. He then left her thigh and worked his way up to her abdomen. "It's not going to work Greg" Cameron stated.

"What's not going to work?" he asked coyly.

"You trying to seduce me" she replied. House feigned shock at her suggestion.

"I would never do such a thing" he replied as his hand ventured to her breast.

"I'm serious" she told him as she put the paper down and climbed out of the bed. "Either listen to what he's got to say or get used to helping yourself" she stated bluntly as she headed to the bathroom. House couldn't believe she was serious. An entire Sunday alone together and she was going to sacrifice it for the sake of trying to mend his friendship with Wilson.

"Fine" he yelled. Cameron emerged from the bathroom.

"What's fine?" she asked.

"If you can go without being with me then I can sure go without you" he informed her.

"You wish" Cameron responded and returned to the bathroom.

It was around 2pm. House and Cameron had spent the entire day together and as per Cameron's ultimatum had refrained from sex. She hadn't made it easy on him though. While she had gone about her usual household chores - she had done so in a revealing black lace ensemble that drove House wild. Even though he wouldn't admit it. His breaking point came when she began to polish his piano. He was seated at the piano randomly hitting the keys when she began to lean in front of him stroking the solid frame beneath her body, exposing just the right amount of clevage. House relented and went over to the coffee table picking up his cell phone. He wrote Wilson a quick text message.

Drink? Jazz

20 Minutes?

House.

"Happy now?" he asked.

House was seated at his usual table when Wilson arrived. He slowly approached him and sat down. Shortly after the waiter approached and the two friends ordered drinks. House didn't say anything. He was only there because Cameron was withholding sex from him. "I want to apologize for what I said" Wilson began. House looked at him but remained silent. "I was 

scared" he continued. "To have your brother come back into your life and then be faced with the prospect of losing him all over again it was too much for me to handle. I took it out on the wrong person and I'm sorry." Wilson finished as the waiter arrived with their drinks. He happily took his beer and took a drink. House still stayed quiet. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Wilson finally asked.

"I'm only here because Cameron is withholding sex from me until I talk to you" he replied.

"She hit you right where it hurts didn't she?"

"You should know I've always got your back" House said.

"I do" Wilson replied. "What can I say I fed up." House and Wilson both snickered. "So are we cool?" Wilson asked.

"Depends," House started. "Is it your shout?"

Cuddy arrived at House and Cameron's apartment around 3:30pm that afternoon. "Hey Allison how are you?" Cuddy asked as she walked in.

"Good, especially now that House and Wilson are talking" she replied.

"How did you manage that?" Cuddy asked.

"I spoke to House in a language only he can really comprehend" she said.

"You withheld sex from him didn't you?" Cuddy asked. Cameron laughed as she went to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

"How did you know?" she snickered.

"I've used it before too. Maybe you could use that trick to get him to do his clinic hours"

Cuddy suggested. Both women laughed again as they made their coffee. They soon moved into the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"So how's married life treating you?" Cameron asked.

"Great," Cuddy said. "He's been distracted this week you know with Marty coming back into his life and then his fight with House but other than that it's great" she said.

"What's it like having another brother in law?" Cameron asked.

"There both very similar, I can see why they were so close" Cuddy commented.

"Well I look forward to meeting him properly when he's well enough" Cameron said.

Just before 6pm the boys returned from their local bar called 'Jazz'.They walked in to find their significant others sitting on the couch - the girls had moved on from coffee to wine about an 

hour before their arrival. House walked in first followed by Wilson. "Hello, Cuddy" he said as he walked past her and grabbed Cameron by the hand. "Back in a minute" he said as he dragged Cameron to the bedroom.

"House what are you doing?" she asked as she followed him.

"I played nice I made up with Wilson" he said as he closed the bedroom door behind them and pulled her swiftly to him pressing his lips to hers.

"House I'm not going to sleep with you while our friends are in the other room" she said.

"Why not?" he asked as he began to cover her neck with kisses. "I'll only be a couple of minutes" he said. Cameron put her hand son his shoulders to stop him.

"Yeah right, we both know it's never a couple of minutes with you Greg" she remarked. "Now come with me, and you can make it up to me later" she said. The longer she stayed alone in that room with him the harder she was finding it to resist him.

"Fine" he gave in. "But don't expect me to keep my hands to myself."

Cameron emerged from the bedroom followed by a very disappointed House. She walked down the hall and into the lounge where she discovered Wilson and Cuddy locked in a passionate embrace. "See I told you they wouldn't mind" House said when he saw their actions.

"Do you ever not think about sex?" Cameron asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's the first thing a guy thinks of when he looks at a woman. What would it be like to sleep with her? Lucky for us Wilson can tell us all about the nurses at the hospital" he grinned. Cuddy instead threw a pillow at him. "Well not any more" he stated. Cameron returned with a couple of beers for the boys and the remaining bottle of wine for herself and Cuddy. The four friends sat down and an awkward silence filled the room momentarily.

"Dinner won't be long guys" Cameron announced trying to break the silence.

"So I assume by the amount of liquor your consuming tonight Cuddy that Wilson hasn't forfilled his husbandly duty and knocked you up yet?" he asked.

"What are you jealous you didn't get your shot?" she asked trying to bait him.

"Well I know my little swimmers would be quicker than his" he replied looking over to Wilson.

"Yes, I'm sure in their alcohol and vicodin fueled haze they would make it to the winning post... eventually" Wilson smirked. Cameron laughed as did Cuddy.

"Hey, how about sticking up for me here" House said turning to Cameron.



"Well if he insulted you about your skill in the bedroom then I would have but he probably has a point" she grinned.

"Traitor" he mumbled.

After sitting down to dinner the four friends sat and devoured the last of their dessert. Cameron cleared the dishes and took them into the kitchen where she stacked them in the sink. A few minutes later Wilson snuck up behind her. "Need a hand?" he asked.

"Holy sh!t" she exclaimed raising her hand to her chest. "You scared the crap out of me" she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to - just thought I'd give you a hand" he explained.

"I guess I'm not used to having help in the kitchen" she said with a grin.

"I can't imagine House being too involved in this particular room of the apartment" Wilson agreed.

"It's not all bad he will cook, but washing up he hates. Besides sometimes it's just too hard on his leg" she said.

"So I should thank you" Wilson started.

"For what?" Cameron asked.

"For getting House to listen to what I had to say. Although I must say you have cruel methods."

"It was the one thing I could think of that he would hate to go without" she said.

"And what would you have done if he decided to be stubborn and see how long you could hold out?"

"That is why God invented vibrators" Cameron said giving Wilson a nudge. Wilson let a small smirk escape his lips.

"You two are perfect for each other" he said.

"What can I say I learned from the master" she replied. "So are you and Lisa thinking about children yet?" she asked.

"Well we haven't exactly discussed it since we got back from our honeymoon everything has been kind hectic. It's always been on the agenda but lately we've had hardly any time alone together to just talk let alone quality time" he explained. Cameron handed him the last plate to dry and dried off her own hands.

"Well your brother will be in hospital for another week at least why don't you take a couple of days before he is released and have some quality time together. I assume he is going to stay with you for a while" Cameron enquired.



"I told him he could but he doesn't want to - doesn't want to intrude on the newlyweds or some crap like that" Wilson said.

"Why doesn't he stay at my old apartment" Cameron offered. "It's close to your house and the hospital and not to mention our place too."

"That would be OK?" he asked.

"Of course" she said.

"I'll pay his rent for him until he gets work and gets on his feet" Wilson said.

"Nonsense don't worry about it. The last tenants moved out a week ago and I do own it so there's no repayments on it at all" she told him.

"Thank you, Allison" Wilson said. Cameron was touched he had called her by her first name. He never did that - except the times they were 'together'. With the arrangements made they headed back into the lounge room and joined Cuddy and House.

Meanwhile in the lounge House and Cuddy had been having their own little discussion. "So why haven't you and Wilson added to the family tree yet?" he asked in typical House style.

"We haven't had the time" she replied simply.

"Oh please, you can't spare two minutes" he replied mockingly.

"Well since we got back from our honeymoon we've been at the hospital visiting Marty, and then you two decided to have it out in the diagnostics office so I guess you could say the mood hasn't been right" Cuddy tried to explain.

"Marty is stable, he's on the mend - well as good as he's gonna get" House replied back.

"What you want me to jump him in your kitchen?" she asked.

"Well no, because then I'd have to move - you already have one piece of my furniture that the two of you used to mark your territory" he said. Cuddy flashed her grin at him as a hint of blush rose to her cheeks. "You deserve children - you'd be a good mother" he said sincerely. Their conversation finished just as Wilson and Cameron joined them again.

Cuddy and Wilson said goodbye to their friends and headed home for the evening. Cuddy was driving as Wilson and House had consumed quite a bit of alcohol at the bar earlier in the afternoon. "You and House seem to have sorted things out" Cuddy commented.

"Thanks to Cameron" he replied.

"She's quite the manipulator isn't she" Cuddy said.

"Our little girl is growing up." The two shared a laugh. "She's offered her apartment to Marty while he's recuperating" he told her.



"Really that's great, especially since it's so close to us and the hospital" Cuddy said as she pulled into their drive way. The car came to a stop and she turned off the ignition. They headed inside but Wilson stopped her on the front step.

"Do you know what else is great?" he asked. Cuddy looked at him blankly. "You" he said pulling her to him and holding her face in his hands. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have been so supportive through this whole big crazy mess, and have never faltered." Cuddy blushed beginning to get a little embarassed.

"It's what wives do isn't it?" she asked him playfully. Her pulled her lips to him and softly kissed her biting the top of her lip as he pulled back.

"Thank you" he said as he began to kiss her once more pushing her back so they were leaning up against the house.

"Hhhmm" Cuddy mumbled into his mouth.

"What?" he asked as he trailed kisses down her jaw and her neck.

"I think we should go inside" she said pushing him back and unlocking the door. Wilson put his hands on either side of her tiny frame and followed her in.

"So you and Jimmy kissed and made up" Cameron said as she returned from the kitchen with a night cap for her and House.

"Actually we just kissed" House replied.

Cameron grinned as she sat down on the couch. "Should I be jealous?"

"Don't worry you're a much better kisser than Wilson" he smirked. House began running his fingers swiftly over the keys as Cameron took in every movement of his hands. He constantly changed the song and style he was playing. One minute it would be classical, the next jazz, followed by a hint of rock, and then he played chopsticks.

"Did you just play chopsticks?" she asked laughing.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention" he smirked.

"It is hard sometimes - to pay attention" she admitted as she moved over and sat along side him.

"Am I that bad?" House asked.

"No your good - your very good" she said.

"But?" Cameron moved in between House and the piano his arms now still on the keys but with her in the middle.



"But sometimes, I wish your hands were sliding so effortlessly across my body" she said as she leaned back and took a sip of her scotch. House felt an immense feeling of excitement growing beneath his jeans.

"So your jealous?" he asked coyly.

"A little."

"You are the most important woman in my life, my piano - she comes second to you" House said as he slid his hands from Cameron's thighs to the hem of her shirt. He started at the bottom and slowly began undoing the buttons one by one. When he reached the top he took a sip from his own glass and admired the beauty standing before him. "God your hot" he said. He pulled her to him smothering her taught stomach in moist kisses. Cameron squirmed as his stubble tickled her stomach. She reached down and gently placed a finger underneath his jaw pulling his head up. House drew in a deep breath as he saw Cameron pour drops of 40 year old scotch down her naked torso. He stood and eagerly licked the smooth alcohol from her body. Cameron was leaning back on the piano her hands working on House's own shirt desperately trying to tear it from him. Sensing the need for her to feel his naked flesh pressed against hers he removed it for her and continued to remove every last trace of scotch from her body. She moaned as he paid particular attention to her breasts. His hands reached above her head to his own glass of scotch where he swiftly and quietly removed an ice cube from the glass. It began to melt in his hand as he moved it above her body and then suddenly lowered it to her breasts circling her nipples. Cameron was startled at first and then she became more responsive as he followed the ice with warm kisses from his mouth.

"Oh, Greg" she moaned as he swallowed the last remaining droplets of the ice cube. House was bursting at the seams. He had to have her, he needed her - but most of all he wanted her. He took her hand in his and pulled her up grabbing his cane from beside the piano stool.

"Bedroom" he said. "I'm going to make you scream" he promised her.

House indeed did make her scream during the night and well into the early hours of the morning. Cameron woke up just after 7am with House's arm draped over her waist, she was laying on his left arm her hand resting in his. It was the kind of morning where you just didn't want to get out of bed especially when you were in bed with the person you love. Cameron grabbed House's hand tighter and bought it to her lips kissing it softly. House began to stir and moan softly. "Dr. House this is your wake up call" Cameron said jokingly. He began pressing parts of her body, firstly her stomach, then her thigh, neck, nose, breasts, until finally Cameron had to ask. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Looking for the snooze button" he replied simply. Cameron laughed.

"A little lower" she told him.

"Really" he said now very intrigued. His hand fell from her chest to her hips and then he pulled her body closer to his. Cameron squealed in delight as she felt her body become flush with his.

"Ten minutes" she said.



Wilson and Cuddy both awoke at the same time. Must be something about newlyweds. Cuddy climbed out of bed first and went to the bathroom turning on the shower. Wilson soon followed her and after going about his usual business he climbed into the shower. "Trying to save water are we?" Cuddy asked.

"There are parts of the world affected by drought at the moment" he informed her as he squirted the soap onto her back.

"Have you been talking to Chase?" she asked.

"He was telling me a bit about it" he replied. "Although mentioning the hot young doctor while in the shower with your husband probably wasn't the best idea" he said.

"Oh, did I hurt your precious ego?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes" he sulked.

"I'm sorry" she said lifting her lips to his. "Can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"You can try."

Cameron had managed to drag House out of bed and to work on time for the second time in a month. He tried desperately to avoid Cuddy and the clinic but was unsuccessful.

"Dr. House, I assume I should thank Dr. Cameron for you being here on time" she commented as she walked with him to the elevator.

"Not entirely the prospect of seeing the twins also got me out of bed" he quipped.

"You'd think that when I married your best friend you would stop making comments like that" she remarked.

"The fact that you married my best friend gives me licence to make comments like that" he retorted. They both stepped into the elevator.

"You have clinic duty this morning at 9am" she told him.

"I have a patient" he replied.

"That you diagnosed last week" she said.

"I'm going for that all important follow up care" he replied. The elevator doors opened and House headed towards his office. He walked into the main chamber and greeted his ducklings. "Good morning, how's the patient?" he asked.

"Stable" Chase said.

"Run more blood tests and get me a fresh CT scan of the lungs" House ordered.



"And while they run those tests you can go to the clinic" Cuddy instructed him.

"Can I at least have coffee first, speaking of which where's Cameron?" he asked.

"You're asking us shouldn't you know" Chase smirked. House glared at him as he hastily left with Foreman to run the tests.

"You clinic now!" Cuddy raised her voice.

"Oh, fine" he said turning and heading back downstairs.


	69. Chapter 68

Ch. 68

Cameron walked into Marty's room where Chase was taking some more blood. "Morning Marty how are you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"A little tired" he said.

"How's the cough, has it gone?" she asked. As if right on cue Marty coughed a deep chesty bark escaped him.

"Right on cue" he commented.

"Were going to run some more blood tests and put you on a different course of antibiotics for the infection" Chase said as he joined Cameron at the end of the bed.

"We should probably get another CT scan too" Cameron suggested.

"Foreman's organizing it now" he told her. "So where were you this morning?" Chase asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cameron asked.

"This is the first time I've seen you this morning, even House has been here for half an hour" he smirked.

"I was following up on some test results from the clinic" she said. Chase nodded.

"We'll come back and get you for your CT scan shortly" Foreman said as the ducklings left. Wilson approached them coming down the hall.

"How is he?" Wilson asked.

"Still has the chest infection, were changing the antibiotics and running some more blood work" Chase said.

"And a CT in about an hour" Foreman said.

"Thanks guys" Wilson said.

After a couple of torturous hours in the clinic House finally escaped to his office. "If I have to look at one more snotty nosed kid today I'm going to shove this cane where nobody thinks it should go" House commented as he filled his coffee cup.

"Rough morning?" Foreman asked.

"Three kids with colds, college morons who can't tell why they feel like crap when they've been drinking all weekend and the nastiest case of crotch rot I've seen in years" he said. Foreman laughed. "So how's our patient?" he asked.



"We changed the antibiotics and the fresh CT scan revealed the infection is still the problem but his lung capacity is getting better" Foreman said.

"Only slightly" Cameron said. House spun around at the sound of her voice coming from behind him.

"Keep a close eye on him" House said. "Cameron have you done my mail?" he asked.

"On your desk" she said as she sat down at her own desk and opened her laptop. House began to go through the relevant mail that was on his desk. Cameron had already turned down all the requests for speaking engagements on behalf of House. In the outer office Cameron's pager sounded and she looked at the number. She left silently leaving Chase and Foreman alone. House limped into the main chamber.

"Where's she going?" he asked.

"No idea" Chase told him. "She didn't say." House limped back to his office. Part of him wanted to follow her the other part knew to trust her after all it was probably nothing.

Heading home that night Cameron was unusually quiet. House decided to at least put his thoughts out there. "You were AWOL a bit today" House pointed out. "Something up?" he asked.

"No, just had some follow up with a clinic patient I had last week, waiting on some results and they came through this morning" she told him as she leaned over and put her hand on his leg.

"But you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"

"If you doubt that then I think I need to demonstrate my feelings towards you a little bit clearer" she said as she squeezed his leg moving it higher as she did so.

"You want to cause an accident?" he said.

"Drive faster." House put his foot down to the floor accelerating the car to near dangerous speeds. He pulled up in front of their apartment. "That was quick" Cameron said.

"Your wish is my command" he said opening the car door. He got out and then stuck his head back inside the door where Cameron was still seated. "Are you coming?"

"You tell me" Cameron smirked.

"Money back guarantee" he grinned.

House reached for his jacket where his bottle of vicodin was stashed. He was trying not to disturb Cameron who was lying peacefully alongside him on the couch. It seems their antics didn't make it to the bedroom and the couch just as convenient even though it was a little painful for House. He didn't complain though in fact he was the one that lead her there. Cameron 

stirred and got up picking his boxers up from the floor and pulling them on. "What am I supposed to wear?" he asked as he fished around in his pocket for the vicodin.

"Whatever you like" she replied as she went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for the two of them returning and passing it to House. He swallowed his vicodin with the water and then continued talking with Cameron.

"What if I want to wear you?" he asked. She sat on his lap momentarily forgetting about the pain in his thigh. "Arrgh!!" he screamed. "Fk Cameron get off me" he yelled as he pushed her off his leg and she landed hard on to the couch.

"Greg, I'm sorry" she said the tears filling her eyes. House held on to his leg thriving in agony. She brushed her hand through his hair trying to comfort him. He sat on the couch his eyes closed tight waiting for the vicodin to take effect. "Can I do anything?" she asked as his breathing slowed. House shook his head, Cameron hopped of the couch and pulled his leg's up so he was laying on the couch. He flinched at the movement toward his thigh. Cameron settled him on the couch as the tears began to freely fall from her eyes. As she turned to leave House reached out for her hand. He touched her hand but she continued walking to the bathroom. House wanted so much to run after her and tell her it wasn't her fault, but the drugs were taking affect and his now heavy eyelids closed.

A couple of hours later House woke up on the couch. It was just after 9pm his leg felt better and his first thought was Cameron. He reached around for some clothes and slipped on his jeans. He headed to their bedroom. He saw the light on in the bathroom and headed in. Cameron was standing in her bathrobe in front of the mirror her hair wrapped in a towel. She was looking at her wrist as she tried flexing it upward she grimaced. She stopped when she heard the door creak open. "Hey" he said leaning on his cane for support. Cameron turned and walked over toward him, she said nothing but just wrapped her arms around his waist and the tears flowed again. He wrapped his arms around her placing one hand on the back of her neck. "Hey it's OK - I don't blame you it's not your fault" he said soothing her.

"No you always scream when I sit on your lap" she said sarcastically.

"Well actually" he smiled back. She returned his smile seeing the humor in her remark. He reached behind his back and grabbed her hands from around his waist. Cameron grimaced as he touched her left wrist.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied. He squeezed her wrist again causing her to pull her hands from his grasp. She hurriedly ran off to the bedroom with House quickly on her trail.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with your wrist?" he asked.

"Nothing" she lied to him.

"Allison, you can't lie to me" House said cupping her face in his hands to meet his gaze.

"Greg, I'm not - it was an accident nothing more" she said.



"I pushed you pretty hard earlier" he admitted.

"You were in agony" she recalled.

"It's no excuse" he told her gently reaching for her wrist. "This happened when I pushed you didn't it?" She nodded knowing she couldn't lie to him anymore.

"I don't blame you, it's not your fault" she said.

"Well I'm sorry anyway" he said.

"I'm sorry too."

"You're not wearing my boxers anymore" he noted.

"Technically, I'm not wearing any clothes at all" she grinned. House stretched over and placed his hand underneath her robe. The feeling of her freshly bathed skin on his hand was enough to stir his emotions including an awakening of Mt. Gregory. Cameron leaned back onto the bed pulling House with her, he happily obliged and laid on top of her running his hand along her thigh. She pulled him down to met her lips and kissed him fiercely. His hands continued to explore her body caressing every curve as she did the same with his own body hands roaming down his chest settling on the waist band of his jeans. She pushed him onto his back and carefully sat in between his legs. Feverishly she ripped at the button of his jeans and lowered the zip releasing Mt. Gregory from it's confines. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the massage oil pouring it onto House's thigh. She began to rub his thigh kneading away the tension and the pain with her delicate touch. He closed his eyes as she continued to work away his pain. After a few minutes she focused her attention on the inside of his thigh. House's eyes sprung open as Cameron continued her venture south especially since she was now doing it one handed. He pulled her up onto his lap one leg on either side of his waist and explored her breasts with his mouth, his hands shedding her off of her bathrobe and settling between her legs. Before long the two were screaming once more but this time it was in the utmost joy and pleasure. Cameron remained on his lap unable to move still trembling slightly.

"I guess I do make you scream when sitting on your lap" she remarked breathlessly.

"Told you so."


	70. Chapter 69

Ch. 69

"How are you feeling today Marty?" Cameron asked as she entered his room.

"Do you doctors ever get a day off?" he asked in return.

"Apart from the weekends not really" she grinned.

"But you were here over the weekend checking up on me" he said.

"We like to look after our VIP's" she told him.

"So, my brother, James you and he are good friends?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, and he's best friends with my boyfriend" she explained.

"Dr. House right?" he inquired. Cameron nodded. "Looks like you had a rough night" he said pointing to her bandaged wrist.

"Oh, it's nothing just a sprain" she said calmly.

"So you never did tell me how you were feeling" she said.

"Better, a lot better actually" he told her as he sat up in bed more.

"That's good, hopefully we can get you out of here by the end of the week."

"James told me about you letting me stay in your apartment for a while" he began.

"It seemed like a good idea, you'd be close to Wilson and the hospital and House and I live near by too" she said. "I imagine you and Wilson have a bit to talk about." Marty tensed at the subject of talking with Wilson.

"I guess" he mumbled. Cameron sensed the tension and sat on the side of his bed.

"I can arrange for someone to come talk to you, if you'd like" she offered.

"A shirnk? No thanks," he told her sternly.

"It was just a thought" she replied.

"I know you mean well - but I don't really trust them" he admitted. "I don't really trust anyone."

"You can trust us" she said. The door to the room opened and Wilson stepped inside to say hello. Cameron continued making some notes in his chart.

"How's it going?" Wilson asked.



"Good," Cameron replied. "If he continues to improve he should be able to get out of here Friday."

"That's great" Wilson said. Cameron handed him Marty's chart and made her way to the door.

"Just page me if you need anything" she said as she closed the door behind her.

"We should talk" Wilson said.

"About what?" Marty asked.

"The last nine years" Wilson replied. "But I guess most recently where have you been living?" he asked.

"Princeton" he said.

"Right here for how long?"

"Nine months or so" he said. "I read your wedding announcement in the paper" he told him.

"Why didn't you contact anyone?"

"You had all moved on with your lives, besides I don't think mum and dad care either way - they were happy when I left" he said.

"You think they were happy?!" Wilson screamed. "They spent month's years not sleeping worrying about you - they still worry about you" he told him.

"Yeah they worry about what their messed up son is going to do next to embarass them" he screamed back.

"You were going to college" Wilson said.

"I was never going to college, I wanted to be a writer travel the world tell the untold stories, but that wasn't good enough for them" he sighed. "Why can't you be more like James go to Medical school they would ask me. I told them I was going to college to get away from them I needed the money to pay for my trip" he told Wilson.

"You mean to pay for the drugs you would buy on your trip" he questioned him.

"I've been clean for six years!" he yelled.

"So you just thought you would drop out of our lives forever - no phone call, letter, e-mail nothing, without a though or any consideration to how it would make us feel and disrupt our lives" he yelled. "You are so juvenile you never think about anyone but yourself!"

"What the fk would you know - in their eyes you were always perfect they probably still think that" he yelled back. The nurses outside of the room had become concerned with the amount of yelling and paged House and Cuddy to intervene. House entered first followed by Cuddy. House 

began looking around the room in search of something. It didn't take long before his actions caught the attention of the brothers.

"House what are you doing?" Wilson asked.

"Well I figured with all the yelling that Jerry was here, didn't want to miss anything" he said. Cuddy stepped up next to Wilson.

"Why don't you let Marty rest" Cuddy suggested as she gently grabbed Wilson's arm and led him out. Wilson ran his fingers through his hair and walked outside with her.

"I'd think twice before starting round two" House suggested.

"What does that mean?" Marty asked.

"I'll deny it if you ever tell him I told you this but - he has a knack of being right most of the time about this sort of stuff, it's really quite annoying actually" House said as he reached for the door handle and left.

Cameron walked into House's office and placed his mail on top of his desk. "How's Wilson?" she asked.

"He's with Cuddy" House replied. "How's the wrist this morning?"

"I told you last night it was fine" she snapped.

"Yeah, that was last night funny thing is time moves on - how is it this morning?" he asked again.

"Same as last night" she replied. Cameron turned to leave the office when House called out to her.

"Cameron, wait" he said. She turned waiting for him to continue. He moved to the couch and sat down waiting for her to sit beside him. She sat next to him and he took her hands in his.

"What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"Five minutes" he begged.

"Oh come on House it's never five minutes" she said standing and releasing her grip from his.

House stepped out onto the balcony outside his office and joined Wilson. "Things were pretty heated in there before" he commented.

"Nine years, just dropped off the face of the earth, didn't think - no didn't care that it would have an impact on our lives" Wilson said getting angry again.



"Did you listen to his side of thing?"

"Of course I did he claims he was just a disappointment to our parents says he had to get away" Wilson said.

"Been there" House thought. "If it's true or not it doesn't matter it's the way he saw it and you can't change that no matter what you say or do. You have a second chance to get your relationship back on track don't blow it over what happened in the past" House suggested as he leaned back against the wall taking the weight off his leg.

"When did you, Mr. Anti-Commitment become so wise?" Wilson asked.

"I guess a few years hanging with you and Cameron has begun to rub off on me" he grinned.

"Speaking of Cameron, I noticed her wrist was bandaged what happened get a little rough with the handcuffs last night?" he smirked. House grinned back.

"I wish" he replied. "We were on the couch and she went to get some water long story short she came back sat on my leg which was already throbbing and accidentally sat on my leg" he explained.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you two wrongs don't make a right?"

"I pushed her off my lap a little too quickly, she landed the wrong way and sprained it slightly."

"Ouch" Wilson commented.

"She didn't tell me till later."

"It was an accident, she didn't mean to sit on your leg and you didn't mean to push her off you" Wilson said.

"I know, and she knows that we fought about it, talked about it, followed by some incredible make up sex" he paused.

"But?"

"She's acting weird. Were relationships always like this?" he asked.

"Yep" Wilson sighed. "But then someone comes along - they blow you away, you laugh, cry, grow, share, you open yourself up and the sex is mind blowing" Wilson remarked.

"When did we stop talking about me and Cameron and start talking about you and Cuddy?"

"Only thing is you've got to realize what you've got while you've got it."

The ducklings had an extended lunch together and with a few hours completed in the clinic and no new patients the rest of the day was pretty uneventful for the team. Chase and Foreman were packing up their belongings preparing to head off.



"Hey Cameron, where heading for a drink, you and House want to come?" Foreman asked.

"I've got to finish something I started earlier, we might see you there later" she said.

"OK you know where to find us" Chase replied. Cameron gathered up her laptop and placed it into her bag, heading into House's office she placed the bag on the floor by his desk. House looked up from the file he was reading and watched her movements. She moved swiftly around the room firstly closing the blinds and then locking the door. House leaned back in his chair captivated by her. She moved toward him and took him by the hand leading him to the couch as he sat sown she returned to his desk removed the bottle of Jack from his bottom draw and poured two glasses. Cameron returned to House and handed him a glass and kicked off her shoes. She lifted her feet up beneath her legs and raised his right arm placing it around her shoulders.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Five minutes."

"So are things OK between us?" House couldn't help but ask. The silence had been driving him insane.

"Things are great, sometimes I actually have to pinch myself" Cameron replied.

"You have been a little... I don't know weird of late" he remarked.

"I guess I've just been a little tired, stressed, being with you makes me happy though" she commented.

"I'm glad" House said wrapping his arm around her tightly.

"Feel like getting a drink?" she asked. "Chase and Foreman are at the bar around the corner" she told him.

"Why not, I'll give Wilson a call see if he and Cuddy want to come to" House said. Cameron got up and went into the outer office turning off the lights meeting up with House in the office. "We're meeting them in the lobby" House announced as he slid his arm around Cameron's waist and walked her out of the office. Cuddy and Wilson were in the lobby by the time House and Cameron arrived downstairs.

"Should we take both our cars?" Cuddy asked.

"Cameron and I will take the bike" House said. "We'll meet you out front."

"OK" Cuddy said heading to her car with Wilson. House started his bike and Cameron climbed on board sitting flush against House's back holding him tightly. They arrived at the bar and headed in with Wilson and Cuddy.



"Hey, Chase Foreman" Cameron greeted them as they took a seat.

"Hey guys glad you could all come" Foreman said.

"Should we get a table?" Chase asked.

"Yeah" Wilson agreed. They all sat at the table and ordered some drinks. Their drinks arrived and they all grabbed a glass. "I'd like to propose a toast" Wilson announced.

"OK" Cameron said leaning against House. "To what?" she asked.

"To you guys" he replied. "To House, and the three of you for everything you guys have done for Marty" he said raising his glass. They all took a drink. "And to my lovely wife, for all her love and support over the last couple of weeks" they raised their glasses again.

"Only the last couple of weeks?" Cuddy asked.

"Especially in the last couple of weeks" Wilson said grinning at her.They continued drinking and laughing for a couple more hours before retiring for the night.

Cameron awoke with a start. It was just after 3am and her body flung in fear. House woke up also. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I think I had a nightmare" she remarked.

"Is the boogie man in your closet?" he asked.

"Actually he's in my bed" she smirked. House reached around to pull her closer to him.

"You didn't tell me we were having a threesome" he said. "What was the nightmare about?" he asked.

"You know how you have that dream where your falling and you hit the ground?" she asked.

"You're meant to wake up before you hit the ground" House commented.

"Maybe next time" Cameron said. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's not a total loss" he remarked pressing against her.

"What or who were you dreaming about?" she asked feeling his growing arousal now pressed against her back.

"Wilson" he replied flatly. Cameron elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"I really worry about your 'friendship' sometimes" she said putting particular emphasis on the word friendship.

"Don't ask don't tell doesn't just apply to the marines" he grinned.



"I'll keep that in mind."


	71. Chapter 70

Ch. 70

"I was being chased" Cameron explained to Cuddy as they had coffee in her office that morning.

"Who was chasing you?" Cuddy asked as she took a sip from her mug.

"You can't tell House about this" she pleaded.

"I won't, Allison you can trust me" she said.

"Or Wilson, those two can't lie to one another."

"I've learned that the hard way" Cuddy commented. "So who was chasing you?" she asked again.

"Dean" Cameron mumbled. Cameron had been having the same nightmare for almost two weeks. She was in the parking lot of PPTH and she could sense someone was behind her, the footsteps grew louder as he drew closer. She quickened her pace but he always caught her, he placed his hand over her mouth and stabbed her in the stomach. That was how she remembered it.

"Have you spoken to a psychologist about this?" Cuddy asked concerned moving to sit down next to Cameron.

"No, I honestly didn't think it would go on for as long as it has" she admitted. "As long as he is out there I'm always going to feel like this" she conceded.

"But he's not out there, he's in this very hospital under guard and currently in a coma" Cuddy reminded her.

"His vitals are improving, his oxygen levels and heart rate have increased in the last two weeks" Cameron told her. "He's going to come out of it."

"And when he dose he'll go to trial for kidnapping you, assaulting both you and House and let's not forget he stabbed Wilson" she said placing her arm around her shoulders. "He is going to go to jail for a long time."

"I hope so" Cameron replied.

"He will" Cuddy said.

"Thank you Lisa, if House knew Dean was still affecting me I don't know how he would lose it" Cameron explained.

"He'd want to protect you, it's normal it's some guy thing - Wilson does it too" Cuddy grinned.



"It's weird isn't it, I think fairy tales ruined it for us women. The whole damsel in distress story looking for a knight in shining armour to save us" she commented.

"And who do you think wrote those fairy tales?" Cuddy asked.

"Men," they both said in unison and laughed.

"I think you should tell House, if there's one thing he hates it's secrets."

"I'll think about it" Cameron said.

While Cameron was talking with Cuddy House was visiting a patient. Hard to believe isn't it. Well technically he wasn't House's patient. He too had been keeping a close eye on Dean. The nurses were standing at their desk when House walked in. "I wonder if he knows Dr. Cameron has been checking on him too?" Nurse Brenda asked.

"I don't think so" Nurse Katie said. "They've only been up here together that one time and Dr. Cameron has only been coming up here the last couple of weeks" she commented.

"I never thought I'd see the day Dr. House opened himself up again to a woman they way he has with Dr. Cameron" she commented.

"He's been married before?" Katie asked.

"Not married but he lived with a woman for five years, he suffered the infarction in his leg and two months later she left him" Brenda explained. "Dr. Cameron is one lucky woman." The two nurses finished their conversation as House approached.

"How is he this morning?" House asked Brenda.

"Stable, heart rate seems better again today then yesterday" she told him. House nodded and went and stood at the end of the bed where Dean was laying. After a few minutes of silence he left.

Hump day. House had been ordered to complete his clinic hours by Cuddy and he was slowly dragging himself down to as what he referred to as the firey pits of hell. "Exam room three" Nurse Brenda said handing him a patient file. House looked around surveying the scene, the waiting room was actually fairly empty.

"Pretty quiet today" House noted.

"Perhaps word got out that you were rostered" Brenda quipped.

"Or that the queen of darkness from the stone age was running things down here" he fired back.

"Please tell me your not talking about my wife" Wilson said as he handed the file to Brenda.



"No, this one here" he said as he nodded his head to Brenda.

"Exam three" was all she said in reply. House poked his tongue out at her in typical three year old fashion and headed to the exam room. After examining the patient and writing out a prescription House he paged Cameron for a consult. A short time later she gently knocked on the door.

"Come in" he said as he sat up on the exam table. Cameron grinned when she saw the room empty except for House.

"I thought you needed a consult?" she asked.

"I do" he replied.

"Where's the patient?" she asked.

"Right here" House said raising his hand. Cameron closed the door behind her and walked over to the table.

"Really, what are your symptoms?" she asked grinning.

"I have some swelling" he said jokingly.

"Have you suffered any trauma?" she asked.

"Nope" he answered.

"Eaten anything unusual?"

"Nope."

"Had contact with any animals" she grinned.

"Well, my girlfriend can be a little wild in the bedroom sometimes but she's no animal" he quipped. Cameron slapped him on the arm for that.

"This swelling that you speak of, where is it centralized?" she asked.House lowered his gaze to his jeans and Cameron followed his eyes.

"So Doc, what treatment do you prescribe?" he asked coyly.

"I would suggest ice and resting the affected area" she smirked. He reached out and pulled her closer.

"Are there any other options?" he asked placing his hands on her waist.

"Well we could relieve the pressure and remove the build up of fluid from the affected area" she suggested as she slid her hands down his chest until they rested on the waist of his jeans.



"That sounds more like it" he said. Cameron leaned in and gave House a lingering kiss. She broke the kiss as she moved away and turned to lock the door. As she walked back towards him she went to the draw and removed a needle and vial about 10 inches long. House's eyes filled with fear. "What the hell are you doing with that?" he asked. She walked up to him and threw her arm around his neck. House was following her very movement very closely. After all what sort of man likes a needle stabbed anywhere but particularly down there.

"Relax Greg," Cameron told him as she threw the needle down on the bench behind them and pushed him back on the table. "This won't hurt a bit." Cameron grabbed at his belt and slowly began to undo the buckle as House relaxed and laid his head back. She laid soft kisses down his stomach and down the inside of his thighs all the way to his calves as she removed his jeans. As she took him in her mouth he moaned.

"I wish all my clinic hours were this good" he thought to himself.

House and Cameron both walked out of exam room three and straight into Cuddy. "Dr. Cuddy taking the twins out for a walk again?" House asked playfully resulting in a slap on the arm from Cameron.

"Are you going to make me get cameras put into those exam rooms?" she asked.

"I actually called Dr. Cameron in for a consult" he told her.

"On a patient who left the room twenty minutes ago?" she quizzed him. Cameron stood next to House turning a deeper shade of red by the second. She was extremely relieved when her cell phone rang and she excused herself.

"What's wrong? Wilson not able to keep his end up?" he asked.

"James and I are fine, thank you for asking" she said heading back to her office with House following behind her. Cuddy placed the patient file down on her desk. "Is Marty going to be able to go home at the end of the week?" she asked him as she leaned on the front of her desk.

"I don't see why not" House replied. Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief.

"How's he reacting to all this?" House asked concerned.

"He has a lot of questions, none of which I can answer" she told him.

"Which is what's bugging you" House stated.

"He's hurting, and I don't like it because there's nothing I can do for him" she admitted.

"Be there, for him - but in the mean time distract him" he said.

"Distract him from what?" she asked curious.



"Himself" House began. "He'll keep blaming himself for this until he gets the answers he wants."

"This isn't his fault" she replied.

"And that would be relevant if we were talking about someone other than Wilson, or Cameron" he replied. Cuddy laughed at his comment she knew he was right. Wilson would keep punishing himself over something that he had no say in or control over. House grabbed his cane and got up to leave. As he reached for the door handle he stopped when he heard Cuddy's voice.

"House" she began. He turned to face her. "Please stop calling Dr. Cameron in for consults" she said placing emphasis on the word consults. He grinned at her and left.

"Hey Marty how you feeling today?" Cameron asked as she walked into his room.

"Good, wouldn't mind getting out of here though" he said.

"Hopefully we'll have you out of here Friday" she told him. "We're just going to do one last lot of blood tests and if they come back all clear you can go" she said.

"Have you seen James today?" he asked.

"We had coffee this morning" she said. "Why?"

"I need to talk to him" he said.

"I could have him paged for you" Cameron offered.

"That would be good thanks" Marty said.

Cameron walked into the conference room and sat down next to Foreman and Chase. "Thanks for bailing me out earlier" Cameron said to Chase.

"It looked like you were in a bit of an awkward situation" Chase said.

"Did House call you in for another consult?" Foreman asked as both the boys grinned.

"Shut up" Cameron smirked.

"They got busted by Cuddy" Chase told Foreman.

"We were not busted by Cuddy" she corrected him.

"Practically" Chase said. "They both leave the exam room at the same time re-arranging their clothes and walk right into Cuddy" he said.

"Well see there was your first mistake right there, always leave one at a time" Foreman instructed.



"And you would know this how?" Cameron asked deflecting the interrogation to Foreman.

"Yeah how do you know?" Chase asked. Foreman blushed as he tried to turn the focus back onto Cameron. Thankfully he was interrupted by House entering the room.

"Nice of you to leave me back there" he playfully admonished Cameron.

"You that got us into that mess" she said back.

"Well I didn't hear you doing too much complaining" House replied.

"It's not polite to talk with your mouth full" she replied.

"Oh, that's it, I'm going to puke" Chase announced as he got up to leave.

"You two sure know how to clear a room" Foreman said.

Friday had finally arrived and Marty couldn't be happier to be leaving PPTH. As long as Dr. House gave him the OK that was. Seeing as it was his best friends brother that he was treating House even decided to do this final check up with his ducklings. He walked into the room followed by Chase, Foreman, Cameron & Wilson. Marty and Wilson hadn't talked much since their disagreement earlier in the week. They had talked but just about moving into Cameron's old apartment. "Bringing in the big guns this morning Dr. House" Marty said as he watched the parade of doctors enter.

"You know me I love to put on a show" he replied. House made his way to the side of the bed while his ducklings stood at the end of the bed and Wilson waited patiently in the corner.

"So can I get out of here or not?" he asked impatiently. House picked up his chart and began to review it.

"Your blood work came back normal, temps down, no sign of infection - looking good so far" House said as he approached him taking his stethoscope from around his neck and listening to Marty's breathing.

"Chest sounds clear. Have my team of merry men here explained to you that you will need regular check-ups at least once a month?" he asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Any sign of infection even if it's just a cough or a cold you need to come see us" Foreman insisted.

"I know, and something tells me with him on my case I won't have much of a chance to ignore things" Marty said as he looked over at Wilson.



"Well then your good to go" House announced.

"Thank you" Marty began. "For everything you guys have done for me, it means a lot" he said. The ducklings all nodded in acceptance and headed out.

"Don't worry I've already thought of a dozen ways to make Wilson pay" House said as he followed them out.

With the end of the week only a few hours away and no new cases House banished everyone to the clinic. Cuddy walked into House's office and sat down opposite him.

"What up boss?" he asked as he tossed his ball into the air.

"Where's your team?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked in return.

"I just want to make sure their not doing your clinic hours" she told him.

"You should just be happy Cameron hasn't called me in for a consult...yet" he grinned.

"I've had a request for you to speak at a conference on infectious disease next month" she said. House looked at her telling her the answer she already knew. "I know that you will not do it" she continued. "So maybe one of your team could do it" she proposed to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because after almost three years working with you they should have learned something by now maybe it's time to pass it on" she said.

"Besides if I tell them you said no but I offer up one of your fellows it might not be so bad" she explained.

"Sure but schedule all three of them, I don't want them biting about

why one of them is doing it and the others aren't" House admitted.

"Great" Cuddy said as she got up heading for the door.

"Did Wilson get Marty settled alright?" House asked.

"As far as I know I gave him the afternoon off."

"You never give me the afternoon off" House pouted.

"I'm not sleeping with you" she smirked. "Besides Wilson actually does his clinic hours."



"So you're telling me if I do my clinic hours I can leave too?" he asked.

"Yep, but it will never happen" she replied.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'd make Cameron stay just to annoy you" she grinned.

Cameron walked towards the nurses station and headed into the ICU. She stood at the end of his bed where she had stood almost every day for the last few months. She watched his chest rise and fall with the machines and wished they would stop. If he had never come into her life she wouldn't have this fear engulfing her. As long as he lived she would have the fear. The fear that was choking her feelings a fear that had a grip around her heart. A fear that extended to that of her own life ending at his hands or worse in her mind of Dean taking House's life like he promised. She swore to protect him, she couldn't imagine life without him. Something had to be done to erase her fear.

Friday, 5:31pm and Dr. House was eager to get out of the hospital. The only thing that was holding him up was Cameron. Just as he was about to page her again she entered the main diagnostics office and began to pack up her things. "Finally" House announced as he followed her into the office.

"It's only 5:30pm" she replied as she continued to gather her things.

"Correction it's 5:31pm" he replied. "I told Wilson we'd meet him and Marty for a couple drinks." Chase and Foreman then entered the office.

"Hey you boys coming for a drink?" she asked.

"I have a date" Chase told them. All the eyes no focused squarely on Chase.

"You have a date and didn't tell us?" House asked.

"No I just chose not to tell you" he corrected him.

"Is it a guy?" House asked. Cameron slapped him on the arm - hard. "Hey, take it easy" he begged.

"Behave yourself" she warned.

"Cameron you are talking to House" Foreman said.

"For the record her name is Shane" Chase told them.



"Well she has a guys name your half way there" House teased. Cameron ignored House deciding to just roll her eyes at him instead.

"Bring her along" Foreman said.

"I'll give her a call and ask and I'll let you guys know" he decided as they all walked out together. House instinctively went to grab Cameron's hand, but she pulled away from him. They waited patiently as Foreman pushed the button for the elevator. The elevator arrived and they all stepped in. House leaned against the wall next to Foreman and Cameron and Chase stood in front of them. House reached out and gently tried to sway Cameron back to stand closer to him so he could feel her body against his. She stepped away from him again. "What the he!!" he asked in frustration.

"After what you and I did today I think we need a new rule" she said.

"We have existing rules?" he asked ignoring her.

"No fooling around at work" she said.

"Here, here" Foreman agreed causing both he and Chase to smirk.

"You can't be serious?" he asked as the elevator stopped at the ground floor and they all got off. Foreman and Chase headed to the car park as Cameron and House headed into Cuddy's office. They stopped in the outer office and continued their discussion - or rather Cameron explained the terms.

"I need to be taken seriously in the hospital House" she explained.

"People are going to begin to think that I'm just screwing you to further my career" she said.

"No one is saying that" he said trying to reassure her.

"I want to keep it that way" she said. Cuddy met them in the outer office as she switched off the light and turned to greet them.

"Is everything OK?" she asked them both.

"Fantastic" House replied sarcastically and limped off in a huff.

"What's wrong did I interrupt something?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"No, he's just being House" she said. "I just told him he's not allowed to touch me at work that's all. Anyone would think I just took all his toys away" she said.

"Well you kind of did" Cuddy grinned.

"People are going to start treating me like a joke at this hospital, he's fine he has his world famous reputation and I don't want one as a s!ut" she explained. They reached the car park and began walking to the car. All the while Cameron was looking around for House who was 

probably sulking somewhere. Cameron arrived at House's car and was disappointed to see him not there. She threw her bag into the back seat and took a seat on the bonnet of the car.

"You want a ride?" Cuddy asked over her shoulder noticing House's absence. House snuck up behind her while she had her back to him to answer Cuddy. He slid his hand along her thigh startling her.

"No I'm fine - sh!t House!" she exclaimed as she felt his touch on her body.

"Please tell me this doesn't count as part of the hospital. I don't think I could keep my hands off you till we get home" he said.

"See you in half an hour" Cuddy yelled as she drove off. House lowered his head to meet Cameron's stare. She was trying to stay angry with him but as he lowered his head he raised his hands along her thighs and slowly lifted the hem of her shirt. She looked deep into the icy blue eyes that engulfed her - how on earth could she stay angry with him?


	72. Chapter 71

Ch. 71

Marty and Wilson were already seated at a booth when Cuddy, House and Cameron arrived. They'd all taken a taxi together to save anyone having to drive home later. Marty and Wilson had been catching up on the past and filling each other in on what they had missed in each others lives. They were getting on better because Wilson had not bought up the subject of why Marty left since their argument earlier in the week. As typical males they pushed it out of the picture and ignored it. They threesome joined the twosome at the booth and not long after were joined by Foreman. They were seated towards the rear of the bar with a pool table and jukebox over in the other corner. It was a more secluded part of the bar and they liked it - they could have quiet conversation without being annoyed by the other usual drunk patrons. (Well drunker than they are.) Wilson had already ordered them a round of drinks when Cuddy had rung to tell them they were on their way. "You're running late, but I shouldn't be surprised considering you did pick up these two" Wilson commented with a grin to Cuddy as she sat beside him and placed a kiss on her lips.

"And we'll be a lot later in the future if I have to make up for all the lost time during the day" House told Wilson.

"What lost time?" Wilson asked curious.

"Excuse me" Cameron interrupted. "But can our sex life not be the topic of conversation...again" she glared at House turning red at the same time.

"Cameron has banned House from touching her at work" Foreman answered for him. A sly smirk crept across Wilson's face.

"Oh yeah, your loving this" House glared at his friend. Wilson put his arm around Cuddy and pulled her closer to him.

"What bought this on?" he asked.

"Cuddy busted them in exam room three" Foreman explained.

"She did not bust us doing anything" Cameron told them. "And she never will." Cuddy's face had gone red and Wilson's sly grin had quickly disappeared when the mention of the exam room was made. This didn't go unnoticed by House.

"I'm just surprised you didn't punish them" Foreman said to Cuddy.

"How could she" House interrupted. All eyes turned to him. "Especially for something she's guilty of doing herself" he grinned coyly.

"You told him!" Cuddy yelled.

"No you just did" Wilson said.



"Well actually you both did, your body language when Foreman mentioned the exam room was a dead giveaway" he grinned as Cameron rested her hand on his leg.

"With all the sex going on at this hospital I'm surprised you guys had time to save my life" Marty quipped easing the tension. "Say can I get a job in this clinic?" he asked causing the table to erupt in laughter.

They all continued to have a few drinks and an hour or so Chase arrived with his girlfriend Shane. She was a tall brunette around the same height as Chase. Her dark eyes matched her long brown locks that flowed down her back. House and Wilson were at the bar grabbing some more drinks when they arrived. Foreman and Cameron were taking on Cuddy and Marty in a game of pool. Chase approached his friends at the pool table first. "Guy's I'd like you to meet Shane" he introduced her. "Shane this is Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dr. Allison Cameron, Dr. Eric Foreman, and Marty" he said. They all greeted her warmly and Chase felt comfortable enough to leave her and get them a drink at the bar. He returned a few minutes later with House and Wilson and their drinks.

"So this is the new boyfriend?" House asked as Chase handed Shane her drink.

"Hello Dr. House" she said extending her hand to him.

"You told her about House, smart move" Wilson said slapping him on the back.

"Your right the flowchart makes it so much easier to explain him to other people" Chase joked with Wilson. Shane joined in with their laughter as House took a drink.

"But it's nothing like the chart Cameron has in the bedroom" House said giving Wilson a playful nudge.

"And this is Dr. James Wilson, Lisa's husband" he said. They both shook hands. Returning to their booth Cameron and Foreman soon joined them.

"Your up" Foreman said to Chase and Shane.

"You lost to Cuddy?" House said. "You should be ashamed."

"We didn't lose to Cuddy we lost to Marty" Cameron informed them as she sat next to House taking a sip of his drink.

"Hey, drink your own" he teased.

"But I want to suck on yours" she teased back. Taking another sip from the straw in his drink. This normal kind of banter between House and Cameron would've caused some kind of comment from Wilson but he remained silent.

"How come you didn't mention your brother was so good at pool?" Cameron asked Wilson. Wilson was snapped back to reality by her question.

"I didn't know" he replied simply.

Cameron placed her arm around Wilson's shoulder and gave him a small hug. "You have the rest of your lives to catch up" she reassured him. Wilson gave her s brief smile and took another sip of his drink.

"So Shane seems nice, why the hell is she with Chase?" Foreman asked changing the subject.

"The accent" Cameron and House both replied together. "Chicks love the accent" House continued. "Cameron fell for it" he said.

"Yeah she loves the sound of an Aussie man screaming her name" Foreman said generating a glare from House.

"Not as much as I love House doing it" Cameron replied sticking up for her man. "Or as often as House makes me scream out his name either" she grinned. House leaned across and took Cameron's hand squeezing it and looking her in the eye. She bought her lips up to his and gently kissed them enjoying every moment of their touch. Cuddy and Marty along with Chase and Shane returned to the table. Cuddy sat in Wilson's lap while Shane sat along side Chase and Foreman, with Marty next to House and Cameron who were lost in their own world. Cameron's right leg was stretched across House's left leg. His right hand softly caressed her thigh as her left arm draped around her shoulders. The drinking continued as the evening wore on. Chase and Shane along with Wilson and Cuddy soon moved to a small area and made their own dance floor. Cameron watched the newly weds closely as Cuddy leaned on Wilson's shoulder and he slowly ran his hand through her long brown hair. Her attention on the couple's dancing was not lost on House. Let's face it not much does get by him. He ran his fingers around her waist and tickled her stomach. "Greg," she laughed pushing his hand away.

"You called me Greg" he remarked.

"I always call you Greg when were not at home" she said.

"Not always when you say it like that - it means you're..." he paused. Cameron let go of his hand and traced her own lines down his chest toward his groin. As she tussled with Mt. Gregory she declared "That's right I'm as horny as you are Greg."

"Let's get out of here" he suggested.

"I'll call us a cab." As Cameron moved off House's lap Wilson and Cuddy returned to the group with Chase and Shane. It seems Cuddy and Wilson shared the same feelings as House and Cameron. "Cab will be out front in five minutes" Cameron informed the group. "Want to split it with us?" she asked turning to Cuddy and Wilson.

"Sure" Cuddy answered. Wilson turned to Marty.

"You want to leave now?" he asked.

"I'll stay for a while" he replied.



"We'll put him in a cab later" Foreman said.

"You remember the address?" Wilson being the ever protective brother asked.

"Yes dad" Marty quipped. Cuddy stepped in to take control of the situation before it got out of hand. She grabbed Wilson's hands and lead him away from the group.

"Your brother will be fine" she began. "He is with Foreman and Chase and they won't let anything happen to him" she said. Wilson couldn't help but look over her shoulder towards Marty who was laughing with Foreman, Chase and Shane. Cuddy took her hand and slid it underneath his shirt getting the attention she craved when she pulled his nipples playfully covering his mouth with hers just in time to stifle his scream.

"You can be cruel" he commented.

"Only when I don't get my way" she replied. "Now take me home."

"Anything you say."

After saying their goodbyes the four friends climbed into the back of the cab. Cuddy sitting perched on Wilson's leg. "Thank you again for letting Marty stay at your place Allison" Wilson began.

"No problem, he can have it for as long as he wants" she said.

"Why haven't you sold it yet anyway?" House asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked a little puzzled.

"Well, we've been together for about 8 months now, you've been living with me for 7 of those 8 months why haven't you sold it?" Cuddy and Wilson both looked at each other, Wilson regretting what he had started.

"I guess I've just never thought about it, besides it's turned into a good investment for me anyway" she reasoned with him. "That and the fact all my furniture is still there."

"You didn't take anything with you when you moved in with House?" Cuddy asked.

"He had everything, apart from a few photos everything is still in my apartment" she explained. House and Cameron were the first to be dropped off. House limped out of the car and waited for Cameron as she handed Wilson some money for their share of the cab ride. "Call you tomorrow" Cameron said closing the door. She stood in front of House as he stood at the bottom of the steps. He reached into his pocket and took out his bottle of Vicodin swallowing two. She pulled him up the steps and he walked behind her using her for support. As she stopped outside their door to unlock it House's hands delved down her waist and settled on the buckle of her belt. He began undoing the belt before they'd even got inside. Once the door was unlocked Cameron rushed inside with House slamming the door behind them both. She pressed him hard up against the door devouring his lips as his feverish disrobing of her continued. She joined him removing her clothes ripping away at her jacket throwing it to the floor, stepping out 

of her boots and jeans she lead House down the hall to their bedroom standing at the entrance with only her bra and underwear on. House leaned on the door frame for support having left his cane with a pile of Cameron's clothes on the floor.

"Your gorgeous" he said. Cameron blushed at his remark.

"And you have far too many clothes on" she replied. He followed her to the bed where she knelt eagerly awaiting his arrival. House stood in front of her as she kissed him passionately dropping his jacket to the floor. His arms wrapped around her waist as she devoured his neck, and nibbled his ear. He moaned with sheer delight as her tongue danced across his neck and then returned to his lips. He kicked off his shoes and socks as Cameron's hands made short work of his belt and jeans. He pushed them to the floor along with his boxers, unhappy that Cameron was taking far too long removing his clothes he took a step back and took off the last remaining obstacle from his body. She fell back onto the bed with him, their bodies soon entwined as their screams filled their apartment. Later they lay still wrapped in each other's arms. Exhaustion, was part of the reason they didn't move, but being content played a major role too particularly for House. He had a tight grip around his Smurfette his arms not willing to let her go.

Cameron awoke before House and crept out of the bed. He noticed her movement but was too tired to do anything about it. She put on a pair of her jeans and slipped on his t-shirt from the night before. She grabbed her keys and some money from the table and headed out the door. House awoke about a half hour later to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and bagels. "I bought you coffee" Cameron said as she crawled back into bed with House. House lifted his head and pretended to smell the air around him.

"And bagels?" he queried.

"And bagels" she replied throwing them onto his lap.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around, besides waking me up in the morning" he said.

"Not that it matters what time I wake you up you're still late to

work. I don't know why you bother getting up early" she said.

"Who knows might get lucky before breakfast" he replied flatly.

"So the possibility of sex with me, is the only reason you get up when I wake you?" she asked.

"You actually thought I was getting up for work?" he asked back.

"I should have known better."

"I still have much to teach you young Jedi" House said.



"Do you have any plans today?" she asked him as she took the bagel from his hands and took a bite.

"Besides sex with you?"

"Who said that was a sure thing?" Cameron smirked.

"Besides sex with myself" he quipped.

"Besides that" she laughed.

"Nothing" he replied.

"Will you help me with something?"

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise, but you'll like it" she told him.

After lazing about reading the paper and devouring the rest of their breakfast Cameron and House showered and got dressed. House was still in the dark about what Cameron had in store for the rest of their day but he really wasn't in the mood to complain. They got into Cameron's car and drove to her old apartment. "What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I spoke to Marty earlier and told him I was going to come by and get some of my things" she explained. House sat in the car a little shocked. "You made a good point last night, I don't need this place anymore. I would like to take some of my things with us though if that's alright?" she asked.

"Is it pink?" he asked. Cameron laughed.

"Come on, let's go" she said grabbing his hand. They headed into the apartment and saw a note from Marty on the fridge.

Allison,

Gone to see James and Lisa  
will be back later.

Marty.

"Marty's gone to see Jimmy, he'll be back later this afternoon" she yelled out as House took in his surroundings. He'd been in her apartment before but it was a while ago.

"Why did you decide to buy this place to begin with?" he asked.

"I guess an investment. My landlord was pretty keen to sell and at that time I didn't know what was going to happen with us it was pretty early days" she told him.



"Not much faith in the early days huh?"

"And you did?" she retorted.

"Actually I did" he declared. Cameron moved closer to him and placed her arms around his neck.

"Really?" she asked.

"You think I would have gone to all that trouble if I thought it wouldn't work?"

"I guess I never thought of it like that" she said as she hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she said. Pulling back to look him in the eyes she continued. "But you have me 110 committed and believing in our relationship now and forever." House pulled her back to him and softly kissed her lips prolonging their kiss.

"Let's sort this stuff out, but nothing pink is setting foot in my apartment" he scoffed.

"Don't you mean our apartment?" Cameron asked.

"Sorry our apartment" he corrected himself. For the second time in less than 24 hours Cameron had made him feel happy, excited and looking forward to his relationship and time he was to spend with her. Only this time it wasn't because of her actions in the bedroom. This time it was because of the commitment she had shown to him and their relationship by moving the last of her belongings into their apartment. He let a small smile escape his lips as he savored the moment.

"I've got the bedroom" he yelled.

About ten minutes later, House returns from Cameron's bedroom. "Where's all the good stuff?" he asked.

"What good stuff?" she asked back.

"You know the 'good stuff'" he replied putting particular emphasis on the way he said good stuff. "The 'toys'" he said using his hands to gesture the talking marks. Cameron laughed.

"I have had complete strangers living in my apartment for the last 7 months and now the brother of your best friend is living here" she began. "Did you really think I would leave the toys here?" she asked.

"So there are toys" House said as he walked up behind her.

"Maybe" she replied.

"Where are they?" he asked.



"Why are you so keen to know?"

"I like toys."

"There not normally toys for boys" she said.

"They can be" he suggested.

"Shut up and pack" she told him.

"What do you want me to pack?" he asked.

"Here" Cameron said thrusting a novel in House's direction pack these.

Marty arrived at Cuddy and Wilson's place around 10am that morning. Cuddy was upstairs having a shower while Wilson was making the three of them a late breakfast. "So she's a health nut huh?" Marty quizzed him.

"Yeah she likes running, says it helps her think - clears her head" he replied.

"You were never much of the running type" Marty recalled.

"Nope, she can have that all to herself" he said.

"I've been thinking" Marty said as he filled his cup of coffee. "Maybe we should call mum and dad - let them know I'm OK" he said. Wilson put a plate of his famous pancakes down on the bench for Marty.

"When were you thinking?" Wilson asked.

"Sooner the better" he replied.

"We'll call them after breakfast" Wilson said.

"Call who after breakfast?" Cuddy asked as she came into the kitchen and gave Wilson a kiss.

"My parents, Marty's going to talk to them" he told her.

"With his help" Marty added.

"I'm proud of you" Cuddy said giving Marty a hug. She had come to think highly of Marty. He seemed like a genuine guy, a bit like Wilson in some ways they shared a lot of similar traits. I guess that shouldn't really be a surprise considering they are brothers she thought. Wilson handed Cuddy her breakfast and the three of them sat down together. "So how do you think they'll react?" Cuddy asked.

"Happy, relieved I guess" Wilson offered.

"Pissed off, angry, maybe even disown me" Marty suggested in turn. Cuddy grinned slightly.



"They are not going to disown their son" Wilson said reassuringly.

"We'll see" Marty replied.

Cameron & House had packed up the majority of belongings in the lounge room. "What about the furniture?" House asked. "Do you want to bring any of it back to our place?" he asked.

"We don't have room for it all" she said. "Although I do love this armchair" she said as she sat down in it. "It's so comfy and it is big enough for two."

"Well we can take it with us, after all we did give the chair we had to Wilson and Cuddy after they violated it" he reminded her.

"They didn't violate it" she said with a smirk.

"They had sex in our chair" he said re-enacting a chill going down his spine.

"Then we've violated almost everything in our apartment" she informed him.

"Yeah but it's our apartment" he said. "We're allowed to."

"Well apart from the chair I guess we can leave the other furniture here" she decided.

"Great, we'll have a new bit of furniture to violate" House quipped as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" she asked curious.

"Foreman, borrow his truck see if we can move it today" he said.

"Don't like to waste any time do you."

"When I get home I have new toys to play with and an armchair to christen" he told her.

"You and these toys you've convinced yourself exist" she said with a grin.

"Oh, they exist and you're going to show me where you've been hiding them" he said.


	73. Chapter 72

Ch. 72

House and Cameron picked up a couple of DVD's on their way home to watch later on that night. After some gentle persuasion from House they also purchased two more 'adult films' for their viewing pleasure as he put it. It was just after lunch by the time they returned home. Foreman was meeting them shortly to go pick up the chair from Cameron's old apartment, they decided they'd have lunch and then head off after. Cameron was in the kitchen preparing lunch when she heard House call out. "So where are they?" he bellowed.

"Where are what?" she asked. He limped into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame.

"You know what" he replied with a grin and a raise of his eyebrows.

"Actually I don't" she said as she continued making lunch.

"Your adult toys" he said finally giving up. Just as Cameron was about to answer she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Thank god" she said and headed for the door.

"Not so fast" House said as he moved to block her path. "Not until you tell me where they are" he said.

"Foreman is here" she told him.

"Does he know where they are?" he asked.

"No" she laughed. "And you never will if you don't let me answer the door" she warned. House didn't move he remained in the door way blocking her path.

"You know I'll win" he told her.

"You think you're that good?" she asked as Foreman knocked on the door again. "Come in, the door's open" she yelled over his shoulder. House hung his head as he heard the sound of the door open and Foreman walk into the kitchen. He followed Cameron as she returned to the bench. He leaned in close behind her planting his hand on her waist softly.

"You may have won the battle but the war is not over" he whispered.Wilson and Marty sat on the couch in the lounge room. Wilson holding the phone in his hand. "Are you ready?" Wilson asked. Marty was pretty nervous as he sat next to him.

"Let's get this done" he replied. Wilson dialed his parents number. After a few rings his mum finally picked up.

"Hello" she said into the receiver.

"Hi mum it's James how are you?" he asked.



"I'm good James, is everything OK you normally call on Monday's" she asked. She was right. James had a habit of calling his parents every Monday to fill them in on his life and what trouble House had gotten into the week before.

"Every things fine mum" he reassured her.

"Is Lisa pregnant?" she asked expectantly, hoping that she would have grandchildren on the way.

"Not yet, we are trying" he said.

"Give her my best won't you dear."

"I will mum" he said. Wilson took in a deep breath. "Mum there's actually another reason I called is dad home with you?" he asked.

"Yes he's watching TV" she replied.

"Could you get him to pick up the other extension I need to tell you both something" he asked.

"Alright dear" she said. Wilson could hear the muffled voices in the background and the sound of the other phone being picked up.

"Hello James" his fathers deep voice said over the phone line.

"Hi dad" he said. "I have some news for both of you."

"Is Lisa pregnant?" he asked. Wilson sighed again.

"No dad" he groaned.

Well what is it then?" his father asked.

"Last week we had a patient come into the hospital via the ER. He was unconscious for a few days and Greg, Dr. House treated him as a john doe" he explained.

"That's terrible dear" his mother added her concern.

"After a couple of days, House finally had enough and took some of his blood for a DNA sample and got a friend of this at the police department to run it for him" he said.

"Who was it?" his father asked.

"It's Marty" he said. The other end of the line stayed silent. A few seconds later the silence was broken by the soft sobs of his mother.

"He's recovered, and he's going to stay in Princeton a while - but he'd like to speak with you both" Wilson explained.



"Of course dear" she sniffled. Wilson handed Marty the phone and left giving him some space. Marty took a deep breath like his brother had taken earlier.

"Hello" he said his voice breaking.

"Marty is it really you?" his mother asked.

"Yeah mum it's me" he replied.

Wilson found Cuddy in the study going over some papers for the hospital. She looked up when she heard him come in. "How'd it go?" she asked placing her pen on the desk.

"So far so good" he replied sitting on the edge of her desk. "They're talking" he told her.

"You're a good brother" she said placing her hand on his leg gently rubbing it. He smiled at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Performance reviews."

"So how'd I do?" he asked.

"I haven't done yours yet" she told him.

"So I still have time to impress you?" he asked standing up and rubbing her shoulders letting his hands slide down her breasts.

"This could be viewed as harassment Dr. Wilson" she commented playfully whilst leaning back in her chair.

"Well in that case, so was last night, the night before that, most of last week and our entire honeymoon" he joked.

"Good point" she said spinning the chair around to face him. Wilson rested his hands on the arms of the office chair and lowered his lips down to meet hers kissing her.

"Good thing I'm married to the boss" he quipped.

House held the apartment door open while Cameron and Foreman carried the arm chair into the lounge room and placed it on the floor. House had wanted to stay but Cameron didn't trust him alone in the apartment she knew he'd go looking for her 'toys'. "Thanks again for your help Foreman," Cameron said as she headed to the kitchen and grabbed the three of them a beer.

"No problem" he replied happily taking his beer from her.

"What about me?" House asked.



"What about you?" she asked as she handed him a beer too. "You've done nothing but pester me all day" she said.

"At least during the week you get paid for it" Foreman quipped. Cameron smiled as they sat down on the couch.

"She has better benefits" House smirked as he sat next to Cameron.

"Yes I do" she agreed snuggling up next to him. It was surprising to House how easy it had become to let Foreman and Chase into his life as friends. Previously he would have considered them employee's and not wanted to know them outside the hospital, but this time he was making the effort for Cameron they were after all her friends to begin with.

"What did you think of Shane?" Cameron asked referring to Chase's date the night before.

"She seems nice, we went to a nightclub after the bar had a good time" he remarked.

"Hook up?" House asked Foreman rather bluntly. Foreman wasn't surprised at his tone.

"Is it really any of your business?" he asked. He wasn't going to give him what he wanted so easily.

"It's guy talk?" he replied.

"Did you?" Foreman asked turning the tables.

"You know I did" he grinned.

"Enough" Cameron pleaded. She turned to House. "You stop grilling him about his sex life and stop sharing ours." Foreman began to laugh so she turned her attention to him. "And you stop encouraging him" she warned. With that both men took a sip of their beer and sunk back into their seats.

Wilson emerged from the study before things got a little carried away with Cuddy. He wanted to check on his brother and see how the rest of the phone call had gone with Marty and their parents. He returned to the kitchen and found Marty hanging up the phone. He pulled out a stool from the bench and sat down waiting for Marty to talk first.

"There coming to visit" he announced. Wilson was expecting this.

"When?" he asked.

"Should be here Monday are going to stay at a motel" he told him.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked.

"Have to do it sooner or later" Marty said.

"I'm proud of you" Wilson admitted. "That took guts." Marty looked up at his brother and smiled.



"I have a couple of things I need to do" Marty said. "I should get going."

"Do you need any help?" Wilson asked.

"No it's fine, a couple of things I need to do by myself" he replied.

"Where's Lisa? I should say goodbye."

"She's in the study" Wilson told him leading him down the hall.

Cameron picked up the three empty bottles and threw them in the trash. She picked up her cell from the kitchen counter and dialed the number she needed. Foreman walked in behind her as she concluded her call.

"Everything OK?" he asked startling her.

"Sh!t you sacred me" she said turning to face him. "Yeah everything's fine just checking my messages" she lied.

"Well I'm going to head home, have a date tonight" he told her.

"Really you didn't mention that earlier" she said intrigued.

"First date tonight, need to go home shower you know make a good impression" he said. Cameron walked him to the door and was joined by House halfway who was returning from the bathroom.

"Thanks again for the help" Cameron said opening the door for him.

"Anytime" Foreman replied.

"And good luck for tonight" she said.

"Thanks, I'll see you guys Monday" he said as he left. Cameron shut the door and turned to see House towering over her.

"Hot date?" House asked.

"Yep, first date tonight" she told him. Cameron headed down the hall toward their bedroom. "Hungry?" she asked seductively.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked recognizing the glint in Cameron's eyes. After all it did match his own.

"An afternoon delight maybe" she suggested as she walked down the hall to their bedroom.



Cameron took House by the hand and pulled him into bed along side her. "We need a TV in here" she commented. "How come you never had one in here?" she asked.

"Hookers didn't like it when I watched The O.C. instead of paying attention to them" he replied.

"I thought you paid them to do what you want?" she quizzed him.

"Women" he said with a huff and moved closer to Cameron. He supported himself on his right elbow taking his left hand and tucking the hair behind her ear. Cameron was on her left side, playfully pulling at the hem of his shirt. She ran her hands to the top of his waist and began to unfasten his belt. Growing increasingly frustrated at the position he was in Cameron pushed him onto his back and eagerly climbed on top of him. He rested his hands on her hips stroking her buttocks. She took his hands and thrust them behind his head.

"No touching" she whispered into his ear. House decided to see how far he could push her. No sooner had she let go of his hands he moved them down her chest squeezing her nipple. She grabbed him by the wrist more forcefully this time and pinned his hands behind his head. House was surprised at her strength when she wanted something she went for it. She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down from his waist and over the incredible Mt.Gregory which she was becoming eager to climb once more. She threw his socks on the floor with his jeans and removed his boxers with little effort. House was in agony, he wanted to touch her to feel the sensations running through her body the sensations that mirrored his own. She now sat in between his legs and lowered her lips down to his stomach raising his t-shirt just enough to allow her the access she needed. House began to moan at the feel of her soft lips on his abdomen, her tongue lingering around his own nipples. She pulled the shirt up and over his head in one quick movement leaving him naked beneath her. She kneeled in between his legs and raised her arms up over her head removing her shirt. House raised his hand and then swiftly pulled it back so not to be punished. Cameron placed her hands on either side of his arms and bought her head down to his racing her tongue across his lips. "Zip" she moaned pleading with him to unzip her jeans. House obliged and tantalizingly slow moved his hand to her waist and began to pull down on the zip. He was going slow. Painfully slow, Cameron could feel her self wanting to grab his hand and pull it down fast. House finally reached the end of the zip and before Cameron could demand his hands back above his head House dived in between her jeans and her panties taking a pleasurable grip on her map of Tasmania. "Oh god!! House!!" she screamed. He could feel the saturation and couldn't wait to shed the final layers of clothing she still wore. Cameron grabbed her hand and removed it from her pants bringing it up and smacking it playfully. "You're a naughty boy Greg" she scolded him.

"You're a tease" he replied.

"You love it"

"And so do you" he grinned. Cameron slid her jeans and underwear off her hips and down her legs. House laid with his hands above his head as he watched Cameron remove her bra the final frontier between them. House pulled her down to him and took her mouth in an explosive kiss his hands now free to explore the body that he had come to know so well. House directed her down next to him, she lay with her back to him his stomach pressed flush against her back, his now very excited arousal was now very obvious against her skin.

"What are you doing?" she asked.



"My turn" he replied. Deciding it was time for him to torture Cameron in return. He entwined his legs with hers, they were laying on their left so his thigh wouldn't give out under the pressure. He took both her arms and raised them placing them around his neck interlocking her fingers behind his head. House had her right where he wanted - his hands starting caressing every curve of her neck and moved slowly down her chest. He teased her with his movements sliding down then up her stomach moving lower each time he moved them. Each touch below her waist sent a tingle up her spine and it wasn't long before she was pleading with House to take her. As he slid in from behind her Cameron felt the wave inside her instantly build as his hands stayed focused on the capital of her map. They breathing became heavy and their moaning increased as they reached their inevitable climax. Cameron's body shook as she exploded and House rode every shock with her sending him into his own. After a few minutes their bodies calmed and their breathing steadied. House reached down and pulled the blankets up to cover them and they were soon in a peaceful slumber.

House and Cameron were in the car and on their way to Wuddy's for dinner. It had become somewhat of a tradition to have dinner together once a week, alternating between houses. House pulled into the driveway as Cameron leaned across the back seat to grab the twobottles of red they had purchased. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand up the drive way. House knocked on the door with the handle of his cane. After a few moments there was no answer, House went to walk straight in without waiting until Cameron grabbed his hand and held him back. "House no wait until they open the door" she insisted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's rude" she told him.

"It's Wilson and Cuddy it's not rude it's friendly" he said.

"And what if their 'busy'?" she asked.

"Then all the more reason for us to go in" he said with a smirk.

"Are you that keen to see your best friend on the job? If I had've known that I would have invited him" she teased. Before House could react to her flirtious comment a rather flushed looking Wilson answered the door. His flushed look and partly un-tucked shirt did not go unnoticed by House.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt something?" he asked as he let himself in.

"Just got out of the shower" Wilson replied. Cameron followed House inside and stopped to give Wilson a quick kiss hello. She immediately got a smell of Cuddy's favorite perfume still attached to Wilson's skin.

"Sorry Jimmy" she said.

"No problem" he grinned. Cuddy came down the stairs and greeted her guests.



"How's Marty going?" Cameron asked Wilson as they took the wine into the kitchen.

"He's good, I saw him earlier today" he told her. "My parents - sorry our parents are coming down tomorrow to see him for the first time."

"So they've spoken?" she asked.

"Yeah, I called them Saturday and he spoke to them told them everything," Wilson grabbed some glasses and headed into the lounge where Cuddy & House were seated. He passed around the glasses and then filled them all.

"Dinner's in the oven it will be ready in about an hour" Cuddy told them.

"So is there a bun in your oven yet?" House asked. Cameron almost spat her wine across the room and Wilson just rolled his eyes. "What?" House asked. "It was just a question." Cuddy smiled and Wilson rolled his eyes at his friend.

"No Jimmy and I are not pregnant yet" she told them. "Believe me House you will be the first to know" she assured him.

"I don't want to know I just want the specifics of conception" he teased.

"That you'll never know" Wilson said.

"Why not, we're friends we tell each other everything" he tried to

reason.

"Not everything," Wilson replied. "You haven't told me about you and Cameron" he said.

"He better not" Cameron warned.

"Not everything" House admitted.

"And what do you mean by not everything?" Cameron asked glaring at House. House in turn glared at Wilson.

"Now look what you've done" House said.

"Me? You started it" Wilson replied.

"Greg" Cameron said tapping him on the arm. "You were saying."

"You're in for it now, Cameron only calls you Greg when you're in trouble" Wilson snickered.

"Then and..." House began but stopped. "I don't give him specifics just location" he said.

"It makes it easier" Wilson joined in.



"Easier, for what?" Cuddy asked.

"The bet" they said together.

"What bet?" the girls asked together.

"Wilson and I have had a long standing bet revolving around the weirdest and riskiest places we have had sex" House explained.

"And what does the winner get?"Cuddy asked.

"The trophy" Wilson said.

"What trophy?" Cameron asked. House and Wilson nodded at each other and Wilson headed to the bedroom to reveal the trophy. He returned with a tall pink porcelain pelican.

"What is that?" Cameron gasped.

"That's Pablo" House said.

"Pablo goes to the current title holders house" Wilson explained.

"What made him end up here?" Cameron asked.

"I believe it was the chair at your place actually" Wilson said. Cameron turned and faced House. "You've let him have it here for that long?!" she screamed. "It's not as if we never have sex surely we can beat the lounge chair in our own apartment" she said. "What about the

clinic?" she asked.

"So you were fooling around in the clinic" Cuddy said. "I knew it."

"For that you can double your hours this week" she told them. "Both of you."

"Fine, but we're taking this" Cameron said grabbing Pablo and putting it by her side.

"That's my girl" House smirked.

"You know I wouldn't get too attached to that" Cuddy said as they settled on the couch after dinner.

"We'll see about that" Cameron grinned. Wilson and House were in the kitchen doing the washing up.

"I could get used to this" Cameron commented.

"You do realize Wilson is probably doing everything, House is just in there annoying him" Cuddy smirked.



"Better him than me" she smiled. Cameron's cell phone beeped little her know that she had a new message. She reached into her bag and pulled the phone out reading the message. Wilson and House joined them on the couch.

"What's up?" House asked.

"Foreman's covering the ER," she told them. "He wants a consult."

"Do it tomorrow" House told her.

"It won't take long" Cameron said brushing his arm softly. "Come on I'll drop you off on the way" she said. Wilson and Cuddy walked House and Cameron to the door. House headed out to the car carrying Pablo under his arm. "Good luck with Marty and your parents tomorrow Wilson" Cameron said as she followed House down the driveway.

"Thanks, good night" Wilson yelled.

Cameron drove back to their apartment and dropped House off. "Do you really have to go to the hospital?" he asked her.

"He sounded pretty desperate" she said.

"Do it over the phone, I'll help just stay here" he pleaded with her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she assured him. House looked at his watch it was just after 9pm.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"9pm" he said.

"I'll be back by 10.30pm I promise." House leaned over and kissed her on the lips. He stood on the side of the street as he watched Cameron drive off around the corner.

10:30pm had come and gone, in fact so had 11:30pm and it was now nearing midnight. House picked up the phone and dialed Cameron's cell. It went straight to her voice mail. He slammed the phone down and began pacing the bedroom for about the tenth time that night. He picked up the phone again and dialed PPTH directly. The operator picked up almost immediately "Hello PPTH how may I direct your call?"

"ER please" House said.

"One moment please" the operator said as she transferred House's call.

"PPTH Emergency department this is Brenda."

"Brenda, this is Dr. House I'm looking for Dr. Cameron she's consulting on a case with Dr. Foreman could you page her for me?" he asked.

"I haven't seen Dr. Cameron all night Dr. House" Brenda told him.



"Well she told me she was helping Foreman so could you at least try paging her?" he asked frustrated.

"Sure, I'll try" Brenda reluctantly agreed. House waited as patiently as he could while Brenda paged Cameron. After more than five minutes of waiting Brenda finally returned to the phone and a now very impatient House. "She's not here Dr. House, I paged her four times and she didn't answer a single call, maybe she's left already" Brenda suggested.

"Thanks" House said hanging the phone up. House was beginning to get worried. Her cell phone was off, she wasn't answering her pages maybe something had happened. House's leg began to throb as he started pacing again. He limped over to the bedside and grabbed his bottle of vicodin swallowing two. "Should I call the police" he thought to himself. "I can't she's only a couple of hours late, maybe Brenda's right, maybe she's on her way home right now" he thought to himself. He decided to take the weight off his leg and rest a while laying on top of the covers. Before he knew it he was asleep.

House awoke with a start. Cameron still hadn't come home, he looked at his watch still trying to focus his eyes. His watch read 5am. He picked up his phone and called Cameron's cell. He was alarmed when he heard it ringing just outside his door. He peered out onto the balcony to see Cameron sitting on the chair with a blanket curled up reading a case file. House was both furious and relieved all at once. Relieved he was OK but furious she didn't come to bed and let him know she was home. Surely she'd checked her voice mail and could tell how worried he was. He put it all behind him for now drawing in a deep breath and opened the door. Cameron turned as she heard the door open smiling as House joined her. "Where have you been?" he asked.

"The hospital mostly" she said.

"I called there and had them page you why didn't you answer?"

"I went out for coffee, you know what that cafeteria sludge is like" she said.

"I was worried" he admitted.

"I'm sorry" she said taking his hand. "Will you forgive me?" she asked.

"It depends, are you coming inside?" he asked.

"Are we going to bed?" she asked with a smirk.

"Anywhere you want" he said.

House and Cameron had laid in bed for the last two hours. Neither of them had slept, House still wanted to know where Cameron had been - and she wanted to tell him but knew she couldn't. Not yet. She finally rolled out of bed and climbed into a refreshing shower. The events of the previous night replayed in her mind, the sudden flashes left her in a daze unbroken until the sound of House yelling her name snapped her back to reality. "Do you want coffee?" he screamed. Cameron turned off the shower and stepped out.



"Thanks" she said as she pulled the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her body. House returned to the kitchen and poured them both some coffee he came back into the bedroom and found Cameron dressed and ready to go into work.

"You're ready for work" he commented as he handed her mug to her.

"You could have taken the morning off, you were there all last night" he said.

"I'll be fine" she said taking a sip and screwing her face up at the taste.

"I'll get dressed, we'll get better coffee on the way" he suggested.

"Good idea" she said placing the mug on the dresser.

About an hour later Cameron and House strolled through the doors of PPTH. They were met in the hallway by a serious looking Cuddy. "I need to see you both in my office" she announced.

"You're not still upset about losing Pablo are you?" House asked playfully.

"House" Cuddy said turning to her office. Signaling that she was indeed serious Cameron and House turned to each other and followed her to her office. A million thoughts were running through House's head. Did it have something to do with Cameron being here all night? Had something happened that Cameron didn't tell him about? No she wouldn't not tell him - they told each other everything they didn't have any secrets.

They both took a seat in Cuddy's office. Cameron felt like she had been dragged into the principals office again. Since she and House had been dating it was like she was in here a lot more and not always for the right reasons. "So whats up?" House asked. "Wilson finally get one of his little swimmers into the kiddy pool?" Cuddy rolled her eyes. Why was everyone so consumed with her sex life right now. It seems that everyone was asking her when she was going to be pregnant.

"Will you be serious for once in your life House?" she asked. Cuddy picked up a file from her desk as Wilson walked in and sat down on the couch. "I have some news" she announced.

"What is it?" Cameron asked although she already knew.

"In the early hours of this morning Dean Williams died" Cuddy said taking a deep breath. Dean was dead. Cameron's stalker and kidnapper, the man who took her from House attacked them and stabbed Wilson was dead. House and Cameron remained silent. House was shocked, he hadn't shown any signs of dying - in fact he was improving. Cameron stood up and walked to the window House watched her and she started to tremble. He got up from his seat and went to her sliding his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. She reached up and placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm releived" she admitted. "A man dies and I'm happy" she questioned herself.



"A man that stalked you, hurt you, scared you, attacked me and you, not to mention stabbed Wilson over here" House said gesturing to Wilson on the couch.

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

"We'll have to do an autopsy and I've had to call the police as his death is a little suspicious" Cuddy told them. Cameron returned to her seat and sat down House following her. "Apart from the coma he was healthy" Cuddy said.

"He was improving" House commented.

"How did you know?" Wilson asked.

"I looked in on him a couple of times" House admitted.

"Is there anything either of you can add?" Cuddy asked.

"Is there anything I can add?" House asked out loud repeating Cuddy's question. "Let's see good ridance" he suggested.

"House this is serious" Cuddy said.

"He's dead" House yelled. "The guy that stabbed your husband is dead you can't tell me your going to lose sleep over this?" he asked.

"Until the cause of his death is determined we could be under suspicion" she told them.

"You seriously think Cameron or I would kill him?" he questioned Cuddy as he stood now just getting angrier and angrier at her.

"House no one is saying anything like that" Wilson interrupted.

"It sure as hell sounds like your wife thinks it" he yelled.

"I'm telling you what the police are going to be thinking" she said. Cameron remained silent through the whole exchange, still taking it all in.

"Can I talk to Greg alone for a minute?" Cameron asked. Cuddy nodded as she and Wilson left them alone to talk. House waited for the door to close before he started questioning her.

"So going to tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what exactly?" she asked him back.

"What you really got up too last night" he replied.

"You think I had something to do with this?" she screamed at him. "I thought we trusted each other?" she continued to scream.



"And I thought we had no secrets" he returned fire.

"We don't!" she screamed back.

"Then tell me the fing truth!"

"I'm not hanging around for this crap" she said as she stormed out of Cuddy's office. House stood there powerless to stop her. Cuddy and Wilson saw Cameron storm off and returned to the office to find out what went on.

"What happened?" Wilson asked. House didn't answer he just walked out.

"What the hell is going on?" Cuddy asked Wilson now becoming more and more worried.

"I don't think we have the complete story yet" Wilson said.

"Your his friend, go find out" Cuddy instructed.

Detective's Beckham and Shore walked through the doors of PPTH and straight to Cuddy's office. She saw them approach and went to greet them at the door opening it for them. "It's nice to see you both again" she said motioning for them to sit down on her couch.

"You too Dr. Cuddy" Beckham replied. "Just wish it was under better circumstances" he said. Cuddy nodded.

"So what can you tell us?" Shore asked. Cuddy passed them Dean Williams' medical file.

"Not much had changed, in the last week his vital signs had been improving and he seemed to be improving" she began.

"Seemed to be?" Shore asked.

"Until he died" she said.

"They last checked his vitals at 2:30am" Shore noted.

"That's correct" Cuddy said.

"And at 3:30am when they checked them again he was dead?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How did he die?" Beckham asked.

"We're still waiting for the coroner to determine cause of death" she told them.

"I understand this is a difficult situation for you" Beckham began.



"The deceased is responsible for stalking and kidnapping one of your closest friends not to mention stabbing your now husband" he began.

"I'm the Dean of Medicine it comes with the job sometimes it's not

pleasant" she replied.

"You're a doctor, you have access to the patient and drugs and you are his attending you checking in on him wouldn't be considered unusual" he continued.

"Do you have a point?" Cuddy asked defensively.

"Could you tell me where you were this morning between 2am and 4am?"

"In bed" she said flatly.

"Can your husband verify that for us?" Shore asked.

"Yes, he can" she replied.

"I'm sorry we have to ask you these questions Dr. Cuddy but we have to eliminate all possibilities" he said.

"I understand, I just don't envy you when you ask Dr. House" she said.

"We'll be in touch after we have the coroners findings" Beckham said as he and Shore left.

House felt like he had searched the entire hospital in search of Cameron. It suddenly hit him that she was in the place that they both seem to be drawn to when they are in trouble - the roof. Sure enough when he opened the door he found her there standing near the edge looking out over the hospital grounds. He limped over to her and leaned on the edge of the wall sitting next to her. He reached across and took her hand in his squeezing it tightly.

"I have to tell you something" she began.


	74. Chapter 73

Ch. 73

"I need to tell you something" Cameron said as she felt House squeeze her hand in a comforting manner.

"You know where we can put Pablo at home?" House asked trying to break the tension. Cameron grinned at his remark. No matter what people said about him, when he let you in he genuinely cared for you and would do anything for you he just didn't need to tell the world about it, yet.

"Well I assume it's going to go in the bedroom" she smiled. "But that's not what I want to talk tell you" she said. House pulled her to him so she was standing in front of him wrapping his arms around her body. Cameron broke from his grip and took a step back. She needed a clear head if she was going to tell him this and pressed up against the flesh of Dr. Gregory House was not going to give her the clarity she needed.

"Allison" he began. "I know you had nothing to do with this" he stated.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned him.

"Because I know you" he continued.

"You don't know everything" she replied.

"What don't I know?" he asked.

"Lunch around 12pm?" she asked. House nodded and followed as Cameron led him away.

House and Cameron sat on the bench at the park. House had come here many times. He watched the people running laps around the lake, he watched the interaction between the couples, surprisingly more men bought their partners here to break up with them then he'd ever seen. He sat opposite Cameron on the bench and looked her in the eye waiting for her to begin. "If your thinking this is a good place for us to retain Pablo, we've already tackled the great outdoors - actually Wilson has" House said breaking the tension. Cameron smiled appreciatively at his attempts it was a side not many people saw and she was glad he only showed this side of himself to her.

"You know that my first husband died of cancer" she began as House nodded. "I watched him, nursed him through all of it. When we started dating and then got married so suddenly I thought it was because I really had found the right guy," Cameron took a deep breath before going on. "It wasn't until two weeks before the wedding I realized something was wrong. I'd been so caught up in med school and with the wedding plans I forgot to see that my fiancee was dying right before my eyes. He never told me he was dying until I confronted him." House didn't know how to react. He had always assumed Cameron had married him even though he was dying anyway. While he was still partly right the dynamic had changed. "We married two weeks later."

"He lied to you" House said. Cameron nodded.



"I still loved him, after I got over the initial betrayal, and hurt there was no denying how I felt about him" she said.

"Sounds like I'd have a little bit of competition if..." House didn't finish his thought.

"At the end, he was in incredible pain, the painkillers did nothing, the doctors said there was nothing more they could do. There was no more chemo no radiation nothing could help him. He was so tired, the life had literally been sucked out of him and he couldn't take it much longer and either could I" she paused remembering him.

"You helped him die?" House asked.

"I couldn't take his suffering anymore and he couldn't take it any longer" she said.

"Do you regret it?" he asked curiously.

"Not for a second. Joe was the only one who knew the doctors assumed he passed away in his sleep" she said.

"You took the life of someone you cared for, that doesn't mean you would take the life of someone who caused you significant pain and suffering not only to yourself but to those you love" House began.

"Don't you think it would make me more capable?" she asked. "I don't want to see anyone I love in that much pain or suffering again Dean would have never left us alone" Cameron cried softly.

"He was headed to jail for a very long time." House stood up and limped to the other side of the bench and sat next to Cameron.

"Are you sorry he's dead?" she asked.

"I'm not" House said. "But that doesn't make me a bad person, just being myself covers that already" this caused a small smile to escape her lips. House's cell phone rang and he reached down into his pocket pulling it out. Cameron had leaned her head on his shoulder as House opened he cell. "House" he said.

"House, it's Cuddy, I need you and Cameron to come back to the hospital" she instructed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"I've got the results from the autopsy" Cuddy said.

"And?" House asked impatiently.

"And you should come in" Cuddy said as she hung up the phone.



House and Cameron headed into the lobby of PPTH and directly into Cuddy's office. Wilson was already there along with the two detectives investigating the case Beckham & Shore. After the doctors and the detectives exchanged pleasantries they all sat down. Detective Shore began his questions. "So Dr. Cuddy do you have the autopsy results?" he asked.

"The cause of death is due to a lethal dose of morphine injected between 2am and 3am this morning" she said delivering the findings.

"Was it nursing error or are we looking at foul play here?" Wilson asked.

"Nursing logs show he was given morphine at midnight and wasn't due for another dose until 6am" Cuddy told them.

"We'll need to interview you all and the nursing staff that were on that night" Beckham said. "Do you have some where we could set up?" he asked.

"I'll set you up in the conference room on the second floor" Cuddy said as the two detectives headed out behind Cuddy.

Dr. Wilson was the first to be interviewed. There wasn't much he could add to the situation. He'd stayed pretty clear of Dean since he was admitted, it was hard enough trying to recover let alone seeing the guy everyday just knowing he was in the hospital was enough. Cuddy and Wilson were both able to support the others story not that they had anything to hide. After interviewing the remaining nursing staff the two detectives concluded that human error was not to blame, their was no missing morphine or any unaccounted for. They way this case was shaping up it was looking more and more like homicide.

Foreman was in the clinic finishing up with a patient when House walked into the room. "Did you skip the subject in med school where they talked about patient privacy?" Foreman asked as he watched House enter. The stunned patient pulled up his pants and shyly redressed himself. Foreman wrote the man a prescription and handed it to him as he fled.

"You called Cameron in for a consult last night" he began.

"Yeah, had a tricky case need an immunologist's opinion" he replied.

"It took you till five in the morning to work it out?" he questioned.

"To go through a differential and run the tests I'm not sure what time we finished" he said.

"Nurse Brenda said it was about 3am when you bought the patient on the right course of treatment, chart shows that too" House announced.

"What's your point?" Foreman asked. House recalled the mornings events. He had heard as soon as Cameron had come home, when she walked through the door, when her scent wafted into his bedroom. It was 5:08am. There were two hours unaccounted for that Cameron hadn't told House about, now he was worried. Foreman broke him from his thought.

"House what's your point?" he asked again.



"No point" House said as he left.

House went to Wilson's office, he needed to talk to play things out in his head. Wilson was his conscious always had been, his moral compass if you like. Wilson was just coming back from his rounds and found House on his couch. "How's Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"How come no one ever asks about me?" House asked.

"Because anytime anyone asks you anything remotely close to how your feeling you shut down for a month" he replied.

"She's... I don't know" he said.

"She had nothing to do with this you know that" Wilson said sitting behind his desk.

"Cameron left our apartment about 11pm, said she'd be home around midnight. Foreman said they had diagnosed and treating the patient by 3am charts reflect that too" he stated.

"I take it this is going somewhere?" he asked.

"She didn't get home till after 5am" House finished.

"Maybe she was helping out, have you asked her?"

"She says she was having coffee with Foreman" House told him.

"Well ask Foreman" Wilson said. House remained silent. "You did ask

Foreman and he told you something different which has lead you here"

Wilson concluded.

"No wonder they pay you the big dollars" House said sarcastically.

"Now what are you going to do? You don't honestly think she had

something to do with this do you?" Wilson asked.

"If she wants my help she'll ask for it, it's obvious she doesn't want

me involved in this" House conceded.

"What the he!! does that mean?" Wilson yelled.

"It means, she knows where to fine me when she wants to tell me the

truth" he yelled back and stormed out.


	75. Chapter 74

Ch. 74

Cameron's cell phone began to ring as she walked into the lounge room of the apartment she shared with House. She immediately looked at the caller id and stepped down the hall to answer it. House yelled out to her but she couldn't hear him from the bedroom where she was on the phone. House followed her down the hall, like it had been said so many times before the man sure could sneak pretty well even though he had a cane. "Do you realize how hard this is for me?" Cameron spoke softly but sternly into the phone. House leaned against the wall for support. "I tell him everything the fact that I can't tell him this is too much" Cameron continued. "I can't give you more time, we can help you" Cameron pleaded. Silence filled the room as Cameron listened intently on the phone. "Thank you, I promise that Greg and I will help you however we can" Cameron said as she hung up the phone. As House heard her hang up the phone he stepped inside the room. Cameron looked up and a small tear fell from her eye. House wanted to go to her to sit next to her, to put his arm around her and just hold her.

"Dinners ready" he said. He meant what he said to Wilson he was done chasing her trying to help her. Cameron followed him back into the kitchen.

"Greg," she said.

"Sh!t" he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"You only ever call me Greg when we're in bed and you're about to..." he trailed off. "Or when you are serious about something and judging by what I heard in there you're in trouble" he determined.

"I do need to tell you something" she replied.

Wilson and Cuddy we're meeting his parents and brother at their place for dinner. With everything that had happened at the hospital it was actually good to have a distraction. His parents we're about to see their long lost son for the first time in nine years. Wilson's parents were catching a cab straight from the airport. Marty and Cuddy were waiting nervously in the lounge room while Wilson put the finishing touches on dinner in the kitchen. The silence in the room was broken by the sound of the door bell. It was now or never. On the other side of the door Marty's parents waited anxiously to see their son. Cuddy got up to answer the door and paused at Marty's side placing a hand on his shoulder. "You ready?" she asked as Wilson joined her at his side.

"Let's do this" he replied. Wilson and Cuddy headed to the door opening it.

"Mom, it's good to see you" Wilson said hugging her while Cuddy greeted his father. The two swapped as Cuddy greeted her mother in law and Wilson shook his father's hand.

"Are you ready?" Wilson asked his parents. They both looked at each other and nodded. Wilson lead them into the lounge room where Marty waited.

Marty stood at the back of the room and watched as his parents stepped round the corner to greet him for the first time in nine years. He was nervous to say the least, his palms were sweaty, he was almost shaking. He was beginning to think this was all a terrible mistake. How were they going to react? Would they accept him? Would they hate him? Wilson hated him probably still does. Cuddy walked in first. "Thank god" he thought to himself a friendly face. Following Cuddy was his mother. Her hair had become a little more grey from the last time he remembered seeing her, but her face. Although it ad grown older - her face and her eyes had the same caring look about them. She hurried towards him as he edged slowly forward.

"Marty? Is it really you?" she asked holding back the tears. Marty walked to her and nodded slowly. She reached her arms out to him and pulled him into a warm hug letting the tears freely flow down her cheeks. Marty pulled back from her and looked over to his father who was standing behind her watching the interaction between his wife and son.

"Hi dad" Marty mumbled.

"Son, it's good to have you back" he replied giving his son a hug. Wilson watched the scene unfold with Cuddy. Cuddy excused herself to get everyone a drink while the family talked.

"Where have you been?" Mrs. Wilson asked her son.

"Sorting myself out" he replied.

"Why didn't you tell us where you were or at least that you were OK?" his mom asked.

"It was my problem and mine alone" he said getting a little angry. Wilson sensed his anger building and not wanting any trouble this early in the evening interrupted.

"We don't need to talk about this all at once" Wilson said. "Let's just catch up" he suggested.

"James is right" Mr. Wilson said.

"Of course he is" Marty thought to himself bitterly.

"How are you feeling? James said you were in the hospital" he asked.

"I was, James and his friend Dr. House diagnosed me with Chediak-Hygachi Syndrome" he informed them. His mother put her hand to her mouth gasping in horror.

"It's OK, it's manageable" Wilson said.

"What is it?" his father asked.

"It's an auto immune disorder" Wilson explained. "Which makes Marty more prone to infections."

"So how do they cure it?" Mr. Wilson asked.



"They don't dad" Marty said. "I have this thing for life. I have to get regular check up's and blood tests."

"How did you get it?" Mr. Wilson asked "Is it because of..." he didn't finish his sentence. Marty immediately sensed where he was going with his thought.

"No" he said firmly. "Actually it's genetic" Marty stated.

"All that matters is that you're healthy and that James can help you get regular check ups" Mrs. Wilson said trying to defuse the situation. Wilson looked beside him to notice Cuddy was not there. He excused himself and went to find her. He wandered into the kitchen to find her checking on dinner.

"Hey," Wilson said "What you doing?" he asked.

"Just checking on dinner" she replied. "How's it going in there?" she asked.

"Well if you were in there with me I wouldn't have to tell you" Wilson said. "Why aren't you in there?" he asked

"Because somebody had to check on dinner" she responded. "Besides you need to sit down with your family and sort this out" she told him. Wilson put down his drink and slid his arms around his wife's waist.

"You Mrs. Lisa Wilson are my wife," he kisses her neck softly. "Which makes you my family," and kisses her neck again. "Which makes you their family too" he told her as he kissed her neck once more. Cuddy trailed her own arms around his waist as she returned his kisses.

"If your parents weren't in the next room I'd jump you right now" she whispered into his ear biting gently on his ear lobe as she finished her sentence.

"Are you on fertility meds?" he asked curiously.

"Why?" she asked just as curious.

"You seem to be incredibly horny this week" he commented.

"Well let's see, I'm married to a guy who is incredibly handsome, sweet, caring, and who wants to have a family with me. Besides, we've got to win Pablo back too" she said.

"You've only just realized this in the last week?" he asked with a smirk.

"Let's go sort this situation out" she said taking Wilson's hand and leading him into the other room.

"Let's make it quick" Wilson said.

"Why?"



"Because I don't know how long I can last" he grinned.

House and Cameron were sitting on the couch eating dinner. Neither one had said a word to each other since they sat down to eat. House knew Cameron had to tell him something but he told her he didn't want to have to think on an empty stomach. After House had finished his plate Cameron took their empty plates to the kitchen and returned with two glasses of scotch. As she handed one to House she sat comfortably on the sofa next to him and swung her feet up underneath her. House took a sip of his scotch. "So" he began. "Where were you?" he asked.

"When?" Cameron replied.

"You went to the hospital to help Foreman with a patient which you had diagnosed by 3am yet you didn't get home here till after 5am" he told her.

"You've been checking up on me?" she asked getting slightly off the topic.

"Well I wasn't getting info much from you" he replied bluntly.

"The less you were involved the better" she said.

"Oh, great" House thought. "She did have something to do with this.""Start from the beginning" he requested.

"I've been or rather I had been going in to check on Dean's vitals from time to time" she began. House looked at her. "OK daily" she said. "I was filled with so much hatred for this guy I just wished he would get out of our lives. It felt like he was a cloud hovering over our relationship and we couldn't move forward" she explained. House remained silent while she continued to talk. "It was my fault that he entered our lives to begin with" she continued.

"It was not your fault this nut job singled you out" House cut her off.

"It wasn't you he was stalking" she replied.

"And you didn't tease him or lead him on you didn't give him any indication you were his for the taking" House said.

"I took his phone number and never called him" she said trying to explain herself and the guilt she had buried inside.

"If guys reacted like that every time a woman did that to them nothing would get done the world would cease to exist" he replied.

"It just feels like it was my fault, my responsibility" she cried. House pulled her close to him and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"None of this is your fault" he tried to reassure her.



"Try telling Wilson that" she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Wilson does not hold a grudge against you, he doesn't blame you for any of this" he told her. "You still haven't told me where you were?" House asked again realizing they had gotten a little off topic.

"While looking in on him one day I saw a woman in visiting him, I watched her and followed her to her car" Cameron told House who's arms had stayed around her shoulders. "Her name is Bridget" she continued.

"He met her at a bar one night and offered to walk her to her car. He came on to her and when she told him no he kept going" Cameron recalled the story as it had been told to her.

"He raped this woman?" House asked. Cameron nodded.

"As he was raping her he kept on" Cameron paused to compose herself and House squeezed her hand for encouragement. "He would call her Allison" she told him. "He was taking from her what he couldn't get from me." House sat frozen, amazed at what a nut job this guy really was.

"You can not blame yourself for what he did" House told her. He took her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "This is not your fault" he said.

"She hated him for it, when she saw him in the paper and she knew he was in the hospital she came looking for him" Cameron said.

"Was she there the night he died?" House asked.

"Yes," Cameron said. "She's responsible for what happened to him."

"Why didn't she report the attack?" House asked.

"She was scared, his word against hers. The young doctor against the university student" Cameron said.

"Why did she go to the hospital then?" House asked.

"She found out she was pregnant and that he was the father. She didn't want the baby knowing that he was responsible for it's creation she said it would be a permament reminder - that he being alive was a permament reminder" Cameron said taking a sip of her scotch.

"So she killed him" House concluded.

"She rang me when I was on my way home to you, I couldn't turn my back on her and I didn't want to get you involved in case the police lay charges" she explained.

"Is she going to talk to the police?" House asked.

"I don't know" Cameron replied finishing the drink.




	76. Chapter 75

Ch. 75

House got up from the couch and refilled his glass and Cameron's too. He sat on the coffee table in front of her and held her hands in his.

"The police" he began nervously.

"She won't talk to the police, she's not going to give herself up" Cameron said.

"So this woman is willing to let you an innocent woman with her whole life ahead of her go to jail instead?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't kill him House" she yelled.

"I know you didn't but let's look at it from their point of view. You have access to the hospital where the victim was a patient. You're a doctor so you have access to the lethal dose of morphine he was injected with, and you were at the hospital at the time of his death" House stated growing more concerned that Cameron could not see the situation she was in.

"I can't turn her in" Cameron said.

"Yes, you can" he replied. Cameron pulled her hands out from his.

"She is pregnant with his child."

"A child that she doesn't want" House yelled. "A child that you said yourself she is going to put up for adoption" he continued. "This woman needs help - she needs psychiatric help. She was not in her right mind when she committed this crime any jury will see that and take her side" he said sitting next to her.

"We don't know that for certain" Cameron said placing a hand on House's thigh.

"So let me get this straight?" he asked as he stood up. "You are willing to take the fall for someone who was attacked by the same psycho who attacked you, to protect the child of the psycho who attacked you, kidnapped you, and stabbed one of your closest friends?" he concluded.

"They can't charge me without evidence" Cameron said trying to reassure him.

"You had the motive, the means, and the opportunity to do this even though we both know you didn't" he screamed. "Are you willing to risk everything?" he asked. "They won't stop until they have arrested somebody and right now your number one on their list" he tried pleading with her.

"I can't do it" she cried standing up to face him to feel him close to her.

"You are risking us and what we have" House pleaded one last time.

"I'll convince them it wasn't me" Cameron said fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall own her face. House couldn't say anything more to convince her not tonight. He needed to 

get out, he needed to try and understand why she was so willing to risk their relationship. He couldn't do that in their apartment, with her so close, that he could still smell her, taste her, he had to go. House picked up his cane and turned and limped out the door. Cameron fell into a heap on the couch. The tears she had been holding back fell freely now but she didn't care - there was no one to see her cry and no one to wipe them from her face.

The following morning Wilson was surprised to see House on the balcony of their adjoining offices when he arrived for work. He opened the door and ventured out onto the balcony, standing next to the brick wall that separated them. "Cameron must be having a great affect on you – you're on time again" Wilson remarked.

"Helps when you don't have far to travel to come to work" House replied. Wilson was confused, it was early and he hadn't had his coffee yet.

"You slept here in your office?" he asked not wanting the answer. House didn't respond to begin with.

"Well Cuddy always complains that I'm late so I decided to take the travel part out of the equation" House said.

"The travel component was not the problem with you, waking up was your problem" Wilson smirked. "What happened?" he asked.

"How did dinner with the folks go?" House asked changing the subject.

This was a sign to Wilson that House wasn't ready to talk yet. He knew that in all the years of their friendship not to push him so he didn't he played along.

"Good, I guess" he said. "They talked, of course it's going to take time but it was a good start." House nodded his head and headed back into his office. "House" Wilson said stopping his friends in his tracks. House stopped but didn't turn to face him so Wilson continued.

"I've got a pretty light day if you want to talk later" he offered. House nodded and returned inside.

Wilson walked into Cuddy's office like a man on a mission. Although she had only said goodbye to him ten minutes ago she was still pleased and pleasantly surprised to see her husband again so soon. "Miss me already?" she asked meeting him in the middle of her office. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he placed a kiss on her lips. Their brief kiss turned into a more searching and passionate kiss as their hands soon began to explore each others bodies. Wilson soon remembered why he had come to see her and broke their kiss much to his own and Cuddy's disappointment.

"Something happened with House and Cameron" he said bringing the mood down.

"What do you mean?" she asked turning serious.



"All I know is House spent the night here, he won't fill me in on the rest yet" he said. Cuddy knew House almost as well as Wilson and knew not to push him into talking he would speak when he was ready. "Have you spoken to Cameron today?" he asked.

"No, but she has her interview with the detectives this morning at 10am to discuss her where abouts when Dean was killed" she told him.

"Well she may want to talk" Wilson said as he placed a farewell kiss on his wife's forehead. Cuddy immediately went back to her desk and dialed Cameron's cell phone number.

Cameron had arranged to meet Bridget that morning. They met at a quiet little coffee shop away from the hospital so they wouldn't bump into anyone. Cameron had been waiting for five minutes and was currently sending another text message to House when a woman sat down opposite her. "Bridget, how are you?" Cameron asked.

"I didn't sleep much" she replied.

"Me either" Cameron agreed.

"I made a decision" she told her.

Cameron sat nervously across the table from Bridget. She realized how much Bridget's answer was going to affect her life. She was risking a lot more than she first thought. Her career, her life, but more importantly than anything else she was risking her future with House.

"I'm leaving" Bridget said softly.

"What?" Cameron asked not believing the words that were coming from her mouth.

"I'm going to talk to the police and then I'm leaving" she said.

"The police will arrest you" Cameron told her.

"I know" Bridget replied hanging her head.

"What about your baby?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to give it up for adoption. I can't keep it, even knowing now there is a part of him inside me makes me sick. It won't be good for me or the baby. There are families out there who will give this baby a loving home and I know that I can never do that" she conceded.

Cameron nodded in understanding. "We can help you" Cameron offered.

"I've dragged you into this enough" Bridget replied.

"At least let me come with you when you tell them" Cameron said.



"OK" Bridget agreed.

Detectives Beckham and Shore were waiting in the conference room for Dr. Cameron. She was over half an hour late, when she finally walked in the room with Bridget. "Dr. Cameron please have a seat" Detective Beckham said motioning form her to sit down.

"I'm sorry I'm late" she said. "But I think you need to hear what Bridget has to say" she continued. Bridget sat down next to Cameron and began to tell the two detectives her painful story. At the conclusion of her story the two women sat in silence across from the detectives. Beckham and Shore looked at each other both knowing what they had to do but neither of them wanting to do it. Finally Shore stood up.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to place you under arrest" he said as he removed his handcuffs from his jacket and stood behind Bridget. Cameron stood next to Bridget and placed a hand on her arm trying to comfort her.

"We suspect the DA will go easy on her given the circumstances" Beckham said. The two detectives escorted her from the conference room and through the lobby of PPTH. Cameron sat at the conference room table and placed her head in her hands. She had come so close to losing House and their was no guarantee he was going to forgive her easily. The secrets that the two of them tried to keep from each other in various points of their relationship were in a sense destroying what they had. There had to be no secrets, no lies, just trust, honesty and love. Cuddy walked into the conference room and saw Cameron sitting at the table on the verge of tears. She placed her hand on her shoulder and sat alongside her.

"What happened?" Cuddy asked. Cameron told her everything that had happened with Bridget and her resulting argument with House which resulted in him sleeping in his office.

House had gone to Wilson's office, after all he was hungry and he knew Wilson was buying as usual. The two men grabbed their meals and as Wilson paid House headed to a table and took a seat. They sat in silence until Wilson spoke. "How did Cameron's interview with the police go?" he asked. House shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't go?" he asked shocked.

"She made it pretty clear last night I wasn't a factor in her decision" he said.

"That wasn't what she meant" Wilson explained.

"She had a simple choice to make, help someone she hardly knew and destroy her own life or tell the police what she knew and have a life" he said.

"She is not going to confess to a crime she didn't commit" Wilson told his friend.

"No she's going to protect a complete stranger" he raised his voice gaining curious stares from those around them. Wilson's pager went off and he reached into his pocket. Wilson smirked slightly letting House know who the page was from.



"She's keeping you on a pretty tight leash" House smirked. "But judging by that grin it's the way you like it."

"The police have arrested Bridget for Dean's murder. Cameron convinced her to turn herself in" he told his friend. House grabbed his soda and got up from the table. He didn't show any emotion he didn't smile in relief, he simply got up and walked away. Wilson was soon hot on his heels.

"House, this is good news" he said trying to get some sort of reaction from him. House walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. They rode in silence until the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out. Wilson turned to his friend and stopped him before he walked away. "She chose you House" he stated simply. House turned to face Wilson and thought about his response.

"There should have never been a choice to make" he replied.


	77. Chapter 76

Ch. 76

House was actually so bored that afternoon that he voluntarily went to complete his clinic hours. That's what he told everyone else anyway. In actual fact he was trying to take his mind off Cameron. While House was trying to avoid Cameron she was doing the opposite she was actually trying to find him. She'd missed him last night, she hadn't slept since he left and right now she just needed to know that they were OK. The clinic was her last resort. She approached the nurses station and asked if they had seen him. "He's in Cuddy's office" she replied.

"Another patient complaint?" Cameron asked.

"I think he's going for a new record" she replied. Cameron realized this wasn't the time to talk about their relationship and decided she would just see him later.Cameron went to House's office and decided to wait for him. She fell asleep on his couch and was awoken when he finally returned. House saw her stir and continued going through his mail.

Cameron awoke but didn't know where to start. "Do you think I don't love you?" she asked getting straight to the point. House continued opening his mail trying not to look at her, he knew the moment he looked at her he would cave.

"No" he replied.

"Then why do you think I didn't consider you in my decision?" she asked.

"Because even after you thought about us you still went down the path that could have ruined us and what we have" he replied. "I think..." he began. Cameron felt her heart stop as he began those words,

"Oh god he's not going to end it is he?" she thought.

"Greg, don't" she tried to stop him.

"I think you love me too much" he finally got out.

"How can I love you too much?" she asked.

"You're trying to protect me from every little thing" he yelled. "The more you lie to me and the more you just decide not to tell me something because you think you'll hurt me it really pisses me off!!"

"I don't want to hurt you" she cried.

"What makes you think you've hurt me?" he asked.

"I've seen you hurt I don't want to see you like that again."

"Cameron you have never hurt me" he said.



"But I've seen you hurt by someone you loved" she replied referring to Stacey and how she had destroyed House years earlier. "I don't want to see that again, let alone be the cause of it" she said failing to contain her tears any longer. House walked over to where she was sitting and sat in front of the couch he placed his hands on her thighs and looked at her. She was tired, her eyes were red and puffy from her crying and she looked like crap to be honest. Not that he looked much better, he never did actually but he looked a lot worse than usual.

"Maybe we should take a break" he began but was interrupted by Cameron.

"I'm not giving up on us" she said taking his hand in hers. "Please don't quit" she begged. A small smile crept across his face. "What?" she asked.

"I don't want to give up on us" he told her. "What I was going to say if you let me finish was maybe we should take a break from trying so hard" he finished. Cameron was confused and her look was not missed by House. "We've both been trying so hard in this relationship, trying not to hurt each other, keeping secrets from each other, lets just be open for a while" he suggested.

"No secrets, and if we get hurt?" she asked cautiously.

"Then I promise to kiss it better" he grinned.

"No matter where I hurt?" she asked playfully.

"Well I'm a doctor it would be irresponsible of me not to treat all of your symptoms" he said as he pulled her close to him.

House rode home to their apartment and waited by the front door for Cameron to arrive. They had left at the hospital at the same time but as Cameron is well aware House tends not to stick to the speed limit when he's on his bike. He decided not to wait any longer and headed inside. Throwing his bag on the couch and placing his I-pod in it's charger he went into the bedroom and threw his jacket on the bed falling down on top of it. His eyes grew heavy and he couldn't fight the sleep he craved any longer. Cameron entered the room and saw House laying peacefully on his back, his legs still hanging over the side of the bed his hands placed underneath his head. A small sly grin spread across his face. House's t-shirt had caught up underneath him when he laid down allowing her the smallest glimpse of the naked skin underneath. She went over to him and knealt in between his legs, she placed her arms either side of his hips for support and blew softly onto his skin. She could hardly keep from giggling as House swatted away at the breeze narrowly missing her twice. She composed herself and went back to her task, this time using her lips to caress the delicate exposed skin. House moaned at the touch of her soft moist lips on his flesh, encouraged she continued her journey as she raised his shirt further upward and circled his nipples with her tongue. "Oh god" he moaned deeply. Cameron stopped.

"I thought you didn't believe in God?" she asked

"Don't stop" he pleaded.



"Don't stop what?" Cameron asked waking House from his slumber. He awoke with a start thrusting his head forward. Realizing it was a dream he let his head crash back onto the bed.

"Nothing, just dreaming" he replied resting on his elbows.

"Looks like you were enjoying it" she said as she nodded her head to the direction of the growing bulge in his jeans. "Was I in it?"

"I believe you had a supporting role" he joked.

"Only a supporting role, I guess I underestimated myself" she said as she turned and headed out of the room. House got up as quickly as he could with a much more pronounced limp for all the wrong reasons. He joined Cameron in the kitchen searching the fridge for food. She stood there bent over the fridge door open, the sight only encouraged him more. He pushed the fridge door shut and pushed Cameron up against it grinding his hips into hers making sure she felt how much he wanted her. "Greg," she managed to say before he cut her off with his lips against hers. He pushed at her lips with his tongue begging to be let inside her mouth. House started pulling at her shirt ripping at her buttons trying desperately to get them off. He kissed her neck sliding his hands underneath her now open shirt and undid her bra in one snap. "Greg" she laughed into his neck.

"What?" he continued taking her shirt off letting it fall to the floor beneath them.

"I'm hungry" she said.

"Oh, baby so am I" he replied as he pulled her towards the kitchen counter.

"Not for that" she giggled as she spun out from underneath him. "I need food" she told him. "I didn't eat last night, besides we can continue this after dinner" she begged.

"OK, OK," House gave in and grabbed a take out menu from the fridge.

"Chinese or Thai?" he asked.

"Chinese, we haven't had that in a while" Cameron said. House grabbed the phone and placed the order while Cameron took two beers from the fridge and handed him one as they sat on the sofa. House hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table. He took a swig of his beer and placed it down on the coffee table next to the phone.

"Dinners going to be at least 30 minutes" he said.

"However will we pass the time?" Cameron asked playfully. House crawled towards Cameron at the other end of the couch and laid on top of her kissing her softly.

"Let me entertain you" he smirked.



Wilson and Cuddy walked into their home and both of them flopped down onto the couch. "So how was your day?" Cuddy asked."Pretty light in the morning afternoon got busy in the clinic" he replied. "What about yours?" he asked.

"The usual Tuesday crap, board meetings, budget meetings, funnily enough no complaints about House so far this week" she commented.

"I'm surprised you didn't get one today considering he spent the night in his office" Wilson remarked.

"Yeah, I thought I would have gotten at least one considering he was in such a bad mood" she replied.

"Actually he wasn't in that bad of a mood, just..." Wilson couldn't find the right word.

"Depressed?" Cuddy asked.

"Maybe, I think he got a glimpse of his life without Cameron and it scared him" Wilson said. Wilson's hand had been rubbing the feet of his exhausted wife while they spoke, his hands in the last few minutes had started going higher and higher.

"Did he ever tell you the full story?" she asked.

"No, did Cameron?"

"Well, a little" she replied.

"And?" he asked.

"It's a long story" she began "And I thought seeing as we are trying to conceive, and that if my temperatures right we could turn our attention to other things" she suggested.

"I think my attention is already there" he said kissing her neck.

"So is something else" she quipped.

Wilson followed his wife to their bedroom a short time later to find Cuddy sitting on the edge of the bed. Wilson slid beside her, "You look upset is everything OK?" he asked. Cuddy sighed.

"The chances of us conceiving tonight aren't good" she told him.

"How do you know we haven't even done anything yet" he asked.

"Bad timing I guess" she replied. Wilson drew his hand across her thigh and searched beneath her skirt.



"We could always have sex just for the hell of it" he smirked as he began to kiss her shoulder. Cuddy pushed his hand away from her thigh and got up from the end of the bed.

"I'm going to have a shower" she announced. Wilson sat defeated on the edge of the bed. He stood awarkwardly and limped out of their bedroom slamming the door shut behind him.

Cameron took a quick shower and rejoined House on the couch. "That was a quick shower" House commented.

"Well I wasn't going to wait forever for you to join me" she replied.

"I didn't know I was invited" he remarked.

"I thought we had an open invitation" Cameron said.

"I'll keep that in mind" he said. "So speaking of toys" he continued.

"We weren't talking about toys" Cameron laughed.

"I know I just couldn't think of another way to bring it up" he smirked. "So anyway back to the toys." Cameron propped her head up with her hand as she rested her elbow on the back of the couch.

"This should be good" she thought.

"In the spirit of us being more open with each other shouldn't you share with me these toys of yours?" House asked.

"What makes you so certain I own any of these so called 'toys'?" she asked.

"Single, sexy, demanding job, no time for a relationship, but there is obvious tension that needs to be relieved somehow" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. His eyes looked deep into her own pleading with her to confirm his suspicions.

"Have you seen any of these so called toys, have you seen me using them?" she asked, planning to drag this out as long as possible.

"Not yet, I hope I haven't missed it" he replied.

"Then how do you know they exist?" she asked teasingly.

"I haven't seen a million dollars either - doesn't mean it doesn't exist" he quipped. Cameron laughed at his joke, she leaned forward and leaned on top of him her arms placed on either side of his waist.



"Come to bed" she whispered into his ear. Standing she reached out for his hand and lead him to the bedroom. House sat on their bed like an excited kid at Christmas his back resting against the head board. Cameron crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Close your eyes" she instructed him. House did as he was told. Cameron got up from the bed and walked to their cabinet, she quietly moved the cabinet out from the wall and removed a small box from behind it. She moved the cabinet back and went and sat by House box in hand, she laid the box in his lap and sat in front of him. "You can open your eyes" Cameron said. House slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at the box now in his hands. He lifted the box from his lap and placed it beside him. Cameron followed his movements with her eyes bewildered when he didn't even look inside the box. He dragged her toward him smothering his lips with his own, Cameron stradeled his hips with her legs either side of him. "I thought you wanted to play with my toys?" she asked.

"Why should they have all the fun?" he asked. House slid his hands underneath Cameron's t-shirt and threw it off her body pulling her bare skin to him. She started pulling at his belt struggling with the buckle, finally ripping it from his waist she unzipped his jeans releasing him from his confinement. She dragged his jeans and boxers off his legs in one quick movement, being careful not to increase the pain in his thigh even further. She knealed above him leaning side ways to grab his vicodin from the pocket of his jeans and tossing it to him.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Something tells me you might need it" she smirked. House stared as Cameron removed the rest of her clothing while House took two vicodin. House wrapped his arms around Cameron's waist laying kisses on her neck, she reached her hand behind her running it through his hair. They fell back onto the bed, Cameron turned to face him devouring his lips as their hands explored each other. By now they had come to know every curve of each others bodies. They knew where to touch and when, and for how long. House settled in the nape of Cameron's neck a moan escaping her lips letting him know he was in the right spot. The pending eruption of Mt. Gregory pushed her closer to the brink as House pushed himself closer to her begging her for access that she continued to deny him... for now. Cameron's hands brushed down the front of his chest sliding down his waist and moving between his legs. House groaned as Cameron's hand began another exploration of Mt. Gregory. She followed her own hands journey and trailed down with her mouth taking him whole. He gripped the side of the bed as she continued devouring him her eyes peering up at him showing a mixture of pure satisfaction, ecstasy, and a look that he was about to explode.

"Stop!" he yelled. A startled Cameron looked up at the face of the man she loved uttering words she had never heard him say in the bedroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Not yet" he mumbled tossing her onto her back. He thrust himself inside her, screams of joy echoed in his ears as Cameron locked her legs around his waist riding every movement with him. Cameron felt a burning desire build in her toes and soar through the rest of her body exploding in multiple surges through her own body and matched by House and his own. Exhausted the two collapsed on top of each other.

"That was different" Cameron commented.



"What?" House asked.

"You telling me to stop earlier - you scared me" Cameron admitted.

"Sorry, just wasn't willing to let you have all the fun" House said with a smirk.


	78. Chapter 77

Ch. 77

Cuddy settled into bed after returning from her shower. The bed however was empty, she called out to Wilson but got no response. Pulling her robe on she headed downstairs. She saw Wilson on the couch the light of the TV flickering in the room. Wilson was spread on the couch making some notes in a patients file when she lightly grazed his shoulder with her hand. He barely acknowledge her presence. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Just making some notes for some patients I have to see in the morning?" he replied.

"I thought you were coming to bed?" she asked back. Wilson continued writing in the file.

"I'll be up later" he said.

"Your exhausted, I'm exhausted just come to bed" she pleaded.

"Funny you weren't exhausted half an hour ago" he commented. Cuddy walked to the front of the couch and sat down beside him. Wilson continued with his file. She had no idea why Wilson was reacting like this she failed to see things from his perspective.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, just really need to make these notes" he said. Wilson had not made eye contact with her since they had begun talking. He hadn't even looked at her.

"Fine" Cuddy said with a huff. "I'm going to bed" she said as she got up and walked upstairs. Once Wilson heard their bedroom door close he slumped back into the couch closing the patient file and watching the TV.

After a sleepless night House and Cameron walked into PPTH. Before they had even made it to the elevator Cuddy came to meet them.

"Morning Dr. Cuddy" Cameron greeted her.

"Morning, how are you both?" she replied.

"Exhausted," House said. Cameron slapped him on the arm.

"Do you have a case for us?" Cameron asked hopefully. The team hadn't had a really good case for a few weeks now. The ones they did get handed were usually solved in a day or so.

"No" Cuddy said to Cameron and then turned her attention to House. "I need to see you in my office" she requested. Cameron headed towards the elevator and waited for it to arrive. While waiting Wilson hurriedly made his way through the lobby.

"Hey Wilson" Cameron said.



"Hey Cameron" he replied. They stepped into the elevator together and were the only ones on board.

"You look a little tired" she noted. "Rough night?" she asked concerned.

"For all the wrong reasons" Wilson replied. The elevator arrived at the fourth floor and they both exited. Cameron walked with Wilson to his office and waited while he unlocked the door. She sat on his couch and watched while he turned on the lights and put his brief case down at his desk.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked tentatively.

"I'll be fine" he sighed "I'll get over it."

Cameron stood up and went over to Wilson who was leaning on the front of his desk. She gave him a hug and stood back. "You know I won't tell House if you don't want me too" she said. Wilson grinned.

"I know thank you" he said. Cameron headed to the door and had her hand on the doorknob when she was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"He still thinks it was just the one night doesn't he?" Wilson asked.

Cameron laughed. "Yep" she replied. "If you want to talk at any time, day or night" she continued.

"Thanks" Wilson nodded.

House walked into the conference room and threw three files onto the table. He walked over to the coffee pot where the scent of Cameron's freshly brewed coffee was drawing him. "Finally a decent case" Foreman said out loud. House remained silent as he watched their expressions turn.

"Wait, this isn't a case" Chase remarked. "It's a lecture timetable" he said a little shocked.

"Are you giving a lecture?" Cameron asked even more shocked than Chase.

"No," he said sipping his coffee from his favorite red mug. "You guys are." He headed into his office his three ducklings in tow.

"Why?" Foreman asked.

"It's time to take the training wheels off, show what you guys have learned from the greatest diagnostician in the world" House said.

"Pick a topic from the attached list, a case whatever and prepare the lecture that you will give to the attending medical students. Then help each other" he stressed the last part of his statement. "You have two weeks each to help each other prepare research, slides the whole bit" he said.



"Foreman you're up first, don't want you stealing anyone else's ideas or notes" he quipped. "Now go away I need to get some sleep" he said stealing a grin from Cameron. Foreman and Chase left leaving Cameron behind with House. "I'm not going to be able to sleep if you stay in the room, that's what happened last night which is why I'm so tired now" he said with a smirk.

"Did Cuddy mention anything else to you?" Cameron asked.

"No why?"

"Wilson didn't get to work until after us this morning, something's wrong but he didn't want to talk about it" she began. "Maybe he'll talk to you" she suggested.

"I'll find him later, right now I need sleep" he said. Cameron turned and joined the boys in the conference room. House couldn't sleep now, he had a puzzle to solve and this one involved his best friend, Wilson.

House couldn't sleep. As exhausted as he was after spending most of last night and the early hours of this morning making love to Cameron he was puzzled about the most recent behavior of his best friend. Firstly why did Wilson turn up to work late and secondly why did he not arrive with Cuddy. The answers he could only receive from the man himself. House limped out into the hall way and down to Wilson's office. He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for a response. "Morning House" Wilson said without even looking up from his desk.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because when other people come to my office they knock and actually wait for me to tell them to come in" he replied.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked. "Not much chance of me busting you with Cuddy if I do that" he said.

"Not much chance of that happening anyway" Wilson mumbled. "So what's up?" Wilson asked.

"Just passing the time before lunch" House replied.

"No case?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, gave the ducklings lecture topics to fight over" he told him.

"Lecture, really" Wilson said a little shocked. "Your idea?" he asked.

"Cuddy" House replied. House looked for a reaction from Wilson at the mere mention of her name. Nothing.

"I have a patient coming in a few minutes" Wilson told House as he put away the file he was working on and grabbed another. House got up and limped toward the door.



"You were late today" House commented.

"Your late everyday" Wilson responded.

"Which is normal for me, late is not normal for you" he said.

"Your point being?" Wilson asked.

"Why were you late?"

"I slept in" he answered.

"Cuddy didn't wake you?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Wilson asked.

"Lunch?" House asked.

"Fine whatever just go" Wilson said pushing him out of his office. House still wasn't satisfied so he went to talk to the only other person who would know.

House walked through the clinic and straight into Cuddy's office. Cuddy who was on the phone at the time, began to roll her eyes when she saw House approach. He sat in front of her desk and proceeded to place his feet on top waiting patiently which is unusual enough for him while she finished her call. Cuddy hung up the phone and looked over at House. "Finally" he commented.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"For the moment" he replied.

"What do you want House?"

"Why was Wilson late this morning?" he asked wasting no time.

"I didn't know he was late" Cuddy replied. "Since when have you become the hall monitor around here?"

"Since I got here before he did."

"Why don't you ask him?" Cuddy suggested.

"Because I'm asking you" he replied.

"James fell asleep on the couch doing paperwork, I didn't realize when I left" she said trying her best to cover up her lie. She wasn't ready to answer the question - something she should have known to expect from House.



"You forgot your husband didn't come to bed last night? And that he wasn't there in the morning?" he asked.

"I'm not his mother" Cuddy fired back.

"Cameron's not my mother either but she wakes me" House said.

"Wilson is not a three year old" Cuddy said with a sly smile.

"I am not" House said back.

"Take a look at yourself" Cuddy began. "You're sitting with your feet on my desk, wearing sneakers and sucking on a red lollipop and if I guess correctly a PSP in your pocket" Cuddy said as she stood beside him and pulled the PSP from his jacket pocket waving it in front of him. House moaned as he got up grabbed his cane an headed to the door. He stopped half way and turned to face her.

"He's pissed off about something" House said. Cuddy stopped what she was doing and looked up at House. "You know where to find me" he said as he turned and continued out the door.

Lunch had come and gone for House, he of course ate in the cafeteria with Wilson and his brother Marty. Marty filled them in on how he was progressing in mending his relationship with he and Wilson's parents. He was due for a check up with House so he tagged along back to his office. House walked into the diagnostics office and was greeted by an empty room. A few seconds later the trio of doctors walked in. "Where have you guys been?" House asked.

"Lunch" Chase replied as he took off his jacket and threw it on the stand.

"We have a patient" House said sarcastically.

"Really?" Foreman said jumping at the chance to do some actual work.

"Well you've already diagnosed me I just need a check up" Marty said appearing along side House.

"Hey Marty hows it going?" Cameron asked.

"Feeling good" he replied.

"Seeing as you're so interested you and Chase can do the check up" House instructed. Cameron and Chase headed downstairs to the exam room while Marty followed House into his office.

"I'll see you guys in a minute" he said. House turned his TV on and began to settle in for his soap. "What's up with Jimmy?" he asked. "He seemed a little out of it at lunch" Marty said.

"Hasn't mentioned anything to me" House replied.

"Your his best friend" Marty said.



"Doesn't mean he won't tell me, just that he hasn't yet." Marty nodded and headed down to the exam room.

House stood out on the balcony of his office watching the coming and goings of the staff and visitors at the hospital. He was bored, his soap was finished, he'd even done his clinic hours and he was no closer to working out why Wilson was late to work earlier in the day. Although he did have one new piece of information. Wilson had slept on the couch, not normal practice for newlyweds. Almost on cue Wilson headed out onto the balcony and joined his friend. Wilson brushed his hands through his hair hurriedly and tried to stay focused. "Rough day?" House asked.

"No more than usual" came the reply.

"Guess it doesn't help when you spend the night on the couch" House said. Wilson looked toward his friend knowing that he had obviously spoken to Cuddy. "What's the story morning glory?" Wilson sighed as he leaned over the edge of the balcony preparing to talk. He was interrupted by his pager going off. Looking down at his pager he lifted it from his belt.

"Gotta go" Wilson said replacing the pager to his belt.

"Ignore it" House said.

"It's the boss" Wilson replied.

"Looking for a little afternoon delight" House smirked. Wilson walked back through his office and headed to the elevator.

Wilson approached Cuddy's office and noticed that her assistant wasn't at her desk and that all the blinds in her office were drawn. Wilson knocked and waited for Cuddy to reply before he entered. He walked in to see Cuddy leap up from behind her desk and greet him eagerly. She rushed toward him and began kissing him passionately. She ran her hands through his hair as she fought to gain access to his clothes underneath his lab coat. She slid his lab coat off his shoulders discarding it on to the floor. Wilson put his hands up on her arms to stop her. "What's wrong?" Cuddy asked.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well I thought that was obvious" she replied with a sly grin forming on her face.

"I can't do this now" he told her. Cuddy looked at him disappointedly.

"You don't want to sleep with your own wife?" she asked now growing angry.

"I just finished telling a patient there going to die, not more than five minutes ago" he explained.

"I didn't realize it upset you this much" she commented.



"It doesn't I just need a bit more time to process it" he said taking her in his arms and hugging her.

"Why don't you go home" she suggested. "Get an early start on dinner maybe."

"I promise you, when you come home for dinner it will be worth it" he

said giving her a soft lingering kiss.

House and Cameron arrived home with bags full of food Cameron had made House stop and get on the way home. She was determined to have a decent home cook meal and not take away food again this week. She began unpacking all the food into the cupboards as House got them a drink. "So did you talk to Wilson?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"And?"

"I got nothing from him, Cuddy did let slip though that he fell asleep on the couch doing paper work last night" he told Cameron as he opened his beer and took a sip.

"You think they had a fight?" she asked.

"Probably" House said.

"There newly weds, they should be having so much sex they don't have time to speak to each other" Cameron commented as she finished putting the last of the groceries away.

"I like your thoughts on marriage" House said raising his eyebrows at her.

"That doesn't just apply to marriage" she told him as she moved closer toward him sliding in between his legs wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I think I'm discovering that" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Is that a complaint?" she asked pulling away from him slightly.

"There's nothing to complain about" he replied.

"Good answer," she said pushing him back playfully. "Now are you going to help me with dinner?"

Wilson had been in the kitchen most of the afternoon. He had stopped off to pick up some supplies from the shops and then headed straight home to prepare a romantic dinner for himself and Cuddy. He had turned all the lights off in the house and replaced them with freshly lit 

candles lighting a path to the table. On the table was a small vase with a single white rose. The sounds of soft jazz played on the stereo as he waited for Cuddy to arrive home. He heard her car pull up in the driveway and jumped to his feet he took another rose from the kitchen and held it behind his back. He stood behind the door waiting for her to enter. Cuddy turned the door handle and walked into their home. She immediately noticed the lights were off and began to smile at Wilson's romantic gesture. He quietly crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest tightly presenting her with the rose. She took the rose from him "Thank you" she said as she felt him kiss her neck gently. She turned to face him properly and was swept up in a passionate embrace. Finally Wilson pulled back taking her coat.

"Are you hungry?" he asked leading her to the table.

"Starved" she replied as she sat down. Wilson went to the kitchen and returned with a bottle of red wine to have with dinner. He poured himself and Cuddy a glass and then returned with their dinner.

Cameron had actually managed to convince House to help her with dinner. He was actually a good cook this shouldn't surprise her though it was just another one of his talents. After finishing their meal they sat on the couch together while House flicked channels on the TV.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Cameron asked House out of the blue. House looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Where on earth did that come from?" he asked.

"Well I thought we were going to be more open with each other no holding back" she replied.

"We are, but I thought we were talking about the future - not the past" he commented.

"Why can't it be both?" she inquired.

"I guess it can be" he said.

"I just want to know more about you" she told him. "You can ask me anything you want" she baited him. House thought about it for a moment.

"OK, but the other person has to answer the question you ask as well so if you ask me how old I was when I lost my virginity you have to tell me how old you were" he explained. "Deal?" he asked.

"Deal" she replied. "So how old were you?" she questioned him.

"15" he replied. "You?"

"17" Cameron replied. "Your turn ask me something?"

"Did you love him?" he asked.

"Who?"



"Your first, the guy you lost it too" he answered.

"I cared for him but at that age I don't think I knew what love really was" she replied.

"Did you?" she asked him. "Love her?" House shook his head.

"We were friends" he began to explain. "Both wanted to do it seemed like a good idea" he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We moved, dad got stationed some where else" he said.


	79. Chapter 78

Ch. 78

Cuddy and Wilson had finished their meal and almost the complete bottle of wine. They were on their last glass each when they made their way into the lounge. The soft jazz sounds continued to fill the room. Wilson took Cuddy's glass from her hand and sat it down on the table next to his. He pulled her toward him and started dancing slowly to the music. She rested her head on his shoulders and let all her emotions and fatigue drift away as he held her in his arms. Her hands fell from his waist to his backside and rested there comfortably. He began to run his hands from her shoulders down the side of her body. He pulled at her shirt that was tucked into the dress pants she was wearing, finally gaining access to the skin underneath. Cuddy moaned into her husbands chest as she felt his hand n her flesh. A touch that she had longed for. Wilson suddenly felt his pocket vibrate as his cell phone rang. "If that's House tell him I'm doubling his clinic hours" she said firmly. Wilson looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his brother.

"Hey Marty, how did your check up go?" he asked as he concentrated on his conversation. He walked backwards and sat on the chair House and Cameron had given them. Cuddy sat in his lap while she listened in on the phone conversation and unbuttoned his shirt and began kissing his chest. Wilson was trying to pay attention to his brother but due to the efforts of his wife was failing miserably. "Your white count could be a little higher but that should increase over the next few weeks" Wilson said reassuringly. He finally couldn't contend with Cuddy any longer and not wanting to end the conversation with his brother got up from the chair and went to the kitchen. Wilson heard Cuddy head upstairs to the bedroom and shut the door. Marty had asked Wilson a question but after not getting an answer assumed his brother was distracted.

"Jimmy, are you there?" he asked. "Hello?"

"Sorry, I'm here" he replied. "What did you say?" he asked.

"Did I call at a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no it's fine" Wilson lied not wanting to upset him. The two brothers continued to talk for a few more minutes before saying goodbye. Wilson headed into the lounge to find it empty. He grabbed his glass of wine and headed upstairs to their bedroom. Cuddy was laying in bed sipping her wine when Wilson walked in.

"How's your brother?" she asked.

"Good, he had his check up with Cameron and Chase today" he told her.

"How did it go?"

"White count a little low still but they'll keep an eye on it" he told her. Wilson climbed in to bed next to her and ran his hand along her thigh. Cuddy rolled over to face him and began to kiss him.

"Thank you for dinner" she said softly.

"My pleasure" he told her, still tracing her thigh with his hand.



"I have a breakfast meeting in the morning" she told him. "I'll take my car to work and meet you for lunch" she suggested. Wilson took his hand off her thigh and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sure, lunch" he said as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

By the end of the week the diagnostics team had no new case, if it wasn't for the preparation they were doing for Foreman's lecture they would have all gone mad a long time ago. Foreman was busily preparing his research while Chase was helping him with his slides for the presentation. It was late Friday afternoon and they had been working incredibly hard all week. It was a warmish evening Wilson was sitting out on the balcony he shared with House. It was just after 5:30pm - beer o' clock. He opened his beer and took a long refreshing sip. A few minutes later House joined him on the balcony. Wilson knowing that he would be joining him sooner or later tossed him a beer as the two friends sat and drank together. Wilson's mood had slowly gone from bad to almost unbearable since the beginning of the week. House felt he was about to crack if he didn't work out what was going on soon. "How much do I owe you this week?" House asked.

"40" he replied.

"40? What the hell? You've been in a bad mood all week" House asked.

"It's a gift" Wilson replied. House and Wilson had a long standing bet. So gifted was Wilson the boy wonder oncologist that every time he told a patient they were dying and they thanked him House owed him 10. The same applied to House - but Wilson didn't have to pay him that often. House reached into his pocket and took out his wallet handing him his money.

"I thought this week I might save some money" House said.

"Why?" Wilson asked.

"Because you've snapped at anyone that's spoken to you" House said. "You know I have the rights to that behavior" House said having another sip.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me" Wilson said. "It happened to Cameron."

"Your immune" he replied. "What's going on with you and Cuddy?" House finally asked.

"She wants a kid" Wilson said.

"This is not something she's kept secret" House began. "Have you just discovered this?"

"It's all she wants, she doesn't want me or any other part of me just..." he trailed off.

"Your juice" House finished for him.

"Yes" Wilson replied. "I haven't slept with her in over a week, defenitely haven't made love to her in almost a month" he began telling House.

"There's a difference?" House replied with a sarcastic tone.



"You know there is" Wilson said. "There are times when you just need to have that release and other times when you take your time" he tried to explain.

"You mean foreplay" House joked.

"House," Wilson said frustrated. "Surely you and Cameron have times when you just want to fk each other senseless" he continued.

"I don't know how we get any work done" House interrupted.

"Lately the only time we have sex is when she's ovulating or everything is perfect with her body if not she doesn't want anything to do with me" he continued.

"Have you told her this?" House asked the obvious question.

"I shouldn't have too" he replied.

"Oh, don't be such a girl" House said as he finished his beer. "Tell her, or better yet show her" he suggested.

"I tried, incredibly romantic dinner, flowers, candles the works" he told House.

"And?"

"Nothing, we got interrupted Marty rang me - went upstairs to find her to continue where we left off she was in bed almost asleep." House's pager went off interrupting them.

"Cameron" House told Wilson. House replied to her page, on balcony bring Cuddy and beer from fridge. House was going to throw these two together whether Wilson liked it or not. "Most people wouldn't complain if they were sleeping with her every night given the conditions" House offered.

"I'm her husband not a sperm donor" he concluded.

"Are you sure this isn't maybe masking a deeper issue?" House probed.

"Like what?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe you don't want children."

"You think I'm making excuses?" Wilson asked.

"Maybe, subconsciously" he suggested.

"No, I do want children and I want them with Lisa we've talked about this ever since we first started dating. This is something we both want" he told House. The door to the balcony swung open and Cameron walked out followed by Cuddy. Cameron jumped up and sat on the edge of the balcony. "What are you doing?" House asked Cameron.



"Sitting down, what does it look like" she answered.

"You're freaking me out, hop down" he instructed. Cameron teasingly leaned back over the edge holding on tightly. This however did not impress House. "Allison, please" he said. Using her first name at work, she knew he was serious. Cameron jumped down and sat on the sun lounge in between House's legs.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much" he replied sipping his beer. Cuddy sat on the arm of Wilson's chair slipping her arm around his shoulders.

"Where's Foreman and Chase?" Cameron asked.

"No idea" Wilson replied. Just as Wilson finished speaking the two stepped out onto the balcony.

"Look it's Batman & Robin" House quipped. Foreman and Chase took a residence on the side of the balcony.

"You boys want a beer?" Wilson asked.

"Nope, gotta go" Chase said.

"Hot date?" asked Cameron.

"Double date actually" Chase told them.

"Have fun" Wilson said. The two doctors headed off for the weekend leaving the four friends alone. "Excuse me a second" Wilson said as he got up and headed back inside his office. He hadn't spoken to Cuddy since she arrived and everyone noticed.

"I'm going home" Cuddy stood up and headed to House's office door. House reached out and grabbed her wrist as she went to walk by him.

"Talk to him" he told her.

"You don't think I've tried?" she asked slightly raising her voice to House.

"Try again" he declared not letting go of her.

"Fine" she agreed turned jumped the barrier separating the two offices and walked inside. Wilson was clearing up his desk preparing to go home. "How was your day?" Cuddy asked him.

"I'm glad it's over" he replied.

"Wanna talk?" she asked.

"I think we should" he sighed. "But not here."

"They've hardly spoken to each other all week" Cameron told House.

"I know" he replied. "Haven't slept together either" he told her.

"I thought they were trying for a baby?" Cameron asked.

"They are, Wilson feels used."

"Wilson's a romantic" Cameron recalled.

"He feels like that Cuddy only wants to sleep with him when the time is right for them to conceive you know when they have a better chance" he said.

"That's not how Lisa see's it" she said taking a sip of her beer.

"And how does she see it?" House asked.

"Wilson is to preoccupied with Marty and his family right now, everything is taking a backseat. Sounds like those two have a lot of talking to do" Cameron said as she stood up.

"As for us?" House asked.

"Well I had a little less conversation in mind" she smiled seductively.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well it would be a shame to waste such a gorgeous evening" she began.

"I have an idea" she announced. Cameron leaned forward and whispered into his ear. House pulled back surprised.

"Really never?" he asked.

"Never" she replied. House took Cameron by the hand and led her back inside. They gathered their things and headed toward the elevator. House paused and knocked on Wilson's office door. Wilson opened the door as he was heading out switching off the light as he went.

"Heading home" House said simply.

"I'm meeting Lisa in the lobby" Wilson told them. All three stepped into the elevator and rode down to the ground floor in silence. Cameron stood in between the two men House on her right, Wilson on her left. As Wilson headed out Cameron gave his hand a small squeeze letting him know it would all be OK. He smiled appreciatively towards her and they all walked off the elevator. They all walked out together heading to the parking lot.

"I'll call you tomorrow" Cameron told Cuddy as they separated and headed home. House and Cameron stopped at his motorcycle as Cameron put her helmet on.



"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked. "You've really never been?"

"Why is it so weird that I've never been there?" she asked.

"Every kid has growing up, every high school student surely has" he continued.

"Well, not me" she said.

"I've never met anyone who has never been to one" he said as he hooked his cane onto the side of the bike. Cameron held her hand out to House.

"Hi I'm Allison, nice to meet you" she smirked. House pulled her to him and met her lips with his own in a passion fueled kiss. He climbed onto his bike and started it waiting for Cameron to climb on behind him. She slid her hands around his waist tightly and House revved the engine of the bike encouraging her. They took off through the parking lot heading towards their apartment.

Cameron and House changed into something a little more comfortable for their evenings entertainment. Cameron emerged from their bedroom wearing jeans and a t-shirt she grabbed her leather jacket out of the closet on the way and yelled out to House. "Greg are you ready?" she yelled. House walked out from the kitchen and grabbed the keys to his corvette off the coffee table.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Hang on I forgot something" Cameron said turning to face him. Before House could get out a word of complaint his lips were met by hers in a passionate kiss. As their tongues danced House traced his hands down her back as Cameron's hands did the same. "There" she sighed pulling back. "Now we can go" she announced. House grinned as he followed her out the door.

After arriving at the drive-in they parked the car and went to get something to eat. This time it was Cameron who was behaving more child like than House. She ordered a hot dog, soda, and popcorn House ordered the same. He couldn't help but laugh at Cameron who was clearly enjoying herself and the movie hadn't even begun yet. They headed back to the car to watch the movie. Once settled in the back seat of the car they began talking.

"So you think Jimmy and Lisa will sort things out?" she asked. House nodded.

"If he doesn't I'll belt him with my cane until he does" he said.

"You're very protective of Lisa" Cameron commented.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You don't want to see her get hurt" she said.

"Ever thought I don't want to see Jimmy get hurt?" House asked.



"It's OK, it's sweet" Cameron said as House took her hot dog from her taking a bite seeing as he had already finished his.

"If they split Cuddy will be 90 times more pissed off and I'm going to cop the brunt of it all" he said trying to hide his real feelings.

"Well I think they'll work it out" Cameron admitted. Cameron placed the popcorn in the front seat of the corvette and handed House the large soda they had. She reached across and took his right leg gently rubbing his thigh. House settled leaning against the door of the car while the previews played. As the movie began he kicked his legs off Cameron's lap and sat upright pulling her toward him. Cameron snuggled in closely to House resting her head on his shoulder her hand sitting in his lap holding his.

Wilson and Cuddy sat silently in the lounge room. Neither of them knew where to begin. Wilson took his cell phone from his pocket and Cuddy's cell from her bag. He switched them both off and took the house phone off the hook also. Cuddy followed his lead and took her pager off her skirt and Wilson handed his to her. She switched them off also and placed them on the table next to the cell phones. They didn't want to be interrupted and now this was a lot less likely. "What now?" Cuddy asked. Wilson paused before answering.

"We talk" he replied.

"I don't know how to do this" Cuddy admitted sitting down next to him.

"Me either, let's just say what needs to be said - what we're both feeling" he suggested.

"Alright" Cuddy agreed. "Do you still want us to have children?" she asked looking away from him.

"Of course I do" he replied. "Nothing would make me happier than being the father of your children" he told her. Cuddy sighed in relief.

"I'm talking now not in six months or a year down the track" she said.

"Now, next week, next month, next year I don't care when just as long as we have children" he admitted reaching out and squeezing her hand.

"We need to make time to be together, alone" she said.

"I couldn't agree more" he said.

"Sometimes" Cuddy breathed in deeply. "You have to put me before your family" she said.

"You think I don't?" he asked bitterly.

"Well after dinner Monday night being interrupted when your brother called I think you don't put me first" she fired back.



"I was more than willing to continue things upstairs but it was you that closed the door" he yelled. Cuddy stood trying to control the anger that was brewing.

"How many times this week have I tried to be with you?" she yelled.

"Be with me or use me?" he yelled back.

"The past month all I've felt like is a walking sperm factory for you, if somethings not right, if your temperature is just a little bit off you won't even touch me!" he screamed.

"You think this has been easy for me, late nights with you at the hospital, not wanting to crowd you too much, push you, not spending time with you" she snapped.

"The last month has not been easy on either of us" Wilson conceded.

"I miss you" he continued his voice softening. He reached out and took hold of her hand. "I want to make love to you. I don't care if your ovulating or not, and I don't mean I don't want to have a child with you" he said.

"What do you want then" Cuddy asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"You, just you. I will make love to you whenever you ask me too but do we really just have to limit to the times when its more likely to conceive?" he asked pulling her to him. He looked deep into her eyes and wiped the fresh tear that was beginning to fall.

"I'm sorry," she said falling into his arms. He held her tightly and brushed a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry too, I'm as much to blame as you are" he admitted. Wilson pulled her down onto the couch and she crawled up alongside him.

"So where to from here?" Cuddy asked as she snuggled up alongside him.

"Maybe we need to make time for ourselves, just the two of us" he suggested.

"Like when? Between my schedule and yours we hardly have any time these days" she sighed.

"Well we found time when we were dating and we weren't even living together then" Wilson said. "There's no point doing this if your not going to be 100 committed" Wilson declared. Cuddy pulled back from him.

"Here we go again" Cuddy said angrily.

"What?" Wilson asked. Cuddy stood and began pacing the floor in front of them.

"You thinking I don't want to be involved in this marriage, doubting my commitment" she yelled. "You're the one that refuses to acknowledge me."



"What because I don't feel like jumping you when you snap your fingers" he yelled back now standing in front of her.

"You haven't jumped me in weeks" she screamed.

"Maybe it's because every time you suggest sex you interrupt again by running off, doesn't do much for the mood" he said growing more and more frustrated.

"I thought we were serious about having a child?" she asked.

"We are" he replied.

"Well, there's a little bit more to it then just wham bam thank you maam when you get to our age" Cuddy screamed. Wilson laughed at her last comment. Cuddy was still angry but her anger slowly diminished.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What?" she laughed.

"Wham, bam, thank you maam?" he questioned.

"I know that was really lame" she sighed. Wilson held her hand and sat her down on the couch while he took a seat on the coffee table. He continued to hold her hand while he took his right hand and cupped her cheek.

"Look I'm just going to say this" he began. "I know our child will be conceived out of love, I know that he or she will need some help, but just because scientifically the odds aren't good doesn't mean we have to stop having sex all together" he concluded. "Did that make sense?"

"Yes. It's just that I get so disappointed when it's made that little bit harder for us that I lose all desire" she admitted.

"You lose all desire for me?" he asked. "Well that just won't do" he said with a smirk.

"Well not all desire, but I have quite a bit of desire right now" she said with a seductive smile. Wilson leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Cuddy pulled him to her falling back onto the couch, the two began laughing as the continued to kiss.

Cameron reached across and grabbed the popcorn from the front seat. House's eyes remained fixated on her behind. "I felt that" she said.

"Felt what?" House asked shocked, he actually didn't touch her.

"Your eyes watching my behind" she smiled.

"Well you shouldn't put it in front of my face like that" he replied.



"How else was I going to get the popcorn?" she asked.

"Actually before you get to settled could you pass me my cell phone it's on the front seat there" House told her. With a sigh Cameron got up again and leaned forward into the front seat. He butt level with House's eyes.

"I can't find it" she yelled back to him.

"It's there keep looking" he replied. At the same time House pulled his cell phone (the very one Cameron was looking for) from his pocket and took a photo of Cameron's behind. Cameron sat back down and faced House.

"You did not just take a photo of my butt!" she demanded to know.

"It's such a gorgeous butt" House said admiring his photographic skills.

"Give it to me" Cameron said trying to snatch the phone from House. House held the phone behind his back and the games began. Cameron finally won or House eventually gave up but she sat back with the phone in her hand looking at the picture.

"Don't delete it" House almost begged.

"It makes my butt look big" Cameron frowned.

"Your butt looks incredible" House tried to reason with her. "Why else would I take a picture of it?"

"Because you're a perverted old man" Cameron snickered.

"If I was perverted I would have sent it to Wilson" House grinned.

"You did not!" Cameron furiously began searching his out going messages relieved to find he hadn't sent it to anyone. "I'll let you take another one, when we get home, from a different angle and better light" she offered as a compromise.

"Fine" he huffed. Cameron deleted the picture and then settled back in with House.

Wilson and Cuddy remained on the couch for some time lost in the passion of their kissing. Wilson was laying on the couch his head resting on a cushion leaning on the arm of the couch. Cuddy was laying alongside him, his arm was wrapped around her waist protecting her so she would not fall. "Do you want to go upstairs?" Wilson asked. Cuddy shook her head.

"No, I'm quite comfortable right here" she declared. Wilson had begun undoing the buttons on her blouse with one hand. Cuddy looked down at what he was attempting with only one hand. Deciding this was going to take way too long to remove her top with only one hand she climbed on top of him straddling his hips freeing his other hand. Wilson's hand rose to continue undoing her buttons but Cuddy reached out and stopped his hand with her own. Cuddy continued 

undoing the buttons herself as Wilson watched intently. Drawing the moment out for as long as she could she could literally feel Wilson's excitement grow. She stood up and removed her pants from her body. She undid the belt of Wilson's pants and carefully slid them down his legs dropping them on the floor. She then rose back up to his waist and removed his boxers, she turned her back to his and slowly slid her fingers underneath the waist band of her briefs sliding them downward. Wilson stuck his arm out and tickled the back of her calf sending shivers through her. She turned to face him and climbed back on top of him to remove the rest of his clothes. She pulled him toward her as she ripped his shirt off and discarded it. Wilson placed a soft kiss on her neck and she immediately tilted her head back to give him better access.

"I want you" Wilson whispered into her ear his kisses becoming heavier against her neck his hands running across her breasts.

"I need you" she replied returning his kisses with an explosive passion. She positioned above his ever growing desire and slowly she consumed him. Wilson moaned in delight as he felt her warmth engulf him. Cuddy wrapped her legs around his back taking more of him in, Wilson's hands held her in position as she leaned back he trailed his from her lips down her stomach and falling on her most sensitive area. "Oh god!" she screamed as he applied gentle pressure. Watching her only sped up his own pending climax, she pushed him back and he gripped onto her thighs as he could feel the two of them about to erupt. Cuddy was first which surprised her a little but Wilson was not far behind, she collapsed onto his chest breathing heavily once he arrived. Wilson held her as close as possible while they both calmed down. "Now let's go to bed" she told him.

"Why now?" he asked curious.

"Round two."


	80. Chapter 79

Ch. 79

The movie had begun at the drive in, House had parked at the back of the complex right in the center. This way he could do whatever he wanted to Cameron and see the movie too. It soon however became apparent that Cameron wasn't too interested in watching the movie, and neither was House. Cameron was sitting on House's left side her head leaning on his shoulder. She had without intention been lightly perhaps even suggestively rubbing his leg for the last ten minutes. He had been doing the same to her own leg. "I'm trying to watch the movie" House said quietly.

"You've seen it" Cameron replied.

"So" he responded.

"Am I distracting you?" she said looking up at him. House looked into those amazing eyes of hers and saw the lust in them. How was it possible that her eyes were reading his own. That he felt the same lust and desire for her at the same time.

"A little" he said.

"I don't think a little is quite accurate" Cameron commented gazing down at the now huge bulge trying to burst through his jeans. House smiled shrugging it off.

"You've just been rubbing my leg for the last ten minutes" House said sarcastically.

"And you've been rubbing mine" she grinned.

"I bet your soaked" he remarked. Cameron blushed and House knew he was right. Without taking his eyes from the screen he ran his hand to the button of her jeans and snapped them open sliding his hand inside.

"Greg" Cameron exclaimed and then lowered her voice. She moaned as he explored a little making a startling discovery.

"Allison" he began. "Firstly, I was right."

"You're always right Greg" she replied.

"Secondly" he continued. "You're not wearing any underwear" he smirked.

"You watch the movie let me know what I miss" she said.

"Why where are you going?" House asked confused. Cameron took her hand from his thigh and pulled the zipper of his jeans down, reaching beneath his jeans and boxers she exposed Mt. Gregory causing House to throw his head back and moan. "Perhaps next time you should follow my example" she quipped as she leaned down and took him in her mouth. House could not remember the last time he had this much fun at the drive in, he stroked her hair pulling it from her face, she looked up at him from her current position almost sending him over the edge. House threw his arms to either side of his body his fists clenched.



"You're going to make me..." he couldn't finish his thought while trying to control his breathing. Cameron ignored him and continued wanting him to lose all control. "Oh, Cameron" he moaned only causing her to quicken the pace. House knew he couldn't contain himself much longer and finally expelled his much needed release. She slowly bought herself up against his chest and rested. A sly smile formed on Cameron's face.

"So what did I miss?"

Cameron casually sat back in her seat and turned her attention to the movie. House calmed his breathing and unclenched his fists while staring at her. After a few minutes of constant eye balling from House Cameron spoke. "You're missing the movie" she stated a small smile creeping across her face. House zipped up his jeans and moved closer to her placing his arm around her shoulders. He turned to face the screen and sat in silence watching the movie. House reached out grabbing the eternity necklace that hung around Cameron's neck. "You like playing with my necklace" she said.

"I like playing with you more" he replied moving his hand down her stomach resting just above the top of her jeans teasing her, running his finger across the top of her stomach ever so often running a searching finger downward.

"What am I your toy?" she asked with a smirk. House grinned at her comment.

"You're better than a toy" he explained.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Your batteries don't go flat" he grinned as he began kissing her neck, his hand now under the waist of her jeans.

"Why don't we go home" Cameron suggested. "Then you can play with me as much as you want."

"I'm busy" he told her as he took her lips in a passionate kiss. He dragged her down underneath him placing his left arm under her head his right hand delving deep beneath her core. Cameron began to moan as his talented hands and fingers sent her towards a wave of pleasure. He devoured her mouth with his own - trying to mask the screams of joy that were coming from her own.

"Oh, Greg, please... don't stop" she begged.

"I don't plan on it" he replied before returning to her lips. House could sense she was close, as she tightened the muscles around his fingers and her breathing increased. House pulled her up and onto his lap all the while remaining inside her, he wanted to feel her body quiver when she climaxed. He didn't have to wait long until she screamed his name and sent a skyrocketing wave through her body and through his own. She collapsed onto his chest and gently climbed off his lap so she didn't hurt his thigh any more. House took his vicodin from his pocket and swallowed them. Cameron handed him their drink which he happily took a sip from. "Now we can go home" he said.



The following morning Cameron woke up around 11am, still tired from the previous nights activities at the drive in and from the further activities that they indulged in when they returned home. She slipped into the kitchen and started making coffee. Searching through the cupboards and fridge she realized that they hadn't shopped in over two weeks and there wasn't much on offer for breakfast. She made herself and House a coffee and headed back into the bedroom. Although she knew he wasn't awake yet, once he smelt her coffee he would be. Cameron placed a cup on his bedside table and then returned to her side of the bed and climbed in. A few seconds later House began to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes, met by Cameron staring back at him. "Good morning" she greeted him.

"It's only going to be good if that coffee in your hand is mine" he quipped.

"It's not" she responded. House looked at her confused. "Look behind you" she told him. House turned and saw his coffee on the table. He sat up and took his coffee taking a nice long sip. "You're welcome."

"What are you doing today?" he asked her.

"Well we need to shop we have no food in this place" she replied.

"Why does that need to involve me?" he asked.

"You live here to don't you" she replied.

"Grocery shopping isn't really my thing."

"Yeah, I figured that one out before I moved in" she smiled.

"So I ask again why am I going?"

"Because we can go shopping for other things before we go to the grocery store" Cameron said trying to entice him.

"I have everything I need in this bed" House said wrapping his arm around her. Cameron smiled he seemed to have a way of winning their little discussions.

"Food?" she asked.

"Well I can feast on you" he replied. Cameron rolled her eyes at him as she continued to drink her coffee. "I have a better idea" he said.

"Let me guess it involves us staying in this bed all day and having sex?" she asked. House sat up in excitement.

"Well now that you mention it" he started. "Actually I was thinking, you could go shopping for groceries while I get everything else organized."

"What other things?" she asked intrigued.



"Thought we could take the bike out for a ride have lunch somewhere" he suggested.

"I never knew you were such a romantic" Cameron teased.

"I'll do anything to get me out of the shopping" he admitted.

"Alright I'm having a shower first though" she said climbing out of bed. House eagerly limping behind her.

"Not alone you're not."

Cameron had returned from the store to find their apartment empty. There was no sign of House anywhere. She decided just to unpack the groceries and wait. Just after she finished packing the last of the groceries away she heard the front door open and the sound of his cane hitting the wood floor. "Ready to go?" House asked as he limped into the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" she asked him curiously.

"I put fuel in the bike" he replied, "And got us some lunch" he said as he gestured over to his backpack.

"Let me grab my jacket" she said as she walked past him and into their bedroom. Emerging a few moments later with her jacket her and House left.

Wilson for once in his life had slept in. It was after 11am and he and Cuddy were both still sound asleep. No doubt both exhausted from the previous nights events. Not wanting to disturb his sleeping wife Wilson headed to the kitchen and put on some coffee. While waiting for the coffee to brew he picked up his cell phone and turned it back on. 23 missed calls, the display read. Wilson went to the phone's message bank and began playing the messages. Most of the calls didn't leave a message except the final one from Marty. "This is impossible" the message began. "I knew this was a bad idea, I'm leaving I have a job offer in LA starting next week" he continued. "I'll see you before I leave - bye." Wilson sighed and closed his cell phone shut. Wilson hated being the glue that held his family together. Sometimes it was just too much, the extra burden and guilt he felt was it really worth it? He didn't even hear Cuddy walk up behind him and wrap her arm around his waist kissing his shoulder.

"Good morning" she mumbled into his back. He grabbed her arms and pulled them tighter around him.

"Good morning, did I wake you?" he asked.

"Only when I felt the cold empty bed beside me" Cuddy grinned. "Who was the message on your phone from?" she asked.

"Marty" Wilson began.

"Is everything OK?"



"He's leaving heading to LA, my parents pissed him off somehow so now I have to talk him out of going" he sighed. Wilson brushed the hair back from her face and placed a soft lingering kiss on her lips.

"Do you have to talk to him right now?" she asked.

"No why?" Wilson asked confused.

"I thought we could go back to bed" Cuddy smirked.

"Lead the way."

House had always liked riding his motorcycle. It gave him his freedom and a chance to think. When he took Cameron on the back of his bike though it was completely different. She sat flush with his back as close to him as possible to make cornering easier. The feel of her that close to him - her arms wrapped around him added a whole new dimension to how he felt while on the bike. They rode for an hour, Cameron didn't seem to mind. Pressed closely into the back of the man she loved wasn't a bad way to spend the day. Cameron had no idea where they were going she was happy to let him choose. House pulled the bike to a stop and waited for Cameron to climb off and remove her helmet. She shook her hair from side to side in the way that House loved, and drove him wild. "Where are we?" Cameron asked. House was watching Cameron run her hand roughly through her hair. "House, hello?" she asked trying to break him from his day dream.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he asked.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked. "You were a million miles away" she commented.

"I was in my happy place" he smirked.

"So where are we any way?" she asked yet again.

"I lived here for a couple of years growing up" he replied.

"I knew you moved around a lot I never knew you lived in Princeton before now" she said.

"When I was 11" he told her as he walked towards the house. The property had become run down, fences destroyed, grass over grown and the house itself was not in the best shape either. "My father was posted overseas for two years my mum and I stayed here," he continued. Cameron and House made their way around to the rear of the property and sat on the aging swing set.

"Are you sure that thing is safe?" she asked as she watched House sit down on the swing. House sat down safely as Cameron chose to stand in front of him. House rested his cane on the side of the swing and wrapped his arm around Cameron.

"Who's question is it?" he asked. Once a day they would ask the other a question any question they liked and the other would have to answer.



"I don't know" Cameron replied.

"You go" House said opening the door for her. Cameron was pleased that he had done so.However at the same time was scared to ask him a question about his father and how he treated him as a child.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want to go shopping" he replied with a grin.

"Greg" she said slapping him across the arm. He wrapped his arm around her waist inching her closer to him.

"Not everything about my past is all doom and gloom" he began. "There are some happy memories that I have granted not many but I don't care about that now. I want to make all my memories with you" he declared.

Cameron swept down and kissed House passionately on the lips leaning on his shoulders. He pulled her down onto his lap deepening their kiss. The extra weight however was too much for the swing to bear and the next thing they heard was the creak of the swing followed by a loud bang as it fell to the ground. Cameron rolled off of House and began to laugh as she wiped the dust down off her. House laid in the dirt supporting himself on his elbows.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea" she said.

"No you said it wasn't a good idea for me to sit on there you never said it wouldn't be a good idea for the both of us to sit on the swing" he replied.

"Well if I recall I wasn't in a position to speak at the time" she smirked.

"What position might that have been to render you speechless?" Cameron accepted his invitation and gently stroked his cheek pushing the dust from his face. She slowly approached his lips sweeping her tongue across his bottom lip before taking him in a passionate kiss.

Wilson woke for the second time that day. This time it was about 3pm and the bed alongside him was empty. He threw on some jeans and a sweat shirt before heading into the lounge room to find Cuddy. She was sitting on the couch reading the paper when Wilson crept up behind her and ran his hands across her shoulders and began kissing her neck.

"You smell good" he commented.

"I haven't showered since yesterday and have spent all night and most of this morning making love to you - how could I possibly smell good?" she asked.

"Exactly, you smell like me" he replied. Cuddy leaned her head back on the couch as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Are you going to talk to Marty?" she asked.



"Yeah, should be back in about an hour" he said. "Why don't you have a shower and get some rest" he suggested.

"Why are we going out?" she asked.

"No, just thought you should be ready for round three" he smirked.

"Get out" Cuddy joked as she returned to reading the paper.

Cameron walked back into the apartment ahead of House. "Are you OK?" House asked noticing Cameron limp inside.

"I guess I fell pretty hard off that swing" she answered.

"It couldn't have been that hard, I broke your fall" he replied.

"Sh!t I never thought to ask are you OK, your leg how is it?" she asked desperately running to him.

"I'm fine" he said. He turned to sit down on the couch and fell into Cameron's arms grimacing in pain. Cameron eased him down onto the couch lifting his leg up and placing it onto a pillow. She reached into his jacket pocket and handed him his vicodin. He took them from her giving her a small smile and swallowed them.

"Why didn't you tell me I hurt you when I fell on top of you?" she asked him.

"Because you didn't" he said. "I pulled you on top of me this wasn't your fault."

"You need to rest" she told him getting up from along side him at the couch. He reached out to her taking her hand.

"Thank you."

Wilson went to Cameron's old apartment to visit Marty. He knocked on the door waiting for him to answer. There was no response so he knocked again. "He ain't home" a voice from behind him yelled. Wilson turned around to find an elderly woman facing him.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The young man that lives there" she continued. "He isn't home. What happened to the nice young female doctor that used to live there?" she questioned Wilson.

"Dr. Cameron?" he asked.

"Yes, Allison" she said.

"She moved in with her boyfriend" he replied.



"Was it that handsome older man with nice butt?" she asked. Wilson grimaced at the thought of Cameron admiring House's butt. The thought of an old lady looking at his butt though was too much.

"Yes, Dr. House" he said.

"Good for her, I liked the young Aussie but he really wasn't right for her" she concluded. "You must be Dr. Wilson."

"Yes, James nice to meet you" he waited for her to introduce herself.

"Gladys" she held out her hand.

"The young man that lives there, is my brother Marty, do you happen to know where he is?" Wilson asked.

"He comes and goes a lot, had an argument with some older people about two days ago. I saw him later that evening but haven't seen him today" she told him.

"Thanks" Wilson said. Wilson turned and headed back to his car. Once he was in his car he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Marty's number. Reaching only his voice mail he left a message. "Hey, it's me just called by to see you and your not home, ring me when you get this message" Wilson threw his phone on the seat next to him and drove off. Inside Marty's apartment the sound of a cell phone vibrating on the table alerting him to a message went unnoticed by the unconscious body laying on the floor.

Wilson returned to his house with some shopping he had picked up on the way home. Wilson snaked his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "Miss me?" he asked.

"Maybe" Cuddy replied turning to face him and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. After a few moments Wilson asked her again.

"Miss me now?"

"Of course" she smiled. "How's Marty?" she asked.

"Wasn't home" he replied. "I spoke to his neighbor she said he goes out a lot" Wilson told her. Cuddy took a step back.

"She?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes" Wilson replied not noticing Cuddy was getting a little bit jealous.

"What's her name?" Cuddy asked with a jealous tone in her voice.Wilson soon realized his new wife was in fact jealous. Only she didn't know she was jealous of a 75 year old woman.



"Her name is Gladys, she asked about Cameron so I told her she had moved in with her boyfriend" Wilson decided to leave her hanging a little bit longer.

"Sounds like the two of you had a good chat" Cuddy said a slight trace of anger becoming evident.

"Gladys thought Cameron had moved in with Chase, but she was relieved when I told her she moved in with House."

"I never thought I'd hear someone besides us cheering for House" Cuddy said.

"I gave her my card so she could let Marty know I called by" he said. This was breaking point for Cuddy, and Wilson could see it.

"You gave a single woman who lives across the hall from your brother your card?" she asked furious.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

"No" she hissed turning her back on him.

"You are jealous" he smirked grabbing her hand.

"I am not."

"You don't need to worry" Wilson began.

"I'm not" Cuddy huffed. Wilson cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

"There is no other woman for me but you" he continued. "Besides Gladys is about 75 give or take." Cuddy slapped him across his chest.

"You let me get jealous over a 75 year old woman!" she screamed.

"Ah ha! So you were jealous" he teased.

"A little" she admitted.

"Your so sexy when your jealous" he grinned.

"Really" Cuddy smirked. Wilson grabbed Cuddy by the back of the neck and kissed her passionately running his hand down her spine and settling on her butt.

"I love your a" Wilson said.

"Is that all you love?" she asked.

"Well your breasts are pretty nice too" he smirked.




	81. Chapter 80

Ch. 80

Cameron decided to soothe her aching body by running a warm bath. House had been asleep on the couch for about an hour the vicodin had taken it's effect on him quickly. The warm water spilled from the tap and Cameron added a strawberry scented bubble bath to the mix to help her relax. She gingerly removed her clothes and placed them in a pile on the floor. She examined the bruise that was forming on her hip. Grimacing as she ran her hand over the top of her hip she turned off the water and hopped into the bath. Resting her head back she closed her eyes and let the warm water relieve her muscles.House woke up around half an hour later he lifted himself up of the couch. "Cameron!" he called out looking for her. She didn't answer so House went looking for her. Trying the kitchen first, he had no luck. "May as well grab a beer while I'm here" he thought to himself as he twisted the top of his beer. He took a sip as he walked down the hall to the bedroom and through to the bathroom. He slowed down and leaned on the door frame taking in the sight before him. Cameron was emerged in the bath the water and bubbles lapping at her legs sending an instant reaction to his jeans. Her left leg was hanging over the side of the bath, her head leaning back on the edge of the tub - eyes closed. House limped quietly closer to the bath trying not to wake her. House grabbed a sponge from the bath filling it with water, he raised it above Cameron's chest and squeezed it gently. The water cascaded down over her chest. A smile formed on her face immediately.

"You're enjoying that?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replied.

"Good point."

"There is a new jazz bar open down town I've heard it's pretty good" she commented. "Want to go?" she asked.

"Who told you it was good?" he asked.

"I was speaking to Katie and Billy earlier in the week and he told me they went there he said we should go check it out that you'd like it" she said.

"Good endorsement" House said as he refilled the sponge and squeezed it over her once again.

"Greg" she moaned.

"Allison." Cameron stood up and stepped out of the bath. House took her hand to support her as she wrapped the towel around her waist.

"We should invite the others" she suggested.

"OK" he said mesmerized by the beauty standing before him. Cameron walked out of the bathroom unaware of the impact she was having on him.

"You call Lisa & Jimmy and I'll call Foreman & Chase" she said.



House went into the lounge room and picked up the phone. he hit the speed dial for Wilson's number and waited for him to answer. "Hello" Cuddy answered.

"Hi Cuddles," House said.

"Hey House, what's up?" she asked.

"Just wondering if you and Wilson can tear yourselves away from each other long enough to come out with the rest of us tonight?" he asked with a smirk.

"If there's anyone that needs to keep there hand off one another I think it's you and Allison" she replied flatly.

"Well we do have Pablo" he teased.

"Yeah, we'll see for how much longer" she grinned.

"So are you and Wilson free tonight?" he asked.

"No plans, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"The usual, drinking, orgy, mind blowing sex" he responded calmly.

"Well count us in for the drinking and mind blowing sex" she told him.

"What no orgy?" he asked defeated.

"What time?" she asked ignoring his question.

"Be here by 7:30pm" he told her.

"OK see you then" she said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" Wilson asked as he handed her a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"House, we're going out with him and Allison tonight - unless you had other plans?" she inquired.

"My plans involved you being naked" he smirked. "But I guess getting out of the house for a while would be a good idea."

"We don't have to be there till 7:30pm" she told him. "And I am already half naked" she replied coyly. Wilson climbed into bed along side her and disappeared under the covers.

Inside Cameron's old apartment, a figure lay unconscious on the couch. Slowly though Marty began to stir lifting his head slowly and opening his eyes. As he regained his focus he saw the empty bourbon bottle on the table in front of him and the memories of the previous night came 

flooding back. His parents had visited him again. Trying to convince him to move back with them. He tried explaining to them that his life was here in Princeton for now anyway. His father had lashed out - saying that he owed them after everything that Marty had put them through.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

"I'm not shutting you out of my life!" Marty screamed.

"No you've done that once already" his father bellowed.

"My life is here in Princeton, I can base myself here and work all over the country" he explained.

"We don't want to force you dear," his mother intervened. "We just think it would be for the best for you to be away from temptation."

"I haven't touched drugs in six years" he told them.

"They must be a bit hard to come by in a third world country" his father said frustrated.

"Drugs are actually easier to get there than clean water and food" he replied.

"You owe it to us, to both of us to come home" his father demanded.

"No" Marty said. "I love you but no."

"Then it's only a matter of time" his father replied before storming out.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

Marty sat up on the couch and tossed the empty bottle aside. He picked up his cell phone and saw that he had a message from Wilson. He dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hey Jimmy, where were you last night?" he asked.

"Lisa and I had a quiet night in" he replied a little breathless.

"Am I interrupting something?" Marty asked.

"What are you doing tonight?" Wilson asked trying to avoid his question and ignore Cuddy's hand delving across his stomach and down below his waist.

"Nothing much probably get a DVD or something" he answered.

"Come out with us" Wilson suggested.



"Where are we going and who's us?" he asked.

"I have no idea, and House, Cameron, and I think Chase & Foreman too" he replied.

"Is there a bar involved?" he asked.

"I did mention House was coming didn't I?" Wilson laughed.

"True," he replied. "So what time?"

"We'll pick you up around 7pm" Wilson squealed as Cuddy had grabbed him gently - or so she thought.

"Is everything alright?" Marty asked again.

"Everything's fine" Wilson assured him as he shot Cuddy a playful glare. "We'll see you at 7pm." Wilson hung up the phone and turned his attention to his very playful wife. "You are a tease" he smirked.

"Paybacks a b!tch" she replied.

The cab pulled up in front of Marty's apartment and Wilson quickly returned with his brother in tow. "Hey Lisa" Marty said as he climbed in to the cab.

"Hey Marty" she replied. "What took you guys so long?" she asked.

"Romeo here was talking to Gladys" Marty joked as the cab headed off to their next destination.

"I think I'm going to have to meet this woman" Cuddy said wondering what all the fuss was about. They arrived at House's apartment and after Wilson paid the driver they all hopped out. Marty lead their way up the steps and through the front door of the building knocking eagerly on the front door.

"Hey I called by to see you earlier today and there was no answer, where were you?" Wilson questioned Marty.

"Probably just went to the store" he said not even remembering someone knocking on his door. The door to the apartment opened and Cameron greeted them. Marty rushed inside hoping to avoid more of Wilson's questions.

"House is still getting ready to you guys want a drink?" Cameron offered.

"Sure" Marty agreed as did Wilson.

"I'll have whatever your having" answered Cuddy.

"Beer OK for you guys?" she asked.



"Fine" they both replied. Cameron headed into the kitchen with Cuddy to get their drinks. She returned with three beers on each for Marty and Wilson the third for House. Cuddy and Cameron soon returned with a glass of wine each and joined them in the lounge room.

"I have no idea what is taking him so long in the shower" Cameron announced.

"If he's anything like Wilson he'll be a while yet" Cuddy grinned.

"I'll go hurry him up" Cameron sighed. Wilson got up and blocked her path.

"I'll go - if you go in there we won't get out of this apartment tonight" he laughed. Wilson picked up his beer and House's also carrying it down the hall to the bathroom. Wilson knocked on the door softly his eyes closed so he wouldn't receive any unwelcome surprises.

"If you take one step inside this room you know I'm going to jump you" House declared with a husky tone.

"No wonder people listen to the rumors about us" Wilson replied. House turned around to find Wilson standing in the doorway holding a drink.

"I thought you were Cameron" he told him.

"I hope so" Wilson said passing House his beer. House walked into the bedroom and threw on a shirt that he had actually ironed. "You ironed your shirt" Wilson remarked.

"No Cameron did" he informed him limping over to his bedside table and throwing down a couple of vicodin. He grabbed his cane and beer and headed for the door. Once in the lounge room he greeted Cuddy and Marty. "What time do we have to be there?" he asked Cameron.

"We're meeting Foreman and Chase at 8pm" she replied. "The cab should be here any minute" she said. Right on cue the cab horn sounded out the front of their building.

At the front of the club the five friends bundled out of the cab and onto the path. Coming up to meet them were Foreman & Chase. After they all greeted one another they went inside the club. Sitting at a large table toward the back of the club they ordered drinks and began chatting. "You and Wilson look very cosy tonight" Cameron commented.

"We have not left the bedroom since last night" she declared to her friend.

"Wow, so the plans for having a child have been put into over drive" Cameron said.

"Kind of" Cuddy responded. Cameron looked at her confused. "We had a fairly heated discussion about where we stand with each other and we realized we weren't putting each other first like we should be" she explained.

"So I assume you've been making up for lost time?" Cameron asked grinning.



"We still have a lot to make up for" Cuddy smiled back. The three single men for the evening sat at the other end of the table. House and Wilson returned with their drinks and joined them.

"Do you think if we left they would even notice?" Cameron asked Cuddy as she looked down the other end of the table.

"Probably not" she replied with a laugh. "How's the research going for Foreman's lecture?" she inquired.

"Good, he's laid out all the plans and the points he wants to discuss Chase and I are just helping him piece it all together" she said.

"When do you think he'll be ready to deliver?" she asked.

"You'd have to check with him but I don't think he would be too far away" Cameron said. "What do you think is so interesting down there that they could be talking about?" she asked.

"One of two things" Cuddy began. "Sport or women" she concluded.

"Or sex" Cameron offered.

"True" she replied. "Let's order some more drinks" Cuddy decided drawing the waitresses attention. Before long the waitress returned with a round of shots for her and Cameron and chasers to follow. The boys looked down the other end of the table to see the girls had ordered shots.

"Did you forget about us down here?" House asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" Cuddy replied. The two looked at each other and threw down their shots like old pro's. Wilson leaned over to House and whispered into his ear.

"That was so damn sexy" he remarked. Wilson and House bridged the gap between themselves, Cameron and Cuddy.

Wilson and House had excused themselves to the mens room while waiting for their next round of drinks. "So I can assume from the totally whipped look you have on your face that you and Cuddy sorted out your differences" House probed. Wilson grinned as he zipped up his pants.

"Yes, we talked" he replied. "Actually first we argued, then we talked, then we argued again."

"You did eventually have sex though?" House asked. Wilson laughed as they washed their hands.

"Yes" he grinned. House took another couple of vicodin as he returned to the table. "Where's Marty?" Wilson asked as he took his seat next to Cuddy.

"He's making new friends" Foreman declared turning his vision to the bar where Marty was talking to an attractive blond woman.



"20 says he's playing the photographer card" Wilson said.

"He is a photographer" Cameron replied. Cuddy snickered as Wilson laughed softly.

"He'll play the tortured artist/photographer role" Wilson clarified.Cuddy placed her hand on his thigh as they watched Marty at the bar.

"And you never played the oncologist card?" House asked.

"Says the genius doctor" Wilson glared. Over the years both had become accustomed to the others pick up techniques.

"I don't need to play it" House said. "These two here though would need all the help they could get" House said pointing at Foreman and Chase.

"Let's see" Wilson sat back in his chair as if to ponder. "Foreman could play the handsome young doctor who has one of the most prestigious fellowships in the country working under the great Dr. Gregory House" he declared. The rest of the table laughed at his observation.

"And Chase?" House asked.

"The young Aussie with gorgeous hair" he said. "Need I say more, he could recall his encounters swimming with sharks - the women would be putty in his hands.

"Thanks for the tips Wilson I just hope for your sake and Cuddy's that the fourth times a charm" Chase smirked sending everyone into laughter.

As the night continued on music filled the room, Marty was still talking to his new friend at the bar and Chase and Foreman after striking out the first couple of times had returned to the table. Wilson and Cuddy had been inching closer and closer together all night. While Cameron and House had been keeping a distance between themselves. House and Cameron were not normally shy in showing each other how they felt. Now they never got too carried away or anything, but neither of them were afraid to kiss the other or show how they truly felt in public. Tonight however was turning into a different story, it seemed that every time Cameron placed her hand on House he would jump like a jolt of electricity had been sent through him. Eventually giving up Cameron decided to ignore it for the night and discuss it with him when they went home. Cameron went to the bar to get their final round of drinks and Wilson went along to help her.

"Well if it isn't the oncologist" Cameron grinned.

"Oh god! I did use that line on you didn't I" he grimaced recalling the moment. Cameron nodded recalling more of the night that she and Wilson first met.

"It's not why I went home with you though" she told him.

"Can I ask you why you did?"



"Pity" she replied trying to throw him off the question. "Hey does House seem a little weird to you tonight?" she asked.

"What do you mean pity?" he began. "And he seems OK."

"Pity, because your second wife had just left you, and whenever I touch him he brushes me off and we both know that's not like him" she said.

""So pity got you there the first night - what about the rest of the week?" he asked.

"I felt very sorry for you" she smiled.

"House thought it was you heading into your bathroom earlier tonight threatened to jump you" Wilson told her. "His leg is probably hurting after your little escapade earlier today" he said.

"That escapade as you put it was his idea" she told him. They picked up their drinks and headed back to the table. After finishing their drinks Wilson and Cuddy along with Cameron and House decided to call it a night. Marty had disappeared about an hour ago with his mystery blond and Foreman and Chase were heading out to another club. After saying their goodbyes the four of them climbed into a waiting taxi and headed home.

The cab ride home was way too long for House's liking. He was sitting in the front of the cab while Wilson, Cuddy and Cameron sat in the back. The ride home had Cameron wondering what she had done to maybe hurt House or offend him in some way. He had hardly touched her all night or spoken to her much for that matter and now even though Cuddy and Wilson were with them he was still quiet. The cab pulled up out the front of their apartment and House climbed out he headed inside not waiting for her. Cameron walked inside frustrated beyond belief at his behavior. Ready to finally have it out with him she was stopped as soon as she stepped inside the door. House slammed the door shut behind her pushing her up against it. He took her lips in a passionate embrace taking her hands in his pinning them alongside her. "Greg..." she moaned against his lips. He ignored her and pulled her back from the door dragging her with him towards the couch.

"Greg, not here" she said fighting off his kisses.

"Cameron, I want you" he begged her.

"I can tell" she said feeling him press up against her, his excitement growing by the second. House began ripping away at her shirt anxious to taste her skin to feel it pressed against his own. "Bed... now" she instructed. Cameron to a step back from House but remained facing him. She undid the remaining buttons on her shirt and let it drape across her shoulders. She kicked off her shoes and moved her hands up to her belt taking the buckle firmly in her hand and removing it swiftly. She began walking backwards down the hall as House followed mimicking her movements. She removed her shirt, so he removed his. She removed her pants so he removed his. Their game continued until they were both in their bedroom in nothing but their underwear.

House moved toward Cameron, his eyes fixed squarely on hers. He had waited all night to be in this very spot, to have her for the taking. Cameron turned and walked towards the bed positioning herself in the middle of the bed she rested her head against the pillows behind her.



"Is everything OK?" Cameron asked noting his apprehension to join her. House limped to the bed removing his boxers as he reached his final destination. He leaned across Cameron settling himself on his left side supporting himself with his elbow. "Greg" she began but he cut her off. He placed his lips on to hers slowly and with purpose devouring her. His right hand sat against the left calf of her leg. His experienced hand winding it's way around her leg sent shivers coursing through her entire body. His mouth never left hers as he explored her body and her hands soon traced their own path along his hip and back. House's own prohibition of Cameron's body earlier in the evening had made him both lust for her and crave her, something that was sure to be more of a hindrance than a help. They continued getting reacquainted with one another for what seemed like hours surprisingly it was Cameron who could not hold out much longer. She followed his hands and met them with her own taking hold of his and leading them to her waist to remove the last of her underwear. He expertly slid his hands down her thighs and discarded her briefs on the floor. Cupping her breast in his hand and instinctively rose to lower himself on top of her, but was forced back by Cameron's palm on his chest. "I want to climb Mt. Gregory tonight" she told him as she pushed him onto his back.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you" he smirked back as Cameron lowered herself onto him. House settled his hands on her back before she moved them to her breasts once more. Cameron continued her climb as she felt the warmth in her body ascend from her toes to her stomach finally climaxing in a gut wrenching scream echoed by House. She collapsed onto his chest as he turned her onto her side wrapping her in his arms.


	82. Chapter 81

Ch. 81

Cuddy and Cameron had gone shopping for the afternoon, leaving the boys at home to entertain themselves. After they had picked out the sheets that House would hopefully decide were not to girly, Cameron and Cuddy sat down for a coffee. "That club last night had some really good artists playing" Cuddy remarked as she sipped her coffee.

"They were quite good weren't they" she replied.

"Where did you hear about it?"

"I was speaking to Billy and Katie last week they told me about it" she said.

"Did House enjoy it?" Cuddy asked. "He seemed a little, I don't know weird last night" she said.

"House is always weird" Cameron smirked. Cuddy and Cameron both laughed.

"Weirder than normal" Cuddy clarified.

"He was very weird, he hardly spoke to me all night let alone touched me I thought I had the plague for a moment there" Cameron commented.

"Normally he has his hands all over you, well I don't mean for that to sound bad - but" Cuddy paused.

"Normally part of him is touching me, his leg under the table touching mine, his hand on top of mine or his arm around my shoulders" she continued for Cuddy.

"Last night there wasn't any of that?" Cuddy asked.

"Until we got home" Cameron told her friend as they got up and headed to the car.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"As soon as I walked through the door, he jumped me like some horny teenager" she smiled as she recalled the story.

"By the look on your face there it can't be all that bad" Cuddy grinned.

"It wasn't believe me, sex with House is never dull" she grinned back.

"Tell me about it, Wilson is never dull either" Cuddy grinned right back.

"I think we're getting distracted here" Cameron remarked.

"We are, continue" Cuddy insisted.

"Well last night he went from one extreme to the other all of a sudden" she finished.



"Did you ask him about it?"

"You know what it's like trying to talk to him about his behavior?" Cameron asked.

"You're asking the person who gets told about his every indiscretion?" Cuddy snickered.

"I'm not going to push him on it" Cameron said. "But I would like to know what I did wrong."

Cuddy and Cameron arrived home to find House and Wilson on the couch playing with House's new PS3. They put their bags down on the floor behind the couch and went to the kitchen to grab themselves a beer. The attention of House and Wilson never moved from the TV in front of them. Cuddy and Cameron sat on either side of their respective partners waiting for some reaction from either of them. Nothing. Cuddy leaned into Wilson's ear and whispered. Suddenly he stopped playing the game and threw the controller on to the floor at his feet. Cameron laughed at his reaction and House staring at the screen. "I win" House declared.

"No fair" Wilson whined.

"Don't blame me blame the evil temptress" House said pointing to Cuddy.

"Yeah well you wouldn't stand a chance either if you heard what she said" Wilson sulked.

"Relax, honey I didn't mean it" Cuddy said sitting her hand on top of his leg squeezing it gently. Cameron got up from her spot on the couch next to House and headed into the kitchen. House followed her into the kitchen and immediately pressed her against the fridge. He trailed kisses down her neck taking in the scent of her shampoo.

"What's gotten into you?" Cameron asked turning in his arms to face him. House continued to kiss her fondling her breasts as he moved.

"Nothing...yet" he replied as he continued. Wilson had got up from his seat next to Cuddy and headed into the kitchen to grab himself another beer. As he turned the corner he saw House's hand holding Cameron's leg up around his waist and House's mouth buried in her neck. Cameron's head was leaning back giving House easier access to her neck when she saw Wilson from the corner of her eye. She immediately threw her leg down much to House's disappointment and confusion. House soon saw Wilson and he and Cameron quickly separated like two teenagers caught at the prom.

"Sorry," Wilson said turning around and heading out of the kitchen back to Cuddy. House opened the fridge that he had moments before had Cameron playfully pinned against and took out two beers. He walked into the lounge room and tossed one to Wilson.



About half an hour later Cameron called everyone to the table for dinner. Cuddy and Wilson sat together on one side of the table while she and House sat on the opposite side. House opened a bottle of wine and poured some for everyone. The four friends enjoyed a relaxed meal and healthy conversation and to the naked eye it would have seemed like the perfect evening. Cameron had other thoughts. All through dinner House avoided all contact with her. Which lets face it for him to do is a miracle, but for Cameron a pretty disturbing miracle. When they finished their meals Cuddy and Cameron cleared away their plates and joined the boys in the lounge room to watch a movie. Wilson and Cuddy sat next to each other while House and Cameron were much further apart. After some time had passed Cameron snuggled in closer to House's arm and nestled in the crook of his neck. She moved her left hand in lazy circles around his chest slowly venturing south. She reached the hem of his t-shirt and teasingly stroked the bare flesh above his waist. She felt House move to make himself more comfortable and to compensate for the extra growth he was beginning to feel in his jeans. House took Cameron's hand with his own and placed it on her leg, he then got up and headed to the bathroom. Cameron sat back on the couch and sighed as she finally knew what was about to happen. She didn't even notice the movie finish or House return and sit alongside her. House flicked the TV to another station to catch some of the late news. All four of them suddenly stopped talking as the heard the announcers warnings.

"Ladies and gentleman, a category 4 hurricane is expected to move through Princeton in the next 12-24 hours" he spoke clearly. "High winds and heavy rain is predicted for the following period. Everyone is advised to stay indoors and prepare their homes as best they can" he finished.

"Well we better be going" Wilson announced as Cuddy got up from his lap. They gathered their things and headed to the door. Cameron followed them to the door and opened it for them. She leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow House" she yelled over Cameron's shoulder.

"You heard the man, I'm staying indoors for the next 12-24 hours" he replied.

"You're a doctor, I'll need you at the hospital" she argued.

"I'll come in tomorrow, and I'll make sure he comes too" Cameron reassured her.

"Bye House" Wilson yelled as he and Cuddy left. Cameron closed the door and turned to find House right behind her. They were now only mere inches apart.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I have many talents" he replied as he began to run his hands along her hips and down her thighs. He lowered his lips to hers and brushed over them slowly.

"House" Cameron began placing her hands on his own stopping them.

"What?" he asked continuing to kiss her. She pushed herself away from the door and him and headed to the TV shutting it off.



"I'm not doing this" she told him. House followed her as she moved through the apartment checking to see all the doors and windows were secure and locked.

"Not doing what" he asked as he limped behind her into the bedroom.

"I thought we were being more open with each other?" she asked him.

"We are" he replied moving towards her wrapping his arm around her waist trapping her next to him.

"Why are you so scared?" she asked him holding his arm around her waist so he couldn't escape. His head was resting on her shoulder, he sighed and took a deep breath.

"What makes you think I'm scared?" he asked in reply trying to hide.

"When we're out with friends lately, you haven't wanted to touch me or even speak to me" she spoke softly. "Then when were alone it's a different story, you jump me like you've been on a deserted island for months" she explained. She let go of his arm and moved away from him, she stood and faced him and prepared herself. "So I figure either you're embarrassed to be with me, or your scared to be with me" she said. House sat on the edge of the bed and popped a couple of vicodin into his mouth.

"I'm not embarrassed by you" he began as he motioned for her to come sit by him. Cameron reluctantly sat next to him. "You give me something, that makes me scared" he continued.

"I scare you?" she asked confused and upset. House took her hand.

"No, not you what we have with us this relationship scares the crap out of me" he admitted.

"You think that you don't scare me?" she replied.

"What I feel for you how strong I feel towards you scares me. I never thought I'd love someone again" he said squeezing her hand tightly.

"You deserve to love and be loved by someone, and I do love you Greg" Cameron reassured him.

"I know and I love you too."

"So why have you been so hot and cold?" she asked.

"I'm getting used to telling you how I feel - but I'm not used to everyone else knowing how I feel" he told her. "I do have a reputation to protect" he declared.

"You think they don't know already?"

"Not how much I love you" he said.



"I know, and I don't care who knows. No one is going to punish you or laugh at you for being happy" she said.

"Don't ever doubt that I love you" he said simply. Cameron crawled back on to the bed and looked at him seductively before replying.

"I think I might need some convincing."

House's eyes locked with Cameron's as he moved toward her. He brushed her cheek with his right hand and slowly leaned in to kiss her. She pulled him back onto the bed with her and the two settled into the middle of the bed. House wrapped his right leg over the top of Cameron's, their right hands locked together as there kiss became more passionate. "Are you convinced?" House asked breaking their kiss.

"Not quite" Cameron grinned back. House moved to her neck and continued kissing her.

"Is there anything in particular I can do to convince you?" he asked in between kisses.

"Well" Cameron smirked wickedly rolling on top of him clawing at the t-shirt he was wearing. She pushed up his t-shirt leaving a trail of kisses across his taught abdomen. She flicked his nipples with her tongue causing him to moan. Lifting her head to meet his gaze she continued. "What page are we up too?" she asked. House smiled as ran his hands down her back.

"I can't remember" he replied a small smirk forming on his face. Cameron leaned back and straddled House ripping her shirt from her body.

"Then I guess we're going to have to go back to page one" she declared.

The following morning an exhausted Dr. House was dragged into PPTH by an almost equally exhausted Dr. Cameron. The bad weather had already started. Strong winds, and rain was beginning to pound the city. They entered the diagnostics office and House went into his office. As Cameron began brewing the coffee Chase and Foreman walked in. "Morning guys" she greeted them.

"Hey, Cameron" they both replied.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Chase asked.

"Relaxing, yours?" she asked.

"Pretty good" he replied.



"No case?" Foreman asked.

"Nope," Cameron said glumly. "We have hardly done anything for weeks" she said.

"How's the lecture coming along?" Chase asked Foreman.

"Good, in fact almost finished, hope fully have it all done by today and then I can give it to House and get him to sign off on it" he declared.

"What's going on?" House asked as he entered the main chamber.

"No case" Chase sighed.

"What the hell don't people get sick anymore" House whined.

"Plenty of sick people in the clinic" Cuddy said from the doorway.

"Not sick enough" House said.

"But still sick" she said.

"I'm here as ordered" House said. "What more do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know maybe for you to do your job" she replied.

"No case" he fired back.

"The clinic is part of your job" she said going toe to toe with him. House took his name badge from his pocket and through it at Chase.

"Dr. Chase already has clinic duty this morning" she said as Chase tossed the name tag back. House went to throw the badge to Foreman.

"Dr. Foreman is preparing his lecture, and before you even think about throwing that to Dr. Cameron she's with me" Cuddy declared.

"Doing what?" House asked getting a little pissed that Cuddy kept ruining his plans.

"Putting the emergency action plan into place in the ER and the clinic" she told him. House was out of options, he had to go to the clinic.

"Fine" he whined. "But don't be surprised if I call Cameron for a consult" he warned as Cuddy and Cameron left.

Cuddy and Cameron were busy checking on supplies for the hospital as the weather was growing increasingly bad. "Did you work out the reason for House's weird behavior?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't what I thought but we sorted it out" she said.



"What did you think it was?" Cuddy asked.

"I thought he was embarrassed to be seen with me" Cameron admitted.

"I find that hard to believe" Cuddy replied.

"He's not, he's just a little insecure" Cameron replied. "So we're just going to take every opportunity to tell and show one another" she said.

"Just not in my hospital please" Cuddy joked. Cameron laughed and Cuddy joined her.

Wilson and House stood in House's office as they sipped on their coffee. The storm was defenitely on it's way. "How's things with the wife?" House asked.

"Fine," Wilson replied. "Cameron?" he asked.

"Good" House said.

"Pregnant yet?"

"Not yet" Wilson said.

"You're not going to ask if Cameron's pregnant?" House inquired.

"Well I assume after all your drinking and vicodin and who knows what else that there ain't much chance of your swimmers breaking the barrier" he said. "Wait are you and Cameron trying to have a child?" he asked. House stood silent as his mind returned to the baby that he and Cameron had lost earlier in the year.

"It's not totally impossible" House shot back. "It has happened."Wilson soon realized his total ignorance and House's demeanor instantly change.

"House I'm sorry, I forgot" he apologized. House put his cup down on his desk and grabbed his cane heading to the door. "House" Wilson called out stopping him in his tracks.

"Forget it" he said heading out the door.


	83. Chapter 82

Ch. 82

"Dr. Cuddy" a male nurse screamed across the clinic. Cuddy stopped in her tracks and turned to see who was calling her. "A school bus headed home from a football game has crashed on the freeway because of the storm" he told her.

"How many casualties?" she asked.

"At least 5 critical, 10 with serious injuries" he replied.

"Whats the ETA?" she responded.

"About 10 minutes" he said.

"Here we go" Cameron said standing next to Cuddy.

"Brenda!" Cuddy called. Nurse Brenda soon found her way to Cuddy. "Page every single doctor on staff and tell them to get their a down here now" she instructed.

"What do you want me to do?" Cameron asked.

"Close the clinic, anyone that doesn't have a life threatening problem is leaving" she said. Cameron hurried off to the clinic. Cuddy headed into her office and picked up her phone paging both House and Wilson. Wilson arrived in her office a few minutes later.

"What's up?" he asked.

"School bus crashed in the storm, 5 critical 10 serious on their way here, and that's just for starters" she told him as she pulled on her lab coat and tied her hair back. "Where's House?" she asked.

"I don't know" he replied. "Did you page him?" he asked.

"Yes I paged both of you why am I surprised that you were the only one to respond to my page" she quipped.

"He may be a little pissed" Wilson said softly.

"Why?" Cuddy asked in no mood to play games.

"I may have upset him with something I said" he mumbled.

"You upset House?" she asked in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I told him the chances of him and Cameron having a child were low because of all the alcohol and the drugs - and me being the total jerk that I am forgot that he and Cameron had lost their baby earlier this year" he explained.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you" she said as she stood next to him taking his hand in hers.



"Forget about it" he said. "What do you want me to do?"

"Co-ordinate with the incoming ambulances, I'm already short doctors and I need someone to triage all the incoming patients" she instructed. Wilson followed Cuddy out of her office and into the ER where they stood waiting alongside Foreman, Chase, and Cameron. As the sirens of the first ambulance could be heard House joined the rest of the team.

"So what'd I miss?" he asked.

The hospital was taking a battering. Not just from the influx of patients from the crash but from the storm as well. The lights flickered for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. Windows began to shatter and glass flew across the room as howling winds tore through the building. House had just finished the intubation on a patient and stabilizing him for the OR when Cuddy approached him. "Is that the last one?" she asked.

"Last critical" he replied snapping his gloves as he pulled them from his hands. The lights finally went out and the hospital was plunged into darkness. A few seconds later the generator kicked in and the hospital returned to half lighting.

"Great" Cuddy mumbled. "Can somebody get me the power company on the phone find out how long we're going to be like this" she demanded. A nurse handed Cuddy the phone as she talked to a rep from the power company. "So how long?" she asked. There was a brief pause before she continued. "Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital" she clearly stated. "That's right a hospital...thank you" she said hanging up.

"How long?" House asked.

"Can't say" she replied. "Their doing their best was all they said."

After sending the last patient upstairs and monitoring the rest in the wards and ER, Cuddy and Wilson returned to her office. The police entered the foyer of the hospital a few minutes later.

"Who's in charge here?" an officer asked.

"Dr. Lisa Cuddy" Brenda replied.

"I need to know where she is right now" he responded. Brenda turned and pointed the officer to her office. The policeman stormed into her office startling both her and Wilson. "Dr. Cuddy?" he asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"We need to evacuate your hospital" he stated.

Cuddy was arguing on the phone and had been for the last ten minutes.



"This storm is turning into a hurricane, and it's headed right through this city, and your hospital is right in it's path" the voice declared.

"Sir, we have over 300 patients in this hospital, patients on life support, patients in surgery, isolation, we can't leave this hospital" she informed him.

"You don't seem to understand Dr. Cuddy" he said becoming frustrated.

"This storm is going to flatten this city - your hospital included whether you're in it or not" he said. "We need to get everyone out of here now."

"We can move the non life threatening patients" Wilson intervened offering a compromise.

"I am not going to further risk patient care by moving anyone that shouldn't be moved" Cuddy declared.

"Fine, we'll move who we can and call in the army reserve to help you best prepare the hospital" he decided. "Is there a place where we can set up a post at the hospital" he asked.

"I'll have someone take your officer to the conference room down the hall" she said.

"I'll take Foreman and Chase and we'll start reviewing patients" Wilson suggested.

Cuddy headed out into the clinic were most of the staff were gathered. She stood at the reception desk and tried to gather everyone's attention. They continued to talk above her no matter what she tried.

"Will you people shut the fk up!!" House screamed. The crowd settled.

"Thank you House" Cuddy said.

"Could I have your attention please. I've just been speaking to the mayor and his advisors. The storm that has been predicted has been upgraded to a category 3 hurricane" she said. "This hospital is going to be partly evacuated. Any non life threatening patients will be transferred with the help of the army reserve while the hospital is strengthened as best it can be. I know that a lot of you have family and homes to protect and I will not hold it against anyone who would like to leave and spend this time with their family" she said. "If you feel the need to leave please do so, but do it now before it is too late" she concluded. "Anyone prepared to stay please report to me at reception in five minutes, thank you." Cuddy headed back into her office followed by Wilson, Cameron and House. Chase and Foreman were not far behind them. Cuddy stood staring out the window as the storm continued to surge through the city. House and Cameron sat next to each other on the couch as Foreman and Chase sat in front of Cuddy's desk. Wilson walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She held onto them tightly.

"It will be OK" he reassured her. Cuddy breathed deeply.

"We don't know for sure" she replied.



"At least were spending more time together" he joked. Cuddy snickered, this was a quality in Wilson she loved, he always cheered her up. She turned in his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips as their kiss grew more intense someone spoke up.

"Get a room already" House yelled.

"Greg!" Cameron said slapping him.

"What are you all doing in here?" she asked stepping back from Wilson's arms.

"Waiting for instructions" Chase said.

"You're not going?" she asked.

"Where would we go?" Foreman asked.

"To your families" she said.

"I don't know about anyone else, but everyone I care about is in this office" Cameron admitted. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Cuddy said softly.

All the patients that were to be evacuated had been done so successfully. The hospital had all the windows boarded, all the chairs and tables were confined to one or two rooms per floor to prevent them flying around if the wind broke through. They decided the best place to wait out the storm would be in the doctors lounge on the first floor. The nurses that had stayed continued to monitor the patients while the doctors took a much needed break. House walked over to where Cameron was seated and sat beside her taking a deep breath enjoying the few moments they would have alone. They were both exhausted and Cameron took the opportunity to lie down placing her head in House's lap. He gently stroked the hair from her delicate face as she ran her hand on the inside of his leg. "Do you remember what we did the last time there was a storm?" she asked. House grinned as he recalled their previous experiences.

"I believe it had something to do with the power going out and you and I on the floor of our apartment with only a blanket" he recalled.

"You remembered."

"It's the only time I don't have to worry about your screams scaring the crap out of the neighbours" he said. "At least when the thunder is around it muffles your sound" he quipped.

"You're not exactly quiet yourself" she fired back.

"We should seriously look at sound proofing our bedroom" he suggested.

"What about the lounge, kitchen, bathroom?" Cameron asked.



"Clinic, office" House continued causing them both to laugh. Cameron leapt from House's lap when she heard Wilson and Cuddy enter the room. They grabbed some coffee and sat opposite House and Cameron, shortly after they were joined by Foreman and Chase.

"What now?" Foreman asked.

"We wait" Cuddy replied.

The howling winds roared through Princeton, pouring rain soaked the city and thunder and lightning lit up the black sky. House was pacing the room trying to relieve the increasing pain in his leg. Chase and Cameron were checking on the patients making sure the nurses were OK. Cuddy sat next to Wilson at the table. "Did you get in touch with Marty?" she asked.

"Yeah he's at his place, I said I'd call once things were over" he told her.

"Lucky your parents aren't still here" Cuddy said.

"Very lucky" Wilson replied.

"Has Marty made a decision about going to LA?" she asked.

"Not completely, but if they don't give him some space he'll end up leaving for good... again" Wilson said.

"When this is all over, we'll have dinner" Cuddy decided taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Wilson looked into her eyes and squeezed back. The noise was becoming louder as the wind speed increased and the rain became heavier. House fumbled around in his jacket pocket for his bottle of vicodin. He pulled out the near empty bottle and swallowed the last tablet. Cameron was sitting with a young boy named Sean, he was too weak from chemotherapy to be moved safely so Wilson decided he would stay here. Cameron saw he was frightened and went to sit with him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"OK, I guess" he said softly.

"Do you feel sick?" she asked. A loud clap of thunder shook the walls of the hospital scaring the boy.

"When can I go back to my room?" he asked.

"Not for a while" Cameron said sitting on the bed next to him. "It's got to be more fun being here then in a room all by yourself" she said.



"I guess" he said not wanting to admit he was afraid.

"You look brave" Cameron told him. She laughed slightly as the boy shrugged his shoulders. "Will you hold my hand?" she asked. Sean took hold of Cameron's hand. "What's your name?"

"Sean" he replied. "What's yours?"

"Allison."

"Can I call you Ally?" he asked uncertain.

"Sure" she smiled. "Do you want anything?"

"My picture" he said.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"On the table" he said. Cameron got up from the bed and searched the table and through his belongings for his picture.

"Who's in the picture?" she asked.

"My mum... she died" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry" Cameron said pausing momentarily. "I can't find it" she said.

"They told me they packed it" he replied becoming upset.

"It's probably in your room" she told him. Sean was becoming more frantic. "Do you want me to go get it for you?" she asked.

"Would you?"

"What room were you in?" she asked as she rounded the bottom of the bed.

"321" he told her.

"I'll be right back."

House was bored. The batteries were dead on his PSP and he didn't have Cameron to play with. "Where is she?" he thought. Chase had returned from his observation half an hour ago. He limped out into the hall scouring the patients for a sign of her. He walked up to Wilson. "Have you seen Cameron?" he asked.

"She hasn't been out here for half an hour or so" he said "I thought she was with you." The storm was now raging fully and windows started to crash with rain coming in. Glass started to fly across the room as Foreman, Chase and the nursing staff tried to hold screens into place to protect the patients. House continued to search for Cameron when he passed the bed of Sean. He looked over and noticed Cameron's stethoscope sitting on the end of the bed.



"Hey" he said approaching the boy.

"Hey" said Sean.

"Where's Dr. Cameron?" House quizzed the boy.

"The lady doctor?" Sean asked.

"Yeah" House said. "This is hers" he said picking up the stethoscope.

"Allison went to my room to get my picture of my mum" he told House.

"When?" he yelled scaring the boy. House realized he had upset the boy. Wilson came over to see what was going on. Wilson went straight to Sean and began comforting him.

"House, what are you doing are you that bored you have to frighten children?" he asked.

"Cameron is nowhere to be found and he may know where she is" House explained.

"Sean," Wilson began. "Dr. House is looking for his friend Dr. Cameron, do you know where she went?" he asked politely and quietly.

"She went to my room to get my picture" he said.

"Didn't they bring it down for you?" Wilson asked. Sean shook his head.

"They said they did but they didn't so Ally went to get it for me" he told Wilson. Wilson turned to House.

"Room 321."

House made his way to the elevator as debris from the street was pounding into the side of PPTH. House limped over to the elevator and pressed the button. Wilson was right behind him. Chase yelled out to them. "Where are you two going?" he yelled.

"To find Cameron, can you tell Cuddy we've gone to room 321" Wilson yelled back. Chase nodded as the elevator arrived and the two men stepped inside. The elevator arrived at the third floor and they both stepped out. Debris had been thrown across the hall. Windows were shattered and the winds from the outside were bursting through the shattered window frames. "Holy sh!t" remarked Wilson. House headed in the direction of room 321 and stopped outside.

"Cameron!" he called but there was no reply. He opened the door and walked inside finding the room empty. "Where is she?" House asked.

"She's not here" Wilson replied.

"Thanks for mentioning that captain obvious" House said.



"Maybe she took the stairs" Wilson suggested. House and Wilson began trawling through the rubbish looking for Cameron.

"Cameron!" House called out again. Still no response. They searched the entire floor.

"Maybe she took the stairs and is waiting for us" Wilson said trying to keep House's spirits up.

"You go look I'll stay down here just in case" House said.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" Wilson said as he hurried off to the stairs. House began searching again certain she was still on the third floor, determined to find her.

"Cameron, where are you?" he yelled. In the distance he could hear a faint cry.

"House" she screamed. It was faint but he could hear it. His heart rate increased as he rushed to the sound of the voice.

"Cameron" he cried again.

"House I'm in here" she yelled back. House moved as quickly as any cripple could to the end of the hall. The door was blocked by chairs which House pushed to one side. His thigh was throbbing but nothing was going to stop him getting to her. He forced the door open to find her laying on the floor her leg trapped underneath an upturned bed.

"Allison are you OK?" he asked rushing to her.

"I'm fine I just can't move my leg" she replied. House could hear Wilson calling for him from down the hall.

"Wilson" he screamed. "We're at the end of the hall" he yelled. Wilson made his way to the sound of House's screaming voice at the end of the hall. Upon entering the room he saw the scene before him. Cameron was trapped underneath the bed and House was trying in vain to lift it off her. Wilson rushed to help him lift the bed and free Cameron's trapped leg. Cameron managed to pull her leg free from the bed and slid free straight into House's arms. She wrapped herself around him tightly.

"Thank you" she said before turning to Wilson. "Thank you both."

"No problem" Wilson said. "Let's head back" he suggested. Wilson helped House to his feet and they both helped Cameron to her feet. She screamed in pain when she put her foot to the floor.

"I think I've sprained my ankle" she commented.

"I'll carry you" Wilson said as he picked her up and headed out of the room.

Cuddy and Chase rushed down the hall when they saw Wilson approaching holding Cameron, closely followed by House. "What happened?" Cuddy asked.

"I got hit by some debris downstairs" she said.



"What were you doing downstairs?" Cuddy asked.

"Sean was upset, I went to get his picture for him" she explained.

"Chase will you give this to him please?" she asked handing him the picture. Chase took the frame from her hand and went to give it to Sean.

"I'll get some ice and a bandage" Cuddy said as House began looking at Cameron's ankle. He used his strong hands firmly but as gently as he could to examine the aching joint. Flexing and moving it in every possible direction.

"I think it's just a sprain" he concluded. Cuddy arrived at his side and handed him the ice pack. House sat on the couch on the opposite end to her and lifted her ankle up resting it on his left thigh. He placed the ice pack on her ankle.

"Do you want anything?" Cuddy asked.

"No I'll be fine" she said. Cuddy left to go see Wilson. "You haven't said much" she remarked to House. He sighed deeply.

"You scared me" he replied honestly.

"I didn't mean too" she explained. "I thought I'd be back in a matter of minutes."

"You realize I'm going to have to punish you for this" he replied suggestively his hand moving further up her leg.

"I should probably tell you that what your suggesting is only going to increase my bad behavior" she admitted with a sly grin.

"Bring it on" he replied.

The howling winds and rain had stopped their deluge over Princeton. Cuddy and the rest of the team headed out into the halls to investigate the damage. The patients were all OK along with the nursing staff who had stayed behind. Chase was pushing Cameron in a wheelchair next to House and Wilson who walked ahead with Cuddy. Foreman trailed the rest of the group. Cuddy's cell hone began to ring and she moved away from them to take the call. They stared at the somewhat untouched hall and headed to the elevator. They all climbed inside followed by Cuddy. They walked through the lobby and outside were they saw the true devastation of the storm. Trees had been ripped from their roots and debris littered the grounds of the hospital. "There is a team on the way to help us with any repairs" she announced as she hung up her cell phone.

"Any injuries?" Wilson asked.



"Only minor ones, nothing critical" she replied.

"That's good" Foreman said.

"I'm going to go check the rest of the hospital for damage, I'm going to need maintence crews around here straight away" she said.

"I can help you make some calls if you like" Cameron offered.

"You need to go home and rest that ankle of yours" Cuddy told her.

"I'll be fine I can stay here and keep it elevated" she said.

"Go home to bed Cameron" Cuddy said before turning to House. "Take her home to bed" she instructed. A smirk instantly appeared on House's face, accompanied by the suggestive raising of his eyebrows Cuddy was forced to clarify her position. "To rest, House" she emphasized.

"Well if we're not wanted here, we may as well go" House said. Chase began pushing Cameron back inside the walls of the hospital and upstairs to get their things.

House gathered their things and threw them all in his backpack while Cameron watched from her wheelchair. "I can walk you know" she said.

"And Chase can push you around too" he replied.

"I'm sure Chase has better things to do than push me around" Cameron said.House glared towards House his eyes telling him how to answer the question.

"I don't mind" Chase admitted. And he didn't, Cameron was a friend who needed help which he was willing to provide.

"See" House whined.

"Fine, can we just go already, it's getting late" she said.

"Keep your shirt on woman" House fired back. He walked over to her and whispered into her ear. "At least until we get home" he smirked. Cameron returned his smile and touched his hand softly.

Cuddy walked back into her office after surveying the rest of the damage. The building was actually in pretty good shape except for the third floor which sustained numerous broken windows and debris strewn throughout as a result. "Help has arrived" Wilson announced as he entered. "I sent them to the third floor first" he told her.

"Thank you" she replied. Cuddy sat down on her couch exhausted.

"Why don't you let me take you home" he suggested.



"I have to stay and make sure the repairs get done or at least started" she said.

"They have started" he replied. "They have your cell number they can call you if they need too."

"I want to make sure everyone is OK" she explained.

"No one got hurt, the patients are all comfortable and coping fine, please come home and rest" he begged her.

"Let me just check in with the repair crew and give them my cell number just in case they need me" she compromised. Wilson stood up from his seat next to her.

"You have until I come back down here with my things" he warned her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on to her lips.

"Promise me more of that when we get home?" she asked.

"Of course" he grinned.

Cameron and House arrived home and they both limped inside the apartment. Luckily there was little damage to their building. Apart from a lot of trees down in their street and rubbish around they had gotten through virtually unscathed. Cameron fell onto the couch while House limped to their bedroom and took a pillow from their bed. He returned with the pillow and a bottle of water he had picked up from the fridge on the way back. House handed Cameron the water and sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Picking her ankle up gently he placed it on top of the pillow in his lap. "Much pain?" he asked.

"It is a little sore" she replied. House reached into his pocket and removed his bottle of vicodin. Tipping one out into his hand he offered it to her. Cameron took the little white pill from House and swallowed it with some water. House himself swallowed two. "How's your leg?" she asked. "It was pretty bad at the hospital."

"Vicodin should help" he replied as he settled in as close as possible to her. Cameron stretched her hand out to reach House and he leaned his head back into her hand.

"Thank you" she said.

"You already thanked me" he replied.

"I thanked you both, now I'm just thanking you" she stated.

"Is that all just a little pat on the head?" he asked sarcastically. Cameron invited him to crawl closer to her so now he was nestled in the right side of her body leaning on his left. His right leg elevated next to her sprained ankle. She leaned towards him and placed the softest most delicate kiss on his lips. She took his face in her hand and brushed her hand through his hair.

"Thank you" she mumbled.



"Anytime." It wasn't long before the two of them had fallen asleep in each others arms. Comforted in each others embrace.


	84. Chapter 83

Ch. 83

Wilson had returned to Cuddy's office to find her arguing on the phone. After hanging up she turned to him and sighed. "I need to get started on this paperwork for the insurance" she informed him. She moved closer to him and gently rubbed his arms with her hands. "You should go home and I'll see you later" she suggested.

"Let me help you" he suggested to her.

"You haven't slept" she said.

"Neither have you" he replied.

"I'll be fine, go check on Marty and the house" she said. Wilson finally gave in.

"What time do you think you'll be home?" he asked.

"I'll try not to be late" she said. Wilson took her hand and leaned in to gently kiss her.

"Wake me when you get home" he said.

"I'll call you later" she said returning to her desk.

Wilson headed out of the parking lot of the hospital and dialed his brother's cell phone. "Hey Marty" Wilson greeted him.

"Hey Jimmy, did you guys get through the storm OK?" he asked concerned.

"A bit of damage to the hospital, Lisa is staying to get the repairs going and I'm heading home now. Do you want to come round for dinner I can pick you up" he suggested.

"Sounds good, we'll pick up some beer on the way" Marty replied.

"Alright see you soon" Wilson said hanging up.

Wilson arrived at Marty's apartment a short time later and after stopping off for some beer along the way home arrived home. Wilson pulled up in the driveway and a look of horror swept across his face. The tree that once stood in their front yard now rested across the roof of their home. "Oh sh!t" Wilson said. The emergency services had arrived and were already starting the process of removing the tree. Wilson slowly climbed out of the car and walked up the driveway. One of the workers stopped and approached him.

"You the owner?" he asked.

"My wife is" Wilson replied.

"Where have you been?" the workman asked.



"Hospital, were both doctors at PPTH" he told him. Marty approached the two men.

"You have somewhere else you can stay for a while?" he asked.

"Lisa is going to freak" Wilson said.

"We'll get rid of the tree and rubbish and put a cover on the roof but you'll need to get onto your insurance agent first thing to get repairs organized" he declared.

"Thank you" Wilson said. "Is it OK to go inside and grab some clothes for tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, we'll give you ten minutes and then start cutting again" he said. He walked over to the rest of his crew and instructed them to stop cutting while Wilson went inside. Marty followed Wilson inside and survey the damage. The roof in the dining room had collapsed and so had the outside wall of the house. Wilson headed upstairs and into their bedroom. He grabbed a bag and threw some clothes into a bag for him and Cuddy.

"Can I do anything?" Marty asked. Wilson shook his head. "You can stay with me" he said.

"Thanks, we'll just go to a motel" he told him. "Your place is only one bedroom."

"You sure, I can take the couch you and Lisa can have my room" he told him.

"It's fine, a motel will be fine."

"When you going to tell her?" Marty asked.

"After I have a drink" he declared.

After gathering some belongings and throwing them into the car Wilson and Marty headed towards House & Cameron's apartment. The next logical destination for a drink. Wilson knocked on the door waking House from his slumber. Cameron was already awake and had been for a while but was enjoying just laying with House. She limped to the door and opened it revealing Wilson and Marty on the other side. "Hey guys, come in" Cameron said opening the door further for them. "Where's Lisa?" she asked.

"Hospital, she told me to go home" Wilson said.

"Why didn't you go there" House asked sarcastically.

"We did" Marty said.

"Only to find the tree that was in our front yard was now in the front room of our house" he explained.

"You're kidding!" Cameron gasped.

"There's workmen there now trying to clear the rubbish - but for the next couple of days we can't stay there" Wilson continued.



"You can stay here" Cameron offered.

"I booked us into a motel on the way over here, but thanks anyway. I've had the joy of living with House once before" he added. Marty passed House and Cameron a beer and then handed one to Wilson.

"How'd Lisa react?" Cameron asked. Wilson looked at Marty as he took a sip of his beer. "You haven't told her have you?" she asked.

"Not yet" Wilson admitted.

"You're scared" House teased him.

"She was upset when her hospital got damaged imagine how she's going to react when I tell her our house was damaged too" he said.

"How's the ankle Cameron?" Marty asked.

"Good, can't really feel it at all" she said.

"I'm hungry" House suddenly announced.

"You're always hungry" Cameron said.

"Yeah but not always for food" he said with a grin. Cameron got up and headed to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and overlooked its contents. Not much. Taking the phone she handed it to House. She took her cell from the coffee table and limped to the kitchen. "You order dinner and I'll call Cuddy get her to come here before she goes home" she said.

"Don't tell her yet" Wilson begged.

"I won't but I figured an environment with witnesses would be helpful to you" she said. Marty and House both laughed.

"Don't think that will be enough" smirked House.

"Did she say what time she was going to come by?" Marty asked as he passed around more beer for everyone.

"She didn't say exactly just said she would call by before she went home" Cameron explained.

"I think I should give her a call" Wilson declared getting up from his seat and heading into the kitchen. He pulled out his cell and dialed his wife's number.

"Hello" Cuddy answered rather sleepily.



"Hey it's me" Wilson said. "Were you asleep?" he asked. Looking at his watch he saw it was just after midnight.

"I must have dozed off for a second" she figured.

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"I have some paper work to do" she told him.

"Surely it can wait until tomorrow" he said as he rubbed his hand down the back of his neck.

"The sooner I get it done the sooner this hospital is back up and running" she said.

"The hospital never stopped running" he said. "During a hurricane you kept this hospital operating, staffed and helping the community."

"It's not 100 operational" she declared.

"I will help you tomorrow with any paperwork and I'm sure Cameron will too" he said. "Please leave right now and come here" he practically begged her.

"I'm exhausted" she admitted.

"I'm sending a cab to pick you up" he told her. "I'll see you in twenty minutes" he said waiting for her answer.

"OK, I'll see you soon" she finally agreed.

23 minutes later Cuddy knocked on the apartment door. Wilson leapt to greet her and took her jacket and bag from her placing them on the table. Cuddy exhaustedly flopped on to the chair. "You look like he!!" House declared bluntly.

"Thanks House" Cuddy replied.

"Do you want some dinner?" Wilson asked. "We have left over chinese."

"That would be good, I haven't eaten since breakfast" she told him. A weary Cuddy turned her attention to Cameron. "How's the ankle?" she asked.

"After his vicodin and a beer it's pretty good" she smiled.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked Marty and Wilson. "It thought you were going back to our place?" she questioned them.

"Well you see" Wilson began.

"Oh great, what now?" she asked throwing her head back onto the chair.

"Well do you remember the tree that was in our front yard?" he asked.



"Yes" Cuddy replied.

"Well it ended up in our living room" Wilson continued to tell the same story he had told House and Cameron a few hours earlier. The room remained in silence as they waited for her response. Cuddy simply stood and excused herself. Wilson got up to follow her but was stopped short by Cameron.

"Let me talk to her" she offered and Wilson nodded his head. Cameron limped down the hall toward the bathroom and softly tapped on the door.

"Come in" Cuddy announced as she wiped her eyes.

"You OK?" Cameron asked leaning on the counter.

"What have I done?" Cuddy asked.

"What do you mean?" Cameron replied.

"I graduated top two in my class at med school, youngest woman to ever be appointed Dean of Medicine, have raised millions of dollars for the hospital, allowed my staff to go home in the middle of a hurricane, stayed at the hospital all throughout the hurricane" she paused to take a deep breath. "Until just recently I've been arguing with my husband, and a hurricane partially destroyed my home" she managed to say wiping another tear from her eyes.

"Your house can be fixed" Cameron told her. "In fact they've already started. Your husband loves you and will do anything for you and you have stopped arguing."

"Well that is true" Cuddy agreed.

"So you live in a motel for a couple of weeks, won't it be nice having someone else do your housework for a change?" Cameron asked. Cuddy laughed at her last suggestion.

"I guess some people are worse off than us" she thought.

"That's right, and I bet you none of those people have friends around you like us and a husband like Jimmy that adores you" she said.

"Your right" Cuddy agreed.

"You want to stay for a drink?" Cameron asked.

"To be honest with you, I just want to have a nice long bath and fall into bed" Cuddy said walking over and giving Cameron a hug. The two women rejoined the boys in the lounge room. "Does our room have a bath?" she asked Wilson.

"It has a spa" he told her.

"Brilliant, let's go" she said motioning for him to get up. Cuddy walked over to House and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't give her any more vicodin" Cuddy advised. They both looked 

over at Cameron who was giggling like a school girl with Marty. House grinned wickedly as thoughts raced through his mind. She met Wilson and Marty at the door and the three said good night before leaving.

"What did you say to her?" House asked as he got up to met Cameron at the door.

"I told her, it could be worse."

"How so?" he asked.

"I told her she could be married to you" Cameron limped away smirking as House limped after her.

"You are so going to get it" he grinned.

Cuddy wearily walked into their hotel room and immediately fell onto their bed. Wilson put their bags down at the end of the bed and sat next to his wife as he kicked off his shoes. "Do you want me to turn on the spa for you?" he asked politely.

"Please" she replied. Wilson stood and made his way to the rather large bathroom. The spa was easily big enough for the two of them and he turned on the tap as he yelled out to her.

"Do you want me to order you some food?" he asked. After getting no reply he headed back into the bedroom. Cuddy was undressing and Wilson paused in the door way to take in the sight of her. She had her back to him but something told her she was being watched.

"Enjoying the show?" she asked coyly.

"It gets five stars from me" he replied with a smirk. Cuddy took one of the hotel robes from the wardrobe and wrapped it around her body.

"Did you want me to order you some food?" he asked trying to focus. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck brushing the falling hair from his eyes.

"I'll order," she began. "There's a matching robe in the wardrobe" she playfully suggested. Wilson gave her a quick kiss and then headed over to the other side of the room to change. After placing a quick order with room service, Cuddy took up his position in the doorway and began to watch as he removed his clothes. Once he had finished and he slipped the robe on over his body he walked over to Cuddy.

"So how many stars?" he asked with a smirk.

"Definitely five" she replied. Wilson lowered his lips to hers and grabbed her waist as he pushed her backwards into the bathroom. They leaned against the spa and Cuddy pulled at Wilson's robe untying it and watching it fall to the ground.



House had pinned Cameron down on the bed and ignoring her laughter and her playful screams begging to be freed from his grip. "Would it really be that terrible be married to me?" he quizzed her.

"I live with you that's bad enough" she replied in between fits of giggles.

"So having a funny, attractive, sex maniac on call 24 hours a day would be a bad thing?"

"In between bouts of arrogance, egotistical, sarcasm" she fired back.

"What are the alternatives?" he asked.

"House" Cameron said stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes" he replied.

"Shut up and fk me."

"I should give you vicodin more often" he thought out loud.

Wilson and Cuddy had emerged from their much needed and relaxing spa. Cuddy had slipped into a nightie Wilson had bought for her and was currently lying on top of the bed. Wilson was trying to clean up the mess from the water that had spilled onto the floor during their spa. The door bell rang announcing the arrival of their room service. "I'll get it" Wilson said heading to the door. The attendant bought in the food and received a tip from Wilson as he left. He picked up the tray and carried it into the bedroom. He looked over onto the bed where he found Cuddy sound asleep. He placed the tray down quietly and went over to her pulling the blanket up to cover her. He removed his own clothes and then comfortably laid down beside her and closed his eyes.

"Oh God!!" Cameron screamed as House fell on top of her trying to catch his breath. They laid in each other's arms regaining their composure. The endorphins and adrenalin had rushed to Cameron's head and as she stood to get out of the bed she forgot about her sprained ankle. Putting all her weight on to the injured limb, she stood she let out a gut wrenching painful scream. House jumped up from his relaxed state and to her aid. Cameron lay in agony on the floor.

"Allison, are you OK?" he asked her concerned.

"I guess with all the blood in my body rushing to other places I forgot how much my foot hurt" she blushed. House helped her steady herself back onto the bed as he handed her some water and some pain killers. "What no vicodin?" she asked with a smirk.

"I don't like to share" House said childishly.

"I think we should have that foot x-rayed tomorrow" he said.

"You yourself said it was just a sprain" she replied.



"That was before you collapsed screaming on my floor" he said.

"I've collapsed screaming on your floor before" she smirked. House instantly returned her smirk.

"That's normally with me" he quipped. "Do it for me?" he pleaded with her.

"Fine," she said. "Now can you help me up?" she asked.

"What do you want I'll get it for you" he offered.

"What I want you can't do" she told him.

"I am very talented" he grinned.

"I need to go to the bathroom, unless you can do that for me" she said raising an eyebrow. House handed her his cane.

"Use this" he suggested. Cameron took his cane and limped painfully to the bathroom.

"Thank you" she said as she shut the door.

It was well after 8am when Cuddy woke up. She rolled over onto the bed reaching out for Wilson. She lifted her head opening her eyes slowly scanning the room for Wilson. He walked up behind her and placed his hand across her waist. "Morning, gorgeous" he greeted her.

"Morning" she replied. "Where were you?" she asked.

"In the other room, getting your breakfast" he told her. Cuddy smiled warmly taking his hand.

"What time is it?"

"After 8am" he told her.

"I have to get to work" she said hurriedly trying to get out of bed. Wilson gently held her back from getting out of bed.

"You can go in later" he declared. "You are not going anywhere until you've had a decent breakfast and a shower" he instructed.

"Are you going to let me get out of bed for breakfast?" she asked.

"No" he told her. "You're having breakfast in bed" he said as he got up and went into the other room. He returned a short time later with a breakfast tray filled with fresh fruit, yogurt, and cereal.

"Where's yours?" she asked.



"I was just going to have some of yours" he replied.

"You think I'm going to share?" she asked.

"Do I have to bribe you?" he asked placing his arm around her shoulder sitting next to her.

"How would you do that?" Cuddy grinned. Wilson picked up a strawberry from the bowl of fruit and dipped it into the yogurt. He dabbed the yogurt onto the top of her lip and removed it with his tongue, taking her lips into a strong kiss. Cuddy sighed when he took his lips from hers. "OK I'll share" she conceded.

House strolled into the hospital just before 9am. He entered his office and threw his backpack onto his desk. Foreman and Chase were in the outer office and were shocked to see House in today. House walked into the office to grab a cup of coffee. "I thought you were taking the day off with Cameron" Foreman remarked.

"She's downstairs helping Cuddy" he informed them. "Don't suppose we have a case do we?" he asked hopefully.

"Nothing" Chase replied.

"Great" House mumbled before filling his cup and heading out into the hall.

House slowly walked to the children's ward. He had no idea where he was headed when he left his office and he had no idea why he found himself in this particular ward. He walked around the rooms and stopped when he saw Sean lying in his bed. He limped over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. "You're the man who was looking for Allison" he commented shyly. House nodded. "Was she OK?" he asked.

"She sprained her ankle, but she's OK" he told him.

"Would you tell her I'm sorry" Sean requested.

"What for?" House asked.

"She got hurt because I asked her to get my picture" he told House.

"That's not your fault," House said. "And if you asked her again Cameron... Allison would do the same thing again" he told Sean.

"Are you and Allison married?" he asked his mood suddenly lifting. House shook his head. "No were not" he replied.

"Do you have sleepovers?" he asked.

"You ask a lot of questions" House said.

"Not a lot of people talk to me besides Dr. Wilson" he said.



"Where are your mum and dad?" House asked.

"Now who's asking a lot of questions" he quipped. "My mum died a few years ago" Sean told him.

"Your father?"

"Never met him" Sean sighed. House reached behind him and grabbed Sean's medical file and began reading it. A quick glance through the file revealed that Sean had leukemia.

"I'm dying" Sean told House bluntly.

"You're having chemo" House said. "You could go into remission" he told him.

"Not likely to happen again" Sean said. "Where's Dr. Allison?" he asked.

"She's working I'll tell her to come see you" House said as he stood and headed to the door.

House made his way back to his office and refilled his cup again. He walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the edge taking the weight off his throbbing leg. He swallowed some vicodin and was again lost in thought. He hadn't slept well that night, actually he hadn't slept well in the last five years. Wilson walked out onto his own balcony and greeted House. "Good morning" Wilson eagerly greeted him.

"Your chipper this morning" House remarked. "Your home was half destroyed last night, your wife has been spending more time here than with you and your in this good of a mood?" he questioned. Wilson smirked at House. "You got laid this morning."

"Jealous?" Wilson asked.

"You wish" House snickered.

"Your here early" Wilson said.

"Cameron came in to help Cuddy, figured I may as well stay."

"How's her ankle?"

"Was good till she put too much weight on it last night" House said.

"Has she had an x-ray?" Wilson asked.

"Going to take her now actually" House said taking a final sip of his coffee and limping inside.

"Let me know what the results are" Wilson said as he walked back into his office.


	85. Chapter 84

Ch. 84

House walked into Cuddy's office to find Cameron filling in paperwork on one side of the desk - Cuddy on the other. "Good morning Dr. House" Cuddy greeted him just as eagerly as her husband had done no more than ten minutes ago.

"I knew it" House replied thinking back to his conversation with Wilson about him getting lucky with Cuddy this morning.

"What are you talking about?" Cuddy asked confused.

"I'm taking her" house said as he pointed to Cameron.

"Since when do I belong to you?" she asked.

"I think you declared it last night actually" he grinned.

"Where are you taking her?" Cuddy inquired.

"X-ray her ankle" he told them. An orderly entered the office with a wheelchair for Cameron. The orderly parked the wheelchair next to House and Cameron sat down in it.

Foreman was in the diagnostics office going through the last of his research notes for his presentation. Chase had finished the slides for the power point presentation and had returned to his crossword puzzle. Foreman finally closed the file and threw it down on the table.

"Finished?" Chase asked.

"Yep, just need House's signature and it will be good to go" he said.

"Did they give you a revised date yet?" he asked. With the hospital repairs still not complete Cuddy had pushed the date of his presentation back.

"Two weeks Wednesday" he told him. Foreman looked up as Marty walked into the room. "Hey Marty" he greeted him.

"Hey, Foreman" he replied.

"Where did you get to the other night?" Chase asked.

"With the blonde" Foreman added. Marty actually blushed when confronted.

"What can I say we Wilson men have always had a way with the ladies" he smirked.

"Well you're going to have to pass on some of those secrets" Foreman said.

"You here to see Wilson?" Chase asked.

"Actually I was bored" he admitted "Just killing time before I fly out to LA for a photo shoot."



"What's the topic?" Chase asked.

"Something to do with Brad Pitt and his kids" Marty said like it was no big deal.

"So your hanging out with some Hollywood hot shots for the rest of the week" Foreman said.

"Something like that" he smiled. "While I'm here I guess I should say goodbye to my brother." Marty turned to leave and as he reached the door was stopped by the sound of Chase's voice.

"Hey, if you see House on your way out tell him where you're going" he grinned.

"Why?" Marty asked confused. "Does he have a sudden interest in photography?"

"No rather an obsession with Angelina Jolie" Chase replied.

"Seeya guys" Marty said as he walked down the hall.

House was reviewing Cameron's x-rays with the radiologist when Cameron was wheeled in behind them. "Good news Dr. Cameron, there's no break just a severe sprain" the radiologist concluded. House continued to look at the x-ray.

"House" she called out to him. "Do you agree?" she asked.

"Yeah, no break" he said as he turned to face her.

"Just bandage the ankle and apply ice and keep it elevated" he told her.

"She did go to medical school too" House glared at the radiologist.

"House, he's only being helpful" Cameron said as he left the room. House sat down in the wheelchair. "You expect me to push you back to Cuddy's office?" she asked with a smile.

"No" he said as he wheeled himself towards her. He gently pulled her down on to his lap placing all her weight on his left thigh.

"I could get used to this" she said as she threw her arm around his neck. House began to wheel the two of them out into the hall and to the elevator.

Marty waited patiently outside Wilson's office while he finished with a patient. After watching the patient leave Marty gently knocked and waited for Wilson to respond. "Come in" Wilson said.

"Hey Jimmy" Marty said as he entered.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming by - is everything OK?" he asked playing the protective brother role perfectly.

"Fine, I'm flying out to LA this afternoon, thought I'd come by see you and Lisa before I left" he told him.



"What's in LA?" Wilson asked.

"Photo shoot - Brad his kids nothing exciting" Marty declared.

"Do me a favor?" Wilson asked.

"Let me guess if I see House tell him where I'm going?" Marty asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Chase and Foreman told me about him liking Angelina Jolie - personally I don't know why he left Jennifer for her but hey what do I know" Marty joked as he turned to head out the door.

"When are you back?" he asked.

"Early next week" he declared as he shook his brothers hand.

"Stop by and see Lisa on your way out" Wilson said as he walked him to the door.

Cameron and House arrived safely back at Cuddy's office although there were a few crashes along the way. Cameron moved to lift herself out of the chair when House put his hand on her arm stopping her. "Not just yet" he seemed to plead with her eyes.

"If I don't get up soon we both know I won't get out of her for a while" she blushed.

"So you're going to leave me here like this?" he asked. Cameron had felt from the moment she sat down his excitement continue to build till it was at the point it was at now.

"What do you want me to do about it, you started it" she grinned.

"I thought you would help me" he declared.

"In my bosses office?" she asked.

"I'm your boss."

"Remember what happened last time we did this here?" she asked.

"I remember we had a great time" he smirked.

"Not the point" she frowned at him.

"Well if that's not the point then I've been doing it wrong all these years" he replied. Cuddy walked into her office with Marty behind her.

"Thank god" Cameron said out loud.

"Hey Allison how's the ankle?" Marty asked.



"Just a severe sprain it should be better in a couple of days" she replied.

"X-ray showed no breaks?" Cuddy asked.

"None" Cameron said. "What brings you here Marty?" Cameron asked as she slowly got up from House's lap much to his disappointment.

"Just stopped in to say goodbye before I head to LA for a photo shoot" he said looking towards House.

"Hey, House ask Marty who he's photographing?" Cuddy toyed with him.

"Who is it" Cameron asked noticing House's glum expression at her removing herself from his lap.

"Brad and the kids maybe Angelina too" he said.

"What's next?" House asked throwing his hands in the air and wheeling himself out of the room to have a very cold shower.

Cameron and House arrived home later that evening and had a nice quiet relaxing meal. House was sitting at his piano mindless tapping away at the keys while Cameron rested with her foot elevated by cushions on the couch. Cameron sipped on a glass of wine while House nursed a glass of scotch. "You haven't played in a while" she commented.

"My hands have been busy elsewhere" he replied.

"There not now" she said.

"Is that an invitation?"

"I miss your playing" she told him.

"I haven't really played much for you" he said.

"I know, I used to sneak down the hall when you would play late at night when you thought I was asleep" she grinned.

"Well if I had of known you were awake we could have been having sex" he joked.

"I guess you missed out" she grinned. House continued to run his fingers over the keys the beautiful sound being released swept through Cameron's body. She took a sip from her glass and placed it onto the coffee table. Cameron was wearing a pair of House's boxers and an old t-shirt of her own. She toyed with the hem of her shirt, closing her eyes as the soft slow music continued. House looked out of the corner of his eye and saw her hand disappear underneath the hem of her shirt. The higher the note that he played on the piano the higher Cameron's hand went up her shirt. As she played with her nipples a small moan crept from her mouth and House himself took a deep breath. House adjusted his jeans to try and accomadate his growing excitement. Without taking his eyes from her the music continued - although he wouldn't admit it 

just yet it was becoming harder and harder... to concentrate. As he deepened the chords Cameron's hand ventured south beneath her boxers centering above her spot that House had proclaimed and she had gladly accepted as his. Her movements were slow - like the music, he could see her wanting him to quicken the pace through his notes but he wanted to torture her for a little bit longer. Adjusting himself for the second time in less than five minutes he was aware that he was not only torturing her but himself as well. Her moaning was becoming louder, her cries for him to push her over the edge becoming painful for him to hear. He turned his head back to his piano. "Oh, Greg..." she moaned causing him to snap his head to back to her. Her breathing was quick and shallow, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead. She was close, and so was he. He wanted to jump from his seat and limp as quickly as he could to the couch and thrust himself into her harder than he ever had before. He waited and played some more. He slowed the music and could see the disappointment on her face. He smiled wickedly as he saw her reaction. The music grew quicker more intense as did her rhythmic movements causing her to scream his name louder than she had until now. He stopped playing and watched as she took herself to the edge. Standing very awkwardly he limped to her on the couch he stood behind the end of the couch and she followed him with her free hand wrapping it around his waist as she came. He held her arm tightly to him pressing him into her as she rode every wave of pleasure. Cameron reached down to Mt. Gregory which she had no trouble finding. He moaned as she leaned her head back on the edge of the couch and looked up at him. He looked down at her as she began to undo his belt buckle. He cleared his throat trying to speak.

"Bed" he managed to say. Cameron slowly lifted herself up from the couch and walked behind House her hand slowly reaching out and ever so softly touched his back as she passed. House took off his shirt and left it on the floor then removing his t-shirt by the time he reached the hall. When he arrived at the bedroom door he saw Cameron on the bed waiting for him sitting with her knees tucked up beneath her chest. Her hair falling down around her shoulders House couldn't help but smile and think to himself "I am one lucky bd."

The following morning as Wilson neared his office he was surprised to find a small contingent of nurses waiting for him. "Good morning" he smiled nervously.

"Good morning Dr. Wilson" Brenda replied. Wilson unlocked his office door and flicked on the light. Brenda and another nurse Julia followed him inside. "May we talk to you for a minute?" Brenda asked.

"Of course" he said.

"Well, we were thinking of organizing a fundraiser to raise money to help rebuild the hospital" Julia said.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Cuddy about this?" he asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"Well, we want to thank her in some way" Julia explained.

"Dr. Cuddy does a lot for this hospital, and for her employees - like allowing us to go home in the middle of a hurricane" Brenda said. "We were thinking of a dinner where she is the guest of honor kind of like a testimonial" she explained.



"It sounds like a good idea, but how are you going to keep a secret from her?" Wilson asked.

"We figured we'd tell her about the fundraiser but not about anything else - we'll organize everything. A lot of the staff are very keen to help." Julia told him.

"You will need help these events aren't easy to organize. Let me know if I or any of the staff can do anything" he said.

"Thanks Dr. Wilson we'll keep you up to date" Brenda said.

Cameron strolled into the clinic and took a chart from the already mounting pile. "Good morning Allison" Cuddy said.

"Morning Lisa" she replied.

"Is House here yet?" Cuddy asked.

"He's in his office" Cameron told her. Although she forgot to tell her he was sleeping. "Do you want me to page him for you?" Cameron asked.

"It's fine I'll go up and see him I need to discuss Foreman's lecture with him" she explained. Cameron headed into exam room two and immediately paged House.

House had just woken up after receiving Cameron's page and was rubbing his hand through his hair when Cuddy walked in. "Morning" she greeted him.

"My favorite fun bags" he declared.

"Better not let Cameron hear you say that" she grinned.

"Second favorite" House corrected himself.

"How's Foreman's lecture coming along?" she asked.

"I have it here" he said holding it up.

"Have you read it?" she asked.

"Not yet" he said.

"Think it will be OK?" she asked.

"I'm sure it will be fine" he said.

"Good let me know by the end of the day I want to get the lecture day organized" she said.

"Let you know as soon as I read it."



The end of the day arrived quickly. Cameron spent most of it in the clinic while House read Foreman's article, bugged Wilson went searching for a case and came up empty handed. On his way out House and Cameron called in to see Sean in the children's ward. "Hey Sean, how you feeling?" Cameron asked.

"OK" he replied. "Hey House" he said.

"How's things?" House asked.

"Still here" he quipped. House reached into his pocket and pulled out his PSP handing it to Sean.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A loan" he said. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to pick it up" he told him.

"Thanks" Sean said smiling. Cameron and House walked down the hall to the elevator.

"That was nice of you" Cameron grinned.

"No one will believe you if you tell them" he told her as they stepped inside the elevator.

"You're going soft" she said.

"That's what you think" he grinned.

Over the next two weeks workmen continued the repairs at PPTH. A hospital fundraiser had been organized with the help of Dr. Cuddy, the hospital board and the staff of the hospital themselves. Cuddy still had no idea about the planned surprise the staff had for her. Marty had agreed to be the official photographer for the evening (free of charge) and musical entertainment had been booked thanks to Cameron and her connections to a certain piano playing entertainer who was more than willing to help out the lovely Dr. Cuddy. "Everything set?" Brenda asked as she sat with Julia.

"Yep, it's all done now we just have to sit back and wait for tomorrow night" she confirmed.

"There are a lot of big contributors coming tomorrow night" Julia added.

"Let's hope we raise a lot of money, that way we won't have to auction the doctors off again" Brenda quipped.

Cameron was in the children's ward having lunch with Sean. She would go see him a couple of times a day, House would go along also but today Wilson was with her. Wilson had gone out and gotten them some real food as Sean called it. Hot dogs with the works and a can of soda. "So are you both going to the big party tomorrow night?" asked Sean in between bites.



"Yep" Cameron replied.

"The nurses talk about it a lot" he replied.

"Well I'll be sure to tell you all about it" Wilson promised him.

"I wish I could go, I haven't been out of here in months" he sighed.Sean's condition while it had not gotten any worse had not improved either. The third course of treatment was finished a couple of days ago and he was just starting to gain his strength back. Wilson turned around to find his brother standing in the hall. Marty looked into the room and smiled when Wilson turned around. "Who's that?" Sean asked.

"That's my brother Marty" Wilson explained. "Do you want to say hi?"

"Sure" replied Sean. He didn't get a lot of visitors so he was always happy to meet someone new. Wilson waved him into the room and Marty opened the door letting himself in.

"Marty, this is Sean a patient of mine. Sean this is my brother Marty" Wilson introduced them. Marty looked at the young boy and held out his hand for him.

"Good to meet you Sean" Marty said.

"You too" he replied. "Are you a doctor too?" Sean asked.

"Are you channeling my dad?" Marty asked with a smirk. Sean didn't understand the joke but it did get a laugh from Wilson and Cameron.

"I'm a photographer" he said.

"Do you have any pictures here?" Sean asked.

"Not with me but I can bring some by if you like" Marty offered.

"That would be cool" Sean replied.

"Well we have to go listen to Foreman's lecture" Cameron said as she collected their rubbish and threw it into the bin. "I'll call in and see you before I go home" Cameron told him.

"OK," Sean nodded. As they walked down the hall and got into the elevator Marty became more interested in Sean.

"What's his story?" Marty asked.

"Leukemia, his mum died two years ago his father has never been in the picture. No other relatives so he's been bounced around foster care" Wilson explained.

"But because he's sick" Cameron continued. "No one is willing to take him in" she said.



"That's rough" Marty said. As the elevator arrived at the ground floor Wilson and Marty stepped out.

"You coming?" Wilson asked.

"I told House I'd get him when it was time" she explained.

"We'll see you in there" Wilson said as the elevator doors closed.

Cameron approached House's office to find the blinds drawn and the lights out. She opened the door and found him asleep on his couch. She kneeled on the floor alongside him and gently ran her hand across his forehead. "Greg" she whispered. House didn't move. Cameron moved closer and brushed her lips up against his. He captured her lips with his own and feverishly deepened their kiss. After a few moments Cameron separated them both and took a deep breath. "We have to go or we'll be late" she said.

"For what?" he questioned.

"Foreman's lecture" she reminded him.

"I know how it ends" he moaned.

"House you have to go" she told him.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going" she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"To support him."

"Stay here support me in my hour of need" he replied.

"What need might that be?" she smirked.

"I need you" he smirked back as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her once more. His hands moved gracefully down her back and managed to undo the clasp of her bra through her lab coat.

"House" she scolded him.

"What happened to Greg" he grinned as he sat up. Cameron took off her lab coat and fastened her bra back up.

"Are you coming?" she held out her hand for him.

"I don't know you tell me?" he asked playfully. Cameron rolled her eyes and lead him out of the office.




	86. Chapter 85

Ch. 85

Foreman's lecture had been a success. A lot of the people who had attended the lecture had decided to stay on for the fundraiser which was being held tonight. House had decided to take the team to a bar around the corner to celebrate his success. Well actually he just wanted to go along with Cameron - but she made him invite Foreman and Chase. It was around four o' clock when Cameron looked at her watch.

"We should get going" she told House.

"What for?" he asked.

"I have to get ready" she said.

"It doesn't start till 7pm" House said.

"There is a lot that goes on for a woman to get ready" Cameron explained. "I can't just slap on the same old tux and walk out the door."

"This look has taken years to perfect" House smirked at her.

"Still needs a little work" she mumbled. "You stay with the boys I'll go home and start getting ready" she told him.

"Alright I'll see you in an hour" he said.

"Bring food with you" she told him as she stood. "I'll see you guys later tonight" she said with a wave goodbye to Foreman and Chase. She leaned over and gave House a kiss on the cheek.

"Where's my kiss?" Chase teased as Cameron picked up her bag. House glared at Chase whose grin had turned to a look of fear.

Wilson and Cuddy had arrived home just after 4pm. Wilson was still rather surprised that Cuddy had no idea she was being honored tonight. It wasn't very often someone kept a secret from her. Cuddy was upstairs in their bedroom preparing to hop in the shower when her phone rang. "Hello" she answered.

"Hey Lisa it's me" Cameron greeted her.

"Hey Allison" she greeted her.

"I have a question for you" Cameron said.

"Fire away" Cuddy replied.

"Red or black?" she asked.

"Black." Cuddy said without hesitation. "You look incredible in black" she told her.



"That's what I thought - I just wanted a second opinion" she said.

"Where's House?" Cuddy asked.

"Having drinks with Chase and Foreman."

"What time are you guys coming by in the limo?" Cuddy asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"About 6:30pm" Cameron told her.

"Great, we'll see you then."

"OK, bye" Cameron said hanging up the phone.

A little over an hour later House arrived at their apartment with a small offering of food as Cameron had ordered. He placed the bags down on the bench in the kitchen and headed to the bedroom. Cameron was standing in her robe her wet hair wrapped in a towel. "Damn it" House commented.

"Damn what?" she asked.

"I missed you in the shower" he sighed.

"Well if you left with me you wouldn't have" she reminded him.

"Well why didn't you say so."

"I didn't think I'd have to spell it out" she said. House moved behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist. His beard tickled her neck as he began to kiss her softly.

"I think you missed a spot" he told her playfully. Cameron turned in her arms to face him.

"Really where?" she asked playing along.

"Well" he began sliding her robe off her shoulders and kissing her collarbone. "Here" he said. He then moved to the other side and lifted her neck to give himself better access. "And a big spot right here" he mumbled into her neck as he kissed her. Cameron let his exploration continue for a few more minutes before she placed her hands on his chest and stopped him.

"Well now that you've cleaned up those couple of spots I won't need to have another shower will I" she teased. House leaned back onto the dresser defeated.

"Fine" he sulked as he went and lay on the bed.

"You have to get ready" she told him as he lay down.

"I have plenty of time" he said.



"It's 5:15" she began. "The limo will be here at 6:15pm to pick us up and then we are going to pick up Lisa, Jimmy and Marty we cannot be late" she told him.

"Fine" he mumbled as he limped to the shower. House turned the water on and began to remove his clothes when Cameron stuck her head around the corner.

"Greg" she said. House turned to look at her. "It's taking all my strength not to jump you right now" she smiled. House smiled back as he hopped into the shower.

At 6:35pm the limo arrived at Lisa & Jimmy's house. The driver opened the door for them as Lisa, Jimmy, and Marty piled into the limo and greeted Foreman, Chase, House & Cameron. A short time later they arrived at the event and climbed out of the limo. Foreman was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with pale purple shirt and silver tie. Chase was wearing a black suit with a pastel green shirt and matching tie. Wilson and House had both gone with the traditional black tux and they both made it look good. Marty being the official photographer for the evening decided he better look the part and he too wore a black tux. Cuddy stepped out of the limo in a bark blue cocktail dress that hugged her hips and fell to the ground. The strapless dress exposed her shoulders (a design feature that Wilson loved), and fit her body perfectly. Cameron followed her out of the car and was wearing a black evening gown with thin spaghetti straps that criss crossed down her back exposing parts of her bare back to the public. Her hair flowed down around her shoulders drawing attention to her neckline. "Cameron you look incredible" Wilson commented earning him a smack from House.

"Down boy" House said.

"Hey I'm married" Wilson said in reply.

"To an incredibly hot woman" House replied back.

"Hey" Wilson said slapping him. Cuddy and Cameron both blushed as they took their partners by the arm and headed inside.

Cuddy and Wilson strolled into the foyer arm in arm, followed by the rest of the team. They mingled in the foyer with the other doctors and benefactors of the hospital. House made his way to the bar with Cameron. A regular routine Cameron had noticed from the very first time he got dragged to one of those events. House's theory was that if he had to be there he may as well be liquored up for the occasion. Cameron ordered a glass of wine while House placed his usual order of Jack Daniels. "You look very sexy this evening" Cameron commented to House.

"When don't I?" he asked in reply. Cameron rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her wine. Chase and Foreman joined them and told them they were beginning to seat people in the main room. Chase and Foreman walked ahead of them as they strolled behind. "Still want to jump me don't you?" House quizzed Cameron.

"When don't I" she grinned.



Inside the main ballroom the lights softly lit the room with ivory candles adorning every table. The white and red roses signifying the hospital colors filled the room with an incredible breathtaking scent. The stage revealed a piano and other instruments supplying some clue as to the upcoming entertainment. House and Cameron arrived at their table where they sat while taking in the surroundings of the room.

"This place looks incredible" Cameron remarked.

"They did do an excellent job" Chase agreed. By now House was already beginning to become bored and had finished his drink he searched the room for a waiter. Cameron looked at her watch and noted the time.

"Will you excuse us for a minute" Cameron said as she stood taking House by the hand.

"Where are we going?" House asked.

"I need your help with something" she replied. House's eyes immediately lit up. "Nothing like that" she admonished him softly.

They stopped and talked to Cuddy and Wilson on their way to the back of the stage.

"Is everything organized?" Cuddy asked Cameron as she approached. Cuddy was the only other person who knew what Cameron was doing.

"Just going to make sure everything is OK" Cameron told her.

"Do you know what is going on?" Wilson asked House.

"I thought we were going to have sex but she killed that idea" House smirked.

"Just shut up and come with me" she said grabbing his hand and leading him away. She pressed the button on the elevator and they rode to the next floor. House pressed the emergency stop button with the bottom of his cane and turned to face Cameron. "House what are you doing?" she asked coyly. He limped towards her pinning her against the wall he hung his cane over the railing and shifted his weight to his left leg. Mere inches from her face he was breathing in her perfume and could almost taste her lips on his. He moved his right arm and rested it above her head while he gently cupped her face with his left hand. He leaned into her neck placing a soft kiss on her collarbone moving up along her neck pausing in front of her lips. He slowly pressed his lips to hers moving his hand from her face to her neck as he pulled her closer to his body. They deepened their kiss as Cameron began to caress his back with her hand. House pulled back from her embrace turned and pressed the button to continue the elevator on the rest of it's journey. Without a word he stood against the wall opposite her and continued the rest of the trip in silence. Cameron rearranged her dress and fiddled with her hair slightly as the doors opened. They both exited with a grin on their faces. Cameron walked to the room down the hall and knocked standing patiently waiting for a response. The door opened to reveal the night's musical entertainment.



"Allison it's good to see you again" Billy said as he hugged her. House stood behind her not totally amazed that she had been able to convince Billy Joel to play at a hospital benefit - he was always willing to help in whatever way he could.

"You too, how have you been?" she asked.

"Fantastic," came the reply. "Where's House?" he asked. House emerged from behind the door to shake hands.

"Good to see you again" House said offering his hand.

"You too, come on in" he gestured for them to join him inside.

"I just popped in to make sure you had everything you need" Cameron said as she held House's hand in hers.

"Everything's fine" he told her. "House did you get that music I sent you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's incredible" he replied.

"It lacks something, could you have a look at it for me give me some ideas?" he asked.

"I don't think there's much I can offer" House said.

"I've heard you play - you've got a gift" he told him.

"Why don't you stay here and play a little while I go check on Cuddy" Cameron suggested.

"Anything to avoid going back down there" House agreed.

Marty made his way through the hospital corridors and arrived at his destination. He snuck into the room quietly just in case the person he was visiting was asleep. Sean turned in his bed to see Marty in the door way. "Hey Marty" Sean greeted him. Although the boy was only seven, and he and Marty had just met earlier that day Sean still remembered who he was. He was a bright caring child and Marty couldn't imagine someone like that having no family and no one wanting to adopt him further puzzled him.

"You want to get out of here?" Marty asked.

"Totally" Sean said.

"Well I have to take pictures at this fancy party that everyone's going to" he told him. "I'll need some help" he told him.

"Like an assistant?" Sean asked excitedly.

"Exactly" Marty replied. "But not too late I don't want to get us into trouble" he declared.



"But I don't have anything to wear" Sean sighed. Marty pulled a bag from behind his back and laid the suit and shirt on the bed for Sean to wear. "Is this for me?" he asked.

"Yep, now get dressed were going to be late" he said.

Cameron returned to the function room and took a glass of wine from a passing waiter. She felt a small tug on her dress and as she turned she was shocked to see Sean staring back at her. "Hi Dr. Allison" he greeted her warmly.

"Sean, don't you look adorable" she said. "Who bought you here?" she asked.

"That would be me" Marty said stepping from behind the crowd. "I needed an assistant" he explained.

"I get to help him take pictures" Sean proudly told her.

"Well you make sure he takes one of us and House won't you."

"Where is Dr. House?" Sean asked.

"He's talking to someone upstairs" she said.

"Well we better go take some pictures of these folks" Marty began.

"You ready to go?" he asked Sean.

"Yep, seeya later Dr. Allison" Sean waved as he followed Marty.


	87. Chapter 86

Ch. 86

House returned to the auditorium for their main meal. He sat next to Cameron and gently squeezed her hand under the table. "Did you have fun?" Cameron asked.

"When?" he asked.

"Upstairs hanging out with Billy" she said.

"I had more fun in the elevator" he smirked.

"Me too" she said as she leaned in and kissed him gently. Her right hand trailed up his thigh and worked it's way inside his leg to his groin. House deepened their kiss encouraging her movements and Cameron didn't disappoint him as she cupped him in her hands.

"House, I've hardly seen you all night" Wilson remarked as he sat down at the table interrupting the couple. House moaned as he pulled away from Cameron.

"Been a little busy" he replied.

"I can see" Wilson grinned. Cuddy joined them at the table and they all began their meals.

Marty and Sean had so far captured some great shots of everyone at the party. He had taken pictures of guests with their wives and husbands, groups of staff together and had also captured a few private shots of people catching them off guard. Marty thought this was the best way to catch people in their true light. Sean had remained at his side all night. He held his bag for him as they moved around the room and was a big hit with all the guests. Marty and Sean decided to take a break while the guests had their meals. "Are you hungry?" Marty asked Sean.

"Kind of" Sean replied.

"What do you mean kind of?" he asked. Sean watched as a tray full of food went past.

"That looks gross" he commented. Marty laughed as he lead Sean into the kitchen. They walked to the freezer and opened the door.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Marty asked.

"Vanilla" he said. Marty took the tub of vanilla ice cream and placed it on the bench. he picked up two spoons and handed one to Sean.

"Aren't we going to use plates?" Sean asked.

"Why?" Marty asked digging his spoon into the creamy dessert. Sean grinned and followed Marty's lead eagerly eating the ice cream.

As dinner wound up Cuddy made her way to the stage to introduce the entertainment. "Ladies and gentleman" she began. "I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and supporting our hospital. We have been through a lot in the last month and I would like to take this opportunity to 

publicly thank my doctors, nurses and support staff for all their tremendous support." Cuddy paused as the room broke out into applause. "I would also like to thank my friends and last but not least my husband James." Wilson blushed as she made mention of him. "Over this past month James has probably been thinking why I even have a house as I seem to spend most of my time at the hospital." The room full of doctors and nurses laughed as they knew how much time she did indeed spend at the hospital. "Without any further delay I would like to thank Dr. Cameron for helping us line up your entertainment for this evening. Would you please welcome to the stage Mr. Billy Joel." Thunderous applause broke out as everyone stood to welcome the great entertainer.

Cameron and Wilson stood by the bar waiting for their drinks. "Does Cuddy have any idea?" Cameron asked.

"Not a clue" Wilson told her with a grin.

"I can't believe this hospital has been able to keep a secret from her" Cameron said as she took their drinks and handed Wilson his.

"Tell me about it I have trouble keeping the slightest thing from her" he admitted.

"House is the same it's like the two of them have this built in sensor that tells them when someone is lying" she smirked. They walked back towards the front of the stage carrying drinks for themselves and Cuddy and House. House was standing to the side of the stage leaning on a stool to take the weight off his leg. Cameron stood nestled in front of him snug between his legs. Wilson took Cuddy by the hand and lead her on to the dance floor amongst the other couples. House's hand encircled her waist slowly sliding his hands down her hips. He kissed her neck softly nibbling at her neck. "Greg, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I thought that was pretty obvious" he smirked. The music stopped and House ceased his movements.

"Ladies and gentleman we're going to take a short break, and I'd ask you to stay tuned for an important announcement" Billy declared. Stepping from the stage he made his way over to House and Cameron.

"Have I told you how brilliant you are" Cameron said wrapping her arm around Billy's shoulder.

"Well now that you bring it up you haven't mentioned it lately" he quipped.

"Well you are" she smiled.

"This doesn't bother you?" he asked House. "Your girlfriend telling another guy that he's brilliant."

"Oh, she let's me know in other ways" House smirked.

"And if your good I might even tell you later" she smirked. Their attention turned back to the stage as nurse Brenda approached the podium.



"Ladies and gentleman," she began as the room went quiet. "I have been nominated as a representative of the staff of PPTH to talk to you this evening." Cuddy's attention turned to the stage stunned to see a member of her staff addressing the room. "This fundraiser was organized to aid in the repairs of our hospital. It is also to recognize the tireless efforts of our Dean of Medicine Dr. Lisa Cuddy." Cuddy almost choked on her wine as her surprise got the better of her. "Dr. Cuddy's compassion extends not only to her patients but to her staff at the hospital also. During the recent storms that tore through our city many of us had their homes under threat including Dr.Cuddy and Dr. Wilson's. Dr. Cuddy gave us the opportunity to go home and prepare our homes. An opportunity that we gratefully took. While the storms left our homes untouched the woman who had strived to keep this hospital open in a time of crisis - it was her home that she shares with Dr. Wilson that was damaged. The tree that once resided in her front yard was uprooted and fell through the front of their house." The room sat in silence as Brenda recounted her tale. "Dr. Cuddy didn't mention this hardship to us. She is not one to dwell on these experiences, and we know there are some things insurance can't replace. I would like to invite Dr. Cuddy and her husband Dr. Wilson to the stage please." Cuddy and Wilson made their way to the stage. Wilson himself was unaware that this was going to be part of the proceeding's. "With some help we were able to get a re-print of one of Dr. Cuddy's favorite pictures which had been destroyed the night of the storm. We would like to present this picture to Dr. Cuddy on our behalf to thank her for her tireless efforts at the hospital. For treating her employees fairly and appreciating our contribution. Dr. Cuddy you are an inspiring boss, doctor and woman. We are proud to work for you. This is a small token of our appreciation." Brenda presented them with a large 1m x .8m framed print of them taken on their wedding day. Cuddy's eyes welled with tears as she took the picture and Wilson gently took her hand.

An emotional Cuddy made her way to the podium to thank her employees. "I honestly can't believe you were able to keep this a secret from me" she announced. The room filled with small laughter. "This hospital would not be able to run as well as it does, provide the care that it does without your help. We provide the reputation we have with outstanding nursing staff, orderlies, lab technicians, professors, and world renowned doctors specialists in their field. Thank you for this incredible picture which I'm sure we will treasure and will take pride of place on our new wall at home - as soon as it is built" Cuddy laughed along with the rest of the room. Wilson took her hand and pulled her towards him embracing her tightly. "Did you know about this?" she asked as she pulled back from his embrace.

"I may have had an inclining about the speech not about the picture though that was all them" Wilson told her. "How did they find out about our other picture being destroyed anyway?" he asked.

"I only told..." Cuddy paused as her mind recalled who exactly it was she told. "Come with me" she said taking Wilson by the hand and leading him down the steps of the stage. Cuddy with Wilson trailing behind stormed towards Cameron and House who were still standing chatting with Billy. "You!" Cuddy raged.

"Oh sh!t" Cameron gulped.

"You were the only one I told about the picture" Cuddy confronted Cameron.

"You like it don't you?" Cameron asked hesitantly. Cuddy paused and regained her composure.

"I love it" she said leaning in to hug Cameron. "Thank you."



"You deserve it" Cameron told her.

"I can't believe you kept a secret" Cuddy said turning her attention to House.

"When it's important" House began.

"When it's important yeah right. I told you that if Cuddy found out from you I wouldn't sleep with you for a month" Cameron interrupted.

"That too" House agreed. Marty approached the group with Sean who wanted to see Wilson.

"Hi Dr. Wilson" Sean raced up to him. Wilson picked the youngster up and held him next to Cuddy.

"Hey Sean what are you doing here?" he asked.

"He's with me" Marty said. "I remembered how bored he was earlier today and I thought he might want to come help me out tonight."

"We had ice cream" Sean told the group. "And we didn't use plates" he continued. They all laughed as Billy prepared to take to the stage again.

"I think you should be getting back to bed" Marty said.

"Do I have to go?" Sean sulked.

"One last picture of all of us and then to bed" Marty compromised.

"OK" Sean eagerly agreed. Cuddy and Wilson stood with Sean who was still in Wilson's arms between Cameron and House and Billy to their right.

"OK,swap" Billy said taking the camera from Marty and trading places with him. Marty took Billy's place and posed for the photograph. To anyone walking by who didn't know better they all looked like one happy family.

Billy finally made his way back on stage and began playing. As the crowd spilled onto the dance floor Wilson saw this as his opportunity to steal Cuddy away for a while. Wilson politely excused them and took her outside. The moon shone brightly in the sky hitting her eyes in the most perfect light he had ever seen. "What's wrong?" Cuddy asked a little concerned at his behavior seeing as he hadn't spoken since they left.

"Nothing's wrong" he said. "I just wanted you to myself for a minute" he admitted. Cuddy smiled at the romantic gesture he had made. It was often little things like this that made her fall for him even more.

"You want me don't you?" she asked.



"In every possible way" he said leaning in and taking her lips passionately. Couples walked passed them as they continued to show their affection for one another. Cuddy blushed slightly and took Wilson by the hand leading him around the corner. "Are you leading me a stray Dr. Cuddy?" Wilson asked coyly. Cuddy turned to him and smirked as they reached a more secluded darkened area. Cuddy took Wilson's hands and planted them on her waist he dived back onto her lips as his hands reached lower. She brushed her hands down his chest tearing at the buttons on his shirt craving access to the naked flesh beneath. Wilson moaned deeply as she explored further her hands reaching his belt in record time. "I thought you liked foreplay?" Wilson joked. Cuddy grabbed his groin and squeezed tenderly.

"We can take care of that at home" she told him resuming her assault on his lips. Wilson was already more than ready to cope with her demands as his excitement grew at her continued touch. He turned Cuddy against the wall and slid his hand up her dress. Searching with his hand he pulled her g-string to one side and teased her.

"James... you've got to fk me" she begged him. Wilson kissed her neck as he delved inside her eliciting a small cry from Cuddy. She wrapped her legs around his waist encouraging him further. Whether it was the risk of them getting caught or their burning desire for one another perhaps both - they knew that their climaxes were close. Cuddy bit into his shirt as he exploded inside her muffling his cries into her shoulder. As they both regained their breath they rearranged their clothes and inspected each other before returning to the party. Wilson whispered into her ear as they rejoined the guests. "Do you think that was enough to get Pablo back?"

Wilson and Cuddy returned to House and Cameron who were chatting with Foreman and Chase. Wilson protectively put his arm around Cuddy's waist and pulled her closely. "Dr. Cuddy we seemed to lose you and Dr. Wilson for a moment" House said with a grin.

"We stepped outside for some fresh air" she told him trying to disguise her own grin.

"You could have had what two whole breaths of fresh air or maybe just one little one" House suggested. Foreman and Chase sensed this conversation was taking a turn for the worse and one they didn't particularly want to witness. Cuddy pulled herself away from Wilson's grip and stood inches from House's face.

"It was a much needed long, deep, refreshing breath of air" she whispered to him with a smirk. Cameron laughed as Cuddy turned and returned to Wilson.

Foreman and Chase were talking to two women at the bar. When the women excused themselves to go to the bathroom. "I thought you were serious about that chick you bought to the bar that night" Foreman questioned him.

"We broke up a couple of weeks ago, she moved interstate" he told Foreman.

"Sorry, why didn't you say something?" Foreman asked.



"No big deal" he said with a shrug of his shoulders. The two women returned and resumed their conversation with the two doctors. Cameron looked over to the boys at the bar who were talking to the two women. She snickered when she recalled where she had seen them before.

"What's so funny?" Cuddy asked her.

"See Foreman and Chase talking at the bar" she told Cuddy, Wilson and House. "The woman in the red dress was just in the ladies room..."

"What's your point?" House asked.

"She was standing up" Cameron declared.

"That's a guy??" Wilson asked horrified.

"Yep," Cameron said. The four of them laughed at the predicament the boys were in.

"This couldn't get much better" House said. Just as he spoke Foreman and Chase grabbed their coats and lead the women out of the ballroom.

"I was wrong" House admitted as they all broke into laughter again.

Marty carried Sean back into the ward and into his room trying not to wake anyone up along the way. He sat Sean down on the bed as he sat alongside him. "I had a really good time tonight" Sean told him.

"Me too," Marty replied. "Thanks for helping me." Sean yawned as he listened to Marty. "Let's get you into bed. Where are your pyjamas?" he asked.

"In the second draw" he said as he pointed to the cabinet to his left. Marty hopped off the bed and made his way to the cabinet and pulled out the boys pyjamas and handed them to him.

"I'll wait outside while you change" Marty said. He stepped out into the hall and waited while Sean changed.

"Finished" Sean cried out. Marty headed back into the room and folded the discarded clothes placing them into the cabinet.

"Can you pass me my picture?" Sean asked. "It's in the top drawer." Marty opened the top drawer and took out the picture of Sean's mum. He looked at it for a moment taking in all of the features of the attractive woman in the frame. She had lovely brown hair and amazing green eyes. Her jaw line perfectly formed along her face adorned by her free flowing hair. Marty was lost in the picture and didn't even hear Sean speaking to him the first couple of times.

"That's my mum" Sean told him. Marty finally turned to face him.

"She's very pretty" Marty said handing him the picture. Marty made his way to the door and stopped at the sound of Sean speaking again.



"Will you come see me tomorrow?" Sean asked.

"I'll bring the pictures" Marty said as he headed back to the party.

As the party was beginning to wind down and Billy had finished performing House and Cameron along with Wilson and Cuddy were keen to move on. House reached into his pocket and shook two vicodin into the palm of his hand. He swallowed them dry and limped over towards Cameron. He hooked his cane over the edge of the bar that Cameron was leaning against. He slid his hands along her hips and covered her backside with them. "Do you want to go out for a drink?" she asked him. House pressed himself closer to her body letting her know his full intentions."Or do you want to go home?" House moved his hands from her backside to the front of her waist slowly venturing south. "Home it is then" Cameron declared.

Cameron and House shared the limo home with Wilson and Cuddy. The couples were able to relax and stretch out a little more seeing as Chase & Foreman were no longer with them. Marty sat towards the front of the car nursing a drink in his hand. House had not said much since he got into the car, he was more focused on Cameron and at the moment he was undressing her with his eyes. Wilson and Cuddy looked keen to continue their earlier exploits and couldn't wait for their journey home to end. However House and Cameron were the first to be dropped off. "We'll see you Sunday for dinner?" Cameron asked Cuddy.

"I'll bring some wine" Cuddy told her.

"You should come to Marty" Cameron offered. Marty was day dreaming a little and didn't hear Cameron speak as first.

"I'll see what I'm doing" he replied. Cameron climbed out of the car first and then held her hand out for House as he limped out onto the pavement. They waved goodbye to their friends and went inside. Cameron unlocked the door and walked to the lamp on the coffee table turning it on.

"I'm exhausted" Cameron declared as she fell into a heap on the couch.

"Come to bed" House instructed her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you said you were tired" House replied simply.

"I'm not that tired" she said.

"I never said anything about sleep either" he said as he leaned over the back of the couch and began kissing her neck. "I want to finish what we started at the party."

"We barely got started" Cameron said.



"It was enough to get you started" he smirked.

"And you should always finish what you start" Cameron offered as she stood up and walked towards their bedroom. As House limped down the hall way behind her he swallowed two vicodin and removed his jacked throwing it on the floor of the bedroom. Cameron removed her dress and let it fall to the floor around her. She then unhooked her bra and removed it trailing her hands down and swiftly removing her panties all in one action. House stood in awe at the beautiful woman in front of him. He undid his tie and shirt ripping them off the entire time not moving his eyes from her body. Cameron sat on the edge of the bed and moved herself to the middle supporting herself on a pillow. She was happy to take in the show before her. House standing with only his pants on his toned biceps highlighted by the small amount of moonlight trickling into the room. He slowly removed his belt and pants stepping out of them and towards the bed Cameron was occupying. House lay on his left side holding himself up with his left arm. He ran his right hand along her body starting at her calves and working his way up to her neck. Cameron closed her eyes at his soft touch. He ran his thumb over her lips quickly replacing it with his mouth. She wrapped her left hand around his neck and pulled her closer toward him strengthening their kiss. She trailed her left hand along his torso down over his hip and worked her way into his inner thigh. She delighted in the fact that he was more than ready to tend to her needs, this fact only exciting her more. She rolled herself on top of him and began laying tender kisses along his chest and stomach, teasingly going further until she attacked Mt. Gregory with a burning desire. House screamed as she bought him closer and closer to the brink her own excitement building inside her.

"Allison... oh sh!t" he screamed. Cameron bought her lips back up to his chest not wanting him to arrive to early. Cameron moved to roll off him but House grabbed her arms stopping her. He sat her on his lap. Her legs on either side of him and lowered her down gently on tohim. Slowly at first she began moving her hips as did he - meeting her every thrust, penetrating her deeper than she had ever felt before.

"Oh, my god" she screamed as a small shiver went through her body preparing her for what was about to come. House threw her down onto her back and thrust inside her once more simultaneously releasing himself and her. He lay down next to her wrapping himself around her body as she wrapped herself around him.

"Don't go to sleep yet" House warned.

"Why not?" Cameron questioned with a small smile creeping across her face.

"I am no where near done with you tonight" he smirked.

Marty threw his camera bag down onto the table and changed out of the tux that he had borrowed from Wilson. He fixed himself another drink before laying exhausted on the couch. Picking his bag up he removed the memory card from his bag and inserted it into his laptop examining the pictures he took earlier. Some he would have to delete because they were just plain horrible, people not looking at the camera, eyes closed, mouths open mid sentence that sort of thing. Then there were others he could use for blackmail. The second memory card contained most of the shots people had requested. Husbands and wives together, staff pictured together, and then the final picture of his brother and wife with House and Cameron posing with 

Sean. To a stranger it was an excellent family photo. He hoped that Wilson and Cuddy would soon havechildren of their own. He knew they would be excellent parents it was just in their blood. Marty took one last look at the picture beforeswitching the laptop off and closing his eyes.

"You weren't lying to me were you" Cameron stated as she lay in bed with House the following morning.

"When?" House asked curiously.

"Last night when you told me you weren't done with me" she grinned.

"What makes you think I'm done with you now?" he asked.

"Hope?" she replied.

"Are you saying you don't want to sleep with me?" he asked pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I need more sleep" she told him.

"You slept" he said.

"Three hours is not enough after what you put me through."

"Didn't hear you complaining last night" he quipped. "In fact all I heard was Oh, god Greg! I'm coming make me..." he began before Cameron thrust a pillow at him hitting him in the head. "You so did not just do that" he grinned.

"And if I did?" she asked playfully.

"You're never going to sleep again" he replied as he pulled her towards him. Cameron grabbed the pillow from his lap and hit him with it again. Cameron laughed as House sat their stunned. "You really want to do this?" he asked with a smirk. Cameron whacked him with a pillow for the third time. House picked up a pillow of his own and hit her across the stomach with it - and it was on.

Wilson and Cuddy slept in that morning, and after having breakfast in bed slowly dragged themselves into the shower. "So what do you want to do today?" Wilson asked.

"I wouldn't mind checking on how the house is going" she responded.

"I spoke to him on Thursday he hopes to be done by the end of the week" Wilson told her.

"As much as I've enjoyed staying here I can't wait to get home" she told him. "You think we could take the spa with us?" she asked jokingly.



"It will fit in my suitcase" Wilson replied. Cuddy laughed as she headed out into the main room.

"I wonder how Chase and Foreman ended up last night?" Cuddy asked.

"Not well would be my guest and it's just going to be worse come Monday."

"Why Monday?"

"Because Monday they have to go to work and they don't know that House knows and probably think they can keep it to themselves" Wilson said.

"I wonder if House will take it easy on them?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah right" they both said in unison.

Chase awoke with a start and looked over at the empty bed next to him. He breathed a huge sigh of relief before collapsing onto the pillow beneath his head. Hoping that the events of last night had all been one horrible dream.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

"So you're a doctor, but what's your speciality?" the gorgeous brunette asked.

"I'm an intensivist" he replied looking her up and down.

"So you can handle intense situations with ease?" she asked seductively.

"Very easily" he responded. She wrapped her arm around his waist and let her hand trail down his back clasping his buttocks. "So what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm in show business" she replied.

"Really are you an actress?"

"Dancer/Singer, I work with Gwen" she said pointing to her friend who was getting closer to Foreman, a lot closer. "We work at a club downtown" she said.

"Which club? Maybe I've been there" he said.

"Honey, if you'd been there I'd know. No one as gorgeous as you would leave alone" she replied. Chase leaned across her to place his drink down on the bar behind them. He drew softly past her neck as something caught his eye. He froze as he looked closer and confirmed his suspicions. Drawing down to her hands he saw the largest hands he'd ever seen.

"Excuse me" he said as he hastily made his way to the bathroom. He quickly text Foreman and told him to meet him in the bathroom. Foreman walked in with a huge grin on his face.



"What the hell is wrong with you?" Foreman asked as he saw Chase very pale face.

"We have to go" he announced.

"Go where, in case you haven't noticed those two women out there are very interested in us" he told him.

"There not women" Chase told him.

"What do you mean there not women? Are you high?" he asked. "They work at a night club called 'Edna's'" Foreman tried to convince Chase.

"Hey mate" Chase asked a total stranger. "Do you know a club called Edna's?"

"What exactly are you implying buddy?" the stranger replied angrily.

"Would you please tell my friend what Edna's is?" Chase asked.

"It's a nightclub" Foreman responded.

"Yeah, for transvestites" the man stranger finished for him. Foreman's draw fell do the floor as Chase tried to snap him back to reality. He darted towards the toilet before throwing up.

"We have to get out of here" Chase said.

"Right behind you" Foreman agreed.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK


	88. Chapter 87

Ch. 87

Cuddy and Wilson drove down their street and pulled up in front of their house. Cuddy stepped out of the car and Wilson joined her on the path. "It looks like a house" Cuddy commented. A car pulled up behind them and a man in his 40's stepped out.

"You must be Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Wilson" he said as he approached them.

"Yes, I'm James Wilson this is my wife Lisa Cuddy" Wilson said as he shook the man's hand.

"Pleasure to finally meet you both. Name's George" he announced as he shook Wilson's hand.

"How's it going?" Cuddy asked.

"Great, we're ahead of schedule" he told them. "I can show you what we have left to do if you like."

"That would be great" Wilson said as he took Cuddy's hand and followed George inside.

"As you can see from outside we've repaired the roof and the support structure and all that's left to do in here is some plastering, repairs to the mantle and the paint work. Hopefully we'll be done by Wednesday and you can move back in that night" he said.

"That would be fantastic" Cuddy said squeezing Wilson's hand tightly.

"Well I have to go get going my son's playing baseball in twenty minutes I told him I'd be there" George told them both.

"Thanks so much for coming by on a Saturday" Wilson said shaking his hand again.

"I'll call you Tuesday let you know how things are going" he said as he headed out the door. Wilson turned back to Cuddy as she picked up the shattered pieces that was once their wedding picture.

"I think the new picture will look great up there" Wilson said as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I just want to get back to some sort of normal life" she said. "I mean we got married, then you were reunited with Marty, and then we had problems, and then this damn storm" she said as she flopped down on the couch. Wilson stood and walked over to the couch kneeling in front of her. He cupped her face with his right hand.

"This will get easier" he reassured her. "And I am going to do everything in my power to make you forget all the bad things and focus on the good times in our relationship." Wilson leaned in and kissed her placing his left hand on the back of her neck and drawing her closer to him.

"Thank you" she whispered. "I don't mean to get like this, constantly focusing on the bad times" she said as she wiped a small tear from her eyes.



"We will look back and laugh at this you know" Wilson began. "When were sitting here on this very couch telling our children stories, this will be something we laugh about" he said kissing her once more.

"Your right, let's get out of here" she suggested as she stood pulling Wilson up from his knees.

Marty walked through the oncology ward of the hospital and made his way to Sean's room. Sean's eyes lit up when he saw Marty approaching.

"Hey Sean" Marty greeted him.

"Hi Marty" Sean replied. Marty placed his laptop onto the bed and sat down on a chair next to the bed. "What's that?" Sean asked.

"It's my laptop" Marty began. "It's got the pictures from last night on it" he explained. Sean listened intently as Marty explained what he would do with the pictures. "I need your help deciding what pictures to keep and what one's to get rid of" he said.

"OK" Sean agreed and they began looking through the pictures.

Cameron and House lay exhausted on their bed from the pillow fight Cameron had started. "You don't give up do you?" he remarked.

"I thought that was pretty obvious" she replied.

"How so?" he inquired.

"I waited three years for you didn't I?" she grinned.

"That just shows you have patience" he said.

"A lot of it" she whispered. House leaned over and grabbed her gently pulling her towards him.

"What did you say?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Nothing" Cameron responded unable to control her own laughter. House relaxed his grip on her but still held her close to his chest. "What do you want to do?" she asked.

"You really have to ask?" he replied.

"Not that we have all night for that," she said. "Feel like going out somewhere?"

"What I feel right now is perfect" he said as he gently squeezed her breast.

"Let's go get some lunch" she said attempting to bribe him with food.

"Fine" he finally gave up as Cameron dragged him out of bed.

Marty and Sean continued compiling the pictures that he was going to present to Cuddy. Sean had of course made his request for copies of any of the pictures that he was in. "Which one's your favorite?" Marty asked.

"The one with all of us" Sean said.

"I'll enlarge that picture for you then" Marty told him.

"Thanks" Sean said excitedly.

"You like pictures?" Marty asked.

"Some" he replied.

"Why some?" Marty asked intrigued.

"Some are bad - they show bad things" he said.

"But, they can help us - so the bad things never happen again" Marty said. "Do you have any other pictures of your family?" Marty asked.

"I have the picture of my mum and another picture of me with her when I was a baby" he said taking the second picture out of the draw and showing Marty. Marty looked closely at the picture. The young woman was looking lovingly at the baby she cradled in her arms.

"Time for lunch Sean" a nurse announced as she sat the tray down on the table. Marty snapped back to reality and picked up his things.

"I'll go get these printed and show them to you tomorrow" he said. Without Sean noticing he slipped the photo into his pocket and left.

Wilson and Cuddy knocked on the door and stood waiting patiently for House and Cameron to answer it. After a few seconds Cameron opened the door and let them in. The friends pretty much had an open door policy at each others homes but after Wilson had walked in the last time and caught House and Cameron in a compromising position he decided that further damage to his retinas was not a good idea. "Did you bring beer?" House asked as Wilson walked into the kitchen. Wilson threw House a beer and took one out for himself before placing the remaining beer in the fridge. Cameron wrapped her arms around Wilson and gave him a hug. "Hey what's with all the touching?" House asked getting a little jealous.

"I'm just saying hello House" Cameron said as she stole his beer from him and took a sip.

"You don't greet me like that" he whined.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for me to greet Wilson the way I greet you" she responded.



"I agree" Cuddy grinned.

"Have you spoken to Chase or Foreman?" Cuddy asked as they all walked into the lounge room.

"Not since Friday night" Cameron replied.

"I wonder how long it took for them to realize" Cuddy laughed.

"Hopefully not too long" Cameron said.

"Am I missing something?" House asked.

"While you were talking with Billy, Chase and Foreman left with the two girls" Cuddy told him.

"They weren't girls" House said.

"The boys didn't seem to notice" Wilson smirked.

"Wait till they get in to work tomorrow" House began. "I might go to work on time just to torture them some more" he smirked.

"Well at least one good thing will come out of it" Cuddy smiled.

Marty had printed and organized all the photos from the fundraiser placing copies of them onto disks and arranging the albums. As an added bonus he was selling enlargements and copies of all the photos from the event to any staff or benefactors that were interested. Marty went into his bedroom and opened the top draw along side of his bed. Pulling an old box from the depths of the draw he sat it on his lap and carefully removed the lid. He took out newspaper clippings and pictures from his past. He remembered the day he saw his brothers wedding announcement in the paper. Picking it up he looked at it still regretting he couldn't be there on the day. Picking up another pile of pictures he began to look throw them. Small smiles filled his features, a tired look grew across his eyes. He settled back on top of the bed resting against the headboard. The last picture he held in his hand he looked at intently. Smiling fondly at the memories it bought back to him. He looked on the back of the picture. 'Me and Jen 1998' was written across the back of the picture. He reached across to the table and picked up the picture he had taken from Sean's room. He held the two side by side comparing them... till it dawned on him.

House and Wilson were seated in the lounge room as Cameron and Cuddy stacked the plates into the dishwasher. Wilson sipped on his beer as House sat at his piano randomly playing. Pablo sat alone on the coffee table in the corner of the room - displayed like a priceless piece of art, a masterpiece that they were proud to show off. "So what are you going to put on the coffee table in place of Pablo?" Wilson asked as he had another sip. House stopped his playing and looked at the oncologist puzzled.

"Nothing" he began. "Seeing as you've given me no reason to think you'll be taking it home any time soon" he continued.

"It's leaving with us tonight" Wilson declared.



"What is?" Cameron asked as she and Cuddy entered the room.

"Wilson thinks Pablo should be going home with them tonight, although he has yet to tell me why" House said.

"When?" Cameron asked.

"Last week" Cuddy replied as she took a sip of Wilson's beer and handed it back to him.

"Where?" House asked.

"The hospital fundraiser" Cuddy declared.

"Bullsh!t" House said.

"They were gone for about 20 minutes at one point" Cameron pointed out.

"What are you keeping a clock on them?" House asked.

"Someone asked me if I had seen Cuddy, I noticed she had been gone for a while" she replied. Cuddy stood and went over to the coffee table picking Pablo up and placing it with her hand bag.

"I think that's going to look really good on our new mantle" Wilson remarked.

"Not for long" House mumbled.

Chase and Foreman walked into the diagnostics chamber and threw their stuff down on the table. "Are you sure he doesn't know?" Chase asked.

"How could he?" Foreman answered.

"It's House, he knows everything" Chase said. Cameron walked into the office with a file in her hand. The boys could smell her coffee brewing which let them know she was already here.

"Even if he does know, at least we don't have to worry about him coming in till later" Foreman offered.

"For once I'm glad he doesn't turn up on time" Chase said.

"Good morning faithful subjects" House greeted them as he entered the office and sat down at the table.

"Morning" Chase and Foreman said. Cameron handed House his red coffee cup filled with steaming hot coffee.

"So how was your weekend?" Cameron asked the guys.



"It was OK" Foreman responded.

"Nothing exciting" Chase added.

"Did you guys have a good time Friday night?" House questioned them.

"Yeah" Chase answered.

"No complaints" Foreman agreed. Cameron was trying not to enjoy the look of sheer anguish on their faces but couldn't let a small smile creep across her face.

"Do we have a case?" Chase asked trying to change the subject.

"Nope, today were going to cover some common, yet sometimes easily overlooked anatomy basics" House declared as he stood and approached the white board.

"Oh crap" Chase thought. "He knows."

"I have clinic duty" Foreman said as he stood hoping to escape.

"I rescheduled your hours" House told them. "Now sit, sit what type of mentor would I be if I let the basics escape my students." Foreman sat back down knowing he was unable to get out of this one. After fifteen minutes of actually going through anatomy and distracting the boys House began to launch his attack. "Let's move on" House continued. "Chase come up here" he summonded Chase to the white board. He pulled the male mannequin from behind the white board as Cameron handed him a pointer. "Pretty simple - I'll point to a body part you tell me what it's called" House instructed. House raised the pointer to the shoulder. Chase answered correctly and continued to play along with House's game. After a dozen or so more correct answers House pointed to the Adam's apple.

"It's the Adam's apple" Chase said. House sat back down in the chair and threw his legs up on the conference table.

"I'm confused" House began.

"About what?" Foreman asked. "You pointed to the Adam's apple Chase told you it was the Adam's apple" he said beginning to get frustrated.

"Well I guess I'm confused because both of you failed to recognize it when it was right in front of your eyes on Friday night" House smirked.

"Told you" Chase said as he turned to Foreman. Cameron burst out into laughter as she watched the boys squirmed.

"What and you knew?" Foreman spat at Cameron.

"Well first I noticed the incredibly large man hands, then the Adams apple - but the clincher for me" Cameron paused. "Was when she was standing while going to the toilet in the ladies room" she said.



"I'm out of here, I'm going to the clinic" Chase announced as he stood to leave.

"Me too" Foreman said. Cameron went over to her desk to begin sorting through House's mail.

"That was cruel" she commented. House leaned over her desk.

"You loved it" he grinned. Cameron couldn't help but smirk back at him.

Marty walked through the foyer of PPTH and made his way towards Cuddy's office. Her assistant met him at the door and instructed him to go inside and wait. Cuddy had been called away to consult on a case but would be back shortly. Marty placed the albums on her desk and pulled the CD from his bag. He placed the CD in the drive of her computer so everything would be ready when she returned. He looked at the photo's on her desk. Mostly of her and Wilson, her family, a picture of her and Wilson on their wedding day taken with House and Cameron. Cuddy had left her computer unlocked and he began searching the patient files. He accessed Sean's medical history looking for a name. He read through the illnesses and treatments that Sean had been through. He reached the personal details page. Sean's father was listed as unknown, his mother was deceased. Marty picked up a piece of paper from the desk and scrawled down her name and last known address. He sat back in his seat as he tried to access the memories in his mind. He saw Cuddy talking to her assistant outside the office and quickly closed the file returning to a blank screen. Cuddy smiled as she walked in to greet him. "Hey Marty, sorry I got called away" she said as she hugged her brother in law.

"No problem, I was just admiring your pictures here - I hope you don't mind?" he asked moving from behind her desk.

"Not at all, I can't believe James hasn't shown them to you already" she said taking a seat at her desk.

"Not yet" he replied.

"Well next time you come by I'll show you" she said.

"Well in the mean time I have the pictures from Friday night to show you" he said as he placed the albums in front of her.

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you" she remarked.

"I aim to please" he grinned as she began looking. After looking through the pictures for a few minutes Cuddy spoke.

"These are fantastic pictures" she told him. Marty had sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"I can do more copies for the staff" he told her. "Do enlargements and so on - charge them and the proceeds can go back to the hospital also."

"You don't have to do that" she said.



"You paid me enough to do this job for you guys, it's no problem" he explained.

"You want to stay for lunch?" Cuddy asked. "I'm just about to go meet James" she said.

"Sure, haven't caught up with you guys for a while" he agreed.

"Great, let's go" she said as she and Marty walked out of the office.

"Could you deliver them to PPTH attention Dr. Eric Foreman on one and Dr. Robert Chase on the other" House instructed. Cameron opened the door to his office and sat in his chair waiting for him to finish his phone call. "Thank you" he said hanging up the phone with a grin creeping across his face.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Phase two" he replied.

"I'm going to get jealous soon - you never send me things at work" Cameron replied with a pout.

"You have other special benefits" he said as he moved to stand in front of her leaning back against his desk.

"Like?" she asked coyly.

"Like... making my coffee, answering my mail" he joked. Cameron stood up in a huff and began to walk away from him.

"Well if that's the way you feel" she began. House reached out and took her by the arm and pulled her to him. She rested in between his legs his groin pressing into her back as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"I think you know how you make me feel" he replied pressing his lips to her neck. House's hands crept up the side of her lab coat reaching further up her back. His hands sent shivers through her body at the feel of his skin on hers. House grinned at her reaction. "Shaking already, my that's quick for you" he smirked.

"That's just a preview of what's to come later" she said turning in his arms to face him. She reignited their kiss as her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Why not now?" he mumbled into her neck trying in vain to push her lab coat from her shoulders.

"Because the door isn't locked" she told him. House continued to kiss her passionately not paying any attention to her. "And the blinds are open" she continued. House's hands wandered down to her backside as his lips trailed down to her neck.

"You have yet to come up with a reason to deter me" he mumbled once more as his hands moved to the front of her pants trying to undo the buttons.



"And because Wilson is standing in the door way" she said finally.

"He's just jealous" House replied with his back still to the door.

"With Cuddy" Cameron said pulling back.

"Hey House" Wilson said. "Feel like lunch?"

"Little busy" House said as he continued.

"Not in my hospital you ain't" Cuddy snapped back.

"So lunch?" Wilson asked again with a smirk.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face" House fired at Wilson.

"We'll catch you guys later" Cameron offered as she watched them leave. Cameron rearranged her lab coat and smoothed her hair as House stayed still on the desk. "You alright?" she asked.

"How do you think I am?" House shot back.

"Well you shouldn't let yourself get so worked up" she told him.

"You weren't exactly fighting me off there" he said.

"So this is my fault?" she asked getting a little annoyed.

"Well if you weren't prepared to seal the deal than why the hell where you laying the contract out on the table" he said angrily.

"Well if you didn't think that every harmless little touch I give you is going to turn into sex then maybe you wouldn't find yourself like this" she said as she stormed out of his office.

"Cameron!" he called after her, but it was too late she was already gone.

Cameron was working in the clinic, she needed a break from House and thought this would be the perfect place to escape for a while. She glanced at her watch it was just before 4pm. Cameron had been at the clinic for almost three hours. She headed out to the reception area and took another patient file from the pile, as she turned to head back into the exam room she bumped into Wilson. "Sh!t, Wilson I'm sorry" she said as she banged into him.

"No problem," he said looking at her making sure she was OK.

"I'm not really concentrating at the moment" she admitted.

"You did look like you were off in another world there" he told her giving her his trade mark boyish grin.



"Sorry" she repeated.

"Are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Fine, just a little distracted" she said.

"House?" he asked.

"Yes, no... kind of" she replied. Wilson smirked as he knew all to familiar the strain House could put on a relationship - after all he was there when House and Stacey split and witnessed his share of troubles in that relationship too.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. Cameron sighed deeply.

"No, I just want this day to be over so I can go home and go to bed" she said as she headed back towards the exam room.

"Well you know where to find me" he said gently touching her shoulder as she left. Cameron walked into the exam room to see that her next patient was someone she knew.

"What are you doing here? Are you feeling OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Marty replied "Just thought I'd say hi, haven't spoken to you in a while" he said.

"So you came to the clinic?" she asked.

"Chase told me you were here" he said.

"So is there anything I can do for you or are we just catching up?"

"No I'm fine but I do need a favor" he said with an almost identical grin to his brothers.

"Well let's get some coffee, I'm finishing here at 4pm anyway" she told him. Cameron placed his file away at reception and headed to the cafeteria with Marty.

House was sitting in the chair on the balcony playing his PSP. Wilson walked onto the balcony from his office and sat on the wall separating the two offices. House lost concentration in his game and crashed his car into the wall. He looked over at Wilson who had been sitting there in silence for the last few minutes. "How was lunch?" House asked.

"I'm guessing not half as good as yours" Wilson smirked.

"Not one for an audience" House replied.

"I'm sure you would have enjoyed your private show" he said. "Who wouldn't" he added softly.

"What do you want?" House asked.

"Nothing just thought you might need to talk" Wilson replied.



"Why would I need to talk?"

"Cameron's in the clinic a little distracted, I thought maybe you'd snuck down there again paid her a surprise visit" Wilson smirked.

"No climb up Mt. Gregory today" he responded flatly.

"It looked like she was at base camp earlier today when we walked in" Wilson commented.

"Bad weather climb was aborted" House said as he stood and headed back into his office. Wilson followed him inside.

"That's it?" he asked.

"I don't think you want to know how this story ends" House said.

"I think I've got half of it already, and that half is downstairs avoiding you" he began to raise his voice. House was distracted by the arrival of a delivery man in the diagnostics office next door. Chase and Foreman looked up from their work and at the boxes placed on the table.

"Watch this" House said gesturing for Wilson to join him. Wilson sat down alongside his friend.

"I'm looking for Dr. Robert Chase & Dr. Eric Foreman" the delivery man announced.

"I'm Dr. Chase that's Foreman" Chase answered. The delivery man placed their boxes in front of one another and held out his clipboard for them to sign. Chase signed and then looked across to Foreman.

"What's this?" Foreman asked.

"No idea" Chase replied. Both of them lifted the lid of their boxes at the same time to reveal an apple inside.

"HOUSE!!" Foreman yelled. House and Wilson burst into laughter at their reaction. Cameron walked into the diagnostics office as Chase and Foreman were throwing the boxes onto the table.

"That boyfriend of yours is sick" Foreman said. Cameron peered into the box to see what House had sent. A grin started to form on her face. House and Wilson walked into the room.

"Very funny" Chase said throwing the apple at House.

"We're going home, you guys can go to" House told them. Cameron looked over at House as she grabbed her things together. Wilson headed out the door followed by Chase and Foreman who were happy this day was over.

"Want to grab some dinner?" House asked creeping up behind Cameron.

"Is this just sex to you?" she asked turning to face him.



"What?"

"Is this 'us' just convenient for you?" she asked again. House leaned back and sat on the table pulling Cameron with him, she reluctantly followed.

"You are incredibly sexy" he hold her. Cameron dropped her head and he cupped her face in his right hand raising it again. "Any hot blooded male with a pulse would be gay if he didn't think about nailing you."

"Such a way with words" Cameron said.

"I'm not good with the words you know that, besides actions speak louder than words" he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay with you, sometimes it just feels like you don't care about me" Cameron tried to explain.

"I know I don't say it often enough" House said. "And that mid-orgasm doesn't count" he smirked along with Cameron. "But I do love you." Cameron wrapped her arms around House and hugged him as she quickly wiped a tear from her eye threatening to fall.

"I love you too" she replied into his neck. "And I'll show you exactly how much later."

"Dinner?" House asked.

"As long as we have dessert at home" Cameron grinned.


	89. Chapter 88

Ch. 88

Cameron entered PPTH the following morning feeling rejuvenated and happy. As she entered the elevator Wilson followed her. "Good morning" he greeted her.

"Morning" she grinned back.

"You're in a rather good mood this morning" he remarked. "You sort things out with House?"

"We weren't really arguing that much" she said.

"The clinic's a good place to hide from him - it's one place he won't go voluntarily" he replied.

"How's everything with you and Lisa?" she asked changing the subject. The elevator arrived at the fourth floor and they both stepped out.

"How about we have lunch later catch up" he suggested.

"Sure, about 1pm?" she asked.

"Sound's good - I'll swing by and pick you up."

Cameron had made the coffee answered House's mail when she decided to head down to visit Sean. "Hey buddy, how's it going?" she asked him. . Sean looked over at her when she spoke. "Hi Dr. Allison" he said.

"How was your weekend?" she asked.

"Boring" he replied. "It sucks being in here all the time."

"Did you have fun at the party?" she asked.

"Yep, and Marty came by on the weekend and showed me the pictures, he gave me these" Sean said as he handed her the pictures taken at the fundraiser. Cameron looked at them and then handed them back to him.

"I need to take some blood from you" she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need to run some test make sure everything is OK with you" she told him. Or rather lied to him.

"I don't like needles" he said.

"I know but I'll let you in on a little secret" she began. "I'm the best when it comes to giving needles."

"Really?" he asked.



"Yep," she replied. "All the other doctors and nurses they hurt too much, with me you hardly feel it."

"OK then" he agreed.

"Good boy" Cameron said as she rolled up his sleeve and removed the needle from her lab coat. After drawing the necessary blood she placed reached into her pocket again and pulled out three band aids giving Sean a choice of Spiderman, Simpsons or Spongebob.

"I want Spongebob" he told her reaching for it.

"No wonder you and Greg get along so well" she said to herself. She placed the band aid on his arm and took the sample down to the lab.

Wilson was checking on his patients through the hospital when he looked in on his last patient for the morning, Sean. "Hi Dr. Wilson" Sean greeted him eagerly.

"Hey, Sean how you feeling today?" he asked.

"I'm good" he replied.

"Did you like the party Friday night?" Wilson asked.

"The food was pretty yucky" he said flatly. Wilson laughed. Agreeing that to a seven year old boy caviar and fine wine's would be pretty unappealing.

"As long as you had fun" Wilson said.

"Yeah Marty's cool" he replied. "Look he even gave me these" he said shoving the photos under Wilson's nose. "I took this one" he said handing him the last picture.

"You're pretty good" Wilson told him.

"I'm a natural" he said. The nurse approached from behind them with Sean's chart and handed it to Wilson. He sat down on the bed with Sean and spoke to him.

"We are going to take some pictures of you again today" Wilson began.

"To see if all the cancers gone?" Sean asked.

"Yep, then we can see about letting you get out of here."

"Do I have too" he said sadly.

"You don't want to go?"

"I don't like the hospital - I like you and Mrs. Wilson and Dr. Allison and House - he rocks" Sean said excitedly. Wilson couldn't believe what was coming out of Sean's mouth.



"You like Dr. House?" he asked confused.

"He taught me about fun bags" he told him. Wilson rolled his eyes as he could feel another chat with House looming.

"I need to take some blood before we take the pictures" Wilson told him deciding to quickly change the subject.

"Can Dr. Allison do it - she doesn't hurt" Sean said.

"When did Cam... Dr. Allison take your blood?" Wilson asked now quite confused.

"Before" he replied. "See she gave me a Sponge Bob band aid - she said her boyfriend likes Sponge Bob too." Wilson's mind was racing. Why was Cameron taking Sean's blood? He hadn't asked her to run any tests. Sean wasn't assigned to House as a patient. If it was for an article Cameron would have asked first. Wilson drew the blood once again from Sean's arm and sent it to the lab for analysis. As he got into the elevator thoughts continued to race through his mind. He looked at his watch as the elevator stopped and he headed to his office. It was almost one o' clock - he'd ask her at lunch.

Wilson and Cameron took their trays and sat down in the corner of the cafeteria. They were away from the gossiping nurses and doctors in a vein attempt to catch up. It wasn't something they got to do a lot of these days with their significant others around. "I'm glad we're having lunch alone" Cameron admitted reading his thoughts. Wilson grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing" he told her as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"How's the house coming along?" she asked.

"Great," he replied. "We should be able to move back in Thursday" he said.

"That's great" she replied.

"Yeah we went by on the weekend they have done a fantastic job they were just finishing up the painting this week" he said.

"The picture from your wedding will look great on your mantle" Cameron remarked.

"Yeah right next to Pablo" Wilson smirked.

"Don't go getting too attached to him" Cameron replied.

"He's your's for the taking, if your game."

"Excuse me," she began. "What makes you think he won't be back soon enough?" she quizzed him.



"Well House is getting older" he said. Cameron slapped him on the arm.

"More experience" Cameron whispered.

"Stamina" Wilson replied proudly. They both laughed as they realized this wasn't an appropriate conversation to be having at their place of work. "Where is House he hasn't hassled me for food yet today?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy ordered him to the clinic as soon as he arrived - which was only an hour ago. I suspect he'll be making a break for it soon" she said. Wilson was trying to work up the courage to ask one of his closest friends why she would draw blood from a patient that wasn't hers.

"So are you doing your lecture next?" he asked thinking that may have been why she took the sample.

"Yeah in about three weeks" she replied.

"Do you have a topic yet?"

"Not yet, going to have to decide by the end of the week."

"It's not as if you don't deal with any interesting cases" Wilson quipped.

"There all rather boring actually" she replied sarcastically. Wilson was tired of waiting. He knew if he didn't ask the question soon they would be interrupted by someone most likely House and he would lose the opportunity.

"Have you seen Sean today?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah I saw him earlier" she replied. "He looked a little pale" she commented unable to keep eye contact with him. Wilson knew she was lying. House had taught her well, but not that well.

"Is that why you took the blood sample?" he asked. Cameron almost dropped the fork that was holding her salad.

"I was just going to run it through to make sure he was OK" she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked trying to get the truth from her.

"You're busy, we have no patient - I thought I'd do you a favor."

"When are you getting the results?" Wilson asked.

"After lunch" she told him.

"Let me know when you have them" he said. "We can go over them together."

House had escaped from the clinic and was now trying desperately to hide from Cuddy so he wouldn't have to complete the remainder of his alloted time. He knew his office would be the 

first place she would go look for him so he decided to hide out in Wilson's instead. Wilson was returning from his lunch with Cameron and the two friends were busy chatting so much they didn't even notice him in the room. Well actually he was on the couch with his feet up eyes closed when they entered. "Do you mind" he yelled. "Cripple trying to sleep here." Wilson looked over at him on his couch.

"Told you he'd ditch clinic duty" Cameron smirked to Wilson.

"And you figured this was a safe place to hide?" he asked as House sat up reaching out for Cameron's hand. He pulled Cameron to him and kissed her hand softly as she sat down.

"Better than my office - it's the first place she'll look" he said.

"For a world renowned diagnostician your not to smart on the basic things in life are you?"

"But I am great in bed" he smirked at Cameron.

"He does have that going for him" she smirked back.

"Your hiding from my wife - of course she is going to look for you here" Wilson said exasperatedly. No sooner had he finished his sentence then Cuddy walked in the room. Wilson sat down behind his desk and simply pointed to House behind the door on the couch.

"I've done my time" House stood defending himself to Cuddy.

"Yeah right, you did some Chase did the rest" she said.

"Works for me" he said s he grabbed his cane and took Cameron's hand in his other.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"Well I figured you stopped by for a little afternoon delight with Wilson - you know what they say two's company three's a crowd I don't even know what they say about four?" he said.

"House!" Cuddy yelled.

"Let him go" Wilson said as he got up from behind his desk and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"I did not stop by your office for a little afternoon delight as he so romantically put it" she said as Wilson lowered his lips to her neck.

"Well why did you come by then?" he asked while continuing the assault on her neck.

"I thought you might be able to take off early with me. I have been thinking about you all day" she replied hungrily as she lifted her neck and traced her hands long his very broad shoulders.

"My last appointment is 4:30 should be done by 5pm" he told her.



"Meet me in my office when you're done" she said taking his head in her hands and placing a slow lingering kiss on his lips. With that she walked out of the room.

House opened the door to his office and walked inside. Cameron had continued on her way down the hall towards the lab. House turned to see she hadn't followed him into his office. He stuck his head out the door again and yelled out to her. "Cameron, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to get some results from the lab" she said walking back towards him. She knew that Wilson suspected something about her reasons for taking Sean's blood the last thing she wanted was for him to find out the real reason. Or House for that matter.

"We need to discuss your lecture topic" he said as he reached out and pulled her into his office. The blinds were already drawn and he reached behind her to lock the door.

"House, I'll be five minutes" she pleaded with him.

"We don't have a patient" he began. "What patient is it for?" he questioned. Cameron hated lying to House, mostly because she couldn't. They also promised one another they would have no secrets.

"Come with me" she said heading for the door unlocking it.

"Why?" he asked as he placed his hand on the door preventing her from opening it. The closeness of him behind her, she could feel his chest rising with every breath he took.

"Because we made a promise a while ago to not have secrets right?" House was starting to worry, what was Cameron hiding from him. He released his grip on the door and she opened it heading out into the hall.

Thankfully the lab was empty when they arrived. Cameron walked over to the printer and removed the piece of paper from the tray. "You pregnant?" House asked. Cameron froze.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"You've run a blood test, we don't have a patient, even if it was some idiot from the clinic you wouldn't run the tests personally. Any lab tech is capable of that so it must be something you don't want people to know the results of so..."

"Do you want me to be pregnant?" They had never discussed children, or marriage they were just happy being with each other. House tried to take the piece of paper from her hand and succeeded.

"This is a DNA test" he pointed out. Cameron snatched it back from him.

"It's a match" she said.



"Ex-boyfriend turn out to be your brother?" he joked.

"House!" she scolded him.

"Who is it?" he needed to know.

"Sample A is Sean's blood" she told him. He sat on the stool in the lab as she leaned on the bench in front of him.

"Sample B?" he asked.

"You can't tell him yet" she told him.

"Would be easier if I knew who you were talking about?"

"Please, promise me you won't" she begged stepping closer to him. He took her hand squeezing it - his silent promise to her. Cameron remained silent.

"You know you would be really good reading the results on Idol" he joked. Cameron smirked at his attempt to calm her.

"Sample B is..."

Cameron arrived home about an hour after House. He hadn't said much after he found out the results. I guess he was shocked, but he wanted to tell him. Cameron walked into their apartment to find him at the piano nursing a glass of scotch. She put her bag down on the table and went over to join him. She sat next to him and laid her head gently on his shoulder. House offered his glass of scotch to her which she took and he began to caress the cold ivory keys of the piano. "Have you told him yet?" he asked. Cameron swallowed the scotch down and rested the glass in her lap.

"I called him told him to come over tonight" she said. "He'll be here soon."

"What do you think he'll do?" House asked.

"I don't know" she said.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Yes" she admitted. House brushed his leg up against hers sending chills down her spine. Cameron threw her left leg over the side of the piano bench and stroked her hand along House's right thigh moving higher. House stopped playing the piano, he leaned over to her and raised her chin ever so slightly with his hand. His lips met hers and as the passion fueled their hungry kiss there was a knock at the door.

Wilson and Cuddy walked into their house. Finally glad to be home, back in their house. A bunch of flowers sat on the freshly installed mantle. A card sat alongside them. Cuddy walked 

over to them and picked up the card. Wilson walked up behind her threading his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. She opened the card.

'Welcome home'

C&H.

"You know that was all Cameron's idea" Wilson commented. Cuddy snickered knowing it was true.

"It is great to be home though" Cuddy said as she placed the card back. Wilson began kissing Cuddy's neck slowly trailing all the way down to her shoulder.

"You know what I missed most?" he asked her. Cuddy turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What?" she asked.

"Our bed" he grinned as he resumed his assault on her neck.

"I don't think I can remember where our bedroom is" she joked as she began to remove his tie.

"Want me to show you?" he asked. Cuddy reached down below his waist and took little Jimmy in the palm of her hand.

"Yes" she whispered into his ear. Wilson began to walk backwards with Cuddy still in her arms her hands working on removing the rest of his clothes. They reached the hall and kicked off their shoes as Wilson pinned his wife to the wall just outside their bedroom. His hands dove down to her skirt sliding the zip down he broke their kiss to watch it fall to the floor. She pushed him back off her and walked the short distance to the foot of their bed. She stood at the end of the bed and began to unbutton her blouse. Wilson was down to just his pants which were under some very severe strain. He ripped off his socks and pants leaving himself in just his boxers. Rushing to her side he swept her onto the bed where she laid in her bra and underwear. She climbed on top of his lap enticing him further but were prevented by the fabric that separated them. Cuddy's hands teased him at the waist band of his boxers as he sighed willing her to shed them from his skin. She looked into his eyes and lowered them flinging them to the floor. Wilson held her as he sat up with her still in his lap. He kissed her again as he slid his hands behind her back undid the clasp of her bra. He kissed her neck as he moved down to her breasts focusing on one and then the other responding to the moans from her mouth. She leaned backwards and Wilson removed the final article of underwear from her body. He climbed on top of her, the look in her eyes letting him know that she was more than ready. Their burning desire for one another signaled that little time would be needed for them to reach their own climaxes. This was proven later as she screamed his name in ecstasy.

Cameron continued to kiss House even though they had both heard the knock at the door. Cameron placed her hand on House's neck and drew him toward her. The knock started again. 

House pulled back from Cameron. "Someone has to get that" he declared. Cameron slowly got up from the bench and walked over to the door. She opened it and led Marty to the couch.

"Hey House" Marty said as he sat down. House was returning from the kitchen with two extra glasses.

"Hey Marty" he began. "Drink?"

"I think I may need it, I take it Allison told you?" he asked.

"I told you I wouldn't lie to him, we don't have secrets" she explained as she sat next to Marty on the couch.

"It's OK" he said as he took the glass from House. "So did you get the results?" he asked. Cameron picked up the piece of paper from the coffee table.

"The DNA was a positive match" she informed him as she handed him the paper. Marty sat in a stunned silence. He knew it was possible but actually hearing it was different altogether. "You're his father" Cameron confirmed. Marty swallowed his entire glass in one gulp.

"What are you going to do now?" House asked as he refilled his glass.

"What do you guys think I should do?" he asked. Cameron and House both looked at each other.

"He's your son" Cameron began. "His mother is dead, he has no other family and he's been bounced from one foster home to the other. Because of his illness there is less chance of him being adopted" she continued.

"I'm not a father" Marty said. "I have no idea how to raise a kid" he reasoned.

"We can help you, and I know your brother and Lisa will help you too" she said.

"Obviously you thought this was a strong possibility or you wouldn't have asked Cameron here to run the test for you so you have thought about this" House said sternly. "You're his father - now use those balls and do something." Cameron looked at House in shock. She should be used to him brow beating patients but this was different. This was advice to a friend.

"Just like that?" Marty asked. House nodded.

"You're sorting your life out Marty, you can do this" Cameron assured him.

"I think I'm gonna go" Marty said as he stood. "I have some thinking to do" he said. Cameron followed him to the door as House resumed his position at the piano stool. As Marty stood in the hall he turned back to Cameron "Thank you" he said. She nodded as she shut the door. Cameron headed into the kitchen as she listened to House play the piano.

"Where are you going?" he asked.



"To cook dinner" she told him as she leaned on the door frame that lead to the kitchen.

"We have some unfinished business" he said as he hopped up and limped toward her. He slipped his hands around her back holding her gently.

"You're not hungry?" she asked as she relaxed into his hands. House lowered his lips to her neck and began running his tongue in circles.

"Guess not" she determined as House continued barraging her with kisses. She pushed off the door frame that she was leaning on and her hands reached beneath House's t-shirt rubbing his chest firmly. Pushing him back she walked over to his jacket that was flung across the back of the couch and took his vicodin from the pocket. "Here" she said as she tossed him his vicodin and strolled to their bedroom. "Something tells me you might need these" she said with a smirk. He swallowed to and chased her to the bedroom.

Wilson was downstairs watching TV while Cuddy slept in their bed. He had made them both some pasta for dinner but hadn't been able to wake her when he went back to get her. Actually it was more of a case he didn't have the heart to wake her. Wilson sat on the couch in just his boxers and Cuddy walked out wearing his shirt. She walked to the couch and sat in his lap. "Hello" he said, "Nice shirt" he smirked.

"Thank you" she grinned back. She took the fork from him and began eating the pasta he had cooked. "What are you watching?" she asked.

"Basketball" he replied. Cuddy continued to eat the pasta occasionally feeding Wilson. After she finished she put the empty plate on the table and turned to face him once more. "Satisfied?" he asked. She pulled herself up and straddled his legs as his hands rested on her ass. His eyes lit up when he discovered his shirt was indeed the only thing she was wearing.

"I was satisfied, but I find myself wanting more" she replied as she caressed his neck with her long delicate hands.

"Are there any specific areas that need targeting?" he asked as he ran one hand along her back.

"All of them" she whispered into his neck. Wilson turned her and laid her on her back hovering above her.

"Well then we shouldn't waste any more time."

House entered their dimly lit bedroom and couldn't see Cameron anywhere. He expected her to be laying on the bed waiting for him - she wasn't. He called out to her. "It's not fun to tease the cripple you know" he said.

"I had a good teacher" she replied as she snuck up behind him placing her hands on his waist hastily trying to unbuckle his belt. She moved herself in front of him and threw his belt on the floor. She snapped the button of his jeans and pushed them to the floor. House stepped out of 

them as she pulled him to the bed. House sat on the side of the bed pulling Cameron toward him kissing her stomach lifting her shirt he discarded it to the floor with the rest of his clothes. Cameron did the same with his shirt and pushed him back to lay on the bed. Cameron moved her hands down his chest toying with his nipples pulling and sucking them gently. House released a moan that began deep in the pit of his stomach. She lowered herself to the floor spreading his legs further to expose the now very attentive and glorious Mt. Gregory. She placed her lips at the top and worked her way up and down the slippery slope.

"Oh, dear god" House moaned as he brushed the hair from her face.

"I'm starting to think you might believe in him" Cameron snickered.

"I believe in you and the... ahhhh Allison" he breathed.

"And?" she asked. House took a deep breath and composed himself as best he could with her before him her head in between his legs.

"And the incredible things you do with your tongue" he replied. Cameron continued her movements her hand joining her tongue as his excitement built.

"I also believe you should stop, before it's too late" he begged.

"Are you going to come Greg?" she asked with a coy grin. She was toying with him, dominating him. It was a side of her he didn't see too often - but he liked it. What was not to like? There was an incredibly gorgeous woman doing things to him that were making his mind spin and his whole body quiver. House propped himself up on his elbows and prepared to watch her work as she brought him to the edge and catapulting over it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gripped the sheets of the bed his body quivering as he screamed again. As Cameron stood and climbed on to the bed next to him he was trying in vein to slow his breathing. She sat propped up on the pillows against the head board as she watched him in silence. After a few minutes he thought like he could move again. He crawled up alongside her taking delight in sampling various parts of her body with his tongue. Finally stopping on her lips he devoured them quickly nuzzling her neck.

"Smurfette" he began. Cameron giggled at his use of the nickname he had given her.

"Yes" she replied wickedly.

"We're not done yet."

The sunlight shone in through the lounge room window as Cuddy and Wilson lay asleep on the couch, too exhausted to move from their love making last night. The sun flickered in the corner of Wilson's eye waking him. He looked down at his wife who was wrapped against his body, her head resting on his arm acting as a pillow. He reached over for his cell phone which was on the table beside them. He looked at the time and saw it was just after 7am. "Do we have to get up?" Cuddy asked.

"No" he replied placing his arm back around her waist.



"What time is it?" she asked.

"It's about 7:15am" he said.

"We have to go to work" she told him turning in his arms to face him.

"Can't we just stay here on this couch and not move for the entire day?" he asked as he kissed her.

"My heart says yes, my bladder says no" she smiled at him. Wilson frowned as she go up from his embrace. "We do have all weekend though" she said as she headed to the bathroom.

Arriving at the hospital just before 9am Cameron rode the elevator to the fourth floor and headed to the diagnostics office. To her surprise Chase and Foreman were already there. "Morning" she greeted them placing her things at her desk.

"Morning" Chase replied. "Coffee?" he asked her.

"Did you make it?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked. She took the mug from him and tipped it down the sink.

"No offence Chase but your coffee tastes like crap" she said. Foreman laughed.

"She's right, she makes way better coffee than you do" Foreman said.

"I think living with House is beginning to rub off on you" Chase said as he felt rejected and sat down at the table.

"It's him rubbing against me that is having the effect" she thought.

"Have you chosen your lecture topic?" Foreman asked.

"I've narrowed it down to two" she said. "House needs to know by the end of today so he can tell Cuddy."

"Speaking of our illustrious leader when will he be joining us today? Or will he be joining us?" Chase asked.

"I assume he'll be in around his usual time" Cameron replied.

"Lunch" Foreman and Chase said in unison. All three of them laughed.

Around 11am Marty walked into his brother's office. "Hey what are you doing here?" Wilson asked.

"I can go if this isn't a good time for you" he offered.



"You actually caught me at a good time I had a cancellation I don't have another patient for another hour" Wilson explained. Marty shut the door before walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"How's Lisa?" Marty asked. Figuring he should make some small talk before diving right in to the real reason he was there.

"She's great - working too much as usual" he began. "I don't think you came by just to talk about Lisa though" he continued. Marty was trying to build up the nerve to tell Wilson that he was an uncle.

"I need to tell you something" Marty began. Wilson stiffened as he prepared himself for bad news.

"OK, what is it?" he asked.

"Well..."


	90. Chapter 89

Ch. 89

Cuddy walked into Wilson's office. It was almost 7pm his assistant had gone for the day and Wilson was laying on his couch trying to make sense of today's events. Cuddy sat next to him on the couch as he laid there silently his eyes closed. She pushed the hair from his eyes as he slept. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost 7pm" she replied. "I thought you were asleep?" she asked.

"Just thinking" he told her. He swung his legs around off the couch so he was sitting next to her. She softly placed her hand on his right leg as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I should try to talk to Cameron again" he said as he stood.

"She left with House a few hours ago" Cuddy told him as she watched Wilson pack up his desk and pull on his jacket. "Do you want to call in and see them on our way home?" she asked.

"It can wait" he told her as he locked the door to his office.

House and Cameron were sitting on the couch watching TV. House was engrossed in the program but he could tell Cameron was distracted. No doubt thinking about Wilson and the argument they had in the clinic earlier that day. She sat with her legs tucked underneath her nursing a glass of red wine. House looked at her and as she took a sip of her wine he reached over and grabbed her legs from beneath her. "Greg what are you doing?" Cameron asked.

"You seem a little distracted" he commented as he pulled her legs her body slid towards him until she was sitting closer her legs now resting across his lap. Cameron hung her head a little not answering his question. House's hand began trailing up her leg and tickling the inside of her thigh. After a few minutes of his hands wandering all over her body "This isn't fair" Cameron announced.

"What isn't fair?" he asked. Cameron sat up and climbed into his lap a leg either side of his body.

"Now I get to touch you" she declared as her hands starting roaming his chest. As she lowered her mouth to his and took him in a passionate kiss the phone began to ring. House and Cameron both looked over to read the caller id. Wuddy flashed at them both. Cameron resumed her assault as the phone continued to ring.

"Do you want to talk to him?" he asked as she began unbuttoning his shirt. Cameron reached down to his groin and took his growing arousal in her hand as best she could. "Guess not" he answered himself. Cameron stopped kissing House and released him from her grip she grabbed his hands and stretched his arms along the back of the couch. She leaned into his ear and gently nibbled on his lobe before whispering

"No touching." House moaned unable to contain the desire he felt for her. She ran her hands along her thighs and over the top of her blouse as House sat their mesmerized by her actions. She rubbed her breasts through the material of her blouse before undoing the buttons painfully slow. The first two buttons began to reveal the lace of her bra as she reached for the third her pocket began to vibrate.

"Do you have a toy you're not telling me about?" House asked with a grin. Cameron reached into her pocket and removed her cell phone. She looked at the display '1 new message' it read. She opened the message.



Cam - I'm sorry about today, please talk to me.

I don't want to lose you as my friend.

James.

House snatched the phone from her and read the message. He threw his head back on the couch. Cameron snatched the phone back off him and threw it on the table. "Forget about it" she told him as she kissed him once more to reignite the mood. House could forget about it but he knew Cameron wouldn't. He knew she was hurting and was trying to cover it up for him and he wasn't about to let himself take advantage of her like that.

"Hop up" he told her. Cameron did so as House got up from the couch and grabbed his jacket and hers.

"House what are you doing?" she asked.

"You're going to talk to Wilson" he told her. "I'm just giving you a lift" he said.

"It can wait" she said as she slid her hands from his hips to his a giving it a nice squeeze.

"No it can't" he began. "I'm horny, so are you."

"So why are you so keen to leave?" she asked interrupting him.

"Because you're distracted, which makes me distracted which in turn makes sex between us nowhere near as hot as it could be" he explained.

"I bet I could prove you wrong" Cameron said as she reached down to his groin.

"Don't try and get out of this your coming" House said handing her helmet to her.

"I wish I was" she said as she reluctantly followed him.

House led Cameron up the driveway and knocked on the door. Cameron stood behind him at the bottom of the steps. He looked back at her as he waited for the door to be opened. Cuddy opened the door relieved to see House standing with Cameron. "Need to speak to your boy" House said as he stepped inside.

"Wilson is in the kitchen" Cuddy said as she gave Cameron a reassuring smile.

"Wait here" House instructed as he headed into the other room.

"Greg" Cameron called out to him. He stopped as she grabbed his arm.

"I can do this on my own" she told him.

"House wait here" Cuddy said. Realizing he was defeated House went over and sat on the couch. Cuddy followed him and sat in the chair opposite him. Wilson was pouring himself a drink as Cameron walked into the kitchen.



"Make mine a double?" she asked as she stood in the doorway. Wilson looked up relieved to see she had come to talk to him. Although he knew this apology wasn't going to be easy it needed to be said. He smiled as he poured her drink and gestured for her to sit down with him.

"I'm glad you came by" he said breaking the ice.

"Thank House" she told him. "It was his idea."

"You are rubbing off on him" Wilson smiled. "I'm really sorry about what I said earlier today - I was angry" he told her.

"I kind of worked that out" Cameron replied.

"I shouldn't have been angry with you, Marty is who I should be angry with" he said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because there is a lot more at stake than normal" Wilson said. "He's never been big on responsibility" he explained. "I was worried that he was going to treat Sean like a puppy. Love him for the first few months and then dump him. The kids been through enough I didn't want him to get his hopes up and then have them destroyed" he continued. Cameron remained unmoved by Wilson's attempts at apologizing. "What I'm trying to say is I directed my anger at the last person I should have, and I'm sorry." Cameron took a sip of her drink before speaking.

"I've had House speak to me in ways that have made me want to cry" she began. "With him I've come to accept it that some days he just going to say something and really hurt me - it's OK I live with it I love him regardless" she said. "I didn't expect it from you. We're... we're hard to define" she searched for words that were not forthcoming. "We shared an incredible time a few years ago and over the years have developed a much stronger friendship than I think I've ever had with anyone."

"Your friendship means the world to me" he told her softly. "Do you ever think about what if?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what if, we never stopped seeing each other" he asked as he moved around to stand next to her refilling her glass. "Do you think you would have fallen for House if we were seeing each other?"

House and Cuddy sat silently in the other room. "What convinced Cameron to come over?" she finally asked.

"Don't know" he replied not willingly to let Cuddy know he was the reason Cameron was there talking to Wilson.

"Are you pissed with Wilson?" Cuddy asked.

"Do you think I am?" he asked in return.

"I know you don't let many people close to you" she began. "I also know that when you do those people have you you'll go in to battle for them for the duration of that relationship for life really."

"Do you have a point?" he asked as he began tapping his cane on the floor.



"I've never seen you so protective of someone like you are with Cameron" she explained. "So in love" she continued.

"Violence is not the answer" he deadpanned. Cuddy snickered.

"I was at a frat party back in med school" she began.

"Oh god" House moaned as he rested his head back on the couch.

"This guy came up to me offered me a beer, he started to get a little forward with me" she continued. "Then you came up to him and told him to leave me alone, he refused to and you grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him up against the wall. What exactly did you whisper to him?" she asked. House remained silent the only sound in the room was the sound of his cane tapping on the floor. "Anyway you took me home that night."

"Again is there a point to all this?" he asked impatiently.

"You protect the ones you love House" she told him. "When I heard what had gone on between Wilson and Cameron I thought he was in trouble with you" she told him.

"Who says he's off the hook?" he asked.

"If Cameron can forgive him, surely you can too?"

"Yes," Cameron replied. "I would have fallen for House regardless. We have this bond, it's very hard to describe" she said.

"It's an emptiness when their not with you" Wilson offered.

"A knowledge of every intimate part of their body" Cameron countered.

"A comfort knowing they'll always be there" he replied.

"You and I are similar" she continued. "When you said those words to me it really hurt" she said as she wiped a tear from her eye that threatened to fall. Wilson hung his head, embarassed by his actions.

"I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you cry I hate myself for what I did to you" he told her. "And I will do anything to make it up to you" he said. Cameron remained still as she took another sip of her drink.

"A hug would be nice." Wilson put his drink down and pulled Cameron to him.

"If your hands go anywhere near her a I'll cut your balls off" House said from the doorway, Cuddy next to him. Cameron smirked as she wiped her eyes.

"Have you told Sean yet?" she asked as House came up to her and she handed him her glass.

"We told him today" Wilson said.

"How did he take it?" Cameron asked.



"Good, he was a little unsure until I told him some of the benefits" Wilson said.

"An all access pass to look at Cuddy's funbags" House quipped. Cuddy rolled her eyes and strolled over to stand next to her husband.

"I told him that Cuddy and I along with the two of you would be his aunties and uncles - he thought that was pretty cool."

"You ready to go?" House asked Cameron. "I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to" he smirked. Cameron took the glass from his hand and finished the remaining Jack Daniels. House handed her the keys.

"You head out I'm going to talk to Wilson for a second" he told them. Cameron and Cuddy both gave a worrying look towards the two men. Wilson gave them a nod with his head and encouraged them to go. They walked out of the kitchen and neither of the two men moved until they heard the door close. As soon as House heard the door close he turned to Wilson and swung his cane around connecting with Wilson's ribs. He grabbed his cane with both hands and pushed Wilson up against the wall. Thrusting the cane to his neck House pushed hard forcing Wilson to struggle for every breath he took. "If you ever make her cry again, me cutting your balls off will be the least of your concerns" he warned. Releasing the hold on his cane he let Wilson fall to the floor and began walking out.

"House" Wilson called with a barely audible voice. He coughed trying to adjust to the punishment he had just received. House stopped in his tracks and turned to Wilson. "Can you make me the same promise?" he asked.

"If I ever hurt her I'll do it myself" he said as he turned and left the room.

"What did you say to Wilson when I left?" Cameron asked as she opened the door to their apartment.

"Nothing... much" he mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean nothing?" she asked as she took off her jacket and hung it in the closet. House came up behind her and pulled the hair away from her neck kissing her now exposed soft milky skin. "Your ignoring the subject" she said leaning her head back to give him better access.

"I'm changing the subject" he corrected her as he pulled her towards the bedroom. She led him down the hall House's hands dove underneath her shirt bringing it up and over her head. As they reached the end of the bed Cameron turned to face him she ran her hands up and down his well defined chest. She toyed with the hem of his jeans as he lifted her chin to meet his gaze and took her in a passionate kiss. House kicked off his sneakers as Cameron undid his belt buckle and slowly slid his zip open. His jeans fell to the floor with a little help from her hands. She focused her hands on her own jeans and began to remove them slowly torturing House with every agonizing move. House moved towards her and she playfully fended him off with her hands.

"Not yet" she whispered. House's excitement was growing he'd already been put on hold earlier tonight now she was going to torture him some more. A part of him wanted to take her right there - the other part of him loved it. Cameron positioned herself on the bed. Her upper body resting against the head board.

"You are incredible" House moaned as she lay before him naked, he could almost taste her, almost.

"Sit" she told him as she patted the end of the bed giving him a front row seat of her naked body. House slipped his boxers from his body his last piece of clothing and sat where he was told. House reached out and tried to touch her leg. "You're not playing by the rules" she told him.



"I never play by the rules" he replied.

"If you want to play with me you will" she said. "Do you want to play with me Greg?" she asked. House had to clear his throat before speaking.

"Yes" he whispered.

"Will you tell me?" she asked.

"What?"

"What you said to Wilson?" she asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest spreading her legs slightly.

"Not important" he told her sticking to his guns. Cameron let her right hand trail across her collarbone and then further down towards her right nipple squeezing it. She moaned at her own actions as House looked on his excitement continuing to build. But he wasn't ready to let her win yet. She continued massaging her breasts before heading down to take a tip toe through the two lips. House laid on his left side spread across the bottom of the bed.

"Comfortable?" she asked.

"Very" he said, although it wasn't going to stay that way for much longer. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his mouth which he gladly opened for her and proceeded to lick her fingers. Quickly returning to her position she lowered her hand down eliciting a small moan from her mouth from the slightest touch.

"I'm in hell" he moaned as he watched her.

"You could help me Greg" she sighed deeply as her own climax approached with every touch she made. House threw his head back as he listened to her.

"I'm an idiot" he whispered.

"Although you better make it quick" she warned him.

"Stop" he begged her. Cameron held her movements as she watched House move towards her. He pulled her into his lap. "I hit him" he confessed. Cameron looked at him shocked that he would go to such lengths. "I told him if he ever made you cry again I would cut his balls off" he continued. Cameron snuggled closer into his lap and began kissing his neck.

"You stood up for me" she said.

"Of course I did" he told her as he laid her back down onto the bed and rose above her.

"Is there anything you do that doesn't turn me on?" she asked.

"You're not upset?" he asked.

"I've never had anyone stick up for me like that" she admitted.

"You do now" he whispered looking deep into her eyes. He slowly thrust inside her as he pulled her tighter in his embrace. She knew she wasn't far away. With all her actions earlier and House telling 

her what he did to Wilson she was about to explode and so was he. She curled her legs around his waist as he delved deeper into her body. He felt her body begin to quiver around him and within minutes she was screaming his name and not long after that he followed by screaming hers.

Cuddy heard Wilson slump to the floor and rushed to Wilson's aid. "He hit you?" she asked in total shock.

"You're surprised?" he asked. She helped him to his feet as he gingerly pulled himself up while clutching his ribs.

"I shouldn't be should I."

"I'll be fine, I deserved it" Wilson said.

"You didn't deserve it, he's meant to be your friend" she replied.

"It's different with House, besides I would have been worried if he didn't react that way" Wilson tried to explain. Cuddy helped him make his way to their bedroom and sat him on the end of the bed. She started to undo his shirt while Wilson continued to talk.

"House doesn't invest in a relationship easily" he began.

"I do know the man" Cuddy smirked.

"The fact that he came over here and hit me because I upset Cameron shows how much he loves her" he said. Cuddy pulled his shirt back from his shoulders and threw it in the hamper.

"Well next time he can do it without hitting you" she told him.

"He's fallen for her" Wilson said.

"I know, I just hope Cameron knows what she's in for" Cuddy sighed knowingly.

House strolled into Cuddy's office the following morning. "Morning Cuddles how are the twins this morning?" he greeted her. Cuddy got up from around her desk and sat opposite him on the couch. "Why don't you ask James he got to play with them last night" she quipped.

"Nice" he smirked.

"What do you want House?" she asked.

"A favor" he replied.

"This is the morning after you come into my home and assault my husband who just so happens to be your best friend - I don't like your chances" she replied.

"You get me out of your hair for two days" he offered.

"I'm listening."



"Vacation time I have some owing so does Cameron let us take Thursday and Friday off this week" he said.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he asked back.

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"Well you can be fairly certain our husband won't be assaulted again, at least not by me anyway."

"Three extra clinic hours" she stated.

"Oh come on" he whined.

"Take it or leave it House" she said.

"Fine, Chase and Foreman can do them while I'm gone" he said as he turned to leave.

"House" she yelled stopping him in his tracks. "They will be done by you, by the close of business today or no deal" she told him. As it was Wednesday she knew he would have to do them today and for some reason Wednesday's in the clinic were always busy and full of panicing parents and their sick children.

"You're evil" he said to her.

"Go be gone" she said. "Oh and House, I will be checking the log before you leave."

"One last favor?" he asked sticking his head back in the door. "Don't tell Cameron" he said before he shut the door. House walked out of the office and straight into the clinic if he was going to do this he may as well get them over with. His reward was going too far outweigh his punishment.

House had completed the extra hours Cuddy had assigned him for the clinic. Although he complained through the majority of them he now had more important things to look forward to. House was packing his things to go home when Cameron walked into his office. "Did you really spend five hours in the clinic today?" she asked as she sat in the chair opposite his desk.

"Only five hours felt more like fifty" he replied as he threw his bag over his shoulder. "You ready to go?" he asked. Cameron stood up and grabbed her bag from the outer office.

"Did you apologize to Wilson?" Cameron asked as they walked to the elevator.

"What for?"

"Gee I don't know for cracking his ribs" Cameron said sarcastically.

"I did not crack his ribs" House responded.

"How do you know have you even spoken to him today?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"You do not need to worry about Wilson" House said as he turned and faced her. Cameron stood against the wall her arms folded across her chest not giving in to his advances. "That's what Cuddy is for" he said. Cameron walked out of the elevator and across the parking lot to their car. House and 

Cameron remained silent the whole way home. He had finally had enough when Cameron walked into the kitchen and started making their dinner. He walked into the kitchen and leaned on the counter. "I'm not going to apologize" he said. "It's not what we do, and besides he doesn't expect me to."

"He's your best friend" she said softly.

"We have a very complex friendship" he replied. "A lot of things are better left unspoken."

"Is anything ever easy with you?" she asked.

"I don't get it" he huffed. "Last night you were so turned on by the fact that I stood up for you that you wanted to fk my brains out and today you resent me for it" he said bitterly.

"I don't want your friendship with Wilson to suffer because of me" she told him. House moved towards her and placed his arms around her waist.

"We're men we have a code" he told her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"A code?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah, bro's before hoe's" he smirked. Cameron slapped his arm and hugged him.

Marty knocked on the door anxiously as he stood outside his brothers house. Lisa went to answer the door. "Hey Marty, how's everything going?" she asked.

"Great" he replied. Wilson entered the room with a couple of beers for him and his brother as well as a wine for Lisa.

"How did everything go with the lawyer?" Wilson asked.

"Great he said I have a strong case and he doesn't see any problems especially after the judge reads the glowing testimonials from the two of you" he replied.

"Glad we could help" Cuddy said as they all took a seat.

"So when will you get to take Sean home?" Cuddy asked.

"As soon as that husband of yours releases him, judge will hopefully sign off on things tomorrow and thats it" he declared.

"Sean's last lot of blood work showed the cancer is in remission so I see no problem in him going home whenever the judge gives the OK" Wilson told him.

"Thank you, both of you" Marty said. The three enjoyed a relaxing meal and discussion raged about Sean coming to live with Marty. Everything from how to decorate his room and clothes to buy him. Eventually Marty decided he and Sean along with the help of Uncle Jimmy would paint the spare room in Allison's old apartment however Sean wanted. It was getting late and Cuddy excused herself into the kitchen to start the dishes. She had been quiet and Wilson had noticed. Marty looked at his watch and realized the time. "I have to be at the court first thing in the morning so I better get going" Marty said as he stood and made his way into the kitchen to say goodbye to Lisa.



"Let us know how everything goes tomorrow" Wilson said.

"I will, thanks for a great meal Lisa" he said as he stood in the doorway. Lisa turned and flashed him a big smile.

"Anytime" she replied.

"I promise you and Jimmy will be the first dinner guests Sean and I have at home" he announced.

"Looking forward to it" she said. Wilson grabbed a towel and began wiping up the dishes Cuddy had already washed.

"I'll let myself out" he yelled as he shut the front door. Cuddy went back to washing the dishes while Wilson stared at her. She didn't even notice him staring at her. She finished the final plate she had and went into the bedroom.

"I'm going to have a shower" she told him. Wilson followed not long after. He took off his clothes and laid them in a neat pile over the chair. Trying to remain as quiet as possible he snuck into the shower behind Cuddy placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you" Wilson whispered. Cuddy rinsed the remaining soap from her body and turned to face Wilson. She kissed him passionately on the lips as he pushed her against the wall off the shower.

"Hurry up and shower" she told him. "I'll be waiting for you" she whispered seductively. Wilson finished his shower in record time and for a man who we know is a neat freak this was no easy task. As he entered the bedroom he saw his wife sprawled on the bed waiting for him. She was staring off into space and took some time for him to register that he was in the room. Before she knew it he was sitting along side her on the edge of the bed.

"That was quick" she commented.

"With the promise of you waiting in bed for me you thought I was going to take my time" he quipped. "You were a little quiet tonight" he said.

"Just tired I guess" she said trying to cover up the real reason. Wilson looked at her, his eyes piercing into her soul. Cuddy rolled her eyes. "OK I'm... I don't know what I am" she said.

"OK."

"I feel jealous, alone, desperate" she sighed.

"Would it help to know I feel the same way" he admitted. Cuddy looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "I think that part of the reason I was so annoyed at Marty discovering Sean was his son was because I want us to have children and so far we haven't been successful" he said hanging his head.

"It's nice to know where on the same page" she said.

"All we can do is keep trying" he conceded.

"And if that doesn't work?" she asked.

"Then we'll try some more" he grinned.



"Maybe we should try now" Cuddy smirked.

"I think we should" Wilson agreed as he leaned in and kissed his wife.


	91. Chapter 90

Ch. 90

House had been awake since 6:30 that morning. By seven he had almost woken Cameron. She finally woke up when she heard him zip up a suitcase. "House what are you doing?" she asked still half asleep.

"You're up, good you need to have a shower" he replied.

"How did you wake up without me waking you?" she asked.

"As much as I missed the way you normally wake me up I decided that for one day I could suffer" he smirked. "Besides I have a feeling you'll make it up to me later."

"Why do you have bags packed?" Cameron asked a little more awake now.

"It's a surprise" he told her as he went around the room grabbing the last couple of things they'll need.

"We have to go to work" she said.

"Vacation time - no work till Tuesday" House said. "Now hurry up and get ready our car will be here in an hour" he told her. Cameron reluctantly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She stuck her head around the door of the bathroom.

"How do I know what to wear if you won't tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"I picked out some clothes for you there on the end of the bed" he replied. Cameron looked down and saw the neat pile of clothes on the end of the bed.

"You expect me to go somewhere with you, no idea where, and you have packed all my clothes for me" she declared.

"Yes I do and yes I have" he replied. "Now hurry."

"You could join me" she said seductively. House walked over to her and threw his arms around her waist he laid a small trail of kisses down her neck.

"I wish I could but we have a flight to catch and you have 45 minutes to get ready" he declared.

"Fine" Cameron turned and walked to the shower as House gave her a playful smack on the a. "This better be worth it" she said over her shoulder.

"Don't worry it will be" he replied softly.

Cameron quickly dressed in the clothes House had chosen for her. She pulled on her low rider jeans and a white t-shirt with a picture of Smurfette on the front. House had immediately bought this shirt when he had seen it in the shop. When she walked into the lounge room House was ready and waiting for her. Cameron walked up to him as he leaned on the back of the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her hands massaged his neck as she played with the hair on the back of his head. "Where are we going?" Cameron asked.

"Do you not know what the definition of surprise is?" he asked her as she continued to kiss him.



"I'll act surprised" she promised. House resumed kissing her. He had no intention of telling her where they were going but he figured he may at least have some fun. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"We have to go" he announced pulling himself away from her.

"Fine" she gave in as she unwrapped herself from him and answered the door. Wilson stood on the other side of the door.

"Morning Allison" he said as he headed inside.

"Hey Jimmy" she replied.

"Morning House" he greeted. "Is this everything?" he asked as he picked up their bags.

"You're taking us to the airport?" Cameron asked.

"You expected him to pay for a taxi when he could get his friend to do it for free?" Wilson asked.

"What do you mean free?" House asked. "You're keeping the corvette till I get back" he reminded him.

"I can't wait to take it on the 4wd track" Wilson quipped.

"Can we go?" Cameron asked as she watched the boys argue. Wilson grabbed the remainder of the bags and headed outside to the car.

The ride to the airport was quiet as Wilson and House chatted away in front Cameron busied herself on her cell phone. She sent a message to Cuddy.

Allison: Do you know where he is taking me?

Cuddy: No idea he hasn't even told Wilson.

Allison: He packed everything for me, all my clothes everything.

Cuddy: That will either be very good or very bad for you.

"You can stop wasting your time texting Cuddy she has no idea where we're going" House yelled from the front seat.

"Most states would call this kidnapping you know" Cameron commented from the back seat.

"And most women would be happy their partner had done something this romantic for them" he replied sarcastically. Wilson snickered as he pulled into the airport parking lot. They climbed out of the car and made their way inside the terminal, placing their bags onto a trolley.

"Well my work here is done" Wilson declared.

"Thank you Jimmy" Cameron said as she hugged him. "I'm sorry he hit you" she whispered into his ear. Wilson smiled.

"Have a good trip" he said turning to House.



"I'll ring you when we get back, here take this" he said as he snatched Cameron's cell phone from her hand throwing it to Wilson.

"House, that's mine what if there's an emergency?" she asked.

"I have mine" he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Now let's go we have a flight to catch" he said.

Cuddy laid in bed exhausted. Wilson had tried not to wake her when he left to go pick up House but as soon as she felt the coldness next to her she was awake. Not only was she tired but she had a fever and felt like crap. She slowly bought herself up before running to the bathroom to heave the contents of last night's dinner. She washed her face and after brushing her teeth returned to bed. Wilson arrived not long after with fresh coffee and bagels. He saw her still laying in bed. "I thought you'd be ready to go by now" he said as he sat the coffee down on the bedside table. She looked up at him and he could immediately tell she wasn't well. "You look like crap" he told her.

"Thanks so much" she replied. "Just give me ten minutes I'll be ready."

"I don't think you will" he said. "You're sick your staying here" he told her.

"I'm fine" she reassured him.

"Hospital policy is to stay at home if you're sick" Wilson reminded her.

"What idiot came up with that policy."

"Actually I think it was you" Wilson smirked.

"You think you're so funny" she smiled.

"Lay down I'll go get you some tea" he said as he pulled the blankets up around her shoulders.

House approached the ticket counter and handed over the tickets. "It must be a whole five minutes" he said.

"Five minutes?" Cameron asked.

"Since you've asked me where we're going" he replied.

"I trust you" she said. On the inside she was dying to know.

"Everything is in order Dr. House your flight you can begin boarding now" the attendant told him. Cameron looked at him pleadingly. "Would you do me a favor?" he asked the attendant.

"Certainly Dr. House" she replied.

"Tell my soon to be ex girlfriend here where we are going" he said with a grin. Cameron looked at her eagerly.

"Honolulu, Hawaii" she told Cameron.



"Holy hit! Greg you're kidding me" she screamed jumping up and down.

"Now I wish I hadn't got her to tell you" he said as he limped down the hallway that lead them to the plane. "So I take it your OK with our destination?" he asked as they waited to be seated.

"More than OK" she declared as she wrapped her hand around his waist sneaking her hand underneath his shirt to touch the skin beneath. They were shown to their seats and they both sat down. House reached into his pocket and popped two vicodin into his mouth.

"I like your t-shirt" House remarked with a grin her eyes traveling down to admire her Smurfette t-shirt once more.

"Maybe you could help me live up to my name sake" she whispered into his ear as she gently kissed his neck.

"I plan too" he smirked back.

House and Cameron were sipping on their drinks as their flight continued. "Want to watch a movie?" Cameron asked as she leaned on his shoulder. House shook his head. "Want to read something?" she asked. He shook his head again. Cameron sat back in her seat defeated until a thought crossed her mind. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. House grinned at her suggestion, his eyes lightening up at the mere thought of what she was thinking about doing.

"I think we might have to wait until we land to do something about that" he told her. Cameron leaned across his lap and ran her hand across his left thigh working her way inside. The flight attendant approached them. "Is everything OK?" she asked politely.

"Peachy" House replied. "How long till we land?" he asked.

"About an hour" she told him. "Can I get you anything?"

"Scotch" he replied. Cameron looked at him with concern. The attendant turned and retrieved his drink handing it to him.

"Greg, it's not even 10am yet" she said.

"If I have to sit here on this plane with you whispering what you plan to do to me when we land much longer Mt. Gregory here is going to blow, besides it's always five o' clock somewhere" he said. Cameron smirked pleased at the effect she was having on him.

"Fine, I'll stop then" she said as she folding her hands on her lap.

"Well there's no need to go that far" he sulked. Cameron returned her hand to his thigh and the smile returned to his face.

Wilson had managed to clear his schedule and make it to the court house on time to hear Marty's case being decided. The judge began making her final remarks. "I see no reason why the child Sean Daniel should not be placed with his father full time" she said. Marty smiled as he heard this. "I am granting full and soul custody to Martin Wilson effective immediately" she declared. Marty turned to see his brother in the seat a couple of rows back. Wilson went to met him as they headed out of the court.

"I didn't think you could make it" Marty said shaking his hand.

"I was able to clear my schedule" Wilson replied.



"So you heard?"

"Everything, congratulations dad" Wilson said.

"I can't wait to tell him" Marty said as they practically ran through the corridors of the court house. Marty paused to turn and thank his lawyer.

"Want to take my car?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah, that would be great" he replied. The two brothers climbed into the car and headed towards PPTH.

House and Cameron walked out of the airport terminal into the beautiful sunshine that bathed Honolulu. House hailed a taxi and gave him the address of their hotel. Upon arriving at the glorious grounds of their accommodation they took in the view around them. The sounds of the beach could be heard in the distance, water cascading over sand and the sound of people laughing. House approached the reception desk and checked in. Cameron stood behind him toying with the hem of his shirt. "Reservation for House" he announced as he handed over his credit card. As the receptionist pulled up his reservation she motioned for the bell boy to take their bags and show them to their villa.

"Everything is fine, Dr. House - Marco will take you to your villa. If you need anything please let us know" she said as she handed him his credit card and room key.

"Thank you" he said as he followed Marco. Marco had placed their belongings onto the cart and was speeding off down the path. As they motored through the grounds of the hotel Cameron realized how beautiful her surroundings really were. They approached a gate where Marco swiped his card.

"To access the gate you need to swipe your room card" he told them. The heavy wooden gates swung open to reveal a villa set amongst a peaceful garden setting. A water fountain bubbled to their left as they followed the path underneath the arch. He pulled up at the front of the door and began removing their bags.

"Greg it's fantastic" she commented. Another wooden door greeted them and Marco swiped his card again.

"Again your room card will get you in" he explained. He took their bags inside as Cameron and House slowly followed him, still in awe of their surroundings. House reached into his pocket and pulled out 20 and handed it to Marco. "If you need anything let me know" he said as he shut the door behind him leaving them to fully take in the scenery. House walked over to Cameron and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a passionate kiss. Cameron began to claw away at his shirt.

"Hang on just one last thing I want to show you" House said as he took her hands and led her to the French doors that stood on the other side of the room. He pulled open the doors revealing a timber deck that reached out a further ten meters from the back of the villa. Two sun lounges sat in the middle of the deck that looked out upon their own private beach. Cameron turned to face House as he took her around the waist once more. "Did I do good?" he asked. She stood up to meet his lips pulling him down closer to her. She began to unbuckle his belt and led him back inside to the couch. She threw him down (gently) onto the couch and stradeled his hips. "I take it that's a yes?" he asked playfully.

Wilson and Marty arrived at PPTH and headed to the elevator. They both stepped in and Wilson hit the button for the fourth floor. "What are you doing? I thought you were coming with me to tell Sean?" Marty asked.

"Relax" Wilson replied. "Just going to drop my briefcase in my office" he told him. Marty nodded.



"Sorry guess I'm just a little nervous" he admitted. The elevator arrived at their floor and they stepped out into the hall.

"It will be fine, Sean's excited about this it's all he's been talking about all week" Wilson said.

"Really?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't stopped telling all the nurses about his dad" Wilson grinned. He put his briefcase in his office and headed back out into the hall. "Just let me check in with Chase and Foreman" he said. Marty sighed but agreed and followed him into the diagnostics office. Chase and Foreman were catching up on House's charting when they entered. Foreman and Chase both looked over when they heard the door open.

"Morning" Wilson greeted them.

"Hey Wilson" they both said in unison.

"Hey Marty, how'd the court ruling go?" Chase asked.

"Excellent, judge ruled in my favor" he told them.

"That's great" Foreman said getting up to shake Marty's hand followed by Chase who did the same.

"When are you going to tell him?" Chase asked.

"We're heading up there now if my brother here ever decides to join me" he said jokingly at Wilson.

"No case?" Wilson asked the boys.

"Nope" Foreman sulked. "Where's House?" he asked.

"Yeah & Cameron?" Chase asked.

"Vacation, will be back next week" Wilson told them. "Cuddy and I will be overseeing any cases you guys might have – but she is off sick today" he said.

"Can we go now?" asked an increasingly frustrated Marty.

"Yes, we can go" he huffed following Marty to the door. "Let me know if you guys need anything" he said as they walked out together.

After telling Sean the good news Marty headed off to buy him some clothes and some other things he may need. Having been in foster care for the past couple of years he didn't really have a lot of things to call his own - Marty wanted to change that. Wilson checked in with Cuddy's assistant to see if there were any urgent matters that she needed to attend to. With House being away on vacation it actually made her paperwork about ten times lighter. After arriving at their home, he walked into their bedroom to find Cuddy on the bathroom floor. Her body hunched over the toilet as she drove the porcelain bus. He waited for her to stop throwing up before he spoke. He handed her a wet flannel so she could wipe her face. Relief spread across her face when she saw him standing above her. He reached down and picked her up off the floor carrying her back to bed. "My knight in shining armor" she said as he placed her back under the covers. He took the thermometer from the table and placed it in her mouth. Wilson smiled.

"Where's your horse?" she asked now quite obviously delirious. He smirked again.



"Be quiet" he told her. Cuddy remained quiet as Wilson got a fresh flannel and rinsed it in cold water. He took the thermometer from her mouth reading the temperature.

"What's my score?" she asked.

"102.3" he replied.

"I rock" Cuddy rejoiced as Wilson lay next to her. He handed her a glass of water and began gently rubbing the flannel across her forehead.

"Have you slept much?" he asked concerned. She shook her head. "You should try and rest" he told her. Cuddy was tired and no sooner than he had spoken the words then her eyelids fell shut.

House and Cameron never made it to the bedroom. Their desire for one another and Cameron's need to show House how much she liked their vacation overshadowed things. House lay on the couch leaning against one end in just his jeans. His t-shirt had been discarded somewhere in their rush to the couch. Cameron lay between his legs his right leg stretched out resting on the back of the couch her head leaning softly on his chest. Cameron searched around for something to put on. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Putting some clothes on" she replied.

"Why?"

"Why not" she flung back.

"I like you naked" he said. "It gives me easier access" he smirked as he ran his hands down her back and made circular patterns on her buttocks.

"What time is it?" she asked. House looked at his watch.

"Just after 1pm" he told her. "Hungry?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"Room service?" she asked.

"You know me too well" he said.

"I'm just too fing tired to go anywhere" she said bluntly. House laughed softly at her brutal honesty.

"Then by the time we get home, you might want to take another vacation" he commented.

"I picked a topic for my lecture" she said.

"Uh, uh, stop don't say another thing" he hushed her.

"What, you said you needed to know by the end of the week so I'm telling you" she grinned.

"No work - no shop talk for the next four days" he said. "Or I'll be forced to punish you."

"How exactly would you do that?" she asked with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Keep talking and you'll find out" he whispered.



When Wilson returned home later that night he found Cuddy asleep. After putting his briefcase down he walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed himself some leftovers and reheated them while he grabbed some water and dry biscuits for Cuddy and headed upstairs. He didn't want to wake her so he sat the biscuits and water down alongside the bed and sat in the chair on the other side of the room. As he began eating he watched over her. She seemed to be sleeping soundly as her chest rose and fell with every breath she took. She slowly stirred as Wilson continued to eat his dinner. She opened her eyes and looked towards him as she did so the scent of Wilson's dinner wafted through the air and as she took in the aroma the nausea returned. She bolted upright and headed to the bathroom as Wilson put his food down and went to see if she needed help. After she finished throwing up Wilson helped her back into bed. "Can you get rid of that?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"That" Cuddy replied pointing to his dinner that was now sitting on the floor.

"It's leftovers from last night" he said.

"It's making me throw up" Cuddy told him.

"OK" he agreed picking up the plate and taking it downstairs. As he walked back into the room Cuddy was sipping on the water he had bought up for her earlier. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little better" she said as she reached out for his hand. Wilson took her hand and sat on the bed next to her. He handed her the thermometer which she placed under her tongue. "Any problems at the hospital?" she asked.

"You're not meant to be talking right now" he said. Cuddy rolled her eyes at him. He took the thermometer from her mouth and read the temperature.

"100.7" he announced.

"Better" she declared.

"But not great" he said.

"Maybe it went up because you came home?" she asked seductively.

"It actually went down" he reminded her. Cuddy slipped her hand onto Wilson's thigh and began to rub his leg gently. "You have a fever and your still hitting on me?" he asked rather amused.

"I'm only human" she said moving her hand closer to the inside of his thigh.

"I think I'm going to go have a cold shower" he told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

House and Cameron had spent the remainder of the afternoon in bed. After lunch they had both fallen asleep. Cameron was the first to wake up and went to sit on the deck at the back of their villa. She slipped on a her t-shirt and his boxers as she took in the view. After about another half an hour House joined her. "Nice view" he remarked as he stood behind the end of the sun lounge and looked down at her placing a kiss on her lips.

"It is beautiful isn't it" she said holding his neck to kiss him once more.



"I was actually talking about the view I have of your breasts from here" he quipped. Cameron smiled as House walked around to join her. She had earlier pulled the other lounge across to be alongside hers hoping that House would come out here eventually and join her.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Can't complain" he said as he reached over and took her hand. "How much time do you need to get ready to go out?" he asked her.

"What time are we going?" she asked.

"Reservation at 7.30pm" he told her as he looked at his watch. "It's now just before 6pm" he said.

"Where are we going?"

"Are you incapable of being surprised?" he asked.

"Well I need to know what to wear" she pointed out.

"I'll take care of that" House said. "You have a shower" he told her. Cameron got up and walked beside him.

"You could join me" she whispered into his ear. House grabbed his cane and followed closely behind.

About an hour later House emerged from the bathroom dressed in a black suit and classic white button shirt with the top button left undone revealing just the right amount of his chest. He walked over to the closet where he had earlier hung Cameron's clothes that he had packed for her. He took her dress from the closet and looked it over once more, he couldn't wait to see her in it. "Oh my god!" she gasped as she snuck up behind him seeing the dress for the first time. The silver dress flowed to the floor, a plunging v-neck lead down to a tie that slipped around the middle of the dress.

"You like it?" House asked.

"I love it, it's gorgeous" she said eagerly taking it from him.

Wilson returned from the shower to find his wife still awake. He slipped into bed with her and she quickly moved to be closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Would you stop asking me that" she begged him as she continued the assault on him that she had started earlier.

"You need to stop that" he said.

"Why? You obviously like it, and I know you want to" she grinned. Wilson could not deny how his body was reacting.

"I never knew you got this way when you were sick" he commented.

"What way?" she asked.



"Like a horny teenager" he replied as he reached down and grabbed her hand that was currently sitting atop his groin.

"You're no fun" she sighed as Wilson continued to hold her hand. To nervous to let it go. He loved his wife, no doubt there but he wasn't prepared to sleep with her when she was sick like this.

"Go to sleep" he told her as he cradled her in his arms.

House and Cameron arrived at the restaurant and were seated outside over looking the beach. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore line made the setting even more romantic if that were possible. The waiter sat them down and left them to look at the menu. Another waiter approached with a bottle of wine and poured them both a glass.

"You look incredible in that dress" House commented as he reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"You must have had that in mind when you bought it" she replied squeezing his hand gently.

"I knew you would look good - just not this good" he smirked.

"You know you look pretty dn hot in that suit yourself" she smirked back. "But it could look better" she said.

"And just how would you improve this suit?" he asked curious.

"I think it would look amazing lying in a heap on our bedroom floor" she grinned. House smiled at the little vixen he had uncovered.

"Well we can always test your theory later" he said. The waiter returned to take their order and then retreated leaving the couple alone again.

"So why did you bring me here?" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to dump you" House replied bluntly without delay. "Figured if I took you to a nice romantic island and did it in public you wouldn't make a scene" he replied.

"And the sex when we arrived?" she questioned.

"Well I didn't want to disappoint or have you catch on" he smirked.

"You never disappoint in that department" she said.

"But I do disappoint?" he asked catching on the only remark she had not made.

"Did I say that?"

"No but you didn't say that I didn't either" he responded.

"House you make me happy" she declared.

"But?"



"But nothing. Can we please not ruin a beautiful evening?" she asked. Although she feared it may have already been too late.

"Do you want the answer to your question?" he asked. Cameron had already forgotten what the question was.

"What did I ask you again?"

"You asked me why I bought you here" he reminded her.

"That's right, so why did you drag me here" she smiled. House looked at her smiling face and was momentarily stalled by her beauty.

"I'm selfish" he said.

"Selfish why?" she asked.

"There was no specific reason" he began. "I was tired of sharing you" he said.

"Who do you think you're sharing me with?" she asked now growing concerned. Maybe House thought she was having an affair.

"Of sharing you with the hospital, with Cuddy, with Wilson everyone" he replied.

"So you wanted me all to yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"You didn't need to bring me all the way to Hawaii to do that" she said.

"I know, but bringing you here guarantees me vacation sex for the next four days" he quipped. Cameron smiled as she leaned across the table and her lips connected with his.

House and Cameron lazily made their way back to their villa after enjoying the rest of their meal. As they strolled through the gate House opened the door to their villa and walked inside closing the door behind them. Cameron walked out onto the decking and stood looking out over the ocean. House walked up next to her and entwined his hand with hers. She looked down at their entwined hands and then into his deep blue eyes. She stepped to stand in front of him still holding his hand and slowly brought it up to her chest resting it on her heart. House stayed silent but followed her every moment with his penetrating gaze. Cameron took his other hand and guided them slowly around her to the small of her back resting them there. She continued hold his gaze and began undoing his shirt one button at a time. House instinctively moved his hands to her a and she smiled softly. After undoing all of the buttons, his chest now exposed to her she ran her hands along his muscular frame. "I think we should go to the bedroom" he suggested.

"Since when did you become shy?" He hadn't become shy at all. But after walking from the restaurant back to their villa he knew his leg wouldn't last long if they stayed out here.

"Well you want to test your theory don't you?" he asked masking the real reason.

"That's right, my theory that your suit would look better on our bedroom floor" she grinned still running her hands down his chest. She accepted his reason. Although she knew his leg would be sore but he would never admit it. House leaned in to kiss her - instead she bypassed his lips and turned him leading him inside. House stood at the side of the bed as Cameron took off her shoes and he 

quickly kicked off his shoes and socks. She pushed him onto the bed and brushed her hands underneath his jacket pushing it off his shoulders she picked it up and dumped beside them on the floor. House followed the jackets path to the floor with his eyes. He raised his hands and ran them down the side of the hips feeling the soft silk of Cameron's dress under his fingertips. She flicked his shirt from his shoulders and soon flung it to the floor with his jacket. Pushing him flat onto his back she hovered over him kissing his chest letting her hair cascade across his face and neck. She removed his belt buckle with tremendous ease and as she undid the button to his pants the moan from his mouth was almost too much to bear. Striping him off his pants and boxers throwing them to the floor she took his hand and pulled him upright once more. House now sat naked before her with the excitement evident for her to see. Cameron held her hair loosely above her shoulders and turned so House could unzip her dress. He took a deep breath before raising his hand and clasping the zip in his hand bringing it down slowly. As she wriggled out of the dress he watched it slide down her beautifully framed figure. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders and turned to face him again. He brushed his hands across her nipples and down her stomach reaching the edge of her panties. As he pulled them down and onto the floor with her dress she climbed on top of him. As he pushed himself back onto the bed further she lay beside him his right leg draping over her left. He brushed the hair from her face and his thumb trailed across her cheek. She leaned towards him and kissed him for the first time since they had returned to their villa that night. His hand ran down her hip and tucked in between her legs. He could feel the desperation and need she had for him as he was sure she could feel his own need for her pressing into her stomach. "I've been thinking about your suit being on the floor since dessert" she admitted. He looked over the edge of the bed to the pile of clothes that was his suit.

"If it's any consolation you were right" he said kissing her once more. She broke their kiss.

"I was?" she asked.

"Yeah, my suit looks much better on the floor" he said. "But only because your dress is on top of it" he smirked. Cameron crushed her mouth onto his as he continued to run his hands on the inside of her thigh. She moaned into his lips pleading for more.

"House" she begged.

"Yes" he teased.

"If you don't...ahhh" she moaned again. "I'm going to do it myself" she teased him. House rose on top of her and fell deep inside her. It didn't take long for their excitement to build and soon they were both at their peak. Cameron was first over the top followed closely by House.

"Oh god" he moaned falling alongside her.

"I told you - you never disappoint me" she sighed breathlessly.

Wilson woke up the next morning before his wife who was sleeping soundly. He crept out of bed and headed downstairs to make coffee. It was Friday and his first patient wasn't till ten so he decided not to rush into the hospital. He had also been up with Lisa most of the night as her temperature would rise and then fall then rise again making sleep impossible for any of them. He reached on top of the counter and pulled out his cell phone. After only getting as far as House's voice mail he hung up and went back to their bedroom. Cuddy was awake and taking her own temperature when he walked back in. He sat a glass of water on the bedside table, watching her as she took the thermometer from her mouth. "What is it?" he asked.

"99.8" she replied.

"That's good" he said. Cuddy threw the covers off her and tried to get out of bed.



"What are you doing?" he asked as he stood. Cuddy staggered before he reached out and grabbed her helping her back down on to the bed.

"I'll be fine" she said. "I need to go back to work" she told him.

"You haven't eaten since Wednesday night and you still have a fever" he said.

"A slight fever" she replied.

"That could come back" he told her. "The hospital can cope without you for another day, if anything urgent comes up then I'll have them call you."

"Stay with me?" she asked or rather begged him. Wilson looked into the eyes of his pleading wife. "I was lonely yesterday" she looked at him with a pitiful expression.

"On one condition" he began.

"What?"

"You let me do a blood test, just to rule a couple of things out" he said.

"I'm fine it' probably just the flu like you said" she replied.

"Then you won't mind if I take some blood?"

"What are you going to test for?" she asked as she watched him grab his briefcase and remove the needle and vial.

"Toxins, bacteria - there's been a lot of renovations going on lately here and the hospital maybe you picked something up" he explained.

"I never imagined you would turn into this side of House" she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I thought you'd become a sarcastic selfish jerk not the doctor looking for a mysterious illness at the sound of a sneeze" she snickered.

"This is more than a sneeze" he said as he began to draw her blood. He placed the vial in his briefcase and turned to her placing a band aid on her arm. "You want anything before I go have a shower?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she replied watching as he entered the bathroom.

Cameron had as usual woken before House. The warm Hawaiian sun was beginning to fill their room. She rolled over to face House who was lying behind her his chest pressed against her back. She carefully squirmed down beneath the sheet that was draped over them crossing House's right thigh with care. House could feel her movements but wasn't quite fully awake to comprehend what she was doing. A grin spread across his face as she took him in her mouth and slowly proceeded to wake him. Like most men of a morning House needed little encouragement, he threw the sheet back to reveal Cameron's face and as she looked up into his eyes without breaking her lock on him he almost 

finished right there. As he moaned Cameron concentrated more on delivering on what she knew he needed and grew excited at the control and effect she had on him. Minutes later he finally called out her name and collapsed back on to the pillow. Cameron crawled into his waiting arms and rested her head on his chest as she waited for his breathing to slow. "It's a good thing I packed my alarm clock" House remarked.

"Most people don't pack an alarm clock when their on vacation" she grinned.

"If they had one like mine..." he began but didn't finish the thought.

"I'm going to go have a shower do you want to order breakfast?" she asked as she slid out of the bed. House reached over and grabbed the room service menu from the table. He heard the water begin to run as he finished placing the order. He waited a few more seconds before heading into the bathroom to join her.

Wilson arrived at the hospital just before 10am. After seeing a run of patients he went to the cafeteria for a much needed lunch break and some coffee. Being up all the night with a sick wife hadn't done him any favors. He then remembered the blood sample he had taken from Cuddy earlier that morning and decided to take his coffee to the lab while he ran some tests. While running the lab he thought he would try House's cell phone again. In some strange way he missed him barging into his office and stealing his lunch. "Hello boy wonder" House answered.

"To think I was beginning to miss that charming wit of yours" Wilson replied. "How's the vacation?" he asked.

"Great, we've only been out of the villa once" he smirked.

"Spare me the details" Wilson begged. "Where are you guys anyway?"

"Honolulu" House replied.

"You took Cameron to Hawaii" Wilson gasped astonished.

"You should bring Cuddy here as soon as we hit Hawaiian air space she wanted to jump me" House quipped.

"Cuddy's in no state to do that at the moment" he replied.

"Aunt Flo in town?" House asked.

"No, she's sick has the flu or something" Wilson told him.

"Fever?"

"Comes and goes at it's peak 102.3."

"What else?" House asked intrigued.

"Nausea, fatigue, vomiting can't keep anything down, and..." he paused.

"And what?" House asked.

"It's nothing it's not a symptom" Wilson dismissed House.



"You obviously think it's something that's why your calling me - while I'm on vacation" House added.

"Who are you talking to?" Cameron asked as she sat on the chair beside House.

"Someone who eats neediness" he replied.

"Hi Wilson" she yelled so he could hear her.

"Tell Cameron I said hi" he said.

"Once you tell me her other symptom." Then it dawned on him he knew what it was. "She's horny isn't she?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" Wilson asked. "You dated back in college you've seen her sick" Wilson formulated in his mind.

"I've seen her sick but the last thing on her mind was jumping my bones" he said as he hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked as House stood and took her hand leading her back into the bedroom.

"Cuddy's pregnant."

"What do you mean Cuddy's pregnant did Wilson just tell you?" Cameron asked.

"He doesn't know yet" House replied dragging her outside to sit on the deck.

"I have to call her congratulate her" she began. "Wait a minute what do you mean Wilson doesn't know yet?" she asked now confused. "Did Cuddy tell you first?" she asked in horror.

"She doesn't know either" he replied casually.

"Then how do you know?" she asked.

"Cuddy's been sick, nausea, vomiting, fever the usual symptoms" he explained."

"So maybe she has the flu" Cameron offered.

"That's what I thought to Wilson admitted her final symptom to me."

"Which was?"

"She can't stop throwing herself at him" he announced.

"Wait, so because she is sexually attracted to her husband she is pregnant?" Cameron questioned. "Well then we must be having octupletes" she announced with a grin.

"Cuddy hates everyone when she is sick, she turns into a really nasty piece of work the fact she has been throwing herself at Wilson confirms it" he declared.

"Did he run a blood test?"



"Should have the results soon" House replied.

"She is going to be so happy" Cameron said.

Wilson was puzzled by his conversation with House but quickly pushed it out of his mind as the beeping of the machine interrupted him. The results were in. He moved over to the printer and removed the piece of paper from the tray. After scanning the piece of paper he folded it placed it in his pocket and walked out of the lab.

Wilson arrived home later that afternoon. The clinic was slow he had no patients and the hospital was running smoothly - which probably had to do with the fact that House was on vacation and the nurses had no one to complain about. He had stopped on his way home to pick up some flowers for his ill wife and headed into their bedroom to find her asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid the flowers along side her sleeping body. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly waking her gently. "I missed you" she said as she returned his kiss.

"I missed you too" he replied.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"4:30" he told her as he kissed her again.

"You're home early."

"No patients, clinic is dead and no complaints to worry about" he said. He reached over and handed her the flowers. "These are for you."

"James, their gorgeous" she said pulling him to her once more and placing another more passionate kiss on his lips.

"We need to talk about something" he said as he kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of the covers beside her. Both were now sitting upright leaning against the head board.

"What's wrong?" she asked beginning to worry. She placed the flowers on the bedside table and turned to him. He took both her hands in his and held them tight.

"Remember when I took your blood and I was going to run some tests?" he asked.

"It was only this morning James of course I remember" she replied.

"Would you just tell me what's wrong" she demanded.

"I can't" he said reaching into his pocket and handing her the test results.

"What do you mean you can't?" she spat at him bitterly.

"Read for yourself" he said. Cuddy scanned the page from top to bottom. No sign of infection, white cell count normal, then she saw it. She grinned at him unable to contain herself.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Ran it twice" he reassured her. Cuddy climbed on to his lap placing a leg either side of his.



"We're pregnant" she beamed.

"Well technically you are, but in a way yes we are" he smiled back.

Cuddy screamed in joy as she tossed the paper aside and grabbed Wilson by the back of the neck crushing her lips onto his.

"I love you" he said in between kisses.

"I love you too."


	92. Chapter 91

Ch. 91

"We need to get dressed" House told Cameron as she leaned in closer against him.

"I think we need to get undressed" she smirked as she leaned on top of him and began tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt pushing it up his chest. She began smothering his chest in kisses as House was motionless paralyzed by her lips. He fought every muscle in his body and especially the one below his waist to speak.

"We need to get dressed because I have another surprise for you" he declared. She towered over him, her hands on either side of his chest supporting her weight.

"Can't it wait?" she asked lowering her head down to his lips.

"I will make it up to you" he promised.

"You better" she replied giving up ad climbing off him carefully.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

"Everybody lies" she replied. "What should I wear?" she asked heading to the closet and removing her bag.

"Casual" he replied. "Entirely up to you, but bring some clothes for an overnight trip" he added as he limped to the end of the bed.

"Overnight?" she questioned.

"No questions just do as you're told" he said handing her his bag.

"Throw your things in here" he said as he pulled his jeans on and replaced his shirt with another.

House waited for Cameron to emerge from their bedroom and quickly stood up. "Got everything?" he asked.

"Well that's a little hard to say when I don't know where I'm going" she replied sarcastically.

"Since when don't you trust me?" he asked playfully wrapping his arms around her waist and taking a firm hold of her buttocks in his hands. He leaned down and kissed her passionately his tongue dueling with hers reminding her to trust him.

"Let's go" Cameron announced. House walked hand in hand with Cameron outside to where Marco was waiting for them in a cart. He rushed over and took their bag placing it carefully on the seat. House and Cameron sat on the back as Marco sped through the resort and down towards the beach. He pulled up to the marina and parked alongside a luxury boat. It stood out amongst all others and it's sheer beauty was not lost on Cameron. Marco took their bag on board and returned to meet them on the deck.

"Everything has been arranged as you requested Dr. House" he told him.

"Thank you" he replied handing Marco a 50 tip.



"Enjoy your trip" he said as he made his way off the yacht.

"Wait, where is he going?" Cameron asked.

"Why Dr.Cameron I didn't think threesome's were your thing" House said mockingly.

"Well if he's not staying to sail this thing than who is?" she asked.House made his way inside the boat and began showing Cameron around.

"Greg" she began but suddenly stopped as she was lost for words as the luxury surrounded her. A large bedroom complete with fireplace was to their left, further on was a wide screen TV and elegant dining, house continued up the stairs to the front of the boat revealing more as she followed.

"This is the best part" he said as he revealed the on deck spa that was bubbling away furiously. Perfectly situated to overlook the awaiting ocean.

"This is incredible" she said leaning closer to him. "But who is sailing this thing?" she asked again.

"Chase" he smirked. "We always said this was his area of expertise." House went back inside and fired up the engine on the boat preparing to leave.

"Wait your going to drive this thing?" Cameron asked waving her hands in between them.

"You betcha" he replied now let's get this show on the road.

About half an hour into their journey Cameron had busied herself in the kitchen. She had found a fully stocked fridge, taking out two beers and placing them on the bench before heading to the bedroom to change. She took off her low rider jeans replacing them with a sarong tied around her waist and a bikini top for good measure. She took a pair of board shorts from the bag also and tucked them under her arm. Grabbing the beers as she past she went and joined House. She placed the beer into his left hand as he turned to face her. "You changed" he commented.

"Your turn" she said flinging the shorts at him and taking a seat to enjoy the show.

"You're going to enjoy this aren't you?"

"I think I may find it a little exciting" she replied. House undid the buckle on his belt and slowly removed it from around his waist. Dropping it to the floor he started on his shirt and quickly ripped from his toned torso flinging it to Cameron. Finally snapping open his jeans he slowly pulled them down to his feet and kicked them off leaving him in his fitted silk boxers. As his hands moved to take off his boxers Cameron stopped him.

"Wait" she began. "They can stay."

"Give me one good reason why I should do as you say?" he asked. Cameron motioned for him to come closer to her and he did so placing one arm on either side of the chair she was in.

"Because I'm not wearing any panties" she breathed seductively into his ear. House pushed closer to her arms tightening around his neck as she kissed his neck and he moaned in response his excitement building and pressing hard against her.

"Feel like a dip in the spa?" he asked.

"I feel like a climb" she replied.



"We can do both" he grinned as he took Cameron's hand and led her to the spa.

House climbed into the spa first and leaned back against the edge watching and waiting for Cameron to enter. She stood at the top of the steps and reached behind her back to undo her bikini top. She let it fall to the ground as she removed her hair from it's pony tail and cascaded around her shoulders. House grew more excited by the second a smile crossing his face. Finally she pulled on the string of the sarong and in one swift move it to fell to the ground leaving her standing before him naked. "I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life" he said. Cameron lowered her right foot onto the first step the warm water splashing her leg, droplets formed on her calves as she lowered herself further down. House reached his hand out for her to take bringing her in between his legs her back against his chest. House's left arm wrapped around her as his right arm encircled her tiny waist. Suddenly he moved her slightly to their right and parted her legs a little more leaning her back onto his chest.

"What are you doing?" Cameron asked curiously as House remained quiet. Her question was soon answered as the jets in the floor of the spa started pumping furiously sending water spiraling above hitting their target. "Oh that feels good" she said as the joy continued.

"Good isn't what I was aiming for" House replied as his left hand began massaging her left breast and he kissed her neck. She leaned back to give him better access to her neck and his right hand left her waist and continued further down.

"Mmmmm" she moaned softly pressing her left hand against his building excitement.

"Oh sh!t" he mumbled as his head flung back, her hand having an immediate and desired effect. Cameron moaned again. "Don't get to carried away" House said as he slowly traced around her thigh.

"But I'm close" she breathed out. House couldn't believe his ears. He knew this would get her excited but he never knew it would work this quickly.

"Already?" he asked. Cameron nodded increasing the pressure on Mt. Gregory.

"See for yourself" she encouraged him. House's hand left her thigh and buried itself above her most sensitive spot. She was right, and he grew that little bit more.

"You were right" he said brushing his thumb ever so gently over her. She leaned her head back and looked into his eyes. "Help me" she said.House increased the pressure and the pace over her as she began to writhe in pleasure. She was so close he hardly had to touch her before he had her shaking slightly. Seconds later she was breathing heavily, and screaming his name again and again. He was now incredibly close himself and desperate for his own release. Cameron sensed or rather felt his need and turned in his arms spreading her legs either side of him.

"Would you like me to help you Greg?" she teased him. He responded by kissing her fiercely as she began to climb Mt. Gregory once more. Neither needed much encouragement as minutes later they both reached the peak of the summit.

A weary Allison Cameron leaned on the side of the boat. A bathrobe wrapped around her as she stood overlooking the ocean. "Told you I'd make it up to you?" he said as he stood behind her his arms on either side of her gripping the railing for support. She sunk back into him as he kissed her neck softly. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Come on" he huffed. "You being who you are were thinking of Titanic and the scene where Jack and what's her name stand on the front of the ship" he snarked.



"I was not" she said.

"Then what was going through that pretty little head of yours apart from remembering the mind blowing orgasm I just gave you" he snickered.

"Two actually" she corrected him as he continued kissing her neck. She took a moment before continuing distracted by the kisses being left on her neck.

"I'm happy" she said simply. "Are you?" she asked apprehensively. Cameron was scared of his answer and tensed while she waited for his response. House took a deep breath.

"I'm less miserable" he replied. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed into his arms once more. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too."

THE END.


End file.
